<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Black Tale : Sisters of House Black by therealaltair</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25974202">A Black Tale : Sisters of House Black</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/therealaltair/pseuds/therealaltair'>therealaltair</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne &amp; Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Death Eaters, F/F, F/M, First War with Voldemort, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:33:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>124,880</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25974202</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/therealaltair/pseuds/therealaltair</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>1969. Bellatrix, Andromeda et Narcissa entament une nouvelle année à Poudlard, sans se douter que celle-ci marquera un tournant décisif dans leur vie encore paisible. Les trois héritières de la noble et très ancienne famille Black seront vite plongées au coeur d'une des guerres les plus dévastatrices connues dans le Monde magique de Grande Bretagne. Alors que l'aînée plaide allégeance à un étrange et puissant mage noir qui promet de restaurer la grandeur du genre sorcier, ses deux soeurs devront elles aussi faire un choix. Se tourneront-elles vers la Lumière ? Vers les Ténèbres ? Quelles seront les conséquences de leurs actes ?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Andromeda Black Tonks/Ted Tonks, Arthur Weasley/Molly Weasley, Bellatrix Black Lestrange/Rodolphus Lestrange, Bellatrix Black Lestrange/Voldemort, Cygnus Black/Druella Rosier Black, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. L'anniversaire</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Fair warning : cette histoire peut contenir des descriptions de maladies mentales et/ou physiques, de situations violentes et/ou angoissantes qui peuvent mettre le lecteur mal à l'aise. Si vous êtes sensible à cela, ce qui est tout à fait compréhensible et normal, peut-être devriez-vous éviter cette lecture, même si j'ai fait de mon mieux pour éviter de  mettre trop de détails. Je tâcherai de mentionner les sujets sensibles en début de chapitre lorsque ceux-ci seront abordés. </p><p>Je vous souhaite tout de même une bonne lecture ! J'espère que cette histoire vous plaira.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>18 novembre 1969.</p><p>La salle commune des Serpentards était faiblement éclairée par la sinistre lumière verte du lac en dessous duquel elle se situait. Recroquevillée dans un fauteuil de cuir noir, l’unique élève encore éveillée tenait une lettre d’une main tremblante. Une cascade de long cheveux épais et sombres recouvrait sa nuque blanche, des mèches folles barraient un visage sur lequel on pouvait lire une profonde colère. L’aînée des sœurs Black avait reçu dans la journée une lettre de ses parents.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Chère enfant,</em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p><em>
  Votre père et moi-même vous souhaitons un bel anniversaire. Nous sommes fiers que la lignée des Black soit désormais représentée par une sorcière aussi douée que vous. Nous avons eu vent, par vos professeurs, que vous continuez d’exceller dans la grande majorité des matières enseignées à Poudlard. Nous n’en attendions pas moins, et vous prions de continuer à travailler dur.<br/>
Vous n’êtes pas sans savoir que cet anniversaire est particulièrement important, pour vous mais aussi pour le reste de notre noble famille. Vous êtes désormais majeure, votre rôle en tant qu’aînée est des plus importants. Nous connaissons votre tempérament, Bellatrix, aussi avons nous voulu vous faire part de notre décision le plus tôt possible.<br/>
Après un long entretient, nous avons convenu avec Arsenius Lestrange de vos fiançailles avec son fils aîné, le jeune Rodolphus. Nous vous prions de vous comporter dignement, et de faire honneur à votre famille. Les Lestrange sont membres d’une maison éminente, ce sont des individus très importants. Ne nous faites pas honte. Il est primordial, plus que jamais, que vous appreniez à vous comporter comme une femme.<br/>
Les fiançailles auront lieu pendant les prochaines vacances chez votre oncle. Votre tante Walburga a gentiment accepté de vous partager ses connaissances de maîtresse de maison. Aucun refus, aucun comportement déplacé ne sera toléré.<br/>
Nous plaçons tous nos espoirs en vous, Bellatrix. Ne nous décevez pas.<br/>
Nous nous reverrons pour Noël.</em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>Druella &amp; Cygnus Black.</em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>Évidemment, à l’inverse de ce qu’avaient souhaité ses parents, la jeune Bellatrix, en lisant ces mots, avait explosé de rage et envoyé valser tout son déjeuner ; ce qui avait eu pour conséquence de plonger la totalité des élèves présents dans la Grande Salle dans un silence de stupéfaction. Depuis, elle n’avait pas prononcé mot et s’était contentée de serrer les dents. Il lui était impossible ce soir là de trouver le sommeil. Le nom de son promis résonnait encore dans son esprit. Rodolphus Lestrange. Ce sale gamin qui avait passé sa scolarité à se pavaner dans les couloirs de Poudlard, n’ayant pour seul atout que son nom, deviendrait son époux. Elle serait condamnée à n’être qu’une mère au foyer, esclave de son mari puis de ses enfants. Bellatrix ne voulait pas de cette vie qu’elle tenait en horreur. Elle refusait absolument de vivre à travers quelqu’un d’autre, de ne servir qu’à perpétuer un nom qui n’était même pas le sien, aussi noble était-il. Bien entendu, elle savait qu’il était de la plus haute importance que les sorciers de sang-pur préservent leur lignée, cela allait de soit, mais jamais il ne lui était jamais venu à l’esprit qu’elle pouvait être concernée.<br/>
La jeune sorcière était brillante, peut être même la meilleure de sa génération. Elle avait été préfète et préfète-en-chef de sa maison. Elle avait eu son permis de transplanage haut-la-main et comptait bien obtenir les meilleurs résultats possibles à ses ASPIC. Elle ne méritait pas de devenir une simple mère-pondeuse pour les Lestrange. Pourtant, elle savait qu’elle n’avait pas le choix. Elle était l’aînée des Black. Elle devait montrer l’exemple, et obtempérer sans rechigner. Elle devait accepter son destin.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>****</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>L’imposant château était recouvert d’un épais manteau de neige, les élèves enthousiastes préparaient leurs valises dans les salles communes et se déplaçaient d’un pas impatient vers la gare de Pré-au-lard où le Poudlard Express les attendait pour les ramener à leurs familles. Tous abordaient ses sourires joyeux sur leurs visages innocents. Tous, sauf Bellatrix. La jeune brune se traînait dans les couloirs de Poudlard, retardant au maximum le moment où elle monterait dans ce maudit train. Avec un peu de chance, elle raterait même son départ et passerait ses vacances seule à l’école. Même cette triste perspective lui allait mieux que ses fiançailles arrangées. Une voix d’homme la tira soudainement de ses pensées.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>-	Mademoiselle Black, allons, vous risquez de manquer votre voyage…bien que je serais ravi de passer les fêtes en votre compagnie, je pense que votre famille serait quelque peu jalouse…</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>Bellatrix toisa le grand vieil homme qui se tenait devant elle. Derrière ses lunettes en forme de demi-lune, il la regardait avec bienveillance. La jeune sorcière n’aimait guère le directeur de Poudlard. Ses phrases étaient toujours trop sibyllines, sa préférence pour les maudits Gryffondors toujours trop flagrante et son amour pour les sang-de-bourbe bien trop indécent.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>-	J’ai toujours aimé les vacances de Noël…l’amorce de quelque chose de nouveau, avec une nouvelle année à venir et de nouveaux choix, reprit Dumbledore en regardant au loin, avant de replonger ses yeux clairs dans les yeux sombres de Bellatrix. Vous êtes une élève brillante, mademoiselle Black. Je crois que vous savez mieux que quiconque que les choix que nous effectuons dans la vie font de nous ce que nous sommes. Ceux des autres ne nous définissent en rien, n’est ce pas ?</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>La jeune fille se contenta de détourner le regard, sans prendre la peine de lui répondre. Elle était assez mal à l’aise face aux propos du directeur. De que diable pouvait-il parler ? Était-il au courant ?</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>-	Et bien, Bellatrix, je vous souhaite de douces et clémentes fêtes…ne loupez pas votre train, lui dit-il avec un sourire énigmatique.<br/>
-	Au revoir, professeur, répondit la serpentard.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>Elle arriva finalement sur les quais de la gare, où le Poudlard Express signalait son départ imminent d’un puissant coup de sifflet. Elle y monta juste avant que les portes ne se referment derrière elle, et alla rejoindre ses sœurs dans le wagon de sa maison. Elle jeta un coup d’œil à la benjamine. La plus jeune des Black était engagée dans une conversation animée avec un groupe de jeunes gens de son âge. Narcissa était entrée en quatrième année à l’école de sorcellerie et faisait partie des élèves les plus populaires. Avec ses beaux cheveux blonds et ses longs cils noirs, elle tenait les garçons en adoration et les filles en admiration. Tout le monde semblait boire ses paroles, bien que Bellatrix trouva que sa petite sœur n’avait jamais grand chose à dire. Elle adorait Narcissa mais il fallait avouer que la petite dernière, bien qu’elle eut un grand charme, n’avait pas la personnalité la plus développée. Cela ne déplaisait pas aux parents Black qui trouvaient que la jeune fille savait rester docile, contrairement à sa plus grande sœur qui faisait preuve d’un tempérament de feu depuis sa plus tendre enfance.<br/>
Bellatrix choisit alors de s’asseoir aux côtés de sa cadette. Andromeda leva les yeux de son livre pour dévisager son ainée avec inquiétude.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>-	Où étais-tu ? Cissy et moi t’avons cherchée partout. On a eu peur que tu…<br/>
-	C’est bon, répliqua Bellatrix. Je suis là.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>Andromeda repoussa une boucle de cheveux châtains qui lui tombait sur la joue et posa son livre sur ses genoux en soupirant.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>-	Bella je…je ne sais pas ce qui se passe depuis ton anniversaire…mais tu n’as pas l’air heureuse. Je te vois veiller tard dans la Salle Commune. Tu ne souris plus. Slughorn m’a dit que tes résultats étaient en baisse, je sais pourtant à quel point tes études te tiennent à cœur.<br/>
-	Ce sale troll farfelu n’a pas à te communiquer mes résultats, siffla la brune. Arrête de t’en faire pour moi, je sais me débrouiller, je suis l’aînée.<br/>
-	Ce n’est pas la peine de me repousser ainsi Bella ! Répliqua sa sœur avant de baisser le ton. Si tu as quelque chose sur le cœur, j’aimerais que tu puisses m’en parler…tu sais que je ne te jugerai jamais. Tu es ma grande sœur.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>Bellatrix se mordit la lèvre, ce qui trahissait son angoisse. Elle fixa un point dans le vide, n’entendant plus le vacarme du wagon. Seul le battement de son cœur résonnait dans ses oreilles. Lentement, elle extirpa un parchemin de son sac et le tendit à sa sœur.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>-	Une lettre ? Interrogea-t-elle.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>L’aînée n’eut nul besoin de lui répondre. À mesure qu’elle lisait les mots de leurs parents, le visage d’Andromeda se décomposait. Un silence pesant s’installa entre elles.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>-	Je suis désolée, Bella, murmura la cadette.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>Dans son coin, entourée de ses amis, Narcissa observait ses sœurs l’air grave. Elle vit une unique larme rayer la joue de Bellatrix. Les trois sœurs ne dirent plus un mot jusqu’à leur arrivée à King’s Cross.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>Alors que le train se garait sur la voie dans un nuage de fumée, les élèves se précipitaient vers les sorties, valises en mains et sourires aux lèvres. Narcissa se hâtait tandis que ses deux sœurs la rejoignaient l’air morose. La blonde perdit vite son sourire devant leur attitude. Toutes trois gagnèrent les quais et parcoururent les environs d’un regard circulaire à la recherche de leurs proches. Bellatrix esquissa une grimace de dégout en voyant une grande femme aux cheveux noirs regroupés en un chignon aussi strict que son visage. À sa gauche se tenait un homme aux cheveux tout aussi sombres et à l’air hautain. Orion et Walburga Black saluèrent leurs nièces avec leur froideur habituelle. Narcissa tira la manche de son ainée en lui lançant un regard interrogateur.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>-	Où sont père et mère ? Lui chuchota-t-elle.<br/>
-	Ils nous rejoindront plus tard, répondit Bellatrix en serrant les dents.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>Walburga tendit son bras, que le trio saisit. Dans un crac sonore, la famille Black disparut.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Noël</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>12, Square Grimmaurd,20 décembre 1969.</p><p> </p><p>Rien n’avait changé dans la noble et très ancienne maison des Black. La demeure avait toujours été majestueuse, et d’une propreté impeccable. L’elfe de maison de la tante Walburga courut vers ses maîtres pour les débarrasser de leurs affaires lorsque ceux-ci entrèrent, suivis de leurs nièces. Orion alla directement s’enfermer dans son bureau. L’homme n’était pas le plus chaleureux du monde. Walburga pria Narcissa et Andromeda de bien vouloir gagner la chambre d’amis afin d’y déposer leurs valises. Bellatrix s’apprêtait à les rejoindre quand sa tante la retint.</p><p>-	Pas vous, jeune fille, dit-elle d’un ton sec.</p><p>La jeune sorcière soupira et se tourna vers la grande femme. Elle était maigre, trop droite, le menton trop haut, le regard trop sévère. Bellatrix pensa que sa jeune sœur avait raison d’être effrayée par leur tante : Walburga évoquait un cauchemar sans fin.</p><p>-	Kreattur ! Hurla l’hôte. Monte la valise de mademoiselle dans la chambre des invités, et dis à Sirius et Regulus d’aller saluer leurs cousines. </p><p>L’elfe de maison qui était aussitôt apparut se précipita vers les escaliers qui menaient à l’étage des chambres. Walburga l’observa sans rien dire puis braqua son regard sur sa nièce. Cette dernière fixait le tapis du salon principal avec résignation, les épaules voutées.</p><p>-	Quelle-est donc cette tenue ? Redressez-vous ! Ce n’est pas comme ça que vous contenterez le jeune Lestrange…une sorcière de votre rang doit savoir se comporter comme telle. Soyez digne, soyez fière. Bon sang vous êtes l’aînée des Black !</p><p>La brune du rassembler tout son courage pour ne pas lancer une réponse cinglante à son écervelée de tante. Elle savait que ce n’était que le début d’une longue semaine. En effet, Walburga s’était mise en tête d’éduquer la jeune fille aux bonnes manières. D’après elle : « vous devriez déjà les avoir acquises mais à en juger votre attitude, ce n’est pas le cas ». Bellatrix fit preuve d’une patience que personne jusque là ne lui avait jamais soupçonné, et s’attela les jours suivants à la cuisine, au ménage, à la conversation et même…</p><p>-	Le rôle de mère est le plus important de la vie d’une femme. Nous dont le sang est des plus purs, nous devons préserver notre statut.</p><p>Bellatrix leva les yeux au ciel et laissa échapper une plainte. Walburga écarquilla les yeux et devint rouge de colère.</p><p>-	Jeune fille ! Cessez de vous comporter de façon aussi immature ! Cela ne m’amuse pas plus que vous, mais il est impératif que vous sachiez vous comporter en société ! Mon frère a été bien trop laxiste avec vous, regardez ce que cela a donné. Dix-huit ans et un caractère des plus déplorables. Si vous faites honte à la noble et ancienne famille Black, je refuse d’en porter la charge ! Ah ça, non, il faut dire que Cygnus et Druella ont…<br/>-	Ne parlez pas de mes parents ! Explosa Bellatrix. Moi, au moins, je suis brillante, je suis puissante ! Je n’ai que faire de vos stupides bonnes manières, je veux être quelqu’un moi, contrairement à vous !</p><p>La gifle que lui asséna sa tante la renversa à terre. Au même moment, une petite tête aux cheveux bouclés apparut derrière la rambarde de l’escalier.</p><p>-	Mère, Dromeda et moi voulions savoir si Bella pouvait nous rejoindre pour une partie de quidditch dans le jardin, demanda le petit.<br/>-	Hors de question, siffla la mère en jetant un regard plein de haine à la jeune sorcière. N’avez-vous pas mieux à faire que de jouer, Sirius ? Allez donc lire vos livres d’Histoire de la magie, cela vous occupera.</p><p>Le jeune Sirius remonta vers les chambres en grommelant. La femme se retourna et, sans daigner jeter un autre regard à sa nièce, lui demanda d’aller se préparer pour le dîner. Le cœur de Bellatrix se serra. C’était déjà le jour du réveillon. Les fiançailles approchaient à grands pas. Néanmoins, elle fut quelque peu soulagée à l’idée de revoir ses parents le soir même. Ils arriveraient sûrement en fin d’après-midi. Elle gagna la chambre qu’elle partageait avec ses sœurs le temps de leur séjour. Narcissa, qui jouait avec son crapaud, leva les yeux vers elle.</p><p>-	Tu t’es prise une bonne claque par la tante toi. On l’a entendue résonner jusqu’ici.<br/>-	Mêle-toi de tes affaires, morveuse, sinon c’est toi qui recevra la prochaine.</p><p>La petite blonde lui tira la langue et retourna à ses occupations. Bellatrix passa une robe noire saillante que sa mère lui avait fait parvenir par hibou pour l’occasion. La jeune fille l’avait légèrement reprise, afin que celle-ci marque mieux sa taille fine. Après tout, ne lui demandait-on pas d’être une femme ces temps-ci ?</p><p>-	Tu es si jolie !</p><p>Bella lança un regard amusé à Andromeda qui venait de faire irruption dans la pièce, suivie de deux têtes brunes aux boucles sauvages. Sirius et son jeune frère Regulus pouffèrent à la vue de leur grande cousine.</p><p>-	T’es habillée comme une princesse et coiffée comme une paysanne ! Lança Sirius avant de se sauver en éclatant de rire.<br/>-	Ne l’écoute pas, tu es vraiment ravissante. Moi j’adore tes cheveux…tenta de la rassurer Andromeda.</p><p>La jeune sorcière lança un rapide coup d’œil à son reflet dans le miroir de la coiffeuse. Ses cheveux noirs formaient un amas de boucles qui lui donnait l’air coquin. Elle n’avait jamais aimé se coiffer, aussi avait-elle rapidement abandonné l’idée de dompter son épaisse crinière. Narcissa s’approcha d’elle.</p><p>-	Je peux te coiffer, moi. Je suis vraiment douée.</p><p>Bellatrix observa sa sœur à la chevelure dorée parfaitement tressée. Il est vrai que la plus jeune du trio était toujours impeccable. Elle haussa les épaules, se disant que cela ne pouvait pas lui faire tant de mal de fournir un unique effort concernant son apparence. Peut être que ses parents se montreraient un peu plus cléments avec elle après le compte rendu certainement désastreux de Walburga leur ferait si elle était bien coiffée. Elle acquiesça, et la benjamine se mit au travail. Il lui fallut une bonne heure pour venir à bout de la crinière de sa sœur, mais le rendu était d’une délicatesse impressionnante. Bellatrix, qui était déjà une jeune femme d’une grande beauté, était tout simplement éblouissante.</p><p>-	Voilà, murmura Narcissa. Tu es parfaite comme ça. Père et mère vont être fiers de moi !<br/>-	Pourquoi dois-tu toujours tout ramener à toi Cissy ? Je te signale que Bella aurait peut-être besoin d’un peu de support là.<br/>-	Et qu’est ce que je fais à ton avis Andromeda ? Siffla la blonde. J’aide ma grande sœur, contrairement à toi qui te contente de regarder.<br/>-	Cela suffit, les coupa Bellatrix. Merci à vous deux, je n’aurais pas tenu ces quatre derniers jours sans vous mais je n’ai pas besoin que vous vous disputiez. Allons, nos parents et les autres invités ne devraient pas tarder désormais. Allez vous assurer que Walburga n’a pas besoin d’aide pour les derniers préparatifs. Je vous rejoins dans un instant.</p><p>Les deux jeunes Black se turent et obéirent à leur aînée. Bellatrix s’assit sur le grand lit et inspira profondément. Tous les membres de la famille seraient là d’ici peu et elle savait qu’elle serait au cœur des conversations. Elle appréciait habituellement se faire remarquer, mais dans ce contexte particulier, l’idée que l’on discute de son avenir d’épouse lui donnait mal au ventre. Bientôt, elle entendit les premiers invités franchir le pas de la porte.</p><p>-	Mademoiselle Bellatrix ? Fit une voix grinçante. La grande maîtresse madame Black demande votre présence au salon pour accueillir vos grands-parents qui viennent d’arriver.<br/>-	Bien, Kreattur. Déguerpis maintenant.</p><p>L’elfe de maison disparu en un claquement de doigts. La belle brune retrouva ses sœurs embrassant Pollux et Irma Black qui prenaient poliment de leurs nouvelles. Quand son grand-père aperçu la jeune fille, il lui lança un sourire carnassier.</p><p>-	Mais si ce n’est pas l’éblouissante Bellatrix Black ! S’exclama-t-il. Venez saluer votre aïeul jeune fille.</p><p>Elle vint l’embrasser et dû réprimer un frisson de dégout lorsqu’il lui colla deux bises sur les joues. Sa femme, qui se tenait à côté de lui, la prit dans ses bras.</p><p>-	Vous avez tellement grandi Bellatrix…Je me rappelle encore l’époque où vous n’étiez pas plus grande qu’un elfe, et déjà un caractère…J’espère que cela s’est arrangé avec le temps.<br/>-	Oui madame, murmura la brune.<br/>-	Père, savez-vous si tante Dorea et Charlus seront de la partie ce soir ? Je n’ai pas eu de nouvelles, les coupa Walburga en s’adressant à Pollux.<br/>-	Je crains que les Potter ne puissent nous rejoindre ce soir, ils fêtent le réveillon du côté de Charlus, répondit le vieillard.</p><p>La sonnerie retentit alors que la tante Walburga s’apprêtait à faire une énième remarque à son plus jeune fils. Orion alla ouvrir à Druella et Cygnus.</p><p>-	Cher cousin ! Druella, je vous en prie, entrez.</p><p>Le cœur de Bellatrix se mit à bondir dans sa poitrine quand elle entendit le prénom de sa mère. Elle voulu se précipiter vers elle mais la bienséance l’en empêchait. De plus, Druella Black était, comme le reste de la famille, peu chaleureuse. Se jeter dans ses bras aurait été profondément déplacé. La brune se contenta de sourire doucement à sa mère.</p><p>-	Bonsoir Bellatrix. Comment allez-vous ? Lui demanda cette dernière.<br/>-	Je me porte à merveille, mère. J’étais impatiente de vous revoir avec père, et puis-<br/>-	J’ai deux mots à vous dire sur cette impétueuse jeune fille, moi, la coupa une nouvelle fois Walburga avec dédain.<br/>-	Je pense que cela peut attendre la fin du dîner, n’est-ce pas chère sœur ? déclara Cygnus en adressant un discret clin d’œil à sa fille aînée.</p><p>Bellatrix sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. C’était la première fois depuis un long moment qu’un adulte faisait preuve de bienveillance envers elle. Tous prirent place autour de la table et les conversations mondaines qui ennuyaient tant la jeune sorcière démarrèrent. Ce fut Narcissa qui, une bonne heure plus tard, coupa de court les discussions de ses aînés.</p><p>-	Oncle Alphar ne vient pas non plus ce soir ?</p><p>Druella lança un regard gêné à son époux, les joues de Walburga prirent une couleur cramoisie, Irma s’étouffa avec la gorgée de vin qu’elle venait de prendre et Pollux posa calmement son verre déjà vide.</p><p>-	Non, Narcissa. Mon fils ne viendra plus aux réunions de famille, déclara le vieil homme.<br/>-	Pourquoi ? demanda une petite voix.<br/>-	Sirius ! Cria la mère de l’enfant, horrifiée.<br/>-	Ce n’est rien, Walburga, dit fermement Pollux. Voyez-vous, jeune Sirius, votre oncle ne mérite pas le noble nom de Black. C’est un traitre à son sang. Je ne désire pas en parler plus longtemps, et j’interdis à quiconque de faire de nouveau référence à cet individu. Considérez qu’il n’a jamais existé. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre, jeunes gens ? demanda-t-il en s’adressant à tous les cousins.</p><p>Ceux-ci acquiescèrent en cœur. Bellatrix vit Andromeda faire une moue étrange mais n’y prêta pas plus attention. Elle n’était pas étonnée que le frère de son père soit un traitre à son sang. Elle l’avait toujours trouvé bizarre. S’il était renié parce qu’il sympathisait avec ces sales sangs-de-bourbe, c’était bien fait pour lui. Les individus de son genre devraient être éradiqués de ce monde car ils mettaient en péril la race des sorciers en se reproduisant avec des non-sorciers. Si cela continuait, le sang magique serait tellement distillé qu’il cesserait d’exister, et il n’y aurait bientôt plus que des moldus sur Terre. Ce serait un véritable cauchemar, pensa Bellatrix.<br/>La doyenne tenta de changer de conversation pour détendre l’atmosphère qui était devenue pesante.</p><p>-	Alors comment va notre future fiancée ?</p><p>Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Bellatrix qui essaya de se faire la plus petite possible. Elle qui pensait que l’ambiance ne pouvait pas être pire…</p><p>-	Ses résultats sont admirables, annonça Cygnus devant d’absence de réponse de sa fille. Arsenius est ravi de savoir que sa future belle-fille compte parmi les meilleurs élèves de Poudlard.<br/>-	Si ses manières pouvaient être aussi admirables, cela arrangerait tout le monde ! Railla Walburga. La petite a le pire caractère jamais rencontré dans cette famille, elle va tous nous embarrasser devant les Lestrange, retenez mes propos.<br/>-	Nous retenons…et nous verrons ce qu’il en est. Rien n’est sûr très chère sœur. Peut être que ma fille nous surprendra. Après tout, c’est une Black, dit-il en souriant.<br/>-	Une Black dites-vous ? C’est une sauvage ! S’indigna Walburga.</p><p>Bellatrix se leva d’un bond, renversant sa chaise dans sa précipitation, et abattit violemment ses points sur la table qui frémit sous le choc.</p><p>-	Fermez-la ! Sale pourriture ingrate et malpolie comment osez-vous me rabaisser ainsi devant les miens ! Hurla Bellatrix, folle de rage.</p><p>Walburga resta bouche bée devant sa nièce. Le silence s’installa à nouveau dans l’assemblée. Tous regardaient à présent le lustre qui surplombait la table. Celui-ci s’était mis à se balancer de gauche à droite, sa lumière oscillait. La jeune sorcière continuait de regarder sa tante avec un regard rempli de haine.</p><p>-	Bellatrix, dans le bureau, immédiatement, siffla Cygnus.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Les fiançailles</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cygnus claqua la porte du bureau derrière lui. Bellatrix, appuyée contre le mur, fulminait. Elle ouvra la bouche pour se défendre mais son père la coupa immédiatement.</p><p>-	Il est grand temps que vous appreniez à vous taire, Bellatrix. Je refuse que ma fille aînée se comporte de la sorte et nous fasse honte. Vous n’avez plus l’âge de vous emporter pour de telles futilités, dit-il d’un ton menaçant. Votre tante a eu la bonté de vous accueillir et de tâcher de vous enseigner ce que vous aviez toujours refusé d’écouter. Plus jamais vous ne vous adresserez à elle sur ce ton. Ni à personne d’ailleurs. Je veux que vous vous comportiez correctement et que vous acceptiez ce qui a été décidé pour vous avant même que vous ne soyez née. Vous épouserez Lestrange et ferez ce qu’on vous dit de faire même si cela ne vous plait pas. Vous êtes une adulte désormais, comportez-vous comme une adulte. Quand nous retournerons dans la salle de réception, je veux que vous présentiez vos excuses les plus sincères à Walburga, suis-je assez clair ?<br/>-	C’est injuste père, vous avez comme moi entendu la façon dont elle parlait ! Elle ne mérite que…</p><p>Bellatrix n’eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que son père lui assénait déjà une gifle monumentale, la deuxième qu’elle recevait dans la journée.</p><p>-	Taisez-vous, insolente ! Tonitrua Cygnus. Je n’ai que faire de votre sentiment d’injustice. Il y a bien plus grave en ce monde qu’une tante désagréable et un simple mariage arrangé. Allez immédiatement vous excuser auprès de nos hôtes pour votre comportement outrageux avant que je ne m’énerve réellement.</p><p>La jeune fille gratifia son père d’un regard noir et sorti de la pièce en trombes. Elle resta un instant dans l’ombre à écouter les conversations qui émanaient de la salle de réception où les invités profitaient de son absence pour s’exprimer librement.</p><p>-	Vous rendez-vous compte ? Disait Walburga. À son âge…mon elfe de maison est plus discipliné. Elle a failli décrocher le lustre !<br/>-	J’espère qu’elle ne fera pas cela devant les Lestrange, ajoutait Irma.<br/>-	D’autant plus que le Maître sera là…s’il venait à assister à un tel spectacle, notre famille serait déshonorée pour l’éternité…marmonnait Orion.</p><p>Bellatrix sentit une main la pousser vers l’intérieur de la salle. Son père l’obligea à avancer vers Walburga avant de reprendre sa place en silence. D’un regard sévère, il lui fit comprendre qu’il était temps pour elle de mettre sa fierté de côté. La sorcière adopta son attitude la plus hautaine avant de s’adresser à sa tante.</p><p>-	Je vous prie, ma chère tante, de bien vouloir accepter mes plus plates excuses. Je suis désolée de vous avoir qualifiée de sale pourriture ingrate et malpolie… j’ai oublié d’ajouter que vous aviez le plus long balai du monde coincé dans votre énorme cul.</p><p>Elle passa les trois jours qui suivirent enfermée dans sa chambre, avec pour seule compagnie l’affreux crapaud de sa sœur. Narcissa et Andromeda avait été défendues de passer du temps avec leur aînée et couchaient dorénavant dans une chambre différente à l’autre bout du couloir. Bellatrix se demandait qui était ce Maître que son oncle avait mentionné alors qu’elle les écoutait en douce. De même, elle ne cessait de ressasser les propos de son père… « ce qui a été décidé pour vous avant même que vous ne soyez née ». Que cela pouvait-il bien signifier ? </p><p>Le mercredi 30 décembre, Bellatrix reçu enfin de la compagnie. C’était sa mère. La belle femme aux cheveux blonds s’installa près de la future fiancée qui était allongée sur son lit, les yeux fixés au plafond.</p><p>-	Bella ? Fit-elle d’une voix douce.</p><p>L’intéressée tourna la tête vers Druella. Elle appréhendait ce que celle-ci allait lui dire.</p><p>-	Les Lestrange arriveront demain. Je voulais m’assurer que vous aviez appris de vos erreurs, et que vous ne comptiez pas agir de façon aussi grotesque que la dernière fois…même si cela était mérité, ajouta-t-elle d’un air complice. Il n’en reste que ce n’était pas tolérable. Le jour de vos fiançailles vous devrez vous montrer bien plus sage, vous le savez.<br/>-	Oui mère, grinça Bellatrix.<br/>-	Aussi ai-je cru remarquer que vous aviez apporté quelques modifications à la robe que je vous avais envoyée pour le réveillon…j’espère que celle ci n’aura pas à subir les mêmes changements…</p><p>En disant cela, elle lui présenta une boite rectangulaire surmontée d’un nœud de satin blanc.</p><p>-	C’est pour demain. Je vous laisse l’essayer, mais c’est du sur-mesure. Je suis sûre qu’elle saura vous mettre en valeur. Votre père n’était pas un grand fan mais j’ai pensé qu’elle serait à votre goût, dit Druella en adressant un clin d’œil à sa fille.</p><p>La mère allait sortir de la chambre pour laisser Bellatrix découvrir son présent seule mais cette dernière la retint au dernier moment.</p><p>-	Mère ?<br/>-	Oui, Bella ?<br/>-	Père…père l’autre fois a dit quelque chose qui m’a quelque peu troublée…<br/>-	Qu’était-ce ?<br/>-	Il parlait de ce qui a été décidé pour moi avant même que je ne sois née, selon son expression. Parlait-il de mes fiançailles ? Je croyais que la décision avait été prise peu après ma rentrée en dernière année.</p><p>Druella vint se rassoir aux côtés de sa fille qui s’était redressée et la regardait désormais avec attention. Elle soupira longuement, et posa une main sur le genou de Bellatrix.</p><p>-	Oui. Les Lestrange nous ont contacté à la naissance de Rodolphus en nous proposant de le marier à notre première fille. Vous êtes venue au monde l’année d’après, et nous avions accepté la proposition. Je sais que ce n’est pas facile au début, mon enfant. Mais pour des individus de notre rang…<br/>-	Je sais, mère.<br/>-	Je n’aimais pas votre père les premiers mois. Mais regardez-nous aujourd’hui. Nous sommes les heureux parents de trois ravissantes jeunes filles. Enfin, jeune femme en ce qui vous concerne. Ne vous morfondez pas plus longtemps, peut être serez-vous comblée par cette union.</p><p>La brune n’osa pas contredire sa mère qui faisait sûrement de son mieux pour la rassurer. Néanmoins, elle ne pu la laisser partir sans une dernière question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.</p><p>-	Mère…qui est ce Maître auquel oncle Orion faisait référence l’autre soir ?<br/>-	Vous devriez demander à votre père. Il le connaît bien mieux que moi. Je vous laisse, j’ai promis à Cissy de lui faire réviser ses incantations. À plus tard.</p><p>Bellatrix se retrouva à nouveau seule dans la chambre. Elle décida de se lever et d’enfiler la nouvelle robe. Elle avait été confectionnée dans un satin vert émeraude d’une grande délicatesse. Faite pour être portée près du corps, elle cintrait parfaitement la taille de la jeune sorcière et montrait juste ce qu’il fallait de son décolleté. La robe était simple, mais donnait une allure hautement distinguée à Bellatrix. Avec une coiffure faite par les soins de Narcissa, elle aurait l’air de la parfaite aristocrate qu’elle était censée être. Bellatrix s’admira longuement dans le miroir, et passa la soirée à imaginer celle du lendemain.<br/>Elle connaissait vaguement Rodolphus, qui était d’un an son aîné, et ne lui avait que très rarement adressé la parole. Sans doute ignorait-il lui aussi, à l’époque, qu’il trouverait en Bellatrix la figure de sa future épouse. Du peu qu’elle avait pu observer, le garçon Lestrange était arrogant, imbu de lui-même et ne brillait pas par sa vivacité d’esprit. Néanmoins, il faut avouer que les récits de ses exploits avaient parfois ôté de légers sourires à la sorcière. Rodolphus avait, par de nombreuses reprises, chahuté (et le mot était faible) des sangs-de-bourbe alors qu’il était encore élève à Poudlard. Néanmoins, ces aventures constituaient le seul atout dont on pouvait l’affubler.<br/>La belle brune trouva le sommeil avec difficulté, la boule au ventre et le cœur serré.</p><p>Le lendemain, Cygnus autorisa enfin l’aînée de la fratrie à sortir de sa chambre. Bellatrix avait passé une semaine entière enfermée sans aucun contact en dehors du bref passage de sa mère et de Kreattur qui lui apportait ses repas quotidiennement. Ces vacances étaient les pires que la jeune femme avait passées de toute sa vie. Pourtant, elle tenta de mettre sa mauvaise humeur de côté et alla jouer avec ses sœurs dès qu’elle pu. Elle ne voulait pas décevoir ses parents une nouvelle fois. Au déjeuner, la tension était cependant palpable entre Walburga et Bellatrix. Aucune ne daignait adresser un regard à l’autre.</p><p>-	Avery, Malfoy et Nott seront présents ce soir, déclara soudainement Orion alors que le silence régnait parmi les membres de la famille.<br/>-	Et le reste ? Demanda Cygnus.<br/>-	Ils ne sont pas disponibles, mais envoient aux futurs fiancés leurs meilleurs vœux, ajouta-t-il en s’adressant à Bellatrix qui continua de fixer son assiette.<br/>-	Et le Maître ? Vient-il toujours ?</p><p>Bellatrix leva subitement les yeux vers son père et tendit l’oreille.</p><p>-	Oui, il sera là. D’ailleurs Bellatrix, je tiens à te prévenir, ajouta Orion, cet invité nous fait l’honneur de sa présence ce soir. C’est un personnage extrêmement important, j’ai bon espoir qu’il révolutionnera le monde des sorciers et lui rendra sa gloire passée. Tu ne pourras pas nous embarrasser comme tu as si bien su le faire jusqu’à présent, pas devant le Seigneur des Ténèbres.<br/>-	Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Interrogea la nièce.<br/>-	C’est le mage le plus puissant de ce siècle. Il fait campagne auprès des maisons les plus nobles du pays. Ton père et moi même le soutenons depuis ses débuts. Arsenius Lestrange aussi, et il me semble que le jeune Rodolphus a dores et déjà fait sa connaissance.<br/>-	Pourquoi ne l’avons-nous jamais reçu au Manoir, père ? Demanda la sorcière.<br/>-	Seuls les hommes collaborent avec lui. Je doute que ma femme et mes trois filles soient intéressées pour travailler dans un milieu essentiellement masculin, dit-il en ricanant.<br/>-	Cela ne veut rien dire ! Je pourrais travailler n’importe où si l’emploi me convenait ! Que propose ce Seigneur ?<br/>-	Voilà bien ma fille ! Disons que ses idéaux reflètent la devise de notre famille. Quelle est-elle, les enfants ?<br/>-	Toujours pur ! S’écria le jeune Regulus.</p><p>Le reste de la famille accompagna le rire du petit avec amusement. Les pensées de Bellatrix, elles, étaient tournées vers ce Seigneur des Ténèbres. Cet inconnu l’intriguait de plus en plus…</p><p>****</p><p>La pendule du salon retentit dans la noble et ancienne demeure des Black, sonnant les vingt heures tant redoutées par Bellatrix. Elle entendit le petit monde s’afférer au rez-de-chaussée et les rejoignit d’un pas traînant. Druella remarqua que sa fille avait revêtu la robe verte et aborda un sourire de satisfaction. Elle était splendide. Les mains habiles de Narcissa avaient fait opéré leur magie dans les longs cheveux sombres de sa sœur, et cette dernière ressemblait exactement à ce qu’elle avait imaginé la veille. Pourtant, son cœur était lourd. <br/>Le premier invité à arriver fut Aslan Malfoy. Il fut rapidement suivi par Uran Nott et enfin Ambroise Avery, qui semblait être le plus éminent des trois. Tous les hommes prirent place dans le salon pendant que Walburga, Druella et Irma discutaient dans la cuisine. Bellatrix observait la scène en se mordant la lèvre inférieure, à moitié cachée derrière un mur.</p><p>-	C’est pas bien d’espionner.<br/>-	Va-t’en, vermine, chuchota Bellatrix.</p><p>Sirius s’éloigna à pas lents, ne manquant pas de gratifier sa cousine de son regard arrogant. Bellatrix n’aimait pas le fils aîné d’Orion et Walburga. Il entrait l’année scolaire prochaine en première année à Poudlard, et elle était heureuse de savoir qu’elle n’aurait pas à le croiser dans les couloirs.<br/>La sonnerie de la porte d’entrée tira Bellatrix de sa réflexion, et l’approche du pas de Cygnus en sa direction eu tôt fait de la faire déguerpir. Cachée dans la pénombre des escaliers, elle entendit son père accueillir les nouveaux venus. Son sang ne fit qu’un tour lorsqu’elle entendit leur nom.</p><p>-	Les Lestrange ! C’est un immense plaisir de vous avoir ici ce soir. Entrez, je vous en prie. Merida vous êtes sublime, comme à votre habitude.</p><p>Bellatrix se terrait de plus en plus à mesure qu’elle entendait les voix s’amplifier. D’ici, elle pouvait deviner la scène. Son père et son oncle qui embrassaient sa future belle famille. Elle entendit le nom de Rabastan, le cadet, puis de Rodolphus. Sa bouche était sèche, à l’intérieur de ses veines, son sang bouillait. Elle parvint, grâce à un effort surhumain à garder son calme, et alla doucement au salon quand elle entendit son père l’appeler. Tout le monde était réuni dans la grande et majestueuse pièce, même les femmes et les enfants. Tout le monde la regardait. Les yeux de Bellatrix se posèrent dans ceux de Rodolphus, qui baissa le regard, l’air gêné. Cela la rassura un peu. Elle n’était pas seule.</p><p>-	Je vous présente ma fille aînée, Bellatrix, que certains d’entre vous ont déjà eu la chance de rencontrer, dit Cygnus en tenant la brune par l’épaule, un grand sourire aux lèvres.</p><p>En effet, Bellatrix reconnaissait Aslan qui était souvent convié au Manoir, tout comme Uran et Arsenius qui la regardaient avec une lueur avide dans les yeux. La jeune sorcière fit son possible pour ne pas leur renvoyer son déjeuner au visage tant leur attitude la répugnait.</p><p>-	Elle est parfaite. Qu’en dites-vous, mon fils ? Dit Arsenius d’un ton enjoué.<br/>-	Oui, répondit Rodolphus sans grande conviction.<br/>-	La taille d’une guêpe et les hanches d’une mère. Elle fera une parfaite épouse. J’ai même entendu qu’elle était douée à l’école, contrairement à mon fils. Est-ce vrai Bellatrix ?<br/>-	Oui, murmura-t-elle en lui lançant un regard noir de sa spécialité.</p><p>Il ricana avant de se tourner vers Cygnus.</p><p>-	Le Maître ne pourra que bénir cette union. Mon précieux fils est à ses ordres désormais, déclara-t-il fièrement. <br/>-	Je suis sûr qu’il se montrera d’une grande utilité. </p><p>Les bavardages continuèrent. Ainsi le jeune Rodolphus travaillait pour le Mage dont tout le monde semblait toujours parler ? Bellatrix pensa que, si ce prétendu Seigneur était si fort, il ne rallierait pas des idiots de ce genre à sa cause.<br/>Il était déjà vingt et une heure, cela faisait une bonne heure que tout le monde attendait le dernier invité quand tout à coup, la pièce s’assombrit et la température chuta. Le silence s’imposa immédiatement et Bellatrix sentit une présence, comme une aura puissante, derrière elle. </p><p>-	Je vous prie de m’excuser, j’ai eu un léger contretemps…susurra une voix glaciale.<br/>-	Ce n’est rien Maître, c’est un honneur de vous accueillir dans notre humble demeure, dit Orion à l’homme qui venait d’entrer sans un bruit dans la pièce.</p><p>Bellatrix observa l’individu, le souffle court. Ses yeux étaient injectés de sang, sa peau était étrangement pâle, chauve. Son visage était étrange, semblable à celui d’un serpent en raison d’une absence de nez, qui semblait être remplacé par deux fentes en guise de narines. Ses pommettes étaient saillantes, ses joues creusées, son regard sombre. Aucune expression ne transparaissait et pourtant il dégageait un charisme impressionnant. Peut être était-ce à cause de sa voix si douce et si dure à la fois, ou à cause de sa démarche lente, autoritaire, ou encore son port de tête digne des plus grands rois. Sa longue robe noire lui donnait l’air de flotter au-dessus du sol, il semblait immense comparé aux autres hommes présents dans la pièce. Il n’avait pas l’air humain, mais n’était pas non plus un monstre. Aux yeux de Bellatrix, il était un dieu vivant.	 Elle sentit un frisson lui traverser l’échine à mesure qu’il s’approchait d’elle. Pourtant, ce n’était pas vers elle qu’il se dirigeait, mais vers Walburga dont il baisa la main.</p><p>-	Votre maison est ravissante madame Black. Orion doit être fier.</p><p>La femme rougit de plaisir. Après de brèves présentations, même si tout le monde semblait déjà se connaître, les adultes passèrent à table. Bellatrix allait rejoindre ses sœurs et cousins dans la cuisine quand sa mère l’attrapa par le bras.</p><p>-	Où allez-vous Bellatrix ? Vous dînez avec nous dorénavant. Voyons, nous fêtons vos fiançailles ce soir !</p><p>Andromeda lança un regard désolé à sa sœur avant que celle-ci ne disparaisse avec Druella. Bellatrix avait été placée en face de Rodolphus, mais loin du dénommé Seigneur des Ténèbres. Le jeune homme ne cessait de lancer des coups d’œil à sa promise, qui n’avait d’yeux que pour le nouvel arrivant, assis où devait normalement se tenir Orion, en bout de table. Le « Maître » ne prêtait aucune attention à la belle brune, qui s’en agaçait. Le dîner se passa calmement, la jeune rebelle s’appliqua à ne faire aucune remarque et à se tenir droite. Une fois leurs mets terminés, ils retournèrent dans le salon. Les enfants étaient partis se coucher. L’aînée des sœurs Black était seule avec les adultes désormais. Ils s’assirent en cercle tandis que Cygnus lui demandait de rester au milieu alors que Rodolphus prenait place à ses côtés, l’air fébrile. Pour la première fois, le regard de Bellatrix croisa celui du Seigneur. Une décharge électrique lui parcouru le corps. Il était froid, dénué de toute forme d’émotion, et pourtant si magnétique. Elle voulait s’y noyer, y sombrer pour l’éternité. Une voix la sortit de sa torpeur.</p><p>-	Bellatrix ? La rappela sa mère en désignant d’un discret mouvement de tête le jeune Rodolphus qui, visiblement, semblait vouloir lui donner quelque chose.</p><p>La sorcière baissa les yeux vers la bague d’argent sertie de diamants que le jeune Lestrange lui tendait.</p><p>-	Oh merde, murmura-t-elle, sous le regard exaspéré de son père qui la fit aussitôt rougir de honte.</p><p>Alors qu’il lui passait la bague au doigt, elle sentit sa gorge se nouer plus que jamais. Elle ne pouvait pas revenir en arrière maintenant. Par ce simple geste, elle était engagée à passer le restant de ces jours aux côtés de ce brun démuni de toute forme d’intelligence. Elle lutta pour ne pas laisser les larmes inonder ses yeux, et risqua un énième coup d’œil en direction du mystérieux noble. Il la fixait toujours, mais l’air amusé cette fois.</p><p>-	Bien, déclara Cygnus. Voilà qui est fait. Un toast à cette alliance, et à nos deux futurs mariés. Que la chance et la fortune vous sourient mes enfants, et puissiez-vous préserver vos nobles lignées.</p><p>Tout le monde leva un verre en direction des deux jeunes gens. Bellatrix jura que le Maître lui avait adressé un léger hochement de tête, puis il continua de l’ignorer. Plus tard dans la soirée, alors qu’elle somnolait sous l’effet du champagne mais aussi en raison de l’heure tardive, Cygnus vint la chercher.</p><p>-	Suis-moi, chuchota-t-il.</p><p>Sans s’y opposer, la sorcière marcha derrière son père jusqu’au bureau faiblement éclairé par quelques bougies. De dos, le Seigneur des Ténèbres parcourait l’immense bibliothèque.</p><p>-	De fabuleux ouvrages que vous avez là, Cygnus. Ta famille compte bien des érudits parmi ses membres…j’ai cru voir le portrait du très excellent directeur Phinéas Nigellus Black au-dessus de la cheminée, dans la salle de réception ?<br/>-	Exactement, Maître. Mais aucun n’est aussi brillant que vous…</p><p>Voldemort n’estima pas nécessaire de répondre aux flatteries de son disciple. Il continua d’examiner les étagères.</p><p>-	J’aimerai parler seul à mademoiselle Black, Cygnus.<br/>-	Bien, mon Seigneur.</p><p>Le père lança un regard à sa fille avant de disparaître. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres se tourna vers la sorcière et lui tendit une main qu’elle saisit avec hésitation.</p><p>-	Je suis Lord Voldemort. Enchanté de faire ta connaissance, Bellatrix, dit-il à la belle brune en portant sa main à ses lèvres.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Retour à Poudlard</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bellatrix fit une révérence maladroite, ce qui ôta un semblant de sourire au Lord. Son regard parcouru le corps de la jeune fille, sans exprimer ni dégoût ni désir. D’un geste, il l’invita à s’asseoir en face de lui, avant de prendre lui même place dans un sofa de cuir. Sa poitrine se soulevait lentement au rythme de sa respiration. Il avait l’air tout à fait à l’aise, à l’inverse de la sorcière dont le cœur battait la chamade, lui provoquant une nausée violente qu’elle tentait de réprimer de toutes ses forces.</p><p>-	Après ce que j’avais entendu te concernant, Bellatrix, je t’imaginais plus loquace.</p><p>La brune sentit une chaleur étrange lui monter aux joues et comprit que son visage avait pris une couleur pourpre, ce qui ne fit qu’intensifier son embarra. Elle fixait ses mains moites qui étaient nerveusement agrippées au tissu de sa robe.</p><p>-	Je devine, au vu ton attitude, que tu as été remise à ta place de femme. Au moins les Lestrange seront satisfaits. Personnellement, je ne compte pas discuter avec une ménagère. Tu peux disposer, Black.<br/>
-	Je ne suis pas une ménagère ! répliqua Bellatrix.</p><p>Lord Voldemort resta de marbre, mais la jeune femme crut voir une lueur traverser ses yeux.</p><p>-	Plait-il ? Dit-il en levant ce qui avait dû être un sourcil.<br/>
-	Je suis une puissante sorcière, jamais je ne serai que l’épouse d’un homme !<br/>
-	Baisse d’un ton veux-tu, siffla le mage. Ce n’est pas une façon de t’adresser à tes aînés, jeune insolente.</p><p>Bellatrix observa le sorcier. Il prenait un air menaçant, mais avait pourtant l’air amusé du comportement de la gamine. Néanmoins, elle ne prit pas le risque de le contrarier et reprit son calme.</p><p>-	Je vous prie de m’excuser, My Lord. C’est juste que…tout le monde semble savoir mieux que moi ce que je dois faire de ma vie. Personne ne prête attention à mes capacités.<br/>
-	Cesse de te plaindre. Tu es bien née, ce n’est pas donné à tout le monde. Et détrompe-toi, je sais exactement ce dont tu es capable, Bellatrix, dit-il d’une voix mystérieuse.</p><p>À ces mots, il se leva et sorti de la pièce, laissant la jeune sorcière seule et tremblante. Elle n’avait pas bien compris ce qui venait de se passer, mais savait une chose : Lord Voldemort était l’un des seuls à voir en elle autre chose qu’une simple femme. Sans qu’elle ne sache vraiment pourquoi, cette simple pensée la rendait euphorique et emplissait son cœur d’une douce chaleur. C’est l’esprit apaisé, malgré les deux semaines atroces qu’elle venait de passer, qu’elle regagna Poudlard pour y reprendre les cours.</p><p>Bellatrix était bien décidée à faire remonter ses notes et à regagner sa place de meilleure élève. Elle voulait battre tous les autres pour montrer que personne ne pouvait la surpasser. Le professeur Slughorn, qui dispensait les cours de potion, en fut plus que ravi.</p><p>-	Eh bien mademoiselle Black, votre talent nous avait manqué ! Cet élixir éternel est parfait ! Déclara l’homme rondouillet d’une voix aigüe. Dix points pour Serpentard.</p><p>La jeune Black ne pu retenir un sourire de satisfaction en voyant les moues de jalousie s’afficher sur les visages des élèves de Gryffondor avec qui ils partageaient le cours de potion. Elle entendit Mary Towler, de la maison rivale, chuchoter aux oreilles de son amie rousse en la pointant du doigt, sans comprendre ce que la peste disait. À la fin du cours, elle les suivit discrètement jusqu’aux toilettes des filles. Les deux élèves se racontaient les ragots de Poudlard à voix basse. Visiblement, elles pensaient être seules.</p><p>-	Tu te rends compte, disait Mary, ces crétins de Serpentard sont en tête dans le classement cette année.<br/>
-	J’espère qu’ils ne vont pas remporter la coupe. J’entends des choses bizarres sur eux en ce moment. Il paraît que de plus en plus de leurs anciens élèves rejoignent le mage noir dont ma mère parle tout le temps.<br/>
-	Celui qui se fait appeler le Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Il paraît qu’il est à l’origine des disparitions récentes…ses partisans auraient même torturé des moldus. En même temps ils sont tous consanguins, tu m’étonnes qu’ils deviennent violents. Regarde cette folle de Black par exemple elle…</p><p>La Gryffondor n’eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu’un éclair de lumière rouge fusait en sa direction, la ratant de peu, et faisait exploser un robinet. Bellatrix leur faisait face, tenant à la main sa baguette qu’elle pointait vers les deux filles.</p><p>-	<em>Expelliarmus<em> ! S’écria-t-elle en désarmant la rousse qui la regardait avec des yeux écarquillés. Sale sang-de-bourbe je vais t’apprendre à être médisante, siffla la brune à Mary. <em>Incarcerem<em> !</em></em></em></em></p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>Des cordes vinrent ligoter et étrangler la pauvre élève qui suffoquait tandis que son amie tentait en vain de la libérer. Bellatrix observait le spectacle avec un sourire sadique.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>-	Bellatrix fait quelque chose ! Lui implora la rousse, désemparée.<br/>
-	<em>Silencio<em>, répondit la sorcière, rendant muette son adversaire. <em>Petrificus Totalus<em>.</em></em></em></em></p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em></em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>Elle s’approcha à pas lents de Mary Towler, toujours prisonnière des cordes, qui était au bord de l’évanouissement. Ses yeux étaient baignés de larmes. Bellatrix lui caressa doucement la joue et sortit délicatement un objet au reflet brillant de sa poche. Elle lui lança une moue faussement désolée.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em></em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>-	Pourquoi pleures-tu, petite moldue ? N’êtes-vous pas censés être courageux, chez les Gryffondor ?</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em></em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>À la vue du poignard que la brune avait en main, Mary tenta d’hurler mais le bâillon serré qui recouvrait sa bouche l’en empêchait. Bellatrix saisit violemment son bras et y approcha la pointe de l’arme blanche.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em></em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>-	J’espère que ce petit souvenir te servira de leçon, dit-elle joyeusement en enfonçant la lame dans la chair de la fille.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em></em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>L’aînée des Black disparut avant que tout témoin puisse la trouver sur les lieux de l’agression, prenant soin de lancer le sortilège oubliettes aux deux victimes avant de s’en aller, mais laissant une trace ineffaçable sur l’avant bras de la jeune Towler.<br/>
Le reste de l’année fut doux. Bellatrix ne fut jamais accusée pour la torture subie par l’élève de Gryffondor, même si les rumeurs désignaient encore une fois les élèves de Serpentard. Elle continuait de briller par ses notes exceptionnelles et ses camarades se montraient sympathiques à son égard. À vrai dire, la seule tâche grandissante qui gâchait sa dernière année était l’approche de son mariage avec le jeune Rodolphus. Elle reçu d’ailleurs une lettre de sa part peu avant les vacances de Pâques. La première chose qu’elle pensa était que le sorcier avait l’écriture la plus immonde qui puisse exister.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em></em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em></em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Chère Bellatrix,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em></em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em></em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>J’espère que tu te portes bien. Je me permets de continuer à te tutoyer, nous ne nous étions jamais vouvoyés auparavant et je ne vois pas pourquoi nous commencerions maintenant que nous sommes fiancés.<br/>
J’ai ouï dire de ce qui c’était passé avec la sang-de-bourbe à Poudlard, j’espère que celui qui lui a fait cela a été récompensé. Lui graver son statut sur son avant bras à l’arme blanche, voilà une idée digne des plus nobles sorciers. J’ai hâte que tu m’en dises plus.<br/>
Tu en auras l’occasion, puisque mes parents et moi-même t’invitons à passer un week-end dans notre résidence secondaire pendant les prochaines vacances. Ta famille nous a déjà donné son accord, notre elfe de maison viendra te chercher le premier mardi de la première semaine, et te ramènera chez toi le jeudi.<br/>
J’ai hâte de te voir et d’apprendre à te connaître.<em></em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em></em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em></em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Rodolphus Lestrange."<em></em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em></em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em></em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em></em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em></em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>À la lecture de cette lettre, Bellatrix frémit d’horreur. Un week-end entier avec les Lestrange. Dire qu’elle passait un bel après-midi, sa journée était fichue. Elle en parla le soir même à Andromeda.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em></em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em></em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>-	Deux jours ! Je ne sais pas ce que tu as fait Bella, mais le sors semble s’acharner sur toi, dit la cadette en riant.<br/>
-	Je vais mourir, dit la brune s’enfonçant dans le canapé de cuir de la Salle Commune.<br/>
-	Mais non, mais non. Puis si tu t’ennuies, tu pourras toujours concocter un philtre de confusion et regarder tes beaux-parents se disputer toute la journée.<br/>
-	Dis donc, mademoiselle Black ! D’où vous vient cette inspiration ? Seriez-vous en train de devenir la nouvelle Bellatrix ?<br/>
-	Jamais je ne pourrais égaler la plus terrible sorcière de Poudlard !</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em></em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em></em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>Les deux sœurs éclatèrent de rire. Discuter avec Andromeda avait aidé Bellatrix à penser à d’autres choses plus joyeuses. Dans la soirée, quelques filles étaient venues la questionner à propos de Rodolphus, les yeux pleins d’admiration. La sorcière devinait aisément que ces filles rêvaient d’être à sa place. Épouser un Lestrange était le but de bien d’entre elles. Si seulement l’aînée des Black avait pu penser de la même façon, les choses auraient été bien plus simples.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em></em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em></em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>Mais il n’en était rien, et lorsque le jour de se rendre chez sa belle-famille arriva, Bellatrix était enfermée dans la chambre de son manoir.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em></em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em></em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>-	Je ne sortirai pas ! Je n’irai pas chez les Lestrange !<br/>
-	Bellatrix Black pour l’amour de Merlin ouvrez cette porte ! Lui ordonnait Druella.<br/>
-	Non, non et non ! Laissez moi tranquille ! Vous ne pouvez pas m’y obliger, hurlait la fille.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em></em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em></em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>Bellatrix avait, grâce à un sortilège, scellé définitivement la serrure de sa porte. Elle entendit le pas autoritaire de son père s’approcher. Cygnus murmura à sa femme de s’écarter, et avant que Bellatrix eut le temps de se mettre à l’abri, le mur entier explosa dans un vacarme assourdissant. Son père la releva fermement et la traîna jusqu’à l’entrée alors que Bellatrix se débattait en criant sa colère. Narcissa la dévisagea et leva les yeux au ciel avant de reprendre l’écriture de ce qui devait être une lettre. Andromeda semblait amusée par le spectacle. Cygnus, lui, fulminait.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em></em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em></em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>-	Qu’allons-nous faire de vous ? Demanda-t-il. Vous êtes pire qu’une gamine, vous vous comportez comme une folle. Ce n’est pas dans un manoir que vous avez votre place, mais à Sainte Mangouste !<br/>
-	Je préfèrerais être envoyée dans cet hôpital sordide plutôt qu’aller chez les Lestrange, père !<br/>
-	Je n’ai que faire de vos volontés, Bellatrix ! J’ai honte de vous.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em></em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em></em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>La brune sentit son cœur se serrer. Elle se rendit compte qu’elle avait peut-être exagéré, et se releva doucement. D’un mouvement de baguette, elle dépoussiéra sa longue robe noire. Son père la toisait avec colère. Il ordonna à leur elfe de maison d’aller chercher la valise de sa fille et accompagna cette dernière jusqu’aux grilles du manoir où un autre elfe l’attendait. C’était Barby, l’elfe des Lestrange. Bellatrix se traina en geignant jusqu’à la créature disgracieuse qui l’attendait patiemment. Elle lança un dernier regard implorant à ses parents qui l’observaient depuis le perron.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em></em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em></em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>-	Tâche de te comporter comme une dame, l’intima Druella.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em></em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em></em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>Bellatrix lui tira la langue avant de saisir la main rachitique de Barby. Ils disparurent aussitôt.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em></em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em></em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em></em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em></em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>****</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em></em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em></em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em></em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em></em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>La résidence secondaire des Lestrange était somptueuse. Bellatrix, en transplanant avec l’elfe, s’était retrouvée en France. En Normandie, plus précisément, devant un manoir de pierres blanches surplombant d’immenses falaises aux pieds desquelles se brisaient violemment les vagues de la Manche. L’air salin revigora la jeune sorcière qui essaya de se motiver à l’idée de voir ses beaux-parents et son fiancé.<br/>
Merida Lestrange vint l’accueillir chaleureusement lorsqu’elle passa le pas de la porte.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em></em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em></em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>-	Bellatrix ma douce, je suis désolée de ne pas avoir pu vous accompagner durant votre voyage. J’espère que Barby n’a pas été trop ennuyant.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em></em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em></em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>La jeune sorcière jeta un regard à l’elfe de maison qui se tenait à genoux devant la maîtresse de maison. Il n’avait pas dit un mot depuis son arrivée.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em></em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em></em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>-	Non madame, tout s’est déroulé à merveille.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em></em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em></em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>Merida semblait soulagée que sa bru adopte une attitude courtoise. Elle devait craindre son tempérament belliqueux. Elle fit une visite du manoir à Bellatrix qui l’écouta docilement, lui accordant ça et là des sourires hypocrites. La brune avait décidé de faire bonne figure. Elle s’était assez donnée en spectacle chez ses parents. Après tout, elle faisait partie de la haute société et ne pouvait pas se comporter comme une gamine éternellement, et encore moins en public.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em></em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em></em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>-	Ne vous inquiétez pas, mon époux et mes fils seront de retour d’ici une heure. Ils sont partis chasser avec leur oncle. Ce dernier nous rejoindra pour le déjeuner, je suis sûre que vous l’apprécierez. C’est un homme un peu excentrique, mais absolument adorable.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em></em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em></em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>En effet, les quatre hommes de la famille revinrent peu de temps après. Arsenius tenait une perdrix à la main. Il salua Bellatrix et l’embrassa sur les deux joues.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em></em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em></em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>-	Toujours aussi jolie mademoiselle Black. Bien installée ?<br/>
-	Parfaitement, monsieur Lestrange, dit-elle avec difficulté.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em></em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em></em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>Rodolphus s’approcha à son tour de la brune, avec un sourire mal assuré.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em></em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em></em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>-	Ma chère. J’ai hâte de te faire découvrir les environs. J’avais pensé que nous pourrions nous promener sur la plage dans l’après-midi.<br/>
-	Avec plaisir, grinça Bellatrix.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em></em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em></em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>Le plus jeune frère, Rabastan, se contenta de lui adresser un hochement de tête en guise de salutation. Le dernier homme, âgé d’une soixantaine d’années, portait une veste en peau de mouton et avait des cheveux grisâtres mal coiffés. Si on ignorait qu’il venait d’une grande famille, on aurait pu le confondre avec n’importe quel paysan. Ce dernier lui adressa un sourire édenté et la prit dans ses bras.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em></em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em></em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>-	Voici donc la nouvelle recrue ! Amaury Lestrange, pour vous servir !<br/>
-	Enchantée, je suis Bellatrix Black.<br/>
-	Je sais, je sais, mademoiselle ! Mais plus pour longtemps, lui dit-il en lui adressant un regard moqueur.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em></em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em></em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>L’ambiance était courtoise pendant le déjeuner. Merida s’appliquait à faire la conversation, Bellatrix se contentait de répondre aux questions superficielles de ses hôtes concernant sa scolarité et sa noble famille.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em></em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em></em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>-	J’ai connu ton arrière grand-père, Cygnus, intervint Amaury. Un sacré sorcier ! Chaque fois que je le croisais, il avait un nouvel elfe de maison. Je n’ose pas imaginer ce qu’il leur faisait, dit-il d’un air amusé. Son épouse était d’une grande beauté…je n’arrive pas à remettre son prénom…<br/>
-	Violetta, née Bulstrode, lui répondit Bellatrix. Je n’ai pas eu la chance de les connaître.<br/>
-	Hmm, une grande famille que les Black. C’est une bonne chose que nos deux familles se retrouvent unies d’ici la fin de l’année. En plus, vous êtes français si je ne m’abuse ?<br/>
-	Nos ancêtres l’étaient, effectivement.<br/>
-	Hmm, c’est bien, très bien. Si j’avais eu un fils, moi aussi j’aurais tout fait pour le mettre avec une Black ! Les femmes sont superbes chez vous. Pas que les Lestrange soient laides, mais vous c’est autre chose. Enfin. Ma chère Merida, reste-t-il de l’hydromel ? Je suis assoiffé.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em></em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em></em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>Les bavardages continuèrent, le déjeuner semblait se prolonger de façon interminable. Cela faisait déjà deux heures qu’ils étaient à table. Bellatrix fixait les aiguilles de l’horloge se mouvoir avec une lenteur insupportable. Le week-end s’annonçait long, très long. Une fois l’affaire enfin terminée, Bellatrix fut autorisée à monter dans sa chambre pour se reposer. De la fenêtre, elle avait une vue imprenable sur la mer agitée. Le temps était doux, le ciel était bleu. On pouvait entendre le cri des mouettes qui survolaient la propriété qui semblait s’étendre sur plusieurs hectares ainsi que le va-et-vient des vagues. Bellatrix s’assoupit très rapidement, bercée par les douces mélodies du dehors.<br/>
Elle fut tirée de son sommeil quand quelqu’un vint toquer à sa porte quelques heures plus tard. Elle hésita à aller ouvrir, puis le fit à contrecœur. C’était Rodolphus. Celui-ci ne se gêna pas pour entrer dans sa chambre sans son invitation.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em></em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em></em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>-	Et bien, quelles manières, fit remarquer Bellatrix.<br/>
-	C’est toi qui parle, dit le jeune homme avec un sourire narquois.<br/>
-	Qu’est ce que tu veux ?<br/>
-	Ma proposition de promenade sur la plage tient toujours, affirma-t-il.<br/>
-	Ton obligation tu veux dire, soupira la brune.<br/>
-	Tu n’as pas à rendre les choses difficiles, tu sais. Nous pourrions très bien être amis. Ces fiançailles n’étaient pas plus souhaitées par toi que par moi. Mais nous n’avons pas le choix alors tu pourrais au moins faire un effort.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em></em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em></em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>Bellatrix se tourna vers la fenêtre et fit mine d’observer le paysage. Rodolphus, exaspéré, s’approcha d’elle.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em></em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em></em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>-	Bon alors, tu viens ?</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em></em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em></em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>La brune se retourna vers le garçon pour lui lancer un regard moqueur.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em></em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em></em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>-	Et bien tu sors de cette chambre oui ou non ? Je ne vais pas sortir ainsi vêtue !</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em></em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em></em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>Le visage de Rodolphus tourna au rouge vif et il sortit précipitamment, ce qui déclencha un fou rire chez la jeune Black. Elle passa une longue jupe bleu clair au tissu moins épais que celui de sa robe, et un chemisier de la même couleur, brodé de fine dentelle. Elle daigna même attacher ses cheveux en chignon bas afin que le vent ne lui ramène pas constamment à la figure. Quand elle rejoignit son fiancé dans le hall d’entrée, celui-ci l’observa avec satisfaction.<br/>
Ils allèrent à pieds jusqu’à une crique isolée. L’endroit était idyllique : la lumière dorée de la fin d’après-midi donnait à la mer l’apparence d’un immense lac d’or, les falaises de calcaire projetaient leur ombre sur la place de sable fin et les conifères diffusaient une douce odeur qui se mêlait à celle des écumes. Un doux sentiment d’apaisement s’empara de la sorcière.<br/>
Les deux jeunes gens s’assirent dans le sable et observèrent le coucher du soleil en silence.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em></em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em></em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>-	J’aime quelqu’un, déclara soudainement Rodolphus. Une fille de Durmstrang. Elle s’appelle Helena. Elle a des cheveux blonds comme le soleil, une peau dorée comme le sable, des yeux verts comme l’émeraude…c’est la plus belle créature qu’il m’ait été donné de croiser.<br/>
-	Arrête tu vas me faire chialer, dit Bellatrix en s’allongeant.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em></em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em></em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>Lestrange la regarda, l’air amusé.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em></em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em></em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>-	Elle s’est mariée l’hiver dernier. Tu n’as pas à t’en faire.<br/>
-	Merlin tout puissant, je suis sauvée ! Ricana la sorcière.<br/>
-	Tu n’as pas de petit copain toi ? Tu n’es pourtant pas si laide, pour ne pas dire très jolie.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em></em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em></em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>Les pensées de Bellatrix se dirigèrent immédiatement vers le mage noir croisé le soir de ses fiançailles. Elle revit ses longues mains fines, sa peau pâle, ses pommettes saillantes, son regard hypnotisant…</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em></em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em></em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>-	Non.<br/>
-	Ah. Ça ne m’étonnes pas en fait.<br/>
-	Pourquoi ça ? Tu crois que personne ne pourrait me supporter, avoue-le.<br/>
-	Je n’avais pas pensé à telle chose même s’il est vrai que tu as un caractère particulier…non, moi je me disais simplement que t’es pas le genre de nana à courir après les garçons. Et tant mieux, si tu veux mon avis.<br/>
-	Je ne l’ai pas demandé mais il me sied, déclara Bellatrix en s’esclaffant.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em></em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em></em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>Rodolphus se leva d’un bond et courut vers la mer en ôtant sa chemise. Il y plongea d’un coup, et en sortit la tête quelques secondes plus tard en riant.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em></em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em></em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>-	T’attends quoi ? Viens !</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em></em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em></em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>Bellatrix ne se fit pas prier. Elle plongea entièrement habillée, le nœud qui tenait ses longues boucles brunes se défit lorsqu’elle entra dans l’eau glaciale. Les deux explosèrent de rire et s’amusèrent à s’arroser d’eau salée pendant un moment. Tout à coup, la jeune femme s’arrêta, les yeux fixés sur le bras gauche de son fiancé.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em></em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em></em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>-	Qu’est ce que c’est ? Dit-elle sans détacher le regard du dessin noir représentant une tête de mort vomissant un serpent qui ornait l’avant-bras nu de Rodolphus.<br/>
-	Oh ça, répondit le jeune homme. C’est la marque des Ténèbres. Seuls les plus fidèles disciples du Maître la portent, expliqua-t-il fièrement. Il s’en sert pour nous appeler lorsqu’il a besoin de nos services.<br/>
-	Quel genre de service ? Demanda Bellatrix, curieuse.<br/>
-	Je ne peux pas te le dire. Il faut faire partie de l’Ordre pour connaître les intentions du Seigneur des Ténèbres.<br/>
-	Je pourrais le rejoindre, cette ordre ? Questionna Bellatrix avec espoir.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em></em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em></em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>Rodolphus rit aux éclats.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em></em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em></em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>-	Mais enfin Bella, tu es une femme !</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em></em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em></em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>Il n’attendit pas de réponse de la part de la jolie brune, et sortit de l’eau. Bellatrix le suivit.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em></em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em></em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>-	Je ne suis pas n’importe quelle femme ! Je suis une puissante sorcière, qui appartient à une puissante famille. Moi aussi j’aimerai me battre pour mes idées ! Le Seigneur des Ténèbres pourrait avoir besoin de quelqu’un comme moi à ses côtés, je saurai me prouver utile.<br/>
-	Je n’en doute pas.<br/>
-	Alors ? Tu pourrais lui parler de moi ! Lui dire à quel point je désire être sa servante !<br/>
-	Il n’en est pas question, siffla Rodolphus. Je n’aurais pas dû engager la conversation sur un tel sujet. N’en parlons plus.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em></em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em></em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>Bellatrix tenta en vain de convaincre le sorcier, il ne voulait rien entendre. Le reste du week-end fut néanmoins un peu moins long que ce à quoi elle s’attendait. Rodolphus fit les efforts nécessaires pour balayer le malaise qui s’était installé entre eux après leur discussion. Elle lui en était reconnaissante mais le mépris dont il avait fait preuve à son égard lui restait en travers de la gorge. Désormais, elle ferait tout pour lui prouver à quel point il avait eu tord. Elle ferait tout pour être la première femme à servir le Seigneur des Ténèbres.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em></em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em></em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Les derniers mois d'une Serpentard</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jamais Bellatrix n’avait travaillé aussi dur qu’après son retour de vacances. Lorsqu’elle n’était pas en cours, on la trouvait à la bibliothèque en train d’étudier des sujets qui n’étaient même pas au programme. Elle avait fait des avancées considérables et perfectionné sa technique de façon admirable. Elle connaissait tous les sorts possibles et imaginables, les utilisait sur ses camarades sans le moindre remord dès que l’occasion se présentait, et ce sans jamais se faire prendre. Plus que jamais, elle était décidée à prouver sa valeur. Bellatrix obtint les meilleurs résultats de sa promotion aux ASPIC, ce qui ne surprit personne. Dumbledore lui-même vint féliciter la sorcière un début de soirée où elle sortait de la bibliothèque après de longues heures de recherche.</p><p>-	Mademoiselle Black, je pensais bien que je vous trouverais dans les environs. Madame Pince m’a dit que vous passiez votre temps le nez fourré dans les livres ces temps-ci. Visiblement, cela vous a beaucoup servi, même si je n’ai jamais douté de vos incroyables talents en matière de magie. Je tiens à vous féliciter personnellement pour vos résultats.<br/>
-	Merci, professeur Dumbledore.</p><p>Le directeur lui lança un regard indéchiffrable derrière ses lunettes en forme de demi lune que la jeune Black trouvait ridicules.</p><p>-	J’espère que vous vous servirez de vos connaissances à bon escient, Bellatrix, lui dit-il d’un ton énigmatique.</p><p>La sorcière soutint son regard d’un air effronté. Ce vieillard traite à son sang pouvait garder ses conseils pour lui-même pensa-t-elle. Elle fit une révérence au directeur et déclara :</p><p>-	Je vous remercie pour vos encouragement, professeur. Je crains devoir vous fausser compagnie, Rabastan m’attend. J’ai promis de l’aider à réviser son Histoire de la magie.<br/>
-	C’est très bien mademoiselle Black. Vous transmettrez mes amitiés à votre futur beau-frère, lui dit-il avec un sourire étrange.</p><p>Bellatrix lui tourna les talons, passablement contrariée. Elle alla en effet rejoindre le plus jeune des Lestrange qui l’attendait dans la salle commune des Serpentards. Quand il l’aperçut, il se leva, l’air enthousiaste.</p><p>-	Ah, enfin tu es là !</p><p>Leur relation s’était arrangée depuis son séjour dans la résidence secondaire. Rabastan et elle s’entendait relativement bien. Plus encore, il constituait son unique soutient en dehors de Narcissa et d’Andromeda. Par ailleurs, le jeune garçon, qui était dans la même promotion que la benjamine Black, lui rapportait tous les détails croustillants qu’il fallait connaître sur la jolie blonde.</p><p>-	Des nouvelles de Narcissa ? Demanda Bellatrix en se laissant tomber sur le sofa avec un sourire curieux.<br/>
-	Comme d’habitude, répliqua Rabastan avec un air sournois. Lucius Malfoy lui tourne autour comme un rapace, et ça n’a pas l’air de déplaire à ta sœur.<br/>
-	Dégoutant. Bon, passons aux choses sérieuses. Tu as revu les chapitres dont nous avions parlé ?</p><p>Les deux serpentards étudièrent leurs leçons pendant une heure. Bellatrix trouvait que Rabastan progressait vite, mais elle s’ennuyait de devoir revoir le programme des quatrièmes années. Aussi, dès qu’elle put, elle changea de sujet.</p><p>-	Dis-moi, chuchota-t-elle. Rodolphus est toujours au service du Seigneur des Ténèbres ?<br/>
-	Tu es folle d’en parler ici, répliqua le garçon à voix basse en jetant un coup d’œil autour d’eux. Tu n’as qu’à lui demander toi-même !</p><p>Bellatrix se remémora la dernière fois qu’elle et son fiancé avait abordé le sujet et grimaça. Lui en parler n’était probablement pas la meilleure idée. Elle se contenta d’hausser les épaules et de déclarer qu’elle allait se coucher, bien qu’il fut encore tôt.</p><p>****</p><p>Bientôt, ce fut la fin de l’année et tous les élèves de Poudlard se trouvèrent réunis dans la Grande Salle pour le discours du directeur et l’annonce du vainqueur de la coupe des quatre maisons. Dès que Dumbledore ouvrit la bouche, Bellatrix fit mine de s’endormir, ce qui déclencha l’hilarité à la table des Serpentards. Le rire général qui avait gagné les élèves fut remplacé par des cris de joie à l’annonce de leur victoire. Les couleurs de leur maison tapissèrent alors les murs du château. La dernière année de Bellatrix se terminait de la façon la plus géniale qui soit, et elle quitta les lieux non sans grande émotion. Avant de gagner le train qui la séparerait définitivement de l’école de sorcellerie, elle jeta un dernier regard à l’immense bâtisse, se rappelant les longues années qu’elle y avait passé. Elle était entrée dans cette école comme une jeune sorcière de haut rang, mais faible. Elle en sortait puissante, grandie. Bellatrix n’était pas attachée aux lieux, ni aux professeurs, mais était heureuse d’avoir pu bénéficier d’un excellent enseignement. Elle ferait son possible pour mettre l’ensemble de ses connaissances durement acquises au service du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Maintenant qu’elle n’avait plus à se préoccuper des cours, elle pourrait trouver une solution pour rejoindre ses rangs. D’ailleurs, la sorcière avait déjà une idée en tête.<br/>
En effet, elle avait remarqué lors du dîné qui avait eu lieu le jour de ses fiançailles que Lord Voldemort semblait être particulièrement proche d’Ambroise Avery. Or, la fille de ce dernier faisait partie de la promotion de la sorcière fraîchement diplômée. Ainsi, durant le trajet du retour à bord du Poudlard Express, ce ne fut pas aux côtés de ses jeunes sœurs que Bellatrix décida de s’asseoir mais bien avec Lyanna Avery. Celle-ci n’avait pas beaucoup d’amis, pour ne pas dire aucun. Bellatrix l’avait déjà croisée au Manoir car les Avery étaient souvent invités lors de dîners mondains, mais n’avait jamais réellement engagé la conversation avec la discrète héritière. Ce jour là pourtant, elle ne s’en priva pas.</p><p>-	Félicitation pour tes ASPIC. J’ai entendu dire que tu avais eu de très bons résultats, dit Bellatrix qui en réalité n’en avait absolument aucune idée.<br/>
-	Oh…ils n’étaient pas si excellents. Je n’ai eu qu’un optimal en divination…bredouilla timidement Lyanna.<br/>
-	Mais c’est très bien ! C’est important la divination, assura la brune qui pensait tout le contraire.<br/>
-	Merci…toi en revanche, personne ne tarit d’éloges à ton propos…tu es si douée…<br/>
-	Oh, tu sais, ce n’est pas si extraordinaire. J’ai eu beaucoup de chance.<br/>
-	Ne sois pas si modeste…<br/>
-	Dis, je me faisais la réflexion. Nos deux familles sont relativement proches mais je n’ai jamais eu l’occasion d’en savoir plus sur toi. Peut-être que tu pourrais passer au manoir maintenant que nous avons terminé notre scolarité. Nous aurons tout le temps du monde pour faire plus ample connaissance.</p><p>Les yeux de la jeune Lyanna se mirent à briller. C’était sans doute la première fois que quelqu’un s’intéressait à elle. Elle répondit vivement qu’elle en serait ravie, et donna aussitôt ses coordonnées à Bellatrix afin que cette dernière lui envoie un hibou dès qu’elle le souhaiterait. Satisfaite, l’aînée des Black la remercia et alla voir sa cadette. Andromeda était, comme à son habitude, plongée dans un grimoire. Bellatrix lui arracha des mains et se mit à lire la page à laquelle il était ouvert.</p><p>-	« Oh ! combien il est facile à ceux qui n’ont aucune peine personnelle de parler d’effort et de courage ! » Clama Bellatrix avant de s’arrêter et de vérifier la couverture du livre qu’elle tenait en main. C’est quoi cette merde ? Jane Austen ?</p><p>Son visage devint livide. Son regard sombre fut traversé par une leur de rage. Elle jeta le livre à terre, comme s’il avait brûlé sa peau, avant de lancer un incendio dessus.</p><p>-	Où as-tu trouvé ça ? siffla Bellatrix.<br/>
-	Bella je…<br/>
-	Où as-tu trouvé cette immondice ? Hurla Bellatrix, faisant sursauter la moitié du wagon qui regardait maintenant les deux sœurs d’un air curieux.<br/>
-	Ce n’est qu’un livre…balbutia Andromeda.</p><p>La brune la saisit violemment par le bras et l’entraina à l’abri des regards avant de la plaquer contre la paroi du train.</p><p>-	Me prends-tu pour une simple d’esprit, Dromeda ? Demanda Bellatrix, folle de rage. C’est une pourriture moldue que tu lisais, en public qui plus est. Comment te l’es-tu procurée ? Pourquoi ? Veux-tu faire honte à notre noble famille ?<br/>
-	Arrête un peu avec tes sottises, ce n’est rien de mal.<br/>
-	Rien de mal ? C’est une abomination, répliqua Bellatrix la voix tremblante. Je ne veux plus jamais te revoir avec quoi que ce soit du genre, m’as-tu bien comprise ? Si père et mère apprenaient cela…<br/>
-	Père et mère sont fous de penser qu’il existe une hiérarchie entre les êtres, et toi aussi Bella ! C’est de la belle littérature, Jane Austen est…<br/>
-	Tais-toi ! Ferme-la ! Idiote ! Ne t’avises pas de soutenir à nouveau ce genre de propos ! Cria Bellatrix avec un air horrifié.</p><p>La sorcière fit volte-face, laissant sa sœur au bord des larmes, seule. Bellatrix tremblait de rage. Pourquoi n’avait-elle rien vu venir ? Elle avait failli à son devoir d’aînée, et maintenant sa cadette prenait la défense des nuisibles. Si Andromeda continuait ainsi…non, il valait mieux ne pas y penser. Il était encore temps de rectifier le tir.<br/>
Lorsque les trois sœurs arrivèrent enfin chez elles en compagnie de Cygnus et Druella qui étaient venus les chercher à la gare, Bellatrix se précipita dans la chambre d’Andromeda. Elle ne prit pas longtemps à trouver ce qu’elle cherchait. Son effrontée de sœur n’avait pas un, ni deux, mais une dizaine d’ouvrages moldus en sa possession. Tous furent immédiatement détruis dans un tourbillon de flammes.</p><p>-	Qu’est ce qui te prend ! S’écria une voix. Tu n’as pas le droit !</p><p>Andromeda venait de faire irruption et tentait en vain d’empêcher sa sœur de faire un véritable carnage dans ses affaires. Bellatrix, d’un coup de baguette, ferma la porte de la chambre et plongea son regard dans celui effaré de sa cadette.</p><p>-	Ce que je fais ? Je te protège, sale ingrate. Tu n’as pas idée de ce dans quoi tu te fiches !<br/>
-	Je sais parfaitement ce que je fais, Bella ! Répliqua la sorcière aux cheveux châtains. Je ne compte pas subir vos opinions insensées toute ma vie !</p><p>Bellatrix fut tellement choquée par les propos de sa sœur qu’elle dut s’asseoir pour ne pas tomber à terre. Andromeda s’approcha d’elle doucement.</p><p>-	Je ne veux pas vous causer de torts…mais je ne supporte plus les propos que vous tenez à longueur de temps. Je les trouve injustes, vides. Même cette devise dont vous êtes si fiers n’est pour moi qu’une source d’embarra. « Toujours pur ». C’est ridicule, tu ne crois pas ?</p><p>La brune n’en revenait pas. Qu’est ce qui n’allait pas chez sa sœur ? N’avait-elle pas reçu la même éducation qu’elle-même et que Narcissa ? Bellatrix lui lança un regard noir.</p><p>-	Quand tu te retrouveras seule, parce que tu auras fait le choix de nous abandonner Narcissa et moi, il n’y aura pas de retour en arrière. Je ne pourrais jamais prendre ta défense si tu décides de trahir ta propre famille. Je ne te pardonnerai jamais si tu fais ce choix, tu m’entends ?</p><p>À ces mots, elle décida que la conversation était terminée et sortit de la chambre. Elle dut se retenir pour ne pas éclater en sanglots. Elle s’en voulait de ne pas avoir compris assez tôt, de ne pas avoir fait tout son possible pour tenir Andromeda loin de ces horreurs. Tout était clair désormais. Tous ces détails qu’elle n’avait pas su interpréter lui paraissait maintenant évidents. Les silences d’Andromeda pendant les discussions de famille portant sur le statut du sang, les regards fuyants quand on s’adressait à elle, les réponses vagues qu’elle apportait… Bellatrix avait toujours pensé que sa sœur était juste plus timide que les autres. En vérité, la cadette tout ce temps avait été révoltée, et avait mené sa propre révolution dans le plus grand secret. Jusqu’à aujourd’hui. Qu’allait-elle faire maintenant ? Bellatrix tenta de ne plus y penser. Pour le moment, elle ne pouvait rien faire de plus. Elle devait se concentrer sur elle-même.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Pauvre Andromeda... ou pauvre Bellatrix ? Quoi qu'il en soit, je crains que nous ayons assisté à la première rupture entre les deux soeurs... L'aînée trouvera-t-elle la force de pardonner à sa cadette ?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. L'armée des Ténèbres</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bellatrix ne tarda pas à écrire à Lyanna. Cette dernière fut toute joie lorsqu’elle arriva au manoir par une chaude journée de juillet. L’aînée des Black l’attendait dans la cour, vêtue de son habituelle robe noire au corset bien ajusté.</p><p>-	Merci beaucoup pour l’invitation ! J’étais ravie de recevoir ta lettre, Bellatrix !<br/>-	Le plaisir est partagé. Voudrais-tu faire une partie d’échec version sorcier ? Père vient d’acheter la dernière version. Le jeu est magnifique.<br/>-	Quelle bonne idée !</p><p>La brune l’invita à entrer en se maudissant elle-même d’avoir proposé cette idée stupide. Elle espérait au moins pouvoir tirer des informations sur Lord Voldemort pendant cette partie d’échec.<br/>Les deux filles prirent place de part et d’autre de la table et débutèrent le jeu. Bellatrix commença par parler de Poudlard puis interrogea sa camarade sur ses amours mais alla vite au but.</p><p>-	Et sinon…j’ai cru comprendre que ton père était proche du Seigneur des Ténèbres, non ?<br/>-	Oh, si…ils se connaissent de Poudlard, ils étaient dans la même promotion. Je crois qu’il faisait tous les deux partie d’un club qui s’appelait les Chevaliers de Walpurgis, ou quelque chose du genre.<br/>-	C’est quoi ce club ? Je n’en ai jamais entendu parler.<br/>-	C’est normal, il est secret. D’ailleurs si tu pouvais éviter d’en parler autour de toi…<br/>-	Bien sûr. Ils y faisaient quoi, les membres du club ?<br/>-	Je ne sais pas trop, mon père n’a pas voulu m’en dire plus. Tout ce que je sais, c’est qu’ils étaient tous de sang pur et qu’ils avaient les mêmes idées.<br/>-	Je vois… Le Seigneur des Ténèbres rend souvent visite à ton père ?<br/>-	Pas souvent, mais ça lui arrive. Ils vont dans le bureau quand le Maître vient chez nous. Je ne le vois pas vraiment. Pourquoi ?<br/>-	Comme ça. C’est juste qu’il est tellement mystérieux ce Lord… je me pose un tas de questions sur lui.<br/>-	Je comprends…moi je n’en ai que faire mais j’imagine que mon père pourrait te donner plus d’informations si tu le désires…<br/>-	Je le désire ! S’exclama Bellatrix. Je veux dire, ça pourrait être intéressant. Tu penses que je pourrais avoir une entrevue avec Ambroise Avery ?<br/>-	Il est très occupé…mais oui, cela peut se faire.</p><p>Bellatrix frémissait de joie. Si elle se débrouillait bien, elle pouvait peut-être convaincre le père Avery de parler d’elle à Lord Voldemort. La venue de Druella dans la pièce eu tôt fait de la ramener sur Terre.</p><p>-	Bellatrix, Rodolphus Lestrange est dans le salon. Il vous attend.<br/>-	Je vais peut-être y aller dans ce cas, dit Lyanna. Ce fut un réel plaisir, nous reparlerons plus tard de…<br/>-	Merci, Lyanna. Je t’enverrai un hibou, la coupa la brune.</p><p>Elle se rendit au salon où Rodolphus faisait mine d’admirer le plafond ouvragé. Bellatrix soupira en se rappelant que les noces approchaient à grands pas. Rodolphus dû l’entendre car il se tourna vers elle aussitôt.</p><p>-	Black, lui lança-t-il en s’inclinant.<br/>-	Lestrange, répondit-elle.</p><p>Il lui prit la main et la lui baisa en lui lançant un regard moqueur. Il jugea ensuite sa tenue d’un œil critique.</p><p>-	Toujours aussi joyeuses, tes robes.<br/>-	Toujours aussi pertinentes, tes remarques.</p><p>Rodolphus éclata de rire et lui tendit une main qu’elle saisit. Il l’entraina dehors. Bellatrix plissa les yeux, éblouie par le soleil. Elle n’aimait pas l’été et sa chaleur écrasante. Elle préférait de loin l’hiver, ses manteaux de neige et ses bourrasques glacées qui piquaient la peau. Elle évita tout de même de se plaindre, même si son visage trahissait ses pensées. </p><p>-	Je voulais savoir si tes parents t’avaient mise au courant de la date du mariage, dit le sorcier.<br/>-	Dans trois semaines, répondit Bellatrix en serrant les dents.<br/>-	Exact. Nous serons unis d’ici la fin du mois. Ce qui signifie que tu viendras emménager au manoir Lestrange.<br/>-	Sans blague.<br/>-	J’essaie d’être sérieux, Bellatrix, dit Rodolphus, agacé. Quoi qu’il en soit, je voulais que tu saches que ce mariage te donnera accès à notre coffre-fort à Gringott, bien que tu n’aies rien à lui envier vu ton patrimoine familial. Tu auras donc le droit d’y déposer ce que bon te sembles. Ensuite…</p><p>Il marqua un temps d’hésitation. Bellatrix déglutit. Elle devinait ce que le jeune sorcier s’apprêtait à dire.</p><p>-	Ensuite, il y aura la nuit de noce. Et…euh…enfin tu sais ce que nos familles attendent. Il nous faudra un héritier le plus vite possible. Je voulais t’en parler maintenant pour que…pour que tu te fasses à l’idée.</p><p>Pour que je me fasse à l’idée, pensa Bellatrix. Elle était hors d’elle. Elle ne supportait pas les propos de son fiancé. Qu’elle se fasse à l’idée de quoi ? D’être violée ? Avec l’accord de sa famille et de sa belle-famille ?<br/>Elle sentit la main de Rodolphus quitter la sienne avec difficulté et le regarda se la masser avec une grimace de douleur. Visiblement, elle venait de la lui serrer un peu trop fort. Beaucoup trop fort. Rodolphus la regardait avec méfiance et colère à la fois.</p><p>-	Écoute ce sont les règles ! Nous ne pouvons pas nous y dérober. Ça ne m’enchante pas plus que toi de passer par là, mais c’est une étape obligatoire du mariage.</p><p>Elle allait fuguer. Voilà la solution. Elle vivrait en ermite dans une grotte au fin fond de la Roumanie et se nourrirait de rats.</p><p>-	Bellatrix, tu m’entends quand je te parle ? Dis quelque-chose !<br/>-	Tu t’es brossé les dents ce matin ?</p><p>Rodolphus la regarda d’un air interloqué. Bellatrix tourna les talons et se dirigea vers le manoir. Le sorcier lui courut après mais elle ne l’écoutait pas. La brune refusait d’en entendre plus, elle alla s’enfermer dans sa chambre. Décidément, tout le monde dans cette maison avait perdu la raison. S’ils croyaient qu’elle allait gentiment obéir et se laisser traiter comme une esclave, ils se trompaient lourdement. Par Merlin, elle était Bellatrix Black ! Elle n’allait certainement pas se laisser faire.</p><p>****<br/>La réponse de Lyanna fut rapide. Ambroise Avery avait accepté de recevoir Bellatrix, qui avait insisté pour que le rendez-vous se passe la nuit. Il lui était impossible de quitter le manoir de ses parents en plein jour sans que ceux-ci ne soupçonnent quelque chose. Aussi, la jeune sorcière dû attendre minuit pour utiliser la cheminée. Une fois installée dedans, elle lâcha une poignée de poudre de cheminette et chuchota « manoir Avery » avant de disparaître dans une vague de flammes vertes.<br/>La seconde suivante, elle était dans un immense salon plongé dans la pénombre. Elle sortit sa baguette et murmura « lumos » afin d’éclairer la pièce. Bellatrix entendit un bruit de pas qui venait vers elle et fit volte-face. Lyanna se tenait devant elle.</p><p>-	Mon père t’attend dans son bureau.</p><p>Elle suivit la fille dans les longs couloirs du manoir qui était pourtant bien plus petit que le sien. Elles arrivèrent jusqu’à la seule pièce éclairée du bâtiment. Un homme était assis devant un imposant bureau de chêne encombré de grimoires en tout genre, et écrivait sur un vieux parchemin.</p><p>-	Père, annonça Lyanna, Bellatrix Black est ici.<br/>-	Bien, bien, fait-la entrer, et va te coucher il est tard.<br/>-	Oui père.</p><p>La fille jeta un coup d’œil à Bellatrix, lui faisant signe d’entrer, et referma la porte derrière elle. La brune se sentit soudain très mal à l’aise. Toute la confiance qu’elle avait emmagasinée s’échappa en une fraction de seconde lorsque Avery se tourna vers elle et que son regard vicieux parcourut ses courbes avec avidité.</p><p>-	Black. Ravi de vous revoir. Comment se porte votre fiancé ?<br/>-	Bien, monsieur.<br/>-	Pourquoi avez-vous tenu à me rencontrer ce soir ? Dit-il avec un sourire pervert.<br/>-	C’est à propos du Seigneur des Ténèbres, monsieur.</p><p>Le sourire de l’homme s’effaça pour laisser place à un visage strict.</p><p>-	Qu’est ce que vous pouvez bien vouloir du Maître, jeune femme ?<br/>-	Je veux le servir. Je veux lui montrer que je suis une excellente combattante, que je…<br/>-	Le Maître ne prend pas de femme dans ses rangs, je ne peux rien faire pour vous très chère.<br/>-	Mais je suis la meilleure sorcière de ma génération ! Puis qui êtes-vous pour parler en son nom ? Peut-être devriez-vous le laisser juger de mes capacités par lui-même.</p><p>Bellatrix était surprise de sa propre audace. Elle baissa les yeux dès qu’elle eut fini sa phrase. Ambroise Avery la regarda par-dessus ses lunettes sans rien dire un long moment, puis il brisa le silence.</p><p>-	Vous avez sûrement raison. Qu’en pensez vous, Maître ?</p><p>La sorcière se liquéfia sur place. La présence du Seigneur des Ténèbres lui sembla alors évidente. Elle pouvait sentir son énergie glaciale qui faisait battre son cœur si vite qu’elle pensa qu’il allait quitter sa poitrine d’un moment à l’autre. Ses jambes tremblaient comme si elles ne pouvaient d’un coup plus supporter le poids de son corps. Une étrange chaleur gagna la totalité de son être.</p><p>-	Je pense que mademoiselle Black n’est pas la sorcière la plus modeste que j’ai rencontrée, siffla une voix d’une froideur impressionnante.</p><p>Le mage noir vint prendre place aux côtés d’Avery. Son visage était faiblement éclairé par la lumière tamisée de la lampe du bureau. Les yeux de Bellatrix parcoururent ses traits fins qui lui donnaient une grâce infinie. Elle reprit soudain ses esprits.</p><p>-	Mon Seigneur je…j’ignorais que vous étiez là…je vous prie de m’excuser, bredouilla-t-elle en rougissant.<br/>-	Ne me fais pas perdre mon temps en te confondant en excuses, Bellatrix. Donne-moi plutôt une bonne raison d’accepter quelqu’un comme toi dans mes rangs.<br/>-	Je serai votre plus dévouée et meilleure servante, mon Seigneur. Tout le monde pourra vous le confirmer, je suis une sorcière redoutable. Je n’ai jamais perdu un duel.<br/>-	À Poudlard, précisa Voldemort. As-tu déjà combattu qui que ce soit en dehors de la sécurité de ta petite école ?<br/>-	Je…non mais…<br/>-	Alors tu ne sais rien des duels, siffla le mage noir.<br/>-	Et alors ? Rodolphus aussi ignorait tout des duels en sortant de Poudlard, pourtant vous l’avez accepté lui ! Je suis bien meilleure que lui, rétorqua la sorcière.</p><p>Le mage noir plongea regard glaçant dans ses yeux sombres. Bellatrix cru défaillir. Un léger sourire, quasiment imperceptible, se dessina sur les lèvres de Lord Voldemort.</p><p>-	C’est ce que nous verrons… retrouve moi ici demain, à la même heure.</p><p>Sans laisser le temps à la belle brune de répondre, le mage disparut dans un nuage de fumée noire. Bellatrix était au bord des larmes. Jamais elle n’avait été aussi heureuse. Elle rentra chez elle et lorsqu’elle fut dans son lit, elle eut un mal terrible à trouver le sommeil. Elle était bien trop excitée à l’idée de revoir le mage noir pour s’endormir.<br/>Ce ne fut qu’au petit matin que les bras de Morphée l’accueillirent. Malheureusement pour la sorcière, son repos ne fut pas long car Druella était bien décidée à revoir avec sa fille chaque détail de la cérémonie à venir. À huit heures tapantes, Madame Black ouvrait les rideaux de la chambre, inondant la pièce d’une lumière vive qui eu tôt fait de réveiller une Bellatrix encore à moitié dans les vapes. Il lui fallut de longues minutes pour émerger. Pendant que la brune sortait péniblement de son lit, non sans quelques grognements contrariés, la mère attendait patiemment que sa fille mette fin à son cinéma. Après une rapide toilette, la sorcière était prête à la rejoindre dans le jardin.<br/>Druella Black l’attendait près de la serre où elle cultivait de temps à autre des plantes pour leurs propriétés magiques. L’aînée grimaça devant le visage sérieux de sa génitrice.</p><p>-	Il paraît que vous avez été particulièrement désagréable avec le jeune Rodolphus l’autre jour, dit la femme blonde d’un ton sec.<br/>-	Il est venu pleurer auprès de vous, c’est ça ?<br/>-	Vous devriez être plus douce avec lui. C’est un gentil garçon.<br/>-	Un gentil garçon qui estime que le viol n’est qu’un mauvais moment à passer, marmonna-t-elle d’une voix quasiment inaudible.<br/>-	Je vous demande pardon ?<br/>-	Rien.<br/>-	Peu importe. Et par pitié Bellatrix, faites quelque chose avec ces cheveux ! Dit-elle en lançant un regard à la crinière de boucle qui partait dans tous les sens.</p><p>Bellatrix gratifia sa mère d’un regard noir puis tenta en vain d’aplatir ses cheveux épais qui semblaient refuser d’adopter toute forme un peu plus distinguée. Cela était totalement égal à la jeune fille qui n’avait que faire de son apparence physique. La mère, en revanche, semblait désespérée.</p><p>-	Si seulement vous aviez hérité des gênes des Rosier comme Narcissa…soupira-t-elle.<br/>-	Narcissa est ennuyante. Elle est trop lisse et trop parfaite. J’aime bien ce à quoi je ressemble, moi. Puis avec une chevelure pareille, je n’ai pas à m’emmerder d’être bien coiffée puisque tout effort est vain.<br/>-	Langage, jeune fille ! Siffla Druella. </p><p>La mère Black discuta du mariage une longue heure durant. Bellatrix cru mourir d’ennui et lorsque Druella la quitta enfin pour aller superviser le déjeuner, elle poussa un soupir de soulagement.</p><p>-	Salut.</p><p>Bellatrix se tourna et dû plisser les yeux face à l’ombre qui se dessinait dans le contrejour. Après quelques secondes, elle pu distinguer des boucles de cheveux châtains qui tombaient en cascade sur des épaules laiteuses recouvertes par les bretelles d’une robe verte.</p><p>-	Qu’est-ce que tu veux Andromeda ? Soupira la brune en s’asseyant sur un banc de pierre.<br/>-	Rien. Je dois vouloir quelque chose pour passer du temps avec toi ? Répondit sa cadette en prenant place à ses côtés.</p><p>Bellatrix s’éloigna légèrement d’elle. Elles ne s’étaient pas parlé depuis la dernière fois. La future mariée sentait un profond malaise naître en elle dès qu’elle posait les yeux sur sa sœur. C’était comme si Andromeda était soudainement devenue une étrangère.</p><p>-	Narcissa a reçu une lettre aujourd’hui, je crois que c’est de Lucius, annonça la cadette d’un ton enjoué.<br/>-	Tu ne peux pas faire comme s’il ne s’était rien passé, Andromeda, l’arrêta Bellatrix. Je n’ai pas oublié ce que j’ai vu, ni ce que j’ai entendu. Ce n’est pas parce que je n’en ai pas parlé aux parents que je cautionne ton attitude. Maintenant si tu veux bien m’excuser, je vais aller me préparer pour le déjeuner.</p><p>Elle rentra à l’intérieur du manoir sans laisser le temps à sa sœur de lui répondre. Elle ne souhaitait pas lui parler, pas maintenant. C’était encore trop tôt. À vrai dire, elle ne savait pas si elle serait un jour prête à lui adresser à nouveau la parole. Bellatrix jeta un coup d’œil à Narcissa en passant devant la benjamine qui était assise et lisait une lettre avec un énorme sourire. Elle se demanda si la blonde et le jeune Malfoy étaient plus que de simples amis. C’était probablement le cas, vu la façon dont ils étaient toujours collés l’un à l’autre. Peut être même que leurs parents avaient arrangé leurs futures fiançailles, comme ils l’avaient fait pour elle et Rodolphus. Si c’était le cas, Narcissa avait au moins la chance d’apprécier réellement son éventuel fiancé. Tant mieux pour elle.</p><p>Bellatrix fit de son mieux pour ne pas sombrer dans l’ennui le plus total en attendant l’heure du rendez-vous tant espéré. Maintenant que passer du temps à jouer avec Andromeda la repoussait plus qu’autre chose, elle ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire de ses journées, d’autant plus qu’elle n’avait aucun devoir à préparer ni aucune révision à entamer. Elle aurait bien voulu s’entraîner au lancer de couteau dans le jardin, mais Druella l’en avait interdit depuis que la jeune fille avait failli embrocher leur elfe de maison. Elle espérait qu’une fois qu’elle aurait rejoint les rangs du Seigneur des Ténèbres, ses journées seraient un peu plus remplies.</p><p>À mesure que la nuit tombait, l’impatience gagnait la sorcière. Elle ne pouvait s’empêcher de sourire bêtement en pensant au mage noir qui se tiendrait devant elle d’ici quelques heures. Son regard rêveur et son air absent ne laissèrent personne dupe durant le dîner.</p><p>-	Et bien, Bellatrix. Pensez-vous à vos fiançailles ? Quel est ce sourire inhabituel sur votre visage ? Se moqua Cygnus.<br/>-	Certainement pas, père. J’imaginais les funérailles de la tante Walburga.</p><p>Fidèle à elle-même, Bellatrix venait de plomber l’ambiance. Elle vit cependant sa mère esquisser un léger sourire qu’elle tentait tant bien que mal de cacher. Elle savait que Druella ne portait pas sa belle-sœur dans son cœur, ce qui ravissait l’aînée de la famille au plus haut point. Cygnus ne releva pas la mauvaise blague de sa fille, jugeant certainement que cela n’en valait pas la peine.<br/>Tous allèrent se coucher peu de temps après. Bellatrix fut contrainte de passer sa robe de nuit pour afin que ses parents ne se doutent de rien. Elle se glissa dans ses couvertures et attendit patiemment. Ses yeux étaient fixés sur l’horloge qui ornait son mur blanc, sur lequel elle avait aussi accroché ses insignes de préfète ainsi que les résultats de ses examens. Quand la pendule indiqua minuit moins le quart, elle bondit de son lit et alla fouiller dans son armoire. Elle en tira une fabuleuse robe noire qu’elle avait arrangée pour l’occasion. Elle l’enfila, serra son corset au maximum, si bien qu’elle eut du mal à reprendre son souffle, et s’observa dans le miroir. Elle repoussa ses longs cheveux sombres pour dégager ses épaules nues, pinça ses joues pour se donner bonne mine et mordilla ses lèvres pour les rendre plus rouges. Elle ne pouvait pas faire grand chose de plus, mais elle n’en avait pas besoin. Elle était déjà magnifique sans artifice.<br/>Bellatrix se dirigea à nouveau vers la cheminée, et lorsqu’elle arriva chez les Avery elle n’eut pas besoin que Lyanna la guide. Seule, elle s’enfonça dans les couloirs effrayant du manoir, jusqu’au bureau où elle avait revu le mage la veille. La pièce était plongée dans le noir et semblait déserte. </p><p>-	Bonsoir Bellatrix.</p><p>La jeune sorcière sursauta en entendant la voix douce de Lord Voldemort. Encore une fois, elle avait été incapable de capter sa présence immédiatement. Elle vit son ombre se détacher de l’obscurité pour entrer dans la faible lueur qui émanait de sa baguette. Elle réprima un frisson en apercevant le visage du mage. Nul doute qu’il était la plus belle créature connue en ce monde. Tout chez lui inspirait à Bellatrix une adoration sans borne. Il dégageait une puissance qui ne saurait être égalée. Elle pouvait presque voir la magie qui affluait dans ses veines, elle aurait voulu toucher sa peau glacée pour en sentir le pouvoir immense. Ses yeux noirs rencontrèrent ceux du mage. Ils la fixaient avec une lueur indéchiffrable. Sans un mot il lui tendit une main qu’elle saisit et ils furent aussitôt emporté dans un tourbillon.</p><p>La minute suivante, ils se trouvaient dans une forêt aux ombres menaçante. Lord Voldemort avança à travers les bois jusqu’à une petite maison de pierre isolée. Bellatrix le suivit d’un pas hésitant, sans oser trop s’approcher du mage même si son corps entier lui criait de se blottir contre lui et de ne jamais le quitter. Quand ils furent arrivés dans ce qui semblait être le salon, le Seigneur des Ténèbres alluma la cheminée dans geste de la main.</p><p>-	J’ai pensé que nos prochains rendez-vous seraient plus agréables si nous évitions d’être dérangés par mon cher ami Ambroise. C’est un sorcier admirable, mais je crains qu’il ne nous soit pas d’une grande utilité pour ce que je m’apprête à te proposer, Bellatrix.</p><p>Le cœur de la sorcière se mit à battre à toute vitesse. Elle aimait entendre son nom entre les lèvres de celle du Lord. Elle redoubla d’attention.</p><p>-	Que vous apprêtez-vous à me proposer, mon Seigneur ?<br/>-	Vous êtes une bonne élève, ai-je entendu, mais je doute que vous ayez pu bénéficier d’un enseignement complet en matière de magie.<br/>-	J’ai pourtant accumulé les options durant ma scolarité et…<br/>-	Que savez-vous des Impardonnables, Bellatrix ?</p><p>La fille se tut. Elle avait été sotte de penser que les simples sortilèges appris à Poudlard suffiraient à contenter le Seigneur des Ténèbres.</p><p>-	Je n’en connais que les noms…murmura la brune.<br/>-	C’est bien ce que je pensais, dit lentement Lord Voldemort avec un sourire indéchiffrable. Suis-moi.</p><p>Elle obtempéra. Le mage la guida jusqu’à un escalier qui menait à ce qui semblait être un cachot au sous-sol. Il faisait presque noir dans la pièce, aussi le sorcier alluma deux torches qui se trouvaient de part et d’autre des murs de pierres. Il faisait froid, Bellatrix tentait de ne pas trembler. Elle ne voulait pas paraître faible aux yeux du Lord. Lorsque ses yeux s’habituèrent à la faible luminosité, elle découvrit avec surprise un corps inerte sur le sol. Un homme d’une cinquantaine d’années était enchainé au mur. Des gouttes de sueur perlaient encore sur son front humide, ses yeux étaient creusés par l’épuisement. Voldemort s’en approcha et, le poussant du bout du pied, le réveilla. Le visage de l’homme se déforma dès qu’il aperçut le mage, affichant une profonde horreur. </p><p>-	Ce soir, Bellatrix, nous étudierons le sortilège de l’Imperio, déclara Voldemort avec un sourire cruel.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Cours particuliers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>D’un coup de baguette, le mage noir défit les chaînes retenant l’homme qui tombèrent au sol dans un bruit métallique. Le prisonnier ne bougea pas d’un cran, paralysé par la peur. On entendait son souffle saccadé résonner dans la pièce sombre. Bellatrix l’observait sans rien dire. Elle attendait l’ordre de son Maître.</p><p>-	Le sortilège que tu t’apprêtes à utiliser ne nécessite pas une grande puissance magique. Il te suffira simplement de maîtriser l’esprit de ton adversaire pour lui faire faire ce qu’il te plaira. Cela pourra t’être utile si tu venais à rejoindre mes rangs, dit Voldemort avec un sourire, comme s’il lançait un défi à la jeune sorcière. Néanmoins, Bellatrix, je dois m’assurer que tu es prête à tout pour notre noble cause.<br/>-	Je ferai n’importe quoi pour v… Bellatrix se ravisa juste à temps. Pour la cause.<br/>-	Bien, dit Voldemort d’une voix douce. Notre invité ce soir s’appelle Phoebus Maugrey. Ce très cher auror croit que les sorciers et les moldus devraient vivre en harmonie et se mélanger, vois-tu. </p><p>Bellatrix ricana doucement pour montrer son approbation avec le Lord.</p><p>-	Notre invité a eu, ces derniers temps, la fâcheuse tendance à vouloir contrecarrer mes plans. Cela ne m’étonnerait pas s’il se mettait à le regretter amèrement, et en venait même à…peut être…ôter sa propre vie. Mais ce n’est qu’une hypothèse, n’est-ce pas, Bellatrix ?</p><p>La belle brune regarda son Maître avec admiration. Elle ferait tout pour le satisfaire.</p><p>-	Je n’en serais pas surprise non plus, mon Seigneur, dit-elle en levant sa baguette vers l’auror un sourire malicieux aux lèvres.</p><p>Ses lèvres prononcèrent le premier sortilège impardonnable et aussitôt, l’homme se leva. Son regard était vide, perdu dans les profondeurs des lymbes qui l’habitaient désormais. Dans un mouvement quasiment mécanique, il monta les escaliers, suivi par Bellatrix qui trépignait d’impatience à l’idée de ce qu’elle allait lui faire subir. Elle pouvait sentir le parfum de Lord Voldemort qui la précédait. C’était un mélange de bois et d’une autre odeur, métallique, qu’elle ne parvenait pas à identifier avec précision. C’était l’odeur la plus douce du monde. Elle ne se laissa cependant pas distraire longtemps et, quand Maugrey déboucha à l’orée des bois qui entouraient la maison, elle éclata de rire. Derrière elle, Voldemort observait la scène d’un œil patient. La brune se figea d’un coup et pivota les talons vers son Maître. Ses yeux brillaient d’excitation.</p><p>-	Maître… dit-elle le souffle court, mais un énorme sourire aux lèvres.</p><p>Voldemort leva un sourcil interrogateur.</p><p>-	Maître je viens d’avoir une idée, reprit Bellatrix. Avec votre permission, j’aimerai profiter d’une petite ballade avec notre invité. Je crois qu’il a oublié quelque chose à la maison.</p><p>Le Seigneur des Ténèbres était sceptique. Il voyait où la jeune sorcière voulait en venir, mais c’était risqué. Cependant, il était amusé par l’entrain de son disciple.</p><p>-	Tâche de ne pas te faire prendre, lui répondit-il simplement.</p><p>Bellatrix était toute joie : son Maître lui faisait confiance. Il ne fallait pas qu’elle le déçoive, mais si tout se passait bien, la mission qu’il lui avait originalement confiée n’en serait que plus réussie. Ce soir, elle s’apprêtait à faire d’une pierre deux coup. Rien n’était trop grand pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Elle agita sa baguette et Phoebus tendit le bras. Bellatrix le saisit, et lança un regard à Lord Voldemort pour qu’il fasse de même. À la seconde où ce dernier les rejoignit, ils transplanèrent.</p><p>Il faisait nuit noire à Tinworth. Les trois individus venaient d’atterrir devant une petite maison de ville semblable à toutes les autres. Machinalement, Maugrey y entra, suivit de Bellatrix qui faisait des pirouettes de joie derrière lui. Le regard sévère de Voldemort lui fit comprendre qu’elle devait être plus discrète, mais elle eut du mal à cacher son excitation. Maugrey montait à présent les escaliers dans le silence le plus total. La brune jeta un coup d’œil prudent à son Maître. Celui-ci tenait fermement sa baguette, prêt à parer toute éventualité. La jeune Black se calma d’un coup et observa le prisonnier, cette fois avec une pointe d’appréhension, pénétrer dans ce qui devait être la suite conjugale. Bellatrix et Voldemort se figèrent, attendant la suite des événements en silence. La sorcière pouvait sentir le souffle de son Maître sur sa nuque. Il était si proche d’elle…<br/>Tout à coup, une voix féminine se fit entendre. Visiblement, la femme qui venait de se réveiller était sur le point de pleurer, à en juger par l’émotion qui écrasait le timbre doux de ses mots.</p><p>-	Phoebus ? Mon amour, où étais-tu ? Alastor et moi t’avons cherché partout, je craignais que… La femme éclata en sanglots, puis s’arrêta. Cette fois, sa voix était empreinte de peur. Phoebus ? Qu’est-ce que tu fais ?</p><p>Un éclair vert illumina la chambre, suivit rapidement d’un second. Bellatrix frémit de bonheur, et, doucement, alla vérifier que tout le monde était bien mort. Elle revint vers son Maître un sourire triomphant aux lèvres.</p><p>-	Deux aurors pour le prix d’un ! S’exclama-t-elle.<br/>-	Les autres croiront à un meurtre-suicidaire… bien pensé, Bellatrix. Ne tardons pas, dit Lord Voldemort en la prenant par le bras avant de transplaner.</p><p>****</p><p>Maître et élève étaient de retour dans la maison de pierre. Le sourire de la sorcière n’avait toujours pas quitté ses lèvres, et elle regardait Voldemort en cherchant désespérément l’approbation dans ses yeux. Celui-ci restait impassible.</p><p>-	Tu as pris de gros risques ce soir Bellatrix. Les autres mangemorts auraient su rester discrets et faire simplement ce qui leur avait été demandé.</p><p>La brune baissa immédiatement les yeux. Elle pensait avoir réussi sa mission mais tous ses espoirs venaient d’être balayés d’un revers de la main méprisant. Si elle avait été plus faible, elle aurait éclaté en sanglots.</p><p>-	Cependant, reprit Voldemort d’une voix douce, tu as été au-delà de mes attentes. Ta manière de faire est quelque peu…surprenante. <br/>-	Maître j’ai pensé que vous méritiez plus qu’un tour de passe-passe, je savais que les Maugrey étaient tous deux des aurors, je me suis dis que…<br/>-	Je ne t’ai pas demandé de penser par toi-même, Bellatrix. La prochaine fois, tâche de ne pas réfléchir. Nous devons agir dans l’ombre pour l’instant. Même si j’ai apprécié le spectacle qui tu as habilement monté pour moi, nous aurions pu être exposé facilement. Comprends-tu ce que je te dis ? Demanda Voldemort d’une voix glaciale.<br/>-	Oui, Maître…<br/>-	Bien, très bien… rentre chez toi maintenant, nous en avons assez fait pour aujourd’hui. Ne parle de nos séances à quiconque. Et sois de retour ici demain, à la même heure.<br/>-	Oui Maître…merci, dit Bellatrix les yeux brillants d’émotion.</p><p> </p><p>Bellatrix arriva dans sa chambre alors que le petit matin se levait. Elle espérait que cette fois, sa mère la laisserait faire la grasse-matinée. Ce ne fut bien évidemment pas le cas. La jeune sorcière n’avait fermé les yeux que depuis une heure quand l’elfe de maison de la famille vint toquer à sa porte.</p><p>-	Dégage, grommela-t-elle en s’enfonçant sous ses couettes.<br/>-	La maîtresse veut que vous descendiez au salon mademoiselle Bellatrix, annonça la créature d’une voix tremblante.</p><p>La brune attrapa sa baguette posée sur sa table de chevet et referma violemment la porte sur le pied de l’elfe qui poussa un couinement de douleur. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle entendit le pas de sa mère monter les escaliers et poussa un soupir d’exaspération. Ne pouvait-elle pas être tranquille deux minutes dans cette maudite maison ?</p><p>-	Debout, Bellatrix, il est déjà huit heure du matin, dit sèchement Druella.<br/>-	Mère, je n’ai rien à faire aujourd’hui, pourquoi ne puis-je pas me reposer plus longtemps ? Répondit la fille d’une voix plaintive.<br/>-	Vous aviez la nuit entière pour vous reposer. Allons, debout. Je veux vous voir en bas dans un quart d’heure tout au plus, et prête. Nous recevons de la famille aujourd’hui. Tâchez d’être présentable, ajouta Druella en jetant un coup d’œil à la crinière de Bellatrix.</p><p>Quand sa mère quitta sa chambre, Bellatrix étouffa un cri de rage dans son oreiller. D’un pas trainant, elle se dirigea dans sa salle de bain pour se préparer. Dans sa baignoire, elle se rappelait du Maître, de la nuit passée en sa compagnie à tuer des traitres à leur sang. Elle repensait à son souffle contre elle, à la proximité de leurs corps dans la cage d’escaliers. Elle dût passer un peu trop de temps à rêvasser sous l’eau car elle fut surprise par Narcissa qui venait d’entrer sans gêne et la dévisageait. La brune tenta tant bien que mal de cacher son corps nu et poussa un cri de protestation.</p><p>-	Sors immédiatement ! Dit-elle effarée.<br/>-	Mère se demande ce qui te prend tant de temps. Elle est très énervée.</p><p>Bellatrix sortit de l’eau et enfila un peignoir le plus rapidement possible.</p><p>-	Ça ne te dérange pas de jouer les hiboux ? Petite peste, tu n’as pas à entrer dans ma suite sans mon autorisation !<br/>-	Tu ne disais rien quand c’était Andromeda ! Répliqua la blonde, visiblement vexée.</p><p>Son aînée demeura un instant sans rien dire. Il est vrai qu’elle ne s’était jamais offusquée lorsque sa cadette faisait irruption dans sa chambre sans rien dire. Elle savait qu’elle traitait plus durement la benjamine de la fratrie, mais en ignorait la raison.</p><p>-	Mais enfin cela n’a rien à voir, répliqua-t-elle, elle même peu convaincue. Tu…je me douchais, tu aurais pu attendre !<br/>-	Peu importe. Tu as intérêt à te dépêcher si tu ne veux pas endurer un nouveau sermon, soupira Narcissa avant de disparaître.</p><p>Bellatrix revêtit rapidement une robe noire et descendit au salon sans même sécher ses cheveux noirs qui tombaient en cascade sur ses épaules. Druella lui lança un regard plus sombre que la couleur de son habit.</p><p>-	Vous en avez mis du temps, Bellatrix, dit la mère.<br/>-	Excusez-moi.<br/>-	On ne s’excuse pas soi-même.<br/>-	Je vous prie de m’excuser ô ma douce mère, répondit Bellatrix en levant les yeux au ciel.<br/>-	Ceci est un jeu pour vous, n’est-ce pas ? dit Druella d’une voix dure. Si votre père et moi même nous ne nous étions pas forcé de vous donner une éducation, vous vous comporteriez comme ces traitres à leur sang de Weasley, jeune fille. Soyez donc reconnaissante pour ce que vous avez. Vous auriez pu être bien moins chanceuse.</p><p>Voyant le silence de sa fille, la femme eut l’air satisfaite.</p><p>-	Bien, déclara-t-elle. Passons aux choses sérieuses. Vous n’êtes pas sans savoir que nous recevons Walburga et Orion aujourd’hui, ainsi que vos jeunes cousins. J’attends de vous un comportement exemplaire. Par ailleurs, Cygnus m’a fait part de son souhait de vous voir vous excuser auprès de votre fiancé à qui vous avez profondément manqué de respect l’autre fois. Nous voulons qu’une lettre de votre part lui soit envoyée d’ici la fin de la journée.</p><p>Bellatrix n’en revenait pas. Depuis quand devait-elle des excuses à Rodolphus alors que c’était lui qui s’était le premier montré hautement irrespectueux à son égard ? Leur lettre à la con, ils pouvaient se la mettre où elle pensait, se dit-elle.<br/>Pour ce qui était de Walburga, la jeune fille fit un effort. Lorsque les Black arrivèrent au manoir, elle les salua docilement. Quand le repas commença, elle ne prit la parole que lorsqu’elle y était invitée, et tâcha de ne tenir aucun propos déplacé. Cygnus l’observait d’un air satisfait.<br/>En revanche, la fatigue gagnait peu à peu le corps de la jeune sorcière qui n’avait pas eu le temps de se reposer correctement. Elle avait de plus en plus de mal à bouger ses membres engourdis, si bien que même porter sa fourchette à sa bouche lui demandait un effort considérable. Aussi, elle mena une lutte acharnée avec elle-même pour ne pas s’endormir en plein déjeuner. Son combat se montra inefficace, car, quelques minutes plus tard, un bruit sourd se fit entendre.<br/>Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Bellatrix, dont la tête venait de s’écraser contre la table. Cette dernière venait de sombrer dans un sommeil profond, et même la soupe qui venait s’étaler dans ses longs cheveux bouclés ne semblait pas la déranger. Cygnus et Druella échangèrent un long regard de désappointement. Narcissa éclata d’un rire cristallin qui fut vite rejoint par ceux de ses cousins. Andromeda eut un sourire timide, tandis qu’Orion et Walburga observaient leur nièce avec un rictus de dégoût.</p><p>Quand elle se réveilla, Bellatrix était allongée sur son lit. Sa mère, assise au bord du matelas, la regardait. Elle était très en colère, à en juger par les éclairs que ses yeux semblaient lancer et le rouge vif qui teintait ses joues.</p><p>-	Qu’avez-vous fais cette nuit ? demanda Druella d’une voix dure.<br/>-	Quoi ? Mais…rien mère je… j’ai eu du mal à dormir, voilà tout.<br/>-	Ce n’est pas la peine de me cacher la vérité, Bellatrix. Je sais très bien quand vous mentez. Vous êtes sortie en douce c’est ça ? Vous êtes allée voir Lestrange ? Un autre garçon ? Vous vous rendez compte de ce que vous faites ? Si vous déshonorez votre famille…<br/>-	D’abord, ce n’est pas de mon déshonneur dont il faut vous occuper, mère ! Ouvrez les yeux, vous avez d’autres filles que moi ! Et non, je ne suis pas allée voir Rodolphus, sa face de rat est la dernière chose que je veux voir ces temps-ci !<br/>-	Quelqu’un a utilisé de la poudre de cheminette et ce n’est certainement pas vos sœurs. Il n’y a que vous pour faire le mur ici, Bellatrix. Dites-moi ce que vous faites de vos nuits enfin !<br/>-	Mais rien je…<br/>-	Très bien. Tant que vous refuserez de me répondre honnêtement, vous ne sortirez pas de cette chambre. Vos escapades nocturnes prennent fin dès aujourd’hui. Je ne vous laisserai pas mettre vos fiançailles en péril.<br/>-	Mais c’est une blague, dites-moi que je rêve ! Vous êtes complètement…</p><p>La porte de la chambre se referma avant que Bellatrix puisse finir sa phrase. Elle essaya de transplaner immédiatement mais, bien évidemment, sa mère avait pris soin de sceller la pièce avant d’en sortir. La brune se rua alors sur sa porte, mais elle était impossible à ouvrir, même avec tous les alohomora que Bellatrix lança sur la serrure. Elle repensa à son père qui avait fait exploser le mur lorsqu’elle s’était elle-même enfermée dans la chambre pour ne pas se rendre chez les Lestrange, mais si elle faisait de même, elle savait que Cygnus finirait par la suivre et découvrirait son secret. Or, personne ne devait savoir pour elle et le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Bellatrix était dans une impasse. Elle allait décevoir son Maître tout-puissant.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. L'erreur</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Le soir approchait. Bellatrix observait le soleil disparaître peu à peu à l’horizon, impuissante. Elle jetait des regards nerveux à l’horloge dont les aiguilles semblaient avancer à une vitesse fulgurante. La sorcière n’avait toujours pas trouvé de solution pour s’échapper de sa prison dorée. La peur avait saisi son ventre et grandissait en elle comme une plante qui grimpait le long de ses entrailles. Qu’allait-elle faire si elle ne parvenait pas à rejoindre son Maître à temps ? Jamais il ne la laisserait rejoindre ses rangs si elle ne s’en montrait pas digne. Elle voulait hurler sa colère dans l’espoir qu’il l’entende et qu’il comprenne sa détresse. Elle aurait aimé qu’il la rejoigne, qu’il fasse exploser le manoir entier et que tous deux s’échappent et partent à la conquête du monde. Elle désirait ardemment être à ses côtés, pour toujours, car là était sa place véritable. Pas ici, au manoir, et encore moins avec Rodolphus. Elle était faite pour se battre, et on l’en empêchait injustement. Si elle expliquait à ses parents qu’elle œuvrait pour le plus grand bien, peut-être comprendraient-ils, peut-être la laisseraient-ils s’entraîner avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Mais elle avait juré que son apprentissage demeurerait secret, et jamais elle ne trahirait sa parole. Jamais elle ne trahirait le Maître. Elle le servirait jusqu’à sa mort.<br/>
Du moins, s’il l’en jugeait capable. Or, ce qui risquait d’arriver si elle ne parvenait pas à le rejoindre serait à l’exact opposé de ce que Bellatrix souhaitait. Il ne voudrait plus d’elle, plus jamais. Elle ne serait jamais mangemort, elle deviendrait ce qu’elle avait toujours redouté d’être : une simple femme au foyer. </p><p>Assise sur le parquet de sa chambre, seule dans la pénombre, Bellatrix se mordait les lèvres jusqu’au sang. Il lui fallait un moyen de s’échapper, à tout prix, mais lequel ?<br/>
Soudain, son regard s’illumina. Pourquoi n’y avait-elle pas pensé plus tôt ? Elle se trouvait si stupide, si peu dégourdie. Il était déjà minuit moins cinq, elle n’avait que très peu de temps désormais. Dans un murmure, elle prononça le nom de son elfe de maison. Celui-ci apparu immédiatement devant elle. Un sourire malicieux prit place sur les lèvres de la brune. Bien sûr, pensa-t-elle, les elfes de maison peuvent transplaner où bon leur semble !</p><p>-	Vous m’avez appelé, maîtresse ? Fit la créature d’une voix aigüe.<br/>
-	J’ai besoin de ton aide, Rogny. Je veux que tu me fasses sortir de cette chambre, que tu m’emmènes le plus loin possible.<br/>
-	Mais la maîtresse Druella m’a ordonné de…<br/>
-	Et moi, je t’ordonne de m’obéir, siffla Bellatrix.</p><p>La maigre créature semblait hésiter, déchirée entre les ordres opposés de ses deux maîtresses. Finalement, il tendit lentement la main vers la jeune sorcière dont le visage s’éclairait peu à peu. Elle la saisit vivement et les deux disparurent dans un crac presque inaudible.</p><p>Ils se retrouvèrent au centre d’une plaine. Au loin, Bellatrix pouvait voir la silhouette du grand manoir Black se dessiner de façon menaçante. L’elfe lui lança un regard apeuré avant de disparaître à nouveau. À son tour, Bellatrix transplana.<br/>
L’odeur familière du bois qui entourait la maison de pierre apaisa immédiatement la sorcière. Elle en huma un instant le doux parfum, puis s’empressa d’entrer dans la demeure. Le salon où elle devait rejoindre son Maître était terriblement vide. Bellatrix jeta un coup d’œil à l’horloge qui trônait au dessus de la cheminée. Elle avait dix minutes de retard. Son cœur se mit à battre si fort qu’elle en eut le tournis. </p><p>-	Tu es en retard, siffla une voix glaciale.</p><p>Elle s’efforça de ne pas sursauter en entendant Lord Voldemort qui s’approchait lentement d’elle, comme un prédateur tourne autour de sa proie avant de passer à l’assaut. Sans même le regarder, elle pouvait sentir sa colère. Elle l’avait déçu.</p><p>-	Connais-tu le sortilège du Doloris, Bellatrix ? Dit Voldemort d’une voix doucereuse qui ne faisait que révéler l’ampleur de son mécontentement.</p><p>Bellatrix frémit. Elle se sentait prise au piège. Un instant, elle regretta d’être venue. Mais cette pensée fut vite remplacée par une immense culpabilité. Tout était sa faute. Si le Maître lui faisait payer son incapacité à le servir correctement, elle ne pouvait blâmer qu’elle même. Elle méritait le châtiment qu’elle s’apprêtait à recevoir.</p><p>-	Je ne l’ai jamais pratiqué, mon Seigneur, dit-elle d’une voix tremblante.<br/>
-	Et bien laisse moi te montrer ses effets, répondit-il avec un sourire cruel. Endoloris.</p><p>Un éclair vint frapper son corps tout entier. Bellatrix fut projetée à terre avec une violence extrême. Elle se contorsionna pour tenter d’apaiser ses souffrances, en vain. Elle ne put retenir un hurlement de douleur. C’était comme si chacun de ses membres était lentement broyé, elle avait l’impression que tous ses organes se déchiraient à l’intérieur d’elle. La torture ne dura en réalité qu’une poignée de secondes, mais la jeune femme avait l’impression qu’elle avait duré une éternité. Elle resta une minute au sol, incapable du moindre mouvement. Sa tête bourdonnait, elle ne parvenait pas à distinguer avec précision les formes autour d’elle. Elle sentait quelque chose couler de sa bouche, et en portant ses doigts à ses lèvres, elle se rendit compte qu’elle s’était mordue si fort qu’elle s’était déchiré l’intérieur de ses joues. Elle dût avaler une gorgée de sang pour ne pas avoir à le cracher à terre.<br/>
Voldemort s’était assis sur un fauteuil près de la cheminée et l’observait sans la moindre expression. Il attendait patiemment qu’elle se relève et reprenne ses esprits.</p><p>-	Si tu veux devenir un de mes mangemorts, tu devras apprendre à résister à la douleur. C’est impératif, dit le mage noir. S’il arrivait que tu sois capturée par les aurors, ceux-ci n’hésiteront pas à te torturer bien plus longtemps. Il faudra que tu encaisses et que tes lèvres restent scellées. Comprends-tu ?<br/>
-	Oui Maître, articula-t-elle avec difficulté. Je ne vous trahirai jamais, vous le savez. Je suis votre humble servante.</p><p>Les yeux de Bellatrix étaient baignés de larmes. Ce n’était pas des larmes de douleur cependant. Elle était sincèrement émue à l’idée de pouvoir donner sa vie pour son Maître. Voldemort la regarda d’air un dubitatif.</p><p>-	Cela dit, reprit-il d’une voix douce, il vaudrait mieux que ce soit toi qui jette le premier doloris, n’est ce pas ?</p><p>Bellatrix acquiesça.</p><p>-	As-tu une idée de comment s’y prendre ?<br/>
-	Je connais la formule maintenant, Maître.</p><p>Un sourire amusé se dessina sur les lèvres du Seigneur du Ténèbres.</p><p>-	Certes. Mais ce n’est pas tout. Tu dois vouloir la souffrance de ton adversaire. Il faut que tu te le représente à deux doigts de la mort, écrasé par la douleur comme un vulgaire insecte. Penses-tu que tu puisses produire un tel sort, Bellatrix ?<br/>
-	Oh, oui, si j’avais un sale sang-de-bourbe devant moi je n’hésiterais pas une seule seconde !</p><p>La jeune sorcière avait repris un peu de couleur. Le seul fait d’être dans la même pièce que mage noir lui redonnait de l’énergie. Elle regrettait d’avoir succombé à la douleur quelques minutes auparavant. Elle aurait dû se contrôler, se taire. Rester impassible, comme son Maître. Il était certain que, s’il devait subir un tel sort, il ne laisserait jamais la souffrance prendre le dessus. Bellatrix aspirait à devenir aussi forte que lui.</p><p>-	Veux-tu bien me suivre, jeune femme ? L’invita le Maître.</p><p>Bellatrix vira au rouge écarlate, et emprunta le pas du Seigneur des Ténèbres qui l’emmena au cachot. De la même façon que la dernière fois, il alluma les torches qui projetèrent une lumière vacillante dans la pièce. Mais cette fois, ce n’était pas un homme qui se tenait enchaîné. Recroquevillée sur elle-même, une femme du même âge de la sorcière leva les yeux vers ses geôliers. Son regard était empli d’une terreur sans nom.</p><p>-	Il me semble que tu reconnais ta camarade, murmura doucement Voldemort.</p><p>Bellatrix fixait la pauvre Mary Towler avec un mélange de satisfaction et d’appréhension. Toutefois, elle ne fit place à aucune forme de pitié.</p><p>-	Ce n’est pas ma camarade. C’est une sale sang-de-bourbe, siffla la belle brune.</p><p>Elle devina Voldemort qui s’était approché d’elle. Il était tout près, elle sentait sa robe effleurer son dos. Elle tressaillit quand elle l’entendit murmurer à son oreille.</p><p>-	Traite-la comme telle, Bella.</p><p>Bella. Il avait dit. Bella. La sorcière sentit une vague d’énergie déferler dans ses veines. En se concentrant sur la prisonnière, elle se remémora le temps où la gryffondor s’était amusée à rabaisser les sangs-purs, à se moquer ouvertement du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Instinctivement, elle leva sa baguette.</p><p>-	<em>Endoloris<em> ! Cria Bellatrix.</em></em></p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Sa magie frappa la jeune Towler avec une violence inouïe. De la même manière que la brune, elle se tordit de douleur, la suppliant de mettre fin à ses souffrances. Bellatrix ne relâcha pas son emprise, au contraire, elle redoubla de puissance. Les hurlements de la victime résonnaient dans les cachots. Lord Voldemort observait le spectacle sans ciller. Quand Bellatrix abaissa finalement sa baguette, il n’avait pas l’air satisfait. La prisonnière était encore bien consciente.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>-	<em>Avada<em> <em>Kedavra<em>, siffla le mage noir.</em></em></em>
  </em>
</em></em></p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>La lumière verte se refléta dans les yeux de son élève, qui, désespérée de ne pas avoir répondu aux attentes de son maître, observait la scène sans rien dire. Mary Towler s’écroula dans un bruit sourd.</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>-	Faible…très faible, Bellatrix. Si faible que j’en viendrais même à questionner ta prétendue haine de ces créatures, dit Lord Voldemort.<br/>
-	Maître, mon vœu le plus cher n’est que de les faire disparaître de la surface de la Terre ! Répondit Bellatrix, piquée au vif.<br/>
-	Silence, siffla le mage. Ton doloris n’est pas plus puissant qu’une piqûre de moustique. J’ose espérer que tu t’entraîneras dur pour la prochaine fois, je n’ai pas besoin d’enfants dans mes rangs. Il est temps pour toi de partir.<br/>
-	Dois-je revenir demain, Maître ?<br/>
-	Non.</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>Sa réponse frappa Bellatrix comme le coup fatal d’une épée.</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>-	Mais…<br/>
-	Ne conteste pas ma décision. J’ai mieux à faire que de jouer les professeurs tous les soirs pour une gamine. Je te ferai savoir lorsque la prochaine séance aura lieu. Maintenant, tu ferais mieux de m’obéir et de disparaître.</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>La gorge nouée, la sorcière s’inclina devant son Maître et disparut.</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Le long silence du Seigneur</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Une semaine avait passé depuis la dernière fois que Bellatrix avait vu le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Elle avait attendu une lettre, un signe, n’importe quoi qui puisse lui indiquer que son Maître l’appelait à nouveau, qu’il lui ordonnait de le rejoindre, mais rien ne vint. La sorcière désespérait, elle craignait que jamais plus il ne la contacte. Il avait dû la trouver si ridicule, si inutile, qu’il souhaitait certainement qu’elle disparaisse de ce monde. Cette pensée serra le cœur meurtri de la brune.<br/>Au moins, puisqu’elle ne sortait plus du manoir, ses parents avaient déverrouillé sa chambre et elle pouvait aller et venir comme elle voulait.<br/>Comme Voldemort le lui avait demandé, elle s’était entraînée du mieux qu’elle avait pu. Sur des animaux d’abord, puis sur son elfe de maison. Mais rien ne lui sembla être à la hauteur des attentes de son Maître. Chacune des créatures que la sorcière avait torturées s’en sortait quasiment indemne. Son sortilège n’était toujours pas assez puissant. </p><p>Rodolphus, quant à lui, ne cessait d’être appelé par le mage noir. Chaque fois qu’il venait voir sa fiancé, sa marque se mettait à le brûler et il transplanait aussitôt, laissant Bellatrix seule. Cette dernière était profondément jalouse du jeune homme. Elle ne comprenait pas ce que Lord Voldemort lui trouvait, et pourquoi il lui rendait la tâche si difficile à elle alors que le garçon Lestrange avait été immédiatement enrôlé dès son départ de Poudlard.<br/>Un jour, alors qu’il revenait d’une des réunions organisées par Voldemort, Bellatrix lui demanda un compte rendu de ce qui avait été dit. Bien entendu, elle avait usé de tous ses charmes. Avec sa voix la plus attendrissante, elle s’était blottie contre lui et l’avait regardé avec ses beaux yeux de chat.</p><p>-	Tu as tant de chance de servir le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Tu mérites amplement sa confiance, je suis sûre que tu es son meilleur mangemort, susurra-t-elle.<br/>-	Voyons Bellatrix, tout le monde sait que son meilleur mangemort est Avery.<br/>-	Mais c’est un vieil homme. Toi…toi tu es l’avenir de l’armée des Ténèbres.<br/>-	Allons, je ne mérite pas ces flatteries, répondit Rodolphus d’un air faussement modeste.</p><p>Les deux jeunes gens étaient allongés dans le lit. Bellatrix parcourait le torse de Rodolphus du bout de ses doigts, rassemblant tout son courage pour ne pas renvoyer son déjeuner face à une telle proximité.</p><p>-	Il m’a assigné ma première mission aujourd’hui. En solo.<br/>-	Oh… et quelle est-elle ? demanda la brune en tentant de cacher sa jalousie.<br/>-	Je ne peux pas te le dire, tu le sais très bien.</p><p>On sentait au ton de sa voix que le jeune Lestrange mourrait d’envie de raconter ce qui avait été dit durant la réunion. Bellatrix sût aussitôt ce qu’il fallait faire pour lui faire cracher le morceau. Elle se releva soudainement et le regarda d’un air contrarié en faisant une moue adorable.</p><p>-	Je serai ta femme d’ici peu, et tu ne me fais pas assez confiance pour me parler de ton travail ? Je croyais qu’on commençait enfin à avoir un semblant de relation toi et moi. Mais il semble que je me sois trompée.<br/>-	Ce n’est pas ça Bellatrix mais…<br/>-	Et puis à qui veut-tu que je le dise ? Quel intérêt aurais-je à trahir mon futur époux ?</p><p>Elle vit Rodolphus hésiter et comprit qu’elle avait gagné. Un grand sourire s’afficha sur son visage quand le garçon lui répondit enfin.</p><p>-	Bon tu promets de n’en parler à personne, hein ?<br/>-	Promis.<br/>-	Il m’a demandé d’aller donner une leçon particulière à un auror, confia Rodolphus à voix basse, le visage fier. Un type du nom de Midgen. Il habite dans quartier animé, ce ne sera pas facile mais je sais que j’y arriverai.<br/>-	Quel quartier ?<br/>-	Bethnal Green, à Londres. Mais ne t’en fais pas pour moi.<br/>-	Tu vas lui faire quoi à l’auror ?<br/>-	Lui faire regretter son affront. Il a envoyé un mangemort à Azkaban la semaine dernière. Le Maître était passablement contrarié.<br/>-	J’imagine bien. J’espère qu’il aura ce qu’il mérite.<br/>-	Mon doloris est très puissant, je suis sûr que ce sera le cas, se vanta Rodolphus.<br/>-	Je n’en doute pas. Quand vas-tu lui rendre visite ?<br/>-	Sûrement demain. Il rentre tard du travail, je resterai à l’affût devant son immeuble.<br/>-	Bonne idée. </p><p>Druella vint interrompre la conversation en toquant à la porte. Elle passa la tête dans l’entrebâillement et pria les jeunes gens de l’excuser avant d’annoncer à Rodolphus que son père allait partir. Le jeune garçon déposa un baiser sur la joue de Bellatrix avant de s’en aller. Elle resta bouche-bée, ne sachant pas si elle avait apprécié ce geste ou s’il l’avait profondément répugnée.<br/>Quoi qu’il en soit, elle était heureuse. Elle avait un plan pour attirer l’attention du Seigneur des Ténèbres.<br/>Après le dîner, elle fila dans sa chambre et attendit que tout le monde soit couché pour gagner discrètement le salon. Une fois dans la cheminée, elle prit une mince poignée de poudre et chuchota « Chemin de Traverse ». Aussitôt, des flammes vertes l’engloutirent.</p><p>Là bas, seuls les pubs étaient encore ouverts. Des sorciers déjà bien saouls dansaient, chantaient et lorgnaient les passantes. Bellatrix n’échappa pas aux regards vicieux de ces messieurs, mais calma ses pulsions meurtrières en se disant qu’ils seraient les premiers à mourir lorsque Lord Voldemort aura pris le pouvoir. Elle dû passer par le Chaudron Baveur pour gagner les rues de Londres. Dehors, les passants moldus regardaient Bellatrix d’un air intrigué ; il faut dire que son accoutrement n’était pas des plus répandus dans leur monde. La sorcière tenta de ne pas y prêter attention et se dirigea vers Bethnal Green, qui se situait non loin de là où elle avait atterri. Elle repéra immédiatement le seul immeuble sorcier du quartier à l’aura magique qui s’en dégageait. Elle s’assit alors dans l’obscurité et demeura immobile durant de longues heures, observant les alentours avec attention, sa baguette serrée entre ses doigts délicats. Alors qu’elle commençait à perdre espoir devant les rues qui se faisaient désertes, elle vit une silhouette se détacher à la lumière des réverbères. Un homme s’arrêta devant l’entrée de l’immeuble. Il portait un long manteau noir et tenait une valise de cuir à la main. En plissant les yeux, Bellatrix aperçu l’extrémité de sa baguette dépasser de sa poche. Quel idiot, pensa-t-elle.<br/>Furtivement, elle se déplaça jusqu’à la grande porte et attendit quelques minutes pour entrer. Sans un bruit, elle suivit l’auror dans les escaliers, respectant une bonne distance de sécurité afin de rester hors de son champ de vision. Mais juste avant que ce dernier n’entre dans son appartement, elle sortit sa baguette.</p><p>-	Impero, dit-elle à voix basse.</p><p>Le sorcier n’avait rien vu venir, et n’eut pas le temps de saisir sa baguette pour contrer le sortilège qu’il était déjà aux ordres de la jeune sorcière. Avec un sourire de satisfaction, Bellatrix intima à Midgen de la suivre. Elle l’entraîna jusqu’à une ruelle sombre, à l’abri des regards indiscrets.</p><p>-	Mauvaise idée de contrarier le Seigneur des Ténèbres, Midgen…très mauvaise idée, dit-elle avec un sourire amusé aux lèvres. J’espère que tu as assez profité de ton quartier de moldu parce que je vais t’envoyer directement à St Mangouste ! Ajouta la brune en éclatant d’un rire à vous glacer le sang. Silencio.</p><p>Les battements de son cœur résonnaient dans tout son corps. Bellatrix ne devais pas se rater cette fois. Elle devait infliger à cette pourriture une douleur telle qu’elle lui ferait perdre la raison. Il fallait qu’elle désire la souffrance de l’autre, qu’elle soit motivée à lui faire du mal. Elle devait se rappeler de tout ce qui l’avait rendue malheureuse ces derniers mois. Ses pensées se dirigèrent vers Andromeda, vers Rodolphus, vers sa tante, vers ces sales sangs-de-bourbe qui infestaient Poudlard, puis vers elle-même qui s’était montrée trop faible devant son Maître adoré. Sa colère déferla sur l’auror comme une bombe. L’homme était anéanti par la douleur, ses yeux paraissaient sortir de leurs orbites et sa bouche était ouverte au maximum mais aucun son ne pouvait en sortir à cause du sortilège de mutisme. S’il avait pu, nul doute qu’il aurait déjà réveillé tout le quartier. Des gouttes de sang coulaient à présent de ses oreilles et de son nez, son corps était pris de spasmes violents. Bellatrix ne lâcha pas sa baguette pour autant, bien au contraire ; elle se délectait du spectacle. Elle resta de longues minutes ainsi, les yeux écarquillés et un sourire émerveillé aux lèvres, comme un enfant devant son premier spectacle de marionnettes. Elle ne mit fin à la torture qu’une fois que l’auror perdit conscience. Par précaution, elle alla tâter son pouls. L’homme était encore en vie. De ce qu’elle savait, le Seigneur des Ténèbres n’avait pas commandé son exécution, seulement une légère correction. Satisfaite, Bellatrix laissa la dépouille sur le pavé et s’empressa de rejoindre la demeure de ses parents avant que ceux-ci ne remarquent son absence une nouvelle fois.</p><p>Le lendemain, elle n’avait toujours aucun signe de Voldemort. Elle reçu toutefois une lettre de Rodolphus qui se plaignait qu’un des mangemorts lui avait volé sa mission et avait quasiment terrassé Midgen avant qu’il n’ait pu faire quoi que ce soit. Les soupçons du jeune garçon s’étaient portés sur Mulciber, un ancien de la même génération que le Maître. Selon lui, ce sorcier était le seul mangemort à pouvoir produire un doloris aussi puissant, ce qui fit doucement rire la belle brune.<br/>Mais cela ne suffit pas à apaiser Bellatrix qui attendait inlassablement que le signe de son Seigneur des Ténèbres. Elle attendit jusqu’à minuit, espérant un miracle jusqu’à la dernière minute. Mais quand l’heure vint, elle était résignée et alla se coucher la boule au ventre.</p><p>Il devait être deux heures du matin lorsqu’elle fut réveillée par une étrange sensation. La température de sa chambre avait soudainement baissé. Plongée dans l’obscurité la plus totale, elle ne pouvait rien voir mais sentait une présence dans la même pièce. Elle se pencha pour attraper sa baguette quand une main saisit fermement son avant-bras. Bellatrix était pétrifiée par la peur, jusqu’à ce qu’un parfum familier arrive à ses narines. Une senteur de bois et, maintenant elle en reconnaissait l’odeur, de sang.</p><p>-	Maître ? murmura-t-elle pleine d’espoir.</p><p>Elle sentit son matelas remuer légèrement. Lord Voldemort s’était assis juste à côté d’elle. Le corps entier de Bellatrix frémit de désir. Elle sentit la chaleur lui monter aux joues et fit de son mieux pour dissimuler son émoi. Même dans le noir, elle était sûre que le mage noir pouvait sentir son embarra.</p><p>-	Maître je…<br/>-	Tu as agi de façon absolument irresponsable, Bellatrix.</p><p>Le timbre de sa voix était encore plus glacial que d’habitude, et le calme qu’il gardait était effroyable. Bellatrix ramena ses genoux vers elle, comme pour se protéger.</p><p>-	Mon Seigneur, je voulais juste…<br/>-	Tu t’es mise en danger, et tu as bien failli être repérée par des Moldus, siffla Lord Voldemort avec colère.<br/>-	Mais il n’en est rien ! J’ai réussi la mission de Rodolphus d’une façon bien plus impressionnante que ce qu’il n’aurait jamais pu faire !</p><p>La brune faisait face au mage, son regard était animé par la fierté. À la clarté de la Lune dont elle s’était habituée, elle voyait que Voldemort la regardait étrangement. Contrairement à ce à quoi elle s’attendait, il n’avait pas l’air en colère. Non, simplement, il avait l’air de réfléchir. Son regard se perdait sur le corps de la sorcière qui se rendit compte qu’elle n’était vêtue que de sa robe de nuit, ce qui la fit rougir de plus belle. S’était-il inquiété pour elle ? Bellatrix espérait que non, elle voulait qu’il sache qu’elle ne risquait aucun danger, qu’elle était aussi forte, voire meilleure que tous ses autres soldats.</p><p>-	Maître, je me suis entraînée avant de foncer tête baissée. Je savais que j’allais réussir. Je n’aurais jamais osé vous embarrasser en me faisant prendre.</p><p>Le regard du Seigneur des Ténèbres remonta lentement vers celui de la sorcière. Elle s’était rapprochée de lui en disant ces mots. Désormais, seuls quelques centimètres les séparaient. Bellatrix s’attendait à ce que Voldemort la repoussa mais il ne fit aucun geste.</p><p>-	Si tu n’avais pas réussi cette mission aussi brillamment je t’aurais infligé un sort bien pire que ce que tu as fait subir à Midgen, dit-il d’une voix dure. Tu n’agiras plus jamais sans mon ordre et je n’aurai plus jamais à me répéter. As-tu bien compris cette fois, Bella ?<br/>-	Oui, Maître, mais je…<br/>-	Cesse donc d’argumenter !</p><p>Son ordre venait de claquer Bellatrix comme un fouet. La sorcière prit une profonde respiration.</p><p>-	…mais je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi vous ne faites pas de moi une mangemort. J’ai fait mes preuves, bien plus que tous les autres.</p><p>Elle regretta immédiatement ce qu’elle venait de dire. Il allait très certainement la tuer, maintenant. On retrouverait son cadavre le lendemain, et on viendrait se moquer en disant qu’elle n’avait pas été foutue de se marier avant sa mort.<br/>Elle sentit la main glacée de Voldemort se resserrer autour de son cou et la plaquer contre son oreiller. Il se pencha au-dessus d’elle, plus menaçant que jamais.</p><p>-	<em>Cesse<em>. <em>D’argumenter<em>.</em></em></em></em></p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>Il relâcha brusquement son emprise et se leva pour se diriger vers la fenêtre. Bellatrix reprit son souffle avec difficulté, effleurant sa peau à l’endroit à le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait posé sa main. Quelle douce sensation…pensa-t-elle. Comme s’il avait lu dans ses pensées, le mage la regarda en haussant les sourcils avant de reprendre son impassibilité habituelle. Il lui tourna le dos et observa le paysage à travers la fenêtre l’air absent. Bellatrix n’osait pas briser le silence qui s’était imposé, si bien qu’elle fit de son mieux pour ne pas faire le moindre bruit en se relevant. Elle contempla Voldemort un long moment, avant que celui-ci ne fasse volte-face et qu’elle détourne aussitôt le regard.</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>-	Demain. Même heure, même lieu que d’habitude, déclara le mage noir.</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>Avant qu’elle ne lui réponde, il disparu dans un nuage de fumée noire. Bellatrix ne pu s’empêcher de remarquer que son doux parfum embaumait toujours la pièce même de longues minutes après son départ. Un sourire rêveur ornait son visage. Elle avait bien failli mourir cette nuit, mais au moins, le Seigneur des Ténèbres l’avait jugé digne d’un nouveau rendez-vous. Elle ne pouvait pas être plus fière.</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Nouvelle alliée</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>TW : mention d'abus sexuel</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>À travers l’ombre des feuillages qui formaient un plafond dense, Bellatrix pouvait voir le ciel éclairé de mille étoiles scintillante. La forêt était silencieuse, les pas de la sorcière qui progressait à travers les bois ne faisaient aucun bruit sur le sol couvert de branchages. Elle se déplaçait, pareille à un chat agile, avec la plus grande souplesse. Ses mouvements étaient semblables à une danse, ses épaules roulaient comme celle d’une lionne en pleine chasse. Elle s’arrêta subitement. Devant elle gisait un cadavre. Le corps était encore chaud. C’était une jeune fille. De belles boucles de cheveux châtains encadraient son visage pâle qui semblait étrangement apaisé. Son regard éteint fixait le vide. Son torse avait été sauvagement mutilé, une plaie béante ornait sa poitrine ensanglantée. La brune s’accroupit près de sa jeune sœur morte, quand celle-ci tourna brusquement la tête vers elle et lui lança un regard empli de tristesse.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-	Pourquoi m’as-tu fait cela, Bellatrix ?<em></em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>La sorcière se réveilla en sueur, haletante. Un cauchemar, ce n’était qu’un cauchemar. Elle alla se passer un coup d’eau froide sur le visage pour tenter de reprendre ses esprits. Cela faisait plusieurs jours que ses songes la tiraient ainsi de son sommeil. Peut-être était-ce à cause de l’angoisse grandissante qui la gagnait à mesure que la date de son mariage approchait. Plus qu’une semaine de liberté, pensa-t-elle.<br/>
Bellatrix espérait que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ferait d’elle une mangemort avant qu’elle ne soit unie à jamais à Rodolphus. Ce faisant, elle pourra peut-être échapper à son destin de femme au foyer, et n’appartenir qu’à Lord Voldemort. Le doux nom de son Maître donna à la sorcière la force nécessaire pour affronter la journée entière. Elle se prépara à rejoindre le reste de sa famille en chantonnant, et s’apprêtait à descendre avec la même bonne humeur quand elle tomba nez-à-nez avec Andromeda. Sa sœur la regarda avec dédain, lui bloquant le passage.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>-	Écarte-toi, grommela Bellatrix en essayant de la contourner.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Andromeda ne céda pas et continuait de fixer la brune d’un air décidé.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>-	Il faut qu’on parle, dit-elle.<br/>
-	Je n’ai ni le temps ni l’envie de parler à une…<br/>
-	À une ? Répéta Andromeda en levant un sourcil interrogateur.<br/>
-	Laisse tomber, écarte-toi, dit Bellatrix en serrant les dents.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>La cadette refusait toujours d’effectuer le moindre mouvement. Une silhouette au fond du couloir attira l’attention de Bellatrix qui jeta un coup d’œil derrière l’épaule de sa sœur. Narcissa venait de sortir sa chambre et s’était stoppée net, observant ses aînées d’un air surpris. La tension était palpable.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>-	Une quoi, Bellatrix ? siffla Andromeda.<br/>
-	Une sale traître à son sang, répondit la sorcière d’une voix glaciale.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Bellatrix poussa violemment sa sœur contre le mur et descendit les escaliers en trombes. Elle entendit Narcissa relever la cadette et lui demander avec inquiétude si elle allait bien, ce qui agaça la brune. Le bruit avait alerté Druella qui tentait d’en déterminer l’origine en regardant sa fille aînée avec incompréhension.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>-	Qu’était-ce ?<br/>
-	L’elfe est tombé, marmonna Bellatrix.<br/>
-	Oh. Si ce n’est que ça…</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>La mère de famille retourna à ses occupations.<br/>
Les Lestranges devaient prendre le thé chez les Black ce jour-là. Quand Arsenius arriva en compagnie de Merida et ses deux fils, Bellatrix en profita pour s’éclipser avec Rodolphus. Ce dernier semblait ravi que sa fiancée daigne lui donner un peu d’attention. En réalité, la brune l’utilisait comme prétexte pour s’éloigner du manoir. Elle avait décidé de s’entraîner. Les deux allèrent au fond de la propriété où, cachés par les hêtres, ils étaient à l’abri des regards.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>-	Dis donc, Bellatrix, pourquoi ce besoin d’intimité si soudain ? lui demanda le jeune homme avec un sourire pervert.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Bellatrix s’approcha de lui en lui lançant un regard langoureux. Elle porta sa main à sa jupe.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>-	Pour ça, dit-elle en sortant un poignard de sa poche.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>L’air déçu de Rodolphus déclencha un fou-rire chez la jeune sorcière. Elle lui en tendit un second en souriant.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>-	Voyons qui de nous deux sera le plus agile.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Un concours de lancé de couteaux débuta. Prenant pour cible les arbres qui les entouraient, les jeunes gens s’amusaient à viser le plus loin possible. Chaque fois, Bellatrix touchait plus juste que son promis. Malgré son manque d’entrainement, elle était restée excellente en la matière. Le garçon, visiblement vexé, ne tarda pas à mettre fin au jeu.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>-	De toute façon, c’est complètement inutile. Qui a besoin d’une vulgaire arme blanche quand on peut exceller avec une baguette, déclara-t-il en lançant un incendio à l’arbre le plus proche, qui se mit à flamber.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Bellatrix éteignit le feu d’un coup de baguette paresseux et fit face à Rodolphus.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>-	L’échec ne te réussit pas très cher. Évite d’endommager le terrain de mes ancêtres, je te prie.<br/>
-	Qu’est ce que ça peut te faire ? Tu n’y seras bientôt plus, rétorqua-t-il.<br/>
-	Je serai toujours loyale à ma famille, siffla-t-elle avant de lui tourner les talons et de rejoindre le manoir.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>À l’intérieur, Narcissa et Rabastan avaient entamé une partie d’échec version sorcier. Les adultes parlaient du mariage au coin de la cheminée. Andromeda, elle, n’avait pas tenu à profiter de la compagnie des Lestrange, et était restée dans sa chambre. Cela convenait tout à fait à Bellatrix qui était soulagée de ne pas devoir lui faire face à nouveau, depuis l’incident survenu dans la matinée. Elle n’osait même pas imaginer jusqu’où était allée sa cadette avec son amour pour les moldus. L’idée qu’elle puisse déshonorer la famille donnait la nausée à la brune. Elle tâcha de ne pas y penser plus longtemps, et rêva à son rendez-vous prochain avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres.<br/>
L’heure arriva assez rapidement, pour une fois. Bellatrix trépignait d’impatience, à l’intérieur de sa chambre. Elle avait revêtu une belle robe noire pour l’occasion : elle ne voulait pas paraître négligée depuis qu’il l’avait vue en robe de nuit. Ce souvenir lui arracha un sourire gêné, mais elle préféra en rire plutôt que s’embêter avec de telles futilités. Après tout, le Maître voulait d’elle pour ses talents et pas pour son sens de la mode. Il n’avait pas dû prêter attention à son accoutrement l’autre soir.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Cette fois, Bellatrix transplana avec dix minutes d’avance. Elle ne voulait pas arriver encore en retard. Le salon dans la maison était vide, mais le feu de la cheminée ronronnait déjà dans son manteau de pierre, ce qui signifiait que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne devait pas être bien loin. Elle s’assit sur le canapé, ne sachant trop que faire en attendant son Maître. Sa jambe tressautait, trahissant sa nervosité. Elle trouvait que les minutes étaient étrangement longues. Après une attente qui lui sembla interminable, elle entendit enfin la voix froide et aigüe qu’elle aimait tant.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>-	Je vois que tu t’es appliquée à être ponctuelle aujourd’hui.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Lord Voldemort venait d’apparaître et s’asseyait nonchalamment dans le fauteuil en face de Bellatrix. Il remuait lentement un verre d’alcool aux reflets dorés, l’air absent.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>-	En veux-tu ? Lui demanda-t-il.<br/>
-	Non merci, Maître…oui, en fait. Oui j’en veux bien un peu, s’il vous plaît, répondit la brune totalement déstabilisée.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Il fit apparaître un second verre rempli du même liquide, que la sorcière saisit timidement. Elle en bu une gorgée, se délectant du parfum d’ambre et de la chaleur qui traversa sa gorge quand elle avala l’hydromel. Voldemort l’observait, visiblement amusé. Son regard enveloppait totalement la belle brune qui ne savait pas où se mettre.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>-	Je dois avouer que je ne t’ai pas proprement félicitée pour tes exploits, Bellatrix, déclara Voldemort d’une voix douce. J’ai été agréablement surpris de voir que tu as très largement progressé avec ton doloris. Aux dernières nouvelles, Midgen est à Sainte Mangouste et a totalement perdu la raison.<br/>
-	Comment avez-vous su que c’était moi ? Et pas un autre de vos mangemorts ?<br/>
-	Aucun de mes disciples n’aurait agit aussi bêtement, répondit-il simplement.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Bellatrix baissa les yeux. Elle aurait mieux fait de se taire.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>-	Mais, reprit Voldemort, je crois que tu as compris ton erreur. Je ne t’ai pas demandé de venir pour te sermonner ce soir.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>La brune se pencha vers lui, l’air intrigué et les yeux brillants d’excitation. Le mage noir posa délicatement son verre sur l’accoudoir du fauteuil. Bellatrix finit le sien d’une traite.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>-	Vois-tu, ta présence pourrait m’être utile ce soir. Tes anciens camarades de Serpentard organisent une fête ce soir. À cette heure, ils doivent déjà être souls. Je veux que tu en profites pour parler à une jeune femme dénommée Rita Skeeter.<br/>
-	Skeeter ? Demanda Bellatrix en se rappelant de la pimbêche blonde qui avait été dans sa promotion lors de sa scolarité à Poudlard. Qu’est ce qu’elle pourrait bien nous apporter ? Elle n’a jamais été douée en…<br/>
-	Ce n’est pas à toi d’en juger, l’interrompit-il sèchement.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Bellatrix sentit une sensation étrange lui serrer la poitrine. Comment le Seigneur des Ténèbres pouvait-il juger que cette écervelée de Rita lui serait utile ?</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>-	Cette écervelée de Rita, ai-je entendu, travaillera bientôt à la Gazette du Sorcier. Je compte sur toi pour la rendre sympathique à notre cause. Une alliée dans la presse nationale serait un atout majeur, j’espère que tu peux comprendre cela.<br/>
-	Bien entendu, Maître. Je suis désolée d’avoir douté ne serait-ce qu’une seule seconde de l’importance de cette mission. Je vous prie de m’excuser pour mon insolence immense, je…<br/>
-	Assez. Leur petite soirée à lieu chez les Rosier, à Birmingham.<br/>
-	Avec tout le respect que je vous dois, mon Seigneur, je n’ai pas été invitée…je n’avais pas énormément d’amis à Poudlard. Ils ne m’attendent sûrement pas.<br/>
-	Je doute qu’ils soient assez sobres pour se préoccuper de ta présence. Trouve Rita. Convainc la d’œuvrer pour nous. Gagne sa confiance, par tous les moyens.<br/>
-	Gagner sa confiance, répéta Bellatrix à voix basse. Oui, Maître. Je ne vous décevrai pas. Venez-vous également ?<br/>
-	À une fête d’enfants ? Bellatrix, je crois avoir mieux à faire. Pars maintenant avant que tes camarades ne tombent un à un dans un coma.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>Une fête d’enfants<em>, pensa la brune, <em>est-ce ainsi qu’il me voit ? Comme une simple enfant ?<em></em></em></em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>-	Non, dit Voldemort d’une voix claire. Allons, es-tu sourde ou simplement désobéissante ? Tu as une mission à accomplir.</em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>Bellatrix se leva et lui adressa une révérence avant de transplaner. Elle trouva rapidement l’habitation où avait lieu la fête. Il s’agissait d’une grande maison de ville, sûrement protégée par des sortilèges repousse-moldu. Du dehors, on pouvait entendre la musique résonner entre les murs et les éclats de conversation. La sorcière passa le pas de la porte et fut immédiatement baignée dans l’ambiance de la soirée. Les vapeurs d’alcools et d’autres drogues lui parvinrent immédiatement aux narines. Les jeunes qui l’entouraient ne semblaient même pas avoir remarqué sa présence. Tous étaient bien habillés, à la mode des sangs-purs. Cependant, les tenues étaient bien plus décontractées qu’à l’habitude : les filles abordaient des décolletés plongeants et les garçons s’étaient contentés de chemises mal boutonnées. Cependant, leur attitude montrait bien que la grande majorité d’entre eux était issue de la noblesse ; leur expression hautaine ne les quittait jamais, même après les nombreux verres de vins qu’ils avaient avalés.<br/>
Bellatrix se fraya un chemin entre les sorciers éméchés, à la recherche de Rita. Du coin de l’œil, elle aperçu Lucius Malfoy. Le garçon leva les yeux vers elle et lui lança un regard surpris. Bellatrix soupira, devinant que le blondinet s’empresserait de faire part de leur rencontre à cette soirée à Narcissa. Elle espérait que sa sœur n’irait pas à son tour le raconter à leurs parents. Elle se reconcentra vite sur son objectif et, voyant que son ancienne camarade n’était pas au rez-de-chaussée, elle se dirigea vers l’étage. Plusieurs jeunes visiblement trop mal pour se tenir debout étaient accroupis contre le mur du long couloir qui menait aux chambres, se tenant la tête entre les mains et gémissant. Bellatrix ne put retenir un rire moqueur. Ils étaient pathétiques.<br/>
Elle entendit du bruit derrière une porte qu’elle ouvrit, espérant tomber sur Rita.</em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>-	Dégage ! S’écria une voix masculine.</em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>Avant que la porte ne se referme violemment devant elle, elle put apercevoir le fils Rosier, visiblement très occupé avec Dahlia Greengrass. Curieux couple, pensa-t-elle. Dahlia était une jeune sorcière douée et très séduisante. En revanche, son cousin éloigné n’était pas doté d’un charme ravageur. Evan Rosier était un très bon duelliste, mais n’avait jamais été très réputé auprès de la gente féminine. Bellatrix se demanda un instant s’il ne profitait pas de l’état de Dahlia pour gagner ses faveurs, puis après réflexion estima que ce n’était pas son problème et n’intervint pas.<br/>
Elle entendit des gloussements aux fonds du couloir et un sourire radieux éclaira son visage. Elle se précipita vers le petit groupe de filles qui s’était rassemblé dans une des salles de bains. En son centre se dressait Rita Skeeter. Comme à son habitude, elle partageait les ragots du jour, entre deux hoquets.</em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>-	…j’ai même entendu qu’elle avait perdu sa virginité avec un né-moldu ! Ses parents l’auraient envoyée chez sa tante en Bulgarie pour qu’elle reprenne ses esprits. C’est tout bonnement hic scandaleux, même si ça ne m’étonne pas de la part d’une fille comme elle… Rita s’arrêta lorsque son regard croisa celui de Bellatrix. Mais si ce n’est pas la future madame Lestrange !</em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>Tous les regards se tournèrent vers la brune. La plupart la toisait avec dédain, jugeant sa crinière éternellement mal coiffée et sa robe trop sombre. Bellatrix ne s’en préoccupa pas et lança un sourire flamboyant, et bien hypocrite, à Rita.</em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>-	Skeeter. Quel plaisir de te croiser.<br/>
-	Quelle surprise plutôt. Je ne savais pas que tu étais amie avec Evan. Je pensais que tu étais plutôt… solitaire, disons.</em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>Ses amies gloussèrent. Rita sourit d’un air satisfait.</em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>-	Sa mère a insisté pour qu’il invite sa chère cousine, mentit Bellatrix.<br/>
-	Je croyais pourtant que hic cette fête était absolument secrète. Les parents Rosier sont partis en France, chez ta famille, aux dernières nouvelles. Ils n’ont aucune idée de ce qui se passe sous leur toit.</em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>Bellatrix sentit la chaleur lui monter aux joues. Quelle idée stupide de mentir à Skeeter, elle était toujours au courant de tout. Elle décida de jouer la carte de l’honnêteté. Enfin, de la crédibilité.</em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>-	Très bien, grinça-t-elle. J’ai entendu qu’une fête avait lieu et que je n’y étais pas conviée. Ma fierté et l’appel du vin m’ont menée ici. Contente ?<br/>
-	Très contente, répondit Rita avec un sourire malicieux. Il est grand temps que tu socialises un peu avec les gens de ton âge. Pourtant, je ne vois pas de verre dans ta main.<br/>
-	Oui, hum, je…<br/>
-	Tiens, l’interrompit Rita en lui tendant une bouteille remplie d’un liquide transparent. Bois au goulot, c’est la meilleure façon. T’as plusieurs verres à rattraper.<br/>
-	Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée…<br/>
-	Tu veux t’amuser ou non ? Bordel Bellatrix décoince toi.</em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>La brune hésita avant de porter la bouteille à ses lèvres. Elle doutait que boire à outrance soit le meilleur moyen de réussir sa mission, mais si elle refusait elle perdrait le peu d’estime que Rita lui témoignait et il serait difficile de la convaincre après cela. Elle lança un regard déterminé à la blonde et but cinq grandes gorgées. L’alcool à l’odeur de dissolvant était horriblement fort et lui brûlait la gorge, elle dut se retenir de ne pas tout recracher. Les filles la regardaient avec admiration et stupéfaction.</em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>-	Et bien, Black. Je n’ai pas vu quelqu’un descendre de la vodka avec autant d’aisance depuis mon oncle Aliosha. Et crois-moi, cet homme ; c’est quelque chose.<br/>
-	Tu m’en vois ravie Skeeter. Maintenant à toi de m’impressionner. Tu sais tout non ?<br/>
-	Hmm. C’est ce qu’on dit, et je crois que c’est plutôt vrai. Pas vrai les filles ?</em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>Ses amies acquiescèrent d’un seul homme, avec un murmura d’approbation.</em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>-	Voyons ça. Que sais-tu du Seigneur des Ténèbres ?</em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>Le silence sembla soudain gagner le groupe. Le sourire arrogant de Rita s’était effacé pour laisser place à un regard embarrassé.</em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>-	Hum…et bien je… j’en ai entendu parler, c’est vrai. D’après ce que je sais, il est à la tête d’un nouveau mouvement politique.<br/>
-	Exactement. J’ai bon espoir que ce mouvement gagnera de l’ampleur rapidement. Bien entendu, pour l’instant il reste très secret mais…une investigatrice comme toi ne pourrait pas manquer l’occasion de couvrir les évènements les plus importants de la décennie. Je me trompe ?</em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>Le regard de Rita fut traversé par une lueur de malice. Bellatrix sut qu’elle avait gagné tout l’intérêt de la sorcière en prononçant le mot « secret ».</em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>-	Et si on en discutait en privé ? Suggéra Rita.<br/>
-	Très bonne idée.</em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>****</em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>-	Alors ? Demanda Lord Voldemort en prenant place dans le sofa en face de Bellatrix qui frémissait d’impatience.</em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>Il était deux heures du matin, pourtant la sorcière était loin d’être fatiguée. L’excitation d’avoir réussi sa mission la tenait bien éveillée, et elle se hâta de raconter ses exploits à son Maître.</em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>-	Nous avons Skeeter dans la poche. Elle rêve désormais de suivre le mouvement et d’avoir tous les détails croustillants en avant-première. Nul doute qu’elle est plus que satisfaite d’avoir une telle opportunité. Je lui ai expliqué les fondements de notre idéologie et elle y adhère totalement. C’est une sang-mêlé mais elle a été élevée dans les valeurs de la noblesse. Son père était le fils d’une sang-de-bourbe et d’un sang pur, et elle en a honte, ça se voit. Elle est impatiente de pouvoir vous servir, mon Seigneur.<br/>
-	Bien, Bella. Très bien, dit-il d’une voix douce. Rien d’autre à me signaler ?<br/>
-	Non, Maître.<br/>
-	Parfait. Je te contacterai quand j’aurais à nouveau besoin de tes services. Tu peux disposer.</em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>Bellatrix ne bougea pas. Elle avait pensé qu’il lui apposerait la marque des Ténèbres ce soir. Elle resta figée devant lui, paralysée par la peur de lui désobéir et ne trouvant pourtant pas la force de le quitter.</em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>-	Maître j’avais pensé que…<br/>
-	Tu recevras la marque quand j’aurai décidé que tu en es digne. Ce n’est pas le cas pour l’instant.</em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>La brune sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Les mots du Seigneur des Ténèbres résonnaient dans sa tête. Elle n’était pas digne de la marque, malgré tous les efforts qu’elle avait fournis pour le satisfaire. Elle se détestait. Elle fit une profonde révérence et s’apprêtait à transplaner quand la voix de son Maître la retint.</em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>-	Il te reste une seule séance, Bellatrix. Après, je pense que tu te montreras largement à la hauteur de mes attentes. Tu feras un redoutable mangemort, j’en suis certain. Vas te coucher, il est tard.<br/>
-	Merci, Maître, murmura Bellatrix avec émotion avant de disparaître, des larmes de bonheur coulant désormais abondement le long de ses joues.</em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. La Marque</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Les Black étaient réunis au 12 square Grimmaurd pour l’anniversaire d’Orion. La sœur d’Orion, Lucretia, et son mari Ignatus Prewett s’étaient joints à la fête. Il y avait également leurs parents, Arcturus et Melania, née Mac Millan. Pollux et Irma, les grands-parents de Bellatrix, étaient bien évidemment de la partie, ainsi que d’autres membres éminents de la noblesse magique comme Ambroise Avery, Aslan Malefoy ou encore Arsenius Lestrange. Tous étaient venus avec leurs enfants et épouses ; la noble et très ancienne maison des Black était noire de monde.<br/>
Bellatrix, comme à son habitude, était assise en retrait et observait les invités un verre de champagne à la main. Les hommes discutaient finances pendant que les femmes bavardaient à propos des mariages à venir. Merida Lestrange et Druella semblaient s’entendre à merveille. Rodolphus, Rabastan et Lucius étaient assis avec les adultes et les écoutaient l’air attentifs, tentant de se comporter comme des adultes. Narcissa ne cessait de jeter des coups d’œil en direction du fils Malefoy, qui lui rendait la pareille sans oser la rejoindre. Andromeda et Sirius semblaient engagés dans une conversation sur Poudlard, de ce que Bellatrix pouvait entendre à travers le brouhaha. Une petite voix détourna son attention de sa sœur.</p><p>-	Sirius veut aller à Gryffondor l’an prochain.</p><p>Regulus s’était installé à côté d’elle et sirotait un jus de citrouille l’air grave.</p><p>-	Ça ne m’étonne pas, répondit simplement Bellatrix en toisant son cousin. Il a toujours été bizarre.<br/>
-	Maman est inquiète. Elle a peur qu’il déshonore la famille.<br/>
-	Au moins, ricana Bellatrix avec amertume, elle ne sera pas la seule mère à supporter une trahison.<br/>
-	Qu’est ce que tu veux dire ?</p><p>Bellatrix se contenta de fixer Andromeda qui était allée chercher un verre de vin, les lèvres pincées. Le jeune garçon aux boucles brunes lui lança un regard étonné.</p><p>-	Dromeda ? Mais pourtant elle est à Serpentard, non ?<br/>
-	Ma…sœur…est une très bonne actrice. Il ne faut pas se fier aux apparences. Elle me dégoute.<br/>
-	Mais c’est ta sœur ! Vous vous entendez tellement bien, qu’est ce qu’elle a fait pour que tu dises ça ? Moi je l’adore, elle est…<br/>
-	Dégoutante. Tu devrais faire plus attention à tes fréquentations.<br/>
-	Mes fréquentations ? Nous partageons le même sang, dit-il l’air indigné.<br/>
-	Le sang ne peut pas rattraper toutes les erreurs du monde, Regulus.<br/>
-	De quoi parlez-vous ? Fit une voix fluette derrière eux.</p><p>Bellatrix se retourna et dévisagea Narcissa qui la regardait en levant un sourcil interrogateur.</p><p>-	Laisse tomber, Cissy, répondit l’aînée.<br/>
-	On parle de Dromeda et de Sirius. Bellatrix s’est disputée avec Dromeda, elle ne veut pas me dire pourquoi, lui expliqua Regulus.<br/>
-	C’est vrai ça. Pourquoi ? Demanda Narcissa en prenant place de l’autre côté de Bellatrix qui se leva d’un bond.<br/>
-	Vous le verrez bien assez tôt, siffla la brune avant de s’éloigner des deux jeunes sorciers.</p><p>L’aînée des Black constata soudain que le silence s’était installée dans la pièce principale. Très vite, elle aperçu une ombre grande et fine scinder les masses en deux, se dirigeant vers l’hôte. Elle s’en approcha le plus possible. Lord Voldemort serrait la main d’Orion.</p><p>-	Mon Seigneur, c’est un honneur de vous compter parmi nos invités ce soir.<br/>
-	Je n’allais pas manquer une telle célébration, Black. Vous avez toujours été fidèle allié à ma cause. Je sais récompenser ceux qui font preuve de loyauté.<br/>
-	Je vous en remercie, Maître. C’est un plaisir immense que de vous servir. Je vous en prie, profitez de cette humble fête pour vous divertir. Nous avons commandé les meilleurs vins et meilleurs champagnes du pays pour l’occasion, j’espère qu’ils seront à la hauteur de vos goûts.<br/>
-	Je n’en doute pas.</p><p>Le regard du Seigneur des Ténèbres se tourna soudain vers Bellatrix qui devint écarlate. Elle fit une révérence maladroite pour lui montrer sa reconnaissance, ce qui sembla amuser le mage noir.</p><p>-	Peut-être que mademoiselle Black peut me montrer le chemin du buffet ? Suggéra-t-il, bien que ce fut plus un ordre qu’une demande.<br/>
-	Bien sûr, mon Seigneur, avec plaisir, dit Bellatrix le souffle court.</p><p>Elle le guida jusqu’à la table où étaient étalés toutes sortes de mets et de boissons. Lord Voldemort se servit une flute de champagne en silence. Bellatrix le regarda faire avec fascination.</p><p>-	Je ne vais pas rester longtemps. Les évènements mondains ne sont pas ma priorité, je tenais néanmoins à faire une simple apparition. Ton oncle est un support important à ma cause.<br/>
-	C’est une sage décision, Maître, affirma la jeune sorcière.<br/>
-	Tu viendras avec moi.</p><p>Bellatrix le regarda avec des yeux écarquillés. </p><p>-	Maître, je croyais que… que… bredouilla-t-elle.<br/>
-	Je crois que ton père ne s’opposera pas à ce que tu quittes cette fête idiote. Je crois que tu n’es pas très utile ici.</p><p>Il n’avait pas tort. Bellatrix n’avait pas pris la peine d’adresser la parole à un seul invité en dehors de son cousin et de sa jeune sœur. Elle s’était contentée d’enchainer les coupes de champagnes, qui commençaient d’ailleurs à lui monter à la tête. Elle croisa le regard du mage noir qui l’enveloppait totalement, un frisson lui traversa l’échine quand elle réalisa qu’il la regardait vraiment.</p><p>-	Je ferai tout ce que vous voudrez, mon Seigneur, murmura Bellatrix les yeux brillants.<br/>
-	Bien. Retrouve-moi ici dans une vingtaine de minutes. Je dois parler à Avery et les autres. Et ne bois plus d’alcool.<br/>
-	Très bien, Maître, répondit Bellatrix en baissant la tête.</p><p>Elle le regarda s’éloigner et posa à contrecœur sa flute encore pleine. </p><p>-	Je ne savais pas que tu étais proche de lui, Bella, fit une voix masculine.</p><p>Bellatrix leva les yeux au ciel.</p><p>-	Occupe-toi de tes affaires, Lestrange.</p><p>Rodolphus sourit légèrement et se rapprocha d’elle pour qu’elle l’entende alors qu’il parlait à voix basse.</p><p>-	Sans vouloir t’offenser, je crois que ce sont mes affaires. Mon Maître, ma fiancée, lui murmura-t-il à l’oreille.<br/>
-	Sans vouloir t’offenser, reprit Bellatrix, je ne crois pas que ton Maître tienne à ce que tu t’intéresse à ses affaires personnelles. Et puis, je ne faisais que lui indiquer le chemin du buffet. Il s’est montré courtois en répondant à mes questions, voilà tout. Maintenant tu ferais mieux de mettre fin à cette monstrueuse curiosité qui est la tienne car elle est toute à fait malvenue. Si tu n’as rien à ajouter, je te laisse, j’ai à faire.</p><p>Bellatrix tourna les talons et chercha désespérément quelqu’un à qui faire la conversation pour se donner une contenance. À son grand dam, Andromeda apparu devant elle et lui attrapa doucement la main.</p><p>-	Bella, s’il te plait…<br/>
-	Je n’ai pas le temps.<br/>
-	Arrête un peu ! Dit Andromeda en levant le ton.</p><p>Bellatrix regarda autour d’elle, embarrassée. Plusieurs regards s’étaient tournés vers les deux sœurs et elle entendit quelques remarques.</p><p>-	Suis-moi, ordonna Andromeda en entrainant sa sœur vers les escaliers qui menaient aux chambres.</p><p>La brune suivit sa cadette jusque dans la salle de bain. Andromeda verrouilla la porte et se tourna vers Bellatrix qui la toisait avec colère.</p><p>-	Peux-tu me dire à quoi tu joues ? Siffla l’aînée.<br/>
-	Bella, je ne peux plus supporter cette situation. Tu me manques, tu es ma grande sœur, je t’aime énormément. Tu le sais très bien, et moi je sais que tu m’aimes.<br/>
-	Ce n’est pas une question d’amour, Dromeda, rétorqua Bellatrix avec colère.<br/>
-	Si, c’en est une ! C’est absolument une question d’amour. Je t’en supplie, mets de côtés les valeurs archaïques de nos parents, Bella. Je ne te demande pas de ne pas y croire, je sais que tu n’y renonceras jamais. Je te demande juste de ne pas m’en vouloir de ne pas penser de la même façon que vous.<br/>
-	Tu es une honte pour notre famille Andromeda. Tout ce que tu fais, tu le fais délibérément. Tu veux nous embarrasser devant toute notre communauté, tu ne penses qu’à toi-même. Tu es égoïste. Nous en avons déjà parlé, je ne vais pas m’embêter à essayer de te convaincre, c’est trop tard. Je n’ai aucun choix à faire, si tu veux disparaître de nos vies tu as toutes les cartes en mains.<br/>
-	C’est lui, n’est ce pas ? C’est à cause de lui que tu refuses de m’écouter.<br/>
-	Quoi ? Qu’est ce que tu racontes ? Demanda Bellatrix, exaspérée.<br/>
-	Ce prétendu Lord. On dit que son père était un moldu, tu le savais ça ?<br/>
-	Tais-toi ! explosa Bellatrix. La ferme ! Je ne veux plus entendre un seul mot sortir de tes lèvres souillées, sale petite idiote insolente.</p><p>Elle la poussa brusquement pour ouvrir la porte et descendre jusqu’au buffet où elle devait attendre Voldemort. Les affirmations de sa sœur la troublaient profondément. Un père moldu, lui ? Un personnage aussi noble, aussi puissant ? Et puis quoi encore. Ces mensonges que pouvait inventer la traitresse… quelle arrogance, quel dédain. Bellatrix frémissait de rage. Si elle n’était pas sortie de la pièce à temps, elle aurait sûrement fait beaucoup de mal à Andromeda. <em>Beaucoup<em> de mal.</em></em></p><p>
  <em>
    <em>-	Tu es en colère, fit une voix douce derrière elle.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Son cœur se calma aussitôt. La voix de son maître l’appaisa. Elle lui fit face et tâcha de rester impassible malgré son excitation.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>-	Rien qui puisse me distraire, mon Seigneur. Je suis prête à vous servir à n’importe quel moment.<br/>
-	J’ai prévenu ton père que tu m’accompagnerais pour une mission.<br/>
-	Comment a-t-il réagi ?</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Elle baissa immédiatement la tête en prenant conscience de son affront. Elle n’avait pas à questionner son maître sur des choses aussi futiles.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>-	Suis-moi, Bellatrix, répondit-il simplement.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Elle fit ce qu’il ordonna, trottant derrière lui jusqu’à la sortie. Quand ils furent dehors, il lui tendit son bras qu’elle saisit, et ils disparurent.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Là où ils avaient atterri, une légère brise chaude balayait les rues presque désertes. Quelques enfants jouaient devant une maison de pierre semblable à tous les autres, mais personne ne semblait les surveiller. Le mage noir désigna la bâtisse devant laquelle ils se tenaient.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>-	Dumbledore a toujours eu un faible pour les sangs de bourbe. Je me demande comment il réagira quand sa chère Emily Davies ne se présentera pas à Poudlard pour entamer sa cinquième année.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Bellatrix se mordit instinctivement la lèvre inférieure. Elle avait croisé Emily plusieurs fois dans les couloirs ces dernières années. La jeune Gryffondor était très populaire à l’école malgré son jeune âge. Sa disparition marquerait les esprits.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>-	Exactement, dit Voldemort d’une voix douce. Élimine-les, elle et toute sa famille.<br/>
-	Combien sont-ils, mon Seigneur ?<br/>
-	Cinq. Ses parents et ses jeunes frères et sœurs. Fais vite.<br/>
-	Je serai rapide, Maître.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>La mission lui semblait d’une grande facilité. Rien de plus aisé que de se débarrasser de moldus, ces idiots ne pourraient pas faire face au sortilège de mort. Il était vingt et une heure, tous devaient être éveillés. Elle s’approcha discrètement de la maison et observa à travers une fenêtre. Deux adultes étaient assis devant un objet rectangulaire qui diffusait des images colorées et semblaient totalement hypnotisés. Les parents, pensa Bellatrix. Le père était énorme, avait le teint pâle et les cheveux grisonnants, il tenait une bière à la main. La mère était fine, avait la peau brune et de longues tresses de part et d’autres de son visage. Alors qu’elle s’apprêtait à entrer pour les abattre, un jeune enfant débarqua dans la pièce. A travers la fenêtre entrouverte, Bellatrix pouvait écouter la conversation.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>-	Maman, j’arrive pas à dormir, Poppy n’arrête pas de chanter, se plaignait le garçon qui ne devait pas avoir plus de sept ans.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>La mère se leva pour accompagner l’enfant à l’étage en soupirant. Le père continua de regarder le cube d’image. Bellatrix en profita pour déverrouiller la porte d’entrée dans la plus grande discrétion et pénétra en silence dans la maison. Elle pointa sa baguette vers le père qui était vautré dans un sofa et lui tournait le dos. Un frisson lui parcouru l’échine. C’était la première fois qu’elle s’apprêtait à prononcer un sortilège de mort. Un sourire cruel se dessina sur ses lèvres.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>-	<em>Avada Kedavra<em>.<em></em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</em></em></p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>Le maléfice frappa l’homme qui tomba à la renverse. La sorcière se dirigea vers les escaliers en remerciant mentalement celui ou celle qui avait eu l’idée de mettre de la moquette partout, grâce à laquelle le bruit de ses pas était étouffé. Elle entendit une voix s’élever au fond du couloir et se plaqua contre le mur, dans l’ombre.</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>-	Poppy, il faut dormir maintenant. Reece, sois plus gentil avec ta sœur.</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>Elle vit du coin de l’œil la mère de famille sortir d’une chambre et entrer dans une autre pièce. Bellatrix en profita pour gagner la pièce où se trouvaient les deux petits. Son cœur battait si fort dans sa poitrine qu’elle pensa que tout le monde pouvait l’entendre. Elle ouvrit doucement la porte qui grinça. La pièce était baignée dans le noir, mais le filet de lumière qui passait à travers l’entrebâillement lui permettait de distinguer les deux petits lits où reposaient les enfants. Une petite fille se releva et la regarda l’air inquiet. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais Bellatrix fut plus rapide. D’un mouvement du poignet, elle envoya un éclair vert qui toucha la petite en plein visage. Elle se tourna et exécuta son jumeau de la même manière.</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>-	Qui êtes-vous ?</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>Bellatrix fit volte-face. Emily se tenait devant elle, sa baguette pointée en sa direction.</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>-	Bellatrix Black ? Qu’est ce que… elle s’interrompit et son visage se déforma d’horreur quand elle réalisa ce qui venait de se passer.</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>Un hurlement se fit entendre au rez-de-chaussée. La mère venait de trouver le cadavre de son compagnon.</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>-	Rictusempra !<em></em></em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>Le sortilège frappa Bellatrix en pleine poitrine et la projeta au sol. Elle se releva en explosant d’un rire maléfique.</em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>-	C’est tout ce que t’as sale sang-de-bourbe ? <em>Avada Kedavra !<em></em></em></em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>La jeune sorcière s’écroula, heurtant le sol dans un bruit sourd. Un bruit métallique se fit entendre derrière Bellatrix qui se retourna et découvrit la mère de famille qui pointait un drôle d’objet en sa direction avec un visage emprunt de haine.</em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>-	Je vais te tuer salope ! Hurla la mère. Qu’as-tu fais ? Qu’as-tu fais !</em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>La femme tremblait de colère, des larmes chaudes roulaient le long de ses joues. Elle braqua ce qui devait être une arme vers la jeune sorcière. Avant que Bellatrix n’ait eu le temps de prononcer le sortilège de mort, une détonation lui perça les tympans. Elle sentit une brûlure vive se loger dans son abdomen, comme une piqûre ardente. Elle baissa les yeux vers son ventre et découvrit une plaie béante. Des points noirs commençaient à troubler sa vision. Elle tituba un instant et entendit à nouveau le même bruit métallique. La femme rechargeait son arme. Bellatrix réunit toutes les forces qu’il lui restait et pointa sa baguette à temps vers la mère de famille.</em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>-	Avada Kedavra !<em></em></em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>La femme tomba au sol, à quelques mètres de sa fille ainée. Les genoux de Bellatrix ployèrent sous son poids, et elle porta instinctivement sa main à son abdomen. Quand elle la retira, elle était couverte de sang. Son combat avait fait du bruit. Elle ne pouvait pas rester là. Elle regarda la tâche de sang qui s’était formée sous elle et murmura un simple evanesco pour effacer les traces de son passage. Elle se releva péniblement et se dirigea vers la sortie, s’efforçant de rester consciente malgré la douleur immense causée par sa blessure. Enfin, elle gagna le point où Voldemort l’attendait. Quand il vit l’état dans lequel elle se trouvait, il s’approcha rapidement d’elle pour la soutenir. Elle vit une lueur étrange traverser son regard avant de totalement perdre conscience.</em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>Quand elle se réveilla, elle était allongée dans un lit inconnu. Sa blessure avait disparu mais elle avait encore une légère douleur là où la balle s’était logée. Elle se releva en grimaçant et observa autour d’elle. La pièce était quasiment vide, il n’y avait qu’une penderie à droite du lit, et une horloge qui indiquait une heure du matin.</em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>-	Tu as repris conscience.</em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>Bellatrix se tourna et admira son Maître qui entrait dans la chambre. Il resta debout à une bonne distance du lit.</em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>-	Je suis désolée d’avoir été blessée Maître. J’ai tellement honte…cette sale moldue l’a payé. Ils sont tous morts.<br/>
-	Je sais. Tu as fait un bon travail.</em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>L’émotion serra alors la gorge de la sorcière. Un bon travail, se répéta-t-elle. Elle secoua la tête.</em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>-	Je n’aurais jamais dû me faire avoir par une arme non-magique.<br/>
-	Elles n’en sont pas moins redoutables. Ce qui compte c’est que tu as réussi ta mission, sans te poser une seule question.<br/>
-	Mais si vous n’aviez pas été là, Maître…</em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>Il s’approcha d’elle lentement. Bellatrix sentit une chaleur lui monter aux joues et devina qu’elle était devenue écarlate.</em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>-	Je répète ce que j’ai dit l’autre jour. Tu seras une mangemort redoutable. Ton bras, Bellatrix.</em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>La jeune sorcière les larmes lui monter aux yeux, comme à chaque fois que son Maître lui accordait une attention particulière. Doucement, elle lui tendit son avant-bras. Précautionneusement, Lord Voldemort releva sa manche et posa le bout de sa baguette sur sa peau nue. Une brûlure vive, mais ô combien délicieuse, gagna son membre. Elle ne bougea pourtant pas, restant stoïque face à cette douleur dont elle se délectait alors qu’une tête de mort vomissant un serpent se formait sur sa peau laiteuse. Après un instant, le Seigneur des Ténèbres relâcha son emprise et fit un pas en arrière, laissant sa servante admirer son travail.</em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>-	Reste discrète, Bella, dit-il. Personne ne doit voir ta marque pour l’instant.<br/>
-	Maître… merci, merci, dit-elle d’une voix tremblante. Je serai votre servante la plus dévouée, à partir d’aujourd’hui et jusqu’à la fin de mes jours. Je suis vôtre à jamais.</em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>Voldemort enveloppa doucement sa mâchoire dans sa longue main froide et releva légèrement sa tête encadrée de boucles brunes.</em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>-	À jamais.</em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Dernière chance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Après que le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui ai apposé la marque, il avait informé Bellatrix qu’elle devait absolument la garder secrète jusqu’à ce qu’il décide de la présenter aux yeux de tous comme sa mangemort, et elle avait transplané chez son père. Elle s’était finalement endormie, après s’être battue pour fermer l’œil durant plusieurs heures. À sa grande surprise, personne ne vint la réveiller le lendemain matin. Elle émergea de son sommeil aux alentours de midi et se dépêcha de se préparer avant de descendre rejoindre les autres qui devaient être en train de déjeuner.<br/>
Druella regarda sa fille prendre place en bout de table avec un air surpris.</p><p>-	Bellatrix ! Nous ne savions pas que vous étiez là.<br/>
-	Pourquoi serais-je absente ? demanda la brune avant de se rappeler qu’elle n’était rentrée qu’à deux heures du matin, sans prévenir personne. Oh…oui. Désolée pour ça.</p><p>Elle se servit une part d’omelette sous le regard anxieux de son père. Celui-ci se racla la gorge.</p><p>-	Alors ? Dit-il. Que voulais le Seigneur des Ténèbres ?<br/>
-	Je suis désolée, père, mais je crains que cela ne soit pas vos affaires, répondit Bellatrix d’un air hautain.<br/>
-	Vous n’avez tout de même pas…enfin…vous êtes déjà fiancée, Bellatrix. Vous vous mariez dans deux jours, dit Druella avec un brin d’inquiétude.<br/>
-	Mère ! s’indigna la sorcière. Assez avec votre interrogatoire, vous deux ! Cela devient ridicule ! Je n’ai plus faim, vous m’excuserez, dit Bellatrix en sortant de table.</p><p>Bellatrix se dirigea vers le jardin d’un pas rapide. Elle était à la fois contrariée et amusée par la suggestion de sa mère. C’était de la pure folie, d’imaginer que cela puisse un jour arriver. Elle et le Seigneur des Ténèbres. N’importe quoi, même pas dans ses rêves les plus fous. Elle pressa son avant bras gauche d’un air rêveur, savourant la douleur provoquée par la marque encore fraîche sous sa manche. Elle s’assit sur un banc au soleil et ferma les yeux, imaginant avec précision ce que Druella avait questionné quelques instants plus tôt. Elle pensa au mage noir qui se penchait au-dessus d’elle pour l’embrasser, qui passait sa main au bas de son dos pour l’attirer contre lui, qui défaisait son corset pour mieux enlever sa robe, qui…</p><p>-	Pourquoi tu ne m’as rien dit ?</p><p>Bellatrix sursauta et ouvrit les yeux pour découvrir Narcissa qui se tenait debout devant elle en fronçant les sourcils, éblouie par le soleil.</p><p>-	Tu vas pas commencer toi aussi, grommela la brune.<br/>
-	Mais sérieusement, tu aurais pu me le dire si tu voyais quelqu’un. Surtout quelqu’un comme lui, murmura Narcissa.<br/>
-	Tu peux parler toi, avec ton Malefoy.</p><p>Narcissa vira au rouge écarlate.</p><p>-	Lucius et moi sommes juste de bons amis, rétorqua-t-elle vivement.<br/>
-	Pas à moi, Cissy, pas à moi, dit Bellatrix en secouant la tête, amusée. Peu importe. Tu te doutes bien qu’il ne se passe rien de la sorte entre le Maître et moi. Il n’a pas le temps pour de telles futilités. C’est un leader politique, pas un ado en chaleur.<br/>
-	Alors qu’est-ce que tu as fait toute la nuit avec lui ? C’est tout de même étrange que tu disparaisses ainsi de longues heures avec un homme que tu connais à peine. Et puis…il a plus du double de ton âge…il est encore plus vieux que père.<br/>
-	Ce ne sont pas tes affaires ! répliqua la brune, visiblement vexée. Je ne peux rien te dire pour l’instant. Mais sors de ta tête toutes tes idées farfelues absolument déplacées. Je le répète, il n’y a rien entre lui et moi, ajouta-t-elle en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.<br/>
-	Si tu le dis.</p><p>Narcissa s’assit à côté de son ainée et sortit une lettre de sa poche.</p><p>-	C’est arrivé par hiboux pour toi ce matin. De la part de Rodolphus.<br/>
-	Hmm. Fais voir, dit Bellatrix en saisissant le papier.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Chère Bellatrix,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tout est prêt pour le mariage. Nos mères ont tout planifié, je doute que tu y aies prêté beaucoup d’attention mais je tenais à te rassurer au cas où tu t’inquièterais. Il ne manque plus qu’un détail à régler pour lequel ta présence est requise. Tu devras te rendre chez la couturière pour essayer deux modèles de robes que nous avons fait faire pour l’occasion chez Carter’s, sur le Chemin de Traverse.<br/>
Tâche d’être disponible cet après-midi à quatorze heure. Ma mère viendra vous accompagnera, elle tient à assister aux essayages. Cela ne m’étonnerait pas si elle était plus excitée que toi à l’idée de découvrir les robes.<br/>
J’ai hâte de te voir toute vêtue de blanc,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Rodolphus Lestrange.<em></em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Bellatrix referma la lettre en grimaçant. La vision d’elle-même dans une robe de mariée la dégoutait au plus haut point. Narcissa la regardait avec attention, un sourire au coin des lèvres.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>-	Alors ? Qu’est ce qu’il raconte ?<br/>
-	Je dois essayer des robes chez Carter’s cet après midi avec Mérida, soupira Bellatrix.<br/>
-	Carter’s ? Mais c’est génial ? C’est le meilleur couturier d’Angleterre ! Oh quelle chance tu as Bellatrix ! Une robe de chez Carter’s ! C’est mon rêve !</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>La brune écouta sa cadette s’émerveiller d’un air incrédule. Elles étaient si différentes l’une de l’autre… Cissy ferait une femme au foyer admirable, il était certain. Elle rêvait du mariage parfait, avec une maison parfaite, un mari parfait et sûrement une ribambelle d’enfants blonds parfaits. Bellatrix, elle, n’en avait que faire. Plus encore, l’idée même du mariage la repoussait. Elle était faite pour se battre, pour être réellement utile. Elle ne voulait pas finir comme sa mère, comme sa tante ou comme toutes les femmes de sang pur qu’elle connaissait. Il n’y avait qu’une personne qui avait jamais compris la jeune sorcière, mais il était impossible à Bellatrix de lui adresser la parole désormais. Andromeda ne faisait plus réellement partie de sa vie depuis le dernier trajet à bord du Poudlard Express. Si seulement elle n’avait pas surpris sa sœur en train de lire ce maudit livre…</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>****</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Bellatrix fut prête juste à temps pour l’arrivée de Mérida au manoir. Druella et elle frétillaient d’impatience tandis que Bellatrix traînait le pas.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>-	Quelle journée merveilleuse ! s’exclama Mérida.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>La brune tâcha de ne pas lever les yeux au ciel alors qu’elle prenait une poignée de poudre de cheminette. Elle s’installa au centre de la cheminée qui trônait dans la pièce principale et énonça distinctement « Chemin de Traverse » avant de disparaître dans les flammes vertes.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Les trois sorcières arrivèrent chez Carter’s quelques minutes plus tard. La boutique luxueuse s’étalait sur deux étages, des robes blanches somptueuses étaient rangées le long des murs. Les deux mères étaient émues en regardant Bellatrix avancer vers une vieille dame aux cheveux gris. Lorsque cette dernière l’aperçu, elle lui lança un grand sourire et lui tendit la main.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>-	Mademoiselle Black ! Nous vous attendions. Votre fiancé nous a fait parvenir des croquis divins, nous avons réalisé les pièces le mieux possible. Nous tâchons de ne présenter que l’excellence à nos clients. Comme vous savez, la maison Carter est la maison la plus réputée en matière de mariage.<br/>
-	Rodolphus a fait les croquis ? s’étonna Bellatrix en suivant la dame au fond de la boutique.<br/>
-	Oui, oui mademoiselle. Monsieur Lestrange est très doué, ne le saviez-vous pas ?<br/>
-	Non, murmura Bellatrix. Je l’ignorais.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Les sorcières arrivèrent dans une pièce privée où se trouvaient deux sofas et un portant sur lequel étaient pendues deux larges housses. Druella et Mérida s’assirent et observèrent la vendeuse défaire les housses pour révéler les deux robes dessinées par Rodolphus. Bellatrix s’en approcha, muette, et les effleura du bout des doigts. Elle était estomaquée devant la délicatesse des coutures, devant le travail fourni pour donner une forme majestueuse aux tissus. Jamais elle n’aurait pu deviner que Rodolphus fut capable d’imaginer pareille perfection. Elle qui n’avait jamais été intéressée par la mode devait avouer qu’il s’agissait là d’un travail impressionnant, d’autant plus que les deux robes étaient à son goût. Elles étaient simples, mais nobles. L’une était près du corps, avec une jupe fluide de satin et des manches longues et volantes en dentelle fine. L’autre avait un long jupon de tulles surmontés de broderies, mais pas trop bouffant, et un décolleté en forme de cœur qui laissait ses épaules et bras nus. Bellatrix passa les deux sous le regard émerveillé de sa mère et de sa future belle-mère.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>-	Je n’arrive pas à croire que ma fille aînée va se marier, dit Druella les larmes aux yeux, en reniflant bruyamment.<br/>
-	Vous êtes magnifique Bellatrix…mon fils a tellement de chance. J’ai tellement de chance, ajouta Mérida.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Bellatrix ne répondit rien, bien trop gênée pour prononcer un mot. Elle voulait juste en finir avec cette séance d’essayage.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>-	Je préfère la première, avec les manches, déclara-t-elle enfin.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Elle avait fait très attention à bien cacher sa marque lorsqu’elle avait vêtu la robe bustier. La couche de fond de teint qu’elle avait emprunté à sa sœur en début d’après-midi cachait suffisamment l’ombre du serpent mais elle ne voulait pas risquer de la montrer trop tôt.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>-	Très bon choix mademoiselle Black. Elle vous va à ravir, répondit la vendeuse. Il faudra peut-être resserrer un peu la taille, vous êtes plus fine que prévu. Puis-je prendre de rapides mesures ? Cela peut être fait en quelques minutes. Vous repartirez avec la robe de vos rêves aujourd’hui, soyez-en sûre.<br/>
-	La robe de mes rêves, railla Bellatrix, ce qui déstabilisa un peu la vendeuse. Faites donc.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>La vieille dame s’exécuta et, comme elle l’avait assuré, le travail fut fait en cinq petites minutes. Bellatrix, Mérida et Druella la suivirent ensuite jusqu’à la caisse. La vendeuse replaça la robe dans la housse avec une infinie précaution et enfila une paire de lunette pour lire la facture.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>-	Alors… laissez moi regarder ça… il vous fallait autre chose ?<br/>
-	Non, je vous remercie, répondit Druella en ouvrant son sac.<br/>
-	Bien. Cela fera un total de 1200 galions, je vous prie. Signez-ici…voilà. Parfait ! Nous sommes très heureux et honorés d’avoir pu servir les familles Black et Lestrange. Nous espérons que l’événement sera des plus parfaits.<br/>
-	Il le sera, assura Mérida. Merci beaucoup pour votre patience et votre travail. La robe est somptueuse. Au revoir.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Druella et Bellatrix saluèrent la vendeuse d’un hochement de tête avant de sortir de la boutique, suivie de madame Lestrange.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>-	Vous êtes absolument divine dans cette robe Bellatrix, commença Mérida. J’ai appelé ma coiffeuse personnelle pour demain. J’avais pensé que vous pourriez porter un chignon bas, simple mais élégant. Qu’en dites vous ?<br/>
-	Peu importe.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>En voyant le regard noir de sa mère, Bellatrix ajouta :</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>-	C’est une très bonne idée, madame…Mérida. Cela ira très bien avec…la robe.<br/>
-	C’est exactement ce que je me disais !</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Druella entama alors une discussion sur le mariage et Bellatrix eut tôt fait d’abandonner la conversation. Lorsqu’elles arrivèrent enfin au manoir Black, elle se hâta de gagner sa chambre et de s’y enfermer pour les prochaines heures jusqu’au dîner. Cet après-midi avait fini de la convaincre : elle n’allait pas épouser Rodolphus. Elle profita de son moment de tranquillité pour transplaner.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Bellatrix était arrivée directement dans le petit salon de la maison de pierre où elle rejoignait habituellement Lord Voldemort. Seulement, l’habitation semblait déserte. Elle avisa un escalier de bois au bout du couloir qui donnait sur le salon et hésita un instant avant de l’emprunter. À mesure qu’elle progressait vers l’étage, son corps était secoué de tremblement de plus en plus violents. Si le Maître la voyait ainsi errer, il était certain qu’il la punirait. Mais Bellatrix avait plus que jamais besoin de lui. Elle parvint finalement à l’étage. Il n’y avait que trois pièces. Bellatrix jeta un coup d’œil à travers la porte entrebâillée de la première, qui semblait être un bureau encombré. Elle était vide. Elle poussa la porte de la seconde et ne vit qu’une salle de bain étroite, vide également. Enfin, elle ouvrit lentement la porte de la dernière. Il s’agissait d’une chambre. Elle était vide également, et ne comportait quasiment aucun meuble, si ce n’est un grand lit à la parure vert émeraude et une penderie. Soudain, elle se rappela de la pièce. Son Maître l’avait amenée ici la veille pour prendre soin d’elle. Elle s’approcha du lit et caressa la couverture en se remémorant avec tendresse du moment où il avait fait apparaître la Marque des Ténèbres sur son avant bras. Il faisait jour cette fois-ci, elle voyait mieux les détails de la demeure. Elle prenait mieux conscience de son environnement. Est-ce ici qu’il vit ? se demanda-t-elle. Dans cette toute petite maison ?<br/>
La vue sur laquelle donnait l’unique fenêtre de la chambre attira son attention. Elle s’y dirigea pour contempler l’immense manoir qui se dressait au loin. Il semblait désert, presque en ruines, mais dégageait une sorte de majesté. Tout était si mystérieux ici. Chaque meuble, chaque pièce était une énigme pour Bellatrix. Elle se perdit dans sa contemplation quand une voix glaciale la tira de sa torpeur.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>-	Que fais-tu ici, Bellatrix.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>La sorcière fit volte-face et exécuta aussitôt une révérence en découvrant son Maître sur le pas de la porte.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>-	Maître, pardonnez mon intrusion, j’avais pensé que vous seriez déjà là quand j’arriverai, dit-elle d’une voix tremblante, réalisant à quel point elle avait violé l’intimité de son Maître et Seigneur.<br/>
-	Je ne t’ai pas demandé de venir à ce que je sache. Alors répond à ma question avant que je te fasse regretter ta venue.<br/>
-	Mon Seigneur, comme vous le savez, je dois me marier dans deux jours à Rodolphus Lestrange. Maintenant que je suis officiellement votre loyal soldat j’ai pensé que…j’ai pensé que vous pourriez faire annuler le mariage, puisque je ne vous serai d’aucune utilité si je dois élever des enfants. Ma place est à vos côtés, sur un champ de bataille. Pas avec Lestrange.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Elle parlait vite, par peur d’être coupée, par peur d’être tuée avant d’avoir fini d’expliquer son souhait. Son corps entier tremblait, elle devait se concentrer pour ne pas tomber à terre. Voldemort resta immobile, impassible.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>-	Si tu ne veux pas d’enfants, tu n’as qu’à éviter d’écarter les jambes, Bellatrix. Le reste n’est pas mon problème. Tu te débrouilleras pour me servir ou tu mourras. C’est assez simple pour moi.<br/>
-	Maître, je vous en supplie ne me laissez pas épouser ce garçon, il va…je…<br/>
-	Assez, aboya Voldemort. <em>Legilimens<em>.
  </em>
</em></em></em></p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>Cette fois, Bellatrix sentit une force entrer dans son esprit. Elle devina que le mage noir était en train de regarder dans ses souvenirs. Ses pensées se dirigèrent immédiatement vers Rodolphus qui lui expliquait qu’ils n’auraient d’autre choix de procréer. Elle se rappela de la façon dont il l’avait rabaissée lorsqu’elle lui avait demandé à propos de la Marque des Ténèbres. Elle pensa au dégoût qu’elle avait pour la vie de femme au foyer, et à la peur immense de la nuit de noce et de tout ce qui s’en suivait.<br/>
Elle vit Voldemort secouer la tête et sentit qu’il était sorti de son esprit.</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>-	Je ne reviendrai pas sur ma décision. Cygnus et Arsenius sont de puissants alliés, et Rodolphus s’est montré loyal envers ma cause depuis son entrée dans mes rangs. Le mariage aura lieu. Si tu ne veux pas tomber enceinte, il y a des potions pour ça. Que tu apprécies ton époux ou pas, ce n’est pas mon problème. Maintenant, fais moi plaisir et pars d’ici, Bellatrix. Estime toi heureuse que je ne te punisse pas pour ton affront. C’est la dernière fois que tu mets les pieds ici.<br/>
-	Je suis désolée, Maître, bredouilla Bellatrix en tâchant de retenir un sanglot. Je ne voulais pas vous opposer un tel affront. J’ai été idiote de penser que… je suis désolée.<br/>
-	Pars. Maintenant, siffla Lord Voldemort.</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>Bellatrix fit une profonde révérence, tentant de cacher les larmes qui coulaient désormais le long de ses joues, et disparu sans un mot de plus.</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Le mariage</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Druella vint réveiller Bellatrix à sept heures tapantes du matin. Il faisait déjà bien jour, et la lumière aveugla la jeune sorcière dès qu’elle ouvrit les yeux.</p><p>-	Allons, allons Bellatrix. Debout ! fit la mère d’une voix joviale. Aujourd’hui est le grand jour ! Oh je suis si émue, si fière…</p><p>Bellatrix grommela et tentant de se cacher sous sa couverture grise mais Druella la découvrit aussitôt.</p><p>-	C’est normale d’être nerveuse. Moi aussi je l’étais lorsque j’ai épousé votre père. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, vous prendrez vite goût à la vie d’épouse, j’en suis certaine.<br/>-	Vomir, murmura Bellatrix qui devenait pâle comme un linge.<br/>-	Je vous demande pardon ? Dit Druella en levant un sourcil.<br/>-	Je vais vomir, répéta Bellatrix en se précipitant vers sa salle de bain, la main plaquée contre sa bouche.</p><p>Druella s’assit sur le matelas et attendit que sa fille finisse son affaire au-dessus des toilettes avant de la rejoindre. La pauvre sorcière était toute tremblante, et son teint était désormais livide. La mère de famille posa une main qu’elle voulait réconfortante sur son épaule et lui lança un petit sourire gêné.</p><p>-	Voyons, Bellatrix… il ne faut pas vous rendre malade pour si peu… après tout, ce n’est qu’un contrat. Les Lestrange sont des gens biens, Rodolphus est un bon parti. C’est un jeune homme charmant, n’êtes-vous pas d’accord ?</p><p>Bellatrix se servit un verre d’eau pour se rincer la bouche, sans répondre à sa mère. Elle se redressa et retourna dans sa chambre pour sortir des affaires propres, toujours sans prêter attention à Druella qui la suivait en silence.</p><p>-	Bien. Je vous laisse vous préparer, tâchez de faire vite. Nous avons beaucoup à faire avant que les invités arrivent.</p><p>À ces mots, elle tourna les talons et laissa Bellatrix seule. La brune avait l’estomac retourné et les yeux encore embués. Elle resta un moment immobile, haletante, avant d’entrer sous la douche et de laisser l’eau brûlante couler le long de son corps menu. Le mariage aurait lieu ici, au manoir Black. Elle pouvait entendre les dizaines d’elfes de maison engagés pour l’occasion s’affairer dans le jardin où on montait une tente immense pour protéger le buffet. À partir de dix-sept heure, tous les membres des familles les plus éminentes commenceraient à arriver pour la célébration. Bellatrix savait qu’un comportement irréprochable était attendu d’elle, et qu’elle représentait aujourd’hui la noble lignée des Black toute entière. Elle savait que son mariage était le plus attendu de l’année, car les deux familles étaient parmi les plus importantes d’Angleterre et de France. Elle ne pourrait faire aucun faux pas. </p><p>Quand elle arriva au rez-de-chaussée, elle ne sut où poser les yeux. C’était comme si le manoir entier avait pris vie. Tout le monde s’afférait autour d’elle. Cygnus commandait plusieurs elfes qui apportaient des caissons de bouteilles en tout genre. Druella allait et venait d’un pas pressé entre le salon et le jardin. Narcissa et Andromeda étaient dans la cuisine et travaillaient sur le plan de tables en apportant des modifications de dernières minutes aux placements des invités. Bellatrix se dirigea lentement vers ses sœurs.</p><p>-	Non, non, pourquoi Walburga et Lucretia sont à la même table ? Tout le monde sait qu’elles ne s’aiment pas. Il faudrait laisser Lucretia avec les Prewett, ce n’est pas très grave si elle n’est pas avec le reste des Black. Les Potter, où sont les Potter ? demanda Narcissa d’une voix aigüe.<br/>-	Charlus et Dorea et leur fils ainsi que son épouse sont en face de Fleamont et Euphémia. Le fils de ces derniers, James, est à la table des enfants, à côté de Sirius et Régulus.<br/>-	Bon ça, c’est très bien. Ils sont loin de Walburga. Elle n’aime pas trop les Potter.<br/>-	Tante Walburga n’aime pas grand monde, répondit Andromeda d’une voix grave.<br/>-	Certes, s’amusa Narcissa. Les Rosier ?<br/>-	Ici, à côté de notre table. Evan et ses parents partagent une table avec les Greengrass et les Malefoy.<br/>-	Bien. Les Lestrange sont avec nous, bien entendu…Bellatrix et Rodolphus sont côte à côte. Bella ne va pas apprécier, dit la benjamine en faisant une grimace.<br/>-	Bella va devoir faire un effort, déclara l’intéressée en s’avançant vers le plan de table, y jetant un coup d’œil distrait.<br/>-	Ça va ? demanda Narcissa en lançant un regard compatissant à sa sœur.<br/>-	Hmm. J’ai faim. Vous êtes réveillées depuis longtemps ?<br/>-	Dromeda est venue me réveiller à six heure. Maman voulait qu’on revoit le plan de table. C’était une véritable catastrophe, mais je pense qu’il est parfait maintenant.<br/>-	Cool, répondit Bellatrix en haussant les épaules. Pourquoi personne n’a préparé le petit-déjeuner ? À quoi servent ces incapables d’elfes ?</p><p>En disant cela, elle fit venir à elle du pain frais et de la confiture d’un coup de baguette. Ses sœurs la regardèrent s’installer à table en poussant les plans pour tartiner son pain sans rien dire. Tout à coup, Druella arriva dans la pièce et regarda sa fille ainée d’un air effaré.</p><p>-	Mais enfin Bellatrix que faites-vous ?<br/>-	Euh…bah, je prends mon petit-déjeuner. Comme tous les matins, répondit Bellatrix.<br/>-	Mais enfin, nous n’avons pas le temps ! Nous verrons cela plus tard, suivez-moi. Allez, hop, hop, hop. Nous avons du pain sur la planche.</p><p>Bellatrix se leva en se plaignant et suivit sa mère jusqu’à la bibliothèque. Sur la table de lecture qui trônait au centre de la pièce, il y avait une dizaine de parchemin étalés. Druella en saisit un et le tendit à Bellatrix.</p><p>-	Voici vos vœux de mariage. J’ai pensé que vous n’aviez pas pris la peine de les rédiger alors je l’ai fait à votre place. Et là, ajouta-t-elle en prenant un second papier, la formule magique que vous devrez prononcer en même temps que le jeune Lestrange pour sceller votre mariage. Faites attention à bien articuler, et à avoir le même rythme que votre époux. Autre chose ; la cérémonie commence officiellement à dix-huit heure, il faut laisser le temps aux invités d’arriver, à partir de dix-sept heure, et de s’installer. Nous attendons presque tous les Vingt-huits Sacrés alors cela risque de prendre un moment. Vous resterez à l’étage la première heure, et votre père viendra vous chercher lorsqu’il sera temps de vous accompagner à l’hôtel. Vous devrez passer votre robe à quinze heure, la maquilleuse et la coiffeuse arriveront à quinze heure trente. J’ai pensé qu’il valait mieux s’y prendre à l’avance pour tenter de dompter…ça, dit Druella en jetant un regard las aux boucles brunes de Bellatrix.<br/>-	Super, grommela la jeune sorcière. J’ai hâte.</p><p>Elle vit Druella pincer les lèvres mais la mère ne releva pas la bêtise de la fille. Elle se contenta de lui ordonner d’apprendre par cœur les documents qu’elle lui avait donné et laissa Bellatrix seule une nouvelle fois. Celle-ci alla s’affaler dans un des sofas au coin de la pièce et parcouru l’écriture fine de sa mère avec dégoût. Les vœux étaient d’une niaiserie absolue. Bellatrix se racla la gorge et imita l’accent noble de sa mère en déclamant les mots que cette dernière avait écrit.</p><p>-	C’est avec un immense plaisir et le plus grand honneur que je m’apprête à épouser Rodolphus Lestrange, ce sorcier que j’ai toujours porté dans mon cœur, mais aussi dans mon estime. Cela fait plusieurs années que nous nous connaissons, et jamais je n’aurais pu rêver meilleur compagnon pour partager le reste de mes jours. Je suis la sorcière la plus chanceuse du monde. C’est une fierté pour moi de représenter aujourd’hui la noble et très ancienne maison des Black et d’unir nos deux familles par le lien du mariage. Les Lestrange sont un modèle de réussite pour nous tous, et j’espère que notre union sera une source d’inspiration pour tous les jeunes sorcières et sorciers de sang pur présents en ce jour béni.</p><p>Bellatrix marqua une pause et secoua la tête.</p><p>-	Quel ramassis de conneries, murmura-t-elle avant de basculer en arrière et de s’allonger paresseusement sur la banquette de cuir.</p><p>Elle s’appliqua néanmoins à apprendre ce que sa mère l’avait sommée d’apprendre. L’enjeu était trop gros pour qu’elle n’en fasse qu’à sa tête, il y aurait trop de monde pour qu’elle soit elle-même aujourd’hui. Elle devrait se contenter d’être la parfaite sang pur qu’on attendait qu’elle soit.</p><p>****</p><p>La coiffeuse et la maquilleuse s’appliquaient à rendre Bellatrix plus belle que jamais. La jeune sorcière, assise en face d’un grand miroir à la bordure dorée, observait la blonde qui s’occupait de sa chevelure d’un air hautain. Soudain, la pauvre coiffeuse fit un mouvement un peu trop brusque, et la future mariée sembla en profiter pour passer ses nerfs sur elle.</p><p>-	Par Merlin êtes-vous attardée ou complètement effrontée ? Faites plus attention avec vos gros doigts boudinés ! Comment se fait-il que Mérida ait décidé de m’envoyer une empotée pareille ?<br/>-	Désolée madame Lestrange… murmura la coiffeuse.<br/>-	Black. C’est mademoiselle Black. Et puis-je savoir qui vous êtes ? Que vous ne vous approchiez pas de si tôt des mariées à venir.<br/>-	Weenie Goldstein, mademoiselle, bredouilla la jeune femme.<br/>-	Goldstein, répéta Bellatrix d’une voix froide. Comme l’auror ? Porpentina Goldstein ?<br/>-	C’est un parent très éloigné…<br/>-	Hmm. Reprends ton travail, je ne compte pas rester assise pendant encore des heures.</p><p>Il fallut encore un long moment à Weenie pour réaliser le fabuleux chignon recommandé par Mérida. Bellatrix s’admira dans la glace quelques secondes, puis ordonna qu’on aille chercher sa sœur. « Narcissa » précisa-t-elle, « pas l’autre ».<br/>La benjamine arriva rapidement dans la pièce où se tenait Bellatrix, et écarquilla les yeux lorsqu’elle découvrit son aînée dans sa robe de mariée. Des larmes de ravissement lui montèrent aux yeux.</p><p>-	Tu es…tu es sublime, Bella, dit-elle sincèrement d’une voix tremblante.<br/>-	Merci, lui répondit la brune avec un sourire. Dis, tu peux me monter une coupe de champagne ?<br/>-	Tu es sûre ?<br/>-	Non. Tu as raison. Prends plutôt une bouteille.<br/>-	Bellatrix, je ne pense pas que ce soit raisonnable… si tu es nerveuse je peux demander à maman de me donner une fiole de philtre de paix.<br/>-	Oh, ça va ! Fais pas les rabat-joie. C’est ma journée après tout ! Et puis je vais pas la boire seule, la bouteille. On partage.<br/>-	Mais… dit Narcissa qui semblait hésiter. Bon d’accord…mais promets moi de ne pas trop boire…<br/>-	Oui, oui, bon vas-y avant qu’il ne soit trop tard.</p><p>Il était dix-sept heure. On pouvait dores et déjà entendre les premiers invités arriver et se disperser dans le jardin. Dans une heure, Cygnus viendrait la chercher. Dans deux heures, elle serait mariée à Rodolphus Lestrange pour toujours. Elle repensa au Seigneur des Ténèbres et à la façon dont il avait rejeté sa demande quelques jours plus tôt. « <em>Si tu ne veux pas d’enfants, tu n’as qu’à éviter d’écarter les jambes<em> ». Bellatrix craignait ne guère avoir le choix. La pensée de la nuit qu’elle vivrait le soir même la fit frémir d’angoisse et elle dut retenir un haut-le-cœur. Narcissa revint à ce moment avec une bouteille cachée sous son châle de mousseline rose pâle.</em></em></p><p>
  <em>
    <em>-	Parfait, dit Bellatrix en tendant la main pour saisir le champagne. Pile ce qu’il me faut. Flûtes ?<br/>-	Tiens, lui répondit la jeune blonde en lui donnant les deux récipients.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>La brune remplit généreusement les deux verres et porta un toast.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>-	Au pire jour de ma vie ! Fit-elle d’une voix faussement gaie, et avalant d’une traite la boisson aux reflets d’or.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Narcissa la regarda avec un mélange d’indignation et de pitié, et prit sa main dans la sienne en prenant une petite gorgée de son propre verre.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>-	Je sais que tu n’es pas ravie d’épouser Rodolphus, mais tu nous as nous. Dromeda et moi on sera toujours là pour toi.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Bellatrix fit une grimace et enleva sèchement sa main de l’étreinte de sa sœur avant de se resservir un verre.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>-	Qu’est ce qu’il s’est passé pour que tu sois si fâchée contre elle ? demanda Narcissa qui semblait passablement déstabilisée par le comportement de son aînée.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>La future mariée resta silencieuse et avala de longue gorgée de champagne et regardant partout sauf en direction de sa benjamine.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>-	Vas donc chercher quelques apéritifs, veux-tu ? répondit finalement Bellatrix.<br/>-	Je ne suis pas un elfe de maison, Bella ! Dit la sœur en se levant. Tu vas répondre à ma question maintenant parce que j’en ai marre de voir mes deux sœurs s’éviter depuis des semaines ! C’est ridicule, votre attitude est ridicule !</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Bellatrix leva les yeux au ciel et porta sa coupe à ses lèvres une nouvelle fois, mais Narcissa intercepta le mouvement et arracha le verre des mains de son aînée en renversant un peu de boisson au sol dans la volée.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>-	Et bien, et bien, Narcissa Black se réveille, railla Bellatrix en prenant la bouteille à la main. T’as raison, les coupes c’est trop petit.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Elle bu directement au goulot sous les yeux effarés de Narcissa qui, stupéfaite, n’osait pas bouger d’un cil.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>-	Qu’est ce qui ne va pas chez toi…murmura la blonde en continuant de fixer sa sœur qui n’en finissait pas de boire. Arrête Bella ! Tu vas finir ivre morte avant le début de la cérémonie.<br/>-	Peut être que cette solution est plus amusante qu’un mariage forcé, dit la brune en explosant de rire.<br/>-	Tu es tellement immature, siffla Narcissa. Des centaines de sorcières l’ont fait avant toi, mais toi tu es obligée de te donner en spectacle. Père et mère t’ont trop gâtée. Tu es égoïste. Tu devrais prendre exemple sur les autres, pour une fois dans ta vie.<br/>-	Je ne suis pas les autres, rétorqua Bellatrix d’une voix glaciale qui sembla effrayer sa benjamine l’espace d’une seconde. Vous le comprendrez bien assez vite. Quand je serai la sorcière la plus puissante de Grande Bretagne, vous verrez. Et vous regretterez. Tous autant que vous êtes.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Narcissa observait sa sœur. L’alcool était monté rapidement, et ses yeux étaient recouverts d’un léger voile qui posait une distance entre les deux sorcières. Elle décida de rester sans rien dire dans la même pièce que Bellatrix, surveillant de coin de l’œil ses moindres faits et gestes. Elle partit enfin lorsque Cygnus arriva pour chercher l’aînée des sœurs Black.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>-	Bien. C’est l’heure, Bellatrix.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>La brune se leva doucement, sa vision ondulait légèrement sous l’effet de l’alcool, mais elle parvint à se ressaisir et à agripper le bras que son père lui tendait.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>-	Je voulais vous dire que… commença son père. Hum. Je suis… vous êtes une sorcière brillante, Bellatrix. Votre mère et moi sommes…fiers de vous. Même si vous n’avez pas le caractère le plus doux. Je crois que c’est de famille, après tout.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Il plongea ses yeux noirs dans ceux de sa fille, et pendant une fraction de secondes, Bellatrix cru voir des larmes s’y former.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>-	C’est une union prestigieuse. Vous ferez de grandes choses ensemble. Allons, il est grand temps de rejoindre nos invités.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Bellatrix s’agrippa un peu plus fort au bras de l’homme, comme une petite fille qui cherche la protection de son père. Elle se revoyait enfant qui apprenait à monter sur un balais en suivant les conseils de Cygnus. Elle se rappelait des jeux qu’elle et Andromeda inventaient. Elle se remémorait les histoires qu’elle contait à une Narcissa encore toute jeune. Elle repensait aux leçons de danse que Druella dispensait aux filles pour leurs premiers bals des débutantes. Tous ces souvenirs de famille qu’elle laissait aujourd’hui derrière elle. Son histoire avec les Black prenait fin d’une certaine manière. Avec les années, le manoir de son enfance lui serait sûrement de plus en plus étranger. Ses sœurs continueraient de grandir, ses parents de vieillir, sans qu’elle puisse y assister réellement. Bientôt, trop rapidement, elle serait balancée dans la vie de madame Lestrange, assignée à domicile. Une larme coula le long de sa joue poudrée alors qu’elle et son père s’approchaient à pas lents de l’autel au fond du jardin. Ils dépassèrent les rangs des invités qui s’étaient levés à leur approche.<br/>Droit devant elle, Rodolphus l’attendait, un sourire courtois aux lèvres. Bellatrix releva la tête et tâcha de dégager toute la fierté et la dignité qu’il y avait en elle. Quand on la regardait, on voyait la noblesse des Black et des Rosier, la puissance et la beauté des deux maisons réunies. Les centaines de regards braqués sur elle étaient emprunts d’admiration, de désir et même peut-être de jalousie. Bellatrix Black était parfaite, se disait-on.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Lorsqu’elle arriva enfin en face de Rodolphus, tous les invités s’assirent d’un seul homme et un silence plomb gagna l’assemblée. D’une voix magiquement amplifiée, l’officier de cérémonie prit la parole.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>-	Nous sommes réunis aujourd’hui pour célébrer l’union de mademoiselle Bellatrix Black, fille de Druella Black née Rosier et de Cygnus Black III, et de Rodolphus Lestrange, fils de Mérida Lestrange née Fawley et de Arsenius Lestrange. J’invite la future mariée à prononcer ses vœux.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Les regards se portèrent une nouvelle fois sur Bellatrix qui sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues. D’une main tremblante, elle saisit le bout de parchemin où étaient inscrits les vœux rédigés par sa mère. Elle se racla la gorge. Puis lentement, elle détacha son regard de ses notes et prit une profonde inspiration.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>-	Je… je n’étais pas enchantée lorsque j’ai reçu une lettre de mes parents en novembre dernier m’annonçant que mes fiançailles avec Rodolphus auraient lieu durant les vacances de Noël. À vrai dire, l’idée même du mariage me repoussait jusqu’à très récemment. Mais je me tiens aujourd’hui devant vous, consciente de l’importance de cette union.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Druella la fixait en secouant la tête. Narcissa lui lançait un regard encourageant. Cygnus portait sur elle un œil sévère. Andromeda l’observait, impassible.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>-	Je suis l’aînée des sœurs Black. Je tiens à montrer l’exemple à mes cadettes, et à toutes les jeunes sorcières présentes aujourd’hui. C’est un honneur pour moi de représenter ma famille en ce jour si important pour notre communauté. C’est un honneur de devenir ta femme, aujourd’hui, Rodolphus, dit-elle en se tournant vers le jeune homme. Que notre union soit le rempart qui protège et uni nos deux familles.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Un murmura d’approbation se souleva dans les airs et Rodolphus prit à son tour la parole.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>-	Bellatrix. Jamais je n’aurais pu rêver trouver une épouse qui puisse égaler votre beauté, votre intelligence et votre charisme. Pourtant vous voilà, devant moi, alors que je m’apprête à unir à jamais mon âme à la vôtre. Je suis le sorcier le plus chanceux du monde. L’union des Lestrange et des Black marque le début d’une nouvelle ère pour nos deux familles. Je désire plus que tout passer le reste de ma vie aux côtés de la plus pure des créatures, et j’espère que je serai à la hauteur de grandeur. Plus qu’un devoir, ce mariage est une chance pour un sorcier comme moi. Je remercie nos familles, et je te remercie, Bellatrix.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>La brune cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, ne croyant pas ce qu’elle venait d’entendre. Même s’il ne s’agissait très certainement que d’un tissu de mensonge, il fallait avouer que Rodolphus était un très bon orateur. Les invités semblaient conquis. L’officier de cérémonie reprit alors la parole.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>-	Chers amis, chers promis, le moment est venu de sceller magiquement cette union. Bellatrix Black, consentez-vous à prendre pour époux Rodolphus Lestrange ici présent ?</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Le cerveau de la jeune sorcière tournait à une vitesse fulgurante. Une petite voix lui ordonnait de hurler « non » et de s’enfuir en courant. Elle demeura statique, les lèvres entrouvertes, durant un moment un peu trop long pour être poli. Puis finalement…</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>-	Oui, j’y consens, dit-elle le souffle court.<br/>-	Rodolphus Lestrange, consentez-vous à prendre pour épouse Bellatrix Black ici présente ?<br/>-	J’y consens, affirma le jeune homme le sourire aux lèvres.<br/>-	Vous pouvez prononcer la formule.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Rodolphus s’avança légèrement vers Bellatrix et saisit délicatement ses mains. Il plongea son regard dans le sien, et tout deux, ils se mirent à réciter la formule ancestrale. Bellatrix n’entendait que sa propre voix alors que les mots écloraient au bout de ses lèvres et qu’un filet de lumière blanche se formait autour de leurs doigts entrelacés. « Je suis sienne, et il est mien, à partir de ce jour jusqu’à la fin des miens ».</em>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Château Lestrange</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>TW : mention de viol</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-	Toutes mes félicitations, Madame Lestrange !</p><p>Un grand homme à la barbe grise vint s’asseoir à côté de Bellatrix qui observait sa plus jeune sœur danser aux bras de Lucius Malefoy. Elle s’efforça de lui adresser un sourire poli.</p><p>-	Merci Charlus.</p><p>Charlus Potter n’avait aucun réel lien de parenté avec Bellatrix, si ce n’est par son union avec la grande tante de la jeune sorcière. Les Potter étaient une ancienne famille de sang pur, mais ils comptaient de plus en plus de traitres à leur sang parmi leurs membres. Bellatrix n’était pas plus ravie que cela de devoir supporter la compagnie du vieil homme.</p><p>-	Vos parents m’ont dit que vous aviez eu des résultats admirables à Poudlard. Ils doivent être fiers. Mon neveu rentrera à l’école de sorcellerie dans peu de temps. J’espère qu’il se débrouillera aussi bien que vous.<br/>-	Le jeune James hein ? Hmm. Il semble s’entendre à merveille avec cet idiot de Sirius, dit-elle en lançant un regard noir à son jeune cousin.</p><p>Le sorcier ne se priva pas de rire aux éclats à la remarque de Bellatrix avant de répondre.</p><p>-	Allons, ne jugeons pas trop sévèrement la jeunesse. Après tout, vous aussi en avez fait voir de toutes les couleurs à vos pauvres parents.<br/>-	C’était réciproque, rétorqua Bellatrix en portant une énième coupe de champagne à ses lèvres.</p><p>Elle restait assise car elle n’était plus sûre désormais de pouvoir se lever sans s’écrouler. Elle avait accordé une danse à son époux mais avait vite regagné sa place et avait profité de son moment de solitude pour s’accaparer une nouvelle bouteille. Avec un peu de chance, elle n’aurait aucun souvenir de la cérémonie le lendemain.</p><p>-	Ah, mon épouse me fait signe, dit le sorcier en avisant une femme au loin. Je vous laisse profiter de votre soirée, chère Bellatrix. Encore une fois, tous mes vœux de bonheur avec le jeune Lestrange.<br/>-	Oui, oui, grommela la brune. Merci Charlus.</p><p>Elle le regarda s’éloigner avant de reporter ses yeux sur les autres invités. Evan Rosier observait Dahlia Greengrass danser avec Rabastan Lestrange d’un œil jaloux. Narcissa était toujours collée à Lucius. Andromeda, Sirius et James étaient engagés dans une conversation animée. Un sourire malicieux se forma au coin des lèvres de Bellatrix et elle se leva d’un seul coup. Trop vite, elle s’était levée trop vite. Elle dû réunir toutes ses forces pour ne pas tomber à la renverse et tituba jusqu’à la table de sa cadette. Lorsque les trois jeunes sorciers la virent arriver, ils se turent immédiatement. Bellatrix, sa bouteille toujours à la main, pointa un doigt accusateur en direction d’Andromeda.</p><p>-	Toi ! dit-elle d’une voix embuée par l’alcool. Tu t’amuses bien au mariage de ta sœur adorée ?<br/>-	Bellatrix… dit gravement Andromeda.<br/>-	Quoi ? La fête n’est pas assez bien pour son excellence ? Pas assez de moldus à votre goût, votre Majesté ?</p><p>Bellatrix titubait devant les jeunes gens. Un sourire dément ornait ses lèvres. </p><p>-	Laisse tomber Dromeda. Elle est complètement folle, dit Sirius.<br/>-	Sirius ! s’offusqua la cadette.<br/>-	Non, non, laisse-le ! Dis ! Dis ce que t’as à dire, sale rat ! Cria Bellatrix.<br/>-	T’es ridicule ma pauvre, répondit le jeune Black. Viens, James. Ça craint par ici.<br/>-	C’est ça, dégage. Prend ton petit copain avec toi, hors de ma vue, siffla la brune en le regardant s’éloigner avec le fils Potter qui la gratifia d’un regard arrogant.</p><p>Bellatrix voulu les suivre mais fit un pas et trébucha, se retrouvant genoux à terre. Andromeda se précipita pour l’aider à se relever mais son aînée la repoussa d’un geste de la main en grognant.</p><p>-	Tu as largement assez bu. Laisse moi te débarrasser de cette bouteille, Bella.<br/>-	C’est maintenant que tu veux m’aider ? répondit la sorcière d’une voix moqueuse. Pauvre idiote. C’est trop tard. Trop tard. Tout est ta faute.<br/>-	Qu’est-ce que tu racontes Bella ?<br/>-	Tais-toi. Silence. Tu me fais mal au crâne, dit Bellatrix en se massant les tempes. De l’eau. Va me chercher de l’eau.</p><p>Andromeda secoua doucement la tête mais disparu pour obéir à sa grande sœur. Bellatrix s’assit difficilement sur la chaise de jardin où s’était tenue sa cadette. Le monde était flou, sa tête tournait, le bruit des conversations formait un brouhaha insupportable qui lui causait une violente migraine. Elle pensa au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il n’était pas venu à la cérémonie. Pourquoi ? Rodolphus et elle-même n’étaient-ils pas ses loyaux soldats ? N’était-elle pas digne de sa présence ?<br/>Andromeda revint avec un grand verre d’eau, et une petite fiole violette qu’elle lui tendit.</p><p>-	Tiens. Ça aidera avec la migraine et la nausée. Avale tout.</p><p>Bellatrix grimaça mais suivit ses conseils. Quelques instants plus tard, elle se sentait légèrement mieux, bien qu’elle ne soit pas redevenue sobre pour autant.</p><p>-	Tu n’es pas obligée de faire tout ce qu’on attend de toi, tu sais, dit la cadette d’une voix douce en repoussant une mèche brune qui était venue barrer le visage de sa sœur.<br/>-	Au diable tes leçons de vie Dromeda, dit Bellatrix en chassant sa main. Tu ne comprends rien à notre monde. Rien.<br/>-	Je comprends, je ne suis juste pas d’accord. Et je sais que toi non plus.<br/>-	Tu ne sais rien.</p><p>Andromeda lança un regard profondément triste à sa sœur.</p><p>-	Je n’arrive pas à croire que tu pars, murmura-t-elle. Tu vas nous manquer. Il n’y aura plus personne pour tenir tête à père et mère.</p><p>Bellatrix plongea son regard sombre et froid dans ceux d’Andromeda. La cadette des Black ressemblait beaucoup à son aînée, mais elle avait un visage bien plus doux. Bellatrix avait toujours pensé que sa sœur était la personne qui la complétait le mieux. Elle était celle qui savait la calmer, faire passer sa peine. Pourtant, depuis plusieurs semaines, elle était devenue la source d’une grande partie de ses maux, et le discours qu’elle tenait ne faisait que blesser un peu plus l’aînée du trio.</p><p>-	Pour toi, Dromeda, je suis partie dès que je t’ai vue lire ce maudit livre, dit-elle en se mordant la lèvre puis en marquant un silence. Tu m’as brisé le cœur. Je ne veux plus te voir.</p><p>Elle se leva et tourna les talons à sa petite sœur qui appelait en vain son nom. Sans un regard pour la jeune sorcière qui la regardait s’éloigner les larmes aux yeux, elle rejoint sa belle-famille. La fête touchait à sa fin. Les invités commençaient à partir, non sans avoir adressé leurs sincères salutations aux jeunes mariés qui recevaient une montagne de présents. Quand tout le monde fut rentré chez soi, Bellatrix retrouva ses parents. Cygnus gardait son air solennel, mais Druella ne retenait pas ses larmes.</p><p>-	Ma petite fille… je n’arrive pas à croire que vous preniez votre envol…<br/>-	Voyez le bon côté des choses, mère. Vous n’aurez plus à rouspéter après moi à longueur de journée.<br/>-	Oh…soupira Druella. Je crains que même cela viendra à me manquer, parfois.<br/>-	Allons ma chère, rétorqua Cygnus. Ce n’est qu’un au revoir. Bellatrix prendra soin de nous rendre visite de temps en temps, n’est ce pas ?<br/>-	Bien sûr, père.<br/>-	Bien. Vos valises sont prêtes… ce sera amené par les elfes de maison. Je crois qu’il est temps pour nous de nous séparer. Tous mes vœux de bonheur pour la suite, Bellatrix. Faites honneur à la noble…<br/>-	Et ancienne famille des Black. Je sais père. Ne craignez plus mon comportement. Je ne déshonorerai pas notre maison. Jamais.</p><p>Un reniflement sonore se fit entendre du côté de Druella. Cygnus leva les yeux au ciel mais passa tendrement un bras autour de la taille de son épouse qui se pencha vers Bellatrix pour l’embrasser.</p><p>-	Au revoir, douce enfant. Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, n’hésitez pas à passer au manoir. Les portes seront toujours ouvertes à vous, et aux Lestrange.<br/>-	Merci mère. Je n’y manquerai pas.</p><p>Les deux adultes se tournèrent alors vers Arsenius et Mérida pour les saluer. Narcissa s’approcha timidement de sa sœur et jeta un coup d’œil autour d’elle.</p><p>-	Et bien…c’est ici que nous nous quittons, murmura-t-elle.<br/>-	Je le crois bien.<br/>-	Je…tu vas nous manquer.<br/>-	Assez avec ces effusions, se moqua gentiment Bellatrix. Toi aussi tu vas me manquer. Mais juste un tout petit peu.</p><p>Un sourire à la fois triste et amusé se forma sur les lèvres de la benjamine.</p><p>-	Bella…<br/>-	Oui ?</p><p>Narcissa se pencha à son oreille.</p><p>-	Contra pragneas, murmura-t-elle à voix basse, puis s’éloignant et jetant un peu d’œil au ventre de Bellatrix, puis en direction de Rodolphus.<br/>-	Oh…merci, répondit son aînée quelque peu gênée.</p><p> </p><p>****</p><p>Ce n’est que tard dans la soirée que Bellatrix et sa belle-famille arrivèrent au Château Lestrange. La demeure ancestrale était impressionnante, bien qu’il ne s’agisse que d’un petit château. Mérida, Arsenius et Rabastan souhaitèrent une bonne nuit aux jeunes mariés avant de les laisser seuls. Rodolphus invita Bellatrix à le suivre nonchalamment.</p><p>-	Je te ferai une visite complète demain, tu m’excuseras mais je suis exténué. Je vais te montrer tes appartements.<br/>-	Mes appartements ?<br/>-	J’ai pensé que tu préfèrerais avoir ton intimité, pour le moment.<br/>-	Oh… merci.</p><p>Il la guida à l’étage où il désigna une porte.</p><p>-	Madame Lestrange, dit-il en l’invitant à entrer.</p><p>Elle poussa la porte en bois et découvrit un petit salon éclairé par un lustre de cristal. Le mobilier était ancien, un peu dans le même style qu’au manoir Black, avec un bleu sombre qui prédominait.</p><p>-	C’est…ravissant.<br/>-	À vrai dire, ma mère a insisté pour que tu aies la plus belle suite. Tu as un petit salon, ici, et à droite c’est la chambre, qui donne sur une salle de bain. Tu as déjà du linge à disposition, mais tu pourras le changer si tu veux. Tes affaires sont déjà pliées et installée dans ton dressing. Je crois que c’est tout. Si tu as besoin de quelque chose, appelle Garip, notre elfe.<br/>-	D’accord.</p><p>Bellatrix se tint les bras balants, ne sachant pas ce qu’elle devait faire maintenant. Elle s’attendait à ce que Rodolphus la laisse seule maintenant qu’il lui avait expliqué tout ce qu’elle devait savoir. Pourtant, il resta immobile devant elle.</p><p>-	Bon, dit-il finalement en se raclant la gorge. Je te laisse te préparer.<br/>-	Je…quoi ?<br/>-	Bellatrix, dit-il sérieusement.</p><p>La jeune sorcière déglutit, et soudain elle eu une violente nausée. Se préparer pour aller au lit, voulait-il dire. Lentement, elle lui tourna le dos et se dirigea vers la chambre à coucher. Elle défit sa robe de mariée en s’aidant de sortilèges, et la posa délicatement sur le dossier d’un fauteuil de velours bleu nuit. D’une main tremblante, elle enfila une robe de nuit et saisit sa baguette qu’elle dirigea vers son abdomen. D’une voix encore plus tremblante, elle murmura « contra pragneas » et eu une sensation de fraîcheur dans son bas-ventre qui se dissipa rapidement. Elle entendit toquer à la porte et prit place au-dessus du lit. D’une voix faible, elle autorisa Rodolphus à entrer.</p><p>-	Tu peux enlever ta robe. Elle ne servira pas à grand chose.<br/>-	Je préfère la garder. Elle n’empêchera rien non plus.<br/>-	Hmm. Comme tu veux. Enlève le reste, dit-il en regardant entre ses jambes.</p><p>Bellatrix frissonna d’horreur et enleva son sous-vêtement en tentant de dévoiler le moins de peau possible. Devant elle, Rodolphus défaisait ses propres habits d’un air résigné.</p><p>-	Tu sais, on n’est pas obligés… commença Bellatrix.<br/>-	Bien sûr que si. Je ne vais pas argumenter avec toi. Mets-toi sur le ventre.</p><p>La brune resta immobile et avisa sa baguette. Si elle était rapide, elle pouvait se débarrasser de lui en une fraction de seconde. Mais elle pensa à son père, à sa mère et à tout ce qu’ils attendaient d’elle, de l’aînée des Black. Lentement, des larmes de colère aux yeux, elle se positionna sur le ventre. Elle sentit le matelas remuer sous le poids de Rodolphus qui la rejoignait. Tout à coup, elle l’entendit saisir sa baguette et le vit la pointer en sa direction.</p><p>-	Finite Incantatem, dit-il rapidement.<br/>-	Qu’est ce que tu fais ? Demanda Bellatrix, horrifiée.<br/>-	Je ne suis pas dupe, Bella. Tais-toi maintenant, ne rends pas ça plus difficile que ça ne l’est déjà.</p><p>Elle essaya alors de se retourner mais Rodolphus la plaqua violemment contre le lit. Elle voulu prendre sa baguette, sachant qu’elle n’avait pas la moindre chance contre lui sans sa magie, mais il fut plus rapide et jeta l’arme à l’autre bout de la chance.</p><p>-	Bellatrix, siffla-t-il entre ses dents. Assez.</p><p>Il l’immobilisa. Elle se débattit en vain. Elle entendit un bruit de tissu que l’on défait. Elle éclata en sanglots. Puis elle ferma les yeux. Elle essaya de trouver un endroit dans son esprit, un endroit calme et paisible. Elle devait s’échapper, par tous les moyens. Elle sentit une douleur fulgurante lui déchirer le bas-ventre. Non. Elle n’était pas là. Elle n’était pas là.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Première Mangemort</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>On ne pouvait entendre que le bruit du déplacement des aiguilles dans la suite de l’aînée des Black ce matin. La lumière du soleil gagnait peu à peu la pièce. Sous l’eau de son bain désormais froide, Bellatrix demeurait immobile, incapable de respirer. Ses poumons la brûlaient. Derrière ses paupières fermées, elle ressassait la scène de la veille. Elle ressentait la poigne de Rodolphus maintenir fermement ses poignets de sorte à ce qu’elle ne puisse plus bouger. Elle entendait sa respiration rauque à son oreille. Elle pensa qu’elle pouvait rester là, dans cette baignoire, et cesser de respirer à tout jamais. Ses poumons la brûlaient. Si elle ouvrait la bouche tentait de respirer, elle se noierait. Une douleur immense prendrait sa poitrine gorgée d’eau et elle mourrait.<br/>Soudain, une autre brûlure l’obligea à sortir la tête précipitamment et à prendre une grande inspiration. Haletante, elle regarda la marque sur son avant-bras virer au noir. Son Maître l’appelait. Elle se précipita hors de son bain et enfila en vitesse une robe noire, sans prendre la peine de sécher ses cheveux. Juste avant de transplanter, elle jeta un coup d’œil à son lit défait. Sur le tissu blanc du matelas, on pouvait voir une tâche de sang. Elle l’effaça d’un coup de baguette et ferma les yeux avant de disparaître dans un crac sonore.</p><p>Elle n’avait pas eu besoin de réfléchir au point de rendez-vous cette fois-ci. En transplanant, elle avait suivi son instinct, et à sa grande surprise, elle était arrivée devant les grilles du manoir Malefoy. À grandes enjambées, elle traversa les portes de la grille qui gardait la propriété, sans même prendre le temps d’admirer les paons albinos qui se déplaçaient élégamment dans le jardin. Elle asséna trois coups distincts sur la porte d’entrée du manoir, et un elfe vint aussitôt lui ouvrir.</p><p>-	Madame Lestrange, dit la créature aux yeux globuleux. Comment Dobby peut vous servir ?<br/>-	J’ai été appelée.<br/>-	Oh. Très bien, vous pouvez suivre Dobby qui vous montrera le chemin des quartiers du puissant sorcier qui a établi ses quartiers chez ses Maîtres les Malefoy, madame.</p><p>Elle suivit l’elfe le long d’un couloir qui donnait sur la salle à manger. Dobby ouvrit la grande porte d’un claquement de doigts, et Bellatrix découvrit avec surprise une quinzaine d’hommes attablés autour d’une longue table de bois ouvragée. Au bout de la table se tenait Lord Voldemort. Lorsque les yeux de Bellatrix croisèrent les siens, elle ne put s’empêcher de retenir son souffle.</p><p>-	Madame Lestrange, fit le mage noir de sa voix douce et froide. Prenez place.</p><p>Il désigna une chaise vide entre deux sorciers que Bellatrix reconnu immédiatement pour les avoir déjà croisés lors d’évènements mondains. Yaxley et Nott. Alors qu’elle s’asseyait, un murmure d’indignation s’éleva. D’un geste de la main, Voldemort intima le silence.</p><p>-	Madame Lestrange a rejoint nos rangs, reprit-il. Je sais que vous n’y trouverez rien à redire, et que vous la traiterez comme votre égale.</p><p>Quelques approbations résignées se firent entendre, ainsi que de plates excuses. Mais les hommes regardaient Bellatrix avec dédain. Elle leur rendit la pareille avec d’autant plus d’entrain. Quel supplice ce doit être pour eux, pensa-t-elle, de devoir traiter comme une égale une jeune sorcière de dix-huit ans. Elle ne put retenir un sourire moqueur en songeant à cela. Aslan Malefoy et son frère Abraxas avaient du mal à cacher leur indignation, mais Bellatrix n’y prêta pas plus attention et posa à nouveau les yeux sur son Maître. Elle trouva qu’il avait une prestance particulièrement impressionnante aujourd’hui, alors qu’il faisait face à ses mangemorts les plus importants. Soudain, elle prit réellement conscience de la signification de sa présence ici. Voldemort la présentait aux yeux de tous comme sa fidèle servante. Elle était digne de s’asseoir à sa table, parmi des soldats aguerris et bien plus expérimentés qu’elle. Elle sentit des larmes de ravissement lui monter aux yeux et leva la tête, fière et noble comme elle l’était.</p><p>-	Comme vous le savez, j’ai envoyé Rodolphus, Arsenius et Dolohov en Écosse pour le second raid de la semaine. Cela causera une certaine agitation dans le monde des sorciers, et j’ai bon espoir que les disparitions répétées de moldus suffiront à leur faire prendre conscience de leurs erreurs. Peut-être apprendront-ils un jour ?</p><p>Les mangemorts riaient de bon cœur aux propos du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Le sourire de Bellatrix s’élargit un peu plus alors que ses yeux brillaient de malice.</p><p>-	Yaxley, Mulciber, dit-il sèchement. Compte rendu de l’autre jour.</p><p>Mulciber, un vieux sorcier au visage barré d’une affreuse cicatrice et à la peau jaunâtre, prit la parole.</p><p>-	Finigan a été éliminé, Maître. Nous avons fait disparaître le corps, comme vous nous l’aviez commandé.<br/>-	Bien. Des témoins ?<br/>-	Sa vieille voisine sénile, mon Seigneur. Nous l’avons soumise au sortilège d’amnésie. C’était une sang-pur.<br/>-	Je vois. C’est une sage décision. Bien…maintenant…dit-il lentement en tournant son regard vers Bellatrix.</p><p>La poitrine de la sorcière se soulevait rapidement au rythme de son souffle saccadé. Le rouge lui était instantanément monté aux joues lorsque son Maître avait posé les yeux sur elle.</p><p>-	Bellatrix a déjà fait ses preuves. Elle est largement assez compétente pour s’occuper de notre nouvelle cible. N’est-ce pas, madame Lestrange ?<br/>-	Je ferai tout mon possible pour vous satisfaire, Maître.<br/>-	Que penses-tu de notre Ministre de la Magie ? dit-il avec un sourire énigmatique.<br/>-	Eugénia Jenkins est à mon sens très largement inapte à gérer la société magique de Grande Bretagne, mon Seigneur. C’est une traitre à son sang qui a promu les droits des Cracmols dans les années soixante, ce qui est une honte. Maître, est-ce la cible que je dois éliminer ? Dit la belle brune les yeux pleins d’espoirs.<br/>-	Non. Un mouvement pareil serait trop précipité pour l’instant. Néanmoins, j’ai pensé qu’il serait opportun de frapper dans son entourage, pour lui faire passer un message clair : personne ne s’opposera à notre idéologie.</p><p>Les mangemorts le regardaient tous avec admiration et férocité. Tous écoutaient attentivement le Seigneur des Ténèbres qui s’apprêtait à dévoiler l’identité de la future victime.</p><p>-	Thelma Jenkins, sa nièce, entre en septième année à Poudlard au mois de septembre. La jeune fille, ai-je entendu, souhaite devenir auror et milite déjà activement pour l’égalité entre les sangs-de-bourbe et les vrais sorciers.<br/>-	Je vous promets de mettre fin à cette folie, mon Seigneur, dit Bellatrix la voix tremblante à cause de l’émotion.<br/>-	Rosier, Rowle, vous l’accompagnerez. Vous la laisserez se charger de l’exécution et n’interviendrez que si, et seulement si, cela est absolument nécessaire. Nous allons voir comment notre jeune recrue peut se débrouiller.<br/>-	Bien, Maître, répondit Rosier, un oncle éloigné de Bellatrix.<br/>-	Nous avons fini pour aujourd’hui. Vous pouvez disposer.</p><p>À ces mots, les mangemorts se levèrent et firent quelques révérences à leur Maître avant de partir, Bellatrix les suivant.</p><p>-	Pas toi, Bellatrix.</p><p>Elle se figea d’un coup et se tourna lentement vers Voldemort, l’air inquiet. Le mage attendit que tout le monde soit parti pour lui faire signe de s’approcher.</p><p>-	Je veux que tu observes ta cible avant de coordonner toute attaque. Tu ne peux pas te permettre de te laisser surprendre, cette fois. Tu devras être extrêmement discrète, je ne veux pas que l’on puisse prouver que le meurtre est directement lié à mon mouvement. Il faut qu’ils comprennent que c’est l’œuvre de Lord Voldemort, mais il ne faut pas qu’ils puissent le prouver. Tu ne voudrais pas aller à Azkaban, je me trompe ?<br/>-	Non mon Seigneur, vous avez tout à fait raison, vous avez toujours raison mon Maître.<br/>-	Bien. Prends ton temps pour observer, pour trouver le moment parfait.<br/>-	Oui, Maître.</p><p>Le regard du mage parcouru lentement le corps de la jeune sorcière. Son visage restait de marbre, mais Bellatrix sentait une chaleur immense s’installer dans l’entièreté de son être.</p><p>-	Toutes mes félicitations pour votre mariage, dit-il finalement.</p><p>La brune pensa immédiatement à la nuit qu’elle avait passée, et son regard s’assombrit tout à coup. Elle le remercia d’une voix faible, essayant tant bien que mal à cacher son désarroi. Soudain, elle sentit une pression dans son esprit et comprit que Lord Voldemort utilisait ses talents de legilimens pour avoir un aperçu de ce qui s’était passé. Quand elle sentit qu’il était sorti de sa tête, elle poussa un soupir de soulagement mais elle était profondément mal à l’aise à l’idée qu’il ait pu voir le déroulement terrible de sa nuit de noce. Elle ne voulait pas paraître faible à ses yeux ; or cette nuit, elle s’était sentie comme une créature sans défense. Cette nuit, elle avait songé à disparaître. Son Maître adoré avait vu tout cela. Qu’allait-il penser d’elle maintenant ?</p><p>-	Tu me contacteras à l’instant même ou tu auras effectué ta mission. Ta présence ne sera pas requise lors des réunions d’ici là. Entraine-toi avec ton époux. Deviens plus forte que tu ne l’es déjà. Tu feras une redoutable mangemort, Bella.</p><p>Bellatrix sortit de la salle de réception, non sans avoir adressé à son maître une profonde révérence, heureuse d’avoir une nouvelle mission pour la distraire des idées morbides qui avaient envahi son esprit.</p><p> </p><p>****</p><p> </p><p>Rodolphus venait de rentrer au Château Lestrange après avoir effectué avec succès la mission que lui avait confié Lord Voldemort quelques jours auparavant. Avec son père et Dolohov, ils avaient semé la panique dans un village moldu dans le Nord du Yorkshire, brûlant des maisons à tour de bras et faisant exploser des dizaines d’automobiles. C’est en passant la porte de l’imposante demeure familiale qu’il sentit sa marque le brûler. Le Maître l’appelait sûrement pour connaître la façon dont les évènements s’étaient déroulés. Le jeune sorcier transplana immédiatement au Manoir Malefoy, et se rendit immédiatement dans les quartiers du mage noir. Arrivé devant la porte du bureau où ce dernier recevait habituellement ses mangemorts pour les comptes-rendus, il toqua trois fois contre la lourde porte en bois. Celle-ci s’ouvrit en grinçant. Lord Voldemort était assis derrière un imposant bureau de chêne et ne prit pas la peine de lever les yeux des documents qu’il était en train de lire lorsqu’il désigna la chaise en face de lui. Rodolphus y prit place, et s’étonna de l’absence d’Arsenius et Dolohov qui avaient pourtant participé tout comme lui au raid ce matin même. Néanmoins, il attendit par respect que son maître prenne la parole.</p><p>-	Lestrange. Comment s’est passé le raid ?<br/>-	Parfaitement, mon Seigneur. Arsenius, Dolohov et moi-même avons fait ce que vous aviez commandé : nos actions auront assez de répercutions pour que les journalistes de la Gazette devinent qu’il s’agissait là d’un acte de terreur du monde magique.<br/>-	Bien. Comment se porte ton mariage ?</p><p>Rodolphus déglutit, s’étonnant de recevoir une question aussi intime de la part de Lord Voldemort.</p><p>-	Hum, bien, mon Seigneur.</p><p>Le mage noir leva enfin les yeux de sa lecture et plongea son regard glacial dans les pupilles vertes de Rodolphus.</p><p>-	J’imagine que ton épouse a été assez habile pour te cacher sa marque. Tu n’étais pas présent ce matin, aussi as-tu manqué sa présentation officielle aux restes de tes collègues. Bellatrix a rejoint nos rangs il y a déjà une semaine. Elle s’est révélée être particulièrement dévouée à la cause. Tu comprendras qu’il est hors de question qu’un de mes soldats soit contraint d’abandonner sa mission à cause de… d’obligations familiales.<br/>-	Je comprends, Maître, dit Rodolphus qui devenait de plus en plus pâle.<br/>-	Je sais qu’il est un devoir sacré de prolonger les lignées de sang-purs. Mais Bellatrix… il sembla peser ses mots un instant. Bellatrix est trop importante pour servir de femelle reproductrice pour les Lestrange. Le temps viendra bien assez tôt. Je sens chez elle une dévotion que je n’ai retrouvée jusque là nulle part ailleurs, vois-tu.<br/>-	Oui, Maître.<br/>-	Tu ne l’approcheras plus. Pas si ce n’est pas son souhait. Je n’ai pas besoin que ma nouvelle recrue soit traumatisée par son propre époux. Suis-je assez clair ?<br/>-	Je… parfaitement clair, mon Seigneur.<br/>-	Tu as plus d’expérience qu’elle sur le champ de bataille. Aide-la à progresser. Elle est douée, bien plus que la plupart d’entre vous, mais manque de pratique. <br/>-	Je ferai tout ce qui est en mon possible pour le bien de la cause, Maître.<br/>-	Bien. Cette conversation demeurera absolument privée. Nous ne voulons pas que madame Lestrange se fasse des idées, dit Voldemort avec un léger sourire en coin.<br/>-	Oui, Maître.<br/>-	Tu peux disposer, Lestrange.</p><p> </p><p>****</p><p> </p><p>Le dîner chez les Lestrange fut particulièrement tendu ce soir là. Pour quelque raison que ce soit, Rodolphus semblait profondément troublé. Mérida peinait à maintenir la conversation face à une Bellatrix qui regardait le plafond d’un air rêveur, pensant à sa prochaine victime, et un Arsenius plus silencieux qu’à son habitude.</p><p>-	J’avais pensé à Léta, si c’est une fille, déclara Mérida. En référence à ton ancêtre, Rodolphus.<br/>-	Pardon mère, vous disiez ? Dit le jeune sorcier qui tourna soudainement la tête vers sa génitrice et tenta de se concentrer sur la conversation de cette dernière.<br/>-	Je parlais de notre future petite-fille, Rodolphus. Je disais que vous pourriez l’appeler Léta, comme votre arrière grande-tante. C’est un beau prénom, ne trouvez-vous pas ?<br/>-	Hmm. Certainement, grommela Rodolphus en s’essuyant le coin de la bouche avec sa serviette de table et la reposant près de son assiette l’air contrarié.<br/>-	Et vous, Bellatrix ? Qu’en dites-vous ?</p><p>La jeune sorcière posa son regard sur sa belle-mère et ne put réprimer une grimace. Elle repensa à la façon dont Rodolphus avait annulé le sort de contraception qu’elle avait effectué sur elle-même afin d’échapper à une grossesse non-désirée. Elle priait tous les dieux et tous les démons pour que l’acte de la nuit passée n’aboutisse pas à la naissance d’un nouveau petit Lestrange.</p><p>-	Nous appelons nos enfants d’après des constellations chez les Black, répondit la brune. Mais j’avoue ne jamais avoir réfléchi à la question. Léta ferait l’affaire, j’imagine, ajouta-t-elle à voix basse, baissant les yeux pour fixer ses genoux.<br/>-	J’ai tellement hâte d’accueillir un nouveau petit Lestrange ! Arsenius quelle joie ce serait ! Ajouta-t-elle à l’attention de son mari qui se contenta d’acquiescer l’air distrait.</p><p>Bellatrix vit Rodolphus grimacer du coin de l’œil. Pourquoi diable semblait-il dérangé par l’idée d’avoir une progéniture s’il avait tant insisté à ce que sa conception se déroule immédiatement après le mariage ? La sorcière réprima l’envie de lui sauter à la gorge et de la lui trancher avec ses ongles pointus et continua de fixer ses genoux jusqu’à ce que le dessert soit apporté par un elfe de maison. <br/>L’heure du coucher arriva lentement. Mérida et Arsenius souhaitèrent une bonne nuit aux nouveaux époux et montèrent vite dans leurs appartements. Bellatrix ne souhaitait plus que cela rester en compagnie de Rodolphus, aussi lui adressa-t-elle un rapide au revoir et le laissa seul dans le living-room avant de gagner sa propre suite. Elle se prépara à aller se coucher en pensant à la matinée qu’elle avait passée. Elle était plus qu’impatiente de commencer à étudier Thelma Jenkins, et encore plus à l’idée de lui ôter la vie. Le fait qu’elle puisse, d’un seul coup de baguette, sceller le sort d’un être vivant la faisait frissonner de plaisir. En exécutant la famille Davies, elle avait d’abord appréhendé l’acte même de tuer quelqu’un directement. Elle avait déjà participé à un meurtre avant cela ; celui de Phoebus Maugrey qu’elle avait manipulé pour qu’il use du sortilège de mort sur sa femme et sur lui même, mais c’était différent. Lorsque le jet de lumière vert s’était échappé de sa propre baguette pour la première fois, un sentiment profond d’extase s’était répandu dans son corps entier. Elle avait vite réalisé qu’elle était incapable d’éprouver le moindre remord vis-à-vis de ces actes que d’autres jugeraient certainement comme absolument épouvantables. Plus encore, ces mêmes actes étaient une source d’euphorie pour la jeune sorcière. Elle aimait le pouvoir que cela lui procurait. Mais ce qu’elle aimait plus que tout, c’est qu’elle usait de ce pouvoir immense pour servir son Maître. Elle adorait lui obéir, tuer pour lui. Elle en était certaine, elle serait prête à tout pour lui. Elle serait prête à mourir, à vivre pour lui. Elle lui appartenait entièrement. Chaque centimètre de sa peau, chaque parcelle de son âme était la propriété de Lord Voldemort. Lorsqu’elle sombra dans un sommeil doux cette nuit-là, elle le fit bercée par la pensée de son Maître et Seigneur.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Thelma Jenkins</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>6 août 1970, Londres, Chemin de Traverse.</p><p>Bellatrix était assise seule à une table du Chaudron Baveur, le nez derrière un journal. Elle écoutait attentivement la conversation entre deux jeunes filles. Thelma Jenkins, une brune aux épaules larges et à la voix cassée, expliquait à son amie ses projets pour l’année à venir.</p><p>-	J’espère que les résultats de mes ASPIC seront assez bons pour que je puisse entrer au Ministère l’année suivante. Ma tante m’a dit que si je me débrouillais, elle pourrait rapidement me trouver un stage auprès des aurors.<br/>
-	La chance…murmura son amie aux cheveux blonds coupés courts. Ce n’est pas mes parents qui pourraient me faire entrer au Ministère… ils sont dentistes.<br/>
-	Dentistes ? répéta Thelma avec une moue d’incompréhension.<br/>
-	Oh, c’est le nom du métier moldu pour ceux qui soignent les dents des gens, expliqua la fille.<br/>
-	Fascinant !<br/>
-	Si tu le dis…dit la blonde à voix basse, l’air embarrassé.<br/>
-	Elisabeth, il n’y aucune honte à avoir des parents moldus. Je sais que c’est difficile en ce moment mais on ne doit pas prêter attention à ces détraqués qui croient en la supériorité des sang-purs.<br/>
-	Tu as raison. Changeons de sujet veux-tu ? Penser à cela me fait froid dans le dos… tu as dit que tes parents n’étaient pas là ce week-end. Si on organisait une soirée samedi ?<br/>
-	Hmm… il y a l’agence de nettoyage qui doit passer en fin d’après-midi. On a une invasion de gnomes dans le jardin, c’est un véritable calvaire. Mais pourquoi pas, c’est une bonne idée ! Les invités pourront arriver aux alentours de vingt-heure j’imagine, le temps que les agents s’occupent du jardin et que je range la maison.</p><p>Bellatrix ne put retenir un sourire derrière son exemplaire de la Gazette du Sorcier. La gamine serait seule ce week-end. Parfait. Après avoir passé cinq jours à l’observer faire les choses les plus banales du monde, elle recevait enfin des informations intéressantes. Maintenant, il lui fallait trouver le moyen d’approcher la jeune Jenkins sans éveiller les soupçons. Une voix masculine la tira de ses pensées.</p><p>-	Qu’est ce qu’elle compte consommer la p’tite demoiselle ? Lui demanda le serveur bossu qui se tenait devant elle.<br/>
-	Le meilleur vin que votre auberge sordide puisse fournir, répondit-elle sèchement en gratifiant d’un regard noir la créature ignoble qui attendait sa réponse. Et c’est madame.<br/>
-	Madame…répéta le bossu qui semblait assimiler l’information avec difficulté. Très bien, madame. J’vais vous chercher ça, madame.</p><p>Bellatrix observa le serveur s’éloigner en imaginant ce qu’elle pouvait lui faire subir s’il osait encore une fois la prendre de haut. Elle pourrait le clouer au mur et lui arracher les dents une par une, décoller chacune de ses côtes en prenant son temps, briser les minces os de ses doigts d’un coup sec et…</p><p>-	Bellatrix ? Que faites-vous ici, seule ?</p><p>La brune leva les yeux vers l’homme qui s’était adressé à elle et se leva précipitamment en reconnaissant Cygnus Black.</p><p>-	Père ! Quel plaisir de vous voir. Ce que je fais ici ? Oh je…je m’apprêtais à faire quelques courses, Rodolphus a besoin de…d’ingrédients pour ses potions.<br/>
-	L’elfe de maison des Lestrange ne sait pas lire une liste de course ? se moqua Cygnus.<br/>
-	Si, si, bien sûr. Mais je tenais à sortir un peu.<br/>
-	Je comprends. Tout se passe bien ?<br/>
-	À merveille, répondit Bellatrix ne sachant pas s’il s’agissait là d’un mensonge ou non.<br/>
-	Heureux de l’entendre. Je ne vais pas vous déranger plus longtemps, on m’attend à Gringott’s.<br/>
-	Je ne voudrais pas que vous soyez en retard à cause de moi, père. Bonne journée.<br/>
-	Bonne journée, Bellatrix, répondit Cygnus en lui adressant un hochement de tête.</p><p>Elle le regarda sortir du Chaudron Baveur pour aller sur le Chemin de Traverse alors que le bossu revenait pour lui apporter son verre de vin. Bellatrix le saisit sans remercier le serveur et huma le liquide rouge. Son parfum était bien loin du parfum des grands crus auxquels elle était habituée, mais elle se risqua à y tremper les lèvres. Elle regretta immédiatement son choix et repoussa avec dégout le breuvage. Si la discrétion n’avait pas été le mot d’ordre du jour, nul doute qu’elle aurait fait un scandale auprès du patron. Mais aujourd’hui, elle se contenta de partir sans payer. Il était hors de question qu’elle débourse ne serait-ce qu’une seule petite pièce pour de la piquette pareille.</p><p>Lorsqu’elle arriva au Château Lestrange, Bellatrix se dirigea immédiatement vers la volière. Elle s’empara de deux parchemins sur lesquels elle écrivit le même message : « 127 Hilton Lane, Prestwich, Manchester. 17 :00. Samedi 8 août ». Cela fait, elle accrocha les lettres aux pattes de deux hiboux qu’elle envoya à ses coéquipiers. Maintenant, elle n’avait plus qu’à attendre que Rosier et Rowle reçoivent son message.</p><p> </p><p>****</p><p>8 août 1970, Manchester.</p><p> </p><p>Bellatrix, Rosier et Rowle se tenaient à l’écart dans une ruelle adjacente de l’habitation de leur future victime quand une camionnette verte sur laquelle on pouvait lire « agence nétoitou, nettoyage de qualité pour jardin endommagé » approcha. Deux hommes en sortirent et se dirigèrent vers l’arrière du véhicule pour ouvrir le coffre quand Bellatrix décida de s’approcher d’eux.</p><p>-	Messieurs, de l’aide, s’il vous plaît ! Ma petite sœur a fait un malaise, je ne sais pas quoi faire, s’il vous plaît aidez-moi ! Elle est là, dans cette ruelle, à terre !</p><p>Les deux hommes se lancèrent un regard dubitatif avant d’acquiescer et de suivre une Bellatrix qui prenait son rôle très au sérieux, affichant une moue inquiète. Ils s’engagèrent dans la ruelle, à l’abri des regards et les deux sorciers comprirent vite qu’il s’agissait d’une embuscade lorsqu’ils découvrirent non pas une jeune sorcière en détresse, mais bien deux sorciers adultes qui se précipitèrent sur eux. Bellatrix regarda Rowle et Rosier plonger les deux agents dans un sommeil profond et se tourna lorsqu’ils commencèrent à les déshabiller. Une fois que cela fut fait, Rosier lui tendit une des combinaisons vertes qu’elle enfila. Elle prit soin de changer son apparence en modifiant ses cheveux qu’elle transforma en une coupe carrée et rousse et en s’ajoutant quelques rides sur le visage. Rowle revêtit la seconde combinaison.</p><p>-	Bien, dit Bellatrix. Rosier, tu fais le guet. Rowle et moi nous chargeons de la gamine. Ça ne devrait pas prendre longtemps.</p><p>Les deux faux agents de nettoyage allèrent chercher quelques ustensiles dans le coffre avant de sonner à la porte de la petite maison de ville tandis que l’oncle de la jeune sorcière prenait place non loin d’eux. Thelma vint alors leur ouvrir.</p><p>-	Agence nétoitou, c’est pour le rendez-vous de 17 :30, fit Bellatrix d’une voix qu’elle voulait plus mature qu’à l’habitude.<br/>
-	Parfait, vous êtes pile à l’heure. Entrez, je vous prie.</p><p>Les deux mangemorts suivirent la sorcière jusqu’à un salon rempli de plantes. Bellatrix trépignait d’impatience.</p><p>-	Souhaitez-vous boire quelque chose ? leur demanda Thelma.<br/>
-	Non, merci. C’est une charmante demeure que vous avez là. Visiblement, ça paye d’être une famille de traitre à son sang, dit Bellatrix.<br/>
-	Je vous demande pardon ? dit la sorcière soudain sur la défensive.</p><p>Bellatrix ne lui laissa pas le temps de comprendre ce qu’il se passait et braqua sa baguette avec une rapidité fulgurante sur la jeune Jenkins.</p><p>-	Petrificus totalus !</p><p>La victime se figea instantanément et tomba à la renverse. Bellatrix s’approcha du corps et s’accroupit au-dessus d’elle. Elle caressa doucement les cheveux de Thelma et regarda le collier que la jeune sorcière portait autour du cou. C’était une mince chaîne d’or au bout de laquelle on pouvait voir un petit pendentif d’ambre.</p><p>-	J’aime beaucoup ce bijou… j’imagine que tu ne m’en tiendras pas rigueur si je te l’emprunte ? Après tout, il ne te sera plus d’aucune utilité, dit Bellatrix en arrachant d’un coup sec la chaine du cou de sa victime, laissant une trace rouge sur la peau matte de Thelma. Avada Kedavra.</p><p>Le regard de Thelma Jenkins se couvrit alors d’une sorte de voile blanc. Satisfaite, Bellatrix se releva et regarda un instant le cadavre de la jeune sorcière, un sourire sadique aux lèvres.</p><p>-	J’espère que ta petite soirée se déroulera bien ! Pas trop d’alcool hein, on ne voudrait pas que tu t’empoisonnes avec du mauvais vin.</p><p>Elle rangea la chaine de Thelma dans sa poche et fit signe à Rowle de la suivre jusqu’à la sortie. Ils allèrent rhabiller les deux vrais agents de nettoyage qui étaient toujours endormis avant de les replacer dans leur camionnette et de disparaître.</p><p> </p><p>Le Manoir Malefoy se dressait majestueusement au-dessus des trois sorciers qui foulaient le jardin d’un pas rapide. Après avoir été accueillis par Abraxas, ils se dirigèrent vers les quartiers du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Arrivés devant son bureau, Rowle toqua à la porte. Celle-ci s’ouvrit lentement et une voix froide les invita à entrer. Précédant ses aînés, Bellatrix prit place dans le bureau et adressa une profonde révérence à son Maître qui se tenait debout près d’une imposante bibliothèque.</p><p>-	Je crois comprendre que vous venez d’effectuer la mission Jenkins, commença le mage noir.<br/>
-	En effet, mon Seigneur. La traitre à son sang a été éliminée, répondit Rowle d’un ton monotone.<br/>
-	Le corps ?<br/>
-	Je l’ai laissé tel quel, Maître, répondit Bellatrix le souffle court. J’ai bon espoir qu’il sera trouvé soit pas les agents de nettoyage qui devaient lui rendre visite, soit par ses amis qui étaient invités à se réunir chez elle pour une fête ce soir.<br/>
-	Tu aimes faire de tes meurtres de véritables spectacles, Bellatrix, hmm ?</p><p>Bellatrix sentit le rose lui monter aux joues, mais elle affirma vivement qu’elle avait opéré avec la plus grande discrétion et qu’il serait impossible de remonter jusqu’à elle. Voldemort l’observa de longues secondes sans rien dire.</p><p>-	C’est bien, Bellatrix. Très bien. Rowle, Rosier, bon travail également, dit-il avec un sourire mesquin.</p><p>Les deux hommes balbutièrent quelques remerciements en ajoutant qu’ils étaient dévoués à la cause. Bellatrix sourit en pensant qu’ils n’avaient pas servi à grand chose, et Voldemort la dévisagea aussitôt.</p><p>-	Rowle, Rosier, vous pouvez disposer, dit-il sans détacher son regard de Bellatrix.</p><p>Les deux sorciers firent une révérence et sortirent du bureau sans un mot, laissant la belle brune seule. Bellatrix sentit la peur gagner peu à peu son ventre. Pourquoi la gardait-il ici ? Avait-elle fait une erreur ?</p><p>-	Mes soldats ne sont pas inutiles, madame Lestrange. Sortez-vous cela immédiatement de la tête. Nul ne sait ce qu’il serait advenu de votre mission si vous aviez été seule. Vous vous êtes déjà laissée dépasser par les événements, si ma mémoire est bonne.<br/>
-	Votre…votre mémoire est excellente, mon Seigneur. Cela ne se reproduira pas.<br/>
-	Non, en effet. Avez-vous fait ce que je vous ai ordonné ?</p><p>Les duels, pensa Bellatrix. Elle avait bien-entendu obéit à son Maître et proposé à Rodolphus de s’entraîner avec elle ; ce que le jeune homme, à sa grande surprise, avait accepté avec enthousiasme.</p><p>-	Oui, Maître. Rodolphus et moi nous entraînons quotidiennement.</p><p>Le mage noir lui tourna le dos pour concentrer son attention sur la bibliothèque.</p><p>-	Nous aurons une réunion demain. Après cela, nous resterons discrets un temps. La nouvelle de la mort de Thelma Jenkins sera un véritable choc pour les sympathisants des moldus. Avec un peu de chance, l’événement fera les gros titres dès demain.<br/>
-	Ce serait un véritable plaisir pour nous tous, Maître.<br/>
-	Hmm. Tu peux disposer.<br/>
-	À demain, Maître.<br/>
-	À demain, Bellatrix.</p><p> </p><p>Lord Voldemort ne s’était pas trompé. Lors de la réunion, il demanda à Bellatrix de bien vouloir lire la une de la Gazette du Sorcier, ce qu’elle fit volontiers.</p><p>-	<em>« Violente attaque contre la nièce de la Ministre : la terreur s’installe un peu plus dans l’esprit des sorcières et sorciers d’Angleterre. Alors que la dépouille de la jeune Thelma Jenkins a été retrouvée hier aux alentours de vingt heure par des amis de l’élève qui devait entrer en septième année à Poudlard, beaucoup s’interrogent sur les motivations du ou des meurtriers. Si les rumeurs accusent le groupuscule extrémiste naissant dirigé par un certain mage noir dont le pouvoir fait frémir plus d’un, le Bureau des Aurors n’a pu fournir aucune preuve concrète les liant au tragique événement. La Ministre de la Magie Eugenia Jenkins a affirmé ce matin être absolument déterminée à retrouver le ou les coupables et a déclaré qu’il était nécessaire, plus que jamais, que l’entraide et la bienveillance règnent au sein la société magique d’Angleterre. Bellatrix s’arrêta un instant en lisant les mots qui suivaient la déclaration de la ministre, puis reprit avec un sourire satisfait aux lèvres. Malgré l’intervention rapide de madame Jenkins, certains pointent du doigts son incapacité à traiter la crise actuelle. Alors que de plus en plus de sorciers dénoncent le non-fonctionnement du système, nous nous demandons bien où se trouve la justice : est-elle entre les mains d’un gouvernement inefficace ou entre celles d’un nouveau groupe politique aux idées révolutionnaires ? C’était Rita Skeeter, pour la Gazette du Sorcier.<em></em></em></p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Des rires s’élevèrent au-dessus de la table dans la salle de réception. Le succès de la mission avait été retentissant. Bellatrix leva les yeux du journal pour plonger son regard sombre dans celui de Lord Voldemort. Elle cru rêver lorsqu’il lui adressa un hochement de tête satisfait, et elle lui adressa son plus beau sourire. Elle en était certaine, elle l’avait rendu fier.</em>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Joyeux anniversaire, Dromeda</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>26 août 1970, Manoir Black, Wiltshire.</p><p> </p><p>Andromeda se leva du pied gauche ce matin. Aujourd’hui, elle était enfin majeure. Pour fêter ses dix-sept ans, Druella Black avait jugé bon d’inviter plusieurs membres des familles les plus importantes des Vingt-huit Sacrés. Certaines camarades de Serpentard seraient là également, car les parents de la jeune fille étaient persuadés qu’elle s’entendait bien avec les autres élèves de sa maison. Or, il n’en était rien. La cadette des sœurs Black avait des amis, mais ils n’étaient pas à Serpentard, et bien évidemment, ils n’étaient pas conviés à la fête organisée par sa mère. Elle soupira en enfilant la robe achetée pour l’occasion : une jolie pièce d’un satin mauve de grande qualité. Mais même les vêtements hors-de-prix que ses parents lui achetaient ne parvenaient pas à lui redonner le sourire. Depuis que Bellatrix l’avait surprise en train de lire du Jane Austen, Andromeda était morose. Face à la réaction de son aînée, elle redoutait plus en plus celle que ses parents auraient quand ils découvriront son secret. D’ailleurs, ses opinions étaient de plus en plus évidentes : elle ne se cachait pas d’écouter l’album d’Elvis Presley que son ami Ted Tonks lui avait offert pour Noël, et avait racheté chacun des exemplaires des livres moldus que son aînée, dans un élan de rage, avait brûlé un mois auparavant.<br/>
Elle allait entrer en dernière année à Poudlard à la rentrée. Quelques semaines plus tôt, l’une de ses camarades, Thelma Jenkins, avait été sauvagement assassinée dans sa maison de Manchester. Andromeda aurait dû se rendre le soir-même à la soirée à laquelle elle avait été invitée, mais avait reçu une lettre juste avant son départ l’informant du décès de son amie. Le coupable n’avait jamais été identifié, et la haine de la jeune Black pour le mouvement extrémiste qui prenait de plus en plus d’ampleur n’avait été qu’intensifiée. Aujourd’hui, elle devrait faire face à des dizaines de sympathisants du mage noir qu’elle détestait tant et qu’elle soupçonnait fortement d’être à l’origine des disparitions qui avaient eu lieu au court de l’été. Elle savait pertinemment que tous ceux qui seraient présents aujourd’hui étaient, comme ses propres parents, persuadés de la supériorité des « sang-purs » sur les autres sorciers. Cela l’horrifiait. Elle doutait pourtant de la présence de sa sœur aînée aujourd’hui : Bellatrix ne lui avait pas adressé la parole depuis son mariage avec Rodolphus Lestrange. Andromeda devait se rendre à l’évidence : elle avait perdu sa grande sœur définitivement.</p><p>Lorsqu’elle arriva dans la cuisine pour prendre son petit-déjeuner, Narcissa était déjà attablée et engloutissait un bol de porridge. Lorsque la benjamine aperçu Andromeda, elle lui adressa un grand sourire et se leva pour courir la prendre dans ses bras.</p><p>-	Joyeux anniversaire, Dromeda !<br/>
-	Merci, Cissy, répondit chaleureusement la sorcière qui se dirigea vers l’étagère pour prendre du pain frais.<br/>
-	Père est parti à Gringott’s, encore un rendez-vous urgent. Il n’arrête pas en ce moment.<br/>
-	Oui… dit Andromeda en prenant place en face de sa sœur pour garnir ses tartines de confiture à la myrtille. Et il est plus tendu que d’habitude aussi. M’enfin. Il n’a jamais été très relax.<br/>
-	C’est sûr ! s’esclaffa la blonde en prenant une cuillère de porridge.</p><p>Druella fit alors son apparition dans la pièce et regarda Andromeda avec tendresse.</p><p>-	Ma chère enfant…dix-sept ans déjà ! Que le temps passe vite…je me souviens du jour où Bellatrix a atteint le même âge… Bientôt vous serez toutes parties de la maison ! Je n’arrive pas à y croire.</p><p>La cadette des Black lança un sourire gêné à sa mère. Ce jour là arriverait plus vite que ce qu’elle pensait.</p><p>-	Enfin. Bon anniversaire, Dromeda, dit Druella en lui tendant un petit paquet enveloppé dans un papier argenté et surmonté d’un ruban noir. Tenez, de la part de votre père et de moi-même. Ce n’est pas votre cadeau officiel, bien entendu. Vous recevrez le reste lorsque les invités seront là.<br/>
-	Merci, répondit la jeune fille en saisissant délicatement le présent.</p><p>Elle défit doucement le paquet et ouvrit la boite carrée. Elle écarquilla les yeux devant le bijou que lui avaient offert ses parents. Il s’agissait d’un somptueux collier de perles posé sur un fin manteau de velours bleu nuit.</p><p>-	C’est magnifique, murmura-t-elle en prenant le collier entre ses doigts. Merci, mère. Merci.<br/>
-	Ce n’est rien. Vous savez, c’est la tradition d’offrir un collier de perle pour fêter la majorité d’une sorcière chez les Rosier.<br/>
-	Merci.<br/>
-	Me ferez-vous le plaisir de le porter aujourd’hui ?<br/>
-	Bien-sûr, mère. Ce sera mon plaisir.</p><p>Druella lui adressa un sourire satisfait.</p><p>-	Ne tardez pas à finir votre petit-déjeuner, les filles. Le traiteur arrivera dans une petite heure, les invités viennent déjeuner au manoir.</p><p>Les deux sœurs lui obéirent et montèrent dans la chambre de Narcissa aussitôt qu’elles eurent fini. La blonde ferma la porte derrière Andromeda et la regarda alors avec un air grave.</p><p>-	Tu penses que Bella sera là, tout à l’heure ?<br/>
-	J’en doute.<br/>
-	Vous ne vous êtes pas réconciliées ?<br/>
-	Je crois que ce n’est pas sa priorité. Elle s’est montrée bien claire là-dessus, à son mariage.<br/>
-	Mais qu’est ce qui a bien pu se passer ? C’est à cause de la dispute dans le Poudlard Express ? Tout le monde dit que Bellatrix est devenue folle de rage d’un coup mais personne ne sait pourquoi.<br/>
-	Hum…c’est…c’était pas si grave que ça je… elle s’énerve facilement, tu la connais.<br/>
-	Oui, oui mais tout de même. Elle n’a jamais été rancunière envers l’une de nous. Surtout pas toi, tu es clairement sa préférée, ajouta-t-elle en détournant le regard.<br/>
-	Ne dis pas de sottise, Cissy, la rassura Andromeda. Elle nous aime de la même manière. Enfin…aimait. Maintenant, j’imagine qu’elle a une légère préférence pour ta jolie tête blonde.</p><p>Narcissa leva les yeux au ciel mais ne put réprimer un sourire.</p><p>-	Si elle vient, tu iras lui parler ?<br/>
-	Non. J’ai assez essayé. Je pense que je dois passer à autre chose maintenant.<br/>
-	Passer à autre chose ? répéta Narcissa en fronçant les sourcils. Mais enfin, Dromeda, on parle de Bella là, pas d’une de tes amies idiotes ! On parle de ta sœur ! Si tu ne vas pas lui parler, moi j’irai !<br/>
-	Cissy, c’est vraiment pas…<br/>
-	Je m’en fiche. Nous sommes les sœurs Black, nous le resterons. Vous êtes stupides, stupides, vraiment trop stupides de vous comporter ainsi. Maintenant, tu m’excuseras, mais j’ai une lettre à écrire ; sors de ma chambre, veux-tu ?</p><p>Andromeda soupira et laissa sa sœur seule. Les heures qui suivirent, elle se prépara mentalement à supporter sa fête d’anniversaire. Elle souhait si fort que ses amis soient présents, qu’elle puisse les présenter à ses parents sans craindre une colère noire de leur part. Alors qu’elle était allongée sur son lit les yeux rivés sur le plafond, quelqu’un toqua à sa porte. Elle alla ouvrir et découvrit l’elfe de maison qui les servait. Il lui tendit une lettre.</p><p>-	La maîtresse Andromeda a reçu du courrier aujourd’hui.<br/>
-	Merci beaucoup.</p><p>Elle saisit l’enveloppe et ferma la porte de sa chambre, s’empressant alors d’ouvrir la lettre. Elle reconnaissait le papier qu’utilisait Ted entre mille. Un énorme sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres au fur et à mesure qu’elle lisait les mots du jeune sorcier qui partageait ses journées à Poudlard.</p><p>
  <em>Ma douce Dromeda,</em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>Je te souhaite un très bel anniversaire. J’espère que ta famille ne sera pas trop insupportable aujourd’hui, même si je n’ai que très peu d’espoir pour cela. Ne t’inquiète pas, on a prévu de rattraper le coup avec Pablo et Arya. Tiens toi prête à passer la meilleure journée de ta vie le jour de la rentrée !<br/>
Tu me manques énormément. J’ai hâte de te revoir et de t’entendre rire aux blagues nulles de Pablo.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ted.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>PS : regarde au fond de l’enveloppe.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em></em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em></em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>C’est une larme au coin de l’œil que la jeune sorcière jeta un nouveau coup d’œil au contenu de l’enveloppe. À sa grande surprise, elle vit un objet à l’intérieur. Elle le prit dans sa main et le regarda avec émerveillement. C’était un jonc d’argent un peu grossier, mais aux yeux d’Andromeda, il était parfait. Alors qu’elle le passait autour de son poignet, elle remarqua une inscription sur la face intérieure. Elle plissa les yeux pour lire la gravure. « I wanna be your man ». La sorcière ne put retenir un rire ému. C’était le titre d’une chanson des Beatles que Ted lui avait fait découvrir l’an dernier et qu’elle avait adoré. Aujourd’hui, ces mots prenaient une toute autre signification. Ted et elle avaient toujours été de bons amis, mais ils s’étaient rapprochés lors que leur sixième année à l’école de sorcellerie. Il n’y avait rien d’officiel, mais il avait déjà réussi à lui voler un baiser. Bien entendu, cela était resté absolument secret, même si leurs amis Pablo et Arya se doutaient de quelque chose. Elle s’empressa de se munir d’une plume et d’extirper un morceau de parchemin du tiroir de son bureau pour lui répondre quand la porte de sa chambre s’ouvrit.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em></em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em></em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>-	Andromeda, les invités arrivent. Il est temps de descendre, dit Druella avant de jeter un coup d’œil curieux à sa fille. Que faites-vous ?<br/>
-	Oh je…j’ai reçu une lettre pour mon anniversaire. J’allais y répondre.<br/>
-	Ah. Vous ferez cela plus tard. C’est l’heure.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em></em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em></em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>Andromeda suivit sa mère jusqu’au rez-de-chaussée où les invités arrivaient un à un. Elle salua chacun d’entre eux avec un sourire hypocrite, jouant à merveille son rôle de fillette exemplaire aux côtés de sa jeune sœur qui elle l’était vraiment. La cadette des Black pensait que Narcissa avait beaucoup de chance de se fondre parfaitement dans la masse. C’est comme si elle était née pour cela ; pour faire partie de la noblesse.<br/>
Alors qu’elle faisait mine de s’intéresser à ce que lui racontait son oncle Alan Rosier qui venait d’arriver, elle entendit une voix familière qui lui glaça le sang et tourna le regard vers la porte d’entrée où Bellatrix venait de faire son apparition, suivie de Rodolphus et de Rabastan. Andromeda déglutit en apercevant son aînée. Pourquoi avait-elle pris la peine de venir ? Elle avait l’air heureuse. Un large sourire ornait ses lèvres et ses yeux pétillaient de malice. La séduisante brune embrassa ses parents, ses oncles et tantes, mais ne prêta aucune attention à celle qui fêtait son anniversaire, lui passant devant avec dédain. Andromeda sentit son cœur se serrer dans sa poitrine devant l’attitude de Bellatrix. Néanmoins, elle réussit à se ressaisir quand ses cousins Sirius et Regulus arrivèrent à leur tour. Elle appréciait particulièrement Sirius, qui était le seul membre de sa famille à comprendre sa façon de penser et à mépriser de la même manière l’idéologie suprématiste de la noblesse magique.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em></em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em></em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>Rapidement, tous s’installèrent dans la salle de réception où les elfes apportèrent les entrées. Aujourd’hui, Andromeda avait le droit à la place d’honneur, en bout de table. Avant que les invités n’entament le repas, Cygnus leva son verre en direction de sa fille, intimant le silence à l’assemblée.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em></em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em></em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>-	Je tiens à porter un toast à ma fille cadette, Andromeda. Vous fêtez vos dix-sept ans aujourd’hui, et nous sommes fiers de la sorcière que vous devenez. C’est un honneur pour la famille Black de vous compter parmi ses membres.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em></em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em></em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>Un ricanement se fit entendre et tout le monde tourna la tête vers Bellatrix qui secouait la tête en levant les yeux au ciel, les bras croisés sur la poitrine. Andromeda resta figée, partagée entre la peur et la colère. Cygnus se racla la gorge avant de reprendre la parole pour attirer l’attention de ses invités.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em></em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em></em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>-	Bien. Hum. Puisse cette année être une année de réussite dans tous les domaines, mon enfant. Maintenant, si nous goûtions ces merveilleuses bouchées préparées par nos elfes de maison ?</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em></em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em></em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>Le malaise installé par l’aînée des Black fut vite dissipé par la bonne humeur du déjeuner. Les plats étaient divins, l’alcool coulait à flots ; surtout dans le verre de Bellatrix qui, comme à son habitude, le remplissait à la seconde même où il se trouvait vide sous le regard exaspéré de Druella.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em></em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em></em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>-	Elle aime être le centre de l’attention, ta sœur, souffla Sirius à l’oreille d’Andromeda.<br/>
-	Hmm. Elle a toujours été comme ça. C’est fatiguant, parfois.<br/>
-	Tout le temps tu veux dire. Moi je supporterais pas. M’enfin, toi t’es trop gentille.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em></em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em></em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>La jeune sorcière regarda son aînée siroter ce qui devait être son troisième verre de vin en participant à une conversation animée entre Rodolphus, Evan et Lucius. Elle tendit l’oreille, mais regretta vite d’avoir porté son attention sur ces gens.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em></em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em></em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>-	J’ignore qui est celui qui s’est occupé de cette idiote de Jenkins au début du mois, mais quel talent ! Mon père m’a raconté tous les détails collectés par le Ministère. Il a un haut poste au département de la Justice Magique, comme vous le savez.<br/>
-	Arrête de te la péter, Lucius, railla Bellatrix. Et qui te dit que c’est un « celui » et pas un « celle » ?<br/>
-	Voyons, Bellatrix, une femme assassin ! Et puis quoi encore ? Quoi qu’il en soit, je n’ai qu’une chose à dire : bon boulot. Les Jenkins sont de véritables plaies. Si on pouvait éliminer tous les sang-de-bourbes et leurs amis de Poudlard, tout le monde s’en porterait mieux.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em></em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em></em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>Andromeda fut prise d’une violente nausée, et dû se contenir pour ne pas renvoyer son repas sur la table. Ses mains tremblaient de rage. Bellatrix tourna la tête vers elle à ce moment là et sembla remarquer sa détresse, ce qui paru l’amuser.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em></em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em></em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>-	Bah alors, quelque chose ne va pas mademoiselle Black ? Lui lança la brune d’un ton narquois.<br/>
-	Tais-toi, répondit l’intéressée d’une voix quasiment inaudible.<br/>
-	Pardon ?<br/>
-	Les filles, cela suffit, les prévint Cygnus qui sentait la tension monter.<br/>
-	Non mais vas-y Andromeda, personne te retient, dis leur !<br/>
-	Bellatrix ! menaça Cygnus. Assez.<br/>
-	Dis-leur ce que tu penses de la mort de ta chère amie Thelma ! Dis-leur ce que tu penses de son engagement auprès des sang-de-bourbes ! Fais-toi plaisir tu attends ça depuis si longtemps !<br/>
-	Laisse-la tranquille, Bellatrix, siffla Sirius qui s’était levé et regardait sa cousine avec toute la haine qu’il avait en lui.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em></em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em></em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>Bellatrix lâcha ses couverts et leva les mains en l’air, un sourire en coin, visiblement satisfaite de son intervention qui avait laissé Andromeda livide et muette. Non loin d’elle, Walburga jugeait le spectacle avec une mine de dégout. Druella avait les yeux rivés sur son assiette et restait impassible. Cygnus fulminait.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em></em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em></em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>-	Bellatrix, je pense que nous pourrons nous passer de votre présence pour le reste du repas. Rabastan et Rodolphus, je vous prie, ne vous sentez pas obligés de nous quitter, même si vous êtes libre de la suivre. Andromeda, dans mon bureau, maintenant.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em></em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em></em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>La jeune sorcière crut alors défaillir. Elle vit son aînée se lever, suivie de Narcissa qui s’était discrètement éclipsée de table pour aller lui parler. Elle posa ensuite les yeux sur leur père qui se dirigeait au fond du couloir, vers le bureau, et se décida à la rejoindre alors que la conversation reprenait peu à peu autour de la table. Quand elle fut dans la même pièce que lui, il referma la porte derrière elle et resta un moment silencieux, les yeux rivés sur le sol, avant de prendre une profonde inspiration.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em></em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em></em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>-	Votre sœur a le don de ruiner l’ambiance à chaque événement mondain.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em></em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em></em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>Andromeda ne sût que répondre à cela et se contenta d’acquiescer. Cygnus posa alors le regard sur elle. Il semblait profondément perturbé.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em></em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em></em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>-	De quoi parlait-elle ?<br/>
-	Je…je l’ignore, père.<br/>
-	Étiez-vous amie avec Thelma Jenkins ?</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em></em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em></em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>La jeune sorcière sentit sa gorge se nouer en pensant à sa camarade. Elles s’étaient connues en première année, Thelma avait été une des premières à lui adresser la parole. Elle avait été une des premières à la fréquenter non pas parce qu’elle était issue d’une noble lignée, mais parce qu’elle appréciait sa personnalité. Oui, Thelma Jenkins avait été une amie. Mais Andromeda resta muette.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em></em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em></em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>-	Qu’insinuait Bellatrix par rapport aux sang-de-bourbes ? Nous savons que Thelma les défendait ardemment. Êtes-vous d’accord avec elle ? Avez-vous la même position vis-à-vis de ces…individus ?</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em></em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em></em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>Le ton de Cygnus était de plus en plus agressif. Devant l’absence de réponse de sa fille, il semblait désemparé.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em></em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em></em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>-	Andromeda, s’il vous plaît, ne m’obligez pas à puiser dans mes réserves de véritasérum.<br/>
-	Oui.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em></em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em></em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>Le père se figea, retenant son souffle le temps de comprendre l’information. Andromeda vit sa mâchoire se contracter, ses yeux s’assombrir. Il soupira longuement, les mains fermement agrippées à son bureau. Le temps semblait s’être arrêté et plusieurs minutes, qui semblaient être une éternité à la jeune sorcière, passèrent sans que ni l’un ni l’autre ne prononce mot.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em></em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em></em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>-	Je n’ai jamais voulu déshonorer notre famille, père, dit-elle enfin dans un murmure douloureux.<br/>
-	Je ne sais pas ce que votre mère et moi avons fait pour que vous puissiez penser des choses pareilles, mais je ne tolèrerai pas ce genre d’idées saugrenues sous mon toit, Andromeda. Je demanderai à ce que vous soyez surveillée de près à Poudlard, et lorsque vous serez ici je me méfierai particulièrement de votre comportement. Je ne veux pas que vous polluiez l’esprit de notre jeune Narcissa avec… peu importe. Faites très attention à vous, gronda-t-il. Comportez-vous comme une Black, où quittez définitivement notre noble et ancienne famille pour croupir dans la boue avec vos amis sang-de-bourbes et traitres à leur sang. Me suis-je fais comprendre ?<br/>
-	Oui père, répondit la pauvre fille avec difficulté.<br/>
-	Je vous ai assez vue pour aujourd’hui. Disparaissez dans votre chambre.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em></em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em></em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>Andromeda se mordit violemment la lèvre pour ne pas éclater en sanglots et monta les escaliers quatre à quatre pour aller s’enfermer dans sa chambre. Bellatrix avait tout ruiné. Elle avait gâché son unique chance de dialogue avec leurs parents et l’avait embarrassée devant leur famille. À cause d’elle, elle serait sûrement interdite d’approcher la seule sœur qu’il lui restait. Elle détestait Bellatrix. Elle la détestait de tout son cœur.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em></em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em></em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Les malheurs s'enchaînent pour Andromeda, mais vont-ils s'arrêter ? I'm not so sure about that.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Une rentrée particulière</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1er septembre 1970, Manoir Black, Wiltshire.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>« Alors qu’une nouvelle attaque est survenue le lundi 31 août à Cambridge, de plus en plus de sorciers craignent une ascension de celui que l’on surnomme désormais le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Les disparitions répétées de né-moldus créent une atmosphère de terreur dans la communauté magique de Grande Bretagne et certains parents avouent hésiter à laisser leurs enfants se rendre à l’école de sorcellerie Poudlard alors que deux de ses élèves, Thelma Jenkins et Emily Davies, ont perdu la vie suite à l’utilisation d’un sortilège impardonnable. Nous vous rappelons que le ou les coupables sont toujours en liberté et… »<em></em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>-	Oh, c’est insupportable, déclara Druella en éteignant la radio d’un coup de baguette. Ils n’avaient qu’à faire plus attention, voilà tout. Les filles dépêchez-vous, vous allez manquer votre train à force de traîner ainsi.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Narcissa enfourna une dernière cuillère de porridge dans sa bouche avant de filer à l’étage récupérer sa valise. Andromeda s’apprêtait à faire de même lorsque sa mère l’arrêta.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>-	Andromeda.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>La jeune sorcière se tourna lentement vers madame Black.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>-	Rappelez-vous bien de ce que votre père vous a dit. Un seul faux pas et…<br/>
-	…et je ne remettrai pas les pieds ici. Je sais. Puis-je aller prendre mes affaires ?<br/>
-	Faites.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Andromeda soupira et monta dans sa chambre. Depuis sa fête d’anniversaire, ses parents ne lui avaient presque pas accordé la parole, et Narcissa trouvait toujours une excuse pour couper de court leurs conversations. Elle savait que sa petite sœur n’avait pas vraiment le choix, car elle avait surpris son père lui défendant de rester avec sa sœur tant que cette dernière n’avait pas retrouvé « la raison ». Elle se sentait rejetée, plus seule que jamais. Désormais, toute sa famille lui avait tourné le dos. Ils la regardaient comme une étrangère, comme une bête sauvage, comme une intruse. Elle se languissait de partir de cet abominable endroit pour les quatre prochains mois, et s’impatientait à l’idée de retrouver ses amis. Surtout Ted. Elle lui avait écrit suite à la catastrophe que fut son anniversaire. Il avait été son seul soutien cette dernière semaine. Néanmoins, elle savait qu’il ne serait pas tâche aisée de le voir désormais : Cygnus avait très certainement demandé à tous ses camarades de Serpentard de surveiller ses moindres faits et gestes. Ted étant un né-moldu, si son père apprenait qu’elle le fréquentait, elle serait bannie de la famille à tout jamais. Elle se rappela alors des mots de Bellatrix, qui prenaient désormais tout leur sens « Quand tu te retrouveras seule, parce que tu auras fait le choix de nous abandonner Narcissa et moi, il n’y aura pas de retour en arrière. Je ne pourrais jamais prendre ta défense si tu décides de trahir ta propre famille ». Elle pensa alors à Narcissa qui se retrouverait effectivement seule avec leurs parents si elle venait à être expulsée du foyer. Elle ne pouvait pas lui faire ça. Bellatrix avait raison, ce serait trop égoïste. Narcissa souffrait déjà du départ de leur aînée, elle ne supporterait pas d’être abandonnée à nouveau ; d’autant plus que Bellatrix n’avait pas daigné leur rendre visite du mois d’août, à l’exception de sa terrible apparition une semaine auparavant. Sûrement avait-elle mieux à faire que de prendre des nouvelles de sa famille maintenant qu’elle en avait une nouvelle. Quoi qu’il en soit, c’était désormais à Andromeda d’endosser le rôle de l’aînée, d’être la plus sage. Une fois à Poudlard, elle devrait rester plus vigilante que jamais, pour le bien de Cissy.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Lorsque les deux filles descendirent avec leur valise, Cygnus et Druella les attendaient dans le hall d’entrée. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>-	Prêtes ? demanda la mère.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Les sœurs acquiescèrent et saisirent chacune le bras tendu d’un parent. La famille Black disparut alors dans un crac sonore. Quelques secondes plus tard, ils apparaissaient devant le mur qui donnait sur la voie 9¾. Narcissa et Druella passèrent à travers les premières, rapidement suivies d’Andromeda et de Cygnus. Arrivée devant le Poudlard Express qui crachait déjà un épais nuage de vapeur blanche, la cadette regarda autour d’elle. Elle ne tarda pas à trouver ce qu’elle cherchait. Ted embrassait ses parents pour leur dire au revoir, la cage qui contenait son hibou brun, Lennon, à la main. Cygnus jeta un regard sévère à sa fille qui baissa immédiatement les yeux et s’attela à monter ses bagages à bord du train pendant que Narcissa recevait des conseils de dernière minute de la part de leur mère. Après un au revoir courtois à ses parents, elle prit définitivement place à bord du Poudlard Express, dans un compartiment éloigné de ceux remplis de Serpentard. Elle n’avait pas cherché à rester près de sa jeune sœur, sachant pertinemment que cette dernière ne lui aurait pas adressé la parole du trajet, étant déjà très certainement occupée à glousser aux blagues du fils Malefoy.<br/>
Le compartiment dans lequel elle s’était installée était vide. Rapidement, trois élèves, des premières années, vinrent timidement la rejoindre. Elle ne leur prêta pas attention alors qu’ils entamèrent une conversation animée, tout excités à l’idée d’entamer leur scolarité à Poudlard. Elle ne put s’empêcher cependant de tendre l’oreille lorsqu’elle les entendit parler des évènements sinistres qui avaient eu lieu au court de l’été.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>-	J’ai même entendu dire que la nièce de la Ministre avait été torturée et séquestrée durant des jours avant qu’on ne dépose son cadavre dans son appartement juste avant qu’elle ne fête son anniversaire, dit un jeune garçon aux cheveux bruns crépus.<br/>
-	Moi on m’a dit qu’elle s’était suicidée avant qu’on ne puisse l’approcher, rétorqua une fillette aux yeux gris.<br/>
-	N’importe quoi, vous n’écoutez pas la radio ? Elle a été tuée par un soldat de Vous-Savez-Qui, assura le dernière, une rousse aux cheveux d’une longueur interminable. Ma mère dit que ce sont des fanatiques assoiffés de sang. Elle ne voulait pas me laisser partir, j’ai dû insister durant des semaines pour qu’elle cède. Une horreur. Mais je suis sûre que nous sommes en sécurité à Poudlard. Après tout, Dumbledore est le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps.<br/>
-	C’est pas ce que dit mon père. Tu savais qu’il y avait déjà eu un meurtre à Poudlard ? Une élève, dans les années quarante, répliqua le jeune aux cheveux crépus.<br/>
-	Quoi ? N’importe quoi, je le saurais sinon, dit la rousse.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>C’est à ce moment que la porte du compartiment s’ouvrit pour dévoiler une élève plus âgée, aux cheveux bruns courts et aux yeux dorés. Quand elle aperçu Andromeda, son visage s’illumina.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>-	Andromeda, t’es là ! On t’a cherchée partout. Les gars, elle est là !</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Le cœur de la jeune sorcière s’emballa lorsqu’elle entendit la voix de son amie Arya, et elle cru qu’il allait exploser quand la tête de Teddy Tonks apparu dans l’entrebâillement de la portière.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>-	Mademoiselle Black. Ravi de vous revoir.<br/>
-	Teddy ! Arya !</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Andromeda se leva précipitamment mais se figea net lorsqu’elle aperçu Dahlia Greengrass qui passait derrière ses amis, lui lançant au passage un regard significatif. Elle se rassit alors sans un mot craignant que la Serpentard n’aille rapporter cela à ses parents. Ted sembla alors comprendre la situation et invita Arya à le suivre, laissant son amie seule avec les premières années qui observaient la scène d’un air curieux.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>-	Black ? fit une petite voix.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Andromeda leva les yeux vers le jeune garçon qui la regardait avec des yeux émerveillés. C’est reparti pour un tour, pensa-t-elle.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>-	T’es de la famille Black ? demanda-t-il.<br/>
-	Il faut le croire, grommela-t-elle.<br/>
-	Comme Phineas Nigellus Black, l’ancien directeur de Poudlard ?<br/>
-	Hmm.<br/>
-	Wow ! Je…euh…je m’appelle Nemrod Thomas, dit-il en lui présentant sa main.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>La sorcière se contenta de fixer la main tendue vers elle et d’adresser un hochement de tête au jeune garçon. Elle entendit les filles pouffer à côté d’elle. Le trajet s’annonçait long.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Quand le Poudlard Express arriva enfin en gare de Pré-au-Lard, Andromeda se précipita sur sa valise et s’empressa de sortir du train. Elle savoura l’air frais de la nuit qui était déjà tombée alors que la grosse voix d’Hagrid sommait les premières années de le suivre. Très vite, elle fut entourée par une foule d’élève qui se pressaient autour d’elle. Elle se dirigea vite vers les calèches qui les conduisaient à Poudlard. Du coin de l’œil, elle aperçu Narcissa entourée de sa bande d’amis. Elle était bras-dessus bras-dessous avec Lucius, et gloussait avec Dahlia Greengrass et Maisie Parkinson. Les trois filles se moquaient ouvertement d’une sorcière du même âge qu’elles qui venait de faire tomber sa pile de livres et les ramassait la tête baissée, sans oser se défendre face à la bande de Cissy. Andromeda devina alors qu’il s’agissait d’Alecto Carrow, pour avoir déjà entendu sa sœur médire de longues heures à son égard. <em>« La pauvre fille est aussi laide que simple d’esprit, elle n’a que sa cruauté comme trait de personnalité »<em> avait dit la blonde. Andromeda haussa les sourcils et détourna son attention du triste spectacle. Après tout, ce n’était pas ses affaires.<br/>
Elle prit place à bord d’une calèche. À sa grande surprise, sa sœur vint la rejoindre et lui adressa un discret sourire. Reconnaissante, Andromeda le lui rendit timidement et un silence confortable s’installa avant que Dahlia et Maisie n’arrivent à leur tour, s’accaparant alors toute l’attention de Narcissa.</em></em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>-	Vous ne devinerez jamais qui vient de faire un clin d’œil à Dahlia ! dit Maisie.<br/>
-	Mais non ! s’exclama Narcissa en lançant un regard stupéfait à son amie. Ne me dis pas que…<br/>
-	Si, si ! Je vous l’avais dit moi, qu’il était totalement amoureux d’elle.<br/>
-	Arrêtez, cela ne veut absolument rien dire, rétorqua la ravissante Dahlia dont le visage virait au rouge écarlate. Rabastan n’est qu’un ami…<br/>
-	C’est ce que Cissy disait pour Lucius, regarde les maintenant… répliqua Maisie.<br/>
-	Maisie ! s’indigna la blonde en jetant un coup d’oeil furtif à Andromeda qui détourna aussitôt le regard, faisant mine ne pas pas avoir entendu.</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
      <em>
        <em>Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi sa sœur se donnait tant de mal à cacher son amourette avec le jeune Malefoy. Après tout, ils ne faisaient de mal à personne. Deux parfaits petits sangs purs, quel problème leur relation pouvait-elle poser ? Andromeda sentit un pique de jalousie lui pincer la poitrine lorsqu’elle compara l’idylle de Narcissa et Lucius à celle naissante entre Teddy et elle-même. Ses parents la méprisaient déjà parce qu’elle montrait un intérêt pour la culture moldue, comment réagiraient-ils lorsqu’ils apprendraient que son cœur appartenait à ce qu’ils appelaient avec dédain un « sang de bourbe » ? Après la jalousie, ce fut la colère qui gagna son esprit. Quels droits avaient Druella et Cygnus de dicter sa vie ? Ses choix n’appartenaient qu’à elle, elle ne devait de compte à personne. Après tout, si sa propre famille n’était pas prête à l’accepter comme elle était, pourquoi ferait-elle l’effort de se plier à leurs règles stupides, d’une vanité absolue ?<br/>
Andromeda regarda à nouveau sa sœur qui étaient entourée de ses amies. En y réfléchissant, la blonde n’allait pas se retrouver seule. Lucius habitait non loin du manoir, il pourrait toujours lui rendre visite si la solitude gagnait la benjamine Black. Et à Poudlard, elle faisait partie des élèves les plus populaires de sa génération. Que connaissait-elle de la solitude ? Puis, Cissy n’avait rien fait pour la défendre lorsque les foudres de leurs parents lui étaient tombées dessus. Elle s’était contentée d’obéir, docile, aux directives que lui avait imposées Cygnus : reste loin de ta sœur, mais assez près pour la surveiller. Narcissa était lâche, et égoïste.<br/>
D’autre part, les amis qu’elle s’était faits à Poudlard s’étaient montrés bien plus fidèles que tous les membres de sa famille. Ils l’avaient toujours aimée pour ce qu’elle était, n’avaient jamais posé de jugement sur ses goûts et décisions. Ils l’avaient toujours encouragée. Elle n’avait jamais ressenti le besoin de cacher sa vraie personnalité lorsqu’elle était à leurs côtés. Elle savait pertinemment qu’ils l’accepteraient toujours. Puis il y avait Teddy. Ce jeune garçon qu’elle avait apprécié, aimé et adoré tout au long de sa scolarité. Ils s’étaient jurés qu’ils seraient toujours là l’un pour l’autre. Teddy, elle le savait, lui apporterait toujours son soutient. Si elle décidait de vivre sa vie comme elle l’entendait, au risque de perdre ceux auxquels elle était unie par le lien du sang, il deviendrait sa seule famille. À son plus grand étonnement, cette idée ne la dérangea guère.<br/>
Aussi, lorsque les calèches s’arrêtèrent devant l’immense château qu’était Poudlard, elle se dirigea immédiatement vers Pablo, Arya et Ted d’un pas déterminé. Elle avait pris sa décision et celle-ci était irrévocable. Andromeda Black allait enfin vivre sa vie.</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Suspicion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>7 Octobre 1970, École de sorcellerie Poudlard, Écosse.</p><p> </p><p>Les pas d’Andromeda résonnaient dans les couloirs des cachots. Lorsqu’elle entra dans la salle commune de Serpentard, le bruit des conversations s’arrêta, et tous les regards se tournèrent vers elle. Narcissa était au centre d’un groupe d’une dizaine d’élèves de son âge, ainsi que d’autres légèrement plus vieux. Maisie Parkinson fixait la cadette des sœurs Black avec une moue dédaigneuse, Narcissa restait de marbre et Lucius lui lançait un regard suspicieux. Nul doute, ils étaient en train de parler d’elle avant qu’elle ne fasse irruption dans la salle. Elle resta figée un instant sous le regard accusateur de ses camarades avant de se réfugier aux dortoirs. Depuis la rentrée, elle avait expliqué la situation à ses amis. Ils avaient convenu qu’ils continueraient à se voir en secret jusqu’au vacances de Noël, pour laisser le temps à la jeune sorcière de peser sa décision. Sa relation avec Teddy Tonks avait par ailleurs évolué avec une rapidité fulgurante. Après des années à s’aimer en secret, ils s’étaient finalement avoué leurs sentiments, ce qui avait plongé Andromeda dans une douce euphorie durant plusieurs semaines. Ted était son-âme sœur, elle en était certaine. S’il fallait choisir entre sa famille détraquée et lui, elle n’hésiterait plus une seule seconde. Néanmoins, elle pensait qu’il valait mieux faire profil bas jusqu’à la période des fêtes pour tenter une dernière fois d’apaiser les tensions entre sa famille et elle-même.<br/>Il était tard. Andromeda se préparait à aller se coucher quand elle vit le reflet de sa sœur dans le miroir de la salle de bain.</p><p>-	Salut, dit timidement Narcissa.<br/>-	Salut.<br/>-	Tu vas bien ?<br/>-	Tu daignes enfin m’adresser la parole ? T’as reçu une lettre de père qui t’autorisait à approcher ta sœur c’est ça ?<br/>-	Dromeda je…c’est plus compliqué que ça en a l’air.<br/>-	Oh je sais pas, je crois qu’à ta place j’aurais fait tout ce qui était en mon pouvoir pour affirmer mon soutien envers ma propre sœur. Mais après tout, qu’est ce que j’en sais ?<br/>-	Lucius sait. Pour Tonks et toi. Il ne l’a dit à personne d’autre que moi, pour l’instant. Je l’ai dissuadé de le faire, mais j’ai eu du mal. Tu devrais être plus discrète.<br/>-	Oh pitié, ne me dis pas ce que je dois ou ne dois pas faire. Tu n’es pas Druella, ni Cygnus.<br/>-	Je fais ça pour ton bien.<br/>-	Mon bien ? répéta Andromeda en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. Ah oui, Cissy ? Et qu’est ce que c’est mon bien ?<br/>-	C’est de rester avec ta famille. Avec ceux qui t’aiment.<br/>-	Ceux qui m’aiment, répéta à nouveau la sorcière en laissant échapper un rire narquois. Je crois que nous n’avons pas la même conception de l’amour.<br/>-	Tu crois qu’il t’aime, lui ? Ce…ce…<br/>-	Ce ?<br/>-	Il n’est pas digne de ton rang.<br/>-	Par Merlin, Cissy, ouvre les yeux ! Arrête de suivre tout ce que père et mère te mettent dans le crâne, réfléchis un peu par toi même, bon sang !</p><p>La blonde secoua la tête et soupira longuement.</p><p>-	Peu importe ce que tu crois. Je sais que ça te passera. Ce n’est qu’une phase, c’est normal. Ça arrive. Tu veux tester tes limites, je comprends. Je sais que tu ne nous trahiras jamais. Je sais que tu nous aimes trop pour cela. Tu ne vas pas m’abandonner.<br/>-	Arrête.<br/>-	J’ai eu des nouvelles de Bella, d’ailleurs. Elle va bien.<br/>-	Je n’ai que faire de Bellatrix. Qu’elle aille au Diable.<br/>-	Tu ne peux pas dire ça enfin ! C’est ta sœur !<br/>-	Je vais me coucher, répondit Andromeda d’un ton sec, coupant de court la conversation. Bonne nuit, Cissy.<br/>-	Bonne nuit, Dromeda.</p><p> </p><p>31 octobre 1970.</p><p> </p><p>Les couloirs de Poudlard étaient décorés aux couleurs d’Halloween. Les élèves se baladaient joyeusement entre les murs du château, leurs sacs remplis de confiserie de chez Honey Dukes et de farces et attrapes en tout genre. Andromeda, Arya, Pablo et Teddy revenaient de leur visite à Pré-au-Lard et s’apprêtaient à passer les grilles de l’école quand Ted attrapa son amie par la manche et demanda aux autres de les attendre dans la Grande Salle.</p><p>-	Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ? demanda Andromeda en regardant les deux autres s’éloigner.<br/>-	Suis-moi.</p><p>Il l’entraina jusqu’au Lac Noir. Le paysage était magnifique avec les couleurs de l’automne. L’eau était calme, sombre, les feuilles mortes tapissaient le sol de couleurs chatoyantes. Ted s’arrêta au bord du lac et fixa un point à l’horizon, sans rien dire. Sa poitrine se soulevait lentement au rythme de son souffle, mais ses points serrés trahissaient sa nervosité.</p><p>-	Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ? répéta la sorcière avec cette fois une pointe d’appréhension.</p><p>Ted se tourna vers elle, et ses yeux brillaient d’émotion.</p><p>-	Dromeda je…voilà. Merde. J’ai répété cette scène des centaines de fois et je…bon. Dromeda. Je suis tombé amoureux à la seconde où j’ai posé les yeux sur toi. Je n’étais qu’un première année qui découvrait le monde des sorciers, ayant vécu dans l’ignorance toute sa vie, et toi tu…tu étais là, devant moi, la plus belle créature magique de tout l’univers. Je ne savais pas ce que cela voulait dire quand on me disait « c’est une Black ». Aujourd’hui encore, j’ai du mal à comprendre. Tu n’es pas juste une Black. Tu es Andromeda. Tu es la sorcière la plus drôle, la plus brillante et la plus douce que je connaisse. Tu n’es pas ta famille ; tu es toi, et tu es la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivée. Dromeda je…je ne pourrais pas imaginer de futur sans que tu sois à mes côtés alors…hum…</p><p>Il sortir une petite boite de velours carrée de sa robe et s’agenouilla, tremblant.</p><p>-	Andromeda Black, voulez-vous m’épouser ?</p><p>La sorcière sentit alors ses jambes flancher. Elle regarda Teddy avec des yeux embués de larmes de bonheur. Elle détailla ses traits fins, ses yeux gris, ses mèches blondes, ses lèvres fines qui formaient un sourire hésitant.</p><p>-	Oui, dit-elle dans un souffle. Oui, Teddy. Je le veux.</p><p>Il lui passa la bague au doigt, une bague argentée sertie d’une émeraude, et elle se jeta dans ses bras. Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent, leurs souffles s’accélérèrent. Il sentait délicieusement bon, il sentait les livres et le feu de bois. Andromeda se perdit dans son parfum, sur ses lèvres. Ils restèrent blottis l’un contre l’autre un long moment avant que Ted ne relâche difficilement son étreinte.</p><p>-	Je ne te laisserai jamais tomber, Dromeda. Jamais.<br/>-	Je t’aime, Ted.<br/>-	Je t’aime aussi. Plus que tout.</p><p> </p><p>Sur le chemin qui les menait jusqu’à la Grande Salle où leurs amis les attendaient, Andromeda pensa à ce qui venait de se passer. Elle avait accepté de passer le restant de ses jours auprès de celui qu’elle aimait. Elle avait conscience que tout était allé très vite, mais cela ne lui importait pas. Elle avait écouté son cœur. Teddy l’aimait, et Andromeda aimait Teddy. Elle devrait cacher la bague de fiançailles jusqu’à ce qu’ils soient officiellement unis, mais à Noël, elle en parlerait à ses parents. Elle leur poserait un ultimatum : qu’ils l’acceptent et qu’ils acceptent l’élu de son cœur, ou qu’ils fassent leurs adieux à leur fille. Cela lui brisait le cœur de penser que ses propres parents puissent la renier, mais elle avait encore espoir qu’ils trouvent la volonté de lui pardonner. Tout n’était pas encore perdu.<br/>Lorsqu’ils prirent place aux côtés de Pablo et Arya, ceux-ci échangèrent un regard complice. Ils savaient exactement ce qui venait de se passer, et semblaient sincèrement heureux pour leurs amis. Andromeda les observa et sentit une vague de chaleur envahir son corps. Elle n’avait jamais été aussi heureuse. Le repas d’Halloween se passa de la façon la plus agréable qui soit. La sorcière ne prêta pas attention à ses camarades de Serpentard qui lui lançaient des coups d’œil de temps à autre depuis leur table. Cette soirée était la sienne, et pour une fois, elle laissa tomber sa garde. Elle voulait juste profiter de ce moment magique, de la bienveillance et de l’amour de ses amis. Ce soir là, il n’y avait qu’eux sur Terre. Rien d’autre ne comptait.</p><p> </p><p>18 novembre 1970.</p><p> </p><p>-	Dépêche-toi, Slughorn nous attend dans la cour principale. On va être en retard, la pressa Narcissa.</p><p>Andromeda soupira et saisit le sac dans lequel elle avait rassemblé quelques affaires pour le week-end. Sa sœur et elle avaient obtenu une permission pour rendre visite à leur famille. Aujourd’hui, c’était l’anniversaire de Bellatrix. Cygnus avait insisté pour qu’elles soient toutes deux présentes. Elles avaient toujours été ensemble pour fêter ce jour particulier. L’an dernier, Bellatrix avait été avec elles à Poudlard, mais cette année, l’événement se déroulerait au Château Lestrange où elle habitait désormais. Andromeda n’avait aucune envie de s’y rendre, mais elle n’avait également pas le choix. Aussi, elle suivit Narcissa qui trottinait dans les couloirs l’air joyeux jusqu’à ce que les deux sorcières aperçoivent le professeur Horace Slughorn qui les attendait dans la cour recouverte de givre.</p><p>-	Ah, mesdemoiselles Black. Si vous voulez bien me suivre.</p><p>Les trois prirent le chemin de Pré-au-Lard. Il était impossible de transplaner dans l’enceinte de Poudlard, aussi leur chef de maison devait les accompagner jusqu’au dehors pour qu’elles puissent rejoindre Cygnus. Le père de famille leur avait donné rendez-vous aux Trois Balais. Sur le chemin, Slughorn et Narcissa discutaient avec entrain des personnages importants du monde sorcier. Le professeur avait toujours eu un faible pour les personnalités publiques. Chacune des trois sœurs Black avait d’ailleurs eu l’honneur, ou plutôt l’horreur en ce qui concernait Andromeda, d’être membre du petit club que le sorcier avait formé. Il n’y réunissait que les fils de ou fille de. La cadette savait que Bellatrix avait aussi détesté ces petites réunions, mais Narcissa semblait les adorer. Cela n’étonnait guère Andromeda.</p><p> </p><p>Cygnus les attendait autour d’un verre de cognac. Narcissa se jeta dans ses bras quand elle le vit, et il discuta brèvement avec Slughorn avant de transplaner avec ses deux filles jusqu’au manoir Black. Druella accueillit la benjamine avec un grand sourire et adressa un signe de tête à Andromeda quand ils arrivèrent.</p><p>-	Nous partons dans un quart d’heure. Allez enfiler les robes que j’ai déposées sur vos lits et descendez, nous n’avons pas de temps à perdre.</p><p>Avec Druella, ils n’avaient jamais de temps à perdre. La mère de famille était toujours pressée, elle avait toujours peur d’arriver en retard et de faire mauvaise impression. Andromeda avait la gorge nouée alors qu’elle essayait sa nouvelle robe grise. Elle regarda sa bague de fiançaille que personne ne semblait avoir remarquée. Mieux valait-il qu’elle ne la porte pas ce soir là ; sa sœur aînée trouverait sûrement un moyen de l’humilier si elle la voyait avec.<br/>Quelques instants plus tard, les Black arrivèrent au Château Lestrange. La fête avait lieu dans la salle de récéption qui était décorée avec délicatesse. Des lustres de cristal ornaient le plafond, le parquet était d’un bois verni luxueux et de somptueuses moulures encadraient les murs. Le buffet prévu pour l’occasion était richement garni, et les invités se pressaient pour se servir des coupes de champagne. Druella et Cygnus ne furent pas en reste ; après avoir salué leurs hôtes, ils se dirigèrent immédiatement là où reposaient les bouteilles –et là où, bien évidemment, se trouvait Bellatrix. Si la brune ne s’était pas comportée de façon déplorable à son égard, peut-être qu’Andromeda aurait trouvé la force de s’inquiéter quant à son penchant pour la boisson. Mais Bellatrix avait agit de façon injuste, voire cruelle, et sa sœur n’était pas prête de lui pardonner. L’aînée des Black était une cause perdue ; sa cadette la soupçonnait même d’avoir des idées encore plus radicales que leurs parents en ce qui concernait les moldus et né-moldus.<br/>Aussi, elle ne prit pas la peine d’aller la saluer et s’affala directement dans un fauteuil, en retrait, cherchant du regard son cousin Sirius. Elle ne le trouva pas, mais fut rassurée quand elle entendit que Walburga et Orion avaient eu un contretemps et qu’ils étaient en chemin avec leurs fils. Elle ne resterait plus seule bien longtemps. Andromeda ferma les yeux et écouta la musique jouée par le groupe spécialement loué pour l’occasion. Visiblement, on ne se privait rien chez les Lestrange : Bellatrix avait fait venir les derniers chanteurs à la mode, les Moonlight Shadows, un groupe de rock dont toutes les jeunes sorcières étaient folles. Les invités semblaient apprécier le spectacle, et nombre d’entre eux dansaient au centre de la large pièce. Pourtant, on ne voyait que Bellatrix. Les yeux fermés, au milieu des invités, elle semblait en transe. Elle se déhanchait langoureusement au rythme des basses, ondulant le bassin, levant les bras vers le ciel avec une grâce infinie. Elle était sublime. Elle dégageait de la noblesse, du pouvoir et une confiance en soi sans borne. Bien qu’elle fût énervée contre sa sœur, Andromeda ne put s’empêcher de l’admirer.</p><p>-	Qu’est ce que je te disais l’autre fois. Toujours en train de chercher l’attention.</p><p>Andromeda lança un regard amusé à Sirius qui s’asseyait sur la chaise posée à sa droite, un coctail à la main.</p><p>-	T’es pas un peu jeune pour l’alcool ?<br/>-	Tu sais ce que je pense des règles.<br/>-	Petit anarchiste.<br/>-	Dit-elle, rétorqua-t-il avec un sourire malicieux. Ça se passe comment à Poudlard ?<br/>-	Euh…plus ou moins bien. Mais au moins, je ne suis pas au Manoir avec mes parents qui ne m’adressent plus la parole.<br/>-	La chance. Je peux plus me les voir, les miens. Toujours à rabâcher les mêmes stupidités. Je les déteste.<br/>-	Ne dis pas ça…<br/>-	Si, Dromeda. Je les déteste. Tous. Sauf toi. Tu es ma cousine préférée, mais tu le sais déjà hmm ? dit-il en prenant une gorgée de sa boisson et la recrachant aussitôt en faisait une grimace de dégoût.</p><p>Andromeda explosa de rire et lui prit son verre des mains avant de pointer sa baguette sur lui en prononçant « evanesco » afin de faire disparaître les traces sur la chemise blanche de Sirius.</p><p>-	Comment vous faites pour boire une chose aussi immonde ? </p><p>Il se dirigea en grognant vers le buffet. Andromeda pensa qu’elle avait de la chance qu’il soit là ce soir. Puis elle pensa que, si sa famille la reniait, il lui serait difficile de voir son jeune cousin. Il devait entrer à Poudlard en 71, juste après sa dernière année ; donc elle n’aurait pas l’occasion de le croiser dans les couloirs. Pour ce qui est des réunions familiales, elle risquait de ne plus y être conviée. Elle sentit un poids se former dans son ventre, puis chassa ces idées de son esprit, et se répéta que tout n’était pas encore joué.<br/>En milieu de soirée, alors qu’elle se dirigeait vers la salle de bain, elle entendit des chuchotements dans l’ombre du couloir. Intriguée, elle s’en approcha discrètement et tendit l’oreille. Elle reconnut immédiatement la voix de sa sœur ainée.</p><p>-	Le Maître m’a chargée de cette mission, Dolph. Moi, pas toi. Moi, tu comprends ? Il est hors de question que…</p><p>Bellatrix s’était tue. Andromeda entendit le bruit de ses talons qui venaient en sa direction et courut à l’opposée, mais elle fut frappée par un éclair de lumière et projetée violemment à terre. Elle essaya de se relever mais très vite, Bellatrix fut au-dessus d’elle et la plaqua contre le sol froid.</p><p>-	Qu’est ce que nous avons là ? siffla la brune.</p><p>Son regard brillait d’une lueur démente. Andromeda frissonna d’effroi.</p><p>-	On ne t’a jamais dit que c’était mal d’écouter les conversations des autres en douce ? ajouta Bellatrix en prenant une voix de bébé. Papa et maman ne t’ont pas appris la politesse ?<br/>-	Laisse-moi, répondit sa cadette en lui jetant un regard noir.</p><p>Bellatrix enfonça la pointe de sa baguette au creux de sa mâchoire, l’obligeant à lever la tête.</p><p>-	Espèce de sale…<br/>-	Bellatrix ! tonna une voix masculine.</p><p>La brune continua de fixer Andromeda avec un sourire cruel et hésita un instant avant de relâcher son emprise puis de se relever. Cygnus s’approcha des deux sœurs, suivi de Rodolphus qui se plaça à droite de Bellatrix et gratifia la cadette d’un regard dédaigneux.</p><p>-	Père, cette sale petite fouine a surpris une conversation privée entre Rodolphus et moi. Je ne sais pas ce qu’elle a entendu mais les informations que… si elle…laissez moi la soumettre au sortilège d’amnésie.<br/>-	Il n’en est pas question, siffla Cygnus. Vous risquez de causer trop de dégâts, un sortilège d’amnésie serait bien trop puissant. Je vais lui lancer un sortilège de faux souvenirs, cela fera l’affaire. Partez, maintenant.</p><p>Bellatrix lança un dernier regard rempli de haine à Andromeda qui était toujours au sol et tourna les talons, suivie par Rodolphus. Le père des jeunes femmes secoua la tête en la regardant disparaître au bout du couloir.</p><p>-	Je ne sais pas à quoi vous jouez, Andromeda, dit-il, mais c’est un jeu dangereux. Vous n’avez aucune idée de l’ampleur, de l’importance de ce qui se construit dans l’ombre, mais croyez moi ; vous ne voulez pas être dans le camp adverse. Je ne sais pas si cela fait de moi un fou, mais j’ai encore espoir que vous puissiez trouver la raison.<br/>-	Père je…<br/>-	Je suis désolé, Dromeda. <em>Alternatis.<em></em></em></p><p>
  <em>
    <em>****</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Quand Andromeda reprit conscience, elle était allongée sur le parquet froid, dans l’ombre du couloir, juste en face de la salle de bain. Je ne pensais pas avoir bu autant, se dit-elle. Elle se releva et rejoint la salle de réception où l’attendait Sirius.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>-	Tu en as mis du temps, dit-il en râlant.<br/>-	Oui je…je crois que j’ai fait un malaise.<br/>-	Ça va ? s’inquiéta le garçon.<br/>-	Oui, oui.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Andromeda leva les yeux. Du fond de la salle, Bellatrix l’observait d’un air suspicieux.<br/>La fête toucha bientôt à sa fin, et tous les invités rentrèrent chez eux un à un. Narcissa et sa sœur rejoignirent leurs parents pour retourner au manoir Black afin d’y passer la nuit avant de se rendre à Poudlard pour reprendre les cours. Quand elle se glissa sous les couvertures de son lit à baldaquins, Andromeda avait l’étrange sensation que quelque chose lui échappait. Incapable d’identifier le problème, elle trouva finalement le sommeil, et rêva de Teddy Tonks.</em>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Rookwood</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>21 décembre 1970, Manoir Malefoy.</p><p> </p><p>Autour de la longue table de bois ouvragée, les mangemorts discutaient à voix basse. Tous avaient été appelés par leur Maître. Bellatrix regarda autour d’elle. Il y avait eu de nouvelles recrues depuis qu’elle avait rejoint les rangs du Seigneur des Ténèbres, le mouvement avait pris de l’ampleur et de plus en plus de sorciers juraient fidélité à Lord Voldemort. Cependant, il y avait aujourd’hui un homme dont l’identité échappait à la sorcière. Il était grand, avait le visage grêlé et les cheveux gras. Son regard sombre fixait un point vide devant lui.<br/>Tout à coup, les larges portes de la salle s’ouvrirent et Lord Voldemort entra, sa robe suivant avec une grande volupté son pas fluide. Il prit place en bout de table, et le silence s’installa. Son regard froid parcouru l’assemblée. Tout le monde attendait qu’il prenne la parole.</p><p>-	Nous accueillons aujourd’hui un nouveau membre, annonça-t-il avec un sourire imperceptible. Messieurs, madame, veuillez saluer celui qui assurera l’espionnage au sein du département des mystères, Augustus Rookwood.</p><p>Tous saluèrent alors l’homme qui leur rendit un sourire crispé. Bellatrix resta de marbre et continua de regarder son Maître.</p><p>-	Rookwood a juré allégeance à votre Maître, dit-il en référant à lui même à la troisième personne comme il en avait l’habitude. Il sera, comme vous tous, un fidèle partisan de notre lutte pour le rétablissement de la pureté du sang dans notre société souillée par l’invasion du sang moldu. Rookwood est, comme certains d’entre vous le savent, une langue-de-plomb. Il m’a déjà apporté de précieuses informations que je tiens à garder secrètes pour le moment. Vous le savez, il nous faudra du temps pour renverser le gouvernement et asservir les masses. Mais nous saurons faire preuve de patience.</p><p>Des murmures d’approbations s’élevèrent tandis que de larges sourires se dessinaient sur les visages des mangemorts.</p><p>-	La période des fêtes débute. La vigilance des sorciers va baisser. Profitez-en pour leur rappeler que les traitres à leur sang et les sangs-de-bourbe ne sont en sécurité nulle part. Brûlez leurs maisons, faites exploser leurs boutiques, je veux que la terreur s’installe définitivement dans leurs esprits. Je ne commande aucune exécution mais ne vous tiendrai bien entendu pas rigueur si un indésirable venait à être éliminé. Ne vous faites pas attraper, ne laissez aucun indice. Nous ne sommes pas encore prêts à être exposés officiellement aux yeux de tous.</p><p>Plusieurs mangemorts hochèrent la tête, l’air grave. Bellatrix retenait son souffle.</p><p>-	Par ailleurs, je ne tiens pas à ce que mes soldats soient identifiés comme étant des criminels. J’ai encore besoin que vous puissiez aller et venir à votre guise dans le monde sorcier. Aussi ai-je pris la liberté de vous confectionner des masques, que vous porterez désormais lors de vos raids.</p><p>D’un coup de baguette, il fit apparaître des masques d’argent devant chacun de ses soldats. Ils avaient tous des motifs différents. Bellatrix regarda le sien avec émerveillement. Il était finement sculpté, on y devinait ses propres traits sur le métal gris. Des dessins noirs ondulaient sur les côtés, là où se trouvaient les pommettes, et au niveau de l’arcade sourcilière. La sorcière trouva que l’accessoire était d’une grande beauté, et qu’il dégageait une certaine puissance. Quand ses victimes la verraient avec, elles seraient terrifiées. Elle leva les yeux de son présent, et son regard rencontra celui de Lord Voldemort qui ne détourna pas immédiatement le sien. La sorcière réussit avec difficulté à garder un visage impassible, mais elle sentit son estomac se retourner dans son ventre. Elle baissa les yeux.</p><p>-	Bien, auriez-vous des questions ?</p><p>Les mangemorts restèrent silencieux.</p><p>-	Parfait. Dans ce cas, passez de bonnes fêtes. Faites votre travail, restez sur vos gardes. Fin de la réunion, dit-il en faisant un geste las de la main.</p><p>Tous se levèrent et firent de profondes révérences à leur maître, et le bruit des discussions qui démarrèrent entre eux démarra alors qu’ils sortaient de la salle. Bellatrix faisait de même lorsque la voix de Lord Voldemort l’interpela.</p><p>-	Bellatrix.</p><p>Elle se retourna. Il attendit qu’ils soient seuls dans la salle pour continuer.</p><p>-	J’ai eu l’occasion de discuter avec ton père il y a quelques jours. Celui-ci m’a fait part de nouvelles quelque peu…fâcheuses, à propos de ta sœur cadette. Andromeda, c’est ça ?</p><p>Bellatrix avala difficilement sa salive et baissa les yeux.</p><p>-	Oui, Maître.<br/>-	Elle a un penchant pour le monde des sangs-de-bourbe, ai-je cru comprendre.<br/>-	Maître, j’ai essayé de la raisonner, je vous le jure ; cette sale gamine ne veut rien entendre mais croyez-moi elle…<br/>-	Parfois, il est préférable laisser partir les peines perdues, Bellatrix. Néanmoins, j’aimerai que Narcissa nous rapporte toutes les actions suspectes de votre sœur. Lucius Malefoy a déjà pour mission d’espionner les sympathisants des sangs-de-bourbe, comme tu le sais. D’après ce qu’il me dit, il est fort possible que Dumbledore prépare dores et déjà une résistance et recrute parmi ses élèves.<br/>-	Ce vieux fou…s’il croit pouvoir défaire le plus grand sorcier que ce pays ait connu en envoyant des gamins à sa place, il se trompe lourdement, siffla-t-elle. Nous les écraserons avec grand plaisir.</p><p>Un discret sourire apparu aux coins des lèvres du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Son regard parcouru Bellatrix dans toute sa forme alors qu’il déclarait :</p><p>-	Nous avons déjà des noms sur les éventuels membres du groupe que Dumbledore cherche à former. Bones, Weasley, Prewett…rien d’alarmant, ce ne sont encore que des gamins, expliqua le mage noir d’une voix platonique. Mais il faudra garder un œil sur eux. Dis à Narcissa d’être très attentive. Dis-lui de te partager toute information qu’elle jugera utile sur Andromeda. Si elle trouve quelque chose je veux que tu viennes immédiatement me le dire, même si j’espère que ta sœur et toi ne trouverez rien d’alarmant.<br/>-	Bien-sûr, Maître. Je tiens à vous réaffirmer ma profonde détermination à vous satisfaire et vous assure que si ma sœur venait à déshonorer notre noble et ancienne famille et à s’opposer à notre mouvement, je n’hésiterai pas une seule seconde. Je la tuerai de mes propres mains si c’est ce que vous m’ordonnez, mon Seigneur, dit Bellatrix en bombant le torse, la tête haute et les yeux emplis d’adoration pour le mage noir.</p><p>Lord Voldemort laissa échapper un léger rire amusé.</p><p>-	Vicieuse créature, hmm ? Si jeune et pourtant déjà si dangereuse… Je ne veux pas te décevoir, Bella, mais je préfère éviter de verser inutilement un sang aussi pur. Jusqu’à preuve du contraire, Andromeda n’a commis pour l’instant aucune réelle trahison envers les Black. Surtout, elle nous est plus utile vivante que morte. <br/>-	Bien-entendu, Maître. Votre miséricorde est grande, tout autant que votre sagesse.</p><p>Le mage noir de prêta pas attention aux louanges de sa fidèle servante et se leva. Il se dirigea vers une commode de bois foncé et en sortit une boite rectangulaire.</p><p>-	Je ne me suis pas rendu à ton anniversaire, je n’en avais ni l’envie ni le devoir. Ce n’est pas vraiment un cadeau mais… il hésita avant de lui tendre le paquet. Je crois que cela pourra t’être utile.</p><p>Les mains tremblantes, Bellatrix saisit le paquet. Il était léger, mais elle sentait néanmoins un petit poids. Elle leva des yeux embués de larmes vers son maître qui l’intima d’ouvrir son présent d’un mouvement de tête. Lentement, elle souleva le couvercle de la boite. Ses yeux s’écarquillèrent sous l’émerveillement lorsqu’elle découvrit une dague en argent au manche finement gravé de motifs d’une grande délicatesse. Sur la lame, on pouvait lire ses initiales : « B. B. L ». Bellatrix Black Lestrange. Elle n’avait aucune idée de la raison pour laquelle son Maître lui faisait l’immense honneur de lui offrir une telle arme, mais jamais elle n’avait été aussi heureuse. Elle devait lutter pour ne pas fondre en sanglots tant elle lui en était reconnaissante.</p><p>-	Maître… dit-elle la gorge nouée par l’émotion. Je jure d’utiliser cette dague à bon escient. J’éliminerai chacun de vos ennemis jusqu’au dernier. Je planterai cette lame dans leurs cœurs pourris, j’arracherai leurs langues souillées. Je serai votre meilleur soldat. Je vous le jure. Merci, Maître, merci. C’est un honneur inespéré pour moi de recevoir un tel objet de votre part, c’est magnifique. Je ne sais pas si je pourrais un jour vous rendre la pareille…<br/>-	Tu me rendras la pareille en continuant à te battre pour notre cause, lui répondit-il avec un sourire mystérieux. Il est tard. Va retrouver ton époux. Demain, tu iras voir Narcissa pour l’informer de sa mission. Je compte sur toi pour monter de grands spectacles pendant les vacances.<br/>-	Mon Maître sait que je ferai tout pour le rendre fier.<br/>-	Hmm. Va, Bellatrix.</p><p>Elle fit une profonde révérence et sortit de la salle. Elle transplana jusqu’au Château Lestrange. Il était vingt-et-une heure, et lorsqu’elle arriva dans la salle à manger, Arsenius, Mérida, Rabastan et Rodolphus étaient déjà attablés autour du dîner. Bellatrix murmura une rapide excuse et prit place.</p><p>-	Garip va vous apporter votre entrée. Vous nous excuserez, nous en sommes déjà au dessert, nous ne savions pas quand vous rentreriez… dit Mérida. Garip ! Sers madame Lestrange immédiatement.</p><p>L’elfe de maison s’exécuta et amena rapidement sa nourriture à Bellatrix. Elle écouta d’une oreille distraite les récits de sa belle-mère sur des cousins très éloignés qui venaient de fêter leurs deux ans ; des certains Charles et Louis de Beaufort.</p><p>-	Je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous n’avez pas été invité, très cher. Votre cousin Alcide et sa femme Henriette étaient présents à notre mariage. C’est absolument révoltant.<br/>-	Mérida, allons. Alcide est un cousin très éloigné, nous ne partageons qu’un ancêtre qui est mort il y a deux siècles. Ils étaient uniquement présents à notre mariage pour que nous puissions discuter des alliances à venir. Je dois avouer que je ne me sens que très peu concerné par l’existence de ses deux fils. Grand bien leur fasse s’ils sont encore en vie, moi je n’en ai que faire. Je suis plutôt satisfait de ne pas avoir dû me rendre jusque dans le Val de Loire pour célébrer deux gamins, répondit Arsenius.<br/>-	Vous avez peut-être raison… mais il pourrait-être judicieux de reprendre contact avec les Beauforts. Après tout, si Bellatrix nous donne une petite-fille, nous pourrions arranger une alliance avec le jeune Charles.</p><p>Bellatrix manqua de s’étouffer avec la bouchée de pois qu’elle venait de prendre. Elle toussa bruyamment et tâcha de reprendre son souffle. Elle avait fait un test de grossesse peu de temps après sa nuit de noces : celui-ci s’était révélé négatif, pour son plus grand soulagement. Depuis, Rodolphus n’avait pas insisté pour essayer à nouveau de concevoir un héritier. Le fait que Mérida soulève la question la mettait profondément mal à l’aise.</p><p>-	Pour l’instant, dit la belle brune, il n’y a pas la moindre trace d’un ou d’une nouvelle Lestrange, Mérida. Je crois que vous comprendrez que Rodolphus et moi avons mieux à faire que de nous soucier de notre descendance.<br/>-	Mais enfin, Bellatrix… dit Mérida avec un sourire embarrassé. C’est votre rôle…<br/>-	Son rôle, mère, est de servir le Seigneur des Ténèbres, la coupa sèchement Rodolphus en posant son verre de vin rouge. Vous comprendrez qu’il est plus important de bâtir une nouvelle société avant de mettre cet enfant auquel vous tenez tant au monde. Vous ne voudriez tout de même pas qu’il ou elle évolué dans un monde souillé par le sang moldu ?<br/>-	Je pense juste que Bellatrix vieillit et que…<br/>-	Que Bellatrix vieillit ? Mère, elle n’a que dix-neuf ans. Nous avons tout le temps du monde pour concevoir. Lorsque la guerre prendra fin, nous verrons. Il est encore trop tôt.<br/>-	La guerre ? demanda Mérida qui n’était visiblement pas convaincue.<br/>-	Oui, madame, la guerre, répondit fièrement Bellatrix. Des batailles prendront place dans ce monde, et Rodolphus et moi nous serons là. Nous éliminerons tous ceux qui se dresseront sur le chemin de notre Maître, jusqu’à ce qu’il soit à la tête de la société magique de Grande Bretagne. D’ici là, je ne souhaite pas que le sujet d’un héritier soit de nouveau abordé.</p><p>Mérida marmonna qu’elle comprenait et sembla soulagée quand le dîner prit fin. Pendant que les beaux-parents gagnaient leurs appartements, Bellatrix alla voir Rodolphus.</p><p>-	Merci, Dolph.<br/>-	C’est normal. Elle n’a pas à se mêler de nos affaires comme cela.<br/>-	Elle s’inquiète, c’est tout. Je suis sûre que ma mère aurait été encore pire.</p><p>Elle regarda le visage de son époux. Pour la première fois peut-être, elle remarqua à quel point il était beau. Ses traits étaient fin, aiguisés. Ses yeux étaient aussi noirs que le plumage des corbeaux qui ornaient le blason des Lestrange. Des mèches de cheveux tout aussi sombres barraient son front et contrastaient avec la pâleur de sa peau. Son nez était droit, sculpté comme celui d’un dieu grec. Il était grand, et maintenant qu’elle était si proche de lui, Bellatrix se sentait minuscule.</p><p>-	Peut-être que…</p><p>Elle hésita un instant. Rodolphus la regardait avec bienveillance. Ils s’étaient beaucoup rapprochés depuis leur nuit de noce. Elle appréciait sa compagnie. Le jeune homme était très doux, il la faisait rire. Jamais un inconnu n’aurait pu se douter qu’il était en réalité un dangereux criminel en l’observant. Bellatrix aimait cela.</p><p>-	Peut-être que nous pourrions partager le même lit, ce soir, dit-elle enfin en sentant ses joues rougir.<br/>-	Avec plaisir, répondit doucement Rodolphus en passant ses doigts dans la crinière brune de Bellatrix.</p><p>Ils montèrent tous deux dans la suite de Bellatrix. Ils ne se touchèrent pas cette nuit, mais Bellatrix fut surprise de découvrir à quel point elle aimait sentir la présence de son époux dans son lit. Elle écouta longuement la respiration lente de Rodolphus avant de fermer les yeux et de s’endormir, le sourire aux lèvres.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Menace</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>La propriété des Black était recouverte par une épaisse couche de neige. Une ombre noire encapuchonnée se frayait un passage dans le manteau blanc qui tapissait l’allée qui menait à la grande porte du manoir. Bellatrix ne prit pas la peine d’annoncer sa présence lorsqu’elle entra dans la somptueuse demeure de ses parents. Son regard était sombre, sa mâchoire était contractée. Elle se dirigea immédiatement à l’étage, un objet brillant serrée dans son poing.</p><p>La porte de la chambre d’Andromeda s’ouvrit violemment, faisant sursauter la jeune sorcière qui était recroquevillée au centre de son lit. Elle leva des yeux affolés pour découvrir sa sœur aînée qui la fixait, le souffle court, depuis l’encadrement de la porte. Bellatrix observait sa sœur. Les joues d’Andromeda étaient rayées de larmes encore fraîches.</p><p>-	Qu’est ce que tu fais ? murmura la cadette, la gorge sèche en découvrant le poignard que Bellatrix tenait fermement.</p><p>Bellatrix s’approcha d’elle d’un pas rapide, la porte se referma toute seule derrière elle, et Andromeda recula le plus possible, manquant de tomber de l’autre côté du lit. Sa sœur la ramena violemment à elle en l’aggripant par le col de sa robe. Andromeda pouvait sentir le souffle enragé de la brune dont le visage n’était qu’à quelques centimètres du sien. Des flammes infernales brillaient dans les yeux de Bellatrix.</p><p>-	C’était pas assez, avec Thelma ? chuchota Bellatrix, ses lèvres frôlant l’oreille de sa sœur. Tu veux subir le même sort ? Pire, peut-être. T’aimes ça ? Souffrir ? C’est ton truc ? C’est ce qu’il te fait, ton petit Teddy, quand vous êtes tous les deux ? Tu lui demande de te fouetter ou il prend lui-même l’initiative ? Oh, Dromeda…si tu aimes ça, moi je vais te faire plaisir. Ça va être lent, très lent.</p><p>Des larmes se formaient sous les paupières fermées de la cadette alors qu’elle sentait la lame glacée de la dague caresser la peau de son cou. La voix de Bellatrix continuait de résonner doucement autour d’elle.</p><p>-	Si tu aimes souffrir, ma belle Dromeda, reprit Bellatrix d’une voix si basse que sa cadette avait du mal à l’entendre, je vais te donner tout ce que tu n’as jamais eu. Tout ce que papa et maman ne t’ont jamais donné, tout ce que tu aurais dû recevoir. Je vais arracher cette peau de velours de ton corps, je vais tailler ces lèvres pulpeuses, effacer tous ces traits que tu partages avec moi et dont tu n’es pas digne. Je vais te garder en vie, et je vais te faire regarder ton Teddy pendant que je me chargerai moi-même de le tuer. Je prendrai mon temps, sois-en sûre. Bien plus qu’avec toi, ma douce, ma gentille Andromeda. Tu devras alors vivre avec tes choix… alors tâche de faire les bons, sale traîtresse.</p><p>Bellatrix se releva soudainement et lâcha son emprise et sortit de la chambre sans aucun bruit, laissant la porte grande ouverte derrière elle. Andromeda resta silencieuse, haletante, sous le choc. Elle sentit alors une douleur vive derrière son oreille et y porta immédiatement la main. Quand elle la ramena devant ses yeux, celle-ci était couverte de sang. Bellatrix avait laissé une longue entaille dans sa peau. Une goutte écarlate coulait désormais le long de sa nuque, et Andromeda l’observa progresser jusqu’au creux de sa poitrine sans oser bouger.</p><p> </p><p>****</p><p>-	Où est ce maudit elfe de maison quand on a besoin de lui ? Se plaignit Bellatrix. On doit tout faire soi-même dans cette maison. Accio thé à la rose.</p><p>Narcissa observa la brune se servir du thé sans rien dire. Bellatrix lui avait demandé de la rejoindre dans le salon pour discuter d’une chose importante.</p><p>-	J’imagine que tu sais ce que deviens ta traitresse de sœur, déclara enfin l’aînée.<br/>-	Oui. Lucius m’a tout dit.<br/>-	Hmm. Évidemment.</p><p>Bellatrix prit une gorgée de son verre sans faire attention à la température sûrement bien trop élevée. Elle ne sourcilla pas lorsque l’eau bouillante toucha ses lèvres. Elle se contenta de fixer Narcissa d’un air grave.</p><p>-	J’ai eu…une petite conversation avec elle. Elle sait ce qui arrivera si elle ose se marier avec ce sale sang-de-bourbe. Elle était promise à Mulciber, tu le savais ?<br/>-	Mère l’a évoqué, oui, murmura la blonde. Ça va faire scandale.<br/>-	Si ça arrive, oui. Très certainement. Mais ce n’est qu’un détail, il y a plus important. Pourquoi s’inquiéter pour un monstre comme Andromeda ? J’ai quelque chose d’important à te confier, qui devrais te distraire un peu de ces problèmes futiles.<br/>-	Qu’est-ce ?</p><p>Bellatrix marqua une pause, et regarda furtivement autour d’elles, s’assurant qu’aucune oreille indiscrète ne trainait dans les environs.</p><p>-	Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a une mission pour toi.</p><p>Narcissa déglutit. Une mission ? Pour elle ? Elle était loin d’être une combattante, comme sa sœur. Qu’est ce que le mage noir pouvait vouloir d’elle ?</p><p>-	Je ne vais pas t’en donner la raison précise, tu n’as pas besoin de la connaître. Il veut que tu enquêtes sur Andromeda. Chaque geste, chaque parole suspecte devra être reportée. Tu comprends ?<br/>-	Ou…oui, hésita la benjamine.<br/>-	C’est très important, Cissy, insista Bellatrix. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres compte sur toi. Je compte sur toi.<br/>-	Je lui écrirai à chaque fois.<br/>-	Non. Non, tu m’écriras à moi. Écrire au Maître, as-tu perdu l’esprit ? C’est bien trop risqué. Tu m’écriras, et je lui dirai en personne. Il faut que ce soit moi. Je suis sa plus fidèle servante. Il le sait.<br/>-	Comme tu veux, Bella.</p><p>Bellatrix avait changé ces derniers mois. Elle était moins calme, plus impulsive qu’auparavant ; ce qui était un exploit. Elle s’était affinée, on devinait des muscles fins qui accompagnaient sa silhouette galbée. Ses joues étaient plus creusées. Son regard semblait plus sombre. Pourtant, Narcissa la trouva plus belle que jamais. Elle dégageait une férocité et une grâce infinies. Malgré cela, sa jeune sœur ne put s’empêcher de noter qu’elle semblait dangereuse. Et bien que Bellatrix fut sa sœur, la blonde était quelque peu effrayée par sa présence. Elle était au service de Lord Voldemort désormais. Narcissa avait entendu des rumeurs atroces sur le mouvement qui gagnait de l’ampleur au sein de la communauté des sangs-purs, et voilà qu’elle y était propulsée alors qu’elle était encore à Poudlard et incapable de se battre. Elle n’osait pas imaginer ce que sa sœur aînée avait fait sous les ordres du mage noir. Elle ne la pensait pas capable de tuer mais…elle ne pouvait réprimer le doute qui gagnait peu à peu son esprit.</p><p>-	Je dois y aller. J’ai beaucoup à faire, annonça Bellatrix, coupant le fils des pensées de sa sœur. Nous reparlerons de tout cela à Noël, si tu le souhaite. En attendant, n’en parle à personne. Pas même à ton précieux petit Lucius. Compris ?<br/>-	Oui, souffla Narcissa.<br/>-	Top.</p><p>Bellatrix se leva et posa un baiser sur le front de sa petite sœur, avant de tourner les talons et de quitter le manoir.</p><p> </p><p>****</p><p> </p><p>-	Baisse-toi ! Hurla une voix derrière Bellatrix.</p><p>La sorcière plia à temps les genoux pour éviter un jet de lumière bleu qui fusait en sa direction. Elle tourna la tête pour voir d’où il venait. Lorsqu’elle aperçu les aurors qui venaient d’apparaître, elle poussa un juron. Rodolphus et elle s’étaient rendus au Chemin de Traverse et avait mit le feu à plusieurs de boutiques, provoquant des hurlements de terreur chez les passants qui tentaient de fuir les mangemorts.<br/>Bellatrix reconnaissait Rodolphus, derrière son masque, qui tenait maintenant tête à une femme aux cheveux gris. Elle n’eut pas le temps de venir à sa rescousse qu’un second sortilège frôla son épaule. Elle grogna de rage et lança une puissante attaque contre l’auror qui venait de la confronter. Il était jeune, avait les épaules larges et voûtées, les cheveux jaunes délavés et le regard féroce. Bellatrix explosa d’un rire cruel. Alastor Maugrey. Savait-il ce qu’elle avait fait à ses pauvres parents ? Elle dû se faire violence pour ne pas railler le sorcier qui lui lançait à nouveau un sort qu’elle contra avec facilité. Il ne fallait pas qu’elle se fasse reconnaître. Sa sillouhette féminine et sa crinière mal contenue dans une natte donnaient déjà assez d’indices sur sa personnalité, elle ne voulait pas que ses ennemis entendent en plus sa voix.<br/>Son époux, lui, n’hésita pas à l’interpeler.</p><p>-	Stop ! Stop ! On y va, on a fait ce qu’on avait à faire.</p><p>Bellatrix n’avait absolument pas envie de partir avant d’avoir achevé son adversaire, mais elle savait que Rabastan avait raison. Les aurors n’allaient pas tarder à appeler des renforts, ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre de risquer de se faire capturer. Lord Voldemort avait encore besoin de leurs services. Elle jeta un rapide coup d’œil à Rodolphus juste avant que celui ne transplane, et fit de même. Ils arrivèrent tous au Château Lestrange à quelques secondes d’intervalle. Rodolphus poussa un cri de joie en retirant son masque.</p><p>-	Wow ! C’était énorme. Tu as vu comment cet incapable d’auror n’osait pas utiliser les impardonnables ? Quelles mauviettes.<br/>-	C’était frustrant, rétorqua Bellatrix. Je l’aurais bien passé au doloris, ce sale Maugrey…</p><p>Rodolphus lui lança un regard amusé et secoua la tête.</p><p>-	Tu en auras l’occasion bien assez rapidement, je pense. Bientôt, notre mouvement sera assez puissant pour qu’on écrase définitivement tous nos ennemis. Bientôt, le Maître règnera sur la société magique de Grande-Bretagne, et je suis sûre qu’il laissera son meilleur soldat torturer qui bon lui semble.</p><p>Bellatrix ne pu contenir un large sourire. Son cœur s’était emballé quand le sorcier avait mentionné leur Maître.</p><p>-	Tu crois qu’on devrait aller lui raconter ? lui demanda-t-elle.<br/>-	Quoi, ça ? Non, il l’apprendra dans le journal. Nous n’avons rien d’important à signaler. Je crois pas qu’il ait envie que chacun de ses mangemorts vienne lui compter ses exploits, il y a un événement comme celui-ci quasiment tous les jours en ce moment. Ne t’inquiète pas va, il saura que tu as fait du bon travail. Allons, c’est l’heure du dîner. Tout ce remue-ménage m’a creusé l’estomac. Tu viens ?<br/>-	Hmm. T’as raison.</p><p>Les deux se dirigèrent alors vers l’enceinte du Château, le sang encore gorgé de l’adrénaline des combats.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Festivités</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>31 décembre 1970, Manoir Malefoy, Wiltshire.</p><p> </p><p>Le son des violons enchantés résonnait dans la majestueuse salle de bal des Malefoy qui organisaient cette année la soirée du nouvel an. Toutes les familles les plus importantes des Vingt-huit Sacrés étaient réunies ce soir. Les pans des robes aux tissus précieux des sorcières virevoletaient gracieusement sur la piste de danse au rythme de l’orchestre. Leurs parures étincelaient à la lumière des lustres de cristal qui ornaient la voûte du plafond. Les sorciers accompagnaient leurs mouvements avec un air solennel, et ceux qui ne dansaient pas étaient lancés dans des conversations mondaines au ton joyeux. Jamais la noblesse magique n’avait été aussi bien représentée que lors de ces bals. Tout ici transpirait la richesse, l’altièrerie, la fierté et la puissance. Chaque nom de famille imposait le respect, chaque blason était porté avec honneur.<br/>Cette année, pour la première fois, Bellatrix était venue en tant que madame Lestrange. Elle s’était accommodée à ce nom avec le temps, et l’arborait avec fierté. Madame Lestrange, première femme mangemort, héritière de la famille Black et membre d’une des plus éminentes maisons d’Angleterre. C’est aux côtés de Rodolphus qu’elle entra dans l’immense salle de bal. Elle contempla un instant le noble spectacle qui s’offrait à elle et pensa que, bientôt, tout le pays ne serait plus qu’une extension de ce monde si particulier qui était le sien. Bientôt, il n’y aurait plus que des sangs-purs, pour le plus grand bien de tous. Les sorciers seraient de nouveau puissants et respectés. Lord Voldemort serait leur salut à tous. </p><p>La brune avisa Narcissa qui dansait aux bras du jeune Lucius Malefoy. La benjamine des Black était splendide dans sa robe verte émeraude. Elle se mouvait avec grâce, comme leur avait appris leur mère, le menton haut et le dos droit. La blonde regardait son cavalier avec des yeux brillants. Elle semblait éperdument éprise de lui. Elle l’avait toujours été, pensa Bellatrix. Narcissa et Lucius s’étaient toujours connus, et avaient passé leur enfance puis leur adolescence ensemble. Cela n’étonnait personne qu’en grandissant, ils finissent par former un parfait petit couple de sangs-purs. Bellatrix était heureuse pour sa sœur. Elle savait que, dans quelques années, la benjamine se marierai avec le sorcier de ses rêves et lui donnerait de nombreux petits Malefoy aux cheveux blonds platines. Narcissa était née pour être mère. En attendant, elle avait juré de servir le Seigneur des Ténèbres du mieux qu’elle pouvait. L’aînée des Black était fière de sa petite sœur.</p><p>Le regard de Bellatrix fut attiré par une autre figure au centre de la piste de danse. Elle était légèrement cachée par le corps large de son cavalier, mais Bellatrix reconnu immédiatement les cheveux d’Andromeda, regroupés en un chignon bas. La cadette portait une robe orange pastel qui allait à ravir avec le châtain de sa chevelure. Son regard était triste, son visage était fermé. Elle regardait dans le vide par-dessus l’épaule du sorcier qui dansait avec elle et que Bellatrix avait reconnu comme étant Mulciber. Visiblement, la cadette avait compris le message puisqu’elle était aux bras de son réel promis. Satisfaite, la brune alla rejoindre Rodolphus qui lui présenta une coupe de champagne.</p><p>-	Je vois que ta sœur s’est enfin trouvé un compagnon respectable, dit le sorcier.<br/>-	Oui. Quelqu’un a dû réussir à lui faire changer d’avis, s’amusa Bellatrix en portant sa coupe à ses lèvres.<br/>-	Cette personne a dû se montrer très persuasive, répondit Rodolphus en adressant un clin d’œil à son épouse.<br/>-	Hmm.</p><p>Un sourire amusé se dessina sur le visage de la belle brune. Son époux la regarda longuement, avec une admiration non dissimulée dans les yeux. Il détailla son visage, parfaitement sculpté avec ses pommettes hautes, ses joues creusées, son petit nez et ses lèvres pleines. Il observa les courbes de son corps menu, se délectant de la façon dont son corset serré marquait sa taille fine. Il admira la délicatesse de ses mains enveloppées dans de longs gants de soie noire. Il posa enfin le regard sur la peau nue de ses épaules puis de sa nuque seulement recouverte d’une rivière de diamant reçue comme cadeau de mariage de la part des Rosier. Bellatrix était sans aucun doute la plus belle sorcière de la soirée, si ce n’est du pays. En tout cas, elle l’était aux yeux de Rodolphus. Elle sentait la rose, et semblait aussi fragile qu’une fleur. Pourtant, il n’en était rien. Il l’avait vue tuer et torturer ses ennemis sans une once de pitié. Bellatrix était jeune, mais jamais il n’avait vu une telle détermination à anéantir tous ceux qui se dressaient sur son chemin. Ou plutôt, sur le chemin de leur Maître. Il avait remarqué la façon dont elle le regardait. Jamais elle ne l’avait regardé ainsi, lui, son époux. Quand les yeux de Bellatrix se posaient sur le Seigneur des Ténèbres, ils étaient comme transcendés par une adoration sans limite. Elle le vénérait. <br/>Le sorcier s’était habitué à la présence de son épouse à ses côtés. Ils partaient en mission ensemble, formaient un dangereux couple d’assassins. Ils avaient établi des stratégies d’attaque qui leur étaient propres. Il aimait combattre à ses côtés, et il aimait aussi partager son lit de temps à autre. Bellatrix et lui étaient devenus de bons amis, mais Rodolphus ne pouvait s’empêcher de vouloir plus. Quand il l’avait épousé, il n’avait pas été plus heureux que cela. Il aimait déjà quelqu’un. Il avait aimé Helena si longtemps qu’il avait alors été persuadé que son cœur ne pourrait jamais appartenir à qui que ce soit d’autre. Pourtant, aujourd’hui, lorsqu’il posait les yeux sur son épouse, une vague de chaleur étrange envahissait son corps et son esprit s’embrouillait. Elle le déstabilisait profondément, et Rodolphus ne savait comment interpréter ces signes. Il était clair qu’elle ne ressentait pas la même chose que lui. Le jeune sorcier le comprit bien lorsqu’il vit son épouse se figer en fixant un point derrière lui et que, lorsqu’il se retourna, il aperçu Lord Voldemort qui venait de faire son apparition dans la salle de bal. Il soupira alors et regarda Bellatrix avaler les dernières gouttes de liquide doré de sa coupe et se diriger vers son Maître les yeux pleins d’étoiles. Rodolphus comprit alors que Bellatrix était peut-être sienne sur les papiers, mais que son cœur appartiendrait toujours au Seigneur des Ténèbres.</p><p> </p><p>****</p><p>-	Mon Seigneur, quel plaisir immense de vous avoir ici ce soir, parmi nous…<br/>-	Je n’allais pas refuser l’invitation d’Abraxas. Après tout, sa demeure nous sert de quartier général. Je sais récompenser mes fidèles serviteurs.<br/>-	Oui, Maître, vous êtes si juste.</p><p>Bellatrix ne savait pas quoi dire à son Maître. Elle n’était pas habituée à le côtoyer en dehors des réunions formelles. Pourtant, elle avait un désir irrépressible de lui faire la conversation, de rester près de lui. Elle le regarda qui observait quelque chose sur la piste de danse. En suivant son regard, elle réalisa qu’il fixait Andromeda et Mulciber.</p><p>-	Je crois comprendre que tu as eu une discussion avec ta sœur.<br/>-	Oui, mon Seigneur. La traitresse devrait se comporter correctement désormais. <br/>-	Méfie toi tout de même, dit-il en en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.<br/>-	Maître, même si je le voulais, je ne pourrais jamais accorder ma confiance à quelqu’un qui m’a déjà trahi. J’ai abandonné l’idée d’être à nouveau une sœur pour Andromeda depuis des mois. Je ne lui ai parlé que pour éviter un embarra profond à ma famille, et parce que mon Maître m’avait suggéré d’en faire autant. Je n’existe que pour vous servir, vous le savez.<br/>-	Je le sais, répondit simplement Voldemort en saisissant une coupe de champagne sur le plateau d’un elfe de maison qui passait par là.</p><p>Il porta sa coupe à ses lèvres et continua de fixer Andromeda d’un regard froid. Bellatrix sentit un pique de jalousie prendre sa poitrine. Elle voulait qu’il pose les yeux sur elle, et non sur sa traitresse de sœur. Pourtant il continua de l’ignorer.</p><p>-	As-tu été invitée à danser depuis que tu es arrivée ? dit-il finalement.</p><p>Bellatrix cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, incrédule. Lui proposait-il de… de danser avec lui ?</p><p>-	Non, mon Seigneur, répondit-elle la voix pleine d’espoir.</p><p>Le regard du mage noir se posa finalement sur elle. Il resta un moment sans rien dire, à l’observer de haut en bas, dans toute sa forme, l’air de réfléchir. Le cœur de Bellatrix battait plus fort que jamais dans sa poitrine.</p><p>-	Tu devrais probablement aller chercher monsieur Lestrange, dans ce cas. Je suis sûr qu’il meurt d’envie de partager une danse avec son épouse.</p><p>Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre et tourna les talons pour rejoindre un groupe d’homme, dont Ambroise Avery et Orion Black. Bellatrix resta seule, la bouche ouverte, la gorge nouée. Quelle idiote elle avait été, de croire que le Maître accorderait une danse à sa servante. Quelle idée stupide, quel affront. Elle alla rapidement au buffet, à la recherche d’un alcool plus fort que du champagne. Elle trouva qu’un verre de whisky ferait l’affaire, et se servit généreusement.</p><p>Plus tard dans la soirée, elle dansa effectivement avec Rodolphus, qui était venu lui proposer de rejoindre une valse. Pourtant, elle ne sentit pas à l’aise dans les bras de celui auquel elle était mariée. Elle ne put s’empêcher de jeter des coups d’œil en direction de son Maître, alors même que le jeune sorcier qui partageait sa vie l’enveloppait d’un regard d’une douceur extrême. Pour quelque raison que ce soit, la sensation des mains de Rodolphus sur la sienne et sur le bas de son dos lui était désagréable, lui apparaissait déplacée. Elle aurait voulu que ce soit les mains de son Maître à la place. Elle voulait sentir sa peau contre la sienne, elle voulait que tout le monde les regarde partager cette valse, que tous les invités pensent que le puissant mage noir honorait Bellatrix d’une danse car elle était la meilleure mangemorts de tous les temps. Mais elle était là, avec Rodolphus. Le beau Rodolphus, le brillant soldat. En apprenant à le connaître, elle avait réalisé qu’il était doté de bien plus de qualités que ce qu’elle lui avait prêté jusqu’alors. Mais il n’était rien comparé au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres était tout. Il était le passé, le présent et l’avenir de la Nation. À côté de lui, Lestrange n’était qu’un pion, un grain de poussière parmi tant d’autre. Qu’était Bellatrix alors ? Était-elle aussi insignifiante que les autres aux yeux de son Maître ? N’était-elle qu’un soldat, que de la chair à abattre ? Elle pensa au poignard que son Maître lui avait offert. Non. Elle était spéciale. Elle ignorait de quelle manière, mais elle était spéciale. Elle en était certaine.<br/>Alors que la valse prenait fin, l’assemblée se fit silencieuse. Les regards s’étaient tous tournés dans la même direction. Voldemort, sur un piédestal, venait de prendre la parole.</p><p>-	Je tiens à remercier nos hôtes, Abraxas et Lucretia Malefoy, pour cette splendide soirée. Je tiens également à remercier chacun des invités ici présents pour leur soutient inconditionnel à notre cause. C’est grâce à nos idéaux communs et à notre détermination que nous parviendrons à atteindre nos objectifs, et à bâtir un nouvel empire, un nouveau monde débarrassé du sang impur et de nos opposants. C’est un honneur d’être soutenu par les familles les plus importantes de Grande-Bretagne. Notre combat ne fait que commencer. Je lève mon verre ce soir à la naissance d’une nouvelle ère pour notre communauté.</p><p>Dans un silence solennel, tous les invités accompagnèrent le Seigneur des Ténèbres, avant de manifester leur approbation. Des larmes d’émotions montèrent aux yeux de Bellatrix lorsqu’elle entendit des voix crier « au Seigneur des Ténèbres » ou « longue vie à Lord Voldemort ». Tout à coup, celui qui se dressait devant la foule en délire plongea ses yeux dans ceux de la belle brune dont le corps fut secoué par un frisson. Elle le vit lever discrètement son verre en sa direction et elle lui répondit en inclinant profondément la tête alors qu’une larme de ravissement rayait sa joue.</p><p>****</p><p>Il était 23 :57. Bellatrix en était à son quatrième verre de whisky. Le monde était devenu flou depuis un moment pour elle. Son petit corps supportait mal de telles quantités d’alcool aussi fort. Elle regardait Narcissa qui discutait avec ses amies Dahlia et Maisie. Un souvenir traversa sa mémoire ; Evan Rosier penché sur le corps inconscient de la jeune Greengrass à la soirée où elle avait convaincu Rita Skeeter de rallier leur cause. Elle se demanda si Dahlia avait un souvenir de ce qui s’était passé. En réalité, cela lui importait peu. Elle ignorait pourquoi elle pensait à cela alors qu’une nouvelle année était sur le point de commencer. Elle avait d’autres choses plus importantes sur lesquelles se concentrer. La prochaine mission que son Maître allait lui assigner, par exemple.</p><p>-	Pour l’instant, je n’ai pas grand chose de prévu pour toi, Bellatrix, fit une voix froide derrière elle.</p><p>La brune leva un regard embué par l’alcool vers le mage noir qui avait pris place à ses côtés.</p><p>-	J’attendrai patiemment vos ordres dans ce cas, Maître.</p><p>Il prit délicatement le verre à moitié plein qu’elle tenait entre ses mains et le posa sur la table.</p><p>-	Quand tu étais encore à Poudlard, aurais-tu jamais imaginé une vie telle que celle que tu as maintenant ? Aux ordres d’un autre sorcier ? demanda-t-il, sans aucune expression sur le visage.<br/>-	Non. Mais j’ai toujours su que je ne serai pas une simple mère au foyer. Et vous êtes bien plus qu’un simple sorcier, si je peux me permettre.<br/>-	Peut-être as-tu envisagé une place au Ministère, hmm ?<br/>-	Je dois vous avouer, mon Seigneur, que la bureaucratie n’a jamais été ma tasse de thé. Je n’aurais jamais pu rêver meilleur rôle que celui de soldat, aux côtés du plus grand mage noir de tous les temps. C’est un honneur pour moi de vous servir, je vous servirai de n’importe quelle façon, ajouta-t-elle en faisant un pas vers son Maître, le cœur battant la chamade dans sa poitrine.</p><p>Un rictus amusé barra les lèvres de Lord Voldemort. Il se contenta cependant de fixer les invités qui continuaient de danser.</p><p>-	Je peux bien penser à un cadeau pour fêter mes quarante-quatre années passées sur cette Terre. Un service, que tu pourrais me rendre.<br/>-	C’est votre anniversaire, aujourd’hui, Maître ?<br/>-	Hmm. Tâche de ne pas le répéter partout. Vieillir est…un phénomène affreusement, humain, mortel. Je suis bien au-dessus de tout cela.<br/>-	J’en suis certaine, Maître, et je ne le dirai à personne si tel est votre souhait. Je ferai n’importe quoi pour vous. Quel était ce service auquel vous faisiez allusion, Maître ?</p><p>Bellatrix observa Voldemort dont la mâchoire s’était soudainement crispée. Le décompte pour la nouvelle année venait de commencer. Voldemort se tourna vers la sorcière qui réalisa alors qu’ils étaient extrêmement proches. Trop proche. Son cœur allait exploser. Les rugissements des sorciers résonnaient autour d’eux alors que Voldemort restait silencieux. Cinq…quatre…trois… Voldemort approcha son visage de celui de Bellatrix. Elle pouvait sentir son souffle chaud sur ses lèvres. Deux…un…</p><p>-	<em>Éloigne-toi de moi<em>, siffla le mage noir qui s’éloigna immédiatement, laissant Bellatrix seule, haletante, alors que tous autour d’elle s’embrassaient ou criaient « bonne année » à qui voulait bien l’entendre.</em></em></p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Elle regarda Lord Voldemort quitter la salle et disparaître dans l’ombre le cœur serrer, retenant avec grande difficulté les sanglots qui voulaient s’échapper de ses lèvres. Qu’avait-elle fait ?</em>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Morsmordre</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Little Cissy serait-être en train de réaliser que sa grande soeur n'est pas la jeune femme qu'elle croyait être ?</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Avril 1971, Château Lestrange.</p><p> </p><p>Bellatrix n’avait été conviée à aucune des réunions depuis la soirée du nouvel an. Chaque fois, elle avait regardé Rodolphus lui lancer un regard désolé avant de transplaner au Manoir Malefoy pour rejoindre leur Maître. Elle était restée seule, ne sachant que faire, pendant que son époux prenait part à des missions en tout genre. Pour tuer l’ennui, elle s’était plongée dans la lecture d’ouvrages sur la magie noire qu’on trouvait en grand nombre dans la bibliothèque de sa belle-famille. Elle avait supporté les conversations interminables de Mérida durant quatre mois. Puis un soir, enfin, elle sentit sa marque la brûler sur son avant-bras. Enfin, son maître l’appelait. Elle transplana sans plus attendre. </p><p> </p><p>Il était là, à sa place habituelle, surplombant ses mangemorts qui attendaient en silence. Bellatrix prit rapidement place entre Rodolphus et Yaxley, sans prendre la peine de saluer ceux qui étaient déjà installés. Elle remarqua qu’il y avait plus de personnes qu’à l’ordinaire. Désormais, ils étaient une bonne trentaine et certains qui n’avaient pas de places assises devaient rester debout. Leurs rangs avaient gonflé durant son absence, et Bellatrix sentit sa gorge se nouer quand elle pensa à tout ce qu’elle avait pu rater. La voix glaciale de Voldemort la tira de sa réflexion.</p><p>-	Comme vous le savez, nos raids répétés ont définitivement installé le climat de terreur que nous attendions tous. La ministre de la magie Eugénia Jenkins s’est montrée largement incapable de régler ce qu’ils appellent désormais une « crise ».</p><p>Des ricanements s’élevèrent dans l’assemblée.</p><p>-	De plus en plus de sorciers souhaitent son départ définitif. C’est une bonne chose, vous vous en doutez. Nos espions au Ministère ont fait un très bon travail en nous rapportant toutes les informations utiles qu’ils pouvaient. Nous avons infiltré les départements les plus importants, mais ce n’est pas assez. De plus en plus de fidèles viennent gonfler nos rangs, mais ce n’est pas assez. Néanmoins, les enfants de plusieurs d’entre vous m’ont fait part de leur désir de jurer allégeance à leur Maître et Seigneur dès qu’ils quitteront Poudlard. Malefoy, Lestrange, j’ai hâte d’accueillir Lucius et Rabastan parmi mes soldats. D’ici quelques années, nous auront assez de combattants expérimentés pour démarrer une véritable guerre. En attendant, continuez de me servir avec loyauté, et je saurai vous récompenser à la hauteur de votre dévouement. </p><p>Un murmure d’approbation se propagea parmi les mangemorts. Bellatrix retenait son souffle.</p><p>-	Bien. Dolohov, quelles nouvelles avons-nous de notre ami de Durmstrang ?<br/>-	Karkaroff m’a de nouveau fait part de son souhait de rejoindre notre cause, mon Seigneur. Il m’a dit qu’il voulait être présent lorsque votre ascension débutera. Il veut être là lorsque vous serez reconnu comme le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps par la population magique toute entière.<br/>-	Parfait. Dans ce cas, il pourra prouver sa dévotion en prenant part au prochain raid que j’ai planifié. Chers mangemorts, loyaux soldats, le jour où nous assumerons pleinement nos actions approche à grands pas. Dans quelques jours, un tournoi de quidditch important aura lieu en Écosse. Des centaines de sorciers sont attendus pour assister au match qui opposera les équipes d’Angleterre et d’Écosse. Certains d’entres vous ont peut-être même déjà reçu des invitations.</p><p>Bellatrix regarda Abraxas et Arsenius échanger un sourire arrogant.</p><p>-	Nous profiterons du rassemblement pour créer un peu…d’agitation. Vous infiltrerez les groupes de supporters. Quand le match débutera, une escouade se chargera du brûler les tentes à l’extérieur tandis que l’autre attaquera tous les sangs-de-bourbe et traitres-à-leur-sang qui seront dans leur champs de vision. Utilisez les impardonnables, n’hésitez pas une seule seconde. Ne blessez aucun sang-pur ou sang-mêlé qui ne le mérite pas, leurs vies nous sont précieuses. Brûlez, détruisez ce que bon vous semble. Tâchez de ne pas vous faire attraper, et si c’est le cas, croyez-moi lorsque je vous dis que si une seule information s’échappe de votre bouche, ce que je vous ferai sera bien pire qu’un simple séjour à Azkaban. Quand vous aurez semé assez de chaos, l’un de vous se chargera de faire apparaître la marque des Ténèbres dans le ciel. Je veux qu’on sache que Lord Voldemort est l’auteur de cette attaque. Je veux qu’on sache que quiconque se dressera sur mon chemin en assumera les conséquences. Je veux que mes ennemis comprennent que seule la mort leur tendra les bras s’ils continuent à faire obstacle à notre cause. Leur destin est inévitable. Je veux qu’ils comprennent le message : pliez-vous à nos règles, ou mourez.</p><p>Un rugissement victorieux gagna l’assemblée. Les sorciers s’étaient levés, un sourire féroce aux lèvres, les yeux brûlants d’un désir ardent de combattre et de vaincre pour leur Seigneur. Bellatrix continuait de regarder son Maître, le cœur battant. Soudain, Lord Voldemort plongea son regard dans celui de la sorcière. Il attendit que le silence regagne les rangs.</p><p>-	Bellatrix, tu te chargeras de faire apparaître la marque. Il te suffira de viser le ciel et de prononcer l’incantation suivante : morsmordre.<br/>-	Oui, Maître, dit-elle le souffle court. Ce sera un véritable honneur.<br/>-	Si et seulement si madame Lestrange est dans l’incapacité de s’en occuper, qu’elle se retrouve capturée ou tuée par exemple, l’un d’entre vous le fera à sa place, dit-il en parcourant l’assemblée d’un regard sombre. Peu importe qui. Assurez-vous de ne pas partir sans qu’elle surplombe les lieux.</p><p>Tous acquiescèrent en silence, l’air déterminés. Une voix rauque s’éleva.</p><p>-	Quand aura lieu l’attaque, Maître ?<br/>-	Je crois comprendre, Nott, que tu n’as pas eu l’honneur d’être invité au match, répondit Lord Voldemort avec un sourire en coin. Samedi 24 avril. Dans une semaine. Vous porterez tous vos masques, bien entendu. Il est crucial que vous gardiez votre anonymat. Entraînez-vous s’il le faut, soyez prêt à affronter de nombreux aurors. Ils ne sont pas autorisés à utiliser les impardonnables mais n’hésiterons pas à vous blesser gravement et feront tout leur possible pour vous capturer. Votre savoir est une arme précieuse pour nous autant que pour eux. Je refuserai qu’il tombe entre leurs mains. Me suis-je fais comprendre ?<br/>-	Oui, Maître, répondirent en chœur les mangemorts.<br/>-	Bien. Disposez, cette réunion est terminée.</p><p> </p><p>*****</p><p> </p><p>24 avril 1971, École de sorcellerie Poudlard, Écosse.</p><p> </p><p>La Grande Salle était remplie d’un joyeux vacarme. Narcissa était assise à la table des Serpentard entourées de ses amis, comme à son habitude. Maisie Parkinson se plaignait en tournant sa cuillère d’argent dans sa soupe.</p><p>-	C’est injuste. Tout le monde y va. Mon père m’avait promis qu’il avait reçu des invitations. J’avais même acheté une écharpe aux couleurs des Faucons de Falmouth ! C’est injuste.<br/>-	Je comprends, répondit Lucius. Mon père, il y encore une semaine, m’a assuré que nous avions des places réservées dans la loge de la Ministre. Et quelques jours plus tard, il annule tout. En plus, il avait accepté que tu nous accompagnes, Cissy.<br/>-	Oh, Lucius…c’est adorable, répondit la blonde. Cela aurait été un véritable plaisir.<br/>-	Oui, et bien, cela n’arrivera pas visiblement. Regardez-les, ces idiots de Gryffondors qui fanfaronnent. J’espère qu’il va pleuvoir, ce sera bien fait pour eux.</p><p>En effet, Narcissa avait remarqué qu’un grand nombre de Gryffondors s’était préparé pour le match en arborant les couleurs de leurs équipes favorites. Pour de tels événements, les élèves bénéficiaient le plus souvent d’une autorisation de sortie exceptionnelle. Ils n’avaient pas cours le dimanche, alors les sorties du samedi soir ne posaient pas de réels problèmes du moment qu’ils revenaient à l’école le lendemain. Les Serpentard observèrent avec jalousie leurs camarades pendant un moment, avant de finir leur dîner et de se diriger têtes baissées vers les cachots. Narcissa trouvait étrange que la plupart de ses amis qui devaient se rendrent au match étaient finalement contraints de rester à Poudlard. Cela n’augurait rien de bon. Ou peut-être que si. Quoi qu’il en soit, elle était soulagée de ne pas avoir à assister au tournoi : le quidditch n’était pas vraiment une passion pour la jeune sorcière.<br/>Alors qu’elle venait de souhaiter une bonne nuit à Lucius et se dirigeait vers les dortoirs, elle sentit une main agripper la manche de sa robe d’écolière. Elle se tourna et vit Dahlia qui la regardait d’un air étrange. La jeune Dahlia Greengrass était certainement la plus jolie sorcière que Narcissa connaissait. Elle avait de longs cheveux bruns et brillants qui ondulait jusqu’à son bassin, de grands yeux bleus en forme d’amande et une peau hâlée. Comme la benjamine Black, elle avait un sens pointu de la mode et était toujours impeccable. D’une certaine manière, elle lui ressemblait plus que quiconque.</p><p>-	Quelque chose ne va pas, Dahl ?<br/>-	Je…je ne sais pas. On peut aller ailleurs ? Je…<br/>-	Oui. Suis-moi.</p><p>Il était tard, les élèves n’étaient pas autorisés à déambuler dans les couloirs, mais Narcissa sentait que quelque chose n’allait pas chez son amie, et elle savait que celle-ci n’allait rien lui dire si elles risquaient d’être dérangées par les allées et venues de leurs camarades. Aussi, la blonde entraina Dahlia jusqu’au toilettes des filles, en espérant que le maudit fantôme qui hantait les lieux les laisserait tranquilles. Quand elles furent seules, Narcissa laissa le temps à son amie de rassembler son courage pour prendre la parole.</p><p>-	Tu te souviens de la soirée dont je t’avais parlée ? Celle chez Evan Rosier, en août ?<br/>-	Oui, je me souviens. Qu’en est-il ?<br/>-	Et bien…au début j’ai été surprise d’avoir été invitée. Il n’y avait que des élèves plus âgés, qui venaient de finir leur scolarité ou qui entraient en septième année. Je ne savais pas trop ce que je faisais là…</p><p>Dahlia s’arrêta, les yeux rivés au sol. Narcissa posa une main douce sur son épaule pour l’encourager à continuer.</p><p>-	Tu sais comme Rabastan me plait, il m’a toujours plu, mais… la jeune sorcière paraissait hésiter, et soudain ses yeux étaient remplis de larmes.<br/>-	Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire Dahl. Tu peux avoir confiance en moi. Je serai toujours ton amie, si tu as embrassé un autre garçon je ne te jugerai pas, tu le sais hein ?<br/>-	Ce n’est pas…je…balbutia Dahlia qui essayait malgré tout de garder son calme.<br/>-	Si c’est une fille je ne jugerai pas non plus, ajouta Narcissa en tentant de détendre l’atmosphère.</p><p>Dahlia prit une profonde inspiration et effaça l’unique larme qui coulait le long de sa joue d’un revers de la manche.</p><p>-	Je n’étais pas très à l’aise avec tous ces gens, puis ni toi Maisie n’étaient là alors j’étais un peu seule. J’ai pris quelques verres. Trop de verres. Si bien que je ne rappelle presque plus de cette soirée. J’avais oublié la plupart des choses qui se sont passées, et cela me convenait parfaitement vu le piteux état dans lequel je devais me trouver.</p><p>Narcissa resta silencieuse et continua de caresser doucement la nuque de son amie.</p><p>-	Mais…ces derniers mois, certains souvenirs me sont revenus en mémoire, reprit Dahlia. Tout est très flous mais… des images, comme des flashs me reviennent. Je sais que je n’invente pas tout cela, je le sais, je ne suis pas folle.</p><p>La respiration de Dahlia s’était tout à coup accélérée. Des larmes avaient à nouveaux embué ses yeux azur.</p><p>-	Je me souviens de… je me souviens d’Evan, Cissy. Je me souviens de lui. Je me souviens qu’il était sur moi. Je ne pouvais pas bouger Cissy. Je ne comprenais pas. Il était sur moi et la porte s’est ouverte et je l’ai entendu crier quelque chose. Après nous étions à nouveau plongé dans le noir. Cissy je…</p><p>Un sanglot bruyant s’échappa des lèvres de Dahlia. Narcissa la serra contre elle, la gorge nouée, retenant ses propres larmes. Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de pleurer. Ce n’était pas son chagrin. Elle devait rester forte pour son amie.</p><p>-	Cissy, le lendemain… quand je me suis réveillée dans ma chambre…mon père m’avait ramenée, et je me souvenais de rien je… Cissy je… j’avais tellement mal… je te jure, je ne pouvais pas bouger, je le jure. Je n’aurais jamais… tu sais comme j’aime Rabastan.<br/>-	Dahlia, dit fermement Narcissa qui tremblait de rage. Ce n’est pas ta faute. Tu es innocente. Rabastan ne pourrait jamais t’en vouloir, tu n’es pas responsable. Ce connard de Rosier finira par payer pour ce qu’il t’a fait, crois-moi. Je ne vais pas le laisser s’en tirer comme ça. Il va payer, Dahl, tu m’entends.<br/>-	Personne ne doit savoir…murmura la brune d’une voix blanche. Cissy, jure-moi que tu ne le diras à personne ? Jure-le-moi, je t’en supplie. Je m’en suis débarrassée dès que j’ai su. Cela ne sert à rien d’en parler désormais.<br/>-	De quoi parles-tu, Dahl ?</p><p>La brune se mordit la lèvre inférieure, réprimant un nouveau sanglot.</p><p>-	Je n’ai jamais su si c’était une fille ou un garçon. Quand j’ai senti les premiers symptômes, je suis directement allée à Sainte Mangouste. Je ne savais pas comment c’était arrivé. Tout ne m’est revenu que très récemment. J’ai paniquée, terrorisée. Il était si petit, Cissy… pas plus grand qu’un doigt. <br/>-	Oh, Dahlia… répondit Narcissa en enfouissant sa tête au creux du cou de son amie dont le corps était à nouveau secoué de violents sanglots. J’emporterai ton secret jusque dans la tombe, mais je suis sincèrement désolée que tu n’aies pas pensé qui tu puisses m’en parler plus tôt. Je suis désolée que tu aies dû traverser cela toute seule. Je suis tellement désolée…</p><p>La benjamine Black ferma les paupières et prit une profonde inspiration. Elle sentit ses yeux la brûler alors que des larmes roulaient enfin le long de ses joues. Les deux jeunes sorcières restèrent ainsi, enlacées l’une à l’autre, dans le doux bruit de leurs pleurs durant un long moment. Narcissa sentit ce soir là un nouveau sentiment gagner son cœur : un désir ardent de vengeance.</p><p> </p><p>****</p><p>En fin d’après-midi, le lendemain, Narcissa fut surprise de voir que la salle commune de Serpentard grouillait de monde. Des dizaines d’élèves étaient réunis autour du poste de radio. La blonde se fraya un chemin jusqu’au centre afin de mieux entendre ce qui se passait.</p><p>-	Monte le son, Malefoy, fit un garçon en s’adressant à Lucius qui était le plus proche du poste.<br/>-	</p><p>Lucius fit ce qu’on lui demandait et un silence de plomb gagna le groupe d’élèves.</p><p>
  <em>« Alors que des centaines de sorcières et sorciers s’étaient réunis pour montrer leur soutien aux équipes anglaises et écossaises qui s’affrontaient à l’occasion du tournoi de Quidditch qui se déroulait dans le Midlothian, une violente attaque a été provoquée par un groupuscule extrêmiste soupçonné d’être à l’origine des nombreuses disparitions survenues au cour de l’année. Ceux qui se font appeler les mangemorts et qui obéissent au mage noir que l’on connaît désormais sous le sinistre nom de Lord Voldemort ont fait de nombreuses victimes la nuit dernière en infiltrant les rangs des supporters des Faucons de Falmouth et des Vagabons de Wigtown. Cette attaque, qui se distingue des autres par sa violence extrême, est une première. En effet, celle-ci a été revendiquée par les soldats du mage noir qui ont fait apparaître un signe macabre dans le ciel, représentant un crâne vomissant un serpent. Les attaquants portaient des masques qui rendaient impossible toute identification certaine. Cependant, des soupçons désignent les membres des familles de sang-pur les plus éminentes qui ne se sont jamais cachées quant à leurs idéaux pour le moins radicaux. Nous n’avons cependant aucun nom malgré toutes les accusations. Le Bureau des Aurors a invité tout individu ayant la moindre information sur le groupuscule à se rendre au Ministère pour les partager. Des dizaines de blessés ont été envoyés à l’hôpital Sainte Mangouste mais quatorze décès sont à déplorer. Nous tenons à exprimer nos sincères condoléances aux familles concernées. La Ministre de la Magie Eugénia Jenkins devrait prendre la parole demain dans la matinée. »<em></em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Narcissa avala difficilement sa salive. Les prochaines semaines s’annonçaient difficiles pour les élèves de sang-pur. Leurs camarades des autres maisons n’allaient pas manquer de leur faire comprendre que tous savaient qui était derrière tout ça. Et ils n’auraient pas tort. La blonde se demanda si Bellatrix avait prit part aux événements. Certainement. Avait-elle tué des sangs-de-bourbe ? Narcissa déglutit. Certainement.</em>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Nouvelle ère</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Manoir Malefoy, 26 avril 1971.</p><p> </p><p>Les mangemorts parlaient fort et riaient aux éclats dans la grande salle de réception des Malefoy. Lord Voldemort avait réuni ses fidèles pour célébrer l’attaque victorieuse qui avait eu lieu quelques jours plus tôt lors d’un tournoi de Quidditch. Ses soldats avaient fait de nombreuses victimes et semé la terreur parmi les sorciers. Mais plus important, cette attaque avait marqué le début d’une nouvelle ère ; celle où le Seigneur des Ténèbres affirmait publiquement sa volonté de façonner un nouveau monde, un monde pur où la magie serait protégée des individus nuisibles. Pour ce monde, cette nouvelle société, le mage noir était prêt à tout. Il se construisait peu à peu une véritable armée. Chaque jour, un nouveau sorcier venait le supplier de bien vouloir faire de lui un mangemort. Ses hommes s’entraînaient dur et n’hésitaient pas à utiliser de la magie noire ancienne et puissante pour parvenir à leurs fins. </p><p>Le regard de Voldemort se posa sur la sorcière aux longues boucles brunes qui tombant en cascade sur ses épaules qui discutait avec Rodolphus et Arsenius Lestrange. Sa présence ici pouvait sembler surprenante au premier abord. C’était la seule femme, mais aussi la plus jeune d’entre tous. Elle était petite, avait un corps menu : elle semblait si fragile qu’on pourrait croire qu’une simple caresse pourrait briser ses os. Pourtant, le mage noir savait qu’il n’en était rien. Bellatrix Lestrange était très certainement la plus féroce de ses soldats. Non seulement elle était profondément convaincue de l’infériorité de toutes les créatures par rapport aux sorciers de sang-pur, mais elle vénérait le Seigneur des Ténèbres plus que tout au monde. Le mage noir l’avait vu en elle : la sorcière vivrait, tuerait et mourrait pour lui s’il le lui ordonnait. Elle lui était plus dévouée que n’importe lequel de ses mangemorts. Plus cruelle aussi. Il l’avait vu en action. Il avait perçu le plaisir profond qu’elle avait pris à torturer ou tuer ses victimes. Il avait perçu sa totale indifférence face à la souffrance des autres, et presque même face à sa propre souffrance. Il savait que, lorsque Bellatrix combattait, son seul souci était de servir et de satisfaire son Maître. Sa sécurité et celle des autres passaient toujours après les désirs de Lord Voldemort.</p><p>Les autres mangemorts servaient le mage noir avec un profond dévouement également, mais leurs motivations étaient différentes. Abraxas et Aslan Malefoy, par exemple, méprisaient les sangs-de-bourbe mais œuvraient surtout pour la gloire. Arsenius Lestrange était nostalgique du club des Chevaliers de Walpurgis et utilisait le mouvement naissant pour montrer à tous qu’il avait été et restait un excellent combattant. Son fils Rodolphus croyait profondément en l’idéologie de son Maître mais une partie de lui voulait avant tout faire ses preuves en temps que soldat. Evan Rosier, un nouveau, était juste un sorcier assoiffé de sang qui était heureux de trouver une cause qui lui permettait d’assouvir ses pulsions meurtrières. Igor Karkaroff était un professeur de Durmstrang qui admirait les travaux de Grindelwald et espérait trouver en Voldemort une relève digne de ce nom. Les autres, pour la grande majorité, avait choisi de se trouver du bon côté avant que le Seigneur des Ténèbres prenne le pouvoir. En somme, tous agissaient pour leur propre intérêt. Tous, sauf la jeune Bellatrix.</p><p>Maintenant, elle mimait une scène de combat sous le regard amusé de ses collègues. La plupart des mangemorts s’étaient habitués à sa présence dans les rangs, même si certains pensaient toujours qu’une gamine de dix-neuf ans n’avaient rien à faire au service de Lord Voldemort. Bien entendu, ces derniers n’oseraient jamais exprimer leur opinion face à leur Maître ; mais ils n’en avaient nul besoin. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres était un legilimens accompli. Les esprits de ses soldats n’avaient aucun secret pour lui. Il connaissait chaque détail de la vie de chacun de ses soldats. Par exemple, il savait que Bellatrix avait hurlé de joie lorsqu’elle avait lancé la marque des Ténèbres dans le ciel, et qu’elle n’avait pas dormi de la nuit après cela tant elle était heureuse d’avoir été choisie pour cette simple tâche. Il savait aussi que ses autres mangemorts étaient jaloux d’elle.<br/>
Elle se dirigeait désormais en direction du buffet où Malefoy avait fait rassembler des dizaines de bouteilles. Elle buvait beaucoup, Voldemort l’avait remarqué. Il n’était pas le seul d’ailleurs : les parents de la jeune fille étaient persuadés qu’elle était alcoolique. Ce n’était peut-être pas entièrement faux, même si ce n’était pas entièrement vrai non plus. Cela importait peu au mage noir, tant que son attrait pour la boisson ne l’empêchait pas de combattre. Le bien être de la fille n’était pas la priorité de Lord Voldemort. Ce qu’il voulait, c’était être servi et respecté. Le reste n’était que du vent, qu’une montagne de futilité. Le bonheur de ses serviteurs n’entrait à aucun moment en compte, pas même celui de Bellatrix.<br/>
Elle dansait, seule, un verre de vin rouge à la main et le sourire aux lèvres. Il n’y avait même pas de musique, à part peut-être dans sa tête. Elle était heureuse d’être de retour parmi les siens, heureuse d’être à nouveau au service de son Maître et Seigneur. Elle avait tué deux ennemis lors de l’attaque survenue deux jours plus tôt. Elle avait lancé la marque dans le ciel. Elle était heureuse d’avoir fait cela pour Lord Voldemort. Ses deux victimes avaient été un homme d’une quarantaine d’années et sa fille de vingt ans. Elle avait utilisé la dague offerte par son Maître pour trancher la gorge de la fille. Elle avait pris son temps, le mage noir l’avait vu en scrutant ses souvenirs. Elle avait aimé cela. </p><p>-	Maître ?</p><p>La voix de Cygnus Black força Lord Voldemort à détacher son regard de Bellatrix.</p><p>-	Qu’y a-t-il, Cygnus ?<br/>
-	Je voulais vous dire que le compte en banque mis à votre disposition a reçu dans la journée trois virements d’un montant de cinq cent gallions chacun de la part des familles Crabbe, Bulstrode et Selwyn.<br/>
-	Hmm. Bien.<br/>
-	Si je ne me trompe pas, vous possédez dorénavant une petite fortune. Aux dernières nouvelles, nous parlons d’un total de quatre-vingt dix-sept mille gallions. Bien entendu, le compte n’est pas déclaré. Les gobelins, grâce à notre espion, n’ont pas connaissance de son existence.<br/>
-	Parfait, Black. Cet argent nous sera utile lorsqu’il s’agira de bâtir une nouvelle société. Je pense que certaines sommes devront être dépensées pour convaincre certains d’œuvrer à nos côtés. Je crois savoir que les loups-garoux vivent dans une pauvreté révoltante, hmm ?<br/>
-	Effectivement, mon Seigneur. J’ai entendu que l’un d’entre eux, un certain Fenrir Greyback, faisait preuve d’une violence rare et n’hésitait pas à propager sa…condition, en s’attaquant à des sorciers.<br/>
-	Cela pourrait nous être utile, c’est une bonne idée de m’en avoir parlé. Cependant, cette soirée n’est pas faite pour le travail. Va donc discuter avec tes amis, Cygnus, nous en reparlerons prochainement. Et dis à ta fille de ralentir sur la boisson, elle semble s’amuser plus que ce qu’il ne faut.</p><p>Les deux sorciers regardèrent Bellatrix qui continuait de danser seule au milieu de la salle, la tête renversée en arrière et les bras levés vers le ciel. Cygnus secoua la tête et baissa les yeux.</p><p>-	Quel embarra, marmonna le sorcier. Je vous prie d’excuser son comportement. Ma fille a toujours été… excentrique.<br/>
-	Spéciale serait un adjectif plus approprié, répondit simplement Voldemort en continuant de fixer la jeune brune.<br/>
-	Je vais immédiatement faire cesser cela. Je vous prie de l’excuser. Bonne soirée, Maître.</p><p>Le mage noir regarda Cygnus Black III rejoindre sa fille aînée à grands pas et le vit la saisir par le bras pour arrêter son solo de danse. Il observa le père qui disait quelque chose à Bellatrix qui se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel et de passer devant lui pour rejoindre son époux.<br/>
Lord Voldemort laissa passer un moment avant d’entamer le rapide discours qu’il avait préparé. Il savait que ces événements mondains étaient nécessaires pour souder ses troupes. Les familles de sang-purs entretenaient depuis toujours des liens à travers les mariages, arrangés pour la plupart. La majorité des individus dans cette salle étaient des cousins éloignés à vrai dire. Mais il était important qu’ils sachent se connaître réellement, qu’ils apprennent à vivre les uns avec les autres et qu’ils entretiennent une adoration commune pour leur Seigneur des Ténèbres. Quand le mage noir prit la parole, un silence solennel gagna l’assemblée. Voldemort jeta un regard circulaire à travers la salle. Il comptait désormais une quarantaine de soldat, et tous attendaient avec impatience que leur Maître s’adresse à eux.</p><p>-	Fidèles serviteurs, loyaux combattants, je suis heureux de célébrer ce soir le début d’une nouvelle ère : celle où nous cessons d’œuvrer dans l’ombre pour affirmer désormais la puissance de notre mouvement et revendiquer nos actions aux yeux de tous. Bientôt, je serai crains et respecté dans tout le pays et vous, mes chers, serez à mes côtés lorsque je prendrai le pouvoir. Continuez de me servir et vous serez récompensés au-delà de vos rêves les plus fous. Continuez de me servir, et vous serez les premiers à bénéficier des bienfaits de l’empire immense qui sera le mien. Continuez de me servir, et vos nobles familles seront honorées pour l’éternité.</p><p>Tous levèrent leurs verres à la gloire du Seigneur des Ténèbres dans un vacarme retentissant. La voix de Bellatrix, qui était en première ligne, semblait couvrir celles des hommes autour d’elle. Voldemort lui lança un regard signifiant en se délectant de l’adoration dont tous faisaient preuve. Cette horde d’adorateurs n’était que le début, et le mage noir comptait bien faire en sorte que cela dure pour l’éternité.</p><p>****</p><p> </p><p>École de sorcellerie Poudlard, Écosse, juin 1971.</p><p> </p><p>Narcissa ne s’était pas trompée en pensant que les enfants de sang-pur allaient vivre des jours difficiles à compter de l’attaque du tournoi. Les autres élèves ne s’étaient pas privés de leur faire sentir leur colère, leur suspicion. Ces deux derniers mois avaient été un véritable Enfer pour la blonde et ses amis. Les sangs mêlés et autres hybrides prenaient grand soin de les éviter dans les couloirs, ou de les bousculer pour les plus courageux –ou les plus fous. Pendant chaque cours, ils avaient droit d’être le centre des conversations qu’on tenait à voix basse derrière leurs dos. La benjamine Black devait se retenir pour ne pas lancer de maléfices à ceux qui osaient leur manquer de respect. Jamais, jamais elle n’avait connu de tels affronts. Narcissa avait toujours été populaire et respectée, même par ses camarades des autres maisons. Son nom était connu, et il avait longtemps été un atout pour la jeune sorcière. Désormais, il était associé aux événements sinistres qui semblaient se répéter infiniment.</p><p>-	C’est injuste, ils n’ont aucune preuve ! Aucune ! J’espère qu’ils paieront pour le traitement déplorable qu’ils nous font subir, ces sales sangs-de-bourbe, siffla la blonde qui entrait en trombe dans la Salle Commune de Serpentard, suivie de Lucius.</p><p>Le jeune Malefoy ne répondit pas tout de suite. Son visage était crispé, il avait des cernes profondes et sombres qui contrastaient avec ses yeux gris clairs.</p><p>-	Ils paieront, Cissy. Bien assez tôt. La justice n’a pas à être rendue par des ignorants. Il existe des juges pour cela. Ces bâtards infects se permettent d’infliger un châtiment à des innocents qui n’ont pas eu le droit à une défense. Crois-moi, ils paieront. J’en ai parlé à mon père, il m’a dit qu’il se chargera personnellement de la répression de ces ignobles rumeurs. À la rentrée prochaine, nous serons débarrassés de cette ambiance sordide. Si l’un d’entre eux s’en prend à l’un d’entre nous après cela, il fera face à ma colère. Ne t’inquiète pas.<br/>
-	Cet idiot de Dumbledore ne fait rien pour arranger la situation. Nous avons perdu énormément de points, juste parce que certains d’entres nous se sont défendus face aux accusations injustes dont nous sommes victimes. Les Gryffondors sont en tête cette année à cause de cela. C’est injuste, répéta-t-elle.<br/>
-	Dumbledore est le pire directeur que Poudlard ait connu. J’aurais été connaître cette école du temps de ton ancêtre Phineas Nigellus.<br/>
-	Il est certain que cela aurait été préférable, dit Narcissa d’une voix triste.</p><p>Lucius s’approcha d’elle et lui caressa doucement la joue.</p><p>-	Allons. Cette année est terminée. Tu es une des meilleurs élèves des cinquièmes années et tu vas passer un merveilleux été.<br/>
-	Ça, je n’en suis pas sûre. L’ambiance au manoir est glaciale depuis…depuis Dromeda et Bella. Enfin, tu sais.<br/>
-	Je sais. C’est pour cela que tu viens deux semaines avec nous à Paris. Mon père et ma mère ont accepté que tu nous rejoignes pour ce petit voyage. J’ai pensé que cela pourrait te redonner le sourire.<br/>
-	Oh Lucius ! Lucius c’est…c’est adorable… je ne peux accepter…<br/>
-	Tu peux, et tu dois. Lucretia est encore plus impatiente que moi à l’idée d’avoir une jeune fille pour nous accompagner.<br/>
-	L’est-elle ?<br/>
-	Non. Enfin, elle est impatiente, je n’ai pas menti pour cela. Mais pas plus que moi ; c’est impossible.<br/>
-	Lucius ! répondit simplement Narcissa en se jetant dans ses bras.</p><p>Le jeune sorcier lui rendit son étreinte en souriant. Ils se séparèrent ensuite pour aller chercher leurs bagages déjà faits afin de quitter l’école pour les vacances d’été. Avant de pouvoir rejoindre le Poudlard Express, ils devaient assister à la cérémonie de récompense pour la coupe des Maisons. Sans surprise, c’est Gryffondor qui remporta la première place, loin devant Serpentard qui avait été cette année la grande perdante. Les Serdaigles étaient deuxièmes, et les Poufsouffles troisièmes. Quelle honte de perdre face à ces lourdeaux de Poufsouffles, pensa Narcissa en sortant du château, accompagnées de Maisie et Dahlia qui affichaient le même air sombre que la blonde.<br/>
Avant de monter dans le train, elle avisa Andromeda qui trainait le pas. La cadette s’était montrée extrêmement discrète cette année. Narcissa n’avait trouvé grand chose à rapporté à son aînée Bellatrix qui lui avait demandé de lui confier tout comportement suspect de la part de leur sœur. Cette dernière avait été étrangement impeccable. Elle ne l’avait plus vue en compagnie de ce sale Tonks ou d’autres de ses amis. Elle était restée seule, muette, l’air triste. Cela avait fait mal au cœur à sa petite sœur, mais elle n’avait rien pu y faire. Narcissa pensait que c’était malheureusement une étape obligatoire pour sa sœur qui devait absolument tirer un trait sur sa passion pour les sangs-de-bourbe. Elle serait triste un temps, puis apprendrait à vivre autrement. Bientôt, tout irait mieux et peut-être même qu’Andromeda et Bellatrix pourraient se réconcilier. Après tout, la cadette avait terminé sa scolarité à Poudlard, et elle avait maintenant tout le temps qu’elle voulait pour arranger les choses avec leur aînée. En plus de cela, elle devait épouser Mulciber cet été : Druella et Cygnus avaient convenu de cette alliance avec les parents du jeune sorcier il y a des années et Andromeda et lui s’étaient fiancés aux environs de Pâques. Lorsque cela serait fait, Bellatrix ne pourrait qu’accepter qu’Andromeda fasse à nouveau partie de sa vie.</p><p>Tout allait rentrer dans l’ordre. Andromeda et Bellatrix. Les rumeurs. Le voyage à Paris avec Lucius. Cet été s’annonçait en effet comme un été exceptionnel.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Paris</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>King’s Cross Station, Londres.</p><p> </p><p>-	Tu n’oublieras pas de nous écrire, Cissy ! cria Dahlia en s’éloignant avec ses parents.<br/>
-	Tous les jours s’il le faut ! lui répondit la blonde en lui faisant des grands gestes de la main pour lui dire au revoir.</p><p>Narcissa regarda son amie s’éloigner avec le sourire aux lèvres. Seule Druella était venue les chercher à la gare cette fois : Cygnus était occupé à Gringott’s. Le père des filles n’avait quasiment plus une minute à lui depuis plusieurs mois. Cela ne dérangeait pas la benjamine qui était trop occupée à penser au séjour parisien en compagnie de Lucius qui l’attendait.</p><p>-	Narcissa ? Dépêchez, nous n’allons pas rester ici toute la journée. C’est mal fréquenté, dit Druella en lançant un regard hautain à une famille moldue venue chercher leur enfant sorcier.</p><p>La blonde s’activa et rejoint sa mère qui lui tendait la main. Andromeda était de son côté, seule, pareille à un fantôme, mais elle n’avait pas besoin de sa mère pour transplaner maintenant qu’elle avait son permis. À la seconde où Narcissa posa sa paume sur la main de leur mère, les deux disparurent. Elles se retrouvèrent quelques secondes plus tard devant les grilles du manoir familial, bientôt suivies par la cadette. Leur elfe de maison se précipita vers les jeunes filles pour les soulager de leurs bagages.</p><p>-	Comme il fait bon d’être à la maison ! s’exclama Narcissa. Pas vrai, Dromeda ?</p><p>Sa sœur sembla surprise que la jeune sorcière lui adresse la parole, et hésita un instant avant d’acquiescer, l’air peu convaincue.</p><p> </p><p>****</p><p> </p><p>1er juillet 1971, Manoir Lestrange.</p><p> </p><p>La matinée fut plutôt paisible pour Bellatrix. Elle eu droit à son thé à la rose habituel pour le petit déjeuner, accompagné de tartine à la confiture de myrtilles du jardin. Quand l’elfe de maison lui apporta son courrier, elle fut surprise de recevoir une lettre de ses parents l’invitant à se rendre immédiatement à la résidence familiale. Elle transplana sans plus attendre chez eux.</p><p>Lorsque Bellatrix arriva devant l’imposant manoir Black, elle le trouva encore plus silencieux qu’à son habitude. Son pas se pressa alors qu’elle se dirigeait vers l’entrée de l’ancienne bâtisse. Lorsqu’elle poussa les lourdes portes de bois, elle découvrit ses parents, assis dans le salon. En regardant le visage de Druella, elle remarqua que celle-ci avait pleuré. Des larmes séchées rayaient ses joues, son maquillage avait légèrement coulé. Cygnus, assis à ses côtés, était abattu. Le regard viré sur le sol, il fronçait les sourcils et sa mâchoire était contractée. Tout à coup, un cri déchirant se fit entendre. Il venait de l’étage. Bellatrix se précipita à sa source. Debout au milieu de la chambre de leur sœur, Narcissa venait de briser tout ce qui se trouvait autour d’elle. Des morceaux de verre, de parchemins et autres détritus jonchaient le sol. La poitrine de la benjamine était encore soulevée par les convulsions de ses sanglots silencieux. Elle tenait une lettre du bout des doigts. Ses yeux étaient rouges, son regard rempli de colère. Des larmes de rage coulaient le long de ses joues fiévreuses.<br/>
Bellatrix s’approcha lentement d’elle et, doucement, lui pris la lettre. Narcissa s’écroula par terre, comme si toutes les émotions qui avaient pris son corps venaient de la quitter pour laisser un vide immense.<br/>
Les yeux de Bellatrix parcoururent les mots d’Andromeda. Son souffle s’accéléra. Sans doute aurait-elle réagit comme Narcissa si elle n’avait eu idée des occupations de leur sœur avant de lire cette lettre. Mais Bellatrix n’était pas surprise d’apprendre qu’Andromeda les quittait. Elle avait choisi son moldu plutôt que sa famille. Cette pensée résonna dans la tête de la brune. Sa propre sœur, qu’elle avait autrefois chéri plus que tout au monde, avait jeté le déshonneur sur sa famille.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Père, mère, Narcissa et Bellatrix, </em>
</p><p>
  <em>J’ai essayé. En vain. J’ai toujours voulu faire partie de cette famille, mais je réalise aujourd’hui que je n’y ai pas ma place. Je sais que vous ne vouliez que perpétuer la tradition. Je vous annonce aujourd’hui que je refuse de m’y plier. J’ai trop souffert de ma différence, mais aujourd’hui ; je l’assume pleinement. J’aime quelqu’un, qui m’aime et m’accepte telle que je suis réellement. Je brise aujourd’hui mes fiançailles avec Mulciber, et vous annonce mon mariage avec Teddy Tonks. Je sais que vous ne donnerez jamais votre accord pour cette union : j’ai essayé de vous convaincre mais vous avez refusé de m’écouter. J’ai passé une année horrible, je me suis comportée comme vous l’avez souhaité pour ne pas faire de mal à ma petite sœur que j’aime de tout mon cœur et que j’aimerai toujours. Mais désormais, il m’est impossible de me plier à vos règles barbares. Je vous quitte, et croyez-moi ; j’aurais aimé que cela se passe autrement. J’aurais aimé que nous puissions former une famille unie mais cela est impossible. Je suis heureuse avec l’homme que j’aime. Nous allons nous marier et je sais que je serai reniée de la famille pour cela, car il n’est pas un sang pur, ni même un sang mêlé. Je sais qu’en faisant ce choix, je tire un trait définitif sur les liens du sang. Dorénavant, je construirai ma propre famille. Sachez que, malgré tous nos différents, je vous aime, et je garde espoir que vous puissiez un jour me pardonner.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Andromeda.<em></em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Bellatrix froissa le papier dans sa main droite. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>-	Ressaisis-toi, siffla la brune. Cette personne n’est plus notre sœur. Elle ne partage plus aucun lien avec nous. Elle ne mérite pas tes larmes. M’as-tu comprise ?</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Narcissa fit un signe de la tête montrant qu’elle comprenait l’enjeu de la situation.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>-	Tu vas oublier tout ce que tu sais sur cette personne. Désormais, c’est une ennemie publique. Elle n’est pas une Black. Tu vas l’oublier.<br/>
-	Oui, répondit la blonde la gorge nouée.<br/>
-	Très bien.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Bellatrix, d’un coup de baguette, mit le feu à la lettre d’Andromeda. Désormais, elle savait ce qu’il lui restait à faire. Sans prévenir qui que ce soit, elle transplana au 12, square Grimmaurd.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>L’aînée des sœurs ne se gêna pas pour entrer dans la noble et ancienne demeure de sa famille et gagner sans plus attendre la salle dont les murs étaient tapissés de l’arbre généalogique des Black. Durant de longues minutes, elle examina les noms de ses ancêtres. Plus longtemps encore, son regard resta fixé sur le nom de sa sœur cadette. Andromeda Black. Andromeda née Black, qui serait bientôt Andromeda Tonks.<br/>
Bellatrix repensa à tout ce qu’elle avait vécu avec sa sœur. Toutes ces confidences de partagées, tous ces événements heureux qu’elles avaient en commun. Tout s’évaporait, tout partait en fumée désormais. Pourtant, la brune ne ressentait rien. À son grand étonnement, il n’y avait aucune émotion dans son cœur lorsqu’elle posa la pointe de sa baguette sur l’image d’Andromeda qui ornait la tapisserie et qu’elle la brûla, effaçant à jamais tout lien l’unissant avec le reste des Black. Lorsque, doucement, elle abaissa sa baguette et contempla la brûlure qu’elle avait laissé là où avait été représenté le visage de sa sœur, son cœur était vide, froid comme une pierre. Andromeda n’était plus qu’un trou noir, un lointain souvenir qui s’effaçait peu à peu. L’avenir de la famille reposait sur elle et Narcissa désormais. Satisfaite, Bellatrix transplana au Château Lestrange. Elle avait besoin d’un grand verre de whisky. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Rodolphus ne lui posa d’abord aucune question lorsqu’il la vit se servir un grand verre d’alcool pour le déjeuner. Il ne dit rien non plus lorsqu’il remarqua qu’elle avait remplacé, dans l’après-midi, son habituelle tasse de thé par un verre de vin. Il ne fit enfin aucune remarque lorsqu’il constata qu’elle s’était endormie, saoule, dans la bibliothèque, une bouteille d’hydromel à portée de main. Cependant, lorsqu’elle apparu à une réunion de mangemorts encore sous l’emprise de l’alcool, il ne put s’empêcher de craindre que le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui-même ne constate dans quel état déplorable se trouvait son meilleur soldat.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Bellatrix peinait à ne pas fermer les paupières. Elle ne comprenait presque rien aux paroles de son Maître dont un mot sur deux parvenait à ses oreilles. Elle ne percevait qu’un mot sur deux. « Greyback », « Ministère », « raids », « Bellatrix ». Une seconde fois, d’un ton bien plus sec, elle entendit la voix glaciale de son Maître qui l’appelait.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>-	Bellatrix.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Son nom avait raisonné dans toute la salle et fait sursauté la sorcière si fort qu’elle avait manqué de tomber de sa chaise. Son regard se tourna vers le mage noir. Elle le voyait en double, sa vision était trouble. Tout le monde la regardait comme si elle était un déchet. Son Maître ne faisait pas exception.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>-	Si c’est pour venir à nos réunions complètement saoule je pense que tu peux disposer et trouver des amis qui te correspondront plus au Chaudron Baveur, déclara Voldemort de façon cinglante.<br/>
-	Maître…Maître, balbutia la brune ne sachant que dire.<br/>
-	Ton état est déplorable, Bellatrix, siffla le mage noir. Je ne tolèrerai pas un tel comportement. Si tu es incapable de me servir correctement, ta vie n’a aucun intérêt pour moi. Peut-être souhaites-tu que j’y mette fin ?</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Le regard du Seigneur des Ténèbres était traversé par une lueur rouge sang désormais, et Bellatrix sentit un frisson d’éfrois lui traverser l’échine. Il allait l’exécuter, là, devant tous ses mangemorts, et elle l’aurait mérité.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>-	Si mon Seigneur juge que ma disparition est une solution propice alors mon Seigneur doit faire ce qu’il estime juste… réussit-elle à formuler.<br/>
-	Assez ! aboya Lord Voldemort en faisant à nouveau sursauter l’assemblée. Lestrange, tu vas ramener ton ivrogne de femme chez elle, elle n’a rien à faire ici.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Rodolphus se leva, balbutia une excuse et aida Bellatrix à se lever en l’aggripant par le bras avant de l’entrainer vers la sortie. Les autres les suivirent du regard en silence jusqu’à ce que la grande porte de bois se referme derrière le couple.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Quand les deux arrivèrent au Château Lestrange après que Rodolphus ait transplané en emmenant son épouse ivre avec lui, il la jeta à terre.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>-	Tu m’as embarrassé devant les autres et devant le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui-même, dit Rodolphus d’un ton menacant. J’ignore ce qu’il s’est passé pour que tu te retrouves dans un tel état mais rien, absolument rien, ne justifie un tel comportement, Bellatrix. Tu nous as humilié, mon père, moi et toi en osant arriver complètement empoisonnée par l’alcool à une réunion des plus importante. Que crois-tu qu’il allait se passer ? Es-tu assez idiote pour penser que le Maître n’allait pas remarquer ?</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Bellatrix restait à terre, les yeux rivés au sol, silencieuse. Elle voulait pleurer mais aucune larme ne se formait. Elle avait déçu son Maître.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>-	Tu ne vas plus toucher à une goutte d’alcool jusqu’à nouvel ordre. Je vais prévenir ma mère et lui dire de ne pas te laisser approcher notre cave. Je veux que tu restes sobre jusqu’à ce que tu contrôles ton addiction, Bella. Cela a pris des proportions bien trop grandes. Un tel embarra… c’est un miracle que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne t’aie pas immédiatement exécutée. Il fait preuve d’une grande miséricorde à ton égard, je ne suis même pas sûr que tu le mérites. S’il te laisse à nouveau approcher le Manoir Malefoy, tu pourras t’estimer heureuse, car je doute qu’il veuille à nouveau de tes services. Regarde-toi. J’espère que tu as honte.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Rodolphus ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre et transplana à nouveau pour assister au reste de la réunion, laissant Bellatrix seule dans l’herbe devant le Château Lestrange.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>-	Idiot, grommela Bellatrix à voix basse en se relevant difficilement.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>En vérité, elle savait qu’il avait raison sur toute la ligne. Les vapeurs de l’alcool commençaient à se dissiper doucement et elle prenait peu à peu conscience de ce qui venait d’arriver. Ce n’était pas la première fois qu’elle agissait de façon inconsciente. Tout était à cause de cette maudite Andromeda. Pourquoi Bellatrix avait ressentit le besoin de boire autant ces derniers jours ? Elle n’avait que faire du départ de sa sœur. Andromeda ne comptait plus depuis longtemps. Elle n’avait aucune importance. C’était une traitre à son sang, elle avait jeté le déshonneur sur la famille Black. Andromeda ne comptait pas. Bellatrix détestait Andromeda. Qu’avait-elle essayé de noyer dans la boisson alors ?</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>****</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>15 juillet 1971, Manoir Black, Wiltshire.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>-	Mère, je ne trouve pas le ruban de Bella ! Je ne peux pas partir sans ! cria Narcissa.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Avant de partir vivre chez les Lestrange, Bellatrix avait laissé son ruban à cheveux à sa jeune sœur, expliquant qu’il ne lui était de toute façon d’aucune utilité. Narcissa avait précieusement gardé la précieuse étoffe et l’utilisait toujours lorsqu’elle voulait nouer sa chevelure. Mais aujourd’hui, alors qu’elle devait rejoindre les Malefoy autour du portoloin qui les emmènerait à Paris, le ruban était introuvable.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>-	Mère ! répéta-t-elle d’une voix plaintive. Le ruban !</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Elle entendit des pas pressés avancer en sa direction. Bientôt, elle vit Druella devant elle, un sourire en coin.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>-	Peut-être auriez-vous dû mieux regarder dans votre chambre, Cissy. Il était sous votre lit.<br/>
-	Oh… merci, mère.<br/>
-	Allons, ne faites pas attendre nos voisins ! Ils doivent déjà être prêts, eux. Avez-vous tout ce qu’il vous faut ?</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Narcissa jeta un œil au sac à main qu’elle portait à l’épaule. Il avait été enchanté pour que sa capacité de contenance soit bien plus grande que son volume. Elle avait prit tout ce qu’elle avait pu.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>-	Oui, oui. Je crois même que j’ai bien plus que ce qu’il ne faut.<br/>
-	Vous nous écrirez ! Vous savez à quel point votre père et moi adorons Paris.<br/>
-	Je vous rapporterai même un souvenir, mère. Et à Bella aussi, ajouta la blonde.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Elle pensa alors à Andromeda et son cœur se serra. Sa mère sembla remarquer l’ombre triste qui avait traversé le visage de la benjamine car elle la serra contre elle, laissant échapper une plainte morose.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>-	Pensez à des choses plus joyeuses, jeune fille. Le temps fera son effet. Elle n’aura bientôt plus existé, pour aucun d’entre nous. Vous allez passer un merveilleux séjour en France, avec un merveilleux jeune sorcier. Concentrez-vous sur cela.<br/>
-	Vous avez raison, mère. Merci. Je pense que je devrai y aller maintenant.<br/>
-	Bien entendu, répondit Druella en lâchant son emprise.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Narcissa rejoint les Malefoy qui attendaient dans leur jardin. Leur manoir n’était qu’à quelques minutes de chez elle, aussi s’y était elle rendue à pieds seule. Quand il la vit, Lucius lui adressa un sourire radieux. Lucretia, la mère du garçon, lui lança un regard chaleureux.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>-	Ma douce Narcissa ! Quel plaisir de vous avoir ! J’ai toujours rêvé d’avoir une fille, le saviez-vous ? J’ai hâte que nous puissions faire des courses dans le quartier latin. Je crois savoir que vous connaissez déjà la ville ?</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>La blonde pensa aux séjours qu’elle avait passé à Paris avec ses parents et ses sœurs lorsqu’elles étaient plus jeunes. Andromeda, Bellatrix et elle avaient écumé les rues de la capitale française et vécu les aventures les plus folles là-bas. Jamais plus cela n’arrivera désormais. Narcissa était seule.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>-	Oui, nous y sommes allés plusieurs fois. C’est une très jolie ville, je vous remercie pour votre invitation. Cela me fait réellement plaisir.<br/>
-	Le plaisir est partagé, répondit Lucretia.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Abraxas se racla la gorge et déclara que le portoloin allait bientôt partir. Ils se regroupèrent autour du vase de jade choisi pour les emmener à destination, et lorsqu’ils posèrent leurs mains sur sa surface, ils furent emportés dans un tourbillon.<br/>
Le trajet fut bien plus long que ce à quoi était habituée la benjamine Black. Quand ils atterrirent enfin sur le sol pavé de la rue Antoine Dubois, Narcissa fut prise d’une violente nausée.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>-	Tiens, dit Lucius en lui tendant une petite fiole verte. Pour la nausée.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Elle le remercia et en avala le contenu.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>-	Les enfants, venez. Il y a un raccourci vers l’hôtel derrière cette statue.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Abraxas désigna une statue qui trônait devant un escalier de pierre au centre de la petite rue déserte. Elle représentait un moldu en toge, la main au menton, l’air pensif. Il y avait une inscription en dessous de la statue qui précisait le nom de l’homme : Alfred Vulpian.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>-	Je crois que c’était un homme célèbre chez les moldus… l’équivalent d’un magicomage je crois. Peu importe, la statue a été enchantée pour former un passage secret invisible aux moldus. Il suffit de passer à l’intérieur, de la même façon que vous faites à King’s Cross.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Les jeunes gens acquiescèrent et firent ce que le père de famille leur indiquait. Quand ils passèrent de l’autre côté, ils découvrirent avec émerveillement une grande avenue grouillant de sorciers et créatures en tout genre. De nombreux cafés encadraient la rue, et un joyeux brouhaha en sortaient. Abraxas et Lucretia rejoignirent leur fils et Narcissa, les invitant à les suivre dans une rue adjacente. Lucius saisit la main de la blonde.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>-	D’habitude, on séjourne dans un hôtel en face de l’Opéra Garnier. Visiblement, mes parents ont voulu changer de quartier ; celui-ci m’a l’air tout à fait correct.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>En effet, les Malefoy avaient porté leur choix sur le cœur du quartier Latin. Les vieux bâtiments étaient magnifiques, le quartier de Notre Dame, où les archives des familles de sang-pur françaises étaient précieusement gardées, n’était qu’à quelques minutes de là où ils se trouvaient actuellement. Les parents s’arrêtèrent devant une grande porte richement ouvragée, où un groom attendait en costume noir. Il fit une révérence et leur ouvrit la porte, et la famille entra dans le somptueux hôtel. Narcissa, qui était pourtant habituée à un très bon niveau de vie, était bouche bée devant tant de luxe. Le sol et les colonnes qui soutenaient le haut plafond étaient de marbre blanc. Des lustres de cristal illuminaient l’immense hall d’entrée. Les clients étaient tous vêtus de matériaux de grande qualité et finement travaillé. Abraxas se dirigea vers le comptoir où un jeune réceptionniste semblait l’attendre.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>-	Bienvenue à l’hôtel La Voisin. Comment puis-je vous servir ? demanda le réceptionniste en français.<br/>
-	Nous avons une réservation au nom de Malefoy, répondit le père dans la même langue.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Le jeune sorcier fit venir à lui un long parchemin qu’il parcouru des yeux une fraction de seconde avant d’hocher fermement de la tête.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
-	Voilà. Trois suites grand vol pour un séjour de deux semaines, pension complète comprise, est-ce bien ce que vous avez demandé ?<br/>
-	C’est exact.<br/>
-	Je vois que vous avez payé d’avance, annonça le réceptionniste en se tournant vers une petite armoire pour saisir trois clefs. Voici vos clefs, elles sont enchantées pour n’ouvrir les portes que lorsque c’est leur propriétaire qui les utilise. Bien entendu, aucun sortilège ne peut permettre de déverrouiller l’entrée d’une suite. La sécurité et le bien-être de nos clients est notre priorité. Voulez-vous bien me suivre ?
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Narcissa était un peu déçue de ne pas partager sa suite, mais sa déception fut vite dissipée lorsqu’elle entendit tout ce que les Malefoy avaient prévu de faire durant leur séjour à Paris. Elle était tellement contente après coup qu’elle en oublia même Andromeda pendant un instant. Quand elle fut seule dans sa chambre, elle s’empressa d’écrire à ses parents et à Bellatrix pour leur raconter son arrivée à la capitale française. Elle espérait que son aînée passait un aussi bon moment qu’elle, et pensa que cela était probablement le cas. Après tout, Bellatrix servait le Seigneur des Ténèbres mieux que quiconque, et rien ne pouvait rendre la belle brune plus heureuse que d’agir pour son Maître.</em>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Le nom de l'hôtel dans lequel séjournent Narcissa et les Malefoy est une référence à la tristement célèbre Catherines Deshayes, aussi appelée La Voisin. Accusée de sorcellerie et de nombreux meurtres, elle a fut brûlée vive en place de grève le 22 février 1680. Elle aurait également organisé des messes noires durant lesquelles elle utilisait du sang de nouveaux-nés, notamment pour Madame de Montespan qui cherchait à regagner les faveurs du roi.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Entrevue nocturne</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bellatrix se réveilla en sursaut, sentant sa marque la brûler sur son avant-bras. Elle se jeta en dehors de son lit et enfila une cape par dessus sa robe de nuit, avant de chausser des bottes de cuir et de transplaner. En se dirigeant vers le Manoir Malfoy, elle défit sa natte et ajusta sa cape pour cacher son corps mal protégé par le tissu fin de sa nuisette. Elle avait le visage encore gonflé de sommeil mais n’y prêta pas attention ; son apparence étant dans l’immédiat le cadet de ses soucis. Ce qui importait, c’était qu’elle était sobre depuis une semaine et que c’était la première fois depuis la dernière réunion que son Maître la convoquait. Elle s’étonna cependant de l’heure tardive à laquelle il avait jugé bon de l’appeler car il était une heure du matin.</p><p>Lorsqu’elle franchit les portes du manoir, elle fut soulagée de voir que personne n’était là pour constater sa présence. Aussi, elle se dirigea immédiatement vers les quartiers de Lord Voldemort. Ce dernier l’attendait dans son bureau. Elle n’eut pas besoin de toquer à la porte, celle-ci s’ouvrit avant que le poing de la sorcière ne touche sa surface. Elle découvrit son Maître debout devant la fenêtre qui donnait sur le jardin des Malefoy. Il ne la regarda pas mais désigna un siège d’un geste là de la main, l’invitant à s’asseoir. Elle prit place nerveusement, et fixa le mage noir, le souffle court.</p><p>-	J’ai longuement réfléchi, Bellatrix, dit enfin Voldemort d’une voix létale. Tu es un soldat féroce, une adversaire et une mangemort redoutable. </p><p>Les yeux de la brune s’embuèrent, elle sentit ses joues rougir sous l’émotion.</p><p>-	Mais tu es incapable de te contenir. Tu es distraite, tu es influençable, tu te laisse submerger par tes émotions. Je ne peux pas me permettre de garder une telle personne dans mes rangs.<br/>-	Maître, je vous en supplie…commença Bellatrix qui voyait où il voulait en venir.<br/>-	Silence.</p><p>L’ordre ne laissait aucune place à l’argumentation. Bellatrix resta immobile, la bouche ouverte, luttant pour contenir ses larmes.<br/>Voldemort se tourna lentement vers elle. Lorsqu’il remarqua sa tenue, il se figea pendant une fraction de seconde puis détourna presque immédiatement son regard. La sorcière voulait se jeter à ses pieds et le supplier de la pardonner, lui promettre qu’elle ferait des efforts et que jamais plus elle ne laisserait ses problèmes personnels interférer avec sa mission. Elle voulait lui dire qu’elle était prête à tout pour lui, qu’elle voulait vivre pour lui, le servir jusqu’à son dernier souffle. Elle voulait lui dire qu’il lui avait donné un but, une raison de se battre, qu’elle n’était rien sans lui. Elle voulait lui dire que, s’il voulait se passer de ses services, alors il pouvait mettre fin à ses jours car elle refusait de vivre une seule seconde d’une vie qui ne serait pas vouée au service du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Mais elle resta muette.</p><p>-	Néanmoins, reprit-il d’une voix plus douce, si on t’enlevait toutes tes émotions, je crois que tes meurtres seraient d’un ennui total et que tu serais bien moins efficace. N’est-ce pas ta haine des sang-de-bourbe qui a d’abord motivé tes actions ? N’est-ce pas le plaisir qui tu as ressenti en torturant tes ennemis qui t’a encouragé à redoubler de férocité ? N’est-ce pas l’adoration que tu me portes qui te permet de livrer bataille en ne te souciant que de ton efficacité ?</p><p>Bellatrix était rouge écarlate désormais. Elle était confuse, ne comprenait plus la situation. Il posa à nouveau son regard sur elle et, cette fois, prit son temps pour la détailler dans toute sa forme. La brune sentit une vague de chaleur ébranler son corps.</p><p>-	Je veux que tu trouves le juste milieu, Bellatrix. Sers-toi de tous ces affects pour combattre, mais ne te laisse pas submerger. Trouve le vide en toi lorsqu’il le sera nécessaire. Je veux que tu te débarrasse de tout le superflu et que tu ne gardes que ce qui te motive à te surpasser dans ta mission.<br/>-	Maître, je ne vous décevrai plus jamais. Merci, merci, votre miséricorde est grande, vous êtes trop juste, Maître. <br/>-	Ce n’est pas la première fois que tu me fais des promesses vaines, Bellatrix. Je me surprends moi-même en ne t’exécutant pas sur le champ. Vois-tu, je crois que je n’arrive pas à me débarrasser de toi car je sais qu’aucun de mes fidèles n’est pas à me servir comme toi. Tu n’agis pas pour ton propre intérêt, mais seulement pour me satisfaire. Pourquoi, Bellatrix ?<br/>-	Maître je…j’adhère fortement à votre idéologie je…je sais qu’il y a des créatures en ce monde qui ne méritent pas d’avoir accès à la magie et qui affaiblissent la puissance de ceux qui sont bien nés alors…<br/>-	Non. Il n’y a pas que cela. Alors répond moi. Pourquoi ? Répéta Voldemort d’une voix glaciale.</p><p>Bellatrix n’osa pas soutenir le regard de son Maître plus longtemps. Elle se mordit la lèvre si fort qu’elle sentit une goutte de sang perler dans sa bouche. Jamais elle ne pourrait avouer ce qu’elle ressentait pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Elle était sa servante. Elle ne devrait pas être attirée par lui, pas de cette façon. Il était son Maître, sans parler du fait qu’il était encore plus âgé que son père et qu’elle était une femme mariée. Elle était une pauvre gamine, une meurtrière, elle était à son service. Il était le plus puissant mage noir jamais connu. Elle ne pouvait rien lui dire sans paraître soit insolente soit complètement folle.</p><p>-	Ton silence n’est pas moins insolent que l’idée folle qui es né dans ton esprit tordu, Bella, déclara Voldemort avec un sourire cruel au coin des lèvres. Tu as bien conscience que cela n’arrivera jamais, hmm ?<br/>-	Jamais je ne croirai être digne de recevoir votre attention, mon Seigneur. Je suis désolée si c’est l’impression que je donne. Je ne suis que votre servante, et cela est déjà un immense honneur. Je vous en prie, oubliez…oubliez cette idée qui a traversé mon esprit. Je suis votre soldat, Maître. Votre humble servante, répéta la belle brune complètement affolée.</p><p>Bellatrix avait envie de disparaître sous terre. Elle avait honte de ses propres ardeurs, celles que le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait décelé en un rien de temps. Venait-il de s’en rendre compte ou l’avait-il toujours su ?</p><p>-	Ton esprit est un livre ouvert pour moi, Bellatrix, s’amusa Voldemort avant de redevenir sérieux et distant. Des années vont passer, et tu seras au centre de l’action. Toi plus que quiconque détiendra des informations cruciales sur notre mouvement. Il est absolument nécessaire que tu apprennes à fermer ton esprit Bellatrix. Et pour cela, tu devras te débarrasser de tes émotions. Que connais-tu de l’occlumencie ?<br/>-	Je sais qu’il s’agit de la capacité à effacer ou modifier momentanément ses souvenirs afin qu’un sorcier capable de légilimencie ne puisse pas accéder à notre mémoire ou nos pensées.<br/>-	Exactement. Je doute, vu la facilité que j’aie à déterrer même tes souvenirs les plus intimes, que tu saches comment t’y prendre.<br/>-	Non, Maître, je n’en ai aucune idée, confessa Bellatrix à voix basse.<br/>-	Dans ce cas, je n’ai nul choix que de jouer les professeurs à nouveau. À moins que tu veuilles tout arrêter et devenir une mère de famille alcoolique ?</p><p>Bellatrix secoua vivement la tête et se releva, les yeux brillants.</p><p>-	Maître, s’il vous plait, apprenez-moi.</p><p>Elle le vit alors s’approcher dangereusement d’elle. Il était si grand, si intimidant.</p><p>****</p><p>Elle semblait plus petite, plus frêle que jamais maintenant qu’il se tenait en face d’elle, plus proche de son corps qu’il n’avait voulu l’être. Ses boucles brunes mal coiffées tombaient en cascade sur ses épaules. Son visage encore juvénile, et pourtant si sévère, était marqué par un air qui mélangeait la terreur et une adoration sans borne. Elle sentait la rose.</p><p>-	Je veux que tu imagines un endroit calme, un endroit vide et plein à la fois. Je veux que, lorsque je pénètrerai ton esprit, je me trouve face au néant. Tu vas chasser toutes les pensées parasites et bloquer l’accès aux souvenirs que je vais chercher. Bellatrix, je veux que tu cesses de ressentir la moindre émotion. Je veux que tu sois aussi forte et aussi glaciale qu’un roc.<br/>-	Bien, Maître.<br/>-	Ferme les yeux, Bella.</p><p>La sorcière obtempéra. Lord Voldemort regarda un moment la jeune femme devant lui. Il observa sa poitrine se soulever lentement au rythme de son souffle, ses lèvres entrouvertes qui tremblaient légèrement, ses longs cils noirs qui jetaient une ombre sur ses pommettes hautes.</p><p>-	<em>Legilimens.</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>La cour de Poudlard était baignée dans une douce lumière dorée. À l’ombre des arbres, Bellatrix lisait un livre épais. Un groupe de sorcier du même âge qu’elle, des troisième année de Gryffondor, se dirigèrent vers la sorcière.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-	Alors Black, comment se passe ta lecture ? Tu te documentes sur les philtres d’amour ? T’en auras besoin pour te dénicher quelqu’un qui veuille bien sortir avec un monstre comme toi.<br/>-	Ferme-la, Vance, répondit sèchement Bellatrix en refermant son livre.<br/>-	Qu’est-ce que tu vas faire ? Me lancer une malédiction ? C’est ce qu’ils font, non, dans ta famille ? Vous êtes fans de magie noire, hein ? Complètement timbrés les Black, à ce qu’on raconte.<br/>-	Si tu crois que les propos d’une créature hybride et immonde comme toi m’atteignent, tu te trompes lourdement, répugnant sang-mêlé, aboya Bellatrix qui frémissait de rage.<br/>-	Attention les gars, la folle s’énerve, ricana le jeune sorcier en s’adressant à ses amis.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Bellatrix leva sa baguette en direction du garçon d’un air menaçant. Tout à coup, le soleil laissa place à des nuages sombres et le vent se leva. Le groupe de sorciers arrêta de ricaner et regarda Bellatrix avec perplexité.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-	Bellatrix Black, baissez cette baguette immédiatement !</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Le professeur Slughorn arriva en trombe et s’interposa entre la sorcière et le groupe, l’air profondément choqué.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>-	Bellatrix, concentre-toi, dit Voldemort entre ses dents. Je veux du néant, pas une scène d’harcèlement stupide.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Rodolphus était torse nu, le reste du corps recouvert par les draps blancs du lit qu’ils partageaient ce soir. Il caressait la peau laiteuse de son épouse du bout des doigts et la regardait avec des yeux pleins d’amour.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-	Tu es magnifique, Bella. J’ai de la chance de t’avoir comme épouse.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>La brune se contenta de lui sourire. Elle n’avait pas besoin de lui répondre. Leurs silences étaient confortables, désormais. Rodolphus se pencha vers elle pour déposer un baiser sur son front.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-	Tu étais resplendissante ce soir. Quand tu as lancé la marque des Ténèbres dans le ciel je… tu étais comme l’ange de la mort. J’étais fier de toi, tu sais.<br/>-	Allons, assez de flatteries pour aujourd’hui, Lestrange, rétorqua Bellatrix avec un sourire gêné.<br/>-	Le Maître a de la chance de t’avoir comme soldat.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Bellatrix tourna le dos à Rodolphus qui continuait de caresser son épaule pour lui cacher à quel point elle était devenue écarlate en entendant la mention de son Maître. Elle l’imagina lui disant les mêmes mots que lui répétait son époux. Elle imagina que c’était lui, derrière elle. Elle imagina que c’était son souffle qu’elle sentait sur sa nuque, ses doigts sur son corps. Elle imagina…<em></em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Tout à coup, le paysage bascula et la vision nocturne se transforma en celle d’un océan sombre, sans aucune vague, aux pieds d’une falaise noire. La scène était comme figée, on ne pouvait entendre aucun bruit ni ne percevoir aucun mouvement.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>-	Là, dit Voldemort d’une voix presque imperceptible. C’est ça, Bella. C’est exactement ça.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Il sortit alors de son esprit. Bellatrix était visiblement épuisée, vu sa respiration haletante et ses paupières lourdes. Voldemort souleva doucement sa tête en enveloppant sa mâchoire dans sa main gauche. Il sentit Bellatrix tressaillir à son contact. Leurs regards étaient plongés l’un dans l’autre. Il passa lentement, très lentement, son pouce sur les lèvres de la jeune sorcière. Il avait été surpris par la facilité qu’avait eu la brune à lui fermer son esprit après si peu de temps. Visiblement, il s’était trompé en pensant qu’elle était incapable de maîtriser ses émotions. Bellatrix serait toujours prête à tout pour lui, même si cela signifiait tirer un trait sur son humanité lorsque cela était nécessaire. Et cela allait être le cas, de plus en plus fréquemment.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>-	Tu seras crainte et respectée, Bellatrix Lestrange. Tu seras une redoutable mangemort. Tu seras mon plus loyal et meilleur lieutenant.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Les genoux de la sorcière ployèrent alors sous son poids, comme si toute son énergie d’un seul coup l’avait quittée. Voldemort la soutint à temps, passant une main derrière son dos pour l’empêcher de tomber à terre. Elle tremblait de tout son corps, ses yeux étaient embués de larmes de gratitude.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>-	Maître… réussit-elle à bredouiller.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Voldemort réalisa alors que la seule chose qui le séparait de Bellatrix était les couches de tissu de leurs vêtements. Il la repoussa alors, plus doucement que ce qu’il avait voulu.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>-	Tu as besoin d’entrainement, mais c’est un début prometteur. Tu peux disposer.<br/>-	Merci, Maître.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Bellatrix fit une profonde révérence et sortit du bureau, fermant la porte derrière elle. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres resta immobile un long moment, seul au centre de la pièce. Une odeur de rose flottait dans les airs.</em>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Occlumancie</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rodolphus regarda son épouse dévorer ses tartines de confiture derrière son journal. Jamais il n’avait vu quelqu’un prendre son petit-déjeuner avec autant d’entrain que Bellatrix ce matin là. La jeune femme rayonnait.</p><p>-	Qu’est-ce qui te met de si bonne humeur ?<br/>
-	Quoi ? Oh, rien. Je suis normale, répondit Bellatrix en contenant à peine un large sourire. Qu’est ce qu’ils racontent à la Gazette ?</p><p>Rodolphus plia son journal pour regarder la une.</p><p>-	« Nouvelle attaque dans le Sussex : une famille moldue retrouvée morte, l’utilisation du sortilège de mort fortement soupçonnée », lu Rodolphus en souriant. C’était Yaxley et Avery. Rapide, efficace. Le Maître était satisfait.<br/>
-	Le Maître était satisfait… répéta Bellatrix d’un air rêveur.</p><p>Elle pensa à la façon dont il avait posé sa main contre son visage la nuit dernière, à la façon dont il avait caressé ses lèvres. Ils avaient été si proches. Si proches.</p><p>-	T’es vraiment bizarre aujourd’hui, dit le sorcier qui la regardait d’un air suspicieux. Pas que je n’aime pas te voir aussi joyeuse, mais là Bella ; tu es étrangement joyeuse. Tu ne me caches pas un amant hein ?<br/>
-	Quoi ? Bellatrix secoua la tête et explosa de rire. Je n’ai que faire des hommes, Dolph. Vraiment j’ai mieux à faire que de m’envoyer en l’air avec le premier venu. J’ai un époux pour ça.<br/>
-	Oui, enfin bon. Je t’ai touchée quoi, deux fois depuis la nuit de noce ?<br/>
-	Et bien ? C’est déjà ça. Estime toi heureux, répondit Bellatrix en soulevant la théière devant elle. Une nouvelle tasse de thé ?<br/>
-	Non merci. Je dois y aller, j’ai une réunion importante au Ministère.<br/>
-	Oh oui, c’est vrai. Tu me diras comment ça s’est passé.<br/>
-	Tu seras la première à le savoir, dit Rodolphus en se levant, puis en déposant un baiser sur la joue de son épouse avant de partir.</p><p>Il avait un entretient avec le directeur du département accidents et catastrophes magiques pour un emploi au Bureau de désinformation. S’il était pris, il pourrait non seulement extraire des informations du Ministère mais aussi contrôler les soupçons portés sur les familles de sang-pur lorsque les attaques commanditées par Lord Voldemort survenaient. Le Bureau de désinformation travaillait directement avec le Premier Ministre moldu, en l’occurrence un certain Edward Heath, et avait pour mission de rechercher des explications plausibles à certains accidents ou catastrophes magiques afin que la communauté sorcière de Grande Bretagne demeure secrète et donc en sécurité. C’était un emploi très important, Bellatrix savait que son époux misait beaucoup sur cet entretient.<br/>
Mais à vrai dire, elle avait autre chose à penser.<br/>
Son Maître allait continuer de lui apprendre les secrets de l’occlumancie. À elle. Seule. Il avait dit qu’elle serait son meilleur et plus loyal soldat. Il avait pardonné son comportement irresponsable. Son Maître était grand et miséricordieux. Son Maître était puissant et sage. Il était tout ce qu’il y avait en ce monde. Et Bellatrix était amoureuse de lui.<br/>
Jamais elle ne lui dirait de vive voix, même s’il l’avait certainement déjà vu dans son esprit. Jamais elle ne pourrait l’avoir comme elle avait Rodolphus quelques fois. Elle serait toujours sa servante. Mais il allait lui apprendre l’occlumancie, et ils ne seraient que tous les deux. Elle et lui. Seuls.</p><p>****</p><p>-	Le néant, Bellatrix, répéta Voldemort de sa voix glaciale.</p><p>Bellatrix se concentra et dissipa en un instant le souvenir d’un cours de potion qui avait germé dans son esprit, laissant place en une fraction de seconde à l’immense océan noir sans vagues, au silence infini. L’ombre d’un sourire se dessina sur le visage de son Maître.<br/>
Ils n’étaient pas dans son bureau cette fois. Lord Voldemort avait emmené sa servante au centre d’une forêt sombre, à l’abri des regards, là où personne ne pourrait les déranger. Cela faisait une heure que Bellatrix luttait pour bloquer son esprit de tout assaut. À chaque nouvelle tentative, elle réussissait un peu plus vite à former un barrage entre son Maître et elle. Son dernier souvenir n’avait duré que quelques secondes avant d’être remplacé par le vide qu’elle avait inventé.</p><p>-	Tu y es presque Bellatrix, fit la voix douce de Voldemort derrière elle. Legilimens.</p><p>Rien. </p><p>Son esprit était vide.</p><p>Voldemort se retrouva directement face à l’océan noir sans fin. Elle avait réussi. Son esprit était désormais impénétrable. Jamais il n’avait vu quelqu’un, si ce n’est lui-même, maîtriser aussi rapidement l’art compliqué de l’occlumancie. Il n’était pas donné à tout le monde de se débarrasser aussi aisément de ses émotions, de l’origine même de son humanité. Mais Bellatrix faisait cela pour son Maître ; et pour lui, elle détruirait l’Univers pour en construire un nouveau à son image. Alors, l’occlumancie, pour elle, n’avait été qu’une autre mission à compléter de la manière la plus impressionnante possible pour satisfaire celui qu’elle aimait. Et bien, voilà qui était fait. Son Maître était satisfait.</p><p>-	Bien, Bellatrix. Très bien… Maintenant, je veux que tu modifies un souvenir. Il faut qu’il soit crédible, il faut que celui qui tente de pénétrer ton esprit ne puisse pas déceler le mensonge. Allons, essaies maintenant. <em>Legilimens.</em></p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>La brune suivit sa cadette jusque dans la salle de bain. Andromeda verrouilla la porte et se tourna vers Bellatrix qui la toisait avec colère.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>-	<em>Peux-tu me dire à quoi tu joues ? Siffla l’aînée.<br/>
-	Bella, je ne peux plus supporter cette situation. Tu me manques, tu es ma grande sœur, je t’aime énormément. Tu le sais très bien, et moi je sais que tu m’aimes.<br/>
-	Ce n’est pas une question d’amour, Dromeda, rétorqua Bellatrix avec colère.<br/>
-	Si, c’en est une ! C’est absolument une question d’amour. Je t’en supplie, mets de côtés les valeurs archaïques de nos parents, Bella. Je ne te demande pas de ne pas y croire, je sais que tu n’y renonceras jamais. Je te demande juste de ne pas m’en vouloir de ne pas penser de la même façon que vous.</em></p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Bellatrix s’assit sur le rebord de la baignoire derrière elle et soupira.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em></em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em></em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>-	<em>Tu as peut-être raison, Dromeda. Je ne pourrais jamais t’en vouloir pour une telle chose. Tu es ma sœur, tu es plus importante que tout cela. Je ne peux pas te soutenir publiquement ; tu sais comment les choses marchent ici… mais je serai toujours là pour toi, même dans l’ombre. Je serai toujours de ton côté. Plus tard, peu importe l’hybride que tu mettras au monde, je serai là. Je m’occuperai de vous.<br/>
-	Un hybride ! Bella, tu pourrais être plus douce ! s’amusa la cadette qui semblait tout de même soulagée.<br/>
-	Je t’aime, Dromeda.<br/>
-	Moi plus encore, Bella.</em></p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em></em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em></em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em></em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em></em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>-	Ecœurant.<br/>
-	Cette fille est écœurante, mon Seigneur, dit Bellatrix en grimaçant.<br/>
-	Convaincant, néanmoins. Aurais-tu quelques réelles sympathies pour ta jeune sœur ?<br/>
-	Mon Maître sait que cette immonde créature n’est plus ma sœur depuis qu’elle a choisi d’épouser un sang-de-bourbe.<br/>
-	Bella…</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em></em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em></em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>Voldemort s’approcha d’elle. Le cœur de Bellatrix s’emballa dans sa poitrine, comme à chaque fois qu’il y avait une proximité entre elle et son Maître. Le mage noir la regarda un long moment sans rien dire, l’air de réfléchir. Elle était persuadée que, même avec le barrage de l’occlumancie, il pouvait voir à travers elle, lire en elle, comprendre chacune de ses réactions. Sûrement avait-il connaissance de l’émoi qui était le sien en ce moment même.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em></em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em></em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>-	Je crois que tu n’auras pas besoin d’une nouvelle séance. Tu es douée. Je n’ai rien d’autre à t’apprendre en matière d’occlumancie.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em></em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em></em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>À la surprise du mage, la jeune sorcière sembla un peu déçue. Elle maintenu son regard au sol, et se mordit la lèvre inférieure.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em></em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em></em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>-	Maître, ne craignez-vous pas que je puisse vous cacher quelque chose en vous fermant mon esprit ?<br/>
-	Comptes-tu me cacher quelque chose, Bella ? répondit simplement Lord Voldemort.<br/>
-	Non, mon Seigneur. Jamais ne vous cacherai quoi que ce soit.<br/>
-	Et bien, je n’ai rien à craindre alors. Je connais la façon dont ton esprit fonctionne. Je sais que tu ne seras pas celle qui me trahira.<br/>
-	Maître, je doute que qui que ce soit ose un jour vous tromper.<br/>
-	Les gens sont lâches, Bella. Tous ne sont pas aussi loyaux et forts que toi. Ces sorciers qui te méprisent parce que tu es plus jeune et que tu es femme ont beaucoup à apprendre de toi. Ils le réaliseront bien assez tôt. Si tu adoptais un comportement plus responsable, peut-être qu’ils cesseront de te prendre de haut, ajouta-t-il avait un léger sourire. Tu continueras à tuer mes ennemis, Bellatrix Lestrange, et tous comprendront.<br/>
-	Mon Seigneur, c’est mon plaisir le plus grand que d’anéantir ceux qui se dressent sur votre chemin.<br/>
-	Vicieuse créature, hmm ? Retourne auprès de ton époux, dit-il alors que ses yeux parcouraient le corps de la jeune sorcière. Je crois qu’il a quelque chose à t’annoncer.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em></em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em></em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>Bellatrix n’avait que faire de Rodolphus et de ce qu’il pouvait bien avoir à lui dire. Elle voulait rester ici, dans cette forêt, avec son Maître. Elle savait pourtant qu’elle n’avait pas le choix ; aussi fit-elle une profonde révérence et disparu dans un crac sonore.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em></em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em></em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>****</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em></em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em></em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>-	Et bien, et bien, Lestrange ! Félicitations pour ton nouveau poste, dit Bellatrix avec un entrain absolument feint.<br/>
-	Je l’ai amplement mérité, rétorqua Rodolphus avec un sourire narquois.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em></em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em></em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>C’était absolument faux, cela dit. Le père du jeune homme avait fait jouer ses relations pour que son fils décroche un emploi au Ministère et serve mieux le Seigneur des Ténèbres.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em></em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em></em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>-	Je n’en doute pas, railla Bellatrix.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em></em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em></em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>Ils venaient de finir de dîner. Mérida et Arsenius discutaient de leur côté quand la mère de famille interpela sa belle-fille.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em></em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em></em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>-	Oh, Bellatrix, votre sœur vous a envoyé une lettre. Je voulais vous la donner cet après-midi mais je ne vous ai pas trouvée.<br/>
-	Hum, oui, j’étais…euh, merci, répondit Bellatrix en saisissant l’enveloppe que Mérida lui tendait.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em></em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em></em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>La brune ouvrit la lettre et découvrit l’écriture délicate de sa petite sœur, qui lui arracha un sourire attendrit.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em></em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em></em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Chère Bella, </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em></em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em></em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Je t’écris depuis l’hôtel La Voisin, situé dans le sixième arrondissement de Paris. J’y séjourne avec Lucius et monsieur et madame Malefoy qui m’ont gentiment invitée. Les lieux sont magnifiques, je crois que je n’ai jamais vu autant de luxe concentré dans un seul endroit, et Dieu sait que père aime les jolies choses. Les Malefoy ont un goût pour la démesure que j’apprécie… je crois que tu ne seras pas surprise d’apprendre cela.<br/>
Nous avons aujourd’hui visité Notre Dame, où sont conservées les archives des familles de sang-pur françaises (il faut rentrer par le passage secret dissimulé par le médaillon de la Salamandre, il a fallu être discret car l’endroit grouille de touristes moldus). Il y a celles des Malefoy, mais aussi celles de notre famille ! C’était passionnant. Savais-tu que les Lestrange ont leur propre caveau au Père Lachaise ? Je l’ignorais.<br/>
Nous avons rencontré des amis d’Abraxas qui ont une fille un peu plus âgée que moi avec qui je me suis bien entendue : Héloïse Vernier. Elle m’a appris des grossièretés en français et c’était très amusant. Si mère apprenait cela, elle ferait très certainement un malaise.<br/>
Nous avons fait du shopping sur la Place Cachée, à Montmartre. Les couturiers français font des merveilles. Bien sûr, je t’ai pris un petit souvenir. Tu me coûtes cher, Bella, sache-le.<br/>
Nous avons encore beaucoup à faire, et j’ai hâte de pouvoir tout te raconter de vive-voix.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em></em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em></em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Je t’embrasse,<br/>
Narcissa.<em></em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em></em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em></em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Bellatrix referma la lettre en souriant. Elle se fichait bien de ce qu’avait raconté sa sœur dans cette lettre, mais elle était tout de même contente d’avoir eu de ses nouvelles. Le séjour à Paris avait le mérite de pouvoir distraire la benjamine du départ d’Andromeda.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em></em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em></em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>-	Alors, comment va la jeune Narcissa ? demanda Mérida.<br/>
-	Très bien. Elle semble aimer Paris presqu’autant que Lucius.<br/>
-	D’ailleurs, en parlant de la France, nous sommes invités pour assister au mariage d’une cousine éloignée. Maintenant que tu fais partie de la famille, tu vas devoir nous accompagner, dit madame Lestrange avant de voir l’air dégoûté de Bellatrix et d’ajouter : ne t’inquiète pas, c’est en août, on aura tout le temps de te trouver une nouvelle robe.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em></em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em></em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Un mariage en France la tiendrait éloignée de son Maître adoré pendant trop longtemps. Bellatrix leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant, Rodolphus explosa de rire. Son épouse était décidément la femme la plus surprenante du monde.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em></em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em></em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. La voyante</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cannes, France, 21 août 1971.</p><p>La chaleur était écrasante sur la Côte d’Azur. Bellatrix agitait nerveusement son éventail, tentant de se rafraichir en vain. Elle sentait de longues gouttes de sueurs descendre le long de sa nuque alors qu’elle regardait la mariée remonter l’allée jusqu’à l’autel où l’attendait son époux, le jeune héritier de la famille Moreau, des sangs-purs français qui étaient liés aux Lestrange par divers mariages.<br/>La traîne de la mariée était immense et superbement brodée. Bellatrix la trouva ridicule. La mariée était grande, mince, et avait de longs cheveux blonds. Bellatrix la trouva ennuyante. La cérémonie était solennelle et noble. Bellatrix la trouva quelconque.<br/>Quand les vœux furent prononcés et que l’assemblée se dirigea vers les buffets et la piste de danse en plein air, la brune fut soulagée. Même si elle n’avait aucune envie d’être là, elle devait avouer que la région était splendide. Le mariage avait lieu en haut d’une falaise ensoleillée, la décoration aux tons blancs et crèmes était assez jolie, et la vue sur la mer était à couper le souffle. <br/>Elle écouta l’orchestre jouer un air de valse en regardant le paysage, sans faire attention à Rodolphus qui discutait avec ses cousins. Elle aurait pu se joindre à eux, puisqu’elle parlait également le français, mais elle n’en fit rien. Elle était mieux seule.</p><p>Malheureusement, elle ne resta pas seule longtemps. Mérida ne tarda pas à venir la chercher pour la présenter à un groupe de femme d’une quarantaine d’années, toutes plus maquillées les unes que les autres.</p><p>-	Mes très chères, je vous présente Bellatrix, ma bru. Elle et Rodolphus se sont mariés l’été dernier.<br/>-	Comme vous êtes jolie, dit une femme aux grands yeux verts et au nez pointu. C’est un plaisir de vous rencontrer mademoiselle. Je suis Henriette de Beaufort.</p><p>La brune serra la main que lui tendait la femme. Elle salua également les deux autres, qui se présentèrent comme étant Odile Chevalier et Jana Valroff. Elle continua de leur faire la conversation en abordant des sujets superficiels comme sa scolarité à Poudlard, son mariage et son avenir.</p><p>-	Vous n’avez pas d’emploi, vous dites ? demanda Odile.<br/>-	Pas vraiment. Je suis très occupée cependant.<br/>-	Oh oui, oui. Les femmes au foyer sont très occupées, nous le savons plus que quiconque, répondit Jana avec un accent allemand. Nous ne travaillons pas tellement ici, nous n’en avons pas vraiment besoin.</p><p>Les quatre femmes gloussèrent. Bellatrix remarqua que les françaises n’ouvraient pas la bouche quand elles riaient, ce qui leur donnait un air pompeux et ridicule. Un elfe de maison passa avec un plateau rempli de coupes de champagne. Les femmes se servirent, mais Bellatrix regarda ailleurs.</p><p>-	Pas de champagne, Bellatrix ? demanda Mérida en regardant sa belle-fille avec des yeux brillants.</p><p>La brune comprit immédiatement ce qu’allait croire madame Lestrange.</p><p>-	J’ai déjà eu un verre de vin, je ne voudrais pas abuser de la boisson, répondit Bellatrix avec un sourire hypocrite.</p><p>Merlin savait qu’il fallait plus à Bellatrix que quelques verres de vin pour sentir les effets de l’alcool tant elle s’était habituée à boire. Mais maintenant, elle voulait faire attention à sa consommation. Elle ne voulait pas devenir dépendante et risquer de ne pas servir correctement son Maître. Elle ne put s’empêcher de rire intérieurement quand elle pensa que Mérida avait certainement cru qu’elle était enceinte. Ce ne risquait pas d’arriver de si tôt : Bellatrix n’avait ni le temps ni l’envie de concevoir.<br/>À son plus grand soulagement, ce fut le moment que Rodolphus choisit pour intervenir.</p><p>-	Mesdames, dit-il en leur adressant un sourire charmeur, je vous emprunte madame Lestrange un instant, si vous me le permettez.</p><p>Il prit la main de Bellatrix et l’entraîna plus loin. Quand ils furent seuls, à l’ombre des oliviers, il la regarda longuement.</p><p>-	Cette robe te va à merveille.</p><p>Bellatrix grimaça. Mérida avait insisté pour qu’elle porte de la couleur pour l’occasion. La jeune sorcière était alors affublée d’une longue robe violette au tissu vaporeux.</p><p>-	Les amies de ma mère ne t’ont pas trop importunée ?<br/>-	Une véritable torture, grinça Bellatrix. Je ne suis décidément pas faite pour ce genre d’événements mondains à la con.<br/>-	Non, je crois que je commence à le comprendre, dit Rodolphus en lui adressant un clin d’œil. Mon épouse est faite pour être sur un champ de bataille.<br/>-	Je suis faite pour servir le Seigneur des Ténèbres, affirma la brune.<br/>-	Hmm.</p><p>Rodolphus sembla se perdre dans ses pensées pendant un instant. Il porta sa coupe de champagne à ses lèvres et prit une longue gorgée, avant de se stopper net.</p><p>-	Désolé. Je ne devrais pas boire devant toi.<br/>-	Pfff. Je ne suis pas un cas si désespéré, Dolph. Ne te gêne pas.<br/>-	Hmm.<br/>-	Hmm, mima Bellatrix. Qu’est ce qu’il y a enfin ?<br/>-	Rien, pourquoi ?<br/>-	Je sais pas, t’as l’air bizarre.</p><p>Rodolphus resta silencieux, le regard perdu dans le vide.</p><p>-	Tu vois, tu recommences.<br/>-	C’est juste que… Bellatrix si ça ne va pas tu peux me le dire. J’ai l’impression que tu me caches quelque chose. Si c’est à propos d’Andro…<br/>-	Ne dis pas son nom, le coupa sèchement la sorcière. Non, ce n’est pas à propos d’elle. Je me fiche bien de cette sale traitresse. Et il n’y a rien. Au contraire. Tout va pour le mieux.<br/>-	Hmm. Si tu le dis. Je crois que je vais devoir aller féliciter mon cousin pour son mariage, il serait très malpoli de ma part de ne pas le faire avant que nous repartions pour l’Angleterre, ajouta-t-il en montrant le jeune marié au loin.<br/>-	Va. Je te rejoindrai plus tard, je compte profiter de l’ombre encore un instant.</p><p>Le jeune Lestrange caressa la joue de son épouse avant de la laisser seule. Bellatrix se tourna et s’appuya contre un arbre alors que ses pensées dérivaient vers son Maître. Elle avait hâte d’assister à la prochaine réunion et de se voir confier une nouvelle mission.</p><p>-	Je vois des ténèbres en toi, Bellatrix Lestrange.</p><p>La voix fluette fit sursauter la brune qui se tourna pour découvrir une fillette vêtue d’une robe beige et aux yeux entièrement blancs qui la fixait.</p><p>-	Dans ces ténèbres, je vois des combats. De nombreux combats, féroces et d’une violence inouïe. Tu es entourée, mais tu es seule. Les ténèbres un jour t’engloutiront et seront des murs froids dont tu ne pourras t’échapper. Je vois une ombre qui sera ton salut ; elle sera la promesse de ta liberté, et tu seras la promesse de son éternité. Un enfant naîtra de ces Ténèbres, et alors tout disparaitra et le monde que vous désirez ardemment sera anéanti. Pourtant, seul le sang du Seigneur des Ténèbres le ramènera à la vie. Son existence entraînera la perte et la renaissance, mais il y aura toujours un prix à payer pour les Ténèbres.</p><p>Bellatrix demeura bouche-bée avant de reprendre difficilement ses esprits.</p><p>-	Qu’est ce que tu racontes ? murmura-t-elle.<br/>-	Qui êtes-vous ? répondit la petite fille qui regardait désormais un point légèrement à côté de Bellatrix. De quoi parlez-vous ?<br/>-	Ce que tu viens de dire, qu’est ce que c’était ? Que sais-tu du Seigneur des Ténèbres ? demanda Bellatrix, plus pressante.</p><p>La petite ajusta son regard vide vers l’endroit d’où provenait la voix de Bellatrix qui comprit alors que la fillette était aveugle.</p><p>-	Désolée mais je n’ai aucune idée de ce dont vous parlez… savez-vous où est ma mère ? Fit l’enfant en se tournant.<br/>-	Attend, l’arrêta Bellatrix en l’agrippant par l’épaule. Tu as parlé de combats, d’un enfant d’un prix à payer. De quoi s’agissait-il ? Est ce que cela a un lien avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres ?<br/>-	Madame je suis vraiment désolée mais je ne connais aucun seigneur. Et je ne vous connais pas non plus, et mère m’a dit de ne pas parler aux inconnus. Je suis désolée.</p><p>Bellatrix lâcha l’enfant. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu’il venait de se passer. Elle raccompagna la fillette au milieu de la foule et la laissa chercher sa mère. Quand la fête prit fin et qu’il fut temps de rentrer au Château Lestrange, les mots de la fillette dont Bellatrix avait réussi à se rappeler résonnait encore dans son esprit. Elle avait un terrible pressentiment.</p><p>****</p><p>30 août 1971, Manoir Malefoy.</p><p> </p><p>-	Maître, puis-je vous parler un instant ?</p><p>Voldemort regarda la salle se vider et attendit que Bellatrix et lui soient seuls pour lui faire signe d’approcher.</p><p>-	Y a t-il un aspect de cette réunion que tu n’as pas compris, Bellatrix ? demanda-t-il d’une voix douce.<br/>-	Non, Maître, c’est… j’ai été conviée à un mariage dans le Sud de la France il y a un peu plus d’une semaine et…j’ai assisté à spectacle…peu commun disons.<br/>-	Plait-il ?<br/>-	Une fillette d’une dizaine d’année est venue à ma rencontre. Elle était aveugle. Je ne l’avais jamais vue avant et pourtant elle m’a parlé de vous, mon Seigneur. J’étais très surprise et je n’ai pas vraiment compris ses paroles. Mais comme ils vous concernaient aussi, j’ai pensé que vous voudriez les entendre.<br/>-	Dis-moi, répondit Lord Voldemort d’un ton sec.<br/>-	Je ne me souviens pas de tout mais je sais qu’à votre propos, elle a dit « le sang du Seigneur des Ténèbres le ramènera à la vie ». Elle a aussi parlé d’un enfant, et d’un prix à payer. Mais tout était très confus.<br/>-	Merci, Bellatrix. Tu peux disposer.<br/>-	Maître je…je crains que quelque chose de terrible ne vous arrive, dit Bellatrix la gorge nouée.<br/>-	Rien ne m’arrivera Bellatrix. Je m’en suis assuré il y a des années. Va, tu as une mission à préparer.</p><p>La sorcière fit une profonde révérence et Voldemort la regarda disparaître derrière les portes de la salle de réception des Malefoy. Il resta longuement seul, à réfléchir à ce que venait de lui raconter Bellatrix. Il avait deviné qu’elle avait rencontré une jeune voyante, et que cette voyante lui avait fait part d’une prophétie. Il semblait que Bellatrix en avait retenu l’essentiel, c’est à dire la partie qui le concernait. Cette partie faisait sans aucun doute référence aux horcruxes que le mage noir avait créés au cours des décennies précédentes. C’était de la magie noire très ancienne et très dangereuse. La création d’un horcruxe nécessitait non seulement le sacrifice d’une vie humaine, mais aussi un don de sang de celui qui créait l’objet maléfique. Ce que lui avait dit Bellatrix était une évidence pour Lord Voldemort : il savait qu’il vivrait pour l’éternité. Néanmoins, c’était une bonne chose que sa servante lui ait rapporté ce qu’elle avait entendu. Maintenant, il fallait se débarrasser de l’enfant prodige qui avait délivré la prophétie et qui en savait bien trop sur le Seigneur des Ténèbres.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Méfiance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Septembre 1971, École de sorcellerie Poudlard, Écosse.</p><p> </p><p>Les élèves se pressaient sur les quais de la gare de Pré-au-Lard. Narcissa, toujours entourée de Dahlia et Maisie, rejoignait Lucius et Rabastan qui gagnaient déjà les calèches pour aller à Poudlard. Quand tous arrivèrent dans l’enceinte du château, ils gagnèrent vite la Grande Salle où la cérémonie de répartition des premières années allait commencer. Dumbledore intima le silence lorsque les nouveaux entrèrent, suivant le professeur McGonagall. Narcissa, depuis la table des Serpentard, parvint à voir son jeune cousin Sirius, qui discutait avec le jeune James Potter qu’elle avait déjà aperçu et qu’elle n’appréciait guère, et un autre garçon aux cheveux plats. Son attention se porta également sur un autre jeune garçon, un peu plus en retrait, au teint cireux et aux cheveux noirs et gras, qui se tenait aux côtés d’une ravissante fille rousse. Le professeur Slughorn amena le Choixpeau à Dumbledore qui commença alors son discours habituel sur le règlement et tout ce qui allait avec. Puis, la cérémonie commença.<br/>
Quelques élèves passèrent, et furent envoyés à Serdaigle, Gryffondor ou encore Poufsouffle. Mais les Serpentard n’avaient pour l’instant aucune nouvelle recrue. Puis, ce fut au tour de Sirius de s’asseoir et de recevoir l’objet magique sur sa tête. Le silence s’installa. Narcissa se rappela du jour où elle avait été répartie à Serpentard : le Choixpeau avait à peine frôlé sa chevelure blonde qu’il avait crié le nom de sa maison. Cela avait été pareil pour tous les membres de la famille Black. Le silence qui s’était alors imposé n’en était que plus perturbant.</p><p>-	Je vois une grande fierté chez toi, mon garçon, fit le Choixpeau d’un ton énigmatique. Mais cette fierté que l’on retrouve chez tous les membres de ta famille n’est pas due à ton noble lignage n’est ce pas ? Non, non, toi…tu es fier de ta différence. Je vois beaucoup de courage, une volonté de se démarquer… Ça ne peut être que… GRYFFONDOR !</p><p>Des applaudissements s’élevèrent de la table des Gryffondors qui s’empressèrent d’accueillir leur nouveau membre. À la table des Serpentards, tous les regards étaient tournés vers Narcissa qui avala difficilement sa salive et sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues. Elle tâcha de rester digne, mais l’embarra était trop profond. Tout le monde pouvait voir qu’elle était devenue écarlate, mais personne n’osa faire de réflexion. La cérémonie continua. Sans grande surprise, James Potter rejoint Sirius, tout comme leur ami, Rémus Lupin, comme l’avait indiqué le Choixpeau. La ravissante rousse, Lily Evans, fut aussi répartie dans la même maison que les garçons. Enfin, ce fut au tour de celui qui avait l’air malade, celui aux cheveux noirs et gras.</p><p>-	Il a l’air dégoûtant, chuchota Maisie en gloussant.<br/>
-	Ne sois pas méchante, Maisie, rétorqua Narcissa avant de se reconcentrer sur le jeune garçon.</p><p>Ce dernier s’avançait vers le Choixpeau que McGonagall posa doucement sur sa tête. Il resta impassible, et n’eut aucune réaction lorsque l’antiquité s’exclama « Serpentard » et que tous les élèves de la maison se levèrent pour l’accueillir. Narcissa le regarda prendre place non loin d’elle et ses amis. Lucius se pencha vers le garçon.</p><p>-	Bienvenue à Serpentard, je suis Lucius Malefoy. Mon père travaille au Ministère, c’est Abraxas Malefoy. Je te t’ai jamais vu avant…tu es ?<br/>
-	Severus Rogue, répondit l’enfant d’une voix étrangement calme.<br/>
-	Rogue ? Jamais entendu parler. Quoi qu’il en soit, tu as été réparti dans la meilleure maison de l’histoire de Poudlard, j’espère que tu es content.<br/>
-	Ce n’est pas la maison qui est bonne, ce sont les élèves qui y sont.</p><p>Lucius laissa échapper un rire amusé et regarda Rabastan.</p><p>-	Il promet celui là.</p><p>Ils ne payèrent pas plus d’attention au jeune Severus. Narcissa jeta un coup d’œil à la table des Gryffondors et croisa le regard arrogant de Sirius qui la regardait avec un air de défi.</p><p>-	Quel idiot, siffla-t-elle.<br/>
-	Vois le côté positif des choses, dit Dahlia. Tu n’auras pas à croiser sa sale tête dans la Salle Commune.<br/>
-	Tu as certainement raison. Ce n’est une surprise pour personne de toute façon. N’en parlons plus, c’est assez gênant comme cela.</p><p> </p><p>Après le dîné de bienvenu, les élèves gagnèrent les dortoirs. Narcissa écrivit sans plus attendre à sa sœur.</p><p>
  <em>Bellatrix,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Je m’empresse de t’écrire pour te faire savoir que notre cousin Sirius a été réparti à Gryffondor. Cet idiot semblait fier et m’a gratifié de son regard arrogant que je déteste tant. J’espère qu’il fera perdre des points à sa nouvelle maison et que tante Walburga en perdra ses cheveux.<br/>
Je ne sais pas si cette information vous sera utile, mais dans le doute ; je vous la confie.<br/>
Aussi, Dumbledore a renforcé le règlement qui est plus strict qu’auparavant sur les sorties. Nous devons désormais rester en groupes, il nous est interdit de se balader seul dans Pré-au-Lard et les visites familiales en dehors des vacances scolaires ne sont accordées qu’en cas d’extrême urgence. Cela signifie que je ne pourrai pas être présente pour ton anniversaire, ce qui m’attriste.<br/>
J’espère que tu vas bien.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Narcissa.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>****</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Narcissa,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Je te remercie pour l’information dont tu m’as fait part, qui a immédiatement été transmise. Nul n’est étonné de découvrir que Sirius n’est pas allé à Serpentard : il n’est certainement pas digne d’une maison aussi noble.<br/>
Je pense que tu seras heureuse de savoir que Walburga était folle de rage et qu’il a fallu que père et oncle Orion lui fasse prendre un philtre de paix pour qu’elle ne détruise pas tout ce qui était sur son passage. D’après mère, c’était très amusant à regarder.<br/>
Je vais bien, mieux que je ne l’ai jamais été. Je travaille dur, il se passe beaucoup de choses en ce moment.<br/>
Ne t’inquiète pas pour mon anniversaire, Cissy, ce n’est pas important. Tu sais que je n’ai jamais apprécié le fêter. Je trouve cela stupide. Qu’est ce qu’une année de plus, si ce n’est une année de moins à vivre ?<br/>
Quoi qu’il en soit, je te souhaite un bon début d’année. Continues d’être bonne élève et de faire honneur à notre noble famille. Tiens-moi au courant des événements…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Bellatrix.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>****</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Bellatrix,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Joyeux anniversaire. As-tu reçu mon cadeau ?<br/>
Sirius se pavane dans les couloirs comme un coq avec ses amis idiots. James Potter est encore plus arrogant que lui, Rémus Lupin est le garçon le plus étrange qu’il m’est été donné de rencontrer et il y a un garçon d’une laideur impressionnante qui les suit à longueur de temps, un certain Pettigrow. Comme prévu, ils montrent un profond mépris pour le règlement et ont fait perdre à leur maison une cinquantaine de points.<br/>
Après l’attaque survenue ce week-end, Dumbledore a tenu un discours sur la nécessité de rester sur ses gardes et de se soutenir. Il a affirmé que nous étions tous égaux et qu’il était impératif de maintenir une bonne entente entre les sorciers de toutes origines, ce qui est profondément répugnant. Il nous a aussi expliqué, et j’ai retenu la phrase entière parce que j’ai pensé que c’était important, que « certains sorciers qui croient en la supériorité du prétendu sang-pur ne doivent pas penser qu’ils auront un jour raison car leur idéologie est motivée par la méconnaissance et la peur ». Il a aussi dit que les mangemorts étaient une menace qui devait être prise au sérieux mais qu’il fallait continuer de croire en la puissance de l’amour même lorsque l’obscurité venait à envelopper nos cœurs.<br/>
Je crois que, si tu avais été là, Bella, tu aurais renvoyé ton déjeuner. Le vieil homme est encore plus gênant que d’habitude. J’aime beaucoup mes amis, mais j’ai hâte de quitter cet endroit rempli d’indésirables.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Narcissa.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>****</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Narcissa, </em>
</p><p>
  <em>J’ai bien reçu ton cadeau. Les gants de cuir que tu m’as offerts sont à ma taille et me serviront durant cet hiver qui s’annonce particulièrement froid.<br/>
Dumbledore est un fou s’il croit que ses discours ridicules arrêteront quoi que ce soit.<br/>
Garde un œil sur Sirius et ses amis. Continue d’écouter Dumbledore avec attention…<br/>
Nous nous verrons à Noël.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Bellatrix.<em></em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>****</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Bellatrix attacha sa lettre à la patte de la chouette laponne des Lestrange qui s’envola à travers le paysage enneigé. Dans la matinée, elle avait assisté à une réunion au Manoir Malefoy durant laquelle Lord Voldemort avait commandité le saccage d’une boutique appartenant à la femme d’un journaliste qui avait fait publier une tribune contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres. À la fin de cette réunion, il avait ordonné à Bellatrix de le rejoindre à vingt-trois heure dans son bureau. Il n’était que seize heure, et la sorcière trépignait d’impatience. Elle se demandait ce qu’il avait à lui dire, ou à lui demander. Dans tous les cas, elle était heureuse d’avoir le privilège de pouvoir être en sa présence alors que les autres restaient chez eux. Elle avait fait d’immenses progrès ces derniers mois. Jamais elle ne s’était montrée plus efficace dans ses missions. Voldemort ne l’avait jamais félicité, mais elle savait qu’il était satisfait de ses performances.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Sa bonne humeur aurait pu être dissipée par l’annonce officielle du mariage d’Andromeda avec Teddy Tonks, mais Bellatrix n’eut pas la force de ressentir quoi que ce soit face à cette nouvelle. En revanche, elle pensa qu’il serait correct d’envoyer un cadeau de mariage à la nouvelle madame Tonks. Elle quitta la volière, un sourire machiavélique peint sur ses lèvres pleines.<br/>
Elle gagna sa chambre, et ouvrit le tiroir de sa commode pour un tirer un petit médaillon d’ambre accroché à une chaîne d’argent.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>-	Je savais que tu allais me servir, chuchota-t-elle à l’objet en le caressant.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Elle descendit jusqu’au bureau pour y trouver une enveloppe dans laquelle elle glissa le bijou. Elle prit un bout de parchemin et se munit d’une plume. Elle tâcha d’écrire de la façon la plus grossière possible afin que son écriture soit méconnaissable. Après tout, le bijou appartenait à Thelma Jenkins, et même si le meurtre n’avait jamais officiellement été lié ni aux mangemorts ni à Bellatrix, elle ne voulait pas que l’on puisse s’en servir pour l’accuser.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>"Félicitations pour ton mariage admirable.<em><br/>
<em>Un petit cadeau s’impose : accepte cet humble présent qui, je l’espère, tu rappelleras d’heureux souvenirs."
  </em>
</em></em></em></em></p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>Elle ne signa pas. Andromeda comprendrait, mais ne pourrait jamais prouver que l’auteur de cette lettre était sa sœur aînée. Elle ferma l’enveloppe et la glissa dans sa poche avant de se diriger vers la cheminée du salon. Elle ne pouvait pas utiliser les oiseaux des Lestrange pour ce courrier ; il serait possible de remonter jusqu’à eux sinon. Elle avait une meilleure idée.</em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>Après avoir prit une bonne poignée de poudre de cheminette et annoncé distinctement la destination qu’elle voulait, la sorcière disparu dans des flammes vertes. Elle arriva au Chaudron Baveur où les ivrognes habituels prenaient leurs bièraubeurres immondes. Elle traversa le mur pour déboucher sur le Chemin de Traverse et se pressa vers l’allée des Embrumes. Enfin, elle entra dans un magasin sombre et rempli d’artéfacts douteux.</em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>-	Monsieur Barjow ? fit Bellatrix en regardant autour d’elle.</em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>La boutique semblait vide. La sorcière s’aventura entre les allées en inspectant les étagères où étaient entreposés des articles qui transpiraient la magie noire. Elle entendit le plancher grincer derrière elle et fit volte-face pour découvrir un homme d’âge moyen, au front dégarni et au menton long.</em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>-	Madame Lestrange, fit l’homme d’une voix rauque. Comment puis-je vous servir ?<br/>
-	J’ai besoin d’un objet qui puisse me permettre d’envoyer quelque chose à quelqu’un, répondit sèchement Bellatrix.<br/>
-	Oh. Je vois, je vois… dit Mr. Barjow en passant d’un pas lent devant Bellatrix.</em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>Il se dirigea vers le fond de la boutique, suivi par la jeune brune.</em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>-	Je devine que, si vous n’utilisez pas de hibou, vous cherchez à vous assurer d’un certain…anonymat, n’est ce pas ?<br/>
-	Avez-vous ce que je recherche ?<br/>
-	J’ai précisément ce que vous recherchez, madame Lestrange, répondit l’homme en lui adressant un sourire malicieux. Mais c’est un objet d’une grande rareté, vous comprenez… le prix va avec.<br/>
-	L’argent n’est pas un problème, répliqua froidement Bellatrix.<br/>
-	Je n’en doute pas, madame Lestrange. Approchez, approchez…</em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>La sorcière fit quelques pas en sa direction. Barjow attrapa un genre de plateau d’argent aux rebords gravés de runes mystérieuses.</em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>-	Ce transporteur a été acheté à une cliente issue d’une famille royale du Maroc. Elle a souhaité préserver son identité, mais je suis sûr que vous comprendrez. C’est un objet d’une grande valeur, madame Lestrange, d’une grande puissance magique. Il saura trouver votre destinataire sans même que vous n’ayez à fournir d’adresse, et effacera toute trace de l’endroit d’où vous envoyez ce que vous envoyez. Il n’en existe qu’une petite dizaine dans le monde…<br/>
-	Évitez-moi le cirque habituel, Barjow. Je n’en ai rien à faire de la prétendue rareté de ce transporteur. Je veux juste m’assurer qu’il fonctionne. Qu’est ce qui me dit qu’il n’existe aucune chance que l’on puisse remonter à moi avec ce gadget ? Qu’est-ce qui me dit que le destinataire recevra bien mon cadeau ?<br/>
-	Oh, croyez-moi, vous le saurez. Et puis, si vous êtes déçue, je vous promets de vous rembourser.<br/>
-	Si je suis déçue, Barjow, ce n’est pas avec des Gallions que vous me rembourserez, répondit Bellatrix avec un sourire terrifiant.<br/>
-	Hum. Euh, hum…oui. Suivez-moi à la caisse je vous prie.</em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>Barjow s’installa derrière le comptoir et enveloppa le transporteur dans un papier de soie avant de le glisser dans un sac.</em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>-	Cela fera cinquante gallions et quinze mornilles, Madame Lestrange.</em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>Bellatrix lui tendit la monnaie et s’empara du sac.</em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>-	C’était un plaisir de faire affaire avec vous, dit Barjow d’une voix mielleuse.<br/>
-	C’est ça.</em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>La sorcière sortie en claquant la porte derrière elle. Elle avait hâte d’envoyer son petit cadeau à sa chère Andromeda, et encore plus hâte de rejoindre son Maître. La soirée s’annonçait particulièrement agréable.</em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. Vingt ans</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Manoir Malefoy.</p><p> </p><p>Lorsqu’elle entra dans le bureau de son Maître, Bellatrix avait un grand sourire aux lèvres. Le mage noir lui fit signe de s’asseoir, sans mot, le visage impassible. Il l’examina un moment avant de parler.</p><p>-	La jeune voyante est morte. Un malheureux accident.<br/>-	Comment l’avez-vous retrouvée, Maître ? demanda Bellatrix avec de grands yeux étonnés.<br/>-	Française, très jeune, blonde, aveugle et diseuse de bonne aventure ? Allons Bella, c’était un jeu d’enfant.<br/>-	Bien sûr, mon Seigneur. J’ai été stupide d’être étonnée par cette information.<br/>-	Hmm.</p><p>Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ferma les yeux et prit une profonde inspiration.</p><p>-	Vingt ans.</p><p>Bellatrix le fixa l’air incrédule.</p><p>-	Vingt ans et femme mangemort…</p><p>Il avait toujours les yeux fermés mais un léger sourire s’était formé au coin de sa bouche.</p><p>-	À combien de personne as-tu ôté la vie, Bellatrix ?<br/>-	Une quinzaine, Maître, mais je ne saurais pas être précise, répondit fièrement la sorcière.<br/>-	Tu as déjà perdu le compte, hmm, répondit Voldemort d’une voix douce avant de répéter : vingt ans…</p><p>À son âge, il travaillait chez Barjow et Beurk pour qui il escroquait de riches clients. Bien entendu, il ne s’était pas contenté de cela et avait profité de cette expérience professionnelle pour en apprendre plus sur la magie noire et collecter des objets d’une grande valeur. Puis un jour, il n’était pas retourné à la boutique, et personne ne l’avait vu durant de longues années. Tous ignoraient que le jeune Tom Jedusor avait effectué un long voyage initiatique en Europe, durant lequel il avait approfondit ses connaissances en matière de magie noire et acquis des aptitudes que certains n’oseraient même pas imaginer. Il avait étudié les différentes formes de magie qui existaient dans de nombreuses cultures : en Grèce, en France, en Croatie, en Italie, en Roumanie et dans bien d’autres pays. Il avait créé de nombreux horcruxes, sacrifiant chaque fois un peu plus sa grande beauté pour devenir ce qu’il était aujourd’hui. Mais grâce à ses nombreuses expériences, il était aussi devenu le puissant mage noir que tous connaissaient désormais. Alors, son apparence lui importait peu. Ce qui importait, c’était le pouvoir et la vie éternelle qu’il s’était assuré. Il avait assez profité de ses charmes d’antan sur le Vieux Continent. Il avait connu les plaisirs de la chair aux côtés des Vélanes bulgares et apprécié la compagnie de sorcières aux mœurs légères sur les côtes amalfitaines. Mais la compagnie des femmes ne l’avait jamais réellement intéressé. Il les voyait comme des corps qui pouvaient, parfois, être l’espace d’un instant une source de plaisir, mais pas plus. Elles étaient une distraction inutile. Elles n’avaient aucune utilité.<br/>Bellatrix était utile. Elle combattait férocement les ennemis de Lord Voldemort. Bellatrix était d’une grande beauté. Elle avait la fraicheur de la jeunesse et l’expérience des combats qui sculptait son corps. Elle avait des boucles brunes sauvages qui lui donnaient l’air d’une guerrière, et de grands yeux noirs qui lui donnaient l’air innocent. Ses pommettes étaient hautes, ses lèvres étaient remplies et d’une couleur rose qui tranchait avec la pâleur de sa peau.<br/>Bellatrix était mariée. Mais il était le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Bellatrix était sa mangemort. Sa propriété. Elle ferait tout ce qu’il lui ordonnerait de faire, il ne le savait que trop bien.</p><p>Son regard parcouru la pièce de façon circulaire. La belle brune continuait de le fixer. Elle était vraiment belle. Jeune, mais assez âgée pour être une femme. Il était son Maître. Elle serait toujours sa servante, peu importe ce qui pouvait arriver.</p><p>-	Maître ? fit la voix de Bellatrix, tirant Voldemort de ses pensées. Y a-t-il quelque chose que vous vouliez me demander ?<br/>-	Bella… répondit Voldemort les yeux perdus dans le vide.</p><p>La sorcière resta silencieuse, perplexe.</p><p>-	Enlève ta robe, ordonna le Seigneur des Ténèbres d’une voix glaciale.</p><p>Bellatrix se figea, le souffle court. Elle devint écarlate et déglutit bruyamment avant de lentement porter ses mains tremblantes à son corset. Voldemort la regardait faire sans ciller. Elle défit l’accessoire étroit, puis s’attaqua au laçage compliqué de son vêtement. Ses doigts tremblaient tellement qu’elle avait du mal à s’en débarrasser, mais le mage noir se contenta de l’observer en silence, sans aucune expression sur son visage. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle se retrouva en sous-vêtement devant son Maître et Seigneur, tentant en vain de cacher sa peau nue de ses bras minces, assise au fond de son fauteuil de velours vert.</p><p>-	Debout.</p><p>Elle obéit à l’ordre, livide. Même sans entrer dans son esprit, Voldemort pouvait sentir la peur qui émanait de la jeune sorcière. Elle était persuadée qu’il allait la tuer. Comment pouvait-elle ne pas avoir deviné ? Voldemort ne put retenir un léger sourire moqueur en se dirigeant vers elle. Il leva la main vers le bas-ventre de Bellatrix et n’eut pas besoin de baguette pour lancer le sortilège.</p><p>-	Contra pragneas.</p><p> </p><p>****</p><p> </p><p>Allongée dans son lit, les yeux rivés sur le plafond de sa chambre, Bellatrix était incapable de trouver le sommeil. Elle le sentait encore, lui, son Maître, contre elle. Elle sentait son souffle saccadé, son odeur musquée, sa poigne. Elle ne pouvait pas croire ce qui venait de se passer. Ça ne pouvait pas être réel. Même ses rêves les plus fous n’étaient pas allés aussi loin. Ça ne pouvait pas être réel.</p><p>Ça l’était pourtant. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui avait fait l’honneur de bien vouloir prendre son corps d’une façon que même Rodolphus n’avait jamais osé faire. Cela n’arriverai plus jamais, il le lui avait dit avant qu’elle ne quitte son bureau. Elle n’avait pas besoin que cela se reproduise, même si elle en mourrait d’envie. Cette unique fois avait été magique, au-delà même de ses plus grandes espérances. </p><p>Qu’allait-il se passer maintenant ? Comment réagirait-il lorsqu’il la croiserait pendant les réunions ? Elle n’oserait plus jamais le regarder dans les yeux. Il l’avait vu dans sa forme la plus vulnérable. De son côté, elle n’avait pas vu grand chose puisque lui avait gardé sa robe de sorcier. Elle aurait voulu, pourtant. </p><p>Jamais elle ne pourrait en parler à quiconque. L’idée que ce qui s’était passé cette nuit était un secret dont seuls elle et son Maître avaient connaissance la rendait fière. Il l’avait jugé digne de ses faveurs. Il avait assez confiance en elle pour savoir que jamais elle ne raconterait cela à qui que ce soit. Elle était spéciale, d’une certaine manière. Elle se demandait si cela lui arrivait souvent de fréquenter des sorcières de cette façon. Elle ne l’avait jamais vu en compagnie de femmes.</p><p>Bellatrix soupira. La nuit allait être blanche.</p><p>****</p><p>-	Tu es revenue tard, hier soir, dit Rodolphus en faisant signe à leur elfe de maison de lui servir une tasse de thé.<br/>-	Mission. Top secret, répondit Bellatrix en baillant.</p><p>Elle n’avait pas dormi de la nuit. Il était huit heure du matin et le sommeil commençait à gagner son corps encore gorgé des sensations de la veille.</p><p>-	En pleine nuit ?<br/>-	Serais-tu en train de questionner les plans du Seigneur des Ténèbres, Dolph ? siffla la brune.<br/>-	Non, non, bien-sûr que non. Peu importe. As-tu une idée de cadeau pour Noël ?<br/>-	Noël ? Nous ne sommes qu’en novembre. Il est un peu tôt, tu ne trouves pas ?<br/>-	Décembre approche à grands pas. Je préfère m’y prendre à l’avance, avant que les boutiques soient prises d’assaut par la populace.<br/>-	Oh. Je vois. Je sais pas, je m’en fiche un peu. Tu n’es pas obligé de m’offrir quelque chose.<br/>-	J’en ai envie.<br/>-	Comme tu veux, répondit Bellatrix en levant les yeux au ciel. Ça ne change rien au fait que je n’ai aucune idée.<br/>-	Tâche d’y réfléchir alors. Je dois y aller, j’ai une réunion. Je serai de retour en début d’après-midi.<br/>-	Ok. Bonne journée, Dolph.<br/>-	Bonne journée, Bella.</p><p>Rodolphus se leva et déposa un baiser sur le front de son épouse qui grimaça. Le contact semblait, pour quelque raison, inapproprié. Peu de temps après le départ du jeune sorcier, Bellatrix alla dans l’immense bibliothèque des Lestrange pour faire un peu de lecture, mais ne tarda pas à sombrer dans un sommeil profond, un guide de potion à la main.<br/>Elle fut réveillée de longues heures plus tard par des secousses. Rodolphus se tenait devant elle, l’air grave.</p><p>-	Dolph ? Combien de temps ai-je dormi ?<br/>-	Je l’ignore, mais je pense qu’il y a un spectacle que tu aimerais voir dehors.</p><p>Il l’attrapa par la main et l’amena vers la fenêtre la plus proche. Bellatrix regarda à travers la vitre qui donnait sur l’allée conduisant à la façade principale du Château.</p><p>-	Bordel, laissa échapper Bellatrix dans un soupir.</p><p>Andromeda se tenait devant l’immense demeure et semblait crier quelque chose. La brune ouvrit grand la fenêtre pour pouvoir l’entendre.</p><p>-	Bellatrix ! Bellatrix Lestrange je sais que tu es ici ! Sors, ose sortir ! hurlait la jeune Tonks qui était rouge de colère.</p><p>Bellatrix pouffa de rire. Rodolphus sembla alors se détendre à côté d’elle.</p><p>-	Je lui ai envoyé un cadeau de mariage. Visiblement, il n’était pas à son goût.<br/>-	Tu vas aller la voir ?</p><p>La sorcière hésita un instant, puis haussa les épaules.</p><p>-	Oui. On va s’amuser un peu, viens.</p><p>Le couple descendit les longs escaliers de marbre qui menaient à l’entrée principale, et les portes du Château Lestrange s’ouvrirent de façon théâtrale sur leur passage. Quand Andromeda aperçu Bellatrix, elle se rua en sa direction.</p><p>-	Toi ! Espèce de monstre, tu vas le payer !</p><p>Bellatrix envoya sa sœur au sol d’un coup de baguette, sans même prononcer d’incantation.</p><p>-	Allons, allons, madame Tonks, puis-je connaître la raison de cette pathétique petite scène que tu t’amuses à présenter devant mon foyer ?<br/>-	Je sais que c’est toi qui m’a envoyé le pendentif de Thelma ! Je sais ce que tu as fait, Bellatrix ! Je sais ce que tu es !<br/>-	Je n’ai aucune idée de ce dont tu parles, Andromeda.<br/>-	Tu l’as tuée ! Tu travailles pour ce salaud, ce faux Lord Vol…<br/>-	<em>Incarcerem<em> ! hurla Bellatrix d’une voix suraigüe.</em></em></p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Des cordes enchantées vinrent aussitôt immobiliser violemment Andromeda.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>-	Ne t’avises pas de prononcer son nom avec tes lèvres souillées espace de sale traîtresse immonde !</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Bellatrix prit une profonde inspiration et imagina l’océan noir et silencieux.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>-	Je ne sais vraiment pas de quoi tu parles, reprit-elle plus calmement. Mais ces accusations sont gravissimes… as-tu une quelconque preuve pouvant confirmer tes propos ? demanda la brune avec une voix d’enfant.<br/>-	Je le sais, Bellatrix. Je le sens dans mes tripes, c’est une évidence.<br/>-	Une évidence, hein ? ce qui est évident, c’est que tu es sur une propriété privée et que ta présence n’est absolument pas désirée ici. Nous ne tolérons pas d’individus comme toi au sein de nos résidences. Finite Incantatem, dit Bellatrix en faisant disparaître les cordes qui retenaient sa sœur prisonnière. Maintenant, pars et ne reviens jamais. Si tu es encore là dans cinq seconde, je vais être obligée d’appeler tes amis les aurors ou de m’occuper de ton cas moi-même, si je perds patience. Et je ne suis pas patiente du tout. Cinq… quatre…trois…</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Andromeda lança un regard plein de haine à son aînée.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>-	Tu paieras un jour pour tes crimes, Bellatrix.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>La cadette cracha en sa direction avant de disparaître. Bellatrix sentit un fou rire lui prendre le ventre et bientôt elle explosa à gorge déployée. Quand elle eut repris son souffle, après une longue minute, elle se tourna vers Rodolphus qui la regardait en souriant.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>-	Je savais qu’elle avait le sens du spectacle. Pauvre Dromeda qui a perdu sa pauvre Thelma, dit-elle en faisant une fausse moue triste.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Puis elle rit de plus belle, jusqu’à ce que son ventre lui fasse mal. Elle avait gagné.</em>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. Servilus</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Whitechapel, Londres, mars 1972.</p><p> </p><p>-	Joyeux anniversaire, joyeux anniversaire, joyeux anniversaire Arya, joyeux anniversaire !</p><p>Les quatre invités réunis dans le petit appartement de ville chantaient joyeusement la chanson traditionnelle pour célébrer les dix-neuf ans d’Arya McAdam, la jeune sang-mêlé qui avait partagé ses années à Poudlard avec le couple Tonks. Elle souffla ses bougies et regarda ses amis avec des yeux brillants.</p><p>-	Ça me fait tellement plaisir que vous soyez là… après ce qu’il s’est passé, j’ai longuement hésité à vous faire venir. Je ne voulais pas vous faire prendre de risque.</p><p>Andromeda lança un regard grave à Teddy. Le voisin moldu de leur amie avait disparu dans des circonstances mystérieuses la semaine dernière. La gazette du sorcier avait relaté l’événement en mentionnant un lien très probable avec l’Armée des Ténèbres.</p><p>-	Nous n’allions manquer ça pour rien au monde, Arya, répondit la jeune Tonks en posant une main réconfortante sur l’épaule de son amie. Et si on goûtait ce gâteau ?</p><p>En faisant cela, Andromeda en profita pour faire plus ample connaissance avec la nouvelle venue. Arya lui avait présentée comme étant Jane Haywood, une bonne amie qu’elle avait rencontrée sur le Chemin de Traverse et avec qui elle passait beaucoup de temps ces derniers mois.</p><p>-	Alors, Jane, que fais-tu dans la vie ? demanda Andromeda en prenant une bouchée de gâteau à la vanille.<br/>-	Je suis couturière, chez Madame Guipure. Vous devriez passer, un de ces jours.</p><p>Andromeda lui lança un petit sourire gêné. Druella l’emmenait souvent là-bas, avant qu’elle ne soit reniée de la famille Black.</p><p>-	Oui, ce serait une bonne idée.<br/>-	Tu verras, Jane est très douée avec ses mains, dit Arya en lançant un regard complice à son amie qui gloussa.<br/>-	Et toi, Pablo ? Comment ça se passe à St Oswald ?<br/>-	Oh tu sais, c’est moins calme que ce que l’on pourrait croire. Pas plus tard qu’hier, un de nos résidents a mit le feu à sa chambre en essayant de se faire du thé. Il a cent-dix ans, tu te rends compte ? C’était hilarant. Enfin, une fois que le feu était éteint, c’était hilarant.</p><p>Les amis rirent tous à l’anecdote de Pablo. Andromeda passait un bon moment. C’était rare, depuis plusieurs mois. Depuis qu’elle avait reçu le collier de Thelma, à vrai dire, elle n’avait pas baissé sa garde. Elle craignait qu’à tout moment, Bellatrix arrive chez elle et ne la tue ou pire : tue Teddy. Elle ignorait toujours comment son aînée s’était débrouillée pour trouver son adresse. Elle n’avait pas de preuve concrète que c’était Bellatrix Lestrange qui lui avait envoyé l’objet, mais elle connaissait sa sœur. Elle savait ce dont elle était capable. Elle était certaine que Bellatrix avait tué Thelma, et qu’elle avait pris le collier comme un trophée. Elle n’en avait parlé à personne, pas même à Teddy. Elle ne voulait pas qu’ils s’inquiètent. Tous avaient profondément aimé Thelma Jenkins. Ramener le sujet de sa mort ne ferait que les blesser un peu plus alors qu’ils essayaient de vivre normalement malgré le climat extrêmement anxiogène.<br/>Andromeda était seule avec ses tourments.<br/>Mais aujourd’hui, elle passait un bon moment. Elle chassa Thelma et Bellatrix de son esprit, et posa sa tête sur l’épaule de Teddy. Il faisait beau, l’odeur des bougies flottait encore dans les airs et les conversations de ses amis l’apaisaient. Elle ferma les yeux et savoura cet instant si précieux.</p><p> </p><p>****</p><p>-	La grosse Molly Weasley est encore enceinte, tu le savais ça ? fit Rodolphus qui entrait dans la bibliothèque.</p><p>Bellatrix était allongée en travers d’un grand fauteuil de cuir, la tête posée sur un accoudoir et les jambes balancées au dessus de l’autre. Elle tourna la tête en direction de son époux et fit une moue horrifiée.</p><p>-	La sœur Prewett, tu veux dire ? Elle a pas déjà eu un gosse juste après Poudlard elle ? Ew.<br/>-	Aux dernières nouvelles, elle s’est mariée avec le fils Weasley, donc ce n’est plus Prewett. Effectivement, ils ont déjà assuré leur descendance répugnante. Un garçon au nom ridicule de Will. Ou Bill. Je ne sais plus. <br/>-	Répugnant, répéta Bellatrix en faisait mine d’avoir un haut-le-cœur. On devrait tous les éliminer avant qu’ils ne continuent à se reproduire.<br/>-	Personnellement, je ne compte pas les approcher. Ils sont si sales, je crains d’attraper quelque maladie à leur contact. </p><p>Bellatrix explosa de rire.</p><p>-	Je crois que je n’ai jamais vu un Weasley avec un vêtement neuf. Quel gâchis. Une famille entière de sang-pur. Peu importe, j’ai bon espoir que leur sale lignée soit bientôt éteinte. Mon Maître ne laissera jamais des individus dans leur genre polluer notre monde.<br/>-	Notre Maître, la corrigea Rodolphus en fronçant les sourcils.<br/>-	Ouais, ouais.</p><p>La brune se leva et s’étira. Elle avait passé la dernière heure dans une position peu confortable, ne trouvant pas la force de bouger. Elle pensa à Lord Voldemort. Il ne s’était plus rien passé depuis la dernière fois. Elle avait continué à assister aux réunions et de le servir comme toujours. Rien n’avait changé. Elle devrait être heureuse que le petit événement n’ai pas installé un malaise constant, mais était déçue que son Maître n’ait pas changé d’avis. Il lui avait dit que cela n’arriverai plus, et avait tenu sa parole. Elle aurait souhaité qu’il lui ait menti.</p><p>-	Tu penses encore à Helena, parfois ?</p><p>Rodolphus écarquilla les yeux puis déglutit et fixa le sol. Il avait connu Helena Sokolov lorsqu’il était en troisième année à Poudlard et que ses parents, Rabastan et lui avaient séjourné en Russie pour les vacances de Noël. Le père de la fille, Aleksei Sokolov, était un vieil ami d’Arsenius. Ils étaient allés le voir dans son duplex à Moscou, et là, Rodolphus avait vu Helena. Elle était installée devant une harpe enchantée et l’écoutait l’air rêveur. Elle portait une longue robe d’hiver blanche, et ses longs cheveux blonds avait été laissé lâches sur son dos étroit. Quand le jeune Lestrange avait croisé son regard bleu azur, il était immédiatement tombé amoureuse de cette beauté scandinave.<br/>Mais cela faisait des années, il ne l’avait revu que deux fois depuis, et la dernière fois avait été en 1969, quelques mois avant ses fiançailles avec Bellatrix. Cette dernière fois, Helena lui avait dit qu’elle s’était mariée avec un ami de Durmstrang. Il avait eu le cœur brisé pendant longtemps. Mais maintenant…</p><p>-	Non. Je ne pense plus à elle depuis longtemps. Helena était mon premier amour, mais pas mon dernier.<br/>-	Oh. Je vois. Ok.<br/>-	Pourquoi cette question ?<br/>-	Simple curiosité, vraiment. Je n’ai jamais vu la fille, mais je me souviens des étoiles dans tes yeux lorsque tu m’as parlé d’elle sur la plage en Normandie.<br/>-	Tu aimerais y retourner ? demanda Rodolphus avec un sourire.<br/>-	Peut-être un jour, répondit Bellatrix en lui adressant un clin d’œil. Mais nous avons mieux à faire pour l’instant. Nous devons servir notre Maître. Une guerre se dessine à l’horizon. Quand elle explosera, nous combattrons pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Et quand nous aurons vaincu, toi et moi ; nous pourrons penser à la France, à l’Italie et à tous les voyages du Monde. Un jour, Dolph, la Grande Bretagne sera pure et nous serons libre de faire tout ce que nous voudrons.<br/>-	Tu sais motiver les troupes, Bella. Je n’ai jamais eu tant envie de me battre.</p><p>Bellatrix gloussa et ébouriffa les cheveux de Rodolphus avant de se diriger vers la sortie.</p><p>-	Bella ?</p><p>Elle s’arrêta et tendit l’oreille.</p><p>-	Quand tout sera fini… tu penses que…<br/>-	Je ne suis pas faite pour être mère, Dolph. Tu n’es mon époux que sur le papier, ne m’oblige pas à te le rappeler.<br/>-	Oui, oui, tu as raison.<br/>-	Tu es mon ami, Dolph.</p><p>Elle fit un pas de plus vers la porte avant de s’arrêter à nouveau.</p><p>-	Tu sais si…enfin s’il arrivait que tu fréquentes d’autres sorcières…je…je ne t’en tiendrais pas rigueur, tu comprends. Beaucoup de couple de sang-pur ont des arrangements du genre donc…tu es libre de faire ce que tu veux. Tant que tu restes discret, bien entendu.<br/>-	Quelle diplomatie, Bella. Je suis impressionné vraiment, et merci mais…je n’ai pas envie d’être avec une autre sorcière.<br/>-	Je te dis juste : la fidélité n’est pas une nécessité dans ce couple. Fais ce que tu veux de cette information. Ok ?<br/>-	Ok Bella.<br/>-	Ok Dolph.</p><p>Elle lui adressa un petit sourire avant de disparaître. Rodolphus sentit son cœur se serrer. Il détestait la façon dont il aimait Bellatrix. Au début, ils ne se supportaient pas. Mais au fur et à mesure, ils étaient devenus amis. Seulement, les sentiments du jeune sorcier avaient évolué bien plus vite que ceux de son épouse et, maintenant, il n’y avait pas de retour en arrière. Un mari qui est amoureux de son épouse, en voilà une idée saugrenue.</p><p> </p><p>****</p><p> </p><p>Mai 1972, École de sorcellerie Poudlard, Écosse.</p><p>Narcissa et Lucius sortaient de leur cours de Défense contres les forces du Mal quand l’attention de la sorcière fut attirée par des voix au fond du couloir. Elle échangea un regard avec le jeune Malefoy et tous deux se précipitèrent vers la dispute apparente.</p><p>-	Laissez le tranquille !</p><p>Lily Evans se tenait entre Severus Rogue, qui ramassait des cahiers tombés à terre, et James Potter et Sirius.</p><p>-	Alors Servilus, on ne regarde pas où on va ? C’est à cause de tes cheveux gras qui te cachent la vue ? se moqua James, accompagné des rires de Sirius.<br/>-	Tu es complètement idiot, James, répliqua la belle Lily qui était rouge de colère.</p><p>Narcissa s’approcha de Sirius les points serrés.</p><p>-	Tu n’as pas mieux à faire que de t’en prendre à des gamins ?<br/>-	Depuis quand tu prends la défense des autres, petite Cissy ? Tu as ta propre voix maintenant que ta folle de sœur ne traîne plus dans les parages ?<br/>-	La ferme, Black, gronda Lucius derrière la blonde. Dégagez, tous. Si je vous reprends à importuner vos camarades, je ne manquerai pas de rapporter votre comportement à votre préfet.</p><p>Les deux jeunes garçons ricanèrent et leur lancèrent un regard arrogant avant de continuer leur chemin. Narcissa regarda Lily aider Severus à ramasser ses livres. Elle les rassembla d’un coup de baguette et les fit entrer dans le sac du jeune sorcier qui murmura un petit remerciement en gardant les yeux rivés au sol.</p><p>-	Merci pour votre aide, fit la jeune rousse.<br/>-	Ce n’est pas toi qu’on aidait, siffla Lucius. Severus est un première année de Serpentard. Nous n’allions pas assister à la scène sans rien faire.</p><p>Malefoy braqua son regard froid sur le jeune Severus.</p><p>-	Rogue, tu vas devoir apprendre à ne pas te laisser faire. Par tous les moyens, j’entends. Ces vaut riens n’ont pas à se comporter de la sorte. Notre maison ne compte pas de lâches, alors sois digne des valeurs de Serpentard. C’est la dernière fois que Narcissa et moi te venons en aide.<br/>-	Je n’ai pas de temps à accorder à ces individus méprisables, répondit Severus d’une voix très calme et dépoussiérant sa robe d’un revers de la main.</p><p>Il passa alors devant Narcissa et Lucius, laissant Lily seule derrière lui, sans lui accorder un regard. La blonde hocha la tête.</p><p>-	L’indifférence est le meilleur des mépris, dit-on. Allons Lucius, il est temps de rejoindre la Grande Salle. Les autres doivent déjà nous attendre.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. Le coffre-fort des Lestrange</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>21 juin 1972, Manoir Malefoy, Wiltshire.</p><p> </p><p>-	Maître ?</p><p>Bellatrix entra dans le bureau. Voldemort lui fit signe de s’asseoir dans le fauteuil de velours vert.</p><p>-	Bonsoir, Bellatrix.<br/>-	Bonsoir, Maître.</p><p>Voldemort observa sa servante dont la poitrine se soulevait au rythme rapide de sa respiration. Elle avait des petits yeux et des cheveux décoiffés. Il avait dû la réveiller. Cela lui importait peu. Il avait passé la journée à réfléchir à la mission qu’il s’apprêtait à lui confier. Il avait longuement hésité. Mais avait fini par prendre une décision.</p><p>-	Je vais avoir besoin de toi, Bellatrix, pour cacher un objet qui m’est extrêmement précieux.</p><p>La sorcière ne dit rien, mais redoubla d’attention.</p><p>-	Avant que je ne te dise de quoi il s’agit, j’ai besoin que tu maîtrises à la perfection le sortilège de duplication et le maléfice de flagrance.<br/>-	Bien, Maître, répondit Bellatrix en fronçant néanmoins les sourcils, perplexe.<br/>-	Tu n’en parleras à personne. Je n’accorde ma pleine confiance à nul autre que toi, alors ne me déçois pas.<br/>-	Mon Maître sait que vous décevoir est ma plus grande crainte. Je serai discrète, mon Seigneur.<br/>-	Hmm.</p><p>Il avait pris son corps une fois et l’avait immédiatement regretté. Bien sûr, il y avait pris du plaisir. Bellatrix était superbe, et elle l’adorait. Mais il s’était rendu compte que le geste était déplacé. Il ne pourrait pas recommencer, ce serait une idée de fou que d’entretenir une liaison avec sa servante. Elle n’était que cela. Sa servante, son esclave, son soldat.</p><p>Elle sentait la rose.</p><p>Il s’était habitué à son parfum. Elle venait si souvent dans son bureau qu’il n’avait nul autre choix que d’humer la délicate odeur chaque fois qu’elle effectuait à mouvement. Il appréciait ce parfum.</p><p>-	Y a-t-il autre chose dont vous vouliez me parler, mon Seigneur ?<br/>-	Non.</p><p>Il ne lui ordonna pourtant pas de partir, alors elle resta assise.</p><p>-	Y a-t-il quelque chose que je peux faire pour vous, mon Seigneur ? demanda la brune les yeux lourds de désir.<br/>-	Bellatrix, dit sèchement Voldemort. Non il n’y a rien que tu puisses faire. Rentre chez toi, et ne reviens que quand tu seras experte en ce que je t’ai demandé d’étudier.<br/>-	Bien, Maître.</p><p>Elle se leva alors et fit une profonde révérence avant de sortir. Voldemort ferma les yeux. Il pouvait percevoir les effluves de rose qui venaient jusqu’à lui. </p><p> </p><p>****</p><p>-	As-tu fait ce que je t’ai demandé ?<br/>-	Oui, mon Seigneur. J’ai étudié le sortilège de duplication et le maléfice de flagrance. Je suis capable de les lancer sans aucun problème.<br/>-	Hmm.</p><p>Elle était particulièrement belle ce jour là.</p><p>-	Maître, puis-je vous demander à quoi cela va servir ?<br/>-	Patience, Bellatrix. Suis-moi.</p><p>La sorcière obtempéra, et suivit son Maître à travers les longs couloirs du Manoir Malefoy, jusqu’au sous-sol. Là, il se dirigea vers une armoire d’où il sortit un coffre assez imposant. Il le posa au sol et pointa sa baguette dessus. Aussitôt, le couvercle de l’objet se souleva, dévoilant un second, puis un autre, et le suivant, fonctionnant ainsi durant de longues secondes. Enfin, il dévoila un petit objet brillant que Voldemort saisit. Il s’agissait d’une coupe dorée, pas très grande. Elle dégageait une énergie puissante, Bellatrix savait qu’elle était incrustée d’une magie extrêmement noire. Voldemort enveloppa la coupe dans un tissu et la tendit à la jeune brune en prenant une profonde inspiration comme s’il hésitait encore à lui confier l’objet.</p><p>-	J’ai besoin que tu places cela dans la chambre forte des Lestrange. Leur coffre, votre coffre, est le mieux protégé de toute la banque. Personne d’autre que toi et moi ne sera au courant de l’existence de cet objet dans le coffre. Néanmoins, je veux que tu appliques le sortilège de duplication et le maléfice de flagrance sur tout le contenu du coffre avant de protéger la coupe. Il est primordial que personne ne puisse l’approcher, tu comprends ?<br/>-	Oui, mon Seigneur.</p><p>Elle était si obéissante, si déterminée à le satisfaire. Voldemort sentit une décharge électrique lui traverser l’échine. Il passa doucement sa lèvre sur sa lèvre inférieure.</p><p>-	Bellatrix, s’il arrivait quelque chose à cette coupe, si tu échouais à la placer en sécurité, je veux que tu saches que je te tuerai de mes propres mains et que tu connaitras une souffrance dont tu ne soupçonnais même pas l’existence, dit-il d’une voix glaciale.<br/>-	Cela n’arrivera pas, Maître.<br/>-	Je sais, Bella.</p><p>****</p><p> </p><p>Bellatrix progressa sur le Chemin de Traverse jusqu’à arriver devant l’imposant bâtiment qu’était la banque des sorciers, Gringott. Le vacarme du dehors s’atténua lorsqu’elle entra dans le hall richement décoré et quasiment désert de la banque. Les gobelins tenaient les comptes derrières leurs bureaux, et il n’y avait que deux autres clients qui discutaient à voix basses avec leurs banquiers. Bellatrix se présenta devant l’office d’un gobelin qui ne prêta aucune attention à leur présence. La sorcière fit l’effort d’imaginer l’océan noir et silencieux pour dissiper sa nervosité.</p><p>-	Je dois me rendre dans ma chambre forte, dit-elle d’une voix haute.</p><p>Le gobelin leva les yeux de son parchemin et reconnu immédiatement la sorcière.</p><p>-	Madame Lestrange, bienvenue… nous avons eu une visite de monsieur Cygnus Black III dans la matinée… dit-il. </p><p>Bellatrix ne répondit rien, se fichant bien de savoir ce que son père faisait de ses journées.</p><p>-	Quel est l’objet de cette visite ?<br/>-	Un dépôt.<br/>-	Quel genre de dépôt ?<br/>-	Je doute que cela vous concerne, répondit sèchement Bellatrix.<br/>-	Madame Lestrange, je crains que cela me concerne. Le contenu de votre coffre est sous la responsabilité des gobelins, voyez-vous. C’est une question de formalité. Je ne pourrais pas vous laisser déposer quoi que ce soit si vous refusez de…<br/>-	C’est une relique familiale d’une grande valeur, le coupa Bellatrix. Nous avons pensé qu’il serait plus sage de la conserver dans notre coffre fort, avec toutes les attaques que nous connaissons en ce moment.<br/>-	Les attaques oui… articula lentement le gobelins en plissant les yeux. Bien. Madame Lestrange, je vais vous demander de bien vouloir signer ce formulaire, et de me soumettre votre baguette pour un relevé d’identité.</p><p>Il lui tendit un parchemin ainsi qu’une plume et elle lui tendit sa baguette à la forme si étrange. Puis, la sorcière suivit la petite créature disgracieuse jusqu’à un wagonnet qui les emmènerait aux galeries souterraines où se trouvaient les coffres. Une fois les passagers à l’intérieur du véhicule, celui-ci démarra et s’enfonça à toute alors dans les profondeurs de la banque. La chevelure folle de Bellatrix volait autour de son visage crispé. Bientôt, ils passèrent au travers d’une gigantesque cascade et le wagonnet plongea dans le vide avant de s’arrêter net devant une immense porte de fer. </p><p>La créature s’approcha de la porte et posa sa paume contre la surface ouvragée. Il y eu une dizaine de déclics et la porte s’ouvrit lentement, laissant apparaître un vaste sas. Le gobelin fit quelque pas puis se pencha pour saisir un objet qu’il secoua, provoquant un bruit insupportable. Bellatrix n’en cru pas ses yeux lorsque, en s’avançant, elle découvrit avec stupéfaction un immense dragon albinos enchainé au mur. L’animal majestueux semblait être dans une grande souffrance et poussait des cris déchirants alors que la sorcière et le gobelin s’avançaient prudemment vers une seconde porte, plus imposante encore que la première. La petite créature tendit l’espère de tambourin à Bellatrix en lui ordonnant de continuer à le secouer.</p><p>-	Il a été dressé pour assimiler ce son à la souffrance, dit-il en posant sa paume sur la seconde porte.<br/>-	Brillant…répondit Bellatrix dans un souffle.</p><p>La porte s’ouvrit et le gobelin prit le relais avec le tambourin, laissant Bellatrix pénétrer dans la chambre forte. Elle observa la quantité d’or gargantuesque qui remplissait le coffre des Lestrange. N’importe qui aurait été époustouflé devant pareille richesse, mais la jeune sorcière resta de marbre. La fortune de ses parents était très similaire à celle de sa belle-famille, aussi ce qu’elle voyait était pour elle un spectacle très commun. Néanmoins, elle était nerveuse lorsqu’elle sortit la coupe du tissu dans lequel elle était enveloppée. Elle la caressa du bout des doigts et sentit son cœur battre fort dans sa poitrine alors qu’elle réalisait l’honneur que c’était d’avoir été choisie pour une mission qui semblait aussi importante. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui faisait confiance, il lui avait dit lui-même.<br/>Elle jeta la coupe au fond du coffre et se concentra en closant ses paupières alors qu’elle levait sa baguette. </p><p>-	<em>Gemino<em>, murmura-t-elle alors.</em></em></p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Elle répéta plusieurs fois la formule du sortilège de duplication à voix basse avant de lancer la malédiction qui provoquerait des brûlures au contact de chacun des objets se trouvant dans la chambre. Quand elle estima qu’elle avait assez renforcé la protection du coffre, elle tourna les talons et rejoint le gobelin.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>-	C’est bon, dit-elle sèchement.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>La créature referma alors la porte, utilisant les mêmes procédés auxquels il avait eu recours pour l’ouvrir, et ils quittèrent rapidement les souterrains.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Quand elle sortit de la banque, Bellatrix prit une grande bouffée d’air frais et aborda son plus grand sourire. Ce dernier ne s’élargit qu’un peu plus quand elle croisa un auror à l’air maussade et pensa qu’il était hilarant de savoir qu’il avait une mangemort sous les yeux et qu’il n’était pas le moins du monde au courant. Elle ne put s’empêcher de sautiller sur place tant elle était euphorique. Son Maitre allait être fier d’elle, elle avait réussi sa mission sans éveiller le moindre soupçon. La coupe était en sécurité. Désormais, il fallait l’en informer. Elle transplana sans plus attendre au Manoir Malefoy.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>****</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>-	Maître, le coupe est en sécurité dans notre chambre forte.<br/>-	Les gobelins ont posé des questions ? Combien ont vu la coupe ?<br/>-	Un seul, je lui ai dit que c’était une relique de famille de grande valeur et que nous estimions préférable qu’elle soit protégée à l’intérieur du coffre, mon Seigneur.<br/>-	Bien.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Le mage noir leva la main et fit léviter un livre de sa bibliothèque jusqu’à Bellatrix. Elle pensa qu’elle ne se lasserait jamais de voir son Maître utiliser la magie sans l’aide d’une baguette. C’était extrêmement rare chez les sorciers, et cela nécessitait une grande puissance magique.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>-	Je veux que tu lises cet ouvrage, Bellatrix.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Elle prit alors le livre dans ses mains, délicatement, comme s’il s’agissait de la chose la plus précieuse du monde. Elle en lu le titre : « Maîtrise des arts obscurs et techniques de combat ». Le grimoire était visiblement ancien ; sa couverture était usée et il était poussiéreux.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>-	C’est un livre interdit, Maître, nota la sorcière.<br/>-	Si cela te pose problème je peux peut-être le donner à quelqu’un qui en aura une meilleure utilité dans ce cas.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Cela ne posait bien entendu aucun problème à Bellatrix qui avait étudié la magie noire dès son plus jeune âge, comme la majorité des enfants issus de familles de sang pur.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>-	Maître, je suis sûre que j’en aurais une très grande utilité. Je vous remercie infiniment et je lirai cet ouvrage au plus vite. Je vous le rapporterai dès que…<br/>-	Tu peux le garder.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Bellatrix resta bouche bée en sentit ses joues rougir.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>-	Merci, Maître, dit-elle sincèrement.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Elle l’observa alors avec attention. Il était dos à elle, debout devant son bureau en chêne. Ses mains étaient posées à plat sur la table, il était parfaitement immobile, comme une statue. Sa longue robe de sorcier était sombre et contrastait avec la pâleur surnaturelle de sa peau. La sorcière se demanda s’il avait une maladie qui était la cause de ce teint étrange. L’homme était totalement chauve, et des longues cicatrices barraient sa chair ça et là. Peut-être étaient-elles dues à des combats qu’il aurait autrefois menés. Bellatrix ne pouvait pas voir son visage, mais elle en connaissait les moindres détails. Elle savait que, par endroit, sa peau semblait avoir fondu comme de la cire. Elle savait aussi que cela terrorisait sa jeune sœur Narcissa qui trouvait le mage noir absolument hideux. Mais Bellatrix, elle, était étrangement attirée par Lord Voldemort. Elle l’avait été dès qu’elle avait posé les yeux sur lui. Peut-être était-ce en raison du pouvoir immense qu’il dégageait, peut-être avait-elle simplement des goûts peu communs. Elle même en ignorait la raison. Ce qu’elle savait, c’est qu’elle ne pouvait vivre sans lui désormais. Qu’elle soit sa maitresse, sa servante ou son soldat lui importait peu : elle voulait le servir et le voir monter au pouvoir. Elle était prête à tout pour cela.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Lord Voldemort sembla alors sentir le poids du regard de la sorcière sur lui car il se retourna brusquement et braqua à son tour son regard sur la sorcière qui fixa immédiatement le sol.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Il scruta longuement son visage ciselé. Il était étrangement dur et doux à la fois. Elle avait hérité des gènes des Black, et ceux-là lui allaient à ravir. Il préférait largement sa crinière brune jamais coiffée à la chevelure blonde disciplinée qu’avait sa jeune sœur. Il aimait sa taille fine, sa poitrine menue et ses lèvres pleines. Il avait aimé la voir tuer et torturer ses ennemis en tenue de combat, et il avait aimé la voir à genoux devant lui en tenue d’Eve. Elle était utile, de toutes les façons que l’on puisse imaginer. Et aujourd’hui, sans lui poser de question, elle avait mis la coupe d’Helga Poufsouffle dans la chambre forte des Lestrange. Cette coupe qu’il avait dérobé à Hepzibah Smith il y a seize ans de cela pour la transformer en horcruxe, le deuxième d’une longue série. Sans le savoir, Bellatrix avait transporté et caché une partie de l’âme de Lord Voldemort. Pas une seule seconde elle n’avait remis son ordre en doute. Elle avait obéi, comme elle le faisait toujours. Le mage noir aimait cela chez elle ; son obéissance à toute épreuve. Avec n’importe qui, elle était dure et indomptable. Pas avec lui, pas avec son Maître. Elle était toujours douce et soumise quand il était en sa présence. Il aimait cela. Il aimait la façon dont Bellatrix l’aimait. Il se sentait encore plus puissant quand elle était dans les parages. Il aimait cela.<br/>Lord Voldemort sentit son corps prendre vie. Elle ne pouvait pas rester là. Si elle restait une seule seconde de plus…</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>-	Rentre chez toi, siffla Voldemort d’une voix glaciale. Nous en avons fini pour aujourd’hui.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Bellatrix sembla surprise par la dureté de son ordre, mais obtempéra immédiatement. Elle fit une profonde révérence et parti, l’air grave. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Cela ne devait plus arriver. Il lui avait dit que cela n’arriverait plus. Alors pourquoi Lord Voldemort désirait-il toujours autant sa servante ?</em>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0033"><h2>33. Salem</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>5 juillet 1972, Manoir Black, Wiltshire.</p><p> </p><p>Narcissa caressa du bout des doigts l’immense collection de livre de son père. C’était étrange, d’être à nouveau seule. Elle venait d’achever sa sixième année à Poudlard, la première sans aucune de ses sœurs à croiser dans les couloirs ou dans la Salle Commune de Serpentard. Mais elle avait toujours été entourée de ses amies à l’école. Ici, dans le grand manoir de ses parents, elle n’avait personne. Druella était très solitaire et passait son temps dans la serre au fond du jardin à s’occuper de ses plantes. Cygnus était toujours en déplacement professionnel. Andromeda était partie vivre avec son moldu d’époux et Bellatrix… Merlin seul savait ce que faisait l’aînée des sœurs Black de ses journées. Narcissa préférait ne pas y penser.<br/>
Le regard de la blonde s’arrêta sur un livre qu’elle reconnut immédiatement. Elle le dégagea de l’étagère sur laquelle il était posé et observa la couverture. « Contes et récits de Salem ». Un léger sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres alors qu’un souvenir se formait dans son esprit.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Trois petites filles étaient assises en tailleur sur un large tapis vert émeraude, devant une grande femme blonde installée sur un sofa de la même couleur. La plus âgée des enfants, une fillette d’une dizaine d’années aux folles boucles brunes, faisait signe à sa cadette de se taire. La plus jeune, une blonde qui ressemblait énormément à la mère, attendait avec impatience. La femme devant elles ouvrit un livre qu’elle posa sur ses genoux, et haussa une paire de lunettes fines sur son nez droit.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-	Alors les filles, l’une d’entre vous pourrait-elle me rappeler où nous nous en étions arrêtés dans les Contes et Récits de Salem ?<br/>
-	Mère, nous venions de terminer l’histoire d’Abigail Hobbs et la façon dont son père a manipulé le juge pour lui éviter la peine de mort avec le sortilège de l’Imperium, répondit la cadette.<br/>
-	Merci Andromeda. Alors voyons voir… voilà. Aujourd’hui, nous allons découvrir la triste histoire de la famille Good.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>La petite blonde ouvrit grand ses yeux émerveillés. Elle adorait quand sa mère les rassemblait pour leur lire des histoires, et elle aimait particulièrement celles qui tournaient autour des procès de Salem. Druella se racla la gorge et commença.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-	« Sarah et William Good vivaient paisiblement dans la ville de Salem, aux États-Unis. Ils avaient une fille, l’enfant la plus adorable que vous puissiez rencontrer, qui s’appelait Dorothy. La petite et sa mère pratiquaient la magie. Le père n’en savait rien, ignorant que sa femme était douée de pouvoirs qu’elle avait transmis à Dorothy. Un jour, deux femmes moldues, leurs voisines, allèrent au juge en criant « sorcières, meurtrières, qu’elles soient arrêtées et exécutées ! ». Les femmes n’avaient aucune preuve mais affirmaient avoir été soumise à l’emprise d’un sortilège de Sarah et qu’elles avaient vu la petite parler avec un serpent. C’est sans aucune défense que la mère et l’enfant furent arrêtées et jetées en prison. Dorothy, qui n’avait passé que quatre innocentes années sur Terre, ne revit plus jamais sa mère. Sarah fut pendue sur la place publique, n’ayant commis que le crime d’être différente de ses voisines. Nul ne sût ce qu’il advint de la petite Dorothy, qui jamais ne ressortit de la prison dans laquelle les moldus l’avaient enfermée. »<br/>
-	C’est horrible ! s’écria la blonde les larmes aux yeux.<br/>
-	Oui, Cissy. C’est horrible. C’est pour cela qu’il est de notre devoir de continuer à raconter ces histoires. Pour ne pas oublier. Pour se rappeler de la façon dont notre peuple a autrefois été traité, avant que le Code international du Secret Magique ne soit signé en 1689 et que nous soyons obligés de vivre cachés. Quelqu’un peut me dire ce qu’est alors la morale de cette histoire ?<br/>
-	Il faut tuer les moldus avant qu’ils ne nous tuent ! répondit l’aînée avec véhémence.<br/>
-	Non, Bella, répondit la mère en riant doucement. Pas exactement.<br/>
-	Il faut se méfier des moldus car ils ne nous accepteront jamais. C’est pour cela que nous, les sangs-purs, nous refusons de nous en approcher : ce sont des êtres inférieurs qui évoluent perpétuellement dans la haine de l’autre.<br/>
-	Exactement, Narcissa. Les filles, je crois que votre jeune sœur vient de vous donner une leçon. Prenez exemple, voulez-vous ?<em></em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Narcissa essuya une larme qui avait coulé sur sa joue. Jamais ses sœurs et elles ne seraient de nouveau réunies. Elle se demandait si Andromeda se rappelait de ses histoires, de tous ces récits sinistres qui retraçaient l’histoire de leurs ancêtres. Si c’était le cas, que sa sœur se rappelait de tout cela, comment pouvait-elle apprécier ces créatures ? Les chasses aux sorcières à travers le monde avait fait des milliers de morts parmi les leurs. Des femmes et des enfants innocentes avaient perdu la vie injustement, sans jamais avoir le droit à une défense. Les moldus les haïssaient. Si les sorciers n’avaient pas choisi de vivre dans l’ombre pour se protéger, ils auraient continué de subir les persécutions de leurs voisins. Ce qui arrivait en ce moment, ce que faisaient les mangemorts, n’était qu’une façon légitime de faire payer aux moldus leurs crimes passés…enfin, c’est ce dont Narcissa essayait de se convaincre.<br/>
La benjamine Black reposa le livre sur l’étagère de la grande bibliothèque. Elle pensa à Lucius, qui lui avait fait part de son désir de devenir mangemort une fois leur dernière année d’études terminée. Elle avait beau être entièrement d’accord avec les idées sur la pureté du sang que promouvait le Seigneur des Ténèbres, les disparitions auxquelles il était lié lui faisait froid dans le dos. C’était une chose de lui reléguer des informations sur ce qui se passait à Poudlard, c’en était une autre de tuer en son nom. Narcissa n’arrivait pas à imaginer son cher Lucius utiliser un impardonnable pour ôter la vie à quelqu’un, même s’il s’agissait d’un sang de bourbe ou d’un traitre à son sang. Plus encore, elle craignait qu’il ne lui arrive quelque chose. S’il entrait dans les ordres de Lord Voldemort, il pourrait être abattu par un auror. Il pourrait aussi être tué par la main de son propre Maître, s’il le décevait. La blonde frissonna d’effroi puis tenta de se rassurer. Jamais Lucius ne serait assez sot pour s’enfoncer trop profondément dans le mouvement. S’il venait à devenir mangemort, il aurait assez de jugeote pour rester le plus à l’écart possible, Narcissa en était certaine. Il ne ferait pas la même erreur que Bellatrix.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>****</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>-	Un, deux, trois, un, deux, trois. Allons, allons, soyez plus gracieuse mademoiselle Brythe. Vous vous déplacez comme un singe avec un cul de jatte.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Bellatrix tenait fermement sa cavalière qui tremblait de peur dans ses bras. Elle avait amené une jeune sang-mêlé et son moldu de père dans les cachots du Château Lestrange. Lord Voldemort avait commandé leur exécution, mais il n’en avait pas précisé les modalités. Et aujourd’hui, son plus loyal soldat était d’humeur joueuse.<br/>
Monsieur Brythe, un vieil homme d’origine modeste, regardait avec horreur sa fille aux mains de leur gêolier, incapable de lui venir en aide. Bellatrix avait enchaîné le père de famille au mur avant d’allumer un tourne disque pour jouer un air de valse.<br/>
Joanne Brythe sanglottait en silence. Ses yeux étaient rouges et son nez coulait. Elle s’efforçait de rester debout et de suivre les pas de Bellatrix qui se mouvait avec facilité face à elle, malgré la douleur qu’elle ressentait encore dans tout son corps.<br/>
Bellatrix leur avait infligé le sortilège de torture avant de décider qu’il était temps pour tous les trois de se détendre un peu. Désormais, elle semblait s’impatienter face au manque d’entrain de Joanne. D’un seul coup, elle lâcha la main de la jeune sorcière et la poussa violemment au sol.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>-	Je me suis démenée pour vous mettre à l’aise ! J’ai fait amené mon propre tourne-disque ici pour que nous puissions écouter un peu de bonne musique et vous ne faites aucun effort, aucun !</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Elle cracha au visage de Joanne et fit volte face pour menacer le père avec sa baguette.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>-	Toi ! Debout !</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>L’homme essaya tant bien que mal de se lever.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>-	Endoloris ! Endoloris !</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Bellatrix tremblait de plaisir devant le père qui se tordait de douleur sous le regard effaré de sa fille qui sanglotait de plus belle.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>-	Pitié…pitié…je vous en supplie, épargnez-le ! Tuez-moi si vous le voulez mais laissez-le vivre, je vous en supplie ! Il est innocent ! hurlait Joanne Brythe.<br/>
-	Innocent ? rétorqua Bellatrix avant d’exploser d’un rire cruel qui résonna entre les murs froids du cachot. Personne, n’est innocent, ma douce Joanne.<br/>
-	Je vous en supplie…<br/>
-	La ferme ! Tais-toi, silencio !</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Le sortilège scella définitivement les lèvres de la pauvre prisonnière qui continuait désespérement d’ouvrir la bouche sans qu’aucun son n’en sorte, assistant impuissante au sinistre spectacle. Devant elle, son père convulsait sous la douleur ; des filets de bave coulant le long de sa mâchoire, les yeux révulsés, le crâne cognant violemment contre le sol. Puis, il ne fit plus aucun mouvement. Seule sa poitrine se soulevait de façon presque imperceptible, montrant que l’homme était encore en vie.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>-	Tu vas danser maintenant ? fit Bellatrix à la sorcière avec un grand sourire, tandis que l’air de valse continuait doucement d’être joué derrière elles.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>****</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>-	Bellatrix, ma chère, reprendrez-vous un peu de thé ? demanda Druella à son aînée qui était enfoncée dans sa chaise et tournait sa cuillère dans sa tasse de porcelaine l’air absent.<br/>
-	Hein ?<br/>
-	On ne dit pas « hein » on dit « pardon », dit Narcissa qui venait de s’asseoir en face de sa sœur.<br/>
-	La ferme, Cissy.<br/>
-	Les filles… menaça Cygnus.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Bellatrix et Rodolphus avaient été invités à prendre le thé chez les parents de la sorcière. Cette dernière regrettait déjà d’avoir accepté l’invitation.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>-	Je veux bien une autre tasse, mère, répondit finalement la brune.<br/>
-	Il paraît que la cousine de Brienne Abbot et son père ont disparu, dit Druella. Vous savez, cette enfant illégitime que Vera a eu avec un moldu… je ne me souviens jamais de leur nom. Ça avait été un scandale à l’époque… Oh, ça m’échappe vraiment, Cygnus, voyez-vous de qui je parle ?<br/>
-	Les Brythe, répondit-il les dents serrées.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Bellatrix fixa intensément le vide, se concentrant pour ne pas laisser son amusement transparaitre sur son visage. Elle dû se mordre la lèvre pour ne pas rire, et eu encore plus de mal à se contenir quand elle croisa le regard de Rodolphus. Son époux l’avait rejoint dans les cachots la veille, pour lui donner un coup de main avec les prisonniers.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>-	Mère a employé un professeur particulier pour que je puisse prendre de l’avance sur le programme, déclara Narcissa pour dissiper le malaise ambiant. Je suis sûre que j’aurais d’aussi bons résultats que toi à mes ASPIC.<br/>
-	L’espoir est une bonne chose, j’imagine, répondit Bellatrix avec un sourire narquois.<br/>
-	Vous savez, Bella, votre sœur est très douée à l’école. Il n’est nul besoin de la railler ainsi. Ce n’est pas parce qu’elle n’aime pas se battre qu’elle n’est pas bonne élève. Elle est sage et ne se fait pas remarquer, croyez-le ou non ; c’est une bonne chose.<br/>
-	Sûrement, répondit simplement la brune en enfournant un sablé dans sa bouche.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Druella soupira et but une longue gorgée de thé brûlant.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>-	Votre cousin Sirius, d’après ce que j’ai entendu, a couvert les murs de sa chambre d’affiches aux couleurs de Gryffondor. Walburga a été incapable de les arracher tant elles étaient bien collées. Il lui en fait voir de toutes les couleurs.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>La femme essayait de garder un visage impassible, mais Bellatrix savait très bien que sa mère était amusée par la situation. Leur tante Walburga n’avait jamais manqué de lui faire une réflexion quant à l’éducation de Bellatrix. Maintenant, c’était elle qui faisait les frais du tempérament de son fils aîné.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>-	C’est mérité. Pour les deux, c’est mérité. Sirius n’est pas digne d’être à Serpentard, et Walburga n’a que ce qu’elle mérite avec un fils pareil.<br/>
-	Bellatrix, gronda Cygnus.<br/>
-	Dites-moi que je me trompe, père, dites-le ! Ha ! Voilà. J’ai raison. Walburga est une vieille pie, et tout cela lui pendait au nez.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Tout à coup, Bellatrix ressentit une douleur fulgurante sur son avant bras. Elle leva les yeux en direction de Rodolphus et, à la grimace qu’il faisait, elle sut qu’il avait également été appelé par leur Maître.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>-	Père, mère, Cissy, merci pour le thé. Dolph et moi devons y aller, maintenant. Ne nous reverrons plus tard.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Sans plus attendre, le couple quitta le manoir Black. Quand ils arrivèrent dans la cour du Manoir Malefoy, Bellatrix ne put s’empêcher de sourire à la vue des paons albinos d’Abraxas. L’homme avait vraiment un goût pour le luxe tout à fait indécent.<br/>
Les deux sorciers entrèrent dans l’imposante demeure et s’empressèrent de gagner la salle où avaient lieu les réunions. Une vingtaine de mangemort était déjà présente, le couple salua plusieurs d’entre eux. Bellatrix fut ravie de voir qu’il y avait une place libre juste à côté du siège de son Maître qui n’était pas encore là. Elle s’y assit aussitôt, le cœur battant. Tout le monde sembla s’apercevoir de son manège, mais elle n’y prêta pas attention, trop contente de pouvoir être si proche du Seigneur des Ténèbres.<br/>
D’autres arrivèrent et, bientôt, la salle fut pleine. Le brouhaha qui s’était installé cessa immédiatement lorsque Lord Voldemort fit son entrée. Il se dirigea d’un pas souple vers son siège en bout de table, sa robe fluide voltant derrière lui. Bellatrix frissonna quand il prit place à côté d’elle. Un silence pesant s’installa.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>-	Nous avons de bonnes nouvelles aujourd’hui… Yaxley, dis à nos amis où nous en sommes avec les loups-garoux.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>L’homme se racla la gorge et hocha la tête.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>-	Mon Seigneur, après avoir suivi vos excellents conseils, nous avons offert une centaine de gallions à chaque loup-garou qui acceptait d’œuvrer pour notre cause. Nous comptons aujourd’hui vingt bêtes qui obéissent à un loup dénommé Fenrir Greyback, qui est entièrement à vos ordres, Maître.<br/>
-	Bien, bien… dit Voldemort de sa voix aigüe. Les Lestrange, comment se porte notre chère famille Brythe ?<br/>
-	Père et fille n’ont jamais été plus calmes, mon Seigneur, répondit Bellatrix avec un sourire malicieux.<br/>
-	Nous les avons tués hier, dans l’après-midi, Maître, ajouta Rodolphus.<br/>
-	Très bien… Bella vu le sourire que tu abordes, je ne crois pas me tromper en pensant que leur mort n’a pas été aussi rapide que ce que ton époux laisse entendre.<br/>
-	Mon Seigneur, j’ai torturé la sang-de-bourbe et son père avant d’entamer une valse avec elle. Ce serait mentir que de vous dire qu’elle était bonne danseuse. Elle a été sévèrement punie pour ses faux-pas.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Des rires s’élevèrent dans l’assemblée, et Bellatrix bomba le torse, fière de son anecdote. Un léger sourire orna les lèvres de Lord Voldemort, qui regarda sa servante du coin de l’œil. Il l’observa un instant, juste assez longtemps pour que ses mangemorts remarquent son geste, puis détourna le regard d’un air las.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>-	Nous allons cesser les attaques pendant un moment, le temps que nos amis sorciers puissent réfléchir aux choix qui finira par s’imposer à eux. Notre but n’est pas d’éradiquer la communauté magique de Grande-Bretagne, n’est-ce pas ? Nous voulons simplement qu’ils entendent raison. Nous voulons simplement que notre société soit protégée des indésirables et que moi, votre Maître, dirige le pays et lui insuffle la puissance d’antan, celle que nous avions avant que le sang-moldu infeste nos familles. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Un murmure d’approbation suivit ses propos. La respiration de Bellatrix s’accéléra. Il était si puissant, si impressionnant. Nul n’était plus à même de redresser ce pays que lui, le grand Lord Voldemort.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>-	Débrouillez-vous pour rallier d’autres sorciers à notre cause. Restez discrets, mais soyez efficaces. Notre mouvement est chaque jour un peu plus solide. Quand la guerre éclatera réellement, nous serons plus que prêts. Disposez maintenant.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>La masse compacte de mangemorts se dirigea vers la sortie. Bellatrix allait se lever quand une main agrippa son poignet.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>-	Pas toi, Bella, fit Voldemort d’une voix douce.</em>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>L'histoire de Sarah et Dorothy Good est basée sur des faits réels. Mère et fille figurent réellement parmi les victimes des procès de Salem qui se sont déroulés aux Etats-Unis à la fin du XVIIème siècle. La petite Dorothy a été la plus jeune détenue à être accusée de sorcellerie. Elle n'avait que quatre ans.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0034"><h2>34. Alètheia Selwyn</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Son souffle était encore court quand Bellatrix rajusta sa robe. Voldemort n’avait pas tenu sa parole. Il ne s’était pas contenté d’une seule fois. La sorcière aurait dû s’en vouloir d’avoir ainsi fait mentir son Maître, mais elle en était incapable. Elle était trop heureuse d’avoir été une nouvelle fois digne des faveurs du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il était parti à la seconde même où l’affaire avait prit fin, laissant sa maîtresse seule et haletante.<br/>Bellatrix, une fois rhabillée correctement, transplana au Château Lestrange. Elle alla directement dans la cuisine, étant affamée. Elle y trouva Mérida, assise sur une chaise, le visage grave. Tout en se servant une part de tarte, elle demanda à sa belle-mère ce qui n’allait pas.</p><p>-	C’est terrible Bellatrix, terrible, répondit Mérida d’une voix blanche. La jeune Alètheia Selwyn a disparu.<br/>-	Selwyn ? Ils font partie des Vingt-huit Sacrés, cela n’a aucun sens.<br/>-	Bien sûr que cela n’a aucun sens ! Ce n’est qu’une enfant, une si douce enfant…<br/>-	Ne peut-il pas s’agir d’une fugue ?<br/>-	C’est ce à quoi j’ai d’abord pensé, mais la mère de l’enfant m’a assuré que c’était impossible. Alètheia est une jeune fille très calme, très sage… elle n’aurait jamais fait quelque chose de la sorte.<br/>-	Oh… étrange.</p><p>En vérité, Bellatrix n’était pas plus alarmée que cela. Les Selwyn étaient des sangs purs respectables, l’un d’eux était même au service du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Jamais leur Maître n’aurait commandé l’exécution d’un enfant de sang pur, et surtout pas un Selwyn.<br/>Tout à coup, sa respiration s’arrêta. Son Maître ne pouvait pas être à l’origine de la disparition. Ses ennemis en revanche n’avaient jamais vraiment contre-attaqué. Peut être qu’il s’agissait là d’un message que les traîtres essayaient de faire passer à l’armée des Ténèbres. Après tout, tous soupçonnaient les familles nobles de faire partie des mangemorts, et leurs noms de familles étaient de notoriété publique. Il suffisait de choisir une cible suffisamment importante pour que l’attention du Seigneur des Ténèbres soit captée. S’il s’avérait que la jeune Alètheia Selwyn avait bien été enlevée par un ou plusieurs ennemis, alors l’affaire était bien plus grave qu’elle ne laissait paraître. Elle devait immédiatement prévenir son Maître.</p><p>-	Je dois y aller. Désolée pour la petite. Je suis sûre qu’elle sera rapidement retrouvée saine et sauve.</p><p>Mérida lui lança un regard triste et se moucha bruyamment tandis que Bellatrix tournait les talons pour transplaner à nouveau au Manoir Malefoy.</p><p> </p><p>****</p><p> </p><p>Les points de Bellatrix tambourinaient sur la porte du bureau qu’occupait habituellement son Maître. Aucune réponse. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure, ne sachant que faire, et s’assit au sol. Elle savait qu’elle pouvait l’appeler en touchant la marque sur son avant-bras, mais craignait trop de l’interrompre dans quelque chose de plus important. Alors, elle attendit devant son bureau, immobile et en silence. Après une longue heure, le mage noir apparu au bout du couloir. La sorcière se leva aussitôt et fit une profonde révérence.</p><p>-	Je n’ai pas le temps pour ce genre de choses, Bella, tu as déjà eu ta dose ce matin, dit Voldemort avec un léger sourire au coin des lèvres.<br/>-	Maître, je n’oserai pas vous…enfin…je viens vous voir parce que…</p><p>Il passa devant elle et entra dans son bureau, laissant la porte ouverte. Il fit signe à Bellatrix de venir s’asseoir et referma la pièce.</p><p>-	Continue.<br/>-	J’ai appris par madame Lestrange que la jeune Alètheia Selwyn avait disparu.<br/>-	Hmm. Dommage.<br/>-	Maître, j’ai pensé qu’il pourrait s’agir de représaille de la part de nos ennemis. C’est pour cela que je suis venue vous voir. Je ne veux pas que la communauté de sang-pur cesse de nous soutenir par crainte d’être attaquée en retour. Je sais que les soupçons visent déjà grand nombre d’entre nous, Maître. Mais ce n’était jusque là que des mots dans le vide, sans aucune répercussion.<br/>-	Nous n’avons aucune preuve pour l’instant qu’il s’agit d’un enlèvement calculé par nos ennemis. Mais tu as eu raison de venir m’en parler, Bellatrix, et je dois avouer que je suis impressionné par ta capacité de réflexion. En effet, nos ennemis pourraient commencer à agir violemment et s’en prendre aux sorciers les plus précieux. Je prêterai une oreille attentive à cette affaire. Si tu as quelques nouvelles, je veux que tu viennes immédiatement me voir, comme tu l’as si bien fait aujourd’hui.<br/>-	Je vous tiendrai au courant, Maître.<br/>-	Bien, Bella. Autre chose ?<br/>-	Non, Maître.</p><p>Les deux se regardèrent un moment, sans bouger. On ne pouvait entendre que le son de leur respiration dans la pièce. Bellatrix repensa à la façon dont il avait pris son corps le matin même. Elle refusait de croire qu’il s’était agis là de la dernière fois. Celle d’avant déjà devait être unique. Mensonges. Il la désirait, elle le savait désormais. </p><p>-	Rentre chez toi, dans ce cas.<br/>-	Maître…<br/>-	Rentre chez toi, Bella.</p><p>Elle se leva doucement et s’inclina devant le mage noir avant de le laisser seul et de transplaner.</p><p>Les trois jours qui suivirent furent insupportables. La disparition de la jeune Selwyn avait pris de l’ampleur, et désormais, toute la communauté des sangs purs était à sa recherche. Pourtant, personne ne trouvait rien. Ils n’avaient aucun indice, aucune piste, rien. Alètheia Selwyn était et demeurait introuvable. L’angoisse gagnait les cœurs des familles qui craignaient dorénavant pour leurs propres enfants. L’anxiété générale atteint son paroxysme quand les parents de Adicie reçurent une lettre dont le contenu fut bientôt partagé entre tous. Même le cœur froid de Bellatrix se serra quand elle prit connaissance des mots écris par l’enfant de douze ans.</p><p>
  <em>Père, mère,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>C’est avec un grand désarroi et une profonde tristesse que je vous écris aujourd’hui. Je suis retenue captive par des hommes atroces. Mes geôliers m’ont permis je vous écrire cette lettre sans m’en expliquer la raison, mais je tenais à vous partager mes dernières pensées. Ils me gardent en vie en m’apportant chaque jour un maigre repas, mais j’ignore si cela durera. Je ne saurai les identifier, et je ne peux vous dire où je me trouve car je n’ai vu que les murs qui m’entourent à présent.<br/>Chers parents, j’ai peur, mais je vous en prie, ne pensez plus à moi. Je crains que mon sort soit d’ores et déjà scellé. Aussi je vous en conjure, pensez à Penthus. Aimez-le aussi fort que vous m’avez aimée, et s’il m’arrivait à disparaître, dites lui que sa sœur est partie en paix.<br/>Père, mère, je vous aime à jamais.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Alètheia.<em></em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Le jour même, elle fut convoquée pour une réunion urgente au Manoir Malefoy. Cette fois, quand Bellatrix arriva, un silence sinistre régnait dans l’assemblée. La gorge nouée, elle prit place sur son siège habituel, à la droite de son Maître, et attendit que ce dernier arrive avec appréhension.<br/>Il ne tarda pas cette fois-ci. Son visage était inexpressif, mais il sut trouver les mots justes lorsqu’il s’adressa à Mephisto Selwyn, un cousin de l’enfant, ainsi qu’à tout le reste de ses mangemorts.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>-	Selwyn, ton oncle m’a aujourd’hui fait part d’une terrible nouvelle. La jeune Alètheia Selwyn, une enfant innocente et à l’avenir prometteur, aimée de tous, a été enlevée il y maintenant cinq jours. Nous avons tous eu vent de la lettre reçue par ses parents, qui témoigne du courage et de la sagesse dont à fait preuve la jeune Alètheia jusqu’à son dernier souffle. C’est avec un immense regret que je vous annonce son décès aujourd’hui, et je tiens à présenter mes sincères condoléances aux proches de la victime.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Voldemort laissa passer un instant pour que ses soldats aient le temps d’assimiler l’information.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>-	Si je vous ai appelé, c’est aussi pour vous faire part des circonstances du décès avant que le bouche à oreille ne déforme les évènements. Plus que jamais, vous devrez vous montrer loyal envers votre Maître et garder à l’esprit notre objectif commun. Comprenez-vous ?</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Tous répondirent à l’affirmative.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>-	Bien, dit Voldemort en prenant une longue inspiration. Alètheia Selwyn a été enlevée par deux sangs-de-bourbe connus pour appartenir à un groupe se faisant appeler « les Cinq ». Les membres de ce groupe ont commencé leur petite protestation en réaction à l’idéologie que nous prônons et à nos méthodes radicales mais justes et nécessaires. Ils ont d’abord tenu un journal clandestin dont les tribunes assassines condamnaient fermement nos attaques et nos idées. Mais rapidement, ils ont voulu aller plus loin, et s’en prendre aux familles de sang-pur. Par lâcheté, ce n’est pas à l’un d’entre vous qu’ils ont ôté la vie, mais à une enfant innocente. La mort d’un enfant de sang pur n’est que la preuve de la dangerosité de ceux que nous tentons de combattre. Ces individus sont une menace pour notre communauté, et nous allons les éradiquer de la surface de la planète. La disparition d’Alètheia Selwyn sera vengée, et sera l’exemple éternel de la folie de nos ennemis. À nos amis qui nous ont soutenu jusque là, dites qu’ils n’ont rien à craindre. Assurez-leur que, tant que le Seigneur des Ténèbres sera en vie, aucun enfant de sang pur ne sera menacé. Promettez aux parents de la victime que le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui-même se chargera de retrouver et de tuer chaque personne liée à la disparition de leur enfant. J’avais prévu un été calme, mais ceux qui se font appeler les Cinq ne nous laissent aucun choix… je veux des attaques sur tous les moldus que vous croiserez, tous les sorciers qui s’affichent publiquement contre notre mouvement ; je les veux morts. Montrez-leur ce qui arrive quand on s’en prend à un sang-pur, à l’un d’entre nous. Faites-leur ressentir la douleur que nous avons ressenti. Je veux que tout le monde sache ce qui est arrivé à Alètheia, et ce qui arrive à ceux qui osent s’en prendre à notre communauté. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Tous les mangemorts étaient à la fois en colère et déterminé désormais. Le chagrin avait quitté leurs cœurs pour laisser place à une soif intarissable de vengeance.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>-	Trouvez les membres des Cinq, et amenez-les-moi, siffla Voldemort.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Un rugissement s’éleva dans l’assemblée. Du sang allait être versé cet été finalement, pensa Bellatrix avec un léger sourire. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>****</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Les funérailles furent longue. Très longue. Il faisait chaud. Trop chaud. Les Vingts-huits Sacrés, ou du moins les familles qui étaient encore acceptées par la communauté puriste, étaient réunis pour dire adieu à Alétheia Selwyn. Bellatrix regarda la photo animée qui avait été placée près du petit cercueil de l’enfant. La fillette saluait le spectateur avec un grand sourire. Elle était mignonne, avec des cheveux auburn et des tâches de rousseur. Bellatrix entendit sa sœur renifler bruyamment à côté d’elle et lui lança un regard exaspéré.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>-	Tu ne la connaissais même pas, arrête ton cinéma.<br/>-	Mais c’est tellement triste, répondit Cissy entre de sanglots. Tellement triste…<br/>-	Les filles, taisez-vous, siffla Druella alors que la mère de la défunte prenait place sur une estrade et s’apprêtait à prendre la parole.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Angélie Selwyn était une femme qui ressemblait beaucoup à sa fille, si ce n’est qu’elle était énorme. Ses yeux gonflés étaient rouges et marqués de profondes cernes. Elle entama son discours d’une voix tremblante. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>-	Alétheia était une jeune fille d’une grande bonté, commença-t-elle avant de s’arrêter et de prendre une profonde inspiration. Quand elle est née, j’ai tout de suite su qu’elle serait la créature la plus douce que ce monde ait porté. Tout ceux qui ont connu notre fille savent qu’elle était une enfant d’une grande gentillesse. Elle ne vivait que pour les autres, et croyait fermement en nos valeurs. Mon rêve le plus cher était qu’elle puisse un jour vivre dans un monde où ceux qui ont un droit naturel d’exercer la magie puissent vivre en paix, protégés de tout danger. Son père et moi même connaissons un chagrin immense, car nous savons que cela n’arrivera pas. Mais nous savons aussi que notre fille était une enfant heureuse, et que sa famille l’aime pour toujours. Nous nous souvenons de ces derniers mots, ces mots qui nous imploraient de penser à l’avenir, de penser à son frère. Alétheia, dans ses derniers moments, nous demandait de rester fort. Alors c’est ce que nous tâcherons de faire, tous, unis dans le chagrin, mais aussi dans l’espoir d’un avenir meilleur. Merci, Alétheia, pour ta leçon d’une grande sagesse. Nous ne t’oublierons jamais.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Bellatrix bailla d’une façon absolument indiscrète. Sa mère lui lança un regard indigné, tous comme ses voisines de devant.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>-	Ça va, se défendit la brune à voix basse. C’est long, pas ma faute.<br/>-	Bellatrix, siffla Druella d’un air menaçant.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>La brune leva les yeux au ciel et poussa un soupir de soulagement quand les gens autour d’elle commencèrent à se lever pour quitter les lieux. Accompagnée de Rodolphus, elle alla transmettre ses condoléances avant d’enfin quitter la cérémonie et de rentrer au Château Lestrange. Alors qu’elle passait les grandes portes de l’entrée, elle jeta sa cape à l’elfe de maison et se tourna vers son époux.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>-	Dolph, si je meurs, promet moi de ne pas faire une cérémonie aussi emmerdante.<br/>-	Ma très chère épouse, je promets que tes funérailles seront l’événement de l’année, quand elles arriveront, répondit Rodolphus en riant. Mais ne sois pas si pressée, veux-tu ?</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Le couple rit de plus belle et c’est le cœur léger que Bellatrix alla se coucher.</em>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0035"><h2>35. Grande nouvelle</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>La lumière dorée du soleil filtrait de mai à travers les rideaux fins de la suite parentale. Adossée à un tas de cousin, les traits encore marqués par la fatigue, Druella Black tenait une petite créature contre sa poitrine. Son époux entra dans la pièce, suivi de deux petites filles brunes d’un et trois ans. Il porta la plus jeune sur le lit tandis que l’autre prenait place de l’autre côté et dévisageait le bébé dans les bras de sa mère d’un air mécontent.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-	Bellatrix, Andromeda, je vous présente votre petite sœur, Narcissa Black, déclara Cygnus avec un sourire fier.<br/>-	Petite sœur ? demanda Andromeda d’une voix fluette.<br/>-	Oui, Andromeda. Narcissa est votre petite sœur. Elle fait partie de la famille, et vous grandirez ensemble, dit Druella. Comme avec Bellatrix. Cela fait de toi une grande sœur maintenant : tu devras toujours veiller sur elle et la protéger.<br/>-	Pourquoi elle est là ? demanda Bellatrix en fronçant les sourcils, sans quitter le bébé des yeux.<br/>-	N’es-tu pas contente d’avoir une nouvelle petite sœur, Bella ? répondit Cygnus.<br/>-	Non, moi j’étais mieux toute seule, répondit l’enfant en croisant les bras.<br/>-	Grande sœur… répéta Andromeda.<br/>-	Oui, Dromeda, dit sa mère avec un sourire attendri. Tu es sa grande sœur.<em></em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Andromeda se réveilla d’un coup, prise d’une violente nausée. Elle se précipita dans sa salle de bain, et nota que la lumière de sa chambre s’était allumée derrière elle. Teddy s’était réveillé également. Il lui apporta un verre d’eau et dégagea les mèches de cheveux qui s’était collées à ses lèvres alors qu’elle se redressait d’au-dessus des toilettes.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>-	Malade ?<br/>-	Nausées, répondit la sorcière d’une voix blanche.<br/>-	Tu veux que j’aille te chercher quelque chose ?<br/>-	Non. Merci, Ted.<br/>-	Dromeda… ça fait une semaine que tu ne te sens pas bien… est ce que…</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>La jeune femme réfléchit rapidement. Son époux avait raison, son état était anormal. Pourtant, elle sentait qu’il ne s’agissait pas d’une maladie. Elle ne sentait pas particulèrement faible. En revanche, elle ne se sentait pas non plus dans son état normal.<br/>Ses yeux s’agrandirent quand elle réalisa ce qui semblait se passer. Elle avait du retard.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>-	Teddy… <br/>-	Je vais aller au Chemin de Traverse aujourd’hui pour acheter un test. Ne t’en fais pas.<br/>-	Et s’il est positif ? Que ferons-nous ?<br/>-	Tu feras ce que tu voudras, Dromeda. C’est ton corps, pas le mien. Je respecterai ta décision, quelle qu’elle soit. Mais pour l’instant, nous ne sommes sûrs de rien. Ce n’est pas la peine de prendre des décisions maintenant. Nous verrons ce que dit le test.<br/>-	Je t’aime, Teddy.<br/>-	Moi aussi, Dromeda.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>****</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Positif.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Après avoir attendu des minutes qui avaient semblé être des heures, Andromeda Tonks avait saisi le test de grossesse et n’avait pu retenir ses larmes en voyant le résultat.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Positif.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Un petit être se formait dans son ventre encore plat. Serait-ce une fille, un garçon ? La sorcière allait bientôt avoir dix-neuf ans, elle était très jeune pour être mère. Cela dit, toutes les femmes de sa famille avait eu leur premier enfant à un jeune âge, mariage arrangé oblige. Pourtant, Andromeda ne faisait plus vraiment partie de la famille Black, pas depuis qu’elle avait choisi l’amour de sa vie au détriment de ceux qui partageaient son sang. Son mariage n’avait pas été arrangé pour unir deux familles de sang pur, mais avait été le libre choix d’une sorcière entièrement consciente des enjeux. Teddy était né-moldu. Est-ce que leur enfant aurait une puissance magique diminuée à cause de cela ? Et si c’était un cracmol ? Est-ce qu’elle pourrait supporter d’élever un enfant incapable de faire de la magie ? Un enfant si différent ?</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Teddy avait pleuré, lui aussi, quand son épouse lui avait fait part de la grande nouvelle. Il avait pleuré plus encore quand elle lui a annoncé qu’elle souhaitait le garder.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>-	Nous en sommes capables, Ted. Nous allons élever cet enfant, nous allons l’aimer plus que tout au monde. <br/>-	Je suis sûre qu’il ira à Poufsouffle.<br/>-	Les Black vont à Serpentard depuis des générations. Tu n’as aucune chance.<br/>-	Faux. Ton cousin est allé à Gryffondor. J’ai une chance, aussi minime soit-elle.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Andromeda laissa échapper un petit rire. La répartition de Sirius à Gryffondor avait fait scandale chez les Black, d’après la lettre que le jeune garçon lui avait envoyé. Leurs échanges étaient rares, mais Andromeda y tenait sincèrement. Sirius était le seul membre de sa famille à la comprendre réellement. Ils ne se voyaient plus, maintenant qu’elle était partie, mais ils continuaient à prendre des nouvelles de l’autre de temps en temps.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>-	Peu importe où cet enfant ira, peu importe ce qu’il sera et ce qu’il fera. Je sais qu’il sera bon, et qu’il fera les bons choix. Il ne sera pas comme…</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>La sorcière s’arrêta. Qui pouvait-elle alors citer ? Ses parents qui étaient obsédés par la pureté du sang ? Sa petite sœur qui ne jurait que par sa noblesse ? Son aînée qui…</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>-	Il sera comme toi, Dromeda. Il sera juste, il sera tolérant et ambitieux. Il sera rusé comme un Serpentard et loyal comme un Poufsouffle.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Andromeda lui adressa un sourire triste.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>-	Et s’il naissait foncièrement mauvais, Ted ? S’il était comme eux ?<br/>-	Personne ne nait foncièrement mauvais. Pas même ta sœur. Tu sais, un jour Dumbledore est venu me parler. C’était après les vacances de Noël de notre dernière année, quand tu avais commencé à nous éviter à cause des menaces de ta famille. Il savait que je craignais que tu ne me reviennes jamais, que tes parents aient fini par réellement te convaincre que j’étais l’ennemi. Il m’a dit une chose que je n’oublierai jamais, parce que je suis convaincu qu’il avait raison en disant ces mots.<br/>-	Et qu’a-t-il dit ?<br/>-	« Ce ne sont pas nos capacités qui déterminent qui nous sommes, ce sont nos choix ». Dromeda, je savais même à l’époque que tu étais une sorcière puissante. Je savais quel genre de magie vous pratiquiez dans votre famille. Je savais que tu étais capable de lancer des sortilèges odieux. Mais je sais aussi que tu sauras faire bon usage de tes connaissances en matière de magie noire. J’avais compris, en entendant les propos d’Albus, que peu importe ce que tu pouvais faire, ce qui comptait vraiment était ce que tu voulais faire. Tu pouvais épouser ce sang pur auquel tu étais promise et vivre une vie luxueuse dans un manoir immense avec toute la magie noire dont tu pouvais rêver, mais tu m’as choisi moi et cette petite maison moldue. Dromeda, nous apprendrons à notre enfant l’importance des choix, et nous pourrons lui faire confiance. Nous allons créer quelque chose d’exceptionnel, ensemble. Il faudra que tu lui fasses confiance, que tu nous fasses confiance.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Teddy avait raison, bien sûr. Elle lui était reconnaissante, pour tout ce qu’il faisait pour elle. Il trouvait toujours les mots justes.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>-	Il y a une chose dont je suis certaine.<br/>-	Qu’est-ce donc ?<br/>-	Cet enfant n’aura pas à supporter les bals des débutantes chez les Malefoy, répondit Andromeda en explosant de rire.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>****</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>26 août 1972, Peckham, Angleterre.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>-	Joyeux anniversaire, Dromeda !<br/>-	Merci Arya, répondit la sorcière avec un grand sourire en récupérant le paquet que son amie lui tendait.<br/>-	Bon alors c’est pas grand chose, mais Jane et moi avons pensé que ça te plairait.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Andromeda ouvrit le paquet et en sortit une longue robe de lin violette.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>-	Elle est magnifique ! Merci les filles. Merci beaucoup. J’ai hâte de la porter.<br/>-	C’est Jane qui l’a faite, ajouta Arya en adressant un clin d’œil à son amie.<br/>-	Oh Jane, tu es vraiment douée ! Ces finitions sont simplement parfaites. Merci encore.<br/>-	Ça m’a fait plaisir de la confectionner pour toi. Elle est faite pour s’adapter à… enfin tu pourras la porter pendant la grossesse.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Andromeda posa sa main sur son ventre. Elle était enceinte de deux mois, aussi son abdomen n’était pas encore vraiment arrondi, bien que légèrement plus gonflé que d’habitude. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>-	Quand saurez-vous le sexe du bébé ? demanda Pablo qui revenait de la cuisine.<br/>-	Le médicomage nous a dit qu’on pourrait peut-être en savoir plus dans un mois, mais normalement c’est plus autour du cinquième mois de grossesse qu’on peut déterminer le sexe de l’enfant, répondit Teddy.<br/>-	Je suis sûre que c’est une fille, ajouta Andromeda avec un sourire rayonnant. Je le sens.<br/>-	Une petite Tonks ! Ce serait génial. Elle irait faire du shopping avec nous, dit Arya. Jane pourrait lui apprendre la couture.<br/>-	Ce serait génial, oui. Elle ira chez ses tatas le plus souvent possible, promis.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>La future mère regarda Jane et Arya qui étaient collées l’une à l’autre. Elles s’étaient fiancées il y a quelques mois, et formaient un couple adorable. Andromeda était sincèrement heureuse pour ses amies, d’autant plus que Jane était une femme formidable et qu’elle était le match parfait pour Arya.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>-	Vous avez des idées de prénom déjà ? demanda Pablo.<br/>-	Dromeda a fait une liste interminable, répondit Teddy en riant. Moi j’avais pensé à Nelly ou Tim.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Andromeda fit une moue. Elle n’appréciait pas du tout ces prénoms. Elle savait que son époux était beaucoup attaché au monde moldu, et elle même aimait bien cette culture. Mais leur enfant à naitre n’en demeurait pas moins un descendant de la famille Black. Il lui fallait un prénom digne de sa lignée. Elle ne voulait l’appeler après une étoile comme les autres membres de sa famille, mais ne pouvait s’empêcher de penser qu’il lui fallait un prénom à la hauteur de la noblesse de ses ancêtres. Elle avait longuement cherché, et en parcourant des grimoires sur la mythologie grecque, elle avait trouvé quelque chose. La signification était très belle, très délicate. Leur enfant au sang-mêlé serait un cadeau des nymphes.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>-	Nymphadora, répondit la sorcière à voix basse. Si c’est une fille, j’aimerai l’appeler Nymphadora.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>****</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>1er septembre 1972, Manoir Black, Wiltshire.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>La dernière année à Poudlard allait commencer pour Narcissa qui regardait son elfe de maison descendre ses grosses valises au rez-de-chaussée. Elle toucha nerveusement sa bague de Serpentard en pensant que, dans quelques heures, elle retrouverait les murs de l’école. La bague, ainsi que la broche qu’elle mettait à sa cravate d’écolière, lui avait été offerte lors de sa première année, après sa répartition. Tous les Serpentard recevaient les mêmes, ils étaient les seuls à bénéficier de ce genre d’apparat : c’était une tradition, dans la maison, de porter la bague et la broche représentant un serpent. Les autres élèves n’avaient rien de tel : cela ne faisait pas partie de l’uniforme de base fourni par Poudlard. Les bijoux étaient financés par les parents des élèves de leur maison, la plupart étant issus de familles bien dotées. C’était une fierté de les porter. En règle générale, c’était une fierté de porter les couleurs de Serpentard. C’était un honneur de faire partie des plus rusés, des plus ambitieux, des plus grands. Les dernières années avaient été compliquées à cause des disparitions répétées et des accusations portées sur les sangs purs. Cette année ne serait pas différente.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>De nombreuses disparitions étaient survenues cet été. Des moldus, des sangs-de-bourbe, des traîtres à leur sang essentiellement. Avant cela, la communauté des sangs-purs avait été ébranlée par la perte tragique de la jeune Alètheïa Selwyn. L’enfant n’avait que douze ans quand elle a été sauvagement assassinée par des rebelles qui agissaient au nom d’une prétendue résistance contre l’armée des Ténèbres. L’annonce du décès puis les funérailles avaient fait froid dans le dos à Narcissa. Elle craignait qu’il ne lui arrive la même chose. Qu’elle soit enlevée, puis tuée pour une chose dont elle n’était pas directement responsable. <br/>Bellatrix lui avait assuré qu’il ne lui arriverait rien de la sorte. Elle lui avait dit que son Maître s’était personnellement chargé des responsables de la mort de la jeune Selwyn, et que la menace avait été éliminée. Elle lui avait dit qu’il y aurait de la résistance, mais que les autres n’oseraient jamais utiliser les mêmes méthodes. Ce qui était arrivé n’était rien de plus qu’un cas isolé, un tragique accident qui ne se reproduirait plus.<br/>Bellatrix ne donnait jamais plus de détails. Tout était sous-entendu. Les meurtriers avaient été exécutés. La sœur de Narcissa avait très certainement participé aux attaques qui ont suivi. Narcissa s’imaginait sa sœur en train de lancer des Impardonnables à ses ennemis. Quel monstre était devenu Bellatrix ? Elle avait toujours été violente, d’une certaine manière. Elle avait toujours montré un réel intérêt pour la magie noire, et n’avait jamais vraiment fait preuve d’empathie envers la souffrance des autres. Aux enterrements, elle s’endormait. Aux anniversaires, elle buvait pour passer le temps. En cours, elle ignorait ses camarades. Certes, elle était différente et l’avait toujours été. Étrange même, peut être effrayante, cela allait de soi. Mais une meurtrière ? Jusqu’où était-elle prête à aller au nom de la pureté du sang ? Jusqu’où était-elle prête à aller pour son Maître ?</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>-	Narcissa, cessez de rêvasser, le Poudlard Express ne va pas vous attendre.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>La jeune blonde regarda sa mère qui lui tendait la main. Elle la saisit et jeta un dernier coup d’œil au manoir. Pour la première fois peut-être, elle aurait souhaité rester ici, en sécurité.</em>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0036"><h2>36. Abraxas</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-	<em>Les moldus craignent la mort, dit Cygnus Black qui se tenait devant ses trois filles, car ils n’ont aucune maîtrise sur elle. Ils tentent de donner un sens à leur misérable vie pour que leur fin ne soit pas vaine, car ils n’ont aucun moyen de dompter leur mort. La plupart des sorciers d’ailleurs se comportent de la même manière, car ils n’osent pas s’approcher des ténèbres. Mais les ténèbres, jeunes filles, sont l’origine même de notre pouvoir. Il ne faut pas les craindre, il faut les embrasser. Les ténèbres et les arts compliqués qui y sont associés ne sont pas une mauvaise chose. Le bien et le mal sont des concepts abstraits dont les limites sont floues et trop subjectives. L’ignorance et la connaissance, elles, sont des choses très concrètes. Ce sont elles qui différencient les bons sorciers des mauvais. Les plus grands sorciers sont ceux qui ont osé savoir, ceux qui ont osé connaître toutes les branches de la magie. Le savoir est une arme, mes enfants, et jamais vous ne ferez partie des ignorants. Je vous que vous sachiez affirmer votre puissance, vous en servir habillement, et parvenir toujours à vos fins. Quand vous irez à Poudlard, vous apprendrez toutes sortes de choses qui vous seront utiles. Mais vous n’apprendrez pas tout. C’est pour cela que votre mère et moi-même nous efforçons de vous instruire du mieux que nous pouvons, afin qu’aucun aspect de ce monde ne vous échappe.</em></p><p>
  <em>Les trois sœurs écoutaient attentivement leur père, buvant ses paroles.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-	Je vous parlais de la mort. Il existe une forme de magie qui transcende les notions de vie et de mort. Elle va au-delà de l’infini, et est à l’origine de nombreux mythes chez les moldus, comme celui des zombies par exemple. Savez-vous à quelle forme de magie je fais référence ?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Les filles ne répondirent pas. Aucune ne connaissait la réponse.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-	Bellatrix, Andromeda, Narcissa, la leçon d’aujourd’hui portera sur la nécromancie, déclara Cygnus avec un sourire fier. Nous commencerons avec une étude détaillée de créatures terrifiantes, mais ô combien fascinantes : les inféris.<em></em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Bellatrix referma le livre qu’elle avait trouvé dans la bibliothèque des Lestrange, Nécromancie ou l’origine des mythes. Sa lecture lui avait rappelé des souvenirs chers, ceux de ses premières leçons sur la magie. Elle n’avait que sept ou huit ans quand son père leur avait donné un cours sur la nécromancie. Elle avait adoré découvrir l’histoire des inféris, ces morts qu’on ramenait à la vie dans le but de les contrôler. Tout cela la fascinait. Les cours de magie noire de son père s’étaient révélés utiles de nombreuses fois. Bien entendu, avant d’être au service de Lord Voldemort, elle n’avait jamais utilisé d’Impardonnables. Cygnus ne lui en avait dit que le nom, car il ne voulait pas qu’elle les utilise. Sa baguette pouvait être analysée, et si l’on trouvait la trace du moindre sortilège interdit, elle pourrait être envoyée à Azkaban. Ainsi, le père de famille avait prévenu ses filles qu’elles pouvaient les étudier, mais ne jamais y avoir recours.<br/>Comme à son habitude, Bellatrix avait trouvé un moyen de briser les règles. Aussitôt que son Maître et Seigneur lui en avait donné l’ordre, elle avait utilisé les Impardonnables. Elle était à peine sortie de Poudlard lorsqu’elle a lancé son premier doloris, son premier imperium, son premier avada kedavra.<br/>Le premier sortilège offensif qu’elle avait jeté n’était rien en comparaison de cela, mais son souvenir la fit doucement sourire. C’était un jour de février de l’année 1959. Narcissa avait été particulièrement insupportable, et Bellatrix avait voulu lui donner une bonne leçon. Elle avait dérobé la baguette de leur mère et lancé un sortilège de métamorphose que Cygnus lui avait appris : « serpensortia ». Lorsqu’un cobra était apparu devant Narcissa, la jeune blonde avait hurlé de peur et était partie se réfugier dans sa chambre, sous le regard amusé de son aîné. Depuis, la benjamine avait une peur bleue des serpents, ce qui était particulièrement ironique pour une Serpentard aussi fière que Narcissa Black.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Elle n’avait aucune mission de prévue en ce moment. À vrai dire, les choses avaient été plutôt calme depuis la fin de l’été. On était déjà au mois d’octobre, et Bellatrix n’avait rien à faire de ses journées. Parfois, elle se demandait ce qu’aurait été sa vie si elle avait trouvé un emploi comme ses autres camarades de Poudlard. Certains travaillaient au Ministère, d’autres reprenaient les entreprises de leurs parents. La grande majorité étaient mariés et commençaient à fonder des familles. Bellatrix allait avoir vingt et un an, et elle était sans emploi et sans enfant. Du moins, sans emploi officiel. Entrer au service du Seigneur des Ténèbres avait été la meilleure chose qui lui soit arrivée. Pour lui, elle avait fait des choses terribles, mais nécessaires. Si l’on reprenait la formule du mage noir qui avait tenté de conquérir l’Europe dans les années vingt, ce que faisaient les mangemorts n’était que pour servir « le plus grand bien ». Des sacrifices ne pouvaient pas être évités dans la construction d’un monde nouveau. Terrible, peut être, mais nécessaire donc. Bellatrix n’avait pas le moindre remord quant aux crimes qu’elle avait commis. Plus tard, les gens comprendraient pourquoi l’armée des Ténèbres avait agi ainsi. Les indésirables étaient de la vermine à éliminer, alors qu’il en soit ainsi. Les véritables sorciers ne pouvaient plus supporter la présence de ces nuisibles dans leur société. Les sangs de bourbe et leurs sympathisants étaient une gangrène dont il fallait stopper la progression, et rien de plus. Les nés-moldu n’avaient aucune légitimité à disposer de pouvoirs magiques. Les ancêtres des sangs-purs avaient été décimés pour ces mêmes raisons, alors pourquoi tolérer que de telles créatures profitent aujourd’hui de la magie ? Ils avaient leur monde, qu’ils le gardent. La communauté magique se porterait bien mieux sans eux.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>-	Toujours le nez dans un livre, hein ?</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Bellatrix leva les yeux vers Rodolphus qui venait d’entrer dans la pièce.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>-	Seulement quand mes mains ne sont pas occupées avec le corps d’un ennemi, rétorqua la sorcière avec un sourire cruel.<br/>-	Tu es terrifiante, Bella. Merveilleusement terrifiante.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Rodolphus était amoureux d’elle, et elle le savait.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>-	Je sais. Comment ça se passe pour le nouvel elfe ?<br/>-	Ma mère a contacté l’agence qui s’occupe d’assigner les elfes de maison à leur nouveau foyer, on devrait en recevoir un d’ici peu. Il fallait remplacer Barby le plus vite possible, tu sais, Garip ne peut pas s’occuper seul du Château. Je crois qu’elle a demandé une femelle, cette fois-ci. J’espère qu’elle sera efficace. Mon père a égorgé la dernière que nous avons eu parce qu’elle boitait. Ça le dérangeait.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Bellatrix explosa de rire.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>-	Ma tante Elladora faisait décapiter ses elfes lorsqu’ils étaient trop vieux pour porter les plateaux de thé. On a fait empaillé les têtes, elles servent de décoration pour Noël. On leur met des bonnets et des guirlandes, c’est vraiment fun. Il y en avait plein avant au Square Grimmaurd, mais il ne reste plus que Kreattur maintenant. <br/>-	Peut-être qu’on pourrait commencer nos propres traditions pour Noël maintenant ? Tu sais, comme mari et femme. Enfin, on est une famille. Une famille bizarre, mais tout de même. Tu es une Lestrange.<br/>-	Je suis une Lestrange, oui. Bellatrix Lestrange, articula lentement la brune avec un sourire. Tu as raison. Il faut qu’on trouve quelque chose. Quelque chose d’amusant à répéter tous les ans.<br/>-	Une idée ?</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>La sorcière plissa les yeux et tourna une mèche de cheveux entre ses doigts. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>-	Je sais ! s’exclama-t-elle enfin.<br/>-	Alors ?<br/>-	Cher Rodolphus, j’ai l’honneur de t’annoncer que, dorénavant, nous irons à la chasse aux elfes pour le réveillon, déclara Bellatrix avec un large sourire qui laissait voir ses canines d’une blancheur éclatante.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>28 octobre 1972, École de sorcellerie Poudlard, Écosse.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>-	Oh, Lucius, je suis sincèrement navrée…toutes mes condoléances, dit Narcissa en posant doucement sa main sur l’épaule du jeune sorcier blond devant elle.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Lucius Malefoy était assis sur un sofa de la Salle Commune des Serpentards, le dos vouté et les yeux rivés au sol. Il était resté muet toute la journée avant de finalement confier la triste nouvelle à Narcissa.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>-	La maladie s’est propagée avec une rapidité fulgurante. Je ne savais pas que la dragoncelle était si terrible. J’ai vu son corps il… c’était répugnant. Je ne voudrais pas que tu connaisses les détails mais… c’était répugnant.<br/>-	Je suis désolée d’entendre cela, Lucius. S’il y a quelque chose que je puisse faire…<br/>-	Ce n’est rien, Cissy. Ce sont des choses qui arrivent. C’est tout. Personne ne peut rien faire. C’est comme ça. Je dois rester fort, tu comprends ? Je suis l’unique héritier des Malefoy. Je suis l’homme de la famille maintenant. C’est moi. Le Manoir Malefoy est à moi, désormais. Il sera à toi aussi, un jour.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Narcissa sentit son cœur battre fort dans sa poitrine. Elle essaya de ne pas sourire à cela, car ce n’était pas du tout le moment, mais l’idée qu’elle vivrait un jour aux côtés de Lucius dans le manoir de la famille Malefoy la ravissait. C’était son rêve le plus grand.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>-	Lucius tu sais que je serai toujours là. Tu feras un merveilleux maître de maison. Tu es fait pour diriger ta famille et la représenter dignement. Tu es le garçon le plus respectable que je connaisse.<br/>-	Je sais, Cissy. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Il y eu un silence alors. Puis finalement, Lucius se leva.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>-	L’enterrement aura lieu d’ici quelques jours. Tu recevras sûrement une lettre de tes parents te sommant d’y aller. La moitié des Serpentards sera absente lors des cours. Je ne sais pas s’il sera là.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Narcissa savait de qui son ami parlait. Personne n’osait vraiment prononcer son nom, surtout pas en public. Mais le père de Lucius, Abraxas, avait été un fidèle serviteur du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il n’était pas impossible que ce dernier soit présent aux funérailles.<br/>Lucius se pencha pour déposer un baiser au poignet de Narcissa avant de monter aux dortoirs pour la nuit. La blonde soupira. Elle avait connu des jours plus heureux.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>****</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Bellatrix détestait les enterrements ; non pas parce qu’ils étaient tristes et projetaient l’ombre d’une mort certaine pour tous ceux qui y assistaient, mais parce qu’ils étaient horriblement longs. Elle méprisait les discours tout faits que l’on prononçait en hommage au défunt, elle méprisait les condoléances hypocrites que l’on adressait à ses proches.<br/>Abraxas Malefoy avait été un membre éminent et respecté des Vingt-huit Sacrés. Ses funérailles étaient grandioses, luxueuse, à l’image de sa vie. Tout le monde était présent. Tout le monde, sauf le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Du moins, il n’avait pas assisté au début de la cérémonie. Après ce, le cortège s’est dirigé vers le caveau des Malefoy pour ensevelir le corps. Bellatrix ne prêtait pas attention à l’énième discours que prononçait Lucretia, la veuve. Elle était trop occupée à bavarder avec Rabastan qui lui posait des questions sur l’avenir de l’armée des Ténèbres. Il était en dernière année à Poudlard et souhaitait devenir mangemort, comme son frère et sa belle-sœur.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>-	Crois-moi, Rabastan, notre avenir sera glorieux. Notre Maître est le sorcier le plus puissant de tous les temps. Il fera de grandes choses, il en a déjà accompli tellement.<br/>-	En parlant du loup, répondit rapidement en désignant d’un mouvement de tête une ombre qui se frayait son chemin à travers la foule assemblée devant le cercueil.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Les yeux de Bellatrix se mirent à briller alors qu’elle regardait son Maître prendre place près de Lucretia Malefoy. Alors que son Maître prenait la parole, elle se trouva un profond intérêt pour les discours et traversa à son tour la masse compacte des invités pour mieux écouter la douce voix du Seigneur des Ténèbres.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>-	J’ai connu Abraxas alors qu’il n’était encore qu’un jeune élève à Poudlard. Nous nous sommes rapidement entendus. Nous avions les mêmes idéaux, la même vision de l’avenir. Abraxas était un sorcier admirable, qui connaissait l’importance de son sang et honorait sa lignée de toutes les façons possibles. Il avait un désir profond de participer à la création d’une nouvelle société, de nous aider à bâtir un monde où les véritables sorciers pourraient pratiquer la magie en toute liberté. Il ne verra pas ce monde, mais ne n’oublierons pas son souhait. Ce pour quoi il s’est battu demeurera notre objectif, et deviendra réalité. C’est désormais vers l’avenir que nous nous tournons, et avec la connaissance du passé, nous ferons de grandes choses. L’avenir, dans ce cas précis, ne saurait être mieux représenté que par le fils de notre très cher ami. Lucius, tu peux être fier de ton père, et nous savons qu’il sera fier de toi. À Abraxas Malefoy, dit-il en levant sa baguette illuminée vers le ciel.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Tout le monde fit de même dans un silence solennel. Bellatrix regarda Lucius avec une pointe de jalousie. Alors comme ça, ce gamin était l’avenir ? Lord Voldemort se trompait, et elle allait lui prouver. L’avenir, c’était elle et personne d’autre.</em>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0037"><h2>37. Infâme sang-mêlé</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>18 novembre 1972, Château Lestrange.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Chère Bellatrix,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Je te souhaite un bel anniversaire. J’ai hâte de te voir pour fêter cela. Je te donnerai mon cadeau en mains propres cette fois, si cela ne t’embête pas, tu devras attendre.<br/>
Je profite de cette lettre pour te faire part d’informations qui me sont parvenues (je n’oublie pas ce que tu m’as demandé). Sirius et ses amis répugnants semblent s’acharner sur un jeune Serpentard. Lucius est moi sommes déjà intervenus une fois mais nous avons estimé que l’élève devait apprendre à se défendre seul. Il s’agit d’un jeune sang mêlé, il s’appelle Severus Rogue. Slughorn nous en a parlé pendant une réunion du club. Il nous a dit qu’il était tout aussi doué que toi en potions si ce n’est plus. Lucius pense qu’il pourrait devenir un bon mangemort, surtout s’il continue d’être la cible de harcèlement de la part de traîtres à leur sang.<br/>
Je ne suis pas forcément d’accord mais j’ai pensé qu’il pourrait t’être utile d’en entendre plus sur cet étrange prodige.<br/>
Sirius et James sont proches de Dumbledore. Je les ai vu plusieurs fois discuter. J’ignore de quoi ils parlaient, mais je tâcherai d’en savoir plus avant les vacances de Noël. Aussi, Lucius m’a dit que McGonagall est une ancienne employée du Ministère. Elle travaillait au département de la justice magique, au service d’Elphinstone Urquart. Qu’elle soit du côté de Dumbledore ou du Ministère, peu importe. Elle n’est certainement pas du côté qui vaut la peine de se battre. Vous le savez déjà certainement, mais je l’ignorai. En revanche, j’ai appris qu’elle avait été amoureuse d’un moldu dans sa jeunesse, un certain Dougal McGregor, en l’écoutant parler avec le professeur Flitwick.<br/>
Aussi, il y a des rumeurs sur un des amis de Sirius. Un gryffondor discret, toujours en retrait, qui s’appelle Rémus Lupus ou quelque chose comme ça. Dahlia m’a dit que Rabastan lui avait dit que Severus pensait que c’était un loup garou.<br/>
C’est tout ce que j’ai à te raconter ma Bella, il ne se passe pas grand chose en ce moment. Les temps sont obscurs, on ne nous a jamais autant méprisé que ces dernières années. Nous restons fiers, nous savons qui nous sommes, nous les Serpentards. Le temps où j’entendais que tu avais encore été envoyée en retenue parce que tu avais mis le feu à la robe d’un poufsouffle me manque. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Je t’embrasse, Narcissa.<em></em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Bellatrix referma la lettre. Elle avait beaucoup d’informations à rapporter à son Maître, et était ravie d’avoir enfin une excuse pour lui rendre visite même si elle n’était pas sûre de la pertinence du rapport qu’elle s’apprêtait à faire. Il était dix-huit heure. Mérida avait organisé une fête au Château Lestrange pour célébrer l’anniversaire de sa belle-fille qui débuterai à vingt-heure. Bellatrix avait largement le temps de passer au Manoir Malefoy. Aussi, c’est ce qu’elle fit sans plus attendre.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Le manoir semblait plus désert que jamais. Lucretia errait comme un fantôme dans les couloirs quand Bellatrix entra pour se diriger vers les quartiers de son Maître. Elle salua la maîtresse de maison de loin et remarqua le verre qu’elle tenait à la main. Visiblement, ce n’était pas la grande forme. La pauvre femme était seule, avec son fils à l’école et son mari dans une tombe.<br/>
Elle arriva enfin devant la porte du bureau de Lord Voldemort et s’arrêta un instant avant de toquer. Cela faisait deux semaines qu’elle ne l’avait pas vu. La dernière fois avait été lors d’une brève réunion au début du mois qui portait sur un plan pour rallier les géants à leur cause. Il ne lui avait alors pas accordé un regard.<br/>
Elle asséna trois coups distincts sur l’épaisse porte de bois qui s’ouvrit en grinçant.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>-	Bellatrix, fit la voix froide du mage noir.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>La sorcière prit place dans le fauteuil qu’il désignait. Elle remarqua que lui aussi avait un verre à la main. L’avait-il partagé avec Lucretia Malefoy ? Était-elle allée chercher du réconfort dans les bras de leur Maître, cette sale petite…</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>-	Es-tu complètement folle ou simplement assez idiote pour t’imaginer de telles choses ? siffla Voldemort.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Bellatrix murmura un pardon presque inaudible, se maudissant de ne pas avoir eu le réflexe de fermer son esprit.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>-	Je ne veux pas que tu laisses tomber ta garde, Bellatrix, même lorsque tu crois ne pas être entourée d’ennemis. Ton esprit et les informations qu’il contient sont précieux. Je ne devrais pas pouvoir lire aussi facilement dans tes pensées.<br/>
-	Cela n’arrivera plus, mon Seigneur.<br/>
-	Hmm.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Un léger sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du Seigneur des Ténèbres.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>-	Lucretia Malefoy… si je n’avais pas idée de l’adoration totale que tu me voues, j’aurais pu croire que tu cherchais à m’insulter, Bella.<br/>
-	Jamais je ne…<br/>
-	Oui, oui. Pourquoi es-tu là ?<br/>
-	J’ai reçu une lettre de Narcissa pour mon anniversaire, Maître. Elle m’y a fait part de plusieurs informations que je tenais à vous partager.<br/>
-	Plait-il ?<br/>
-	McGonagall, la professeure de métamorphose, est une ancienne employée du ministère. Elle travaillait au département de la justice magique au service de…<br/>
-	Peux-tu me dire quelque chose dont je n’ai pas déjà connaissance, si ce n’est pas trop demander ?<br/>
-	Elle aimait un moldu dans sa jeunesse, mon Seigneur. C’est une traitre à son sang.<br/>
-	Avons-nous un nom ?<br/>
-	Hum… oui, euh je crois que c’est un certain Dougal McGregor.<br/>
-	Tu crois ou tu es sûre, Bella ?<br/>
-	Je suis sûre, Maître.<br/>
-	Continue.<br/>
-	Il y a des rumeurs selon lesquelles Dumbledore aurait admis un jeune loup-garou à Poudlard. La bête serait un dénommé Rémus Lupus. Ce nom m’est inconnu, ce n’est pas un sang pur.<br/>
-	Nous nous renseignerons auprès de Greyback. Il doit en savoir plus. Autre chose ?<br/>
-	Sirius Black et James Potter semblent proches de Dumbledore, mon Seigneur.<br/>
-	Les Potter sont des traitres à leur sang notoires, Bella. Ce n’est pas étonnant. Regrettable pour ton jeune cousin, cependant. Un véritable gâchis. Il faudra s’en méfier, il ne doit plus être invité aux événements mondains où tous mes mangemorts sont réunis. Il pourrait découvrir quelque chose.<br/>
-	Je suis du même avis, Maître.<br/>
-	Bien sûr que tu l’es, répondit Lord Voldemort avec un sourire mesquin. Si c’est tout, tu peux disposer.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Bellatrix resta immobile, les yeux baissés. Il y avait autre chose, mais elle n’avait aucune envie de le lui dire. Cela dit, elle n’avait pas non plus envie de partir immédiatement, et elle savait qu’elle ne devait jamais rien cacher à son Maître.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>-	Narcissa a mentionné un élève. Un jeune Serpentard… elle dit qu’il est doué, qu’il pourrait faire un bon mangemort. Slughorn a dit que…</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Elle avala sa salive difficilement, sentant la colère rougir doucement ses joues.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>-	Qu’a dit notre cher Horace, Bella ? demanda Voldemort d’une voix douce mais qui laissait percevoir un ton moqueur.<br/>
-	Il a dit que le garçon était aussi doué en potion que moi, si ce n’est plus, répondit la sorcière en serrant les dents.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Elle se sentait humiliée à présent. Personne n’avait jamais été meilleur qu’elle en potion. Et voilà qu’une saleté d’hybride doublée d’une victime ambulante venait rivaliser avec ses capacités incroyables ? Les talents de ce Rogue étaient très certainement surestimés.<br/>
Voldemort laissa échapper un ricanement.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>-	Tu vas devoir apprendre à accepter qu’on puisse être meilleur que toi, Bella.<br/>
-	Au diable ces idioties de potion. Personne, je dis bien personne, n’a un aussi grand désir de vous servir que moi, Maître. Qu’il reste avec ses philtres et ses élixirs ce Rogue, moi je resterai avec vous. C’est un infâme sang mêlé il…<br/>
-	Un infâme sang-mêlé, hein ?<br/>
-	Oui Maître, ce n’est qu’une saleté d’hybride immonde il…<br/>
-	Assez. J’en ai assez entendu. Va soigner ton ego loin de moi, je ne veux pas te voir une seule seconde de plus.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Bellatrix dévisagea son Maître une seconde, incrédule. Qu’avait-elle dit ? Pourquoi réagissait-il ainsi ? Elle secoua la tête avant de faire une profonde révérence et de sortir précipitamment du bureau.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>****</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Bellatrix regardait les invités lancés dans des conversations animées d’un œil las. « Va soigner ton ego loin de moi ». Les mots de son Maître résonnaient encore dans ses oreilles. Qu’avait donc son ego ? Était-ce si grave qu’elle soit incapable de supporter le fait qu’on puisse la supporter ? Lord Voldemort était devenu horriblement froid lorsqu’elle avait parlé des origines de Severus Rogue. Pourquoi donc s’était-il énervé lorsqu’elle avait qualifié l’enfant d’infâme sang-mêlé ? Il n’avait jamais réagi aux insultes proférées envers les sangs impurs auparavant. Bellatrix réfléchit longuement. Certes, elle avait été particulièrement véhémente cette fois-ci ; mais le Maître n’était en aucun cas concerné par la situation de Rogue. Pourquoi donc avait-il réagit ainsi ? Il n’avait pas pris directement la défense du garçon, mais pour Bellatrix, c’était tout comme.<br/>
Elle se rappela alors d’une dispute qui avait éclaté entre elle et Andromeda lors de l’anniversaire de leur oncle Orion quelques années plus tôt. Sa cadette avait évoqué les prétendues origines moldues du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Se pourrait-il que….<br/>
Non. Non, c’était impossible. Le Maître était trop noble, trop puissant pour avoir un parent moldu. Le Maître était parfait. Son sang était parfait. Il ne pouvait pas être un sang-mêlé. Les lèvres qui avaient embrassé celles de Bellatrix, de la noble et très ancienne famille Black, ne pouvaient pas appartenir à un immonde hybride. Non. Le Maître était parfait. Lord Voldemort, ce n’était pas un nom pour un sang-mêlé. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>-	Bella, une danse ?</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>La sorcière leva son regard pour rencontrer celui de Rodolphus qui lui tendait la main. Elle l’accompagna sur la piste et ils commencèrent une valse. Elle avait la tête qui tournait, et ce n’était pas à cause de la ronde que suivaient ses pas. Elle ne comprenait pas. Peut-être refusait-elle simplement de comprendre. Le savoir était une arme, lui avait autrefois dit son père. Et bien, ce soir là, Bellatrix se trouva mieux dans la position d’ignorante.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>La jeune sorcière qui fêtait ses vingt et un ans ne résista pas longtemps à l’appel de l’alcool. Elle avait très largement réduit sa consommation, mais après tout, elle pouvait s’autoriser un léger pas de côté pour l’occasion. Elle prit un verre, puis un second, et un autre, et rapidement, sa tête continua de tourner pour une autre raison.<br/>
La belle brune ne réussit pas à profiter de la fête organisée à son honneur. Elle fut même soulagée quand les invités quittèrent le domaine aux alentours de minuit et qu’elle put gagner sa suite afin d’être seule. Une fois allongée au centre de son immense lit, elle essaya en vain de trouver le sommeil. Les bras de Morphée semblaient l’éviter. Elle se redressa et resta un long moment immobile dans la pénombre de sa chambre. Ses pensées fusaient à mille à l’heure. Assez d’ignorance, elle voulait des réponses. Elle tituba jusqu’au milieu de sa pièce et se concentra.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Cette fois, ce n’est pas le bureau familier de son Maître auquel elle pensa. Pour une raison inconnue, elle sentait que ce n’était pas là qu’il se trouvait. Elle se rappela de la chambre aux murs de pierre, de la fenêtre étroite qui donnait sur un étrange manoir en ruines, du lit aux couvertures émeraude. Elle transplana.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>L’air était glacial dans la pièce où son Maître lui avait apposé la marque des Ténèbres il y a plusieurs années. Bellatrix était seule. Elle n’était pas censée être là. Il lui avait dit qu’elle ne reviendrait plus ici. Elle venait de lui désobéir, délibérément, pour la première fois. Sa gorge se noua d’un seul coup.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>-	Tu as cinq secondes pour quitter immédiatement les lieux, Bellatrix.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>La sorcière fit volte face. Lord Voldemort se tenait dans l’encadrement de la porte, le visage légèrement éclairé par la pâle lumière de la lune. Il avait l’air plus menaçant que jamais.<br/>
Bellatrix ne bougea pas d’un cil. Ils se fixèrent de longues secondes, et Voldemort ne fit rien non plus.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>-	J’espère que tu as une bonne raison d’arriver ici en plein milieu de la nuit alors que je t’ai expressément interdit de revenir dans cette maison.<br/>
-	Maître…</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Sa voix tremblait violemment, tout comme son corps menu.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>-	C’est bien ce que je pensais. Va-t’en.<br/>
-	Maître…</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>La seconde suivante, Bellatrix était à terre, pliée par la douleur immense qui avait frappé son être. Elle sentit un goût métallique dans sa bouche et sût qu’elle était remplie de sang. Elle tenta de se relever mais Lord Voldemort lui lança un second sort qui la maintint à terre.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>-	Tu es une gamine prétentieuse, Lestrange, siffla le mage noir d’une voix glaciale. Mais en réalité tu n’es rien, tu comprends ? Rien. Si tu mourrais ce soir je pourrais te remplacer aussitôt par une autre plus douée, plus belle et plus forte que toi. Tu n’es rien Bellatrix, ni pour moi ni pour le reste du monde. Si tu crois que ton sang fait de toi une personne exceptionnelle tu te mens à toi même. La pureté de ton sang est précieuse, mais elle ne fait pas de toi quelqu’un. Moi, je suis quelqu’un. Je suis le plus grand sorcier de ce siècle, peut être même de l’histoire. Et cela n’a rien à voir avec mon sang.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Le ton de sa voix était létal. Chacun de ses mots faisait frémir Bellatrix de terreur. La sorcière ne parvenait plus à retenir ses larmes qui coulaient en silence le long de ses joues.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>-	Je suis l’héritier de Salazar Serpentard, ma mère était Merope Gaunt, fille d’Elvis Gaunt. Je suis le descendant d’une des familles les plus puissantes des Vingt-huits Sacrés, et ce n’est pas mon moldu de père qui me fera oublier cela.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Bellatrix le regarda avec des yeux remplis d’horreur.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>-	Oui, Bella, mon moldu de père. Ce père que j’ai assassiné avec ses parents dans ce manoir que tu vois par la fenêtre. Oui, Bella, je suis un sang-mêlé. Es-tu dégoûtée par ton Maître, maintenant ? Vas-tu fuir mes rangs ? Enfant idiote, les sangs-mêlés ne sont pas l’ennemi. L’ennemi, c’est les moldus et leurs sangs-de-bourbe d’enfants.<br/>
-	Maître, je…j’implore votre pardon je…j’ai été idiote…je ne pense pas que les sangs-mêlés sont des créatures immondes mon Seigneur…<br/>
-	Bien sûr que si tu le penses, Bella. Tu l’as toujours pensé. Mais peu importe. Je n’ai que faire de l’avis d’une gamine. Tu n’es rien à mes yeux, Bellatrix.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Ses mots étaient plus affutés que des lames de rasoir, et les plaies qu’ils laissaient dans le cœur de la sorcière étaient bien plus profondes. Elle aurait voulu devenir sourde plutôt que de continuer à écouter son Maître l’insulter.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>-	Peu m’importent vos origines, mon Seigneur. Je vous en conjure, croyez-moi. Vous êtes un Gaunt, le descendant de Serpentard. Vous êtes grand, puissant, doué. Vous êtes mon Maître, vous êtes tout pour moi. Vous m’avez faite votre ici, dans cette chambre, le soir où j’ai reçu cette marque, dit-elle en soulevant sa manche pour dévoiler son avant bras gauche. Maître, cette cicatrice est ma plus grande fierté. Je suis désolée de vous avoir insulté, je n’avais aucune idée de ce que je disais. J’étais aveuglée par la jalousie. Je vous en supplie, Maître, pardonnez-moi. Pardonnez-moi… </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Elle luttait de toutes ses forces pour ne pas éclater en sanglots alors. Lord Voldemort demeura silencieux, la regardant misérable, en sang, sur le sol, avec un mépris profond.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>-	Debout.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Elle se releva difficilement, ignorant la décharge de douleur qui secoua chacun de ses membres. Elle leva les yeux et vit que Lord Voldemort pointait sa baguette en sa direction. Elle cru que son corps s’était alors arrêté. Elle pensa fort à Narcissa, qui allait se retrouver sans sœur. Elle pensa à Rodolphus qui allait devenir veuf, à ses parents qui allaient débourser une fortune pour ses funérailles. Elle ferma les yeux.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>-	<em>Evanesco<em>.
  </em>
</em></em></em></p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>Elle ouvrit les yeux et regarda l’air hébété le mage noir qui abaissait son arme. Le sang qui couvrait son menton et qui avait coulé dans son décolleté avait disparu. Il ne lui restait que le goût amer du liquide écarlate dans la bouche.</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>-	Merci, Maître, bredouilla la brune à voix basse.<br/>
-	Reste ici.</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>Bellatrix fronça les sourcils dans l’incompréhension. Elle n’avait pas fait le moindre mouvement, pourquoi croyait-il qu’elle comptait partir.</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>-	Reste ici pour la nuit. Ton Maître a besoin de se détendre, vois-tu ? Une de ses servantes a été particulièrement pénible aujourd’hui.</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0038"><h2>38. L'infidèle</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-	Où étais-tu passée ?</p><p>Rodolphus arrivait à grands pas vers Bellatrix qui venait tout juste de rentrer au Château Lestrange. Il était sept heure du matin et, quand elle s’était réveillée, elle avait été seule dans un lit qui n’était pas le sien.</p><p>-	Où étais-tu passée ? répéta Rodolphus d’une voix tremblante de colère.<br/>-	Mission. Top secret.</p><p>Avant qu’elle ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, il avait saisi son visage de sa main droite et serrait ses joues si fort que la sorcière grimaça de douleur.</p><p>-	Qu’est ce que c’est, ça ? Ces marques sur ton cou ?</p><p>Il attrapa son avant bras et montra l’hématome qui colorait la peau blanche de son biceps.</p><p>-	Et ça ? Tu as encore tes habits de la veille, es-tu partie en mission en robe de soirée, Bellatrix ? Me prends-tu pour un idiot ? gronda Rodolphus.</p><p>Bellatrix resta muette, cherchant une excuse à présenter à son époux pour justifier tout cela.</p><p>-	Tu n’es qu’une sale trainée, grinça le sorcier en regardant la brune avec dégoût. Te rends-tu compte de la situation dans laquelle tu me mets ? Que crois-tu que les gens diront de moi s’ils apprennent que ma salope de femme se tape Merlin sait qui dans mon dos ? Bellatrix répond moi !<br/>-	Tu sais très bien que nous ne sommes pas un vrai couple Dolph, ce que je fais de mes nuits ne te regarde pas, siffla la sorcière. Insulte-moi encore une fois et…<br/>-	Et quoi ? Qu’est ce que tu vas faire ? Tu es mon épouse, comporte-toi comme telle. Tu es déjà incapable de remplir ton revoir en me donnant une descendance, aies au moins la décence de garder tes cuisses fermées.</p><p>Il lâcha alors son visage et la repoussa violemment, puis fit volte face pour s’éloigner. Il ne vit alors pas son épouse pointer sa baguette dans son dos, mais ressentit le puissant sortilège qui le frappa et l’envoya au sol plusieurs mètres plus loin.</p><p>-	Comment <em>oses-tu<em> me parler ainsi ? Moi ! Bellatrix de la noble et très ancienne maison des Black ? Qui crois-tu que je sois ? Je n’ai que faire de notre stupide alliance, je ne t’appartiens pas et ne t’appartiendrai jamais, rentre-toi cela dans le crâne sombre abruti. Hausse encore le ton sur moi et je t’arracherai la langue pour la donner à manger aux chiens de mon père. La prochaine fois que tu lèves la main sur moi sera la dernière fois que tu auras des mains. Est-ce assez clair pour ton cerveau misérable ?<br/>-	Espèce de sale…<br/>-	Silencio. Je répète : est-ce assez clair ?</em></em></p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Rodolphus, incapable de lui parler, lui lança un regard noir. C’est à ce moment que Mérida arriva. En voyant son fils au sol et Bellatrix qui avait gardé sa baguette pointée sur lui, elle fit tomber la tasse de thé qu’elle tenait et émit un petit son de surprise.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>-	Bellatrix ! Abaissez immédiatement votre baguette ! Que se passe-t-il ? Rodolphus, relevez-vous voyons !</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Bellatrix fit un petit sourire narquois et regarda son époux se redresser en grimaçant.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>-	Rodolphus, que s’est-il passé ? répéta madame Lestrange.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Elle sembla alors comprendre que son fils avait été rendu muet, et sortit sa baguette de la poche de sa longue jupe bleu nuit.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>-	Finite incantatem.<br/>-	Il ne s’est rien passé. J’ai trébuché.<br/>-	Bellatrix ? Quels sont ces hématomes sur votre peau ? Rodolphus avez-vous…avez-vous…<br/>-	Mère, assez, grinça Rodolphus. Ce ne sont aucunement vos affaires.<br/>-	Je ne tolèrerai pas que mon fils se comporte comme une brute avec son épouse ! N’oubliez pas que Bellatrix doit nous donner une descendance, ce n’est pas en la maltraitant que cela arrivera.<br/>-	Assez ! aboya alors le sorcier, faisant sursauter sa pauvre mère. Disparaissez de ma vue. Maintenant !</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Mérida fit un bruit de protestation mais obtempéra, non sans murmurer quelques indignations. Quand elle fut hors de vue, Rodolphus se tourna vers Bellatrix.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>-	Fière de toi ?<br/>-	Pas qu’un peu.<br/>-	Je pense que tu devrais passer quelques jours ailleurs. Chez ton père, chez ton amant, peu m’importe. Je ne désire pas voir ton visage ignoble pendant les prochains jours. Tu me dégoûtes.<br/>-	Pfff. Tant mieux. Ça me fera des vacances. Minky ! appela-t-elle d’une voix aigüe.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>La nouvelle elfe de maison des Lestrange apparut aussitôt et s’inclina profondément devant sa jeune maîtresse.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>-	Prépare-moi une valise avec assez d’affaires pour une semaine. Je pars dans cinq minutes. Dépêche-toi.<br/>-	Oui, maîtresse Bellatrix. Minky va tout de suite pour préparer cela, maîtresse Bellatrix.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>La créature disparut dans un crac presque inaudible. Rodolphus s’en alla lui aussi, et son épouse se retrouva seul dans le hall d’entrée, à attendre que leur elfe lui rapporte ses affaires.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>****</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>-	Il y a quelqu’un ici ? </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Bellatrix posa sa lourde valise au sol. Le manoir Black était étrangement silencieux.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>-	Bordel. Pire qu’une maison hantée. Où est cette saleté d’elfe ?</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Elle grogna et emmena ses affaires jusqu’à sa chambre de jeune fille. Rien n’avait changé. Ses parents avaient tenu à laisser les lieux tels quels. La sorcière s’allongea dans son large lit aux couleurs de Serpentard. Elle regarda ses diplômes, parcourut les photos qui ornaient les murs. Ses années d’écolière semblaient lointaines désormais. Bellatrix était une femme bien différente de la jeune fille qu’elle avait été. Elle n’avait jamais été totalement innocente et pure comme Narcissa, mais maintenant, c’était une toute autre affaire. Si on découvrait tout ce qu’elle avait accompli, elle aurait le droit à un aller simple pour Azkaban. La brune ricana à cette pensée. Elle ne se ferait pas attraper, elle était bien trop maligne pour cela. Et puis, son Maître ne le permettrait pas. Il serait toujours là pour veiller sur elle, elle en était certaine. Bientôt, il contrôlerait le Ministère et les détraqueurs qui gardaient la prison. Elle n’aurait alors plus rien à craindre. Bientôt, rien ne pourrait les arrêter.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>-	Cygnus ? C’est toi ?</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Bellatrix se redressa en entendant la voix de sa mère qui venait de rentrer.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>-	C’est Bellatrix ! À l’étage, mère.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Elle entendit le bruit des talons de Druella dans les escaliers, puis la femme apparut dans l’encadrement de la chambre de sa fille.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>-	Bella… que faites vous là ?<br/>-	Bonjour, mère, comment allez-vous ?<br/>-	Désolée, Bellatrix. Je ne m’attendais pas à recevoir de la visite. Tout va bien ?<br/>-	Très bien. J’avais pensé rester avec vous quelques jours. Mes très chers parents. Douce mère, admirable père… Cela ne vous dérange pas j’espère ? demanda la brune avec un sourire narquois.<br/>-	Non, non, bien sûr que non, répondit Druella en secouant la tête. Y a-t-il quelque chose avec Rodolphus ?<br/>-	Tout va bien.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Bellatrix avisa les sacs de course de sa mère.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>-	Shopping ?<br/>-	En effet. Il me manquait des ailes de fée et de l’alchémine pour ma potion de beauté. Nous n’avons pas toutes la chance d’être aussi jeunes et belles que vous et vos…votre sœur.<br/>-	Allons, ne dites pas de sottises, mère. Vous êtes splendide.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Bellatrix ne mentait pas totalement. À trente-huit ans, Druella Black née Rosier restait une très belle femme. Même si quelques rides étaient apparues aux coins de ses yeux verts, elle avait conservé un très grand charme.<br/>La mère laissa échapper un petit rire gêné et fit un geste dédaigneux de la main.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>-	Peu importe. J’ai aussi acheté une nouvelle robe pour Cissy.<br/>-	Oh.<br/>-	J’ai parlé à Lucretia Malefoy l’autre jour. Je l’avais invitée à prendre le thé, pauvre femme. Seule, si seule. Enfin. Nous avons parlé donc, et elle pense que Lucius ne devrait pas tarder à demander la main de votre sœur.<br/>-	Oh…<br/>-	Bien entendu, nous avions déjà abordé le sujet. Quand Narcissa est née, votre père et moi avions pensé au fils Crabbe. Mais Lucius est un bien meilleur parti. Nous sommes absolument ravis. Narcissa sera une formidable épouse.<br/>-	Super.<br/>-	Êtes-vous au courant pour Melusine Bulstrode ?<br/>-	Pourquoi serais-je au courant de quoi que ce soit concernant cette femme ? Je ne sais même pas qui c’est.<br/>-	Mais si, la mère de cette fille empotée qui était plus âgée que vous avec les cheveux roux et mal coiffés. Vous savez, celle que vous soupçonniez d’être une traitre à son sang.<br/>-	Ah, Malvina ? Et bien qu’est-il de cette fille ? demanda Bellatrix sans grand intérêt.<br/>-	Et bien c’est sa mère donc, Mélusine, elle a disparu du jour au lendemain pour partir vivre aux Etats-Unis avec ses amantes ! Oui, des amantes ! Des femmes, et au pluriel ! Oh vous auriez vu la tête de Mérida quand je lui ai dit. Scandaleux, c’est scandaleux. Son pauvre époux ne sait que faire, je n’imagine même pas l’état de leur fille. Ils ne peuvent même pas divorcer, ce serait une abomination bien entendu.<br/>-	Hmm. Hilarant.<br/>-	Ah ça ! Je ne me sens jamais plus rassurée que quand je vois l’état du mariage des autres. À côté, celui de votre père et de moi-même est exemplaire.<br/>-	Certainement. Mère, vous m’excuserez, j’ai moi aussi une course à faire.<br/>-	Bien sûr, Bella. Si vous croisez votre père à Gringott’s, prévenez-le que je n’ai pas trouvé d’encre éternelle chez Fleury et Bott. Les stocks étaient épuisés.<br/>-	D’accord, soupira Bellatrix qui avait hâte de s’échapper.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Elle sortit du manoir et prit une grande bouffée d’air frais. Les conversations de sa mère étaient toujours d’un ennui mortel. Bien entendu, les courses n’avaient été qu’un prétexte pour mettre fin à la discussion. En réalité, Bellatrix n’avait rien à acheter. Elle décida cependant qu’une petite promenade au Chemin de Traverse n’était pas une mauvaise idée, aussi, elle y transplana.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>****</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>-	Bellatrix Lestrange ! Je ne m’attendais pas à te voir ici.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Bellatrix reposa précipitamment les sous-vêtements en dentelle noire qu’elle était en train de regarder et se retourna vers la voix nasillarde.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>-	Rita, nota la brune.<br/>-	C’est marrant, je ne pensais pas que tu portais ce genre de choses, dit Rita Skeeter en jetant un coup d’œil à l’ensemble que venait de reposer Bellatrix.<br/>-	Les temps changent.<br/>-	Je vois ça. C’est Rodolphus qui va être content, n’est-ce pas ? Comment se porte ton couple ? Si tu savais combien de sorcières étaient jalouses de toi quand la nouvelle de tes fiançailles s’est propagée à Poudlard. Incroyable. Il faut dire que Rodolphus a toujours été particulièrement séduisant, ne trouves-tu pas ?<br/>-	J’imagine.<br/>-	Tu n’as pas l’air convaincue. Y aurait-il de l’eau dans le gaz chez les Lestrange ?</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Bellatrix haussa les épaules et porta son attention sur une nuisette sombre derrière Rita.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>-	Je vois aussi que tu es toujours aussi fine. Pas d’enfants en vue ? Un choix ou une incapacité à en avoir ?<br/>-	Lâche-moi, sale fouine. Va fourrer ton nez ailleurs que dans mes affaires.<br/>-	Oh, je vois, je vois… je viens de toucher un point sensible hein ? Ce n’est pas la peine de t’énerver ainsi, je voulais juste prendre de tes nouvelles ma belle Bellatrix.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Par instinct, la sorcière avait saisi sa baguette qu’elle tenait maintenant fermement dans sa main droite. Rita le remarqua et fit un pas en arrière et rajusta ses grosses lunettes rouges sur son nez.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>-	Bon et bien…je te laisse alors. À plus tard.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>La sorcière aux boucles blondes trébucha en sortant de la boutique de lingerie, et Bellatrix ne se priva pas de s’en moquer ouvertement avant de continuer à inspecter les articles d’un air distrait. Lorsqu’elle sortit de Miss Poppy’s les bras chargés de sacs, elle tomba nez à nez avec deux grandes figures sombres. Décidemment, cette journée était pleine de rencontre inattendues, et non souhaitées.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>-	Madame Lestrange, susurra un des deux hommes.<br/>-	Yaxley, répondit-elle en hochant la tête. Travers. <br/>-	On vient faire du shopping à ce que je vois, dit Travers avec un sourire carnassier en regardant les sacs remplis de Bellatrix. C’est le fils Lestrange qui va être heureux.<br/>-	Pourquoi tout le monde croit que je m’habille pour cet incapable ? Mêlez-vous de vos affaires, siffla la sorcière.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Les deux mangemorts toisèrent la fille et ricanèrent.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>-	Doucement petite, ce n’est pas une manière de parler à vos aînés, dit Yaxley.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Bellatrix lança un regard noir à Corban Yaxley qui n’avait que dix ans de plus qu’elle. Elle sentait son sang ne faire qu’un tour dans ses veines et affluer dans ses joues pour leur donner une couleur pourpre. Elle ferma les yeux et inspira profondément, imaginant l’océan noir qui l’apaisait si souvent.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>-	Si cela ne vous dérange pas, je vais continuer mon chemin, dit-elle sans leur donner le temps de répondre et continuant sa route.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Elle s’empressa alors de disparaître de leur champ de vision. Ce n’est que lorsqu’elle tourna vers l’allée des embrumes que le premier événement sympathique de la journée arriva. Un large sourire barra son visage quand elle sentit sa marque virer au noir sur son avant bras gauche endoloris, et elle disparu dans un crac sonore.</em>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0039"><h2>39. Sirius</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bellatrix décida de faire disparaître ses achats avant d’entrer dans le Manoir Malefoy. Elle ne comptait pas supporter les remarques d’autres de ses collègues, ni le regard dédaigneux de son Maître. Quand elle entra dans la salle de réunion, elle croisa d’abord le regard de Rodolphus. Cela ne faisait que quelques heures qu’une dispute était survenue entre les deux. Sûrement pensait-il que l’amant de Bellatrix se trouvait là, parmi eux, autour de cette table. Si cela était le cas, il n’avait pas entièrement tort, excepté que l’amant en question n’était pas encore arrivé.<br/>La sorcière observa avec amusement son époux scruter les mangemorts avec suspicion. Elle fut offusquée quand Rodolphus fixa longuement Dolohov les yeux plissés. Comment pouvait-il imaginer que ce russe à moitié attardé pouvait faire l’objet d’une liaison avec elle ? C’était presque insultant. Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et leva les yeux au ciel, puis les portes s’ouvrirent et Lord Voldemort apparut. Bellatrix retrouva alors son sourire, et vit le regard de son époux alterner entre elle et son Maître. Se pouvait-il qu’il ai deviné ? Non, impossible. Ce n’était pas réaliste. Le Maître et sa servante, quelle idée. Personne ne pourrait jamais s’en douter.</p><p>-	Rookwood, fit Voldemort d’une voix aigüe. Alors ?<br/>-	Maître, répondit le mangemort en abaissant respectueusement sa tête. Le Bureau des Aurors et le Wagenmagot se sont concertés au regard de l’utilisation des Impardonnables pour l’arrestation des mangemorts. Pour l’instant, il apparaît que cette option ne soit pas envisageable. La Ministre de la Magie s’est lourdement opposée à l’idée proposée par Barty Croupton, qui est actuellement employé au département de la Justice Magique. Néanmoins, Croupton est un homme ambitieux, il semblerait qu’il convoite le poste de directeur du département, voire de Ministre de la Magie. Il est bien plus féroce que Jenkins, mon Seigneur. C’est un homme puissant, qui a la réputation d’être implacable.<br/>-	Il faudra que vous le surveilliez de près dans ce cas. Nous ne voulons pas perdre de vue nos ennemis, n’est ce pas ?</p><p>Augustus Rookwood acquiesça fermement.</p><p>-	Macnair. Où en sommes-nous avec les géants ?<br/>-	Mon Seigneur… les géants montrent un grand manque de confiance envers le reste du Monde Magique. Un grand nombre d’entre eux cultivent une haine profonde des sorciers, ils pensent que nous les méprisons.</p><p>Des ricanements se firent entendre. Voldemort leva une longue main pâle et l’assemblée se tut immédiatement. Walden Macnair reprit son explication.</p><p>-	Nous n’avons trouvé aucun accord pour l’instant mais j’ai bon espoir qu’avec les bons mots, je saurai les persuader de rallier notre cause.<br/>-	Tu trouveras rapidement les bons mots en ce cas, répondit le mage noir d’une voix douceâtre.<br/>-	Oui, Maître.<br/>-	Bien.</p><p>Voldemort parcourut longuement la foule de mangemorts du regard, tout en prenant soin d’éviter de poser les yeux sur Bellatrix qui l’observait avec un air émerveillé.</p><p>-	Rosier, j’ai cru comprendre que tu t’étais montré incroyablement compétent en matière de duel. Rappelle-moi le nom de l’auror que tu as exécuté ?<br/>-	Helmut Stark, mon Seigneur. Je l’ai surpris en train de me suivre sur le chemin du manoir de mes parents. Quand il a voulu me poser des questions sur notre mouvement, je l’ai éliminé et ai effacé toutes traces de son existence. J’ai également rendu visite à sa femme pour la soumettre à un sortilège de confusion, afin de lui faire croire que son époux était rentré à la maison, de sorte à ce qu’on ne devine pas qu’il a disparu lorsqu’il est venu me rendre visite.<br/>-	C’est bien, Rosier. Très bien. Vous autres, vous devriez prendre exemple sur notre jeune recrue… d’après ce que je sais, vous ne vous êtes pas montré particulièrement brillants ces derniers temps…</p><p>Tous les mangemorts, à l’exception d’Evan Rosier et de Bellatrix, avaient baissé les yeux. Le silence qui s’était imposé était extrêmement lourd, et l’air semblait être devenu glacial.</p><p>-	Arsenius ! aboya Lord Voldemord. Le bureau des aurors n’attend plus que ton aveu pour te jeter à Azkaban. Comment se fait-il que, de tous mes mangemorts, ce soit toi qui soit le plus suspecté ? Toi, qui étais là avant même que je n’existe aux yeux du monde, tu es un des seuls à avoir tant éveillé les soupçons. Tu me déçois, Lestrange. Tu me déçois profondément…<br/>-	Maître, je vous présente mes excuses je…<br/>-	Je n’ai que faire de tes excuses, siffla le mage noir d’un ton menaçant. Fais en sorte de te faire oublier, Lestrange, où les aurors n’auront qu’un cadavre à donner aux détraqueurs.</p><p>Le père de Rodolphus fixait un point dans le vide, livide. Bellatrix pensa qu’il était prêt à perdre connaissance d’une minute à l’autre.</p><p>-	Disposez. Maintenant, dit enfin Lord Voldemort d’une voix létale.</p><p>L’assemblée se leva d’un seul homme, et tous se dirigèrent vers la sortie.</p><p>-	Madame Lestrange, un mot.</p><p>Bellatrix s’immobilisa et attendit que les autres soient partis pour se tourner vers le Seigneur des Ténèbres qui était resté assis à l’extrémité de la longue table.</p><p>-	Bien que j’admire le dévouement de ta jeune sœur Narcissa, je crains que les informations qu’elle nous fasse parvenir restent trop vagues pour être réellement utiles. Comme je te l’ai déjà dit, je pense que Dumbledore essaye de recruter parmi ses élèves. Il sait pertinemment que le Ministère est incompétent à faire face à mon ascension, aussi je devine aisément que le vieux fou veuille créer son propre groupe de résistance…<br/>-	Voudriez-vous que j’espionne également l’homme, mon Seigneur ? dit Bellatrix d’une voix étonnament douce.<br/>-	Il te sera impossible de l’approcher, Bella. Dumbledore est un homme excentrique, mais pas assez stupide pour se pavaner dans les rues alors que notre mouvement est plus fort que jamais. Il sait qu’il est ma cible principale. Non…tu ne vas pas espionner Dumbledore. Pas directement. Tu vas recueillir des informations auprès de ton cousin Sirius. D’après ce qu’Orion m’a dit, il cultive une fierté monstrueuse d’appartenir à la maison Gryffondor, et tout le monde connaît les préférences d’Albus Dumbledore. S’il doit recruter et gagner la confiance de nouveaux disciples, je ne serai pas étonné d’apprendre qu’il ait tourné son choix vers un jeune Black qui prend un malin plaisir à briser la tradition familiale. Je veux que tu lui arraches des informations précises. Que tu en saches plus sur ce que manigance Dumbledore grâce à l’expérience de Sirius. Peux-tu faire cela pour ton Maître, Bella ?<br/>-	Je ferai n’importe quoi pour mon Maître, répondit-elle la gorge nouée par l’émotion.<br/>-	Si désireuse de me servir…bien, Bella. Tu lui rendras visite quand il sera de retour de Poudlard pour les prochaines vacances. Je préviendrai Orion.<br/>-	Maître… Maître je dois tout de même vous prévenir… mon cousin et moi n’entretenons pas les meilleures relations. Je ne suis pas sûre de…<br/>-	Tu trouveras une solution. Tu peux disposer, maintenant.</p><p> </p><p>****</p><p> </p><p>12, square Grimmaurd, 20 décembre 1972.</p><p> </p><p>-	Bellatrix, la salua Walburga Black en la gratifiant d’un regard hautain. Orion m’a dit que vous passeriez. Je vais faire descendre Sirius, prenez place dans le salon. Kreattur ! Va chercher Sirius et prépare le thé pour madame Lestrange, dépêche toi !</p><p>La jeune brune regarda l’elfe de maison obéir à sa maitresse et alla s’asseoir dans un des canapés de cuir du salon. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle entendit des pas descendre les escaliers, puis Sirius se montra. Il la toisa de haut en bas et resta debout devant elle les bras croisés.</p><p>-	Bonjour, Sirius.<br/>-	Qu’est-ce que tu veux ? demanda-t-il sur un ton défensif.<br/>-	Allons, allons, répondit Bellatrix avec un sourire qu’elle voulait chaleureux. Je veux juste prendre des nouvelles de mon cousin. Après tout, tu es, comme moi, la nouvelle génération des Black. Tu es important Sirius. Prends place, je t’en prie.</p><p>Le jeune garçon s’assit le plus loin possible de sa cousine pendant que Kreattur apportait un plateau de thé. Bellatrix se pencha pour saisir un sablé et observa Sirius. Il avait lui aussi hérité des gênes des Black, ce qui n’était pas étonnant puisque ses parents étaient cousins. Il avait de belles boucles brunes, un regard sombre, un teint pâle et un air majestueux. Même s’il ne la méritait pas, le jeune sorcier avait la même beauté obscure que les autres membres de sa famille. </p><p>-	Oh, je crois que Kreattur a oublié le sucre. Cela te dérangerait d’aller en chercher quelques morceaux ? demanda Bellatrix en souriant.</p><p>Sirius leva les yeux au ciel et se rendit à la cuisine en marmonnant. Bellatrix plongea furtivement la main dans sa poche pour en sortir une petite fiole. Elle versa le liquide dans la tasse de son cousin juste avant que celui-ci ne revienne avec ce qu’elle avait demandé. Bellatrix le regarda s’asseoir en silence.</p><p>-	Alors, comment se passe ta scolarité ?<br/>-	Très bien, répondit Sirius d’un ton narquois. Gryffondor est en tête du classement.<br/>-	Hmm. Tu dois être fier.<br/>-	Très fier.</p><p>Un silence pesant s’installa alors. Sirius jeta un coup d’œil au bocal de sucre qu’il avait ramené.</p><p>-	Tu n’as pas sucré ton thé, dit-il d’un air suspicieux.<br/>-	Oh, quelle sotte je fais. Ne bois-tu pas le tien ?</p><p>Sirius ne répondit pas mais se pencha pour saisir sa tasse, sans pour autant la porter à ses lèvres. Bellatrix prit un morceau de sucre qu’elle mit dans son thé, bien qu’elle ne sucra habituellement pas sa boisson.</p><p>-	Dis-moi, es-tu encore ami avec le jeune James Potter ?<br/>-	Pourquoi es-tu là, Bellatrix ? siffla Sirius.<br/>-	Je te l’ai déjà dit. Je pense qu’il est inutile d’entretenir de mauvaises relations en tant que membres d’une même famille.<br/>-	Tu sais très bien que tu n’en as aucune envie, et moi non plus d’ailleurs. C’est lui qui t’envoie, c’est ça ? Il veut que tu me convaincs de rallier ses rangs, hein ? Ton précieux Lord Voldemort ?</p><p>Bellatrix frémit de rage en entendant son cousin indigne prononcer le nom de son Maître, mais elle tâcha de ne rien laisser transparaitre.</p><p>-	Non, Sirius. Je ne suis pas en contact avec cet homme. Ce n’est pas parce que ses idées rejoignent les nôtres que nous sommes d’accord avec ce qu’il fait.</p><p>Ces mots avaient été incroyablement dur à prononcer, et Bellatrix se sentait immensément coupable d’avoir dit de telle chose. Elle avait l’impression de trahir son Maître. Pourtant, elle se ressaisit en pensant qu’elle faisait tout cela pour lui. Sirius n’avait que treize ans, elle pouvait encore aisément le manipuler. Surtout avec les gouttes de véritasérum qu’elle avait versées dans son thé. Son thé qu’il n’avait pas encore bu.</p><p>-	Ton thé va refroidir Sirius.<br/>-	Qu’est ce que tu fais de tes journées si tu ne sers pas Voldemort ? Il me semble que tu es sans-emploi, non ?<br/>-	Cela ne te concerne pas, grinça Bellatrix.<br/>-	Tout comme le déroulement de ma scolarité ne te concerne pas alors. Si c’est comme cela, je pense que nous en avons fini, dit-il en faisant un mouvement pour se lever.</p><p>Bellatrix sortit aussitôt sa baguette et la pointa vers son cousin.</p><p>-	<em>Impero<em>, siffla la brune. Bois ton thé, Sirius, et répond à mes questions.</em></em></p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Le jeune garçon se tourna alors, et il avait le regard vide. Machinalement, il se rassit et porta sa tasse à ses lèvres, prenant de longue gorgée de la boisson déjà tiède.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>-	Bien. Que fais-tu de tes journées à Poudlard ?<br/>-	Je vais en cours avec James, Rémus et Peter. Peter nous suit partout, je ne lui aurais jamais adressé la parole si Rémus n’avait pas insisté pour qu’il fasse partie du groupe. Maintenant, j’imagine que c’est un bon ami à nous. James et moi on aime bien rigoler avec Servilus. C’est un Serpentard, il est ridicule et faible. Il tourne toujours autour de Lily Evans, et je crois que James aime bien Lily. On essaye de trouver une façon d’aider Rémus qui se transforme les soirs de pleine lune. Dumbledore a dit qu’il nous aiderait. On s’est trouvé un nom de groupe, les Maraudeurs. <br/>-	Dumbledore, que veux-tu dire par « il a dit qu’il nous aiderait » ?<br/>-	À aider Rémus. C’est un loup-garou, et il se sent très seul à cause de ça. Dumbledore nous a parlé d’une forme de métamorphose qui nous permettrait de l’accompagner lors de ses sorties nocturnes, mais il pense que nous sommes encore trop jeunes pour cela.<br/>-	Quel genre de métamorphose ?<br/>-	Je ne sais pas, il a été très vague.<br/>-	Vous a-t-il parlé d’autre chose ? D’une armée qu’il souhait former ? Souhaite-t-il vous recruter pour former une résistance ?<br/>-	Pas vraiment. Il nous encourage juste à bien suivre en cours, il pense qu’une guerre éclatera bientôt. Il veut que l’on soit prêt à se battre, mais il n’a pas mentionné de résistance, encore moins d’armée.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Les informations de son cousin étaient inutiles. Sirius n’en savait guère plus qu’elle. Bellatrix appréhendait le compte-rendu qu’elle devrait faire à son Maître et Seigneur. Elle leva une seconde fois sa baguette vers son cousin.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>-	Finite incantatem. Oubliette.<em></em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>Sirius secoua la tête et regarda sa cousine l’air perdu.</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>-	Tu n’as pas répondu à ma question, dit-il.<br/>-	Quelle question ? demanda Bellatrix en soupirant.<br/>-	Qu’est ce que tu fais de tes journées si tu n’es pas au service de Voldemort ?<br/>-	Ne t’avise pas de prononcer son nom encore une fois sombre pourriture, siffla Bellatrix en se leva d’un coup. Bien. Notre conversation est terminée. Je te souhaite un très mauvais réveillon, Sirius.<br/>-	Je te retourne le souhait, sale sorcière dérangée.</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>Bellatrix le gratifia d’une belle présentation de son majeur et se tourna pour rejoindre la sortie. Maintenant, elle devait rapporter son échec retentissant au Seigneur des Ténèbres.</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0040"><h2>40. Cissy et Lucius</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-	Tes efforts étaient absolument inutiles, Bellatrix. Tu aurais pu t’abstenir de me déranger pour si peu.</p><p>Le mage noir passa devant sa servante qui se tenait tête baissée devant lui.</p><p>-	Je suis désolée, Maître. Peut-être que d’ici la fin de l’année…<br/>-	Nous n’obtiendrons aucune information de ton cousin, siffla Lord Voldemort. Il est trop jeune, si Dumbledore doit enrôler des sorciers, il prendra sûrement soin de contacter ceux qui sont déjà en mesure de se défendre… Sirius doit se douter de quelque chose désormais.<br/>-	Mon Seigneur, j’ai pris soin de le soumettre au sortilège d’amnésie avant de le quitter. Il n’a aucun souvenir de notre conversation.<br/>-	Bien, Bella.<br/>-	Mon Seigneur ?</p><p>Lord Voldemort haussa un sourcil, l’invitant à continuer.</p><p>-	Vous avez mentionné le fait que Dumbledore puisse se tourner vers des sorciers plus âgés… je crois me souvenir que les Prewett et les Weasley étaient proches du directeur. Des Gryffondors arrogants et ayant un faible aberrant pour les moldus. Peut-être puis-je me renseigner de ce côté-ci ?</p><p>L’ombre d’un sourire se dessina sur le visage du mage noir. Il observa longtemps sa servante avant de passer sa langue sur sa lèvre inférieure, l’air de réfléchir.</p><p>-	Vous êtes tous cousins, non ? fit le mage noir avec un léger ton moqueur.<br/>-	Très éloignés, mon Seigneur. Cedrella Weasley, la mère d’Arthur, n’est que ma grande tante au quatrième degré. Elle a été reniée de la famille Black pour s’être mariée à Septimus Weasley, un traitre à son sang. Je ne l’ai jamais rencontrée.<br/>-	Et les Prewett ?<br/>-	Ignatus Prewett est le beau frère de mon oncle Orion, Maître. Il n’a pas eu d’enfant. Le père de Gideon, Fabian et Molly Prewett, son frère, n’a jamais été convié aux fêtes des Vingt-huit Sacrés, c’est un traitre à son sang notoire. Je ne le connais pas non plus.<br/>-	Hmm. Si tu décides du jour au lendemain de leur rendre visite, ils se douteront de quelque chose.<br/>-	Je peux les soumettre au sortilège de l’Imperium, mon Seigneur. Je peux altérer leur mémoire ou…<br/>-	Ce sont des puissants sorciers, Bellatrix. La tâche était aisée avec ton cousin de treize ans, ce sera une autre affaire avec des sangs-purs ayant le double de ton âge et le triple de ton expérience.<br/>-	Maître, avec tout le respect que je vous dois, j’ai réussi à pousser un auror au suicide alors que venais de sortir de Poudlard. J’ai utilisé plus de fois les Impardonnables que tous les sorciers dont nous parlons. Je doute même qu’ils aient un jour osé y avoir recours, expliqua la sorcière d’un ton pressant.<br/>-	Je te conseille vivement de t’adresser d’une autre façon à ton Maître, répliqua Lord Voldemort d’une voix létale, un éclair rouge traversant ses yeux.<br/>-	Pardonnez-moi, Maître, répondit Bellatrix en baissant la tête immédiatement.<br/>-	Néanmoins, je vais réfléchir à ce que tu viens de me dire, Bella, fit le mage noir d’une voix soudainement plus douce. En attendant mes instructions, entraîne toi à manipuler les esprits.<br/>-	Oui, mon Seigneur.<br/>-	Hmm. Approche, Bella.</p><p>La sorcière sentit le rythme des battements de son cœur s’accélérer subitement. Elle fit trois pas vers son Maître, réduisant la distance qui les séparait à quelques centimètres seulement. Lord Voldemort encadra sa mâchoire dans sa longue main pâle et froide, relevant doucement son visage vers le sien. Bellatrix ne pouvait alors pas contrôler les tremblements qui parcouraient son corps, et tâcha tant bien que mal d’apparaître le plus calme possible. Le regard du mage noir se posa sur les traces bleuâtres encore visible sur la peau laiteuse de sa servante et il émit un léger rire.</p><p>-	Tu aurais pu mettre du baume, cacher tout cela. Ton époux a dû remarquer, hmm ?<br/>-	Je suis fière de porter ces marques, Maître, répondit Bellatrix le souffle court. Et Rodolphus peut aller se faire foutre.</p><p>Le mage parut surpris par le vocabulaire de sa servante, mais sembla ensuite plus amusé que contrarié par ce qu’elle venait de dire.</p><p>-	Hmm. A-t-il des soupçons ?<br/>-	Je crois qu’il pense que j’entretiens une liaison avec un des mangemorts, mon Seigneur. Peut-être Dolohov, ou n’importe qui. Je doute qu’il envisage que ce puisse être vous, mon Maître.<br/>-	Ton Maître, hmm ?</p><p>Il raffermit un peu plus sa poigne autour de la gorge de Bellatrix, sans pour autant lui couper de souffle ou lui faire mal comme Rodolphus avait pu le faire plus tôt. La sorcière trouva le contact étrangement agréable.</p><p>-	Reste discrète, Bella. Rentre chez toi maintenant.<br/>-	Oui, Maître.</p><p>À son plus grand regret, elle sentit les doigts du Seigneur des Ténèbres quitter sa peau. Elle fit une profonde révérence, et disparut.</p><p> </p><p>****</p><p> </p><p>-	Mère ! Je vais me promener avec Lucius !</p><p>Narcissa descendit les escaliers quatre à quatre pour aller chercher sa cape de fourrure blanche qu’elle avait laissé dans la véranda. Druella fut plus rapide et la lui tendit.</p><p>-	Pas de bêtises, jeune fille.<br/>-	Mère ! s’indigna la jolie blonde.<br/>-	Oh, Cissy, j’ai eu votre âge moi aussi, que croyez-vous ? Votre père et moi…<br/>-	Mère, je n’en veux rien savoir ! Vraiment, absolument rien ! Puis-je rejoindre mon ami, maintenant ?<br/>-	Pas de bêtise, la prévint à nouveau Druella en regardant sa fille sortir du manoir en posant son épaisse cape d’hiver sur ses cheveux dorés. Et soyez de retour avant le dîner !</p><p>Narcissa ne prit pas la peine de répondre à sa mère et se dirigea droit vers le manoir Malefoy, qui était à quelques minutes à pieds. Elle aurait pu utiliser le réseau de cheminées mais elle aimait les paysages du Wiltshire sous la neige. Elle aimait la façon dont la poudreuse craquait sous ses bottes de cuir, et le vent froid qui faisait rougir ses joues pâles. Elle aima plus encore la façon dont Lucius l’avait patiemment attendu devant les hautes grilles de sa propriété, et celle dont il lui avait tendu le bras sans rien dire pour continuer le chemin avec elle quand elle fut arrivée. Ils se baladèrent un long moment sans prononcer mot, admirant le vaste manteau blanc qui recouvrait les allées. Ils passèrent devant la rivière où Narcissa et ses sœurs se baignaient autrefois et qui était à présent gelée. Ils s’arrêtèrent enfin à l’orée d’un petit bois et s’assirent sur un banc qui se trouvaient là et qui faisait face à une statue de Merlin.</p><p>-	Cette cape te va à ravir Cissy, dit enfin Lucius sans regarder la jeune fille.<br/>-	C’est du lapin. Mère m’avait proposé du vison mais je préfère l’effet que fait la fourrure du lapin. Le vison, c’est plus épais, moins délicat.<br/>-	Tu as sûrement raison. Tu as toujours raison.<br/>-	Oh…oui, certainement.<br/>-	Cissy.</p><p>Lucius se tourna vers elle et lui lança un regard sérieux tout à coup. Son visage était crispé, ses mains étaient moites. Narcissa le regardait l’air inquiet, les lèvres entrouvertes.</p><p>-	Je veux que tu saches une chose… hum.</p><p>Les joues du garçon commençaient à rougir. Narcissa prit une profonde inspiration, attendant la suite.</p><p>-	Nous serons bientôt en âge de choisir la personne avec laquelle nous passerons le restant de nos jours. Mon choix est fait depuis des années déjà. Aujourd’hui, je te vois, plus resplendissante que jamais, et je peux affirmer que jamais je n’ai été plus certain d’une décision. Narcissa de la maison Black, dit-il en se mettant à genou devant elle et sortant une petite boite de velours, veux-tu devenir Narcissa Malefoy ? Cissy, veux-tu m’épouser ?<br/>-	Oh, Lucius…</p><p>Ses yeux étaient remplis de larmes désormais. Elle contempla la bague que lui présentait le jeune sorcier aux cheveux platines. Elle était ornée d’un large diamant, et la bande de platine était couvert d’émeraudes.</p><p>-	Lucius…oui. Oui je le veux. Oh Lucius, répéta-t-elle en se jetant dans ses bras.</p><p>Elle ne put retenir alors ses sanglots, et laissa des larmes de joie tracer de longs sillons froids sur ses joues. Elle plongea son visage dans le creux du cou de Lucius qui était bien plus grand qu’elle, et profita de la chaleur du manteau de fourrure grise que portait le jeune homme. Ils restèrent ainsi, ne formant qu’un, éperdument amoureux l’un de l’autre et tous deux le sachant, pour ce qui sembla la plus douce éternité. Quand Narcissa relâcha enfin son étreinte, Lucius lui passa la bague de fiançaille au doigt, et la jeune sorcière ne parvint pas à en détacher son regard. </p><p>-	J’ai autre chose pour toi.</p><p>Le jeune Malefoy sortit un second paquet de son épais manteau, plus large que le premier. Narcissa le prit d’une main encore tremblante.</p><p>-	Lucius… il ne fallait pas.<br/>-	Ouvre-le, répondit-il avec un sourire.</p><p>C’est ce qu’elle fit. Elle y découvrit une magnifique boite d’un métal finement travaillé, qui mêlait bronze et cristal dans un magnifique jeu de transparence.</p><p>-	Regarde bien.</p><p>Narcissa se concentra sur la boite et vit une ombre argentée se matérialiser à l’intérieur pour former l’image d’un petit animal qui se mit à courir gracieusement.</p><p>-	Un renard polaire… c’est…<br/>-	Ton patronus. Oui, répondit Lucius en lui adressant un clin d’œil.<br/>-	Quel présent attentionné…Lucius, c’est magnifique. Merci, merci !<br/>-	Tu mérites tout les cadeaux du Monde, Narcissa. Quand tu seras ma femme, je te couvrirai d’or et de diamants. En attendant, ces humbles présents me permettent de te témoigner l’affection que je te porte. J’espère qu’ils suffiront.<br/>-	Bien sûr qu’ils suffisent, Lucius. Je n’ai jamais été plus heureuse. Tu es tout ce dont j’ai toujours rêvé.<br/>-	Bientôt, Cissy, nous serons mariés. Bientôt nous aurons notre famille, et nos enfants grandiront dans le monde que le Seigneur des Ténèbres aura façonné. Un monde parfait, aussi pur que toi et moi. Cissy, notre avenir sera brillant, il sera grand.<br/>-	Nos enfants seront les plus chanceux puisqu’ils t’auront comme père. Un Malefoy et une Black, peut-on trouver plus prestigieux ? Oh, Lucius. Quel honneur j’ai, quel bonheur.<br/>-	Je t’apprécie beaucoup, Narcissa.<br/>-	Moi également, Lucius.</p><p> </p><p>****</p><p> </p><p>-	Bordel ! Où diable est cette fichue cape !</p><p>Bellatrix fouillait dans ses affaires, les cheveux lui tombant devant les yeux, et s’énervait un peu plus chaque seconde devant l’absence de résultats de sa recherche.</p><p>-	<em>Accio cape ! Accio cape !<em> Putain de merde !</em></em></p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Elle entendit des pas venir vers elle, puis ce fut la voix de Rodolphus qui parvint à ses oreilles. Elle était rentrée au Château depuis deux semaines désormais. Noël approchait à grand pas, et elle n’avait toujours pas de cadeaux pour ses proches.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>-	Quelque chose ne va pas ?<br/>-	Je ne trouve pas ma cape d’hiver, répondit Bellatrix d’une voix plaintive. Je l’avais eu pour mes seize ans de la part de ma mère, elle avait coûté une fortune. Elle était exactement comme il fallait. Maintenant je dois aller au Chemin de Traverse et je n’ai rien à me mettre !<br/>-	Rien à te mettre ? Bellatrix, ma mère a dû faire monter deux autres armoires pour contenir tous tes vêtements. Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu n’as pas d’autres capes d’hiver, si ?<br/>-	Ce n’est pas le problème ! Cissy et…Cissy a la même mais en blanc. C’était un symbole, tu comprends ? Il me faut cette cape.<br/>-	Je le ferai refaire par la couturière dans ce cas. Mais ne te mets pas dans tes états pareils pour une cape, veux-tu ? J’ai cru qu’il y avait quelque chose de grave. Porte autre chose en attendant.<br/>-	Pfff. J’imagine que n’importe quel manteau de fourrure fera l’affaire.<br/>-	Tu n’as pas peur de te faire embêter par les défenseurs des animaux ? se moqua Rodolphus.<br/>-	Je les emmerde. Leurs précieux animaux sont bien mieux sur mes épaules, morts, que vivants et déféquant sur les trottoirs.<br/>-	Je doute qu’ils soient sensibles à cet argument. Enfin, ne rentre pas tard, nous avons mon oncle qui vient dîner.<br/>-	Oui, oui. À plus tard, Dolph.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Le jeune homme sortit de la suite de Bellatrix qui enfila donc un lourd manteau en vison. Elle et son époux s’étaient réconciliés après avoir passé cinq jours entiers sans s’adresser la parole. Désormais, ils faisaient comme si rien ne s’était passé.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Quand elle arriva sur le Chemin de Traverse, elle se dirigea d’abord vers Madame Guipure pour trouver une paire de gants à sa mère. Elle y croisa Dahlia Greengrass et sa mère qui étaient occupées à discuter avec une vieille sorcière aux cheveux roses. Elle les salua de loin et repartit avec son achat. Ensuite, elle prit la direction de l’allée des embrumes pour se rendre chez Barjow et Beurk. Ici, elle était certaine de trouver un cadeau pour son père et son époux. Sa certitude s’avéra correcte puisqu’elle repartit avec un jeu de carte enchanté tâché de sang ayant prétendument appartenu à l’illustre Hengist de Woodcroft, et une montre capable d’indiquer l’heure à laquelle les ennemis de son propriétaire devaient mourir. Il ne lui restait plus que le cadeau pour Cissy. Après mûre réflexion, elle pensa qu’un objet de magie noire ne ferait pas l’affaire. Sa sœur était une jeune fille distinguée, elle n’apprécierait peut-être pas un lot d’ossements humains. Bellatrix retourna donc au Chemin de Traverse.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Alors qu’elle passait devant Olivander’s, là où elle avait acquis sa baguette en noyer et nerf de dragon il y a des années, elle rentra en plein dans une jeune femme rousse et grasse. Bellatrix releva la tête, s’apprêtant à cracher son venin, quand elle reconnut celle à qui elle s’était heurtée.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>-	Prewett, siffla la sorcière en lui lançant un regard hautain.<br/>-	C’est Weasley, maintenant, répondit Molly les lèvres pincées.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Bellatrix avisa la petite tête rousse qui se cachait derrière les jupons de sa mère.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>-	Je vois que les gueux se reproduisent à une vitesse folle, grinça Bellatrix avec un sourire machiavélique. Profitez-en tant que vous pouvez.<br/>-	Qu’est-ce que tu entends par là ? demanda agressivement la rousse en plissant ses petits yeux.<br/>-	Oh… j’entends que les temps changent Weasley. <br/>-	Est-ce une menace ?<br/>-	Maman, la fille fait peur, articula le petit derrière Molly avec une petite voix.<br/>-	Ne fais pas attention à elle, Bill. C’est une méchante dame, elle ne mérite pas notre attention.<br/>-	Ne fais pas attention à elle, Bill, répéta Bellatrix avec une voix d’enfant. Car si la méchante dame s’énerve, elle risque de faire méchantes choses, ajouta-la brune avec un sourire qui laissait voir ses dents blanches.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Le petit commença à devenir tout rouge, et des larmes se formèrent aux coins de ses yeux.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>-	Dégage de mon chemin, Lestrange, siffla Molly qui tremblait de rage. Nous savons ce que toi et ton monstre de mari faites. Vous paierez un jour.<br/>-	Allons, allons, répondit Bellatrix en ronronnant. Pas de fausses accusations veux-tu ? Occupe-toi plutôt de ton paysan de mari, une nouvelle robe d’occasion devrait lui faire plaisir n’est-ce pas ? Si vous avez encore assez d’argent pour vous permettre d’acheter de la seconde main ! Ha !</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Bellatrix ne laissa pas le temps à Molly de lui répondre et la bouscula brusquement pour continuer sa route, le sourire aux lèvres. Son Maître avait raison, il avait bien un « nous », et la jeune Weasley le lui avait confirmé sans même le savoir.</em>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0041"><h2>41. Les Chevaliers de Walpurgis</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>24 décembre 1972, Château Lestrange.</p><p> </p><p>Rodolphus désigna fièrement les deux petites créatures frêles aux yeux globuleux qui se tenaient derrière lui le dos courbé.</p><p>-	Ma très chère, je te présente Ioules et Gwin. Je les ai achetés pour presque rien, c’était les invendus. Ioules est réputée pour être agressive, elle a mordu son ancienne maîtresse qui l’a retourné à la boutique. Gwin est alcoolique, son ancien maître l’a retrouvé assoupi dans leur cave à vin.<br/>-	Et bien. Ils ont de la chance d’être encore envie, railla Bellatrix en jetant un regard cruel aux deux elfes devant elle.<br/>-	Plus pour longtemps, répliqua Rodolphus avec un grand sourire. À quelle heure veux-tu commencer la chasse ?<br/>-	Dans une petite heure, le temps que je me prépare.<br/>-	Parfait. Comme ça, nous aurons l’estomac creux pour le déjeuner. Lequel souhaites-tu prendre ?<br/>-	La femelle, répondit Bellatrix en faisant un clin d’œil à l’elfe de maison qui lui tira la langue. Je l’aime bien.<br/>-	Pourquoi ne suis-je pas étonné ? Bon, je te laisse te préparer. Le premier qui rapporte la tête de son elfe a gagné. La chasse commencera à onze heure pile. Je lâcherai les elfes dans la forêt vingt minutes avant, en prenant soin de délimiter la zone et de poser une protection anti-transplanage.<br/>-	Parfait. Bonne chance !<br/>-	Pas besoin de chance quand on a le talent, Bella.<br/>-	C’est ce qu’on verra.</p><p> </p><p>****</p><p> </p><p>-	Ouhouuuu ! Ioules ! Où te caches-tu ma belle ?</p><p>La voix de Bellatrix semblait résonner entre les arbres sombres. Son pas rapide formait un sillage profond dans l’épaisse couche de neige qui recouvrait la terre gelée. De la vapeur s’échappait de ses lèvres à chaque expiration qu’elle faisait. La sorcière tenait fermement la dague offerte par son Maître dans sa main droite et avait soigneusement placé sa baguette sous l’épaisse ceinture de cuir qui marquait sa taille fine. Elle avait réuni ses longues boucles brunes en une épaisse natte qui lui tombait sur l’épaule, et peint le contour de ses yeux en noir. Jamais elle n’avait tant ressemblé à une guerrière qu’en ce beau matin de décembre.<br/>Soudain, la sorcière cessa sa progression. Elle venait d’entendre le craquement d’une branche au dessus d’elle. Avec une rapidité fulgurante, elle saisi sa baguette et la pointa au dessus d’elle, lançant à la seconde même un sortilège qui frappa alors la petite forme de l’elfe perchée sur la branche. La créature tomba au sol dans un bruit sourd et mit quelques instants à se relever. Bellatrix la laissa faire, haletante, les yeux écarquillés et les lèvres retroussés en un rictus qui devait être un sourire étrange. L’elfe était comme paralysée par la peur devant la sorcière, le regard empli de terreur. Tout à coup, Bellatrix s’exclama :</p><p>-	Cours ! Fuis ! Maintenant !</p><p>Comme poussée par une force extérieure, la petite elfe de maison prit ses jambes à son cou et fonça dans la direction opposée. Un rire dément s’échappa des lèvres de Bellatrix tandis qu’elle regardait la créature s’éloigner. Quand elle fut assez loin pour n’être plus qu’un minuscule point à l’horizon, la belle brune se décida enfin à se lancer à sa poursuite. Elle courut entre les arbres, zigzaguant à travers eux, se frayant un chemin dans le manteau de neige avec une facilité déconcertante. Rapidement, elle ne fut plus qu’à quelques mètres de l’elfe qui poussa un couinement d’horreur lorsqu’elle vit la sorcière derrière elle. Ioules tenta de changer sa trajectoire pour éviter un sort que venait de lancer Bellatrix, mais lorsqu’elle tourna à droite, elle ne put éviter le poignard qui fusait en sa direction. Bellatrix s’immobilisa et regarda le petit corps s’arrêter et rester debout plusieurs secondes avant de chanceler et de tomber à la renverse. Elle s’approcha alors de la créature dont le visage était enfoui dans la neige, retira d’un coup sec la dague qui s’était enfoncée dans le dos rachitique de Ioules et la retourna pour voir son visage. L’elfe était encore en vie, son torse était soulevé par la faible respiration qui alimentait encore les battements de son cœur. Une tâche de sang commençait à teindre la neige d’une couleur écarlate autour d’elle.</p><p>-	Que tu es laide, chuchota Bellatrix le souffle court en approchant son visage de la malheureuse créature. Tu aurais pu te défendre, tu sais. C’était bien trop facile. Tu es ennuyante.</p><p>L’elfe, comme voulant répondre à son agresseur, émit un râle ignoble.</p><p>-	Hush, hush. Laisse-moi t’aider, dit Bellatrix en approchant la lame de son poignard de la gorge de sa victime.</p><p> </p><p>****</p><p> </p><p>Quand Bellatrix arriva dans le salon, couverte de sang et la tête de la petite elfe à la main, elle fut rassurée de voir que Rodolphus n’était pas encore là. Non contente d’avoir remporté le défi, elle posa fièrement le crâne encore sanguinolent sur la table de la salle à manger, bien en évidence pour que son époux sache qu’il avait été défait, puis monta se changer. </p><p>Quand elle descendit dans une tenue plus propre, elle fut ravie de voir l’air dépité de Rodolphus.</p><p>-	Le talent tu disais ? le nargua-t-elle.<br/>-	C’est bon, c’est bon. J’ai fait exprès de te laisser gagner.<br/>-	Bien entendu.</p><p>Le jeune couple s’installa à table avec les autres tandis que Barby et Minky ramenaient les plats. Ils avaient l’air absolument terrorisés, sûrement à cause des têtes d’elfes qui ornaient à présent les murs de la salle à manger. Bellatrix commença son entrée en regardant Rabastan, qui était au Château pour les vacances.</p><p>-	Alors Rabastan, comment se passe ta dernière année ? demanda la brune.<br/>-	J’ai hâte d’en finir.<br/>-	Rabastan ! s’indigna sa mère. C’est important les études. Si tu veux travailler au Ministère plus tard, il faudra que tu continues d’avoir de bon résultats.<br/>-	Oui, oui, je sais, râla le jeune garçon. Mais je m’en fiche si je n’entre pas au Ministère maintenant. J’ai d’autres plans.<br/>-	Enfin mon garçon, entrer au service de… de Vous-Savez-Qui, ce n’est pas un emploi. Regardez votre frère, il a un véritable travail à côté de son hobby.<br/>-	Son hobby ? siffla Bellatrix.<br/>-	Excusez-moi Bellatrix, mais je crois savoir que votre Maître, comme vous l’appelez, ne vous donne aucune rémunération, dis-je une bêtise ? Bien, c’est ce qui me semblait. Je ne sais pas exactement ce que vous faites lors de vos « missions » mais si vous ne gagnez aucun profit en œuvrant pour lui, en plus d’être exploités vous ne pouvez pas appeler ce que vous faites un emploi. J’en déduis que c’est un hobby, une sorte de club, comme celui d’Arsenius quand il était jeune.<br/>-	Faites très, très attention à ce que vous dites Mérida, gronda Bellatrix en se levant.</p><p>La mère Lestrange eu l’air effrayé une fraction de seconde, avant de retrouver un visage impassible et que son époux prenne la parole.</p><p>-	Bellatrix, doucement, voulez-vous ? Mérida, ma chère, je pense qu’il est très maladroit de parler ainsi du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Si vous aviez fait partie du club des Chevaliers de Walpurgis comme vous l’évoquez, vous auriez su que ce qu’est en train de construire ce sorcier est bien plus grand que tout ce que vous pouvez imaginer. Tout cela va au-delà de la simple idéologie que nous partageons avec lui.<br/>-	Le club des Chevaliers de Walpurgis, père ? demanda Rabastan en faisant tourner sa bague de Serpentard autour de son doigt.<br/>-	Oui, un club secret formé par Tom Jedusor du temps où nous étions élèves à Poudlard. Déjà alors, c’était un jeune garçon très respecté et très habile avec les mots. Il a formé un groupe, une petite élite choisie avec soin, pour…débattre de toutes sortes d’idées.<br/>-	Les filles étaient interdites, ajouta Mérida en haussant les sourcils d’un air blasé.<br/>-	Oui, enfin les filles étaient surtout des idiotes qui ne pensaient qu’au mariage à cette époque, si vous voulez bien m’excuser. Puis je crois que vous vous trompez…il me semble qu’il y a eu une fille. Mais on ne la voyait jamais.<br/>-	Tom Jedusor, père ? demanda Rabastan.<br/>-	Le… le Seigneur des Ténèbres n’a pas toujours été L…Lord Voldemort. Mais ce qui importe, c’est qu’après des années d’absence, il est revenu plus fort que jamais et sera bientôt à la tête du gouvernement. Croyez-moi.<br/>-	Qui faisait partie du club ? demanda Bellatrix.<br/>-	Oh, nous n’étions pas beaucoup. Il y avait ton père, qui était un peu plus jeune que nous. Ton oncle Orion aussi, et Ambroise Avery, Aslan Malefoy, Armand Zabini, Uran Nott, Gavin Carrow… le reste n’était pas vraiment important.<br/>-	Qui était la fille ? demanda Bellatrix d’une voix blanche.<br/>-	Je ne sais pas, Bellatrix. C’était juste une rumeur. S’il y a eu une fille, seul le Seigneur des Ténèbres sait de qui il s’agit. Il n’aimait pas que l’on parle de son club. Il a toujours été très secret. Il a bien fait, par ailleurs, car il n’était pas apprécié de tous les Serpentard. Ceux qui le connaissaient savaient qu’il allait devenir un grand sorcier, mais les autres, dit Arsenius en lançant un regard signifiant à sa femme, ne voyaient en lui qu’un…<br/>-	Assez ! aboya soudainement Bellatrix. Pas un mot de plus, Lestrange ! Pas un seul mot de plus.<br/>-	Enfin ma chère, tout le monde sait que Tom Jedusor n’était qu’un…<br/>-	Stupéfix ! hurla Bellatrix en armant sa baguette vers sa belle-mère qui fut projetée au sol.</p><p>La jeune brune se leva alors de table et braqua un regard noir sur les parents Lestrange.</p><p>-	Dites encore un mot sur le passé de notre Maître et vous regretterez votre affront. Dites encore un mot sur ses origines et il décidera lui même du châtiment que vous subirez. Je n’aurai pas dû poser de questions, mais vous n’auriez pas dû donner tant de détails. C’est un manque de respect profond, et cela doit cesser. Maintenant, changeons de sujet, voulez-vous ? Que pensez-vous des décorations que Rodolphus et moi avons apportées ?</p><p> </p><p>****</p><p>25 décembre 1972, 12, square Grimmaurd, Londres.</p><p> </p><p>-	Regulus, par Merlin, cessez de courir partout avec ce balai à la main !</p><p>Bellatrix observait sa tante Walburga rouspéter après son plus jeune fils qui venait de recevoir un Flèche d’Argent, le nouveau modèle de balai magique fabriqué en édition limitée par Leonard Jewkes.  Le jeune Regulus était émerveillé devant son nouveau cadeau.</p><p>-	Il peut aller jusqu’à 110km/h par vent arrière ! s’exclama le garçon en s’adressant à son frère. Avec ça, je vais être le meilleur attrapeur de Poudlard !<br/>-	Oui, enfin si vous continuez à l’agitez comme cela, vous allez blesser quelqu’un, rétorqua Walburga avec air un exaspéré. Allez donc le ranger.</p><p>Regulus haussa les épaules puis s’éloigna, son balai à la main.<br/>Les Black s’étaient réunis pour fêter Noël dans la noble et très ancienne maison de leur famille, et Bellatrix avait hâte d’en finir. Elle porta sa coupe de champagne à ses lèvres et observa sa sœur ouvrir le cadeau qu’elle lui avait choisi juste après son altercation avec Molly Weasley.</p><p>-	Oh… Bella… c’est superbe… mais qu’est ce que c’est ? demanda la blonde l’air embarassé.<br/>-	Des porte-jarretelles, Cissy.</p><p>Druella Black manqua de s’étouffer avec sa gorgée de vin, tandis que Cygnus devenait rouge tomate.</p><p>-	Rangez cela, Narcissa, dit sèchement Druella. Bellatrix, enfin ! Quelle idée !<br/>-	Et bien ? Ne s’est-elle pas fiancée avec le fils Malefoy il y a quelques jours ?<br/>-	Non mais je rêve ! enchaîna la mère.<br/>-	Druella, ma chère, allons… dit Orion en posant une main sur l’épaule de Druella qui ferma les yeux et prit une profonde inspiration.<br/>-	C’est tellement, tellement déplacé. Bellatrix, c’est totalement déplacé.<br/>-	Oups, répondit Bellatrix en haussant les épaules. N’ouvrez-vous pas le vôtre ?</p><p>Sa mère sembla alors hésiter, jetant un coup d’œil méfiant à la boite que Bellatrix lui tendait.</p><p>-	Je le garde, si vous voulez.<br/>-	Non, non, je vais le prendre. Je vais l’ouvrir, répondit Druella en lui arrachant presque le cadeau des mains.</p><p>Elle ouvrit le paquet et sortit alors les gants en cuir gris que sa fille avait choisis.</p><p>-	C’est exactement ce qu’il me fallait, Bella. Merci.<br/>-	À ton tour, dit Rodolphus en tendant un large sac à son épouse.<br/>-	Oh, merci Dolph.</p><p>Bellatrix plongea sa main dans le sac et frémit en sentant une masse chaude et douce. Elle sortit une longue cape de fourrure noire et la regarda avec un air ravi.</p><p>-	Dolph, ma cape !<br/>-	Ce n’est pas l’ancienne, mais j’ai demandé à madame Guipure de la faire à l’identique. C’est du lapin comme celle que tu avais avant. J’ai néanmoins fait ajouter une nouveauté.</p><p>Il lui montra l’ourlet intérieur. Il avait fait broder son nom. Son nouveau nom.</p><p>-	Bellatrix Lestrange… lu la sorcière dans un souffle. Merci, Dolph. Vraiment.</p><p>Elle posa une main sur la joue creuse de son époux et caressa le haut de sa pommette avec son index. Elle s’approcha de son visage, sentit son souffle contre ses joues, ferma les yeux et… grimaça de douleur. Sa marque la brûlait. Elle lança un regard à Rodolphus et comprit qu’il n’avait pas été appelé. Elle murmura quelques excuses à ses proches, et disparut dans un crac sonore.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0042"><h2>42. Souvenir</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Février 1942, École de sorcellerie Poudlard, Écosse.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>La Salle Commune de Serpentard était plongée dans une semi pénombre lugubre. Les ombres verdâtres que projetaient les reflets du lac à travers les vitraux semblaient donner vie aux objets posés ça et là. La pièce était vide, à l’exception de la présence d’un jeune garçon assit sur un des sofas de cuir en face de la cheminée. Son regard sombre était plongé dans la danse des flammes nichées dans le manteau de marbre noir. Ses cheveux bruns légèrement ondulés étaient impeccablement coiffés, son visage ciselé lui donnait un air majestueux. De son majeur, il caressait une bague surmontée d’une petite pierre noire en forme de triangle, l’air pensif.<br/>Tout à coup, le silence fut brisé par l’arrivée d’un groupe d’élèves qui bravadaient entre eux. Le jeune garçon brun ne tourna pas le regard en leur direction, et attendit patiemment que les autres le rejoignent ; ce qu’ils firent.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-	Tu n’as pas assisté au match, Jedusor ?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Le garçon leva la tête vers celui qui venait de lui adresser la parole. Il était blond, avait des yeux gris extrêmement pâles et un air hautain.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-	Le quidditch n’est pas une priorité pour moi, Malefoy. Je crois ne pas me tromper en affirmant qu’il y a plus…important.<br/>-	En parlant de choses importantes, dit un garçon aux cheveux noirs coupés courts en jetant un coup d’œil au tour de lui puis en ajoutant à voix basse : quand a lieu la prochaine réunion ?<br/>-	Ce soir, répondit calmement Jedusor.<br/>-	Ce soir ? répéta le garçon.<br/>-	Oui, Cygnus. Ce soir. Un problème ? Peut-être que tu préfères passer ton temps avec mademoiselle Rosier. Je suis sûr qu’elle te mènera loin, dit Voldemort avec un léger sourire en coin.<br/>-	Non, non, bien sûr, murmura le jeune Cygnus. Aucun problème. Druella peut attendre et vaquer à ses occupations de fille.<br/>-	Pendant que nous changeons le monde, ajouta un autre avec des cheveux châtains qui tombaient en mèches grasses sur son front luisant.<br/>-	Nous ? Vu tes résultats en ce moment, Nott, je doute que tu changes quoi que ce soit à part peut-être la date de ton prochain shampoing, répliqua un second blond qui ressemblait fortement au premier.<br/>-	Allons, allons, Abraxas, dit Jedusor d’une voix douce. N’avons-nous pas mieux à faire que de perdre notre temps avec de telles futilités, mes amis ? Lestrange, je crois savoir que tu as accompli quelques brillantes actions aujourd’hui.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Le groupe de garçon ricana, à l’exception de Jedusor qui resta silencieux.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-	Ce sale sang-de-bourbe de Nelson Hornby a mystérieusement dévalé les escaliers cet après-midi, en effet. Aux dernières nouvelles, il s’est fracturés les deux poignets. Dommage, vraiment ; cela aurait été bien plus amusant s’il s’était rompu la nuque, répondit Lestrange avec un sourire arrogant, faisant à nouveau rire ses amis.<br/>-	Hmm. Dommage, en effet. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Des gloussements se firent entendre derrière eux. Un groupe de filles venait d’entrer dans la Salle Commune et regardaient les garçons en chuchotant à voix basse.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-	Vas-y ! fit entendre l’une d’entre elle en s’adressant à une belle sorcière aux longs cheveux auburn.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Cette dernière fut poussée doucement en avant par l’une des filles et s’approcha timidement du groupe. Elle se racla la gorge.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-	Arsenius, bonsoir. Je…je voulais savoir si… pourrions-nous parler en privé ?<br/>-	Mérida… Lestrange jeta un rapide coup d’œil à Jedusor, comme s’il cherchait son approbation.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Jedusor demeura impassible.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-	Je suis en peu occupé maintenant, mais peut-être pourrions-nous discuter demain ?<br/>-	Avec plaisir. Bonne soirée, Arsenius.<br/>-	Bonne soirée Mérida, répondit le garçon dont les joues étaient devenues écarlates.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Le groupe regarda les filles monter aux dortoirs en gloussant.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-	Bien. Maintenant que Lestrange a fini de faire la cour, peut-être que vous pourriez rejoindre notre lieu de rendez-vous habituel ? déclara Jedusor.<br/>-	Tu ne viens pas ? demanda Cygnus.<br/>-	Je vous rejoins dans un instant, répondit le sorcier d’une voix calme.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Les autres hochèrent la tête et sortirent de la Salle Commune. Jedusor était seul. Du moins, en apparence. Mais il pouvait sentir une présence qui semblait occuper entièrement l’espace.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-	Nul besoin de te cacher, Bianca.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Un petit rire cristallin se fit entendre, et une ombre se détacha de l’escalier de pierre qui menait aux dortoirs. Lorsque la silhouette apparut à la lumière des chandeliers, Jedusor put voir une jeune sorcière à la peau matte, aux longues boucles brunes et aux yeux noisettes si clairs qu’on pouvait y voir des reflets dorés, soulignés par de longs cils noirs. Bianca Selwyn était une riche héritière, comme la plupart des fréquentations de Jedusor, et était d’un an l’aînée du garçon.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-	Je ne me cachais pas, Tom. J’attendais le moment opportun pour apparaître, répondit-elle d’une voix claire en prenant place dans le fauteuil en face du garçon.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Le brun esquissa un sourire, en continuant de fixer la fille qui lui rendait son regard avec assurance.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-	Quand pourrais-je participer aux réunions, Tom ?<br/>-	Nous en avons déjà parlé. Tu n’es pas censée être au courant de l’existence du club. Aucune autre fille n’est admise.<br/>-	Mais je le suis pourtant. Je sais ce dont vous parlez, je connais vos projets. Il est ridicule de continuer à me tenir à l’écart.<br/>-	Tu t’ennuierais. Le niveau de ces garçons et le tien n’ont rien à voir. Leurs ambitions sont banales, communes par rapport aux miennes. Je pense que nos entrevues, à toi et moi, doivent rester secrètes et occasionnelles. Ces garçons ne t’accepteront pas dans le groupe, et je veux qu’ils me restent loyaux. Tu ne t’en rends peut-être pas compte maintenant, mais ce groupe, c’est le début de quelque chose de grand. <br/>-	Je m’en rends compte, tu le sais. Tu sais que je crois en toi.<br/>-	Ce que je sais, c’est que tes amies me regardent de haut à cause de mon nom qui leur est inconnu. Elles me regardent de haut parce que je ne suis pas invité à leurs bals des Vingt-huit Sacrés. Elles me regardent de haut parce que je ne rentre pas dans un manoir ou un château pendant les vacances. Mais je n’en ai que faire. Un jour, je serai le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps. Un jour, tous ceux qui se sont montré condescendants envers moi le regretteront. Mes ennemis ont déjà commencé à payer.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>En disant cela, il avait caressé plus nerveusement encore la bague qui ornait son index. Il prit une profonde inspiration alors et se calma instantanément.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-	Mes amis seront récompensés, Bianca, et mes ennemis ; punis. C’est aussi simple que cela.<br/>-	Et moi, Tom, où suis-je ? demanda la sorcière de sa voix douce.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Le jeune garçon plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Bianca Selwyn.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-	Du bon côté, je l’espère.<br/>-	En ce cas, nous espérons la même chose, répondit Bianca avec un sourire.<br/>-	C’est ce que tu crois, hmm ?<br/>-	Oh, tu sais, avec toi je ne crois rien du tout. Je ne sais qu’une chose : c’est que tu parviendras à tes fins. Tu es bien un Serpentard. Pour ce qui est du reste, tu es un mystère absolu Tom.<br/>-	Hmm.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Un silence confortable s’installa alors. Tom fit un mouvement pour se lever, mais Bianca le retint en attrapant la manche de sa robe.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-	Tom.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Il haussa un sourcil et soupira.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-	Bianca.<br/>-	Je vais me marier.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tom Jedusor demeura impassible. Il se demanda si elle s’attendait à quelque réaction de sa part. Il était incapable de réagir. Le rythme de son cœur était resté le même, comme celui de sa respiration. Bianca Selwyn allait se marier, et il ne ressentait rien.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-	Avec…<br/>-	Très bien. Félicitations. Maintenant, si tu veux bien m’excuser, Bianca, j’ai des choses à faire.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Il se dirigea vers la sortie, laissant la jeune Selwyn seule et déconcertée. Il pouvait encore sortir son parfum quand il arriva devant la Salle sur Demande où devaient l’attendre les membres du club des Chevaliers de Walpurgis. Lorsqu’il poussa les grandes portes enchantées, il pouvait encore sentir les effluves de rose de Bianca.<em></em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>-	Maître ? Vous m’avez appelée ?</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Voldemort ouvrit les yeux et regarda la jeune brune devant lui. Sa mâchoire se contracta mais son visage demeura impassible alors qu’il tentait de chasser son souvenir de son esprit.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>-	Entre, Bellatrix.</em>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0043"><h2>43. Joyeux Noël, Maître</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-	Joyeux Noël, Maître.</p><p>Bellatrix ne savait pas exactement pourquoi elle avait dit cela, et maintenant, elle trouvait que cela sonnait bien trop familier. « Joyeux Noël, Maître ». Elle passait pour une idiote devant le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Qui s’occupe des fêtes quand il y a une guerre à l’approche ?</p><p>-	Tu t’es donnée en spectacle devant ta belle-famille, ai-je entendu.</p><p>Bellatrix resta bouche bée.</p><p>-	Arsenius m’a dit comme tu t’étais déchaînée contre Mérida quand ils ont fait mention de mes jeunes années…et de mes origines.<br/>-	Maître, j’ai pensé qu’il était inapproprié d’en dévoiler autant sur…<br/>-	Mon passé, Bellatrix, la coupa Voldemort, ne peut être caché aux yeux du Monde. Tom Jedusor n’est pas un secret, malheureusement. Bien trop de personnes connaissent son existence pour que l’on s’acharne à la garder secrète. Mais vois-tu, Bellatrix, ce garçon est mort il y a des années de cela. Laisse-les savoir, laisse-les connaitre la fulgurante ascension qu’a connu leur Maître. Laisse-les réaliser à quel point je suis plus grand qu’eux, à quel point mon pouvoir est immense. Ce qui compte, Bella, ce n’est pas mon moldu de père, ni mon enfance parmi son peuple, mais ce que je suis devenu. Tout ce qui compte, c’est Lord Voldemort.<br/>-	Lord Voldemort est tout ce qui a toujours compté pour moi, mon Seigneur.</p><p>Le mage noir ignora les propos de sa servante et sortit une bouteille de derrière son bureau, et conjura deux verres. Bellatrix n’en cru pas ses yeux. S’apprêtait-il à l’inviter à boire avec lui le jour de Noël ?<br/>Il servit un liquide brun dans chacun des verres, et invita la sorcière à s’asseoir.</p><p>-	À la fin de cette année, nous aurons de nouvelles recrues, comme tu le sais, dit-il en lui tendant un verre. Les fils Crabbe, Goyle, Malefoy, Lestrange, et Avery. Je me suis déjà longuement entretenu avec ton futur beau-frère. Lucius est déterminé à servir notre cause. Il compte également entrer au Ministère, il pourra nous servir d’espion.<br/>-	Je suis sûre qu’il vous sera utile, Maître.<br/>-	Je le pense aussi. Le garçon est imbu de lui même, il est aussi pompeux que son père mais a un désir immense de faire ses preuves. Ce désir nous sera utile, oui.</p><p>Bellatrix porta sa boisson à ses lèvres et prit une petite gorgée qui lui brûla la gorge. Du Whisky Pur Feu.</p><p>-	Ta sœur, cependant, est plus réservée quant à notre mouvement. Elle s’inquiète pour son ami, et pour toi, Bella.<br/>-	Je ne vois aucune raison à son inquiétude, Maître. Vous servir est mon plus grand désir, la source de mon plus grand plaisir.<br/>-	Elle craint que Lucius et toi tombiez au combat. Elle craint que je puisse être celui qui ôtera votre vie si jamais vous veniez à me déplaire.<br/>-	Ma sœur se trompe, mon Seigneur. Si Lucius et moi devions mourir, de quelque manière que ce soit, ce serait un honneur si nous disparaissons en vous servant. Si un jour vous vouliez me punir par la mort, je suis absolument certaine que le châtiment sera approprié et juste.<br/>-	Crois-tu que je puisse un jour t’exécuter, Bella ? demanda Voldemort avec un sourire froid.<br/>-	Oui, mon Seigneur. Je crois que c’est une possibilité.<br/>-	Et tu n’as pas peur ?<br/>-	Mon Seigneur, je vous crains et vous respecte car vous êtes le mage noir le plus puissant de tous les temps. Parce que vous êtes mon Maître. Mais je n’ai pas peur de la mort. Je sais que je donnerai un jour ma vie pour vous. J’espère, il est vrai, que je ne vous décevrai jamais assez pour que vous ayez à être celui qui m’éliminera. Vous décevoir est…<br/>-	Ta plus grande crainte. Je sais.</p><p>Voldemort bu une longue gorgée de whisky et fixa un point dans le vide sans rien dire durant de longues secondes. Bellatrix resta immobile, muette également.</p><p>-	La confiance aveugle que tu me portes m’est précieuse, Bellatrix. Ton support sans faille est admirable, je crois. Rarement je n’ai vu un désir aussi grand de me satisfaire chez quelqu’un. Aucun de mes disciples encore en vie n’a fait preuve d’une telle confiance.<br/>-	Encore en vie…voulez-vous parler d’Abraxas, mon Seigneur ? Était-il ainsi loyal à votre cause ?<br/>-	Je ne pensais pas à Malefoy, non.</p><p>Bellatrix fronça légèrement les sourcils, mais n’osa pas poser de questions.</p><p>-	Tu te demande de qui je parle, hmm ?<br/>-	Mon Seigneur, je suis un être curieux, mais je ne veux pas outrepasser les limites du respect.<br/>-	Je crois savoir que tu es au courant de l’existence du club des Chevaliers de Walpurgis.<br/>-	En effet, Maître.<br/>-	Arsenius t’en as parlé, tu as posé des questions. Tu voulais en savoir plus.</p><p>Bellatrix comprit alors qu’il avait vu le souvenir de son beau-père en utilisant ses pouvoirs de legilimens. Il l’avait vu poser des questions sur la fille secrète dont personne ne connaissait le nom.</p><p>-	Je suis désolée, Maître.<br/>-	Ta mère me méprisait, le savais-tu ? <br/>-	Non, Maître… je l’ignorais. Elle s’est toujours montrée très dévouée à votre cause devant moi.<br/>-	Hmm. Tu n’as pas connu Druella du temps de sa jeunesse. Nous étions en désaccord un jour, je ne parviens pas à m’en rappeler la cause. Je me rappelle néanmoins du nom dont elle m’a affublé.</p><p>La belle brune avait le regard visé au sol désormais. Elle ne semblait pas vouloir entendre la suite.</p><p>-	Si mes souvenirs sont exacts, Druella Rosier m’avait qualifié « d’infâme sang-mêlé », expliqua Voldemort avec un sourire cruel avant de prendre une nouvelle gorgée de whisky. Bien-entendu, ton père l’avait vite remise à sa place.<br/>-	Je suis sûre qu’elle s’en mord les doigts maintenant, mon Seigneur, bredouilla Bellatrix qui était rouge de honte.<br/>-	Telle mère, telle fille, n’est-ce pas ?</p><p>Les yeux de Bellatrix commencèrent à s’emplir de larmes. Elle se mordit si fort la lèvre qu’elle en coupa l’intérieur avec ses incisives, laissant échapper quelques perles de sang dans sa bouche.</p><p>-	Maître, articula-t-elle difficilement. Je suis tellement désolée. <br/>-	J’ai une nouvelle mission pour toi, Bellatrix, dit Voldemort soudainement. Il faudra que tu sois discrète. Pas de mise en scène farfelue, pas de grand spectacle.</p><p>Bellatrix sembla alors soulagée, et se trouva infiniment reconnaissante pour ce nouveau sujet de conversation.</p><p>-	Je veux que tu me ramènes des moldus. Vivants. Plusieurs moldus.<br/>-	Combien, mon Seigneur ?<br/>-	Une vingtaine suffira.<br/>-	Une vingtaine ? répéta-t-elle les yeux écarquillés.<br/>-	Cela te pose un problème, Bella ?<br/>-	Non, non, mon Maître. Bien sûr que non.<br/>-	Répète cela un peu.<br/>-	Mon…mon Maître ?</p><p>Voldemort esquissa un sourire quasiment imperceptible.</p><p>-	Hmm. Bien, Bella. Va rejoindre ta famille maintenant. J’attendrai nos invités patiemment, mais ne tarde pas. Il me faut les corps sous peu.<br/>-	Oui, mon Seigneur.</p><p>Bellatrix se leva, déposa son verre et disparut.</p><p> </p><p>****</p><p> </p><p>Les rues de Birmingham étaient noires de monde le soir du nouvel an. Bellatrix avait estimé que sa mission était plus importante que la soirée du réveillon organisée cette année au manoir Avery. C’est pourquoi, alors que la plupart de ses proches festoyaient à présent avec l’élite de la communauté magique, la jeune sorcière se tenait devant un pub à l’intérieur duquel des moldus s’étaient réunis pour fêter la nouvelle année autour d’une pinte de bière.<br/>La brune les observait depuis le trottoir d’en face, dans l’ombre, avec une grimace de dégout peinte sur son visage de porcelaine. Elle regardait des hommes gras s’exprimer de la façon la plus vulgaire en commentant les tenues des filles plus jeunes qu’eux qui avaient le malheur d’apparaître dans leur champ de vision.<br/>Bellatrix prit une profonde inspiration et avança vers le pub. Quand elle entra à l’intérieur, elle fut envahie par les bruits et les odeurs immondes qui flottaient dans l’air. L’endroit puait l’alcool et la transpiration. Elle entendait les tons grossiers des soulards ponctués par des hoquets embarrassants, et les cris que l’on poussait de temps en temps pour exprimer son mécontentement. Elle lutta de toutes ses forces pour ne pas prendre ses jambes à son cou.<br/>Elle avisa une place libre au bar et y prit place, entre deux hommes bien plus vieux qu’elle et absolument repoussants.</p><p>-	Qu’est-ce qu’elle veut la jolie dame ?</p><p>Bellatrix leva les yeux vers le serveur qui astiquait un verre, puis regarda la carte des boissons derrière lui. Elle ne connaissait pas la moitié des cocktails proposés par la maison, aussi elle répondit un nom au hasard.</p><p>-	Un Bloody Mary ? fit-elle d’un ton las.<br/>-	Et un Bloody Mary pour la… vous êtes majeure ?<br/>-	J’ai une tête à avoir dix-sept ans ?<br/>-	Dix-sept ans ? D’où tu sors toi ? T’es rigolote.<br/>-	Je sais.</p><p>Bellatrix porta son attention sur les hommes autour d’elle, réfléchissant à une façon de les attirer hors du pub, hors de vue. Le serveur lui tendit un long verre rempli d’une épaisse crème rouge.</p><p>-	Cela fera dix livres.<br/>-	Dix quoi ?<br/>-	Dix livres, miss. T’es pas d’ici, hein ?<br/>-	Euh…non.<br/>-	J’en étais sûr ! avec ce style, tu pouvais pas être d’ici. Tu viens d’où ?<br/>-	Paris, répondit Bellatrix machinalement.<br/>-	Ah ouais ? T’as un super bon accent anglais.<br/>-	Ok.</p><p>L’homme à la droite de Bellatrix se tourna alors vers eux.</p><p>-	Tiens, Alfred. Je paye pour la petite. Laisse-la un peu veux-tu ? Elle ne veut pas te parler.<br/>-	Qu’est-ce qui te dit qu’elle veut pas me parler Winston ? répondit le serveur en tendant la main pour récupérer la monnaie.</p><p>Winston leva les yeux au ciel en émettant un rire aussi gras que lui, puis regarda Bellatrix.</p><p>-	Et si on allait s’asseoir confortablement à une table, mademoiselle ? lui demanda Winston en lui adressant un regard avide.</p><p>Bellatrix frémit de dégoût, mais acquiesça. Elle le suivit jusqu’à une table éloignée, et l’homme alluma un cigarre épais. Bellatrix manqua de s’étouffer quand il souffla une épaisse fumée grise vers elle.</p><p>-	Alors comment elle s’appelle la jolie demoiselle ?<br/>-	Bellatrix.<br/>-	Bellatrix ? C’est original, j’ai jamais entendu un tel prénom. J’ai jamais vu une beauté pareille non plus d’ailleurs.</p><p>La sorcière resta muette, tâchant de figurer une solution pour sortir de cet Enfer le plus rapidement possible avec sa proie.</p><p>-	Et t’as quelqu’un dans la vie, Bellatrix ?</p><p>La brune regarda l’homme devant elle. Il devait bien avoir une cinquantaine d’années. Il avait des cheveux rares et grisonnants, un ventre énorme et une peau rougeâtre. Il sentait mauvais, ses ongles étaient sales.</p><p>-	C’est compliqué.<br/>-	Tu veux t’amuser, hein ? On peut s’amuser tous les deux si tu veux. Pour fêter la nouvelle année.<br/>-	Oh croyez-moi, vous allez la fêter, cette nouvelle année, répondit Bellatrix en forçant un sourire. <br/>-	Mais c’est qu’elle est coquine la petite. Eh, Charles, viens voir un peu !</p><p>Un autre homme arriva. Il avait le même genre de physique de son camarade.</p><p>-	Mon amie Bellatrix veut faire la fête ce soir. Si on allait chez toi ?</p><p>Charles plissa les yeux et regarda Bellatrix en se passant la langue sur les lèvres.</p><p>-	Boh, y’a pas beaucoup de place mais on peut se serrer, hein ma belle ?<br/>-	Je suis sûre que nous trouverons un arrangement, répondit Bellatrix d’une voix posée.<br/>-	Audacieuse. J’aime ça. Et si on y allait maintenant ? Mademoiselle Bellatrix, proposa Charles en lui tendant la main.</p><p>Bellatrix hésita, puis saisit la main du moldu en réprimant une violente nausée. Lorsqu’ils sortirent du pub, les rues étaient désertes et la nuit était noire. La sorcière suivit les hommes jusqu’à une vieille automobile abimée, et monta dedans après eux. Quand Winston ferma sa portière, son ami n’eut pas le temps de tourner la clef pour faire démarrer le moteur que Bellatrix avait déjà sa baguette sur eux.</p><p>-	<em>Impero<em>.</em></em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0044"><h2>44. Loyauté</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bellatrix était assise sur les marches de pierres qui menaient aux cachots des Lestrange. Derrière la grille qui en marquait l’entrée, elle observait l’air absent tous les hommes qu’elle avait ramenés pour son Maître. En une semaine, la sorcière avait capturé et retenu prisonniers vingt adultes moldus. Chacun d’entre eux lui avait prouvé à quel point leur genre était immonde, sale et vulgaire. Elle ignorait ce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres comptait faire de toutes ces misérables créatures, mais elle se doutait que le sort qu’il comptait leur infliger serait…approprié.<br/>
Son père lui avait raconté des horreurs à propos des moldus quand elle était petite. Du temps où Cygnus Black III était encore jeune, il y avait eu une guerre d’une violence inouïe qui avait rapidement pris une ampleur telle que le conflit était devenu mondial. Il y avait eu des millions de morts. Cygnus lui avait décrit la façon dont ils s’entretuaient, à coup d’armes à feu et de machettes. Les moldus avaient même repoussé les limites de l’horreur en inventant des stratagèmes pour exterminer des peuples entiers de façon méthodique, systématique. Il lui avait raconté l’invention des chambres à gaz, les exécutions arbitraires de femmes, de vieillard et d’enfant. Il lui avait raconté les crimes de guerre, qui parfois allaient au delà même du meurtre. Il lui avait décris les chairs brûlées, souillées, ensanglantées, les corps faméliques, pourrissant au soleil.<br/>
Bellatrix, qui était pourtant maintenant une meurtrière accomplie, ne put réprimer un frisson d’horreur en repensant à cela. Jamais ses victimes n’avaient connu de telles souffrances. La sorcière aimait leur infliger du mal, elle aimait les voir se tordre de douleur. Mais ses exécutions étaient propres, et répondaient toujours à un besoin. Ce n’était pas des meurtres de masse…si ? Non. Pas vraiment. Les sorciers étaient épargnés, la grande partie du temps. Elle ne touchait jamais aux siens. Et puis, tout ce qu’elle faisait, c’était pour le plus grand bien. C’était pour son Maître.<br/>
La violence des moldus était une violence folle, violente, lubrique même. Celle des sorciers, celle des mangemorts, était propre, et nécessaire. Le chaos qu’elle et les autres soldats semaient dans le monde magique était nécessaire. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui même le leur avait expliqué : le chaos n’est pas une fosse, le chaos est une échelle ; et sur l’échelle, seule l’ascension importe. </p><p>Bellatrix avait appelé son Maître en pressant ses doigts sur sa marque. Il devrait être là d’ici quelques minutes à présent. Elle demeura immobile, le regard perdu sur les hommes qui geignait devant elle. Leurs elfes de maison leur avaient apporté quelques maigres repas, parfois, quand Bellatrix y avait pensé. Son Maître les voulait en vie, alors elle n’avait pas pu les laisser mourir dans ses cachots. Elle aurait bien aimé, pourtant.</p><p>-	Je vois que tu as accompli ta mission à la perfection, Bella, fit une voix aigüe et froide derrière elle.</p><p>Lord Voldemort descendit les quelques marches qui le séparaient de sa servante et regarda les prisonniers à travers les barreaux de fer de la porte des cachots.</p><p>-	Je suis désolée d’avoir pris tant de temps, Maître. Le sortilège de l’Imperium que je lançais à chaque fois me drainait de mon énergie.<br/>
-	Hmm, non, une semaine…une semaine c’est bien, Bella. Tu ferais n’importe quoi pour moi, n’est ce pas ?<br/>
-	Mon Maître sait que je répondrai toujours à chacun de ses désirs, répondit Bellatrix les yeux brillants et se penchant le plus possible vers le mage noir.<br/>
-	Hmm.</p><p>Il resta silencieux un instant, continuant de regarder les prisonniers qui tremblaient de peur.</p><p>-	Ils sont silencieux, remarqua Lord Voldemort en esquissant un sourire.<br/>
-	Mon Seigneur, j’ai été obligée de leur lancer un sortilège de mutisme. Leurs hurlements me tenaient éveillée la nuit, et j’ai besoin de repos pour conserver mes forces et mieux vous servir.<br/>
-	Bellatrix, cela fait un moment que je n’ai plus accès à tes pensées, répondit le mage noir d’une voix étrangement calme. Les barrages de l’occlumancie me tiennent à l’écart, ce qui est remarquable.<br/>
-	Si mon Maître souhaite voir ce que j’ai à l’esprit, je lui permettrais l’accès avec…<br/>
-	Non, non… néanmoins, j’aimerai voir si tu es vraiment capable de me servir, dit-il, de me servir entièrement. Tu ferais n’importe quoi pour moi, n’est-ce pas ?</p><p>Bellatrix avala difficilement sa salive. C’était la deuxième fois que son Maître lui posait cette question. Doutait-il d’elle ? L’avait-elle déçu ? Voulait-il tester sa loyauté en commandant le meurtre d’un de ses proches ? Ou… était-il en train de lui demander de lui offrir à nouveau son corps ? Bellatrix secoua la tête, chassant ses pensées.</p><p>-	Mon Maître sait que je répondrai toujours à chacun de ses désirs, affirma la brune à nouveau.<br/>
-	Prend ma main, Bella.</p><p>Elle hésita une fraction de seconde avant de saisir la longue main pâle de son Maître, et ils disparurent dans un silence total.</p><p>Là où ils atterrirent, en revanche, on pouvait entendre un vacarme tout droit sorti des enfers. Ils étaient debout sur un immense roc de granit noir, face à une falaise, au beau milieu d’une mer déchainée. En contrebas, les vagues sombres se brisaient violemment contre la pierre, envoyant des restes d’écume se dissoudre dans les airs. Un vent glacial soufflait, lacérant la peau de Bellatrix et faisant voler sa masse de boucles brunes autour de son visage. Elle leva les yeux vers son Maître qui se tenait immobile et semblait étrangement apaisé. Il fixait un point au creux de la falaise en face d’eux, et Bellatrix réalisa qu’il y avait là une cave d’où une énergie sinistre se dégageait.</p><p>-	Maître, où sommes-nous ? dit-elle en haussant la voix afin que le mage noir puisse l’entendre par dessus le vacarme de la mer.<br/>
-	Je crains ne pas pouvoir te donner cette information, Bellatrix. À vrai dire, je crois même que tu en sais trop. Je t’ai gardée trop près tout ce temps.</p><p>Bellatrix sentit son cœur s’arrêter dans sa poitrine. Trop près. Il faisait référence à leurs ébats. Il regrettait ce qui s’était passé entre eux. Elle ferma les yeux, sachant exactement pourquoi il l’avait amenée là. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne souhaitait pas que qui que ce soit le connaisse de cette façon. Il allait se débarrasser d’elle. La jeune sorcière sentit un nœud se former dans sa gorge, et ses yeux se mirent à la brûler.</p><p>-	Je vous servirai jusqu’à mon dernier souffle, dit-elle d’une voix blanche.</p><p>Voldemort posa une main froide sur sa joue et plongea son regard dans le sien. Elle n’entendit alors plus que le bruit de sa respiration saccadée.</p><p>-	Saute, Bella.</p><p>La sorcière devint livide. Machinalement, elle s’approcha du bord de la falaise et jeta un rapide coup d’œil à la mer déchainée qui se trouvait en contrebas. Elle était bien à une vingtaine de mètres de hauteur. Si ses os ne se brisaient pas lorsqu’elle heurterait la surface, la sensation de l’eau glacée sur sa peu serait pareil à des milliers de coupures à la seconde. Son corps serait paralysé, et elle serait incapable de nager. Éventuellement, elle finirait par sombrer lentement dans les profondeurs, et de l’eau remplirait ses poumons, lui provoquant une souffrance inimaginable, comme une brûlure éternelle. Sa mort serait lente et douloureuse.</p><p>Bellatrix fit un pas en avant.</p><p>Un pas dans le vide.</p><p>Son corps traversa l’air froid pendant ce qui lui parut une éternité.</p><p>Son corps ne toucha pas la surface de l’eau. Quand elle rouvrit les yeux, elle était dans les airs. Plus précisément, elle volait. Elle était enveloppée dans un nuage de fumée noire, et elle volait. Et son Maître la tenait contre lui. Avait-il un balai ? Comment n’avait-elle pas pu le voir ?<br/>
Lord Voldemort fendit les airs pour retrouver la surface terrestre et déposa Bellatrix en haut de la falaise à nouveau. La jeune sorcière tituba un instant, encore sous le choc, le souffle court, les yeux écarquillés. Elle regarda vers son Maître, à la recherche d’un balai. Il n’y avait rien, rien d’autre que lui dans une longue robe de sorcier noire dont les pans étaient soulevés par le vent violent.</p><p>-	M…Maître…<br/>
-	Mon meilleur et plus loyal lieutenant, murmura Lord Voldemort en s’approchant tout à coup de Bellatrix.<br/>
-	Maître…<br/>
-	Crois-tu vraiment que je puisse te demander de te suicider pour la simple raison que tu partages mes nuits tous les six mois ? Bella, sois raisonnable. Je voulais voir si toutes tes promesses étaient vraies. Bella… je suis grandement satisfait. Tu es la seule en qui je pourrais jamais avoir confiance.</p><p>Bellatrix sentit des larmes chaudes couler le long de ses joues.</p><p>-	Maître…</p><p>Elle était incapable de dire autre chose pour l’instant. Tout était trop. Son Maître lui avait sauvé la vie. Son Maître était satisfait. Son Maître avait confiance en elle.<br/>
Lord Voldemort dégagea une mèche qui barrait le visage de Bellatrix du bout des doigts.</p><p>-	Maître…<br/>
-	Bellatrix ? répondit-il en haussant un sourcil.<br/>
-	Comment…comment avez vous fait pour… vous n’avez pas de balai.<br/>
-	Je n’ai pas besoin de balai, Bella.<br/>
-	Mais… c’est impossible.<br/>
-	Impossible ? Je ne connais pas ce mot, rétorqua Voldemort avec un sourire arrogant. Je suis le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps, rien n’est impossible pour moi. Je peux réveiller les morts, voler sans balai est aussi simple pour moi que de lancer un sortilège de lévitation de première année.<br/>
-	Vous pouvez réveiller… Maître… Maître vous êtes si grand, balbutia Bellatrix qui était totalement émerveillée devant les prouesses du mage noir.<br/>
-	J’ai beaucoup appris durant mes voyages, Bella. Je pourrais d’ailleurs te partager certaines de mes connaissances. À vrai dire, je pense que la maîtrise du vol sans balais pourrait se révéler fort utile lors des combats à venir. Pour toi, et pour tous les autres.<br/>
-	Maître, je serais absolument ravie que vous nous appreniez cela.<br/>
-	Vous ? Bella, je ne compte pas m’amuser à enseigner cette forme de magie à tous mes mangemorts, j’ai bien mieux à faire. Je te formerai en privé, et tu formeras les autres.</p><p>Bellatrix cru que sa mâchoire allait se décrocher en entendant cela. Elle se sentait si privilégiée tout à coup. Jamais elle n’avait espéré tant d’attention de la part de son Maître. Son corps tremblait de plaisir à présent. Elle était spéciale.</p><p> </p><p>****</p><p> </p><p>Narcissa finit d’écrire sa lettre et se dirigea d’un pas rapide vers la volière. Elle fit attention de ne pas glisser dans les longs escaliers en colimaçon qui étaient couvert de glace, et entra dans la salle circulaire où se reposaient les chouettes et les hiboux des élèves. Elle s’apprêtait à donner son enveloppe au hiboux grand duc de sa famille quand quelqu’un la lui arracha de la main. Narcissa fit volte face et tomba nez-à-nez avec trois garçons de Gryffondor du même âge qu’elle.</p><p>-	Alors Black, on envoit des lettres à ses mangemorts de parents ?<br/>
-	La ferme McLaggen, siffla la blonde. Rends-moi cette lettre immédiatement.<br/>
-	Qu’est ce que tu vas faire ? Me lancer un impardonnable ? Appeler ton petit Seigneur des Ténèbres ?</p><p>Les deux acolytes du garçon se moquèrent de Narcissa qui essayait de récupérer sa lettre en vain. Tiberius McLaggen faisait bien deux têtes de plus qu’elle, et la sorcière avait beau se hisser sur la pointe des pieds, elle ne parvenait pas à atteindre l’objet que tenait le garçon le bras tendu.</p><p>-	Regardez-la. Ta folle de sœur aurait déjà récupéré cette fichue lettre depuis longtemps. Narcissa l’incapable de la famille Black ! C’est ça que tu écris ? Que t’es bonne à rien ? ricana Tiberius en ouvrant la lettre.<br/>
-	Je t’interdis de poser les yeux dessus sale hybride répugnant, menaça la blonde qui était devenu livide.</p><p>Tiberius la repoussa et ses deux amis se précipitèrent sur elle pour l’immobiliser. Elle se débattit de toutes ses forces mais était incapable d’échapper à l’emprise des garçons qui étaient deux fois plus large qu’elle. Elle regarda impuissante McLaggen déplier la lettre et se racler la gorge.</p><p>-	« Chère Bellatrix, dit-il en imitant une voix féminine, je t’écris aujourd’hui car j’ai surpris James Potter en train de sortir du bureau d’Albus Dumbledore pas plus tard qu’hier. Notre idiot de cousin s’est vanté d’être le plus doué des Black et a ajouté que cela avait à voir avec le fait d’être à Gryffondor, la seule maison capable de former de véritables soldats. J’ai trouvé cela étrange, alors je t’en fais part afin que vous puissiez y réfléchir… »</p><p>Le visage de McLaggen se décomposait à mesure qu’il lisait les mots de Narcissa. Il s’arrêta un instant, déconcerté, avant qu’un large sourire ne se dessine sur son visage.</p><p>-	Bordel, Black…ne me dit pas que… tu sais ce que cela signifie ? </p><p>Narcissa resta muette, horrifiée. N’importe qui lisant ces mots pouvait se douter du but de ces lettres. Le nom de Bellatrix y était. C’était un indice suffisant pour qu’une enquête sur sa sœur aînée soit ouverte. Lentement, très lentement, elle tordit ses doigts de façon à ce qu’ils touchent le bout de sa baguette. McLaggen et ses amis étaient trop occupés à débattre sur le fait qu’il fallait rapporter cela au Ministère ou au directeur pour se rendre compte de son manège. Plus encore, les deux garçons qui tenaient Narcissa avait relâché leur emprise. Ils n’eurent pas le temps de réaliser ce qui se passait que la sorcière, paniquée, braquait déjà sa baguette sur Tiberius McLaggen.</p><p>-	<em>Hematemesis !<em></em></em></p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Un éclair de lumière blanche fusa de sa baguette et percuta le garçon en pleine poitrine. Les deux autres prirent leurs jambes à leur cou et abandonnèrent Tiberius qui était à présent plié et deux et secoué de spasme. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps avant qu’il se mette à vomir des flaques de sang. Narcissa l’observa avec dégoût et pointa sa baguette vers la lettre qui était tombée à terre.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>-	<em>Incendio.
</em></em></em></p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>Elle attendit que la lettre soit totalement désintégrée avant de quitter les lieux, la peur au ventre. Il n’y avait plus de preuve concrète, mais il y avait eu trois témoins et elle venait de lancer un sortilège offensif à un élève. Au mieux, elle ferait perdre des points à sa maison et les garçons n’oseraient pas parler du contenu de la lettre par peur de représailles, au pire…<br/>
Narcissa n’avait pas le choix. McLaggen et ses amis ne devaient pas parler, jamais. Une vague d’intimidation s’imposait.</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0045"><h2>45. Tricotin</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Narcissa était assise dans la Salle Commune de Serpentard. Lucius, Rabastan, Maisie et Dahlia ne tardèrent pas à arriver pour retrouver leur amie dans un état second. La jeune Black était encore plus pâle qu’à l’habitude, son regard était éteint et sa jambe tressautait nerveusement.</p><p>-	Quelque chose ne va pas, Cissy ? demanda Dahlia en s’asseyant à côté d’elle l’air inquiet.<br/>-	J’ai lancé un sortilège à McLaggen, répondit la blonde à toute vitesse, incapable de garder son erreur pour elle plus longtemps.<br/>-	C’est pour cela que tu es aussi mal ? ricana Lucius. Allons, je suis sûr que cet imbécile a eu ce qu’il méritait. Quel sort ?<br/>-	Hematemesis, répondit Narcissa le souffle court.<br/>-	Génial ! s’exclama Maisie avec des yeux pétillants de malice. Vraiment Cissy, c’est brillant !<br/>-	Je vais me faire renvoyer de Poudlard, répondit la jeune Black d’une voix blanche, la gorge nouée.<br/>-	Ne dis pas de bêtise, rétorqua Rabastan. Ta sœur a mis le feu à la salle de divination en troisième année et elle n’a eu qu’une semaine de retenue. Tu ne vas pas être renvoyée pour avoir fait vomir du sang à un abruti comme McLaggen.</p><p>Lucius regardait son amie en plissant les yeux, l’air grave.</p><p>-	Qu’est ce qu’il t’a fait, Cissy ?<br/>-	Il… j’étais dans la volière pour…tu sais…envoyer une lettre à Bellatrix.</p><p>Les yeux du jeune Malefoy s’écarquillèrent alors qu’il réalisait la gravité de la situation.</p><p>-	A-t-il vu le contenu de la lettre ?</p><p>Narcissa hocha la tête en silence, retenant ses larmes. Elle vit Lucius serrer si fort ses poingts que ses phalanges blanchirent soudainement.</p><p>-	Cissy, s’ils disent quelque chose…<br/>-	Je sais ! s’écria Narcissa. Je sais pertinemment ce qui lui arrivera si jamais ces garçons parlent.</p><p>Les autres ne semblaient pas tout suivre, mais étaient pourtant presque aussi alarmés que leurs amis. Lucius prit une profonde inspiration.</p><p>-	Lestrange, va chercher Zabini, ordonna le jeune blond d’un ton sec en se tournant ensuite vers son amie. Cissy, ne t’en fais pas. Ces bons à rien ne diront rien. Nous veillerons à ce qu’aucun mot ne sorte de leur bouche.<br/>-	Et s’ils avaient déjà prévenu quelqu’un ? demanda Narcissa la bouche sèche.</p><p>Lucius resta muet, les dents serrées, le regard fuyant. Dahlia posa une main bienveillante sur l’épaule de la benjamine Black.</p><p>-	Ne t’en fais pas Cissy. Cela n’est pas arrivé il y a longtemps. Je suis sûre que personne…</p><p>Elle n’eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que le professeur Slughorn entrait en trombe dans la Salle Commune des Serpentards.</p><p>-	Narcissa Black ! Dans mon bureau. Immédiatement.</p><p> </p><p>****</p><p> </p><p>-	Comment avez-vous pu penser ne serait qu’une seule seconde à faire une chose pareille ? C’est grave, mademoiselle Black, très grave, dit Horace Slughorn qui était hors de lui. Je ne comprends pas, vous avez toujours été une élève exemplaire ! Qu’est ce qui vous a pris ?</p><p>Narcissa restait muette face au directeur de la maison Serpentard. Celui-ci, debout face à elle, faisait les cents pas et fulminait.</p><p>-	Ce pauvre Tiberius, il est à l’infirmerie à l’heure qu’il est ! Madame Pomfresh était tout bonnement scandalisée ! Un sortilège pareil ! Où avez vous appris une telle chose ? Non, non je ne veux pas le savoir. Cela va vous coûter très cher, mademoiselle Black, très cher.</p><p>La jeune sorcière luttait pour ne pas fondre en larmes devant le professeur. Elle redoutait qu’il ne décide de la renvoyer, ou pire encore ; que McLaggen ait raconté ce qu’il avait lu.</p><p>-	Nous avons interrogé le jeune garçon, mais il était incapable de prononcer un mot. Pas un seul ! Sa gorge était trop enflammée, trop douloureuse ! Vous rendez-vous compte ? Mademoiselle Black, c’est très grave !<br/>-	Il n’a pas parlé ? demanda Narcissa qui commençait à regagner espoir.<br/>-	Comment…est-ce là tout ce qui vous inquiète jeune fille ? gronda Slughorn.<br/>-	Non, non, bien sûr que non professeur, bredouilla la blonde. Je regrette profondément mon acte. J’ai agis sous l’impulsion je… je suis désolée.<br/>-	Que s’est-il passé pour que vous soyez poussée à utiliser un sortilège aussi offensif ? Je vous connais, mademoiselle Black, et ce n’est pas du tout votre genre ! s’exclama Horace d’une voix aigüe.<br/>-	Monsieur, j’ignore ce qui m’a pris. McLaggen et ses amis m’importunaient et ne voulaient pas me laisser partir. J’étais seule et incapable de me défendre. J’ai paniqué, et c’est le premier sort qui m’est venu à l’esprit.<br/>-	Enfin Narcissa, il y a d’autres moyens de se défendre ! Par la barbe de Merlin, je croirais avoir votre sœur Bellatrix devant moi ! Ne me dites pas que vous comptez suivre sa voix ? Une brillante élève votre sœur, mais un comportement des plus déplorables ! des plus déplorables !<br/>-	Non, monsieur. C’était un accident, murmura Narcissa.<br/>-	Sachez, mademoiselle, que je vais être dans l’obligation d’enlever des points à la maison Serpentard pour ce que vous avez fait. Vous allez aussi recevoir un mois de retenue, et une lettre d’excuse adressée au jeune McLaggen est vivement souhaitée, répliqua Slughorn.</p><p>Narcissa poussa un soupir de soulagement. Elle n’allait pas être renvoyée.</p><p>-	Bien professeur. Je ferai ce qui est en mon possible pour racheter mon erreur.<br/>-	Je l’espère, mademoiselle Black, je l’espère ! Bien, maintenant, le professeur Dumbledore a insisté pour que vous alliez le voir dans son bureau. Il veut en savoir plus sur ce qu’il s’est passé. Vous y rendez-vous seule ou avez-vous besoin que je vous accompagne ?<br/>-	J’irai seule, professeur. Merci, dit Narcissa dans un soupir.</p><p>La blonde sortit du bureau d’Horace Slughorn le cœur battant. En traversant les couloirs, elle entendit des voix résonner entre les murs. Quand elle reconnu le ton froid de Lucius, elle s’y dirigea d’un pas rapide.</p><p>-	…un seul mot sur ce qui s’est passé et je crains qu’il n’arrive de choses terribles à vos proches. Vous ne voudriez pas qu’il leur arrive malheur, non ? Perks, tu vis avec ta grand-mère, je me trompe ? Et toi, Finnigan, tes parents attendent un autre enfant, non ?</p><p>Narcissa observa de loin Malefoy, Rabastan et Zabini confronter les deux Gryffondors qui semblaient absolument terrorisés. Lucius l’aperçut, et lui fit un discret signe de la tête, lui assurant ainsi qu’il avait les choses en mains. Elle lui murmura un remerciement qu’il lut sur ses lèvres, et continua son chemin vers le bureau du directeur.<br/>Quand elle arriva devant l’hideuse gargouille de pierre qui en gardait l’entrée, elle prononça le mot de passe « tricotin » et celle-ci s’anima, faisant un pas sur le côté pour dévoiler l’accès à un escaler en colimaçon mobile sur lequel Narcissa grimpa. Lorsqu’elle arriva devant la porte de chêne, elle prit une profonde inspiration et leva le heurtoir pour toquer à la porte. Elle entendit un « entrez » et avança alors dans le bureau. Il s’agissait d’une grande pièce circulaire, remplie de curieux instruments en argent qui faisaient un bourdonnement étrange. Elle vit aussi, en haut d’une étagère, l’ancestral Choixpeau Magique qui l’avait envoyée à Serpentard il y a des années.</p><p>-	Ah, miss Black. Je me doutais que vous ne tarderiez pas.</p><p>Elle leva les yeux et vit Albus Dumbledore qui se tenait derrière la rambarde d’une mezzanine. Il descendit des petits escaliers de métal pour s’approcher de la sorcière. </p><p>-	Black ? Quelqu’un a dit Black ? fit une voix qui semblait se détacher d’un mur. Oh mais c’est notre Narcissa. Que faites-vous ici jeune fille ?</p><p>La blonde tourna la tête vers le tableau imposant où était peint son ancêtre.</p><p>-	Phinéas, je crains que votre descendante et moi aillons besoin d’une conversation privée. Je suis sûr que vous deux pourrez avoir une joyeuse conversation lorsque mademoiselle Black se rendra au 12, square Grimmaurd, répondit Dumbledore avec un sourire.</p><p>Phinéas Nigellus Black grommela quelque chose d’incompréhensible et disparut de son tableau, laissant un fond vide et sombre derrière lui.</p><p>-	Bien. Un chocogrenouille ? proposa Dumbledore en désignant un bol rempli de sucreries.<br/>-	Non merci, professeur.<br/>-	Asseyez-vous, Narcissa, fit le directeur d’une voix douce.</p><p>La sorcière prit place sur la chaise en face du bureau derrière lequel Albus s’assit à son tour en portant un chocogrenouille à sa bouche.</p><p>-	Délicieux. Cela faisait longtemps que je n’avais pas goûté ces adorables gourmandises.</p><p>Narcissa ne savait pas quoi répondre à cela. Elle observa en silence le directeur finir sa bouchée, puis détourna le regard lorsqu’il la regarda par dessus ses lunettes en forme de demi-lune.</p><p>-	Narcissa, vous vous doutez que je suis au courant pour l’histoire avec le jeune McLaggen, n’est ce pas ?<br/>-	Oui, professeur.<br/>-	Vous savez aussi que ce que vous avez fait est extrêmement grave.<br/>-	Oui, professeur.<br/>-	Vous n’êtes pas une mauvaise personne, Narcissa. Parfois lorsqu’on se sent acculé, lorsque la pression est trop grande, il nous est difficile de faire le bon choix. Je crois que la panique, la peur, ont guidé votre action plus que la volonté d’infliger de la douleur à votre camarade. Ai-je tort de penser cela ?<br/>-	Non, professeur.<br/>-	Voyez-vous, quelque chose me dit que ni vous ni le jeune Tiberius ou même ses deux amis qui ont assisté à la scène ne me direz ce qu’il s’est réellement passé dans la volière. Néanmoins, je me permets d’insister, car j’aimerai que vous puissiez avoir assez confiance en vous pour me prévenir d’un danger qui vous guette ou qui guetterai vos proches. Alors je vais vous poser cette simple question, Narcissa, et j’espère que vous trouverez la force de me répondre. Pourquoi avoir lancé ce sortilège à Tiberius ?<br/>-	Il m’importunait, professeur.<br/>-	Êtes-vous certaine qu’il ne s’agissait que de cela ?<br/>-	Oui.<br/>-	Je crois que vous vous apprêtiez à envoyer une lettre à votre sœur aînée, n’est ce pas ? Comment se porte Bellatrix ?</p><p>Narcissa sentit toutes ses couleurs la quitter soudainement et son souffle se coupa. Elle avala difficilement sa salive avant de répondre.</p><p>-	Bellatrix se porte bien.</p><p>Dumbledore la regardait avec bienveillance désormais, mais la jeune Black se sentait horriblement mal à l’aise face à cette attitude, et était plus fermée que jamais.</p><p>-	Votre sœur était une sorcière brillante, vraiment. J’ai souvenir de rapports que me faisait le professeur Slughorn qui était chaque fois émerveillé par ses prouesses en cours de potion… j’imagine que Bellatrix doit être un véritable modèle pour vous, Narcissa.<br/>-	Je n’ose pas prétendre pouvoir un jour égaler les talents de ma sœur, professeur.<br/>-	Oh je suis sûr que vous vous suffisez très largement à vous-même. Vous êtes une très bonne élève, je suis au courant.</p><p>Il laissa planer un silence mystérieux et observa le coucher de soleil à travers les grands vitraux. </p><p>-	Vous n’êtes pas comme votre sœur, Narcissa, et vous n’avez pas à l’être. J’ai malgré tout l’intime conviction que tout le monde peut se racheter. La rédemption n’est jamais très loin derrière la terreur. Je me rappelle avoir parlé à Bellatrix de l’importance des choix, lorsqu’elle était elle-même en dernière année ici, à Poudlard. J’ai eu, à vrai dire, une conversation similaire avec un autre élève de la maison Serpentard il y a plusieurs décennies. Malheureusement, l’élève en question a fait tous les mauvais choix du monde, et je crains qu’il soit déjà tard pour lui. Mais vous et votre sœur êtes jeunes, douées, et encore animées par un désir profond de faire ce qui est juste. Narcissa, vous et moi savons ce qui se prépare dans l’ombre. Les Ténèbres gagnent du terrain chaque seconde, chaque minute qui passe. Je ne saurais que vous conseiller de vous accrocher ardemment à la lumière.</p><p>Narcissa hocha lentement la tête, assimilant peu à peu les mots du directeur. Il ne semblait pas vouloir du mal à Bellatrix. Au contraire, il paraissait vouloir lui accorder une seconde chance. Une chance de « faire ce qui est juste ». Puisque la conversation semblait terminée, la jeune sorcière se leva et salua Albus Dumbledore avant de gagner les dortoirs. Elle était soulagée, et ne put s’empêcher de sourire légèrement en pensant que Dumbledore n’avait pas tout à faire tort. Bellatrix ferait toujours ce qui semblait juste. Seulement, la définition du mot variait énormément d’un point à l’autre.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0046"><h2>46. Les Trois Balais</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-	Concentre-toi, Bellatrix.</p><p>La brune ferma les yeux. « Imagine-toi dans le ciel, fusant à travers les airs. Tu es aussi légère que le vent, aussi rapide que la lumière. Tu es entière, puissante comme une explosion. Rassemble ton énergie, et vole ». Son Maître lui avait dit que le vol sans balai serait bientôt d’une facilité déconcertante pour elle. Pour le moment, elle ne parvenait même pas à décoller.</p><p>-	Faut-il que je te demande à nouveau de sauter d’une falaise pour que tu me fasses l’honneur de fendre les airs ? siffla le mage noir qui regardait sa servante incapable de faire le moindre mouvement.</p><p>Bellatrix frémit en entendant cela. Légère comme le vent, rapide comme la lumière, puissante comme une explosion. Il fallait qu’elle réussisse, pour son Maître, pour mieux le servir. Tout à coup, elle sentit une décharge à travers son corps. Elle sentit la magie affluer dans ses veines. Enfin, elle sentit sa masse toute entière être propulsée dans les airs. Quand elle rouvrit les yeux, elle était entourée de fumée noire et se trouvait à plusieurs mètres au dessus du sol. Elle ne put retenir un cri de joie, avant de sentir son énergie la quitter et de s’écrouler bruyamment sur la surface terrestre.<br/>Lord Voldemort demeura impassible.</p><p>-	Recommence. Tu ne partiras pas d’ici avant de maîtriser cela à la perfection. C’était misérable. Recommence.</p><p>Cette fois, Bellatrix parvint à s’élever plus haut dans le ciel et pouvait voir la forêt à l’horizon, le village en contrebas, et la petite maison de pierre à côté de laquelle se trouvait son Maître qui attendait patiemment. Elle se concentra et essaya de se diriger vers le village dominé par l’inquiétant manoir en ruines. À sa grande surprise, elle y arriva. Elle fusait dans son nuage de fumée noire, dans tous les sens qu’elle voulait. Cela lui prenait énormément d’énergie cependant, et elle dut atterrir en catastrophe aux pieds de son Maître pour ne pas perdre connaissance en plein air.</p><p>-	Légèrement mieux. Recommence.<br/>-	Maître…<br/>-	Fais ce que je te dis, siffla Voldemort.</p><p>Bellatrix se leva en grimaçant, sentant chacun de ses membres endoloris la lancer. Elle ferma les yeux, et décolla.</p><p> </p><p>****</p><p> </p><p>-	Pas maintenant, Dolph, je suis exténuée, dit Bellatrix en repoussant son époux qui venait de faire un mouvement pour lui déposer un baiser sur la joue.</p><p>Rodolphus fit un pas en arrière et la regarda d’un air déconcerté.</p><p>-	Exténuée par ton shopping ?</p><p>La brune lui avait dit qu’elle rentrait du Chemin de Traverse. Ne sachant pas si elle devait garder ses cours de vol secret, elle avait pensé qu’il était plus avisé de trouver une autre excuse à son absence.</p><p>-	Exactement. Fatiguant, très fatiguant le lèche-vitrine.</p><p>Rodolphus leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant, ce qui fit sourire Bellatrix. Elle avait réussi, après un nombre incalculable d’essais désastreux, à voler correctement sans balai. Plus que correctement même ; elle avait été capable de lancer des sortilèges en volant. Son Maître avait alors semblé satisfait.</p><p>-	Tu as reçu une lettre de tes parents, dit Rodolphus en lui tendant une enveloppe.<br/>-	Oh.</p><p>Elle ouvrit la lettre et y jeta un coup d’œil. Sa mère l’invitait à prendre le thé dans l’après-midi.</p><p>-	Oh pitié, souffla la sorcière en grimaçant.</p><p> </p><p>****</p><p> </p><p>Druella semblait particulièrement nerveuse lorsque Bellatrix prit place dans le salon de ses parents. L’elfe de maison apporta le service à thé, et la mère fit trembler la sienne si fort en la portant à ses lèvres que Bellatrix pensa qu’elle allait en renverser sur sa jupe grise.</p><p>-	Vous êtes sûre que vous allez bien, mère ?</p><p>Druella reposa sa tasse et passa ses mains sur le tissu de son jupon pour aplatir les plis, tâchant d’apaiser ses tremblements.</p><p>-	Votre sœur nous a écrit, Bellatrix. Elle a lancé un maléfice à un jeune sang-mêlé de Gryffondor.</p><p>Bellatrix pouffa sans retenue en secouant la tête, n’en croyant pas ses oreilles.</p><p>-	Ne riez pas à cela ! Elle aurait pu se faire renvoyer !<br/>-	Et bien qu’en est-il ?<br/>-	Elle reste à Poudlard. Mais elle a fait perdre soixante points à Serpentard et a gagné un mois entier de retenue !<br/>-	Hmm. Pas mal, répondit Bellatrix en haussant les épaules.<br/>-	Le sale gamin qu’elle a attaqué a vomi du sang pendant deux jours. Il l’a amplement mérité.<br/>-	Qu’a-t-il fait ?<br/>-	Il a lu son courrier à voix haute devant d’autres élèves. Narcissa n’a pas supporté que son intimité soit ainsi exposée, et lui a lancé le sortilège d’hematemesis.</p><p>Les yeux de Bellatrix étaient devenus ronds comme des soucoupes.</p><p>-	Il a lu une de ses lettres ? répéta-t-elle la bouche soudainement sèche.<br/>-	Oui, je crois d’ailleurs qu’elle vous était adressée.<br/>-	Comment ?!</p><p>Bellatrix s’était levée, faisant trembler la table devant elle. L’air était devenu froid, la lumière du lustre au-dessus de leurs têtes oscillait.</p><p>-	Bellatrix, ma chère, calmez-vous, murmura Druella en jetant un coup d’œil inquiet autour d’elle. C’est un grave manque de respect mais il n’y a rien à…<br/>-	Qu’en savez-vous ? siffla la brune d’un ton menaçant. Avez-vous seulement idée de ce que pouvait contenir cette lettre ?</p><p>La jeune sorcière fulminait. Ses joues étaient devenues écarlates, ses cheveux bruns étaient comme hérissés au-dessus de sa tête.</p><p>-	Des noms ! aboya-t-elle. Je veux des noms !</p><p>Druella sursauta quand sa fille cria et réfléchit quelques secondes avant de dire :</p><p>-	Un certain McLaggen je crois…et Finnigan… si je me souviens bien, le dernier se nommait Perks… Cissy n’a pas été très précise, je ne connais pas leurs prénoms.<br/>-	McLaggen, répéta lentement Bellatrix, les yeux plissés. McLaggen…</p><p>Elle fit volte-face pour trouver le regard de sa mère.</p><p>-	Quand est la prochaine sortie à Pré-au-Lard ?<br/>-	Euh…dans une semaine il me semble…vendredi 12. Que comptez-vous faire, Bellatrix ? s’inquiéta Druella.<br/>-	Merci pour le thé, mère. Je dois y aller.</p><p> </p><p>****</p><p> </p><p>Les Trois Balais étaient remplis de sorcières et sorciers en tout genre. En retrait, assise à une table isolée, Bellatrix attendait nerveusement l’arrivée de sa sœur. Certains clients du bar lui jetaient des coups d’œil curieux. La brune n’en était pas étonnée. Les sorciers de son rang n’étaient pas des habitués du commerce tenu par madame Rosemerta. L’endroit n’était…pas assez distingué. C’est ici pourtant qu’elle avait donné rendez-vous à Narcissa.</p><p>-	Eh bah ! Si on m’avait dit que la terrible Bellatrix serait assise à une de mes tables cet après-midi, je ne l’aurais pas cru.</p><p>La sorcière leva les yeux vers la grande dame brune aux courbes généreuses qui se tenait devant elle avec un large plateau à la main.</p><p>-	La vie est pleine de surprise, je suppose, grinça Bellatrix.<br/>-	Et qu’est ce que je lui sers, à…madame Lestrange maintenant, c’est ça ?<br/>-	Un jus de citrouille. Et un chocolat, ajouta-t-elle en pensant que Narcissa serait sûrement contente de trouver une boisson chaude après avoir traversé les chemins enneigés qui menaient à Pré-au-Lard.</p><p>Madame Rosemerta repartit et laissa Bellatrix seule à sa table. Alors qu’elle était plongée dans ses pensées, une voix qu’elle reconnu immédiatement la tira de sa réflexion.</p><p>-	Mademoiselle Black. Quelle immense surprise de voir ici. Puis-je m’asseoir ?</p><p>Bellatrix leva les yeux vers Dumbledore et sentit son estomac se retourner.</p><p>-	La place est prise.<br/>-	Oh. Je ne vois personne pourtant. Je serai rapide, dit-il en prenant place sur la chaise que la sorcière gardait pour Narcissa.</p><p>Le directeur la regarda derrière ses lunettes et lui sourit.</p><p>-	Je vois que tu as appris l’art compliqué de l’occlumancie, Bellatrix. Je me demande bien à quoi cela peut te servir. Je suis sûr que tu n’as rien à cacher au monde.<br/>-	Que voulez-vous ? siffla la sorcière.<br/>-	Je souhaite simplement prendre de vos nouvelles, madame Lestrange.<br/>-	Depuis quand vous souciez-vous des Serpentard ? rétorqua-t-elle d’un ton narquois.<br/>-	Oh mais, vous n’êtes plus une élève de Serpentard je crois. Vous êtes autre chose, Bellatrix. Qu’êtes vous ?<br/>-	Une épouse exemplaire.<br/>-	Je n’en doute pas. Je doute pourtant qu’un tempérament comme le votre accepte de se complaire au rôle d’épouse, je me trompe ?<br/>-	Cela ne vous concerne aucunement, Albus.<br/>-	Voyez-vous, le bien être de mes élèves est ma priorité. Je crois que votre jeune sœur Narcissa est lancée dans une mission qui dépasse de loin le simple envoi de lettres rapportant à son aînée les ragots de Poudlard. Je doute que vous vous souciiez réellement du déroulement de la scolarité des jeunes James Potter et Sirius Black. Je crois, Bellatrix, que vous ne voudriez pas voir Narcissa malheureuse. Jeune femme, entendez raison. La voie que vous avez prise est une route dangereuse et trompeuse. Ne forcez pas votre sœur à emprunter le chemin que vous idéalisez. Il est encore temps de faire demi-tour, Bellatrix.<br/>-	J’ignore de quoi vous parlez, grogna la brune.<br/>-	Tom Jedusor est un sorcier puissant, mais il ne gagnera pas cette guerre. Il est trop tard pour lui, mais il n’est pas trop tard pour vous ou pour tous les autres. Laissez moi vous aider.<br/>-	Silence vieux fou ! aboya Bellatrix. Comment <em>osez-vous…<em> toutes ces hypothèses farfelues sont infondées, vous n’avez aucune preuve de ce que vous avancez. J’en ai assez entendu, veuillez céder cette place à ma sœur maintenant.</em></em></p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Dumbledore soupira et lança un dernier regard désolé à Bellatrix avant de se lever et de saluer Narcissa qui venait d’arriver sous le regard intrigué des autres clients. La blonde prit place en regardant le vieil homme s’éloigner.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>-	Qu’est ce qu’il voulait ?<br/>-	Il sait. Comment sait-il ? demanda Bellatrix avec colère.<br/>-	Je…je l’ignore. Aucun des garçons n’a parlé. Lucius et les autres les ont menacés. Ils n’ont pas dit un mot sur ce qui s’était passé.<br/>-	Il a tout vu. Quelle idiote ai-je été. Il a tout vu en sondant tes pensées. Tu aurais dû te tenir à distance, Cissy, dit Bellatrix en serrant les dents.<br/>-	Comment aurais-je pu savoir ? se défendit-elle. Ne m’accuse pas juste parce que tu n’as personne sur qui te défouler, Bella !<br/>-	Il va me punir… il va me tuer.<br/>-	Non, Bella. Non, je suis sûre que non. Il ne ferait pas cela.<br/>-	Tu n’as aucune idée de ce qu’il peut faire ! gronda la brune. <br/>-	Tu es son meilleur soldat. Ce qui est arrivé n’est pas ta faute. Et puis, mis à part la parole de Dumbledore, il n’y a aucune preuve qui puisse faire lien entre toi et…lui. Son nom n’a jamais été évoqué. Tout ce qu’ils ont, ce sont des suppositions.<br/>-	Je vais devoir redoubler de vigilance. Si les aurors venaient à mettre la main sur ma baguette…</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Les sœurs parlaient à voix basse désormais. Bellatrix essayait de ne pas penser à ce qui pourrait lui arriver si toutes ces « suppositions » venaient à mener à une enquête complète sur sa personne. Elle n’osait même pas imaginer la réaction de son Maître lorsqu’il entendrait tout cela. Au moment où elle s’apprêtait à dire au revoir à Narcissa, elle sentit la brûlure tant redoutée sur son avant-bras. Elle leva les yeux vers sa sœur, et s’efforça de sourire malgré la peur qu’elle ressentait dans tout son corps.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>-	Ravie de t’avoir connue, Cissy.</em>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0047"><h2>47. Le secret de Tom</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>14 juin 1943, École de sorcellerie Poudlard, Écosse.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Des murmures s’élevaient dans la Salle Commune de Serpentard. Quand Tom Jedusor entra, il croisa le regard d’un de ses camarades, Arsenius Lestrange, qui avait un visage grave. Il s’approcha du groupe formé par une dizaine de dernières années autour de la cheminée.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-	C’était une sang-de-bourbe de quatrième année, dit une fille aux cheveux blonds coiffés en un chignon strict. Elle était à Serdaigle, il parait que c’est Olive Hornby qui a retrouvé son cadavre dans les toilettes.<br/>
-	Oui, Druella, répondit une autre, c’est le professeur Dippet qui l’avait envoyée la chercher parce qu’elle était en train de pleurer dans les toilettes. Personne ne sait de quoi elle est morte. Il paraît que Poudlard va fermer.<br/>
-	Poudlard ne va pas fermer pour une pauvre sang-de-bourbe, rétorqua Abraxas Malefoy.<br/>
-	Vous avez tort, il paraît qu’ils savent ce qui l’a tuée. Ils connaissent le coupable, ajouta Merida qui venait de rejoindre Druella.<br/>
-	Vraiment ? demanda Arsenius.<br/>
-	Oui, oui, vous savez, ce drôle de garçon, le semi-géant dégoûtant. Il avait un monstre, il l’a lâché sur la sang-de-bourbe. Horrible, vraiment.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tom laissa échapper un soupir amusé et s’éloigna. Il se posa à l’écart sur un fauteuil et sortit de sa poche un cahier à la reliure de cuir noire sur laquelle était inscrite en lettres dorées « Tom Elvis Jedusor ». </em>
</p><p>
  <em>-	Elvis. C’est ton deuxième prénom ?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Il leva les yeux vers la sorcière qui venait de prendre place en face de lui. Ses yeux dorés brillaient à la faible lumière des torches accrochées aux murs de la Salle Commune. Ses longs cheveux tombaient en cascade sur ses épaules recouvertes du tissu noir de sa robe.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-	C’était le prénom de mon grand-père.<br/>
-	Je vois. Tu ne m’as jamais vraiment parlé de ta famille, Tom. Tu les connaissais ?<br/>
-	Tu sais bien que non, Bianca, répondit-il de façon plutôt agressive.<br/>
-	Je sais simplement que tu as été en orphelinat. J’ignore le reste. J’ignore qui est cet homme, Elvis. J’aimerai savoir. J’aimerai mieux te connaître.<br/>
-	Un jour, tout le monde me connaitra.<br/>
-	Tout le monde connaitra ton nom, c’est une certitude. Mais toi, le vrai toi, Tom, je doute que quiconque puisse un jour connaître cette personne, répondit la sorcière l’air déçu. Je pense que c’est une erreur de ta part, de te fermer ainsi.<br/>
-	Je n’ai que faire de ton opinion, Bianca. Tu m’excuseras.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>La fille se redressa, et son visage se fixa dans une froideur extrême.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-	Tu réaliseras plus tard, Tom, que tu n’arriveras à rien seul, dit-elle en se levant pour tourner les talons.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Le sorcier la regarda s’éloigner de quelques mètres.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-	Elvis Marvolo Gaunt.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Bianca se retourna, et lui lança un sourire avant de continuer son chemin vers les dortoirs.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
Le mage passa un doigt distrait le long de la reliure de cuir noir. Tom Elvis Jedusor. Personne n’avait utilisé ce nom depuis des décennies. Il était Lord Voldemort depuis son retour en Angleterre. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Tout le monde connaissait ce nom. Personne ne s’était plus jamais intéressé à Tom Jedusor. Bianca Selwyn ne s’était plus jamais intéressée à ce garçon non plus, après ce qui était arrivé. Le mage noir ignorait la raison pour laquelle ces souvenirs lui revenaient en mémoire ces temps-ci. Il ignorait pourquoi cette fille était toujours présente, dans un coin reculé de son esprit.
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>-	Elvis Marvolo Gaunt, fit une voix féminine alors que le carillon de l’entrée du magasin Barjow et Beurk sonnait derrière son passage.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tom Jedusor reposa la main de la gloire qu’il examinait et se dirigea vers la nouvelle venue. Bianca le gratifia d’un sourire complice.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-	Père de Morfin et Mérope Gaunt. Descendant de Cadmus Pewerell et de Salazar Serpentard, continua la sorcière en avançant dans la boutique jusqu’à se retrouver en face de Tom. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Cela faisait deux ans que tous deux avaient terminé leurs études à Poudlard. Il ne l’avait pas vu depuis, et travaillait désormais dans une boutique d’artéfacts de magie noire nichée dans un coin de l’Allée des Embrumes, à Londres. Il se rappela avec amertume la façon dont Armando Dippet, le directeur de Poudlard, avait refusé sa proposition d’enseigner la défense contre les forces du mal, prétextant qu’il était trop jeune pour être professeur.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-	Très peu de sorciers peuvent se vanter d’avoir des origines aussi prestigieuses, Tom, ajouta la sorcière. Pas même la moitié des Vingt-Huit Sacrés.<br/>
-	Comment as-tu trouvé cela ?<br/>
-	Les Gaunt étaient une famille extrêmement puissante et très célèbre autrefois. Tu sais comme mon père est passionné d’histoire. Les recherches jusqu’au fondateur de notre maison n’ont pas été si compliquées.<br/>
-	Hmm.<br/>
-	Je crois savoir que tes…amis, se réfèrent à toi d’une autre façon depuis un moment. Lord Voldemort ? Je trouve cela approprié pour le descendant de Salazar Serpentard.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tom observa Bianca avec insistance. Il n’entendait aucune de ses pensées. Elle avait changé.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-	Où en es-tu dans ta quête du monde magique Tom ? Comment te débrouilles-tu depuis l’arrière-boutique de Borgin et Burkes ?<br/>
-	Que veux-tu, Selwyn ? siffla Jedusor.<br/>
-	Je veux connaître la raison pour laquelle tu n’as répondu à aucune de mes lettres, la raison pour laquelle tu as brillé par ton absence à mon mariage, la raison pour laquelle je n’ai pas vu ton visage depuis notre dernier trajet à bord du Poudlard Express, Tom. Tu sais ce que je ressens à ton égard. Tu le sais pertinemment. J’aurais pensé que, si tu avais décidé me me rayer de ta vie, c’est parce que tu étais immensément occupé à construire ce nouveau monde dont tu parlais tant. Mais tu es là, au service de monsieur Burke, dans une boutique sordide. Tu ne fais rien, tu n’es rien. Tu n’as aucune excuse. Je t’admirais tellement, Tom, tu étais tout. Maintenant tu n’es rien.<br/>
-	Il te faudra apprendre à différencier les rêves de la réalité, Bianca, répondit Tom d’une voix douceâtre. Tu n’as jamais rien été pour moi, et tu ne seras jamais rien. Ne vas pas t’imaginer quoi que ce soit, veux-tu ?<br/>
-	Je sais ce que tu as fait, Tom, dit-elle d’un seul coup.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Le sorcier marqua une pause, et un léger sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Il pensa aux nombreuses fois où il avait pris le corps de la sorcière devant elle, aux fois où ils avaient étudié la magie noire ensemble. Elle aurait pu être une solide alliée, si elle ne s’était pas enamourée de lui. Maintenant, elle était un fardeau.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-	Tom Jedusor Sr, retrouvé mort avec ses parents dans son manoir de Little Hangleton. Morfin Gaunt envoyé à Azkaban après avoir avoué le meurtre. Myrtle Warren retrouvée morte après que la Chambre des Secrets ait été ouverte. Tu crois que je ne me souviens pas des livres de la réserve interdite que nous étudions ensemble ? Tu crois que je n’ai jamais regardé dans celui que tu t’étais empressé de cacher alors que tu étais encore préfet, juste avant de rejoindre le professeur Slughorn pour une réunion de son club ridicule ?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Non. Bianca Selwyn n’était pas un fardeau. La sorcière était intelligente, trop intelligente pour son propre bien. Bianca Selwyn était une menace. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>-	Je sais ce que tu as fait, Tom, répéta la sorcière d’une voix blanche.<br/>
-	Aurais-tu peur, Bianca ? Est-ce la raison pour laquelle tu essaies de m’intimider ?<br/>
-	Je…non. Non, Tom, je n’ai pas peur. Je n’aurai jamais peur de toi.<br/>
-	Tu devrais.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Le ton de sa voix était létal à présent, et Bianca frissonna devant lui. Elle jeta un rapide coup d’œil en direction de la sortie.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-	Tu ne supportes pas le rejet. Tu as toujours voulu que je t’appartienne, Bianca. Que je m’attache à toi. Ravissante, intelligente, redoutable Bianca. Je ne te verrai jamais autrement que comme un outil, peux-tu le comprendre ? Hmm ? Peut-être est-il un peu tard pour comprendre cela. Tu en sais beaucoup trop, Bianca.<br/>
-	Tom… balbutia la sorcière qui semblait amèrement regretter ses propos.<br/>
-	Tu es une menteuse. Tu as peur. Je le sens. Tu empestes la peur.<br/>
-	Tom, je t’en prie. Je suis enceinte.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Elle ne mentait pas. Jedusor sentait cela aussi.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-	Quel gâchis, hmm ? Tu aurais pu être une redoutable mangemort, dit-il en repoussant une mèche qui barrait le visage de la future mère.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Il regarda la lumière dorée dans les yeux de Bianca Selwyn, puis admira l’éclair de jade remplacer cette même lueur, et la femme tomba à terre. Tom Jedusor pointa sa baguette fine et pâle à nouveau vers le corps sans vie, et le fit disparaître. Tout à coup, c’était comme si la jeune femme n’avait jamais existé. Il n’avait jamais caressé sa peau hâlée, ni embrassé ses lèvres pulpeuses, ou encore sentit son parfum de rose. Un sourire ornait à présent ses lèvres. Tout allait mieux.<em></em></em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0048"><h2>48. Démasquée</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Vendredi 12 janvier 1973, Manoir Malefoy, Wiltshire.</p><p> </p><p>Lord Voldemort rangea son journal dans le tiroir de son bureau lorsqu’il entendit toquer à sa porte. Il ne regarda pas Bellatrix quand celle-ci entra, ni ne l’invita à s’asseoir. Il regarda à travers la fenêtre qui donnait sur le splendide jardin à la française des Malefoy et laissa la tension monter. Il savait très exactement ce qui s’était passé, ayant reçu dans la matinée une visite de Cygnus Black III qui avait pris soin de lui raconter les mésaventures de sa plus jeune fille. Même sans utiliser ses pouvoirs de legilimens, il devinait aisément à quel point la servante qui se tenait à présent devant lui était mortifiée.</p><p>-	Tu n’es pas sans savoir, Bella, que la découverte de la correspondance entre Narcissa et toi est…regrettable, dit-il d’une voix lente et glaciale.<br/>-	Maître, je…</p><p>Il leva une main lui intimant le silence. Bellatrix tremblait comme une feuille devant le mage noir.</p><p>-	Tu sais également, Bella, qu’il n’y a aucune chance pour que Dumbledore ne soit pas au courant, à l’heure qu’il est, de ce qui est arrivé entre ta sœur et McLaggen. Qu’il n’y a aucune chance pour n’ai pas eu accès au contenu de cette lettre, aucune chance pour qu’il n’ait pas déjà fait le lien entre les informations qui s’y trouvaient et ton statut de mangemort… continua-t-il en levant un sourcil interrogateur.<br/>-	Maître… Albus Dumbledore est venu me parler lorsque j’attendais Cissy aux Trois Balais, à Pré-au-Lard, dit-elle en parlant comme si elle était sur le point d’éclater en sanglots.</p><p>Lord Voldemort se figea en entendant le nom du sorcier. Enfin, il se tourna vers Bellatrix.</p><p>-	Laisse-moi entrer, siffla le mage noir. <em>Legilimens<em>.</em></em></p><p>
  <em>
    <em>À mesure qu’il assistait au souvenir de la rencontre entre sa servante et son ancien professeur, la rage du Seigneur des Ténèbres montait. Chaque mot prononcé par Albus faisait pulser en lui un profond désir de meurtre. Quand il s’extirpa enfin de l’esprit de Bellatrix, il n’y avait qu’elle sur qui il pouvait se défouler. Alors c’est ce qu’il fit. Sans même utiliser sa baguette, il la projeta violemment contre la bibliothèque. Le choc fut si fort qu’une dizaine de livres tombèrent autour de la sorcière qui grimaçait de douleur. Le mage noir, dont les yeux étaient à présent illuminés d’une inquiétant lueur pourpre, fit apparaître des cordes qui allèrent subitement s’enrouler autour de la gorge de la sorcière, la soulevant comme si elle s’apprêtait à être pendue. Ses pieds étaient à quelques centimètres du sol désormais. Son visage était devenu écarlate, et elle luttait pour se hisser le plus possible le long de la corde qui l’empêchait de respirer. Lord Voldemort s’approcha d’elle d’un pas fluide, le visage toujours impassible, et passa une main dans ses boucles brunes alors qu’elle agonisait devant lui.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>-	Tu vas arranger cela, n’est-ce pas Bella ? ordonna le mage noir d’une voix douce. Car, vois-tu, si tu te fais prendre par les aurors, je viendrai te chercher. Et je te tuerai.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>****</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>-	Ça va piquer légèrement, dit Rodolphus en amenant un pot de baume blanchâtre à Bellatrix.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Cette dernière émit un petit grognement lorsque son époux passa la pommade à l’arrière de sa tête, là où elle avait heurté la bibliothèque de plein fouet. Le choc avait été tel que son crâne s’était ouvert à cet endroit, juste assez pour qu’un mince filet de sang coule le long de son dos et ne s’étale en traînées visqueuses le long de ses boucles brunes. Elle l’avait mérité, pensait-elle. Elle avait déçu son Maître, donc elle l’avait mérité. Cela n’était rien à côté de ce qu’il aurait pu lui infliger. Il avait fait preuve de miséricode en ne la tuant pas sur le champ.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>-	Qu’est ce que tu comptes faire ? demanda Rodolphus l’air concerné.<br/>-	Je sais pas, grommela Bellatrix. <br/>-	Tu pourrais altérer la mémoire des garçons.<br/>-	Oui. Je pourrais. Mais le véritable problème, c’est Albus. Il sait ce que je suis. Il ne mettra pas longtemps à deviner que tu es aussi sous Ses ordres. Je suis sûre qu’il soupçonne déjà Lucius et Rabastan.<br/>-	Il n’a aucune preuve concrète.<br/>-	C’est la seule chose qui me protège d’une accusation du Ministère. Mais ils peuvent toujours ouvrir une enquête si Dumbledore leur fait part de ce qu’il sait. Il fait partie du Magenmagot, s’il veut m’envoyer à Azkaban, il ne trouveras pas grande opposition.<br/>-	Il n’a aucune preuve ! répéta Rodolphus en haussant le ton. Il ne peut pas te faire envoyer à Azkaban sur la simple base d’une lettre ! Narcissa n’a aucun moment spécifié qu’elle parlait du Maître. Ces informations pourraient n’être que des bavardages d’adolescentes sur des personnes détestables. Cela ne constitue pas une preuve.<br/>-	Hmm. Quoi qu’il en soit, je pense qu’il vaut mieux pour moi que je me fasse discrète. Je me demande même si…<br/>-	Si ?<br/>-	Je pense qu’on devrait déménager, Dolph. Le Château Lestrange est connu de tous. Je ne voudrais pas que des aurors viennent faire une perquisition chez tes parents.<br/>-	Quoi ? Mais où veux-tu que nous allions ? Dans une chambre de bonne de Godric’s Hollow ? se moqua le sorcier.<br/>-	Peu m’importe. Tout ce que je veux, c’est servir mon Maître et je ne pourrais pas faire cela correctement si je dois rester sur mes gardes dans ma propre maison.<br/>-	Je vais y réfléchir, Bella.<br/>-	Tu n’as pas à réfléchir pour nous. Je vais partir d’ici, tu me suis si en veux, mais peu m’importe, vraiment.<br/>-	Ça fait plaisir, railla Rodolphus.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Bellatrix posa doucement sa main sur la joue de son époux.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>-	Tu es adorable, Dolph. Sois rassuré, je ne vais pas partir immédiatement. Je veux d’abord voir comment les choses évoluent. Peut-être que Dumbledore sera assez idiot pour croire que je vais abandonner mon Maître sous la pression.<br/>-	Cela ne m’étonnerait pas le moins du monde, répondit Rodolphus en déposant un baiser sur le front de Bellatrix.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>****</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>9 mars 1973, St Johns Medical Centre, Peckham, Angleterre.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>-	C’est une adorable petite fille, madame Tonks, dit une nurse en tendant une petite créature rose enveloppée dans un drap blanc à la jeune mère.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Andromeda, encore rougie par l’effort et les cheveux collés par la transpiration, tendit les bras pour recevoir son enfant qui poussait des cris aigüs. Elle sentit des larmes chaudes couler le long de ses joues lorsqu’elle découvrit pour la première fois le visage du bébé. Elle était si petite, si ronde, si parfaite. Teddy s’approcha d’elles. Lui aussi pleurait. À vrai dire, il avait pleuré tout le long de l’accouchement. Andromeda caressa du bout des doigts le crâne presque chauve et doux comme la soie de leur petite.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>-	Bienvenue, Nymphadora, murmura-t-elle d’une voix douce.<br/>-	Elle est si belle, dit Teddy en regardant le nouveau-né avec émerveillement. Dromeda, je suis papa…<br/>-	Et tu es le meilleur papa du monde, Ted. Je t’aime tellement. Et toi aussi, Dora, je t’aime. Plus que tout au monde.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>La nurse s’approcha du couple et leur adressa un petit sourire.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>-	Je vais devoir vous la reprendre un instant, fit-elle d’une petite voix. L’enfant a besoin d’un bon bain et de soins. Ne vous inquiétez pas, elle m’a l’air en parfaite santé et vous la retrouverez d’ici quelques minutes.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Andromeda tendit à contrecœur la petite Nymphadora à l’infirmière moldue qui sortit ensuite de la pièce, laissant les parents seuls.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>-	Tu ne regrettes pas de l’avoir mise au monde dans un hôpital moldu ? demanda Teddy.<br/>-	Pas le moins du monde, soupira Andromeda dont les paupières lourdes commençaient à se fermer. Notre fille sera élevée dans la connaissance des deux communautés. Elle sera douce et juste. Elle sera…</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>La sorcière ne finit pas sa phrase. Les bras de Morphée étaient venus la chercher après des heures d’effort, pour lui accorder un repos bien mérité. La famille Black comptait désormais un nouveau membre…</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>****</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>-	Rappelle-moi, Cissy, à quel moment je t’ai demandé des nouvelles de cette traitresse ? demanda Bellatrix d’un ton hautain. Exactement. Jamais.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>La brune était affalée sur une chaise de jardin, les jambes se balançant dans le vide, en train de lire un article de la Gazette du Sorcier qui relatait une étrange disparition à Birmingham.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>-	Je voulais juste que tu saches qu’elle avait eu un enfant avec son sale sang-de-bourbe, c’est tout, répliqua sa petite sœur. C’est une fille, elle s’appelle…<br/>-	Rien à foutre. Donne-moi un macaron, veux-tu ? répondit Bellatrix en désignant la petite boite rose pâle qui contenait les pâtisseries.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Narcissa leva les yeux au ciel et lui tendit la boite. Bellatrix fit danser son index au-dessus des macarons avant d’en saisir un.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>-	À la rose. Ce sont les meilleurs. Ne les prends pas, ils sont pour moi.<br/>-	Je préfère ceux à la vanille de toute façon.<br/>-	Bien sûr que tu préfères ceux à la vanille, railla la brune. C’est si…prévisible.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Elle porta le gâteau à sa bouche et n’attendit pas d’avoir fini sa bouchée pour reprendre la conversation.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>-	Et puis merde, d’où tu tiens ces informations ?<br/>-	Quoi, sur Dro…sur l’autre ? Elle a envoyé une lettre à mère il y a trois jours.<br/>-	Elles sont encore en contact ? demanda Bellatrix en se redressant d’un coup.<br/>-	Non, bien sûr que non. Mère ne veut même pas que l’on prononce son nom. Elle a brûlé la lettre juste après l’avoir lue. Elle a dit que Nymphadora n’était pas sa petite fille, tout comme Andromeda n’était pas sa fille.<br/>-	Nymphadora… pfff. Quel manque de goût.<br/>-	Moi je trouve ça…<br/>-	Je me fiche, Cissy, de savoir si le prénom de l’hybride qu’a pondu Andromeda te plait ou non.<br/>-	Mais qu’est ce que tu as aujourd’hui bon sang ? Tu es si désagréable ! Si c’est pour te comporter comme ça tu peux rejoindre Rodolphus.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Bellatrix jeta un coup d’œil à son époux qui discutait avec Cygnus. Ils s’étaient tous rassemblés pour les funérailles de leur grande tante très éloignée, Callidora Londubat née Black, qui venait de s’éteindre à l’âge de 58 ans, laissant derrière elle son époux Harfang, leur fils Nicholas et sa sœur jumelle Zelda. La famille de son époux était également venue rendre un dernier hommage à la défunte. Bellatrix observa le cousin des jumeaux, Eddard, qui discutait avec son épouse Augusta à l’autre bout du jardin. Leur fils, Frank, était resté avec Sirius et ne semblait pas le moins du monde touché par la disparition de sa grand-tante.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>-	Il paraît que ce côté des Londubat a fermement affirmé son désaccord avec les idées de…enfin tu sais, lui chuchota Narcissa à l’oreille. Le jeune Frank est en quatrième année à Gryffondor, il veut devenir auror. Sa petite amie, une certaine Alice, a la même ambition. Augusta a refusé d’adresser la parole à la moitié des Black. <br/>-	Laissons-les avoir leur moment de fierté. Ils feront moins les malins quand nous les écraserons comme de vulgaires insectes.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Narcissa sembla mal à l’aise l’espace d’un instant, mais Bellatrix n’y prêta pas attention. Sa jeune sœur était trop délicate, trop innocente pour comprendre les réels enjeux de la guerre à venir. La brune se leva pour rejoindre son époux. Alors qu’elle s’en approchait, une autre personne la bouscula.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>-	Regardez où vous mettez les pieds, siffla Bellatrix en se retournant vers la personne.<br/>-	Bellatrix Lestrange, n’est-ce pas ? répondit la femme en lui lançant un regard dédaigneux.<br/>-	Augusta Londubat, reconnu Bellatrix en la regardant de haut en bas. Votre sens de la mode est très… particulier.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>La femme portait une longue robe grise sertie de plumes verte et un chapeau tout aussi extravagant, avec une paire de lunette en forme d’ailes d’oiseau.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>-	Et le vôtre est aussi sombre que la mort elle-même, nota Augusta en fronçant le nez. Est-ce le code vestimentaire à respecter chez les partisans de cet affreux mage assoiffé de pouvoir ?</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Instinctivement, Bellatrix avait porté sa main à sa baguette calée dans sa large ceinture de cuir. La voix de Rodolphus l’arrêta juste à temps.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>-	Augusta. Ravi de vous rencontrer enfin. Mes condoléances. Je vous emprunte notre chère Bellatrix, veuillez nous excuser.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Il saisit la brune par le bras et l’entraîna le plus loin possible de l’autre sorcière.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>-	Bellatrix, dit-il à voix basse. Bella tu ne peux pas tuer tous les opposants du Maître. Pas maintenant. Nous sommes à des funérailles, pas sur un champ de bataille. Tu dois être moins impulsive, je suis sûre qu’elle a très bien vu ce que tu t’apprêtais à faire.<br/>-	As-tu entendu la façon dont elle parlait de mon Maître ? siffla la jeune femme. Cette vieille…<br/>-	J’ai entendu. Elle regrettera un jour, mais pas maintenant. Pour le moment, nous devons faire bonne figure. Et si nous partions d’ici ? Je n’ai jamais vu des funérailles aussi sordides…</em>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0049"><h2>49. Maledictio</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>14 mai 1973, École de sorcellerie Poudlard, Écosse.</p><p> </p><p>Narcissa regarda autour d’elle. Tous les élèves étaient penchés sur leur devoir et rédigeaient en silence. Elle jeta un coup d’œil à la grande horloge en face d’elle, puis au fantôme du professeur Bins qui surveillait leur épreuve blanche d’histoire de la magie. Il lui restait une heure pour répondre aux questions. Elle prit sa plume et regarda le parchemin.</p><p>
« Qui a écrit le livre Histoire de la Magie ? citez un événement marquant relaté dans l’ouvrage en le détaillant brièvement ».
</p><p>
  <em>Bathilda Tourdesac fait publier son ouvrage Histoire de la Magie en 1947. Nous pouvons y lire les évènements historiques liés au Monde Magique, comme les révoltes des gobelins ayant eu lieu au 17ème siècle. Les gobelins estimaient qu’ils étaient victimes de discriminations, et demandaient une plus grande égalité vis-à-vis des sorciers. La première révolte a lieu en 1612. Une seconde éclatera au cours du 18ème siècle, mais il fallu attendre le 20ème siècle pour connaître une réelle avancée dans la lutte pour les droits des gobelins. Oswlad Beamish, un sorcier, est par ailleurs un des pionniers de cette lutte.</em>
</p><p>
 « Qui sont les quatre fondateurs de Poudlard ? Quand ont-ils œuvré ? Qu’est-il advenu d’eux après la fondation des quatre maisons ? ».
</p><p>
  <em>Les quatre fondateurs de Poudlard sont Rowena Serdaigle, Godric Gryffondor, Helga Poufsouffle et Salazar Serpentard. Ils fondent Poudlard en 990, estimant qu’il fallait créer un endroit sûr où tous les sorciers pourraient étudier la magie sans craindre la population moldue. Néanmoins malgré l’entente qui les avait poussés à unir leurs forces, un conflit éclata entre Salazar Serpentard et les autres. En effet, Serpentard voulait que l’accès à l’école ne soit accordé qu’aux élèves qui venaient de familles sorcières, autrement dit de sang pur. Lorsqu’une violente dispute survint entre Godric Gryffondor et ce dernier, Serpentard quitta définitivement Poudlard. Depuis, c’est au Choixpeau de répartir les élèves dans les différentes maisons en fonction de leurs caractéristiques : l’audace pour Gryffondor, la loyauté pour Poufsouffle, l’intelligence pour Serdaigle et l’ambition, la noblesse et la grandeur pour Serpentard.</em>
</p><p>
« Quel est l’équivalent du Ministère de la Magie aux Etats-Unis ? Quand a-t-il été fondé et pourquoi ? »
</p><p>
  <em>Le Congrès magique des Etats-Unis d’Amérique (COMEUDA) est le gouvernement magique responsable des citoyens sorciers des Etats-Unis. Il a été fondé en 1693, en conséquence aux procès des sorcières de Salem qui ont fait des centaines de morts dans le pays. En effet, son but premier était de mettre fin aux agissements des Ratisseurs, des sorciers corrompus qui pourchassaient leurs semblables par appât du gain, et de les traduire en justice.</em>
</p><p>
« En quelle année a été signé le Code international du Secret Magique ? Précisez la raison de sa création ».
</p><p>
  <em>Le Code International du Secret Magique a été signé en 1692, alors que les persécutions infligées aux sorciers atteignent leur sommet. Les gouverneurs des communautés magiques de Monde entier se sont rencontrés pour trouver une solution à la crise et se sont mis d’accord pour mener dès la signature du dit Code une vie cachée, à l’abri du regard de la population moldue qui cultivait une haine profonde des sorciers.<em></em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Les sièges commençaient peu à peu à se vider à mesure que l’heure avançait. Narcissa resta jusqu’à la fin, quand le professeur Bins lui réclama sa copie. Enfin, son épreuve était terminée. Elle n’avait pas eu trop de mal à répondre aux questions, et remercia intérieurement son père et sa mère pour l’éducation qu’elle avait reçue. Les cours dispensés par le professeur Bins n’étaient pas des plus divertissants, et si elle n’avait pas écouté les leçons de ses parents lorsqu’elle était plus jeune, elle n’aurait certainement rien retenu de l’Histoire de la Magie.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>-	Joyeux anniversaire ! s’exclama Dahlia qui l’attendait dans le couloir.<br/>
-	Oh, merci. Tu parles d’un anniversaire… répondit la blonde.<br/>
-	Alors ça s’est passé comment ?<br/>
-	Je crois que ça a été. Et toi ?<br/>
-	J’espère avoir un Optimal. Vu comment j’ai travaillé, c’est le minimum !<br/>
-	Je comprends. Et…ça va mieux ? demanda Narcissa avec un regard grave.<br/>
-	Oh… hum. Ça va.<br/>
-	Tu en as parlé à l’infirmière ? s’inquiéta la blonde alors qu’elle suivait son amie à travers les couloirs puis dans les escaliers mobiles.<br/>
-	Cissy, c’est adorable de vouloir trouver une solution, mais je doute que l’on puisse faire grand chose à une malédiction de sang. C’est dans ma famille depuis des siècles. Parfois ça saute des générations, parfois non. C’est tombé sur moi, et il n’y a rien d’autre que je puisse faire que profiter de mes derniers moments. Alors, s’il te plait, si tu veux m’aider, ne m’en parle plus.<br/>
-	Mais Dahlia, peut-être que…<br/>
-	Cissy, la coupa la ravissante sorcière aux yeux d’azur en s’arrêtant pour prendre la main de son amie. Je ne sais pas combien de temps il me reste, mais je refuse que l’on me traite comme une malade jusqu’à… enfin. Tu sais quoi ?<br/>
-	Quoi ? répondit Narcissa la gorge nouée et les yeux humides.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>La jeune Greengrass passa son pouce sur la pommette de son amie pour essuyer une larme qui venait de se former.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>-	Cela fait longtemps que nous ne sommes pas allées embêter Mimi Geignarde, dit-elle en faisant un clin d’œil à Narcissa.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>****</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Bellatrix étudia l’apparence de son Maître alors que celui-ci écoutait le compte-rendu d’un de ses mangemorts. Il faisait bien plus vieux que son âge. Son visage était abîmé, marqué par le temps et par l’expérience. Ces cicatrices en disaient long sur la vie qu’il avait menée, mais soulevaient en même temps le mystère de leur origine. Il n’avait aucune expression dans son regard sombre, et ses traits restaient figés. Le regard de la sorcière se posa sur ses lèvres et elle réalisa alors qu’elle ne les avait jamais embrassées. Jamais elle n’avait eu cet honneur, et elle ne pouvait pas oser espérer le recevoir un jour. Elle avait eu le reste, cela dit. Elle connaissait la sensation des mains de son Maître sur ses hanches, de son souffle chaud contre sa nuque...et d’autres choses. Mais pas celle de ses lèvres contre les siennes. Cela aurait été, d’une certaine manière, bien plus intime que tout ce qu’ils avaient déjà fait. Pour cette même raison, cela n’arriverait pas.<br/>
Poserait-il un jour à nouveau les mains sur elle ? Il ne l’avait pas fait depuis des mois. Elle continuait de recevoir des missions, mais qu’elle partageait toujours avec d’autres mangemorts. Faire exploser une maison, torturer un gobelin, mettre le feu à une boutique. Tout cela était facile, elle n’avait besoin de l’aide de personne pour accomplir de telles choses.<br/>
Son Maître ne la regardait plus. Avait-il quelqu’un d’autre ? Bellatrix n’en savait rien, mais pensait tout de même qu’il y avait peu de chance pour cela. Qui pourrait bien gagner les faveurs du Seigneur des Ténèbres à part elle-même ? Elle était son plus fidèle et meilleur soldat. Elle était sienne au lit et sur le champ de bataille. Personne ne pouvait lui faire de l’ombre.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>-	Combien avons-nous d’espions au Ministère ?<br/>
-	Trois, mon Seigneur, répondit Rookwood. Lestrange, Yaxley et moi-même.<br/>
-	Des nouvelles du Magenmagot ?<br/>
-	Rien qui puisse nous alarmer, Maître. Les rumeurs selon lesquelles madame Lestrange serait à vos ordres ont été dissipées. Albus Dumbledore ne semble pas faire confiance aux employés du Ministère. Malgré quelques soupçons persistants, rien n’indique que madame Lestrange devrait s’inquiéter d’une capture imminente. Je pense néanmoins qu’il soit nécessaire que nous restions tous sur nos gardes, les employés du Département de la Justice Magique restent convaincus que la communauté de sang pur est liée au mouvement, mon Seigneur.<br/>
-	Hmm. Tu as entendu, Bella ?</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Bellatrix sembla alors sortir de ses rêves puisqu’elle ouvrit grand les yeux et regarda son Maître avec des lèvres encore entrouvertes. Il l’avait appelée par son diminutif devant tout le monde. Rodolphus lui lança un regard étrange.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>-	Oui, balbutia-t-elle. Oui, Maître, j’ai entendu. C’est une très bonne nouvelle.<br/>
-	Une très bonne nouvelle, répéta le mage noir lentement. Et ce n’est pas grâce à toi.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>La sorcière baissa automatiquement la tête, honteuse. Lord Voldemort sembla passer directement à autre chose puisqu’il demanda des nouvelles des géants à Macnair qui lui répondit que le climat était encore trop délicat pour que les créatures rejoignent leurs rangs, bien qu’il continue d’essayer de les convaincre. Après une bonne demie heure, le Seigneur des Ténèbres conclut enfin la réunion.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>-	L’année scolaire touche à sa fin. Les espions qu’il nous reste à Poudlard vont finir leurs études et rejoindre mes rangs. D’ici quelques mois, les fils Malefoy, Lestrange et d’autres devraient être présents parmi nous. Continuez d’enrôler vos fils, filleuls et neveux. Nous avons besoin de sang frais et de jeunes sorciers déterminés à me servir. Je suis sûr que la moitié des Serpentard ne rêve que de cela. Faites passer le mot jusque dans l’enceinte de Poudlard, que le Seigneur des Ténèbres recrute et qu’il saura récompenser ses soldats. La nouvelle génération est encore malléable et pleine d’un désir de se prouver utile. La jeunesse est notre futur, et recèle de biens des talents comme ont pu le montrer certains assis à cette même table, dit-il en posant quelques secondes son regard sur Bellatrix qui vira au rouge écarlate. Bien. Je pense qu’un été entier vous sera largement suffisant pour rallier de nouveaux jeunes gens à notre cause. Disposez maintenant.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>L’assemblée se dissout alors dans un brouhaha sonore, et lorsque Bellatrix gagna la sortie, elle sentit une main agripper son avant bras. Rodolphus prit sa main et l’accompagna jusqu’au point de transplanage dans le jardin.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>-	Bella ? dit-il d’un ton déconcerté.<br/>
-	Oui ?<br/>
-	Non mais, Bella ? Depuis quand Il t’appelle Bella ?<br/>
-	Euh…depuis quand cela te regarde ? C’est mon Maître, il fait ce que bon lui semble. S’il voulait m’appeler « objet numéro 1 » ou « tasse de thé » je n’y verrais aucun inconvénient.<br/>
-	Est-ce que…<br/>
-	Dolph, ne pose pas de questions auxquelles tu ne veux pas trouver de réponses. Maintenant, peut-on rentrer ? il faut que j’écrive à Cissy, c’est son anniversaire.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>****</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>10 juillet 1973, Manoir Black, Wiltshire.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>-	Non, mère, je vous l’ai déjà dit, je ne veux pas que mes demoiselles d’honneur portent de l’opale. Et vous savez très bien que grand-mère Irma n’aime pas les fruits de mer, nous ne pouvons pas en servir au buffet.<br/>
-	Et êtes vous certaine que vous voulez la jeune Greengrass comme demoiselle d’honneur ? s’inquiéta Druella.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Narcissa reposa les plans de table à côté d’elle, et ferma les yeux. Elle discutait du mariage depuis une heure dans la douce chaleur de la véranda avec sa mère, et était surprise que le sujet ne soit pas survenu plus tôt.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>-	Dahlia est tout à fait en état d’être ma demoiselle d’honneur, répondit calmement la jeune sorcière. C’est important pour qu’elle que nous continuions à vivre normalement.<br/>
-	Mais enfin, Cissy, la dernière fois que nous l’avons vu elle…elle…enfin, ne craignez-vous pas que cela recommence ?</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Elle avait perdu connaissance et avait vomi du sang en se réveillant, voulait dire Druella. L’état de Dahlia se détériorait lentement, mais ne s’arrangeait pas. Elle perdait son énergie de jour en jour. Son teint autrefois hâlé était désormais pâle, elle avait perdu du poids et son appétit. Néanmoins, la meilleure amie de Cissy gardait sa joie de vivre et essayait malgré tout de mener une existence normale et paisible. Narcissa était venue la voir de nombreuses fois depuis le début des vacances d’été. Chaque fois, elle avait abordé son plus grand sourire en entrant dans le manoir des Greengrass, et avait fondu en larmes en en sortant. Personne ne savait réellement combien de temps il restait à la jeune fille. Narcissa redoutait le jour où elle se réveillerait et qu’on lui dirait que Dahlia avait cessé de respirer.<br/>
Les deux sorcières s’étaient toujours connues. Aussi loin qu’elle pouvait se rappeler, Dahlia avait été à ses côtés. Maisie les avait rejointes en première année, et elles avaient formé un trio inséparable. Puis il y avait eu Lucius et Rabastan. Tous ensemble, ils avaient fait les quatre cents coups. Cet été, ils avaient prévu un voyage aux Etats-Unis pour fêter leur réussite aux examens et la fin de leur scolarité. Lucius avait même dit à Narcissa que Rabastan comptait demander la main de Dahlia pendant ce séjour à l’étranger. Puis ils avaient appris que la jeune Greengrass était victime d’une malédiction qui touchait sa famille depuis des générations, une horreur incurable qui s’attaquait au sang. L’organisation du voyage était en suspend, tout comme la vie de Dahlia.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
-	Mère… Dahlia est ma meilleure amie. Je ne veux pas me marier sans ma meilleure amie. Nous ferons tout notre possible pour qu’elle soit en forme. Ne vous inquiétez pas.<br/>
-	Ma douce enfant, c’est pour vous que je m’inquiète… Je sais à quel point il est dur de… Je ne veux simplement pas que le jour qui devait être le plus beau de votre vie soit gâché par un événement atroce. C’est tout.<br/>
-	Je comprends, mère. Mais ce ne serait pas le jour le plus beau de ma vie si Dahlia n’était pas à mes côtés. Il ne nous reste qu’une petite semaine à attendre, je suis sûre qu’elle sera encore en assez bonne forme pour faire cela. Ne vous inquiétez pas, répéta Narcissa.
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0050"><h2>50. Dougal McGregor</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>12 juillet 1973, Fort William, Highlands, Écosse.</p><p> </p><p>Une légère brise caressait les paysages verdoyants des Highlands. Au bord du Loch Lihne se trouvait une petite auberge dont le propriétaire louait des barques aux randonneurs qui passaient par là. Quelques tables avaient été placées face au lac afin que ces derniers puissent apprécier leurs rafraichissements en profitant des reflets dorés du soleil de juillet sur la surface calme de l’eau. Une famille dont tous les membres portaient des polos et des bermudas discutait joyeusement de la beauté de la chute d’eau nommée Steall Falls qu’ils venaient de visiter lors de leur promenade. Les enfants jouaient au bord du lac. Le propriétaire était venu les rejoindre afin de leur donner des conseils pour leurs prochaines visites. Aucun d’entre eux ne prêtait attention à la figure sombre qui sirotait un verre de limonade à une table isolée, à l’ombre d’un arbre. La femme était toute vêtue de noir. Elle portait une robe cintrée et finement travaillée au tissu léger, et dont les manches mi-longues en mousseline se soulevaient au gré du vent. D’épaisses lunettes de soleil couvraient un tiers de son visage de porcelaine, et sa crinière de boucles brunes avait été ramenée en chignon bas derrière sa tête. </p><p>Bellatrix était en mission. Lord Voldemort lui avait enfin accordé une tâche en solo, et elle avait décidé de profiter de son voyage du mieux qu’elle pouvait avant de retourner dans le Wiltshire pour le mariage de Narcissa et Lucius. Aussi, elle avait loué une petite chambre dans une auberge moldue perdue au milieu de nulle part. Avant de poser ses valises en Écosse, elle avait décidé que cette mission deviendrait une superbe pièce de théâtre. Bellatrix avait elle-même inventé le scénario : une riche moldue (interprétée par madame Lestrange ici présente) était en voyage dans les Highlands et après s’être perdue lors d’une longue randonnée, elle arriverait dans une ferme isolée du monde où une gentille famille moldue l’accueillerait.<br/>Pour le reste, Bellatrix avait décidé d’improviser. Néanmoins, elle avait tenu à jouer son rôle de moldue du mieux qu’elle pouvait. Avant de se rendre en Écosse, elle était allée faire du shopping à Londres dans des boutiques moldues. Elle avait trouvé la plupart de leurs vêtements hideux, mais avait fini par trouver une boutique suffisamment distinguée pour elle. Ainsi, c’est les bras chargés de sac « Louis Vuitton » qu’elle quitta la capitale du Royaume-Unis et gagna les paysages bucoliques des Highlands.<br/>Dougal McGregor vivait dans la région avec sa femme et ses enfants. Dougal McGregor était le premier amour de Minerva McGonagall. Minerva McGonagall était une ancienne employée du ministère et une amie de Dumbledore. Dumbledore était un ennemi de Lord Voldemort. Dougal McGregor allait mourir.<br/>Bellatrix prit une dernière gorgée de limonade et passa sa langue sur ses lèvres pour récupérer les dernières gouttes de sucre. Elle se leva et se dirigea vers le sentier qui s’enfonçait vers les hautes collines quand un des enfants lui passa devant en criant. Elle tendit le pied et lui fit un croche-patte. L’enfant, lancé dans sa course folle, n’eut pas le temps d’éviter l’obstacle et trébucha, s’affaissant de tour son long dans la terre. Bellatrix s’arrêta et regarda avec un grand sourire le petit se tenir son genoux écorché en pleurant à chaudes larmes avant de continuer son chemin comme si de rien n’était.</p><p>La sorcière marcha seule, sur le petit chemin de terre entre les vastes plaines, pendant trois bon quart d’heure. Quand enfin elle vit l’ombre d’une petite ferme se dessiner au loin, le soleil commençait déjà à se coucher. Elle accéléra le pas et entendit bientôt des voix éloignées.</p><p>-	Lorna ! Lorna ma chérie il est temps de rentrer.</p><p>La voix de la femme provenait de la ferme. Le rire d’une petite fille s’éleva derrière Bellatrix, et l’enfant qui regagnait son foyer s’arrêta à la hauteur de la jeune femme pour la dévisager avec des yeux malicieux.</p><p>-	Vous êtes jolie ! Pourquoi t’es tout en noir ?<br/>-	J’aime bien le noir.<br/>-	T’es perdue ? demanda la petite en baissant la tête d’un côté comme un chiot.<br/>-	À vrai dire, oui. Je marche depuis des heures et je n’ai aucune idée d’où nous sommes.<br/>-	Viens ! répondit la petite en lui tendant la main. Maman fait de la tourte ce soir. C’est trop bon.</p><p>Bellatrix saisit la main de l’enfant et la suivit jusqu’à la ferme. Elle regarda les longues nattes blondes foncées de la fillette se balancer de gauche à droite au rythme de son trot, et oublia presque un instant qu’il s’agissait là d’une toute autre espèce que la sienne. Bientôt, les deux entrèrent dans le foyer. Une douce odeur de nourriture embaumait l’espace, et on pouvait entendre de joyeuses conversations s’échapper de la pièce principale.</p><p>-	Moi c’est Lorna, et eux, dit la petite en désignant l’homme, la femme et le petit garçon qui se tenaient devant elles, c’est mon papa, ma maman et mon petit frère Kyle.</p><p>L’homme se leva de son fauteuil et tendit une main que Bellatrix serra à contrecœur.</p><p>-	Dougal McGregor.<br/>-	Be…Béatrice Carter.<br/>-	Vous vous êtes perdue jeune femme ? demanda Dougal après avoir jeté un rapide coup d’œil à la tenue de Bellatrix.<br/>-	En quelque sorte. Je me demandais si vous pouviez m’indiquer mon chemin.<br/>-	Nous pouvons toujours essayer de vous aider, bien sûr, mais il se fait tard. Nous avons une chambre d’amis, vous pourriez passer la nuit ici et nous vous ramènerions au centre-ville demain matin. Ce serait plus simple pour tout le monde, non ?<br/>-	C’est très généreux de votre part.<br/>-	Oh, j’espère qu’on va pouvoir se tutoyer tout de même. Voici mon épouse, Jenny.</p><p>La femme lui adressa un ravissant sourire. Bellatrix la trouva grasse, et nota que ses dents étaient étrangement écartées, mais elle lui rendit son sourire.</p><p>-	Enchantée, Jenny.<br/>-	Elle est belle, hein maman ? regarde sa robe ! et regarde ses cheveux ! c’est beau… s’émerveilla Lorna.<br/>-	Elle est très belle, ma chérie. Un jour, si tu travailles dur, tu pourras porter le même genre de robes.<br/>-	Pas en noir, on dirait les vêtements de l’enterrement de mamie Moïra.<br/>-	Lorna, sois pas malpolie, rouspéta Jenny. Tiens, je crois que le dîner est prêt. Si nous allions dans la salle à manger ?</p><p>La famille prit place autour de la tourte tout juste sortie du four dans l’étroite salle à manger de la famille McGregor. Bellatrix regarda autour d’elle, et tâcha de rester de marbre face au mauvais goût dont avait fait preuve la personne qui avait décoré les lieux. Néanmoins, elle dû avouer que la tourte était bonne.</p><p>-	Et qu’est ce que tu fais dans la vie, Béatrice ? demanda Dougal en se servant un verre de rouge.<br/>-	Je…travaille pour une société. On élimine les indésirables.<br/>-	Oh…comme les rats et tout ça ? demanda le petit Kyle.<br/>-	Oui. Quelque chose comme ça, répondit Bellatrix en lui lançant un sourire brillant.<br/>-	On a eu des gens comme ça ici parce qu’il y avait des cafards dans la cuisine, dit le garçon.<br/>-	Kyle ! s’indigna la mère.</p><p>Le dîner passa de façon assez calme après cela. Bellatrix écouta les histoires de famille, et tendit particulièrement l’oreille quand le nom McGonagall survint. Néanmoins, Dougal fit attention à ne pas parler de Minerva devant son épouse, et n’évoqua que les parents qui avaient été leurs voisins et avec qui ils s’entendaient bien.<br/>Finalement, il fut temps pour les petits d’aller se coucher. Lorna s’approcha de Bellatrix et attrapa le tissu de sa robe.</p><p>-	Tu veux bien me lire une histoire ? fit-elle d’une petite voix fatiguée.<br/>-	Euh… hésita Bellatrix en jetant un coup d’œil à la même qui l’encouragea d’un geste de la tête. Ok.</p><p>Elle suivit la petite jusqu’à sa chambre à coucher, et prit le livre que cette dernière lui tendait. Lorna se glissa entre les couettes de son lit et regarda Bellatrix avec impatience. La sorcière resta un moment immobile, ce demandant ce qu’elle pouvait bien être en train de faire, puis se racla la gorge et ouvrit le livre à la première page.</p><p>-	« Il était une fois une petite fille, la plus jolie qu’on eût su voir ; sa mère en était folle, et sa mère-grand plus folle encore. Sa grand-mère lui fit faire un petit chaperon rouge, qui lui allait si bien, qu’elle le portait tout le temps et qu’on l’appelait le Petit Chaperon rouge… »</p><p>La fillette ne tarda pas à s’endormir. Bellatrix referma le livre et l’observa un long moment. Elle joua avec ses longues nattes dorées, les enroulant délicatement autour de ses doigts fins, et regarda son petit torse se soulever paisiblement au rythme de sa respiration lente.</p><p>-	Petite créature innocente… si seulement tu te doutais que ces contes sont des histoires vraies. Tu es bien née du mauvais côté de la population, pauvre petit ange.</p><p>Elle caressa doucement sa joue, et ses doigts descendirent jusqu’à son cou étroit et frêle. Comme des serres, ils s’enroulèrent autour et Bellatrix les resserra. La petite ouvrit les yeux d’un coup, et avant qu’elle n’ai pu émettre le moindre son, Bellatrix plaqua sa main contre sa bouche. Elle regarda l’enfant se débattre en silence, resserrant un peu plus son étreinte, jusqu’à ce que le petit corps soit pris de spasme et enfin, qu’il s’arrête de bouger.</p><p>-	Shhh. Là. Tout va bien maintenant, murmura Bellatrix en fermant les paupières de l’enfant. Voilà, c’est comme si tu dormais. Sauf que tu es morte. Et que dans quelques temps les cafards vont dévorer ton cadavre. Et maintenant, c’est au tour de ton petit frère. Puis ce sera ta grosse maman, et enfin ton papa qui voulait sauter une sorcière. Tu ignorais cela, n’est-ce pas ? Ton espèce ne devrait pas approcher la mienne. Mon travail, c’est de veiller à ce que vous ne veniez pas salir notre sang avec vos gênes immondes. Et je fais toujours mon travail à la perfection.</p><p>Bellatrix se rajusta la couverture sur la petite et déposa un baiser sur son front. Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la chambre de Kyle. Cette fois, elle fut rapide, et d’un éclair de lumière verte, lui arracha son dernier souffle. Elle s’amusa plus avec la mère. Elle profita de l’absence de Dougal, qui était visiblement parti prendre une longue douche, pour attacher Jenny à un arbre au dehors. Puisque la femme criait trop, elle lui coupa la langue. Comme celle-ci bougeait trop et qu’il était impossible pour Bellatrix de lui trancher proprement la gorge, elle décida tout bonnement de la faire exploser. Sous le regard terrifié de la mère de famille, Bellatrix sortit sa baguette et la pointa en sa direction.</p><p>-	<em>Confringo<em>.</em></em></p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Des lambeaux de chair fusèrent dans toutes les directions. Un morceau de doigts s’accrocha même dans les boucles de la sorcière, et son visage et tout le reste de son corps étaient taché de sang. Bellatrix se lécha les lèvres, gouttant le parfum âcre du liquide pourpre qui perlait autour de sa bouche. Elle fit léviter les plus gros morceaux du corps jusqu’à l’enclos des cochons.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>-	Le dîner est servi. J’espère que vous trouverez votre cousine à votre goût, lança la brune aux animaux.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Enfin, elle remonta jusqu’à l’étage où devait se trouver Dougal. Elle attendit qu’il sorte de la salle de bain, assise sur le lit qu’il partageait avec sa femme. Celui-ci sortit finalement de sa douche et ne portait qu’une simple serviette de bain autour de sa taille. Bellatrix fit une grimace de dégoût à la vue de son torse couvert de poils. L’homme poussa un cri de surprise lorsqu’il vit la jeune fille sur son lit et couverte de sang.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>-	Qu’est ce que…<br/>-	<em>Silencio<em>. Je suis vraiment, vraiment désolée Dougal mais ta femme et tes enfants sont morts. Ne t’inquiète pas, tu ne vas pas tarder à les rejoindre.</em></em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>L’homme ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais aucun son ne sortit d’entre ses lèvres. Il était devenu livide et restait immobile, paralysé par la peur.</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>-	Tu te rappelles de Minerva, n’est-ce pas ? et bien, pour faire rapide, cette idiote est amie avec un sorcier que mon Maître n’apprécie guère. Alors, pour lui faire passer un message, mon Maître voulait que je t’élimine. Quand j’ai appris que tu avais une famille, j’ai pensé qu’il serait horrible qu’ils subissent la perte de leur époux et père. Alors, j’ai décidé qu’il valait mieux tous vous tuer. Tout ce que mon Maître veut, je lui donne. Alors Douglas, ce soir, tu vas mourir, déclara-t-elle avec un sourire cruel.</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>La lumière de jade du sortilège de mort se refléta dans les yeux sombres de Bellatrix lorsqu’il percuta Douglas McGregor en pleine poitrine. La sorcière s’empressa de sortir de la maison, et ne put s’empêcher d’hurler de joie lorsqu’elle gagna le terrain au dehors. Elle arma sa baguette sur la ferme et frémit de joie.</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>-	<em>Incendio ! Incendio !<em></em></em></em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>Bellatrix continuait de sautiller et de crier devant l’impressionnant spectacle des flammes dévorants la demeure de bois. Une fois que le brasier était tel qu’il menaçait de se propager dans toute la région, Bellatrix comprit qu’il était temps de rejoindre son Maître pour lui conter ses exploits. Avant de transplaner, elle pointa une dernière fois sa baguette vers le ciel et murmura « morsmordre ». Dans un crac sonore, elle disparut, ne laissant derrière elle que les traces incandescentes de la famille McGregor et la sinistre Marque des Ténèbres dans le ciel sombre.</em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0051"><h2>51. Individuitas Matrimonii</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-	Maître…</p><p>Voldemort tourna son regard vers Bellatrix qui venait d’entrer dans le bureau. Sa poitrine se soulevait rapidement, son souffle était saccadé, elle était couverte de sang. Ses yeux brillaient encore d’excitation, et sa peau était tachée de suie. Étrangement, il la trouva particulièrement attirante ainsi présentée.</p><p>-	Maître, je viens vous informer du décès de Dougal McGregor. Un événement tragique, vraiment, regrettable… fit la jolie brune d’une voix qu’elle voulait détachée mais qui trahissait son amusement.<br/>-	As-tu lancé la marque des Ténèbres au-dessus de leur ferme ?<br/>-	Oui, Maître. Tous sauront qu’il s’agissait là de votre œuvre.<br/>-	Ton œuvre, Bella, la corrigea le mage noir.<br/>-	Maître, tout ce que je fais est pour vous. C’est votre esprit grandiose qui guide chacun de mes actes. C’est pour vous que j’ai étranglé la petite jusqu’à ce que ses os se brisent sous ma main. Pour vous que j’ai lancé un sortilège de mort sur le fils et le père. Pour vous que j’ai fait explosé la mère comme un vulgaire mur de pierre.<br/>-	Et tu as aimé cela, hmm ?<br/>-	J’ai adoré cela, Maître. Je ne vis que pour vous servir.<br/>-	Vicieuse créature. Tu sais à quel point j’aime entendre tes récits lugubres, Bella. Néanmoins, je crains ne pas avoir le temps de t’écouter davantage. J’ai un rendez-vous avec Yaxley.<br/>-	Bien entendu, Maître. Je ne veux pas abuser de votre temps, je tiens seulement à vous remercier de m’avoir assigné cette mission. C’était un immense plaisir.<br/>-	Je sais, Bella.</p><p>Les deux restèrent un instant sans bouger ni prononcer un mot.</p><p>-	Approche.</p><p>La sorcière sentit un frisson lui parcourir l’échine, et elle fit quelques pas en direction de son Maître. Celui-ci réduit la mince distance qui les séparait alors en l’attirant vers lui en plaçant sa main au bas du dos de la sorcière. Il caressa doucement sa joue, ne quittant pas une seule seconde son regard. Il se pencha à son oreille et Bellatrix sentit son souffle chaud dans le creux de son cou quand il prit la parole.</p><p>-	Toutes les choses que je pourrais faire à mon meilleur soldat… murmura Voldemort.</p><p>Bellatrix réalisa alors que les mains de son Maître avait migré de son dos au haut de ses cuisses, et elle crû qu’elle allait défaillir tant la vague d’émotion qui l’avait envahie était grande. Voldemort approcha son visage du sien, elle ferma les yeux, complètement submergée par la multitude de sensations qui accompagnaient ce moment merveilleux.<br/>Tout à coup on toqua à la porte. Lord Voldemort repoussa Bellatrix, qui peinait à tenir debout, haletante et les joues rosies de désir, et ordonna au visiteur d’entrer.</p><p>-	Maître, fit Yaxley en faisant un pas dans le bureau. Oh…Madame Lestrange.<br/>-	Bellatrix était sur le point de partir. Assied toi, Yaxley.</p><p>Bellatrix fit une profonde révérence et laissa son Maître avec Corban Yaxley, le mangemort d’une trentaine d’années qui travaillait au Ministère, avec un profond sentiment de frustration.</p><p> </p><p>****</p><p> </p><p>17 juillet 1973, Manoir Malefoy, Wiltshire.</p><p> </p><p>Bellatrix revêtit la robe rose pâle qu’avait choisi sa sœur pour les demoiselles d’honneurs. Elle regarda Maisie Parkinson et Dahlia Greengrass qui portaient des robes du même ton, et pensa qu’elle devait faire tâche à côté de jeunes filles aussi distinguées. Enfin, maintenant que Dahlia était mourante, c’était plutôt elle qui risquait de détonner avec le reste du spectacle. Bellatrix pensa que c’était regrettable que, de toutes les femmes Greengrass encore en vie, la malédiction ait touché la douce Dahlia. La jeune fille avait toujours été d’une grande bonté, et d’une grande beauté également. Désormais, elle avait l’air malade.<br/>L’aînée des Black observa la façon dont les os ressortaient à travers la peau pâle de l’amie de sa sœur. Narcissa avait choisi un modèle à manches longues pour Dahlia, pour dissimuler sa maigreur apparente. Ce cache-misère était presque vain : on devinait sa perte de poids flagrante à la façon dont les joues de Dahlia étaient creusées. Elle avait tout de même réussi à arranger son teint avec une bonne dose de maquillage, et ses grands yeux bleus restaient hypnotiques. Même à deux doigts d’embrasser la Mort, Dahlia Greengrass restait splendide, et digne.<br/>Bellatrix entendit des bruits de talons s’approcher de la salle où elle restait avec les deux autres demoiselles d’honneur. Très vite, la porte s’ouvrit et les mères des deux futurs mariés entrèrent.</p><p>-	Bien, êtes-vous prêtes ? demanda Druella Black.</p><p>Les filles acquiescèrent.</p><p>-	Bellatrix, allez aider votre sœur à vêtir sa robe. Narcissa ne cesse de s’emmêler avec sa traine de cinq mètre et est à deux fois de devenir folle à force de se débattre avec le tissu. Maisie, Dahlia, allez chercher vos bougies et récupérez celles de Bellatrix. Oh, Maisie, n’oubliez pas de rapporter la coupe de sang à votre père avant le début de la cérémonie. Allons, allons, dépêchez vous.</p><p>Narcissa et Lucius avait choisi de recourir aux anciennes coutûmes sorcières pour leur mariage, afin que le lien magique qui les unisse soit plus puissant. Selon les croyances, la cérémonie de mariage de leurs ancêtres créait un lien indétruisable et éternel entre deux êtres. Elle devait unir leurs âmes de telle façon qu’aucun des deux époux ne pourrait jamais faillir à l’autre. De cette manière, ni Lucius ni Narcissa ne pourraient jamais vivre séparés. C’était une forme de magie extrêmement puissante, peut être parmi les plus puissantes d’entre toutes. Les rites qui allaient avec n’étaient quasiment plus pratiqués dans la communauté magique, sauf au sein de quelques familles de sang pur même si cela restait aujourd’hui très rare. Bellatrix et Rodolphus avaient eu un mariage noble, mais moderne. Mais la benjamine des Black avait toujours été obsédée par la tradition, aussi Bellatrix n’était pas le moins du monde étonnée que Narcissa ait choisi ce genre de mariage.</p><p>La cérémonie devait commencer à minuit. Selon la coutûme, les pouvoirs magiques des sorciers étaient décuplés à cette heure-ci. Bellatrix se pressa jusqu’aux appartements où se trouvait sa sœur, et lorsqu’elle ouvrit la porte, c’est une Narcissa au visage rouge écarlate et aux cheveux en bataille qu’elle découvrit.</p><p>-	Cissy, si tu savais comme j’ai rêvé de te voir un jour dans un état pareil ! Ha !<br/>-	Ce n’est pas drôle Bella, répondit la blonde d’une voix plaintive. La cérémonie commence dans une et je suis très loin d’être présentable. Cette fichue robe…<br/>-	Je croyais que tu adorais ta robe. Tu en parles depuis deux mois.<br/>-	J’adore ma robe ! Cinq couturiers différents ont travaillé dessus ! Ce n’est pas la question ! Elle est impossible à mettre, impossible.<br/>-	Eh, doucement ma belle. Viens, je vais t’aider. Lève les bras.</p><p>Bellatrix tâcha de ne pas marcher sur l’énorme jupon de tulle blanche et rajusta le bustier de la robe. Elle laça ensuite le corset, s’affaira à mettre en place les différentes couches du jupon, arrangea l’immense traine et alla chercher le long voile de mousseline nacrée.</p><p>-	Il me faut mes coiffeuses, murmura Narcissa. Et mes maquilleuses, je sens que j’ai besoin de retouches. Peux-tu aller les chercher ?</p><p>Bellatrix hésita à lui dire qu’elle avait une armée d’elfe de maison à son service pour faire ce genre de chose, mais estima finalement que Narcissa avait bien le droit de lui donner des ordres en ce jour si spécial. Elle revint quelques minutes plus tard avec quatre jeunes sorcières qui s’afférèrent autour de la future mariée, la rendant peu à peu plus belle que jamais. Narcissa était sans aucun doute la plus jolie mariée du pays. Sa robe était digne d’une princesse, et se port de tête parfait ne faisait que renforcer son allure altière. Après tout, comme disait leur tante Walburga, avoir du sang Black ; c’est pratiquement avoir du sang royal.<br/>Bellatrix jeta un coup d’œil à l’horloge. Minuit moins vingt.</p><p>-	Cissy, je vais devoir descendre.<br/>-	Oh non…<br/>-	Ça va aller, Cissy. C’est le plus beau jour de ta vie. C’est ce que tu as toujours voulu. Regarde-toi, tu es splendide. Tu es la dernière des sœurs Black, tu es issue du sang le plus pur de Grande Bretagne. Tu vas épouser un membre d’une famille toute aussi importante. Sois fière, et représente ta maison avec dignité. Tu n’as pas à t’inquiéter. <br/>-	Merci, Bella, répondit Narcissa la gorge nouée par l’appréhension.</p><p>L’ainée s’approcha de sa sœur et embrassa son front.</p><p>-	Mon maquillage, chuchota Narcissa.</p><p>Bellatrix ne put s’empêcher de rire à cela, puis quitta la pièce pour rejoindre les autres demoiselles d’honneur à côté de l’autel. En s’en approchant, elle lança un regard complice à Rodolphus, qui était de l’autre côté avec les garçons d’honneur. Le prêtre, Amicus Parkinson, était derrière l’autel et fixait la coupe remplie du liquide écarlate. Bellatrix savait qu’il s’agissait du sang d’un chat noir, comme la coutume l’exigeait. Lucius ne tarda pas à arriver. Il portait un ensemble bleu clair, et ses longs cheveux blond platine était noués en une queue par un nœud de satin de la même couleur. S’il voulait incarner la noblesse, il avait réussi.<br/>Tout à coup, l’orchestre enchanté se mit à jouer la musique traditionnelle du mariage sorcier. Alors que les violoncelles faisaient vibrer les âmes de tous les invités qui s’étaient à présent lever pour accueillir la mariée, Narcissa marchait le long de l’allée au côté d’un Cygnus Black III qui paraissait plus fier que jamais. Il y avait de quoi l’être : sa fille était splendide et s’apprêtait à épouser un Malefoy. Tout le monde semblait ébloui par la beauté de la mariée alors que celle-ci faisait les derniers pas qui la séparait de son promis. Enfin, tous se rassirent, et le prêtre prit la parole.</p><p>-	Nous sommes réunis aujourd’hui pour célébrer l’union de mademoiselle Narcissa Black, fille de Druella Black née Rosier et de Cygnus Black III, et de Lucius Malefoy, fils de Lucretia Malefoy née Macmillan et d’Abraxas Malefoy. Devant nous se tiennent deux âmes qui par la magie souhaitent s’unir l’une à l’autre pour l’éternité. Deux âmes dont les corps produiront le sang le plus pur, le plus puissant et le plus noble. Narcissa, Lucius, recevez le sang de l’animal sacrifié en votre honneur pour faire la promesse de préserver la noble lignée des Malefoy. Recevez le sang de l’animal sacrifié en votre honneur comme le gage d’une longévité désirée pour votre couple. </p><p>En disant cela, le prêtre leur tendit deux calices remplies du liquide écarlate. Comme la tradition l’exigeait, ce fut d’abord Lucius qui porta la coupe aux lèvres de Narcissa qui en but la totalité. Ensuite, Narcissa fit de même avec Lucius. Puis, ils entrelacèrent leurs mains l’une dans l’autre et le prêtre fit apparaître un lien de lumière blanche qui les entoura lentement.</p><p>-	Narcissa, Lucius, jurez-vous fidélité l’un à l’autre à jamais ?<br/>-	Nous le jurons, répondirent les deux d’une même voix.<br/>-	Narcissa, Lucius, jurez-vous de protéger l’autre à jamais ?<br/>-	Nous le jurons.<br/>-	Narcissa, Lucius, jurez-vous de faire tout ce qui est en votre possible pour assurer le bien-être de votre famille, et ce à jamais ?<br/>-	Nous le jurons.<br/>-	Narcissa, Lucius, jurez-vous de ne former qu’un à jamais, de ne vivre que l’un pour l’autre puis pour votre descendance ?<br/>-	Nous le jurons.</p><p>Le lien s’estompât alors autour de leurs mains, et le prêtre fit geste à Narcissa de se mettre à genoux. Celle-ci leva les yeux vers son promis, et ceux-ci étaient remplis de larmes.</p><p>-	Lucius Malefoy, je suis vôtre à partir de ce jour et jusqu’au jour de ma mort. Il n’y aura que vous, si vous voulez bien m’accordez l’honneur de passer le reste de ma vie à vos côtés.<br/>-	Je le veux. Mes pouvoirs sont vôtres et vos pouvoirs sont miens.</p><p>Narcissa se releva. Le prêtre plongea son doigt dans la coupe avec le reste de sang et traça une ligne écarlate sur le front de la blonde. Lucius plia alors les genoux et regarda sa promise.</p><p>-	Narcissa Black, je suis vôtre à partir de ce jour et jusqu’au jour de ma mort. Il n’y aura que vous, si vous voulez bien m’accorder l’honneur de passer le reste de ma vie à vos côtés.<br/>-	Je le veux. Mes pouvoirs sont vôtres et vos pouvoirs sont miens.</p><p>Ce fut au tour de Lucius de recevoir la marque ensanglantée sur son front. Le prêtre s’avança alors vers Bellatrix, Dahlia et Maisie et leur apposa la même marque.</p><p>-	Réunies devant moi sont les enfants de la nuit, elles seront à jamais témoins de cette union et promettent de servir la mariée jusqu’à leur dernier souffle.<br/>-	Nous le promettons, répondirent les sorcières.</p><p>Ensuite, il se dirigea vers Rodolphus, Rabastan et Daario Zabini et fit de même.</p><p>-	Réunis devant moi sont les enfants de la nuit, ils seront à jamais témoins de cette union et promettent de servir le marié jusqu’à leur dernier souffle.<br/>-	Nous le promettons, répondirent les sorciers.</p><p>Le prêtre retourna alors auprès des mariés qui ne s’étaient pas quittés des yeux.</p><p>-	Narcissa, Lucius, prononcez la formule.</p><p>Les deux pointèrent leurs baguettes l’un vers l’autre, et d’une seule voix prononcèrent « individuitas matrimonii ». Rien ne sembla se passer, mais en regardant de plus près sa sœur qui frémissait, Bellatrix sut que le lien magique était désormais bien effectif. La cérémonie était terminée.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0052"><h2>52. Rivale</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>12 août 1973, Peckham, Angleterre.</p><p>Andromeda regardait Arya et Jane se déhancher sur une musique des Beatles dans le petit salon de l’appartement qu’elle louait avec Teddy. Ce dernier était dans la cuisine et fumait en discutant avec ses cousins Max et Paul, une bière à la main. La sorcière lui avait déjà demandé d’arrêter la cigarette, et Ted lui avait promis qu’il ferait un effort. Mais aujourd’hui, c’était son anniversaire, alors pour ses vingt-ans, Andromeda pouvait bien le laisser faire ce qu’il voulait.</p><p>-	Madame Tonks, voulez-vous bien m’accorder cette danse ?</p><p>La jeune femme leva les yeux vers Pablo qui lui tendait la main. Elle lui lança un sourire timide et s’obligea à aller danser avec son amie. Arya et Jane les accueillirent avec des petits cris de joie, et très vite les garçons vinrent à leur tour. Cet après-midi était plutôt tranquille ; la petite Nymphadora avait été placée chez sa grand-mère paternelle, et les adultes pouvaient s’amuser tant qu’ils le souhaitaient.<br/>Les parents d’Andromeda pas plus que ses sœurs n’avaient souhaité rencontrer l’enfant, mais ceux de Teddy étaient fous de la petite et semblaient absolument ravis chaque fois que le jeune couple la déposait chez eux.</p><p>-	Alors comment va la petite ? demanda Paul.<br/>-	À merveille. Les nuits sont encore difficiles, mais elle est en bonne santé. Elle ressemble beaucoup à Ted, répondit Andromeda.<br/>-	Ça c’est les gênes Tonks ! On a tous la même gueule ! ajouta fièrement Max, déclenchant l’hilarité générale.</p><p>Teddy entraina peu de temps après son épouse dans la cuisine. Lorsqu’ils furent à l’abri des regards, il la plaqua doucement contre le mur et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Sa bouche avait le goût sucré du gâteau d’anniversaire qu’ils avaient partagé plus tôt.</p><p>-	Et bien, et bien…que me vaut cet honneur ? demanda Andromeda, amusée.<br/>-	N’ai-je pas le droit d’embrasser mon épouse quand l’envie me prend ?<br/>-	C’est votre anniversaire aujourd’hui mon très cher. Je ne saurais vous refuser quoi que ce soit, répondit la sorcière avec un sourire malicieux.<br/>-	Et quand ce ne sera plus mon anniversaire ? la taquina Teddy.<br/>-	Oh…je crois que je serai en mesure de supporter quelques baisers de temps à autre, répliqua Andromeda en l’embrassant à nouveau.</p><p>Les deux amoureux furent interrompu par l’irruption de Pablo qui passait sa tête à travers la porte de la cuisine.</p><p>-	Hey…désolé de vous déranger mais je crois qu’Arya et Jane ont une annonce à faire.</p><p>Andromeda et Teddy échangèrent un regard et se dirigèrent à nouveau vers le salon où ils trouvèrent Arya assise sur les genoux de Jane. Les deux semblaient les plus heureuses du monde.</p><p>-	Alors…je sais que c’est ton anniv Ted, désolée de te voler la vedette, commença Arya en faisant rire ses amis. Mais j’en profite parce qu’on ne se voit pas beaucoup et donc… c’est pas un reproche hein ! ajouta la jeune femme en voyant la tête d’Andromeda qui retrouva immédiatement son sourire. Donc euh…voilà. On a fixé la date du mariage avec Jane.<br/>-	Oh par Mer…Andromeda s’arrêta aussitôt, se rappelant que l’expression risquait de surprendre les deux cousins moldus de Teddy. Arya c’est génial ! Quand ?<br/>-	Décembre. Le 15. C’est le jour où on s’est rencontrées, répondit Arya en regardant Jane avec des yeux lourds d’amour.<br/>-	Le 15 décembre… avec un peu de chance on aura de la neige. Ça pourrait être magnifique.<br/>-	Oh s’il n’y en a pas on en fera apparaître, Jane est très douée avec…<br/>-	Hum quelqu’un veut une bière ? la coupa précipitamment Teddy.<br/>-	Comment tu veux faire apparaître de la neige ? demanda Max avec un sourire moqueur.<br/>-	Centre commercial, répondit aussitôt Teddy. Ils font de la fausse neige là bas. Dans une boutique. De décoration. Super cool. Top.<br/>-	Ah…ouais si tu le dis. Je savais pas que le mariage homo était autorisé, continua le cousin.</p><p>Andromeda savait que les personnes homosexuelles souffraient encore de discriminations dans le monde moldus, tout comme toutes les minorités d’ailleurs. Apparemment, dans ce monde, il fallait être un homme blanc et hétéro pour pouvoir vivre tranquillement et jouir de ses droits pleinement. Au moins, chez les sorciers, les minorités ne subissaient pas de telles injustices. Enfin, si on enlevait toute la communauté de sang pur. Mais dans le monde magique, deux personnes de même sexe et/ou de même genre pouvaient se marier sans problème. Comment pouvaient-ils expliquer ça à deux moldus ?</p><p>-	Las Vegas, répondit machinalement Teddy. Ils marient tout le monde là-bas. J’ai même entendu qu’une femme avait épousé un arbre.<br/>-	Ils sont complètement malades ces américains, se moqua Max.</p><p>L’anectode sembla détendre l’atmosphère qui était devenue légèrement bizarre. L’anniversaire de Teddy continua de se dérouler dans la bonne humeur, et Andromeda pensa qu’elle était bien chanceuse d’avoir gardé ses amis de Poudlard auprès d’elle. Elle aimait Arya, Pablo, qui étaient désormais la marraine et le parrain de la petite Nymphadora, et Teddy. Elle les aimait plus que tout au monde. En les regardant s’amuser, elle souhaita que rien ne puisse jamais les séparer.</p><p> </p><p>****</p><p>Manoir Malefoy, Wiltshire.</p><p> </p><p>Les mains de Narcissa tremblaient, agrippées fermement au lavabo de marbre de la salle de bain de sa suite personnelle au Manoir Malefoy où elle vivait désormais. Des larmes chaudes coulaient sur ses joues. Son regard était fixé sur le résultat du test de grossesse qu’elle venait de faire.</p><p>Positif.</p><p>Elle porta une main à son abdomen, et un sourire ému se dessina sur ses lèvres. Elle tenta d’imaginer ce qui était en train de se passer à l’intérieur de ses entrailles. Il n’y avait rien qui avait une forme humaine pour l’instant, elle le savait, mais elle ne pouvait se retenir d’imaginer le nourrisson aux cheveux blonds qu’elle tiendrait contre sa poitrine dans un peu moins de neuf mois. Elle pensa à l’odeur de vanille qu’il aurait, à sa peau douce comme de la soie. Aurait-il les yeux bleus comme Lucius ? Ou de grandes pupilles noires comme les siennes ? Aurait-il le nez droit, ou le nez retroussé ? Serait-ce un garçon, ou une fille ?<br/>D’aussi loin qu’elle pouvait se le rappeler, Narcissa avait toujours voulu être mère. Enfant déjà, elle affirmait qu’elle aurait un petit garçon qui aurait les cheveux blonds comme le soleil. Elle adorait jouer avec ses poupées, qui disparaissaient mystérieusement et dont la blonde soupçonnait son aînée d’être responsable des disparitions.<br/>Cet enfant à naître allait être le plus beau présent du monde. Elle le chérirait par dessus tout. Il serait le fruit de son amour avec Lucius. Cet enfant serait élevé comme un roi ou une reine, ne manquerait jamais de rien, et surtout pas d’amour. Plus tard, il aurait de nombreux frères et sœurs.<br/>Narcissa rêvait d’une grande famille. Le Manoir Malefoy était immense, et avait bien assez de chambre pour abriter au moins cinq enfants de plus. Les chambres seraient blanches et émeraudes, car tous leurs enfants iraient à Serpentard. <br/>Comment pourrait-elle appeler le bébé ? Narcissa pensa qu’elle aurait à se pencher sur les livres d’astronomie de la bibliothèque, pour trouver le nom de la plus belle constellation de l’univers et le donner à son enfant. Mais d’abord, il fallait prévenir Lucius.</p><p> </p><p>****</p><p> </p><p>Lucius avait été profondément ému par la nouvelle. Aucune larme ne s’était formé aux creux de ses yeux, et son visage était resté froid comme à son habitude, mais Narcissa connaissait son époux et savait qu’il était plus que ravi par cette grossesse. Ils avaient passé la nuit ensemble, à rêver de leur futur enfant, à parler du monde dans lequel il évoluerait. Narcissa avait parlé de l’agencement des chambres, Lucius s’était demandé s’ils devraient engager un professeur particulier pour que l’enfant ai de l’avance par rapport à ses futurs camarades. Toute la nuit, ils avaient fait leur plan, et bien que Lucius ait une réunion de la plus haute importance le lendemain, il ne regretta pas une seule seconde sa nuit blanche.</p><p> </p><p>****</p><p>Narcissa était extrêmement nerveuse lorsqu’elle entra pour la première fois dans la salle de réunion des mangemorts. Lucius posa une main réconfortante derrière son dos et lui tira une chaise pour qu’elle puisse y s’asseoir. La maitresse de maison regarda autour d’elle. Il n’y avait que des hommes.</p><p>-	N’oublie pas, Cissy, lui dit Lucius à l’oreille. Ne te réfères à lui que par « Maître » ou « mon Seigneur ». Ne prend pas la parole sans qu’il t’ai invitée à en faire autant. Ne reste pas assise s’il est debout. Ne le fixe pas trop longtemps. Fais tout ce qu’il te dit de faire.</p><p>Narcissa aquiesça et avala difficilement sa salive. Elle fut quelque peu soulagée quand elle vit sa sœur entrer dans la pièce, suivie de Rodolphus et de Rabastan. Bellatrix ne vint pas l’embrasser, mais lui lança un énorme sourire alors qu’elle prenait place sur la chaise la plus proche du siège du Seigneur des Ténèbres en bout de table. Narcissa n’était pas une mangemort, mais Lucius avait tenu à ce qu’elle soit présente en tant qu’hôte et ancienne espionne de Lord Voldemort. De plus, il devait aujourd’hui recevoir la marque des Ténèbres, tout comme leur ami Rabastan Lestrange et d’autres jeunes.<br/>Les discussions cessèrent tout à coup, et tous ceux qui étaient assis se levèrent. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres venait d’entrer. Il se dirigeait à présent vers son siège, et fit un geste de la main pour inviter tout le monde à se rasseoir. Il laissa l’atmosphère s’alourdir un peu plus avant de prendre la parole, arrachant un frisson de malaise à Narcissa.</p><p>-	Mes très chers amis… commença le mage noire d’une voix aigüe et doucâtre. Quelle merveilleuse journée, n’est ce pas ?</p><p>Il posa son regard tour à tour sur Lucius, Narcissa, puis Rabastan.</p><p>-	Nous avons de nouvelles recrues…continua-t-il. Malefoy, Lestrange. Quel plaisir de vous compter désormais parmi nous. Je suis sûr que vous saurez me servir habillement. Madame Malefoy, toutes mes félicitations…dit-il en ne précisant pas de quoi il parlait.</p><p>Narcissa lança un coup d’œil à Bellatrix qui la regardait d’un air suspicieux. Tout à coup, les portes s’ouvrirent et deux individus tout vêtus de noir entrèrent. Ils paraissaient terrifiés et murmurèrent aussitôt des excuses à Lord Voldemort.</p><p>-	Les Carrow… vous êtes en retard. Assis.</p><p>Narcissa regarda déconcertée le frère et la sœur prendre place autour de la table. Elle vit que Bellatrix semblait tout aussi surprise qu’elle, si ce n’est plus : la brune était devenue écarlate et fixait Alecto les yeux écarquillés et la bouche grande ouverte. La blonde savait très bien ce que pensait son aînée et se posait la même question : qu’est ce que cette ahurie de Carrow faisait ici ?</p><p>-	Il faut avouer que votre génération nous a réservé un bon cru d’étudiants, déclara le mage noir avec un sourire. Vous venez tous ici recevoir vos marques et me jurer fidélité. Vous savez quel sort vous attend si vous veniez à me trahir, n’est ce pas ?</p><p>Tous les concernés hochèrent de la tête.</p><p>-	Parfait. Debout. Approchez.</p><p>Les trois garçons et Alecto obéirent, et Voldemort se leva à son tour. Bellatrix fixait Alecto avec un regard noir, sa machoire était contractée et son souffle était rapide. Elle semblait passablement contrariée par la présence d’une nouvelle fille dans les rangs de son Maître. Narcissa demeurait impassible. Tour à tour, les nouveaux reçurent leur marque sur leur avant-bras gauche. Quand cela fut fait et que tout le monde fut rassi, le Seigneur des Ténèbres reprit la parole.</p><p>-	Comme vous le savez, il y aura bientôt des combats. Je doute que l’on empêche encore longtemps les aurors d’utiliser les impardonnables. Quand ils auront cette autorisation, vous serez à égalité avec eux, pour la plupart d’entre vous. Néanmoins, il existe une forme de magie qui vous donnera sans nul doute l’avantage dans bien des situations.</p><p>Tout le monde écoutait alors attentivement. Tout le monde sauf Bellatrix qui semblait être en train d’imaginer un moyen de se débarrasser d’Alecto le plus rapidement possible.</p><p>-	Vous allez apprendre à voler, ajouta simplement Voldemort.</p><p>Les mangemorts échangèrent des regards d’incompréhension. Bellatrix leva les yeux au ciel et secoua la tête, visiblement exaspérée par l’ignorance de ses collègues.</p><p>-	Vous vous doutez, mes amis, que je ne parle bien évidemment pas de la maîtrise du vol avec balai. Je veux que vous soyez tous au Château Lestrange demain aux aurores. Bellatrix vous apprendra comment fendre les airs sans nul autre instrument que votre puissance magique.</p><p>Tous les regards se tournèrent vers la brune qui leva fièrement le menton, regagnant un peu de sa bonne humeur. Elle ne se priva pas de toiser Alecto par la même occasion.</p><p>-	N’hésitez pas à entrainer nos nouvelles recrues. Obéissez à Bellatrix, faites ce qu’elle vous dira de faire. Bella, ne sois pas trop dure avec eux, veux-tu ?<br/>-	Oui, Maître, répondit la principale concernée les yeux brillants de gratitude.<br/>-	Bien. Disposez.</p><p>Narcissa suivit le mouvement des sorciers qui se dirigeaient vers la sortie et regarda les jumeaux Carrow passer d’un œil curieux en attendant Bellatrix. Celle-ci ne tarda pas, et Narcissa se précipita vers elle.</p><p>-	Bella !<br/>-	Pas maintenant, Cissy.<br/>-	Je voulais juste te dire que…<br/>-	J’ai dit. Pas. Maintenant.</p><p>Bellatrix passa devant sa sœur et gagna le jardin pour immédiatement transplaner. Narcissa resta bouche-bée, les bras ballants, et la nouvelle de sa grossesse sur le bout des lèvres.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0053"><h2>53. Vol</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>13 août 1973, Château Lestrange.</p><p> </p><p>-	Saloperie de Carrow de merde !</p><p>La baguette de Bellatrix fendit les airs, faisant exploser tous les cadres accrochés aux murs du salon. La sorcière n’avait pas cessé d’hurler depuis qu’elle était revenue de la réunion il y a vingt minutes. Rodolphus avait d’abord essayé de la calmer, mais il avait vite abandonné face au manque de résultats, et la regardait désormais l’air résigné, assis sur un grand canapé de cuir. Rabastan les rejoint et sembla amusé par le spectacle, puisqu’il prit place aux côtés de son frère et sirota son thé avec un sourire aux lèvres, sans quitter sa belle-sœur enragée des yeux. Bellatrix venait de décrocher le lustre de cristal qui s’était écrasé au sol dans un immense fracas. </p><p>-	Qu’est ce que c’est que… Par la barbe de Merlin ! Bellatrix !</p><p>Merida Lestrange venait de faire irruption dans le salon et resta figée devant la scène de chaos dont Bellatrix était l’auteure.</p><p>-	Qu’est ce qui vous a pris ? s’indigna Merida qui était rouge de colère.<br/>-	Ce n’est rien, mère, je m’en occupe, répondit Rabastan en reposant son thé.</p><p>Il leva se baguette et tout les éclats de verre et de cristal se rassemblèrent en lustre et en cadres dans un ballet amusant. Bellatrix, le regard toujours aussi noir, s’affala à côté de son époux dans le canapé. Rodolphus profita de cet instant de calme pour prendre à nouveau la parole.</p><p>-	Je ne comprends pas vraiment ta réaction. Tu devrais être contente de ne plus être la seule femme.<br/>-	Alecto Carrow n’est une une femme, cingla Bellatrix d’une voix tremblante de colère. Alecto Carrow est une grosse vache incapable de faire léviter une plume, c’est un danger public, elle n’a rien à faire autour de mon Maître.<br/>-	Serais-tu jalouse, Bella ?</p><p>La sorcière bondit du canapé pour se lever et plongea son regard dans celui de Rodolphus.</p><p>-	Je ne suis pas jalouse, répondit-elle précipitamment. Je n’ai rien à envier à cette sale…à cette…<br/>-	Tu as peur que notre Maître fasse plus attention à sa nouvelle recrue qu’à toi ? Bella…sois raisonnable. Tu es la sorcière la plus douée que je connaisse.<br/>-	Pfff.</p><p>Bellatrix voulu s’éloigner mais Rodolphus la rattrapa par le bras.</p><p>-	Bella, dit-il en affichant un visage soudainement très sérieux. Je ne suis pas aveugle. Je vois la façon dont tu le regardes. Tout le monde le voit, d’ailleurs. Mais…fais attention à toi, c’est tout ce que je te demande.<br/>-	C’est bon ? Tu as fini ?<br/>-	Oui.<br/>-	Tant mieux, parce que j’ai besoin d’un bon bain, dit-elle d’une voix plus douce. Tu veux me rejoindre ?</p><p>Les joues de Rodolphus virèrent au rouge quand il entendit la proposition de son épouse. Jamais elle n’avait eu une idée pareille. Aussi, le jeune sorcier s’empressa d’accepter avant que la belle brune ne change d’avis.</p><p> </p><p>****</p><p> </p><p>-	Allons, allons du nerf ! Tenez vous droit !</p><p>Bellatrix traversait à grandes enjambées la haie formée par les rangs de mangemorts autour d’elle. Elle s’arrêta à la hauteur des jumeaux Carrow et approcha son visage de celui d’Alecto avec un grand sourire. Rodolphus, qui se tenait quelques mètres plus loin, observa son épouse en secouant la tête d’un air las. Le couple n’avait que très peu dormi cette nuit, puisque madame Lestrange avait eu un pique de libido inattendu et avait souhaité profiter du corps vigoureux de son époux jusqu’à deux heures de matin. Grâce à cela, ils n’avaient eu que trois heures de sommeil, avant que le soleil commence à se lever et qu’ils soient contraints de rejoindre les mangemorts pour une leçon de vol dispensée par madame.<br/>Maintenant, Bellatrix faisait face à sa rivale et se mordait la lèvre inférieure en observant la rousse avec un air de défi, bien qu’elle fut deux têtes plus petites qu’Alecto qui était un véritable colosse.</p><p>-	Imaginez vous plus léger que l’air, plus rapide que la lumière ! aboya la sorcière en faisant volte face et en continuant son chemin. Rassemblez votre énergie, et décollez !</p><p>Elle regarda ses collègues faire leurs premières tentatives d’un œil dédaigneux. Certains quittaient le sol de quelques centimètres seulement, d’autres y restaient cloués. Rodolphus semblait mieux se débrouiller que les autres mêmes si ses résultats n’étaient pas encore bien impressionnants.</p><p>-	Je veux que toute la magie qui afflue dans vos veines explose et que vous soyez propulsés dans les airs ! C’est une question de vie ou de mort, les amis ! Alors que vos efforts soient fructueux, ou que votre échec soit la porte de sortie de nos rangs !</p><p>Peu à peu, les mangemorts progressaient. Bellatrix leur montrait l’exemple, s’envolant à multiples reprises dans un nuage de fumée noire. Elle leur donnait des conseils personnels, rectifiait leurs erreurs. Elle accordait son temps à tous, sauf à Alecto. Enfin, quand une dizaine d’homme commença à voler proprement dans le ciel, elle se tourna vers la foule.</p><p>-	Bien ! C’est l’heure d’une démonstration…hmm…qui pourrais-je bien choisir… Ha ! Toi, là. Oui toi, dit-elle en pointant son doigt sur Alecto. Vole.</p><p>Bellatrix savait pertinemment que la rousse n’avait pas réussi à s’envoler sans s’écrouler au sol immédiatement après, mais elle ne voulait pas priver ses compères d’un spectacle aussi amusant. Alecto sembla profondément gênée, et ses joues rondes prirent une teinte pourpre alors qu’elle tentait de se concentrer pour décoller. Puis, elle s’envola dans les airs. Bellatrix sentit la rage monter en elle quand elle observa l’autre jeune femme voler, mais elle retrouva vite son euphorie quand elle Alecto chuta de plusieurs mètres et s’écroula à nouveau au sol, déclenchant l’hilarité générale. La brune se passa la langue sur les lèvres et regarda Alecto se relever avant de lever sa baguette en direction de la nouvelle mangemort.</p><p>-	<em>Flipendo<em> ! cria-t-elle, envoyant Carrow au sol. J’ai dit : vole.</em></em></p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Alecto lui lança un regard rempli de haine et, cette fois, s’envola et fusa un long moment à travers les airs. Bellatrix décida alors de ne plus lui prêter attention et se tourna vers les autres.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>-	Qu’est ce que vous attendez ? Je veux vous voir dans le ciel dans cinq putains de secondes. Plus vite ! hurla la brune d’une voix aigüe.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>À l’heure du déjeuner, tous étaient capables de voler sans balai. Bellatrix rentra dans le Château sans prendre la peine de saluer ses collègues, laissant la diplomatie à son époux et à son beau-frère. Elle alla prendre un bon repas, se doucha et revêtit sa robe la plus saillante pour la réunion prévue dans l’après-midi. Rodolphus ne manqua pas de remarquer à quel point son amie était jolie ce jour-ci.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>-	Une occasion particulière ?<br/>-	Non. J’aime bien me sentir…féminine. Parfois.<br/>-	Tu es toujours très féminine, à ta manière c’est tout. Moi j’adore tes corsets de cuir et des décolletés plongeants. D’ailleurs, parfois trop plongeants si tu veux ton avis. J’ai surpris Dolohov, Yaxley et Rowle se délecter de la vue à de trop nombreuses reprises.<br/>-	Tout d’abord ; je ne veux pas de ton avis. Ensuite ; laisse-les regarder, ils ne poseront jamais un seul doigt sur moi. Enfin ; on va être en retard alors tu ferais mieux de vite essuyer la sauce tomate que tu as au coin de la bouche avant de transplaner chez les Malefoy.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Rodolphus fronça les sourcils et passa son pouce au coin de ses lèvres pour enlever la tache rouge qu’avait laissé son déjeuner, avant de suivre son épouse en dehors de Château pour transplaner. Quand ils entrèrent dans la salle de réunion, Lord Voldemort était déjà présent et ils étaient les derniers à arriver. Bellatrix saisit aussitôt la main de Rodolphus quand son regard croisa celui de son Maître. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres resta de marbre face à cette pseudo preuve d’affection. Bellatrix s’apprêtait à se diriger vers sa place habituelle, à droite de son Maître, quand elle se figea tout à coup. La place était déjà prise.<br/>Alecto Carrow, assise confortablement entre Lord Voldemort et son frère, lança son sourire le plus hypocrite à la mangemort qui se retint de la faire exploser sur place. Livide, Bellatrix prit place à la dernière chaise libre, à côté de sa sœur qui attendait en silence.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>-	Je crois que vous maîtrisez tous brillamment le vol sans balai désormais. Cette capacité se révèlera utile bien assez tôt, soyez-en sûrs, dit Lord Voldemort d’un ton monotone. Maintenant…j’ai reçu dans la matinée la lettre d’un jeune garçon animé par un désir ardent de me servir… Nous avons tous entendu parler de Barty Croupton, cet employé du Ministère qui tend à devenir Ministre de la Magie. N’est-il pas hilarant de savoir que son fils, Barty Croupton jr, souhaite joindre les rangs du grand Lord Voldemort ?</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Des rires s’élevèrent au-dessus de la table. C’est Bellatrix, sans surprise, que l’on entendait le plus. Le Seigneur, d’un geste de la main, intima le silence.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>-	Il entre en première année à Poudlard en septembre. Il est pour l’instant trop jeune pour combattre, mais pas trop jeune pour nous donner des informations. Bella, ton cousin Regulus entre en deuxième année, n’est ce pas ?<br/>-	Oui, mon Seigneur, répondit Bellatrix en bombant le torse.<br/>-	Fais en sorte que lui et Croupton jr deviennent amis. Regulus fera la liaison entre Barty et toi.<br/>-	Bien sûr, mon Seigneur.<br/>-	Vous n’êtes pas sans savoir que, à mesure que nos rangs se gonflent de nouveaux talents, ceux de nos ennemis connaissent le même avantage. Aujourd’hui plus que jamais, je suis persuadé que notre cher Albus recrute des sorcières et des sorciers. Essentiellement des sang-de-bourbe et des traîtres à leur sang. Une idée des individus pouvant faire partie de cette résistance ?<br/>-	Les Weasley, mon Seigneur. Des traitres à leur sang notoire ! s’exclama Rosier.<br/>-	Quelqu’un peut penser à une famille un peu moins évidente que les Weasley, histoire de nous apprendre quelque chose ? rétorqua Lord Voldemort d’une voix calme, sans accorder un regard pour Evan Rosier.<br/>-	Les Londubat, Maître. Le plus jeune, Frank, veut devenir auror, susurra Bellatrix en se penchant vers le mage noir le plus possible.<br/>-	Plait-il ?<br/>-	Frank Londubat, mon Seigneur, entre en cinquième année à la rentrée. Il est à Gryffondor, tout comme Alice Gamp, la jeune sorcière qu’il fréquente et avec qui il partage les mêmes aspirations.<br/>-	Très bien, Bella, très bien…<br/>-	Fabian et Gideon Prewett, mon Seigneur. Ils étaient dans notre promotion et exprimaient sans vergogne leur mépris envers notre cause. De la même façon que le jeune Londubat, ils voulaient devenir aurors. Ils devraient commencer leur entraînement d’ici peu, assura Lucius.<br/>-	Hmm.<br/>-	Rubeus Hagrid, Maître fit une voix féminine.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Bellatrix tourna la tête vers Alecto et ses mots sortirent d’entre ses lèvres comme du venin.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>-	Crois-tu réellement que ce gros lourdaud d’Hagrid représente une menace pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Es-tu assez idiote pour…<br/>-	Bella, allons, dit Lord Voldemort d’une voix douce. Laisse notre amie parler, veux-tu ?</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Bellatrix serra les dents et posa brusquement son dos contre le dossier de sa chaise, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Alecto lui jeta un regard inquiet avant de poser ses yeux sur le Seigneur des Ténèbres et de continuer.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>-	Rubeus Hagrid était élève à Poudlard. Il a toujours été proche du professeur Dumbledore. Je sais qu’il a été interdit d’utiliser une baguette, mais quelque chose me dit que si Dumbledore recrute, il ne laissera pas Hagrid de côté.<br/>-	Hmm. Je suis d’accord avec toi, Alecto. D’autres idées ?</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Personne d’autre ne se proposa.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>-	Continuez de chercher les éventuels membres de la Résistance menée par Dumbledore. Je veux plus de noms. Disposez.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Tous les mangemorts se levèrent d’un seul homme. À peine Bellatrix avait-elle quitté sa chaise que Rodolphus était venu lui prendre la main. Elle avait d’abord eu le réflexe de se retirer, puis l’avait laissé faire. Au moment où elle quitta la pièce, Narcissa l’interpela.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>-	Bella ?</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>La brune se retourna et lança un regard curieux à sa sœur.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>-	Cissy.<br/>-	Un thé ?</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Bellatrix regarda Rodolphus, qui d’un hochement de tête l’encouragea à rejoindre sa sœur. Elle suivit alors Narcissa jusqu’à un des salons du manoir Malefoy. Les deux prirent place autour d’une belle table de bois, et un elfe de maison arriva aussitôt.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>-	Dobby, va préparer du thé à la rose pour madame Lestrange.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Le petit elfe en haillon s’inclina devant sa maitresse et trottina jusqu’aux cuisines.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>-	Comment vas-tu ? demanda Narcissa.<br/>-	Bien. Et toi ?<br/>-	Oh…très bien…à vrai dire…<br/>-	Je n’arrive pas à croire que Carrow soit une mangemort. Qu’est ce qu’Il voit en elle ? Sérieusement. Elle est complètement débile. Je suis sûre qu’un mouton à plus de jugeote que cette idiote.<br/>-	Hum…oui. Très certainement. Je voulais te dire quelque chose de…<br/>-	Tu crois qu’il lui donne des cours particuliers ? s’inquiéta Bellatrix.<br/>-	Je doute que le Seigneur des Ténèbres donne de cours particuliers à qui que ce soit, Bella, et certainement pas à Alecto, s’empressa de répondre Narcissa qui commençait à s’impatienter.<br/>-	Je suis sûre qu’elle veut prendre ma place. Tu l’as vu avec son air hautain ? Tu as vu comment elle osait me regarder, moi, Bellatrix Lestrange ? Pour qui se prend-elle ? s’enragea la brune.<br/>-	Bella je suis enceinte !</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Bellatrix sembla mettre un moment à réaliser ce que sa sœur venait de dire, puis ses yeux s’agrandirent comme des soucoupes.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>-	Quoi ? Comment ?<br/>-	Euh…et bien…<br/>-	Cissy ! Mais…c’est si tôt…<br/>-	Oui, et bien…Lucius et moi avons toujours voulu être parent. Je suis sa femme désormais, je n’ai pas de temps à perdre. N’es-tu pas heureuse pour moi ?<br/>-	Si, si, bien sûr que si. Ton bonheur fait le mien, tu le sais bien. Je ne m’attendais pas à entendre une chose pareille, voilà tout.<br/>-	Nous avons déjà tout prévu. J’ai acheté de quoi faire des habits pour l’enfant, j’ai même commencé une liste de prénom.<br/>-	Mais…de combien de temps es-tu…<br/>-	Un mois.<br/>-	Et tu as déjà… Par Merlin, Cissy, tu es complètement maniaque.<br/>-	J’en ai toujours rêvé, tu le sais.<br/>-	Ça oui je le sais. Je me souviens quand je volais tes poupées pour m’entrainer à lancer des maléfices dessus… cette fois je te jure que je ne volerai pas ton enfant pour mettre ses cheveux en feu.<br/>-	Comment ? J’en étais sûre que c’était toi ! Tu es une horrible personne, Bella ! s’indigna Narcissa.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Bellatrix ne put s’empêcher de rire à cela. Le thé arriva, et les deux sœurs restèrent un long moment à discuter ensemble. Aux alentours de dix-huit heure, Lucius les rejoint et Bellatrix le trouva presque aussi niais que sa sœur lorsque celui-ci parlait de leur enfant à naitre. Seulement, quelques minutes après l’arrivée de Lucius, la bonne humeur disparut. Voldemort venait d’apparaître dans la pièce. Narcissa se leva et fit une profonde révérence avant de disparaître, rapidement suivie par son époux. Bellatrix posa sa tasse de thé et se leva. Elle s’apprêtait à partir quand son Maître la retint.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>-	Non, non, Bella. Tu vas rester au manoir encore quelques instants…</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Bellatrix se tint alors debout, les bras balants, ne sachant soudainement que faire de ses corps.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>-	Dans mon bureau, maintenant.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>La mangemort obtempéra, se dirigeant aussitôt vers les quartiers du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Quand tous deux se retrouvèrent dans le bureau, Voldemort claqua la porte sans même la toucher.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>-	Tu vas changer de logement.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Bellatrix se figea dans son siège, et l’incompréhension put alors se lire sur son visage.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>-	Maître, Rodolphus et moi avons sécurisé le Château Lestrange. Puis-je vous demander pourquoi nous devons partir ?<br/>-	Qui a parlé de Rodolphus ? Pas moi, répondit Voldemort d’une voix froide.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Il y eut un silence, puis Bellatrix reprit la parole.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>-	Maître, je ne veux aucunement vous manquer de respect, mais dans la communauté des sangs-purs il est extrêmement mal vu pour des époux de vivre séparément. Je n’ai donné à Rodolphus aucun héritier et…<br/>-	Oh…donc les mœurs des Vingt-Huit comptent plus que les ordres de ton Maître, Bella ?<br/>-	Non, Maître…rien ne compte plus que vous, murmura Bellatrix en baissant la tête.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Bellatrix avait déjà pensé à déménager, avec ou sans Rodolphus, quand elle s’était sentie menacée par Dumbledore. Mais les choses avaient changé. Elle était en sécurité, et elle appréciait la compagnie de son époux même si elle ne l’aimait pas réellement. Rodolphus était sans aucun doute son meilleur ami. Néanmoins, elle ferait toujours tout ce que son Maître lui ordonnerait.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>-	Avez-vous un endroit en tête, mon Seigneur ?<br/>-	Ici.<br/>-	Ici ? répéta Bellatrix les yeux écarquillés.<br/>-	Après mûre réflexion, j’ai pensé qu’il me serait plus utile de t’avoir sous la main. Bien sûr, je ne demeure pas ici de façon permanente. Mais il m’arrive d’y passer quelques nuits.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>La mâchoire de Bellatrix menaça alors de se décrocher. Était-il en train de l’éloigner de Dolph pour la rapprocher de lui ?</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>-	Et Alecto, mon Seigneur ? demanda Bellatrix d’un ton défiant.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Sa question s’était échappée de ses lèvres avant même qu’elle n’ait pu y réfléchir. Maintenant, elle tremblait de peur sur son siège, craignant la réaction de son Maître.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>-	Alecto ? siffla le mage noir.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Bellatrix resta silencieuse, sentant sa gorge se nouer et ses yeux devenir humides.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>-	As-tu réellement l’audace de me poser ce genre de question, Bellatrix ? ajouta Lord Voldemort d’un ton glacial. Crois-tu réellement que tu puisses être jalouse ? Ou serait-ce de la possessivité ? Suis-je ta chose, Bellatrix ? Peut-être as-tu mal compris la dynamique entre toi et moi. Dois-je te la rappeler ?<br/>-	N…non, Maître. J’ai été stupide, je vous supplie de me pardonner. Je sais où est ma place, et je n’oserai jamais penser que vous puissiez m’apartenir de quelconque manière. Vous êtes mon Maître, vous savez à quel point je vous vénère, répondit-elle d’une voix hachée par les tremblements.<br/>-	Alecto n’est pas capable du quart de ce que tu avais déjà accompli à son âge, Bella. Elle n’a pas le quart de ton talent, de ta beauté, de ta cruauté ou de ta dévotion. Je ne poserai jamais un doigt sur elle. Ta suite est en face de la mienne, au bout du couloir à droite au deuxième étage. Je te rejoins dans une heure. Sois dans une tenue…appropriée.</em>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0054"><h2>54. Adieux</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>31 août 1973, Hôpital Sainte Mangouste, Purge &amp; Pionce Ltd, Londres.</p><p> </p><p>Deux jeunes filles avançaient à pas incertains à travers les couloirs blancs de l’Hôpital Ste Mangouste pour les maladies et blessures magiques. L’une d’entre elles tenait un bouquet de dahlias serré contre sa poitrine. Toutes deux avaient un visage crispé, et ne s’était pas adressée la parole depuis leur entrée dans le magasin de vêtement qui gardait le passage secret vers l’hôpital.<br/>Alors que les filles arrivaient vers la chambre 101, une femme en sortit et les salua. Ses yeux étaient rouges et gonflés, creusés de cernes bleuâtres.</p><p>-	Narcissa…Maisie…merci, merci de venir voir Dahlia…<br/>-	Comment va-t-elle, madame Greengrass ? demanda Maisie d’une voix nouée par l’appréhension.</p><p>Madame Greengrass ferma les yeux, et une unique larme coula le long de sa joue droite. Elle se râcla la gorge, puis sortit un mouchoir en tissu pour s’y moucher bruyamment. Elle désigna le banc qui trônait devant la chambre 101.</p><p>-	Asseyez-vous…</p><p>Narcissa et Maisie échangèrent un regard inquiet, puis prirent place en silence sur le banc froid et inconfortable. Madame Greengrass resta une longue minute sans pouvoir parler, reniflant de temps à autre et essuyant ses larmes du bout de son mouchoir.</p><p>-	J’ai toujours crains que cela n’arrive à mon enfant…peut-être était-ce égoïste de ma part de procréer en sachant que…cette malédiction…elle est incurable voyez-vous…je n’ai rien pu faire…je me sens si impuissante…regarder son enfant souffrir ainsi…aucune mère ne devrait avoir à connaître cela.<br/>-	Madame Greengrass, ce n’est pas votre faute. Vous êtes une mère formidable, Dahlia vous tient haut dans son estime, tenta de la rassurer Narcissa.<br/>-	Merci, Narcissa…répondit la femme en fermant à nouveau les yeux.</p><p>Elle prit une profonde inspiration avant de continuer, d’une voix légèrement plus forte.</p><p>-	Dahlia est endormie, déclara-t-elle. Bien entendu, vous pouvez aller la voir…je tiens néanmoins à vous prévenir que…que…enfin son état… Dahlia ne ressemble plus à la jeune fille que vous avez connue. Je suis désolée que vous ayez à la voir ainsi…<br/>-	Nous serons toujours là pour elle, madame Greengrass, assura Maisie. Dans les meilleurs comme dans les jours les plus sombres.<br/>-	Comme c’est gentil de votre part mademoiselle Parkinson…et vous Narcissa…vous et Dahlia êtes amies depuis si longtemps…vous avez ramené ses fleurs préférées… Les filles je… il faut que vous sachiez…</p><p>Là, elle fondit en sanglots. Narcissa s’empressa de la prendre dans ses bras, et elle la garda contre elle un long moment, sentant le corps de la femme secoué par les spasmes de douleur. Quand madame Greengrass se releva enfin, la blonde eut peur que la mère ne s’évanouisse devant elle.</p><p>-	Il est très probable que Dahlia ne passe pas la nuit, dit-elle d’une voix tremblante. Elle…elle vous a écrit une lettre hier. Elle voulait que je vous la donne quand…enfin…tenez.</p><p>Elle leur tendit une enveloppe scellée du sceau des Greengrass qui représentait un chêne majestueux entouré de deux baguettes magiques. Narcissa la rangea dans sa poche et, suivie de Maisie, elle entra dans la chambre 101.<br/>Une odeur putride flottait dans l’air. Il y faisait frais, et la lumière du soleil filtrait à travers les rideaux blancs de la fenêtre. Il n’y avait presque aucun meuble, seulement une armoire blanche et un lit de la même couleur. Sur ce lit froid comme la mort, il y avait Dahlia. Ses longs cheveux bruns autrefois brillants étaient désormais terne, et ondulaient autour de son visage. Sa peau hâlée était maintenant grisâtre, cireuse. Ses lèvres étaient blanches, sèches. Ses yeux clos étaient marqués par des cernes violettes. Ses joues étaient creusées, chacun de ses os étaient visibles à travers sa peau quasiment translucide.</p><p>-	Oh Dahlia, gémit Narcissa à voix basse en prenant délicatement la main de son amie endormie.</p><p>À côté d’elle, Maisie pleurait en silence. Elles restèrent ainsi sans rien dire de longs instants. Aucune des deux ne parvenait à réaliser qu’il s’agissait réellement de leur amie devant elles. Cela ne pouvait pas être Dahlia. Dahlia devrait être avec elles aux Etats-Unis, dans les bras de Rabastan Lestrange, fraîchement fiancée, et non sur son lit de mort à l’âge de dix-huit ans.<br/>Des heures passèrent. La chambre 101 accueillit peu à peu de nouveaux visiteurs. Rabastan fut l’un d’entre eux. Les muscles de son visage étaient tendus, on pouvait lire sur ses traits à la fois la colère et une tristesse infinie. Le temps et la maladie lui avaient volé, comme à Narcissa et Maisie, la promesse d’un avenir radieux en compagnie de la plus délicate sorcière qui soit. Ce sentiment d’injustice était lisible sur tous les visages.<br/>Ce fut le petit frère de Dahlia, Lisianthus, qui était en troisième année à Serdaigle, qui tira l’assemblée de ses pensées mélancoliques et brisa le silence morbide qui s’était imposé en poussant un cri déchirant.</p><p>-	Dahlia ! Dahlia respire ! Mère, Dahlia ne respire plus ! Dahlia !</p><p>Une infirmière accourut et ordonna à tout le monde de sortir de la chambre. Monsieur Greengrass dût trainer son fils de force dans le couloir alors que celui-ci hurlait à pleins poumons et se débattait avec rage. Maisie éclata en sanglot, et Narcissa dût se faire violence pour ne pas s’écrouler de la même façon. Ophélia Greengrass, la mère des enfants, s’étaient évanouie, et plusieurs visiteurs s’étaient précipités pour tenter de la réanimer.<br/>De l’autre côté de la porte, trois médecins s’occupaient de Dahlia. L’intervention ne fut pas longue, et bientôt, les sorciers en blouse blanche ressortirent de la chambre 101 l’air grave.</p><p>-	Nous sommes sincèrement désolés, dit-l’un d’entre eux en s’adressant au père. Peut-être pourriez-vous me suivre dans mon bureau, pour en parler en privé ?</p><p>Monsieur Greengrass resta figé le regard viré au sol, comme paralysé, avant d’acquiescer et de suivre le médecin. Narcissa s’approcha d’une infirmière d’un pas chancelant.</p><p>-	Est-ce que…est-ce qu’on peut retourner la voir ? demanda la blonde d’une voix presque inaudible.<br/>-	Oui, bien sûr.</p><p>Narcissa retourna alors auprès de son amie. Elle passa une main dans ses longs cheveux bruns, caressa sa joue froide. Dahlia avait l’air paisible, comme si elle s’était endormie.</p><p>-	Je t’aime pour toujours, ma Dahlia adorée, chuchota-t-elle avant de déposer un baiser sur le front de son amie et de quitter les lieux le cœur serré.</p><p> </p><p>****</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Mes tendres amies,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Si vous lisez ces mots, c’est que je suis morte. Je vous en prie, ne vous noyez pas dans le chagrin. Gardez la tête haute, soyez fières comme l’avez toujours été. Rien ne change. Je serai toujours là, dans vos souvenirs, quelque part, toute proche. Gardez en mémoire les jours heureux que nous avons partagés ensemble. Continuez de rire aux choses qui nous faisaient rire. Ne vous forcez pas à aborder un air solennel, ou un air attristé. Vivez, car vous avez la chance de pouvoir vivre encore bien des années je l’espère.<br/>Sachez que je vous aime du plus profond de mon cœur, et que je vous aurais aimées jusqu’à mon dernier souffle. L’avenir vous appartient, mes précieuses amies. Ainsi, je vous en conjure, regardez vers les jours à venir. Oubliez si vous le voulez, ou souvenez-vous, si tel est votre souhait, mais ne vivez pas dans la douleur de la perte.<br/>Vous avez été la lumière la plus brillante de ma vie, et pour cela je vous en suis infiniment reconnaissante. Je vous aime, je vous aime si fort.<br/>Soyez heureuses,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Dahlia.<em></em></em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Je tenais à le dire : désolée d'avoir tué Dahlia. C'était juste méchant de ma part. J'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop tristes et que vous comprenez pourquoi miss Greengrass est morte : il fallait faire le lien avec la future épouse de Draco, Astoria. <br/>Ne m'en tenez pas rigueur, s'il vous plait. Lol. J'espère que l'histoire vous plait, sinon. N'hésitez pas à commenter etc... ça me ferait vraiment plaisir.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>